Help from unexpected places
by Scriptseeker2000
Summary: Spidermans fight with the orignal goblin went differntly and he goes through the portal into the Justice League reality. That are at war with cadmus and he is caught in the middle. Will he help them, and if he does will it make a difference
1. Default Chapter

It doesn't matter how far you run Goblin. I'll follow your green hind to the ends of the earth. You will never escape my wrath!" yelled spiderman climbing out of the water.

Gliding through the sky the Green Goblin only laughed

"You talk big spiderman but you can't back it up. If you had the guts to actually kill me you would have done it long ago."

Spiderman finally reached land and shook himself dry. He then looked to the sky and his eyes burned with rage behind his eyes. This monster had taken Mary Jane away from him. He would stop him tonight no matter what. He raised his hand and shot a web stream at the side of the bridge and took over into the air. Using the momentum he climbed high into the air and flipped on top of the bridge.

"You've went to far this time Goblin. I'm not playing by the rules anymore. You won't live past this day." He yelled.

"Words, words, nothing but words. You're weak wall crawler, you'll never defeat me."

Spiderman watched goblin turned his glider towards him and shoot two pumpkin missiles. In stead of trying to dodge them he jumped right into their path. He landed on one pumpkin missile and jumped onto the other. He then juped of that and right into the face of the green goblin.

The green goblin was shocked by this move and couldn't maneuver the gilder away from spiderman in time. Spiderman landed on the glider and the two went hand to hand ignoring the explosions as the two missiles further damaged the bridge.

"I'll show you how weak I am." Said spiderman as he head butted the goblin.

The goblins head snapped back and he lost control of his glider. It started to head downward in a spiral.

"You fool, you'll kill us both." Said the goblin trying to free his hands from Spiderman's iron grip.

"So be it, you have left me nothing left to live for." Replied spiderman as he refused to loosen his grip.

Mere meters from impact Goblin kicked spiderman in the groin and he loosed the hold. Goblin broke free of his grip and regained control of his glider. However they were going down too fast and he was only able to tilt it up enough for a hard landing. The glider skidded on the ground and both men went flying off.

Both landed hard and struggled to get up. Goblin got up first and looked in his bag. Inside he saw that he only had one ninja star left. He cursed this and looked to the fallen spiderman not to far away.

"You came close parker, I didn't think that you had it in you. But now the game is over and I win. The Goblin always win."

He laughed hysterically as he took the star from his bag and threw it at spiderman's head.

Still disoriented from the low blow Peter barely heard what the goblin said. But his spider sense still worked and he acted on instinct. He immediantly put both hands and feet on the ground and pushed off into the air. Just as the ninja star whizzed past where his head just was he grabbed it. Then using its momentum he spinned in mid air and threw the star right back at the Goblin.

Goblin was smiling at his kill, but it quickly turned into a frown whenb he saw the star come right back at him. He had only enough time to stumble backwards when the star connected, with his interdimensional teleportal device. The impact knocked him on his back and sparks flew from the device.

Spiderman landed back on the ground and immediately jumped to his feet. While disappointed the star had missed goblin's body he was glad to see he at least taken away his escape.

"Looks like you can't teleport away this time Goblin. It's time that you faced judgment, and I'm going to pronounce sentence." He said coolly.

The Green Goblin got shakily to his feet and looked in horror at his damaged device. He took the ninja star out and tossed it aside. He worked his hands around the sparks as he saw spiderman calmly walking toward him.

"You'll not judge me parker. I'm accountable to no one. I am the Green Goblin, I am invincible." He said while walking backwards.

"You're nothing but a fake Goblin. You just a puppet created by Osborne. Your finished, I'm going to cut this puppets strings." Said Parker calmly as he continued his unhurried walk towards revenge.

Goblin continues to try and repair the device while walking away from spiderman.

"There is no Osborne, only the Green Goblin." But instead of sounding hysterical his voice contained desperation and a hint of fear.

"It really doesn't matter who you are. The tombstone will read the same, dead." Said Spiderman still walking calmly.

Goblin continued walking backwards when his device suddenly lit up. He looked down at it in shock and nearly collapsed in laughter.

"Looks like you lose again spiderman." He turned around and turned the machine on. A portal formed, although a very unstable one.

Spiderman stopped in his tracks as he saw this. His teeth clenched and he ran towards the goblin at full speed.

"I won't let you getaway." He yelled in unrestrained fury.

Goblin turned his head and smiled as he raised his wrist.

"You don't have a choice." He pushed a button on the control of his wrist.

The once silent glider came to life and lifted into the air heading toward the goblin.

Spiderman continued his run toward the Goblin drowning out his spider sense warning by the need for his revenge. Therefore he was surprised when the glider hit him in the back carrying him toward his target.

The Goblin was sure that spiderman would have avoided the glider and was surprised when it hit him. He was even more surprised that it was bring spiderman right at him in increasing speed. Panicking and turned his head back around and ran for the portal.

Spiderman ignored the pain in his back as it was bringing him closer to his target. He gave an evil smile and prepared himself.

Goblin was only inches away when he saw the portal become even more unstable and start to shimmer. He slowed down at this development temporarily forgetting about the glider carrying his enemy toward him. He was quickly reminded as the glider and spiderman crashed into him sending them all through the portal.

Once through the portal it continued to shimmer until fading out completely. Once again all was silent and the only clue that a battle had taken place here was a nearly demolished bridge.


	2. 2 Arrival

Disclaimer: Forgot this last time but I do not own Spiderman or the Justice League.

"We're getting our butts kicked watchtower, we need back-up, I repeat we need back-up. Do you read?" Said Green arrow into the communicator. He was not surprised when there was no answer. The signals were being jammed; they had planned this trap well. But what else could one expect from an organization like Cadmus.

He surveyed the field seeing only he, wildcat, and super girl were still fighting. Steel, Elastic Man, Black Canary, and Booster Gold were down and being taking to one of Cadmus's transport ships. Neither he nor the others could reach them because Cadmus was so heavily armed.

They had a gravity cannon, hover scooters, stealth copters, flame throwers, and robots that seemed designed to combat certain super powers. Elastic man had been gassed by a robot and knocked out cold. Steel had been immobilized by some kind of magnets that they shot out. Both Booster Gold and Canary had been hit by the Gravity beam. Canary tried to use her Canary cry but it was being disrupted by whatever was jamming their signals therefore making her attack useless. Green Arrow and tried to get to her but the copters blocked his path and he was trading shots with them. Supergirl was dodging kryptonite beams from the soldiers flying around on the hover scooters. While Wildcat went toe to toe with the robots. Since he had no super power they seemed confused on how to attack him and he was doing well. But they were all starting to get tired, if they didn't get help soon they would lose.

From inside one of the stealth helicopters a man inside had come to a similar conclusion. He was a white male with grey hair, mustache, and a wrinkly face. He wore a military uniform that was full of metals. He looked out the windshield smiling at the scene. They were minutes away from capturing more of the Justice League. He was proud that he could protect his country from these fake defenders. They had too much power, they had to be stopped. He was interrupted from his musings by a beeping sound. He looked on the helicopters console and saw that someone was trying to contact him. He pushed a button and the pudgy black face of Amanda Waller came on the screen.

"Status report General, have they been captured yet?" Amanda asked getting straight to the point.

"Almost, we have taken down four and our securing them to transport now. The other three are tiring and are minutes away from capture. Soon they'll join the so called elites in the detention cells."

"Vary good General; I will prepare the facility for your arrival. Contact me as soon as you have them all." With that the signal was cut and the screen went black.

The General returned his attention to the battlefield and widened his smile as Supergirl was finally hit with a kryptonite laser. She staggered in the air and was hit two more times by his men on the hover scooters. She then fell from the air and plummeted to the ground. The General picked up his communicator and turned it to the frequency of the men on the hover scooters.

"Surround Supergirl immediately and but the mind disruptor head band (thing used on justice league when captured by Atlantis) on her. Also tie a piece of Kryptonite around her chest, we aren't asking any chances." He said.

"Yes sir." Was the response over the radio.

The General looked back out and aw his men diving at the hero carrying out his orders. The sight induced a since of pride in him. However that emotion turned to confusion when he saw a black hole appear in the air.

He wasn't the only one as his men on hover scooters too stopped their descent to look at the phenomenon in front of them. The continued staring when a green figure flew out of it. Following close behind it was a figure in blue and red and a purple machine. The green figure flew right into one of the soldiers knocking him off and to his death below. The red and blue figure fell straight down. Lastly the purple machine flew right into the two hover scooters sending them all up in flames including their passengers. The shockwave off the explosion sent the remaining scooters flying into different directions. The struggled to regain control while screaming obscenities. As for the Green Goblin he was still disoriented and had no idea how to work the machine he found himself in.

Spiderman heard the blast above him and looked up. He was disappointed that the Green Goblin had avoided the blast. He was somewhat happy however that the Goblin appeared to have no idea how to work his new toy. Noticing that he was about to become paste Spiderman raised both arms and shots webs out forming a parachute. He fall lessened and he took the time to look around his surroundings.

What he saw look like a war zone. He was in some kind of desert and the military appeared to be everywhere. He looked to see who they were fighting and saw people in costume. He had never seen these costumes before. He guessed they were super villains since the military was fighting them but his spider sense told him otherwise. But that made no sense, why would the military attack the good guys? Then again how many time had the police shot at him just after he finished saving someone? Still, the military have never come after him before, not counting S.H.I.E.L.D. That though remained in his mind as he finally landed on the ground and released his man made parachute.

He sensed something behind him and turned around. He saw a girl on the ground around his age in a costume. She was light skinned with blond hair and no visible makeup. She had on a white T-shirt with a big S on it. She also had on a red skirt and red boots. He vaguely realized she was good looking but his mind was elsewhere because of the events from earlier. She appeared to be hurt but he could see no injuries. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Help them, please help them." She said in a very rough whisper that he barely heard. He didn't know who specially she was talking about but figured it was the other people in costume.

He turned and looked around and saw two others in costume fighting but were warring down. He also saw another four motionless being moved on floating platforms to some kind of transport ship. He then looked to the sky seeing the Green Goblin trying desperately to control his new toy. That was where his fight was, not these other people. He had sacrificed enough for others, this was his best chance to finish the Goblin once and for all.

Just as he made his decision something told him to look back at the girl. He did so, but instead of blond hair he saw red. Her face had changed to that of Mary Jane Watson. It was her tears he saw fall and her hands he saw reaching out to help her. It was her voice he heard begging him to help her friends.

Spiderman closed his eyes from the image knowing it wasn't real. Mary Jane was gone and he had to get the Goblin for her. But then another voice entered his head. It said "with great power, comes great responsibility". It was the voice of Uncle Ben. The man he had first failed and the very reason he had become a hero. He had gotten the man responsible for his uncle's death and it had brought him no piece. Only the satisfaction of helping and saving others had mended his broken soul. The Goblin and vengeance could not be his main priority. It must be the protection of those good and innocent. This girl was one of those people. The meant that so were her friends.

Spiderman opened his eyes and looked at the Goblin in the sky one more time. It seemed he had finally got some control of the machine but he didn't care. Goblin could wait, these others were his main priority.

He turned back to the girl and picked her up easily.

"You can count on me, but first let's get you to a safe place." Spiderman then ran ignoring her feeble protests.

The General looked from his helicopter having no idea what was going on. Some black hole and opened up and things went flying out. One of his men had been knocked off his scooter falling to his death while two others had went up in flames when crashed into by some purple machine. Now the remaining scooters were flying everywhere in a panic. To top it off some guy in red and blue spandex and landed on the ground and was helping Supergirl. The General ran the picture through the super hero I.D. but came up with no matches. There was absolutely no information him and what powers he had. Either way he was the enemy and must be stopped. He picked up his communicator.

"Get those four in the transport now, We have an unknown variable and can't take any chances of a rescue. Robot units finish wildcat off and pursue the unknown and Supergirl. Hover scooter unit get that green freak who stole my machine." He then turned it off and turned to his pilot. "Power up the gravity cannon and fire on those two."

The pilot nodded his head and powered up the cannon. Once that was done he aimed and fired on the two.

Spiderman's spider sense went off and he flipped to the left just avoiding and blue and white beam.

"What was that?" he said out loud.

"Gravity beam." Came weakly from his cargo.

He looked down at her.

"It makes things float in the air?" he said quizzically.

"Forces them down" she responded.

Spiderman nodded his head in understanding seeing how that could be a powerful weapon.

"No worries blondie, it will never hit us." He said confidently.

"Hope so." She said quietly before closing her eyes again.

Spiderman shook his head and looked to where a guy dressed like a green robin hood was shooting arrows at two helicopters. The safest place to put this girl he figured was with one of her teammates. He just had to get rid of the copters so the gut would be free to look after her. A few feet from the guy he suddenly turned and aimed a arrow with a fist on the front at him.

"Who are you and what have you done to her? Are you another of Cadmus's projects?" Green Arrow said with a snarl.

"Never heard of them, and I'm nobody's project. The guys your fighting did then to her and who I am is unimportant. I need you to protect her while I help your friends."

Green Arrow studied him for a moment.

"Why are you helping us?" he finally said.

"Because she asked me to. Now take her, your friends don't have much time." Spiderman replied.

"I'd love too but I have my hands full with these copters." Said Green Arrow.

"I'll take care of them, you protect her." He put her in Green Arrows hands and took off in the direction of the helicopters.

"This is copter two; the unknown is running right at myself and three. Are we to capture or kill, over."

"This is General Ross, two, your orders are to kill. We have no use for this unknown."

"Understood, switching to lethal artillery." The pilot ended the transmission. He flipped one of the switches on his console and the copter was now carrying firing lethal ordinance. Shopper three did the same.

Spiderman ran toward the two copters have very little idea on how to take them down. He considered webbing the intake vents beneath the wings but didn't have his extra strong webbing to do the job. So that idea was out. He had no more time to think as both copters fired on him. These were some serious bullets they were firing. Unlike the others they weren't trying to capture him, they were going for the kill. Why was he always the lucky one?

Be began to dodge the bullets with a series of flips, spins, dives. He was doing well when one of the choppers decided to be a wise guy and shot a missile at him. Seeing his chance he pulled the same move from earlier and jumped on top of the missile. He then jumped off of it and toward the helicopter. He shot to web strings to each wing and pulled with all his strength propelling him toward the copters windshield feet first. He prepared himself for the impact and the shattering glass. He only got one out of two.

He feet crashed into the windshield but it did not break. His whole body shook from the force and his feet hurt like hell. He was now faced to face with the people inside. They grinned at him for his failed move. Then there faces turned to horror just as his spider sense went off. Spiderman turned and saw the missile from earlier coming right at him. Using his instinct he kept his webs attached to the wings and ran up the helicopter. Right before the missile impacted he released both webs and jumped as high as he could from the plane. The missile connected with the helicopter and caused a huge explosion.

The force of the explosion sent Spiderman even higher into the air. He took the time to reload his web shooters with a fresh batch. He also concluded the missile was a heat seeker and had locked on his body heat. The one's who shot probably never expected for him to dodge it and bring it right back to them. While he felt guilt for there deaths he knew that they were trying to kill him. This was a fight he could only win if he survived.

As he was coming back down he saw the other helicopter turn upward to fire at him. He wasted no time it shooting his webs at the helicopters under belly and pulling with all his worth. The helicopter then fired at him and the bullets whizzed over his head as he swung downward. The helicopter continued firing as he contined to swing until he was actually under it where the bullets couldn't reach him. However he didn't stop and continued to swing until he had swung now above the helicopter. He releases the web before it hit the propellers and landed right above the windshield. He then aimed down and put his webs in spread mode covering the entire windshield effectively blinding the people inside. The helicopter became out of control but Spiderman easily held on with his spider powers. He then turned to the transport and saw that it was closely. He memorized where it was and crawled down to the door to complete the next phase of his plan he had just made up.

Wildcat was seating heavily under his costume. These things were tough and showed no signs of slowing down. The only plus sign was that they seemed design to counter attack against super powers. Since he had none they seemed uncoordinated in their attacks. He had taken down six but there was still around ten left. Just then flames went by his face almost burning his cheek. He ignored the heat and put his fist through the hand the flames had come from. He destroyed the robots hand but could not go through the shoulder. He removed his hand and signed. Normally his fist went have went straight through the other side destroying the robot. That he couldn't proved that his body was reaching his limit. But he never backed down from a fight, and he wouldn't do it now.

"Come on you tin can's, show this old man what you got." Wildcat said.

Two of the robots seemed to answer as lasers came out there eyes. Wildcat dodged under them and gave them both a uppercut to the gut sending them backwards. However this left his back open and he felt an electric whip hit him sending shocks throughout this entire body. He then felt another robot kick him in the face sending him spinning. Before he could gather himself he felt frost around his knees. He suddenly couldn't move at all and looked down. From the waist down his body was frozen. But he still had his fists and that's all he never needed.

"That the best you got punks, you chumps wouldn't last a minute in the ring with me. Why don't you come closer and see what I got for you." Wildcat taunted them.

The robots showed no motion and raised their arms for what appeared to be the last blow. Wildcat didn't finch and met their gazes head on. However they were stopped as a green net suddenly fell over three entangled them. To late to stop their attacks they fired and only hit each other. The three then fell to the ground in a heap.

Wildcat was shocked and looked around to see where the net had come from. He then felt something hit him the leg. He looked down to see an arrow with something red at the front of it. He then noticed that it was melting the ice away from his body. Just then another arrow flew by him and punched another robot in the face wit its fist. Wildcat now knew who was helping him and this gave him new strength. He rushed into action against the remaining five robots and the combined force of him and Green arrow quickly defeated them. Wildcat turned to his companion.

"Thanks for the assist, what happen to the helicopters you were fighting?"

"A new friend took my place. He also saved Supergirl and left her in my care." Green Arrow said pointing his thumb behind him.

Wildcat looked and saw Supergirl shakily walking toward them.

"Jesus kid, what happen to you?" Wildcat asked.

"Kryptonite lasers from those guys on the scooters. But I'm getting by strength back from the sun. Where is the guy who saved me anyway?" she asked.

"Last I saw he took out one of the helicopters before swinging to the other one. I lost track of him after that assisting Wildcat." Said Green Arrow

"I don't know who this new guy is but we have to stop the transport." Wildcat said turning where he last saw the transport while th others did the same.

"We'll too late, its already taking off." Said Supergirl in a panic

"You regained enough strength to fly yet." Asked Green Arrow.

"I think so, but I'm still pretty weak. I'll give it everything got." Supergirl started to fly when she heard Wildcat screamed.

"What the heck are those fools doing?" Wildcat yelled

Supergirl and Green Arrow turned to see what he was looking at and their mouths dropped. One of the stealth copters was on a collision course with the transport.

A minute earlier Spiderman had reached the door and yanked it open with his strength. The door went flying into the wind and was pulling the people out inside like a vacuum. Spiderman easily crawled it along the walls and then dropped down to the ground. He saw three guys with guns and immediately went to work.

Just as they brought up their weapons he jumped over them and smashed tow of their heads together. They slumped to the ground while the other used his gun like a bat and swung at him. Spiderman merely grabbed the gun stopping its swing.

"You going to have to do better that Jr." he said before pulling the man towards him and giving him a wicked right cross. The man flew across the copter and into the wall not moving.

While this was gion on two other people had been pulled out the copter by the vacuum. The only person left still conscious was the pilot trying blindly to see through the webbing. Spiderman walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The pilot turned and looked at him.

"It's time you hit the road buddy. I'll be taking over from here." Said Spiderman.

"But-

"You know I wish just once someone would listen to me. I try to be a nice guy but I get no respect. Now either move your butt or I will move it for you."

The pilot nodded and unfastened his seatbelt. He then checked his parachute and got ready to jump.

"Hey, take the guy by the wall with you. I'll take the other two when I'm finished." Said Spiderman.

The pilot nearly nodded and put the unconscious man over his back. He then jumped out the copter and was gone from sight.

With that out the way Spiderman turned to the controls. They didn't look t hard to figure out and he sat down. He then used his memory and extra senses to calculate the projectory of the transport plane. It didn't matter he could see, his other senses more than made up for it. He turned the copter where he thought the transport would be and gunned it. When his spider sense starting going off he knew he had chosen the right path. He immediately got up and ran to the door putting the two downed soldiers over his back in a instant. Then he jumped out just as the copter crashed into the transport.

Everyone saw the copter hit the transport head on and bust into flames. The General and the three league members looked on in shock. Even the soldiers in the hover scooters stopped their pursuit of the elusive Goblin. The copter was complety destroyed while the transport had a big whole in its side and went crashing to the ground. However it was heavily armored and did not explode. The General immediately got out is communicator.

"Transport team do you read, are you alright? Are the league members this secure?" he said in a far from calm voice.

There was silence for a while and he started to call again when he was interrupted.

"This is Jefferson sir, we are alright but the transport is finished. The containment units are off line and we can't reach security watching them. Part of the transport has caved in cutting of off from reaching the containing area to access the situation. Require assistance as soon as possible."

"You'll get it, do everything you can to stop there escape." Said the General before switching channels. "Hover scooter unit, forget the green guy and secure the transport. Let no league members escape or enter."

"Yes sir." Was the response once again.

The hover scooters turned away from the Goblin and flew towards the fallen transport.

The Green Goblin looked behind him and saw them fleeing. He was against laughed hysterically out how weak humans were. They simply gave up on catching him. Although he had lost his glider did would do. That was until he got back to his lab. He then rode off into the sunset his laugh echoing throughout the sky.

The hover scooters were halfway there when they found themselves under attack. Arrows flew through the air taking out two while a reenergized Supergirl smashed through three before using her laser beams on the others. The scooter unit was in complete chaos and the remain members flew away to avoid the carnage. All three hero's then met at the fallen transport.

"That guy should took a hack of a risk on that move. He could have easily destroyed the transport and killed all those inside." Said Green Arrow.

"But he didn't, so lets get out friends out." Said Supergirl.

Wildcat was way ahead of them as he gave a massive uppercut breaking down the already damaged back door.

"Come on slow pokes, before Cadmus sends more people here." Said Wildcat.

The two followed him in and saw only three guards still standing. Each hero took one and easily subdued them. They then got there team members from the powerless cells inside. Black Canary was awake and Supergirl destroyed the magnets neutralizing Steel. Then they carried the other two out and made their way outside. At the hatch they were face with the last copter flying right at them aiming its guns and cannon.

"You almost pulled it off." Came the voice of General Ross over the speakers for the entire league to here me. "But one blast from us by missiles or cannon will end this fight. Now everybody just sit down and wait for my friends to arrive."

The league members on the ground stared at him in hate. However Supergirl's face turned into a smile when she saw a familiar individual crawling underneath the copter.

Spiderman had just finished putting down the two men when he saw the last copter floating at the back of the transport. He had saw the three gi in earlier and knew it was waiting on them to come out. So he shot his webs and pulled himself to the helicopters underbelly. Once there he climbed under the gravity cannon and opened it up. He then switched some wires around and closed it back up. He then jumped over the copter and stood with the other league members.

"Hey you in there, you can't hit the broad side of a barn with that cannon. Just how many eye exams did you flunk to get in the military. You know we are not just going to sit here and wait for your friends. While don't you fire your cannon and actually try hitting something."

Spiderman then turned around and waved his butt at the helicopter.

"This a big enough target for you fly boy." He taunted as the league members looked on in shock.

The General became furious had what this unknown was saying to him.

"Fire the cannon and shut this nut up." He yelled in fury.

The pilot nodded and fired, but nothing happen. At least nothing did until the helicopter it self was bathing in white and blue light and flew up in the air at tremendous speed. The General fell on his butt and yelled for an explanation. None cane as the copter flew higher and higher into the air.

Back on the ground spider looked at the disappearing copter in joy and turned to the others. There he saw shocked faces, except from the blond girl.

"What did you do to them?" Supergirl asked.

""Easy, I switched the polarity so that it would go up instead of down. I also made sure that it would back fire when used. Don't worry though I made sure the effect would wear off after a minute or so. It will still take them an hour or so to get back here. So just who are you guys anyway?

Hope you liked please review


	3. discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or the Justice league nor will I ever.

I apologize for the grammatical errors in the last chapter as I downloaded the unedited file. I am attempting to correct that. This story has been edited and will run more smoothly, enjoy.

"I think the better question is who you are wise guy. I suggest you give me a good answer before I put my fist through your skinny throat." Said Wildcat raising his fist.

Spiderman put his hands up in surrender and backed up a couple of feet.

"Whoa there Tick(From the cartoon The Tick), I'm one of the good guys. Didn't you just see me helping you guys? Geez, you really are as slow as the character you play on television.

"Tick, slow, I going to tear you apart smart guy." Said Wildcat advancing toward Spiderman. He was stopped as Black Canary put both her hands on his chest.

"Calm down Wildcat, I want to hear the whole story." She said. She then turned to Spiderman. "I've been out for a while so I don't know everything that has happen. But I did see you save us from that helicopter so I'll hear you out."

"But Canary-

"Quiet Wildcat, I want to hear this." Said Canary

"Finally, thanks for haveing a clear head lady. If it wasn't for the total devastation around here I would kiss you." Said Spiderman.

"No you won't" said Wildcat and Green Arrow together giving him a glare.

"Why don't you two cut the testosterone and let him speak. He personally saved my life and I want to hear what he has to say." Said Supergirl.

"Thanks, but I really don't think this is the time or place for it. Before I promoted that General guy to astronaut he said back-up was on the way. You have any place we could be save and talk in private?" said Spiderman.

"We do, but I'm not sure if we can take you there yet. Although Supergirl has vouched for you Wildcat and Green Arrow seem skeptical. Seeing as they are the only three that saw you in action their opinions matter the most." Said Black Canary.

"In that case it's two to one. This punk caused a lot of damage and could have gotten us all killed. We could have handled everything just fine without his help." Said Wildcat.

"It is two to one, but not the way you think Wildcat. Cut the tough guy act, we would all have been in a Cadmus prison without this guys help. I'm with Supergirl, we take him to the watchtower." Said Green Arrow

"Then lets do it already and stop standing around here like a bunch of suckers. The Martian can read Mr. Spandex here mind and see if he is on the level. Those green goons broke by communicator so you try the watchtower Canary." Said Steel

"Mr. Spandex has a name tin man." Said Spiderman.

"Good for you, make the call Canary." Replied Steel.

Canary nodded and took out her communicator and called the Watchtower.

"Watchtower here, we have been trying to contact you for over a half hour. What is the current status of the reactor?" said a montone voice.

"The reactor is fine, there never was a problem. Cadmus set the whole thing up to trap us." Said Canary.

"This is grave news indeed. Were any members hurt or captured?" the same montone voice replied.

"All of us were hurt, but we avoided capture apparently from a new friend."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he says his name is-" she stopped to look at him for an answer.

"Spiderman." He replied

"Spiderman, according to the others he saved us from capture and turned the tide in battle."

"What to you mean according to the others? Did you not see him act yourself?"

"No, I was in a transport heading for a Cadmus cell when he came on the scene. I did however witness him getting rid of one of their helicopters by turning their gravity beam against them."

"Interesting, is he with you now?"

"Yes."

"Then I will beam you all including this Spiderman to the Watchtower. This ambush deserves serious discussion and our new friend may be of assistance."

"Agreed, we're ready whenever you are." Canary cut the transmission.

"Just who were you talking to, and where is this Watchtower?" asked Spiderman.

"I was talking to my friend a Martian named Jonn Jones, and the watchtower is our base in outer space." She said awaiting his reaction to this information.

Spiderman's reaction was only to look at her and then up in the air. He had seen too much in his life to be surprised by anything. But even this sounded a little much. Whatever was going on he had a feeling he wasn't in Kansas anymore. Just as he finished that thought he was surrounded by green light and the desert fazed out. When he could see again he saw a blue room and some other guys in costumes. Then he turned his attention to a green person at a control panel who began to talk.

"It is good to see you all well."

"Well isn't exactly the word I would use." Commented Green Arrow

"You should all report to the infirmary so they can check the extent of your injuries. Supergirl, you should go to the light chamber to rejuvenate your strength. I sense you are weak."

"You don't know the half of it. But I will gratefully take you up on your offer." Replied Supergirl.

The Green man nodded and turned his attention to their guest.

"You are Spiderman are you not?"

"That's right, and by your appearance and the voice I heard earlier you would be the Martian Jonn Jones right?" said Spiderman.

"Correct, but you can simply call me Jonn. It seems that we may owe you a great deal of gratitude. You are a welcome guest here and I would ask that you join the others in the infirmary." Said Jonn

"What, that's it? No big interrogation, no checking of my record, no asking to remove my mask? It can't be that easy to get into a place like this. Whatever this place is."

"I assure you none of that is necessary, I scanned your mind as soon as you arrived. I found no vile attentions or wish to hurt anyone here. Although I do sense an immense hate of some other individual. However that is a private manner and I scanned no further."

Spiderman looked at Jonn in shock and anger.

"You can do that from way over there? Not to mention who gave you the permission or the right to go in my head?"

"I meant no disrespect. But as one who hides behind a mask you can certainly understand our need for caution and security." Said Jonn.

Spiderman began to calm down as he saw the logic of Jonn's argument.

"Yeah, I can understand that. But for future reference don't do it again without my knowledge."

Jonn nodded to the request.

"You didn't find out my identity did you?"

"No, that is private. I only searched through your thoughts regarding the League."

Spiderman gave a sigh of relieve behind his mask.

"Thanks." He said.

"Well since all that's all the way let's get to the infirmary. I don't know about the rest of you but those magnets really messed me up. It fells like all my bones are crunched together." Said Steel stretching his legs and arms to get feeling back in them.

The others nodded their agreement and walked off the teleportal toward the infirmary. Spiderman watched them go and went to follow when he felt an arm link with his. He turned as saw the blond girl from earlier.

"I know all this is a little much but you'll get use to it. Don't worry about the guys as they'll like that with every new person they meet." Said Supergirl.

"How long does it last?" asked Spiderman.

"You don't want to know." She replied as they walked together.

Spiderman shook his head.

"Cheer up, Green Arrow and Wildcat really are softies on the inside. Not to mention it helps you saved our butts today. I haven't thanked you for that are personally getting me out of harms way. I want to do it now, so thank you." She said.

"Don't worry about it, us superhero types got to stick together. By the way what's your name anyway?"

"My super hero name is Supergirl, that's what the big S on my shirt stands for. As far as my real name well, you tell me yours I tell you mind." She said coyly.

Spiderman laughed and it felt good.

"Afraid I don't know you well enough for that. Your right this all is new to me and I'll need time to adjust. But if you really want to pay me back how about after we see the doc you give me the grand tour of this place? It's still hard to believe that we are actually in space." Said Spiderman.

Supergirl laughed at the wonder in his voice.

"You're on, let increase the pace so we don't get left behind."

Spiderman nodded and they walked faster as they continued to talk.

Back on Earth the Goblin was tired of looking at dirt and more dirt. He didn't understand where he was as New York had no desserts. The malfunction in his device caused by that infernal Spiderman must have been more severe than he first thought. It had teleported him out of New York entirely. It never had the range of more than a few blocks before. He looked at the device and saw that it was completely ruined. He would have to find a city soon where he could go for repairs and return to OsCorp. He then looked at the gas gage of his new toy and saw he had about a third of a tank, He had to find some place soon.

He then looked up and saw a city coming into view. Finally he could find out where he ended up and locate tools for his repair. Not caring what the people below thought he flew his scooter right over the city. People raised there hands and yelled at him but he paid no attention. He then saw what he was looking for and brought the scooter down for a landing.

Once he landed he turned off the scooter and walked to the boy selling papers on the street corner.

"Extra, extra, cat burglar strikes again robbing 8th home in two weeks. Read all about in the paper." Yelled the boy waving the paper around.

The Goblin snatched the newspaper from the boys hand and began to read.

To boy turned around and glared at him.

"Hey, that paper costs a dollar freak show. Either pay up or give it back." The boy said.

"Silence child, I'll give you the paper once I'm done." Said the Goblin continuing to read the paper looking for the date and the place.

"It don't work that way mack." The boy said and grabbed the paper. He tried to take it away but couldn't. He then pulled with all his strength and ripped the paper in half. The boy then fell on his back with his half of the paper still in his hand.

The Goblin dropped his half of the paper and looked down at the boy in rage. His muscles tensed and his eyes became infernos.

"You stupid little piece of genetic trash. I would have left you alone but your actions have sealed your fate. I will not allow you to embarrass me in front of all these people." He said waving at the people walking on the street who had stopped to look at their confrontation.

The boy began to sit up and looked at the Goblin in anger.

"All you had to do was pay a dollar you green freak." The boy got back on his feet and pushed his finger into the Goblin's chest for emphasis. "Now you are going to pay me a dollar for the paper you ruined or I'm going to kick your retarded butt."

Goblin wasted no time in grabbing the boys finger and breaking it.

The boy yelled in pain and fell to one knee.

"Hey, leave that kid alone you physco." Yelled a man with a suitcase in his hand.

The goblin ignored him and brought his right foot into the boys face breaking his nose as blood went splattering. The boy fell to both knees had grabbed his nose with his free hand.

"You monster, you'll pay for that." Said the same man as he swung the briefcase at the Goblin's head.

The Goblin did nothing to avoid it and the suitcase connected with his head. The Goblin's body didn't move in the least from the blow. He then slowly turned his head looking at the shocked man. Without a word quick as lighting he put his free hand around the man's throat and choked him. The man tried to desperately remove the hands but was no match for the Goblins strength.

The Goblin then seemed to get bored and snapped the man's neck like a trig. He then released his hold and the man fell limp to the ground. Screams came from all over the street and people starting running in panic. Goblin only smiled at this and turned his attention back to the boy. This time the boys' eyes held no anger or defiance. That had been replaced by horror and fear.

"It's your fault that he's dead. This could have all been avoided if you simply hadn't bothered me." Said the Goblin

"Please mister, I'm sorry. Don't kill me; I got a little sister who looks up to me. She's very sick and I'm only doing this job to help my parents pay for her surgery." He said shakily as tears mixed with the blood rolling down his face.

"How disgustingly sweet, a kid with family values. Tell you what; I'm going let you help your sister after all."

"You are?" the boy said shakily.

The Goblin bent down to look the boy straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm going to send you to hell in advance to save her seat for her." He said viciously.

The boy's eyes widened in terror but could do nothing as the Goblin lifted him in the air by one arm. Goblin then slung the boy hard to the right sending him crashing through the side window of a taxi driving by. Glass flew inside the taxi along with the bloodied broken boy onto the lap of the married couple inside. The couple screamed in horror and the taxi driver swerved hard from surprise. He drove into the wrong lane and a blue jeep ran into the taxi sending it spinning. More cars started to crash into each other in the chaos until until the entire block was stacked with cars.

Goblin looked at what he had done and laughed his insane laugh to the heavens. It was only when his laughs calmed that he heard whistles coming toward his direction. He turned and saw two traffic cops climbing through the wreckage blowing their whistles at him.

"Stop right there." One of them yelled at him nearly falling off a car in the process.

"Where's the fun in that." The Goblin said as he walked toward the pile up. He then stopped in front of a blue mustang with one man inside dazed. He bent down and proceeded to pick the car up over his head. Before the police could even react he threw it right at them.

The police were concentrating so much on climbing over cars that they didn't see the car coming until it was too late. The cars hood crashed right on top of them and they were crushed instantly.

Somehow the driver inside had survived and was attempting to clime through his broken window. With broken ribs and a crushed left leg he was half way out when the car burst into flames and exploded.

The Goblin slapped his knees and nearly choked from his laughter. This was turning out to be a really fun day. Suddenly the voice of the Green Goblin disappeared on the one of Norman Osborne appeared.

Osborne looked up and saw the carnage that lay before him.

"My God what have you done? The flames, the blood, the people. This had to stop Goblin, it has to stop." Said Osborne's voice.

Then the voice of the Green Goblin came back.

"No Osborne, I will never stop. The only way to get people's respect is to make them fear you. You are weak Osborne, that's why I'm here. Now shut up and bow to the will of the Green Goblin.

Osborne's voice again.

"No, no, what I have done." Said Osborne's voice weakly until vanishing back in the deepest part of his mind.

The Goblin laughed again as he regained full control over the body. He then turned to the stack of papers on the ground that the boy was passing out. With no snot nose kid to interrupt him this time he picked up a paper and opened it. As he walked back towards his hover scooter he saw that the name of the paper was the 'Phoenix Gazette'. That meant that he was in Arizona. He was astonished that his device had teleported him all the way from New York. He was an even greater genius than he thought. As he reached his scooter and began to get on another thought came to him. OsCorp had a building in Phoenix, and if memory served it was about 20 miles from here. He would go there and repair his device.

He dropped the paper to the ground and turned on the scooter just as he heard sirens in the distance. He knew it was the slow witted police and fireman coming to the rescue. No matter, he had his fun and now it was time for business. The scooter rose into the air and he flew off in the direction of OsCorp putting the devastation he had created out of his mind.

Deep beneath the Earth in an underground facility another combatant from the fight from earlier had returned home. General Ross's helicopter had finally freed itself from the effects of the gravity cannon and returned to base with an escort that had met them half way. Now safely in Cadmus's main base of operations General Ross walks toward the conference room where he must give his report. He knows it will not go well. The General stands in front of the door and a red ray sweeps his entire body. It scans to the molecular level so not even a shape shifter could by pass it. Once finished the scanner looks in its records to make sure that person should be accessing that room at a certain time. No one in the facility can enter a room unless previously scheduled to. Then if all the information is verified the person is only then given access to the room. That is the case as the door opens and the General walks inside as the door closes and bolts behind him.

"Report General." Said Amanda Waller sitting at the head of the table. On the left side sat two other men. One was the head scientist of bio lab while the other a computer genus of a multibillion dollar company. No one outside this room had ever heard of him and that was the way he liked it. True power came from being anonymous.

One the right side there were two men and two women. The first man was the Sectary of state working behind the presidents back. He felt the President gave the League far too much leeway and was protecting the world as he sought best.

The woman beside him was the chief shuttle designer for NASA. Her knowledge of astrophysics and space travel made her a valuable member of the team.

The man beside her was the chief weapon seller in the Middle East. He was a criminal but Cadmus put that aside in favor of his abilities to get them the finest weapons and raw materials.

The final woman was a mystery to all in the room. No one knew who she was or exactly what she brought to Cadmus. But none were foolish enough to ask her either. One had only to look in her silver eyes to see that she would cut your throat in a second if provoked.

The General nodded to all those gathered and took his seat on the left side. He then began his grave report. He told them they had captured four and taken them to the transport ship. How the other three were tiring and soon to join the others. Then his report started to go down hill as he explained about the people coming out of the black hole. He explained his decision to send the hover scooters after the green figure and the helicopters to take the one in blue and red. He described the best he could how the figure in blue and red had destroyed two of the helicopters and badly damaged the transport ship. He then told them about after he had the league surrounded when the blue and red figure appeared again and taunted him to use his cannon. At this point his fists were clenching and his blood boiled. He then reluctantly told them how the cannon had some how backfired and sent them flying miles into the sky.

"We finally regained control and you know the rest." He finished with his head down.

The others around the table looked at him but didn't say a word.

"You still do not know the identity of this unknown savoir? Even if he isn't part of the Justice League you have identification from every hero and vigilante in the world." Said the Secretary of State.

"No, I have scanned the image from the helicopters memory and have not come up with a match. There were a few possibles but none conclusive." Said the Computer Whiz.

"It seems quite clear to me that we have new player gentlemen. One, which by the General's description, is not overly powerful but very creative. Instead of adding seven more to our collection we have none. Note to mention the lost of machines and personal. Have I missed anything General?" Amanda Waller said looking straight at him.

The General glared at her but remained silent.

"Calm yourself Amanda, the General is not at fault here. He worked with the information that he was given. This unknown was not in any previous briefing so he could not have known what to do. He is only a soldier after all. They can only follow the orders they are given, they are incapable of making plans on their own." Finished the woman who nobody knew.

The General redirected his glare at her and was prepared to speak before he saw the others around the table shake their head. He shut his mouth and looked away from her.

Amanda Waller cringed at being called her first name but she too said nothing t the women. Instead she addressed Samantha Fields.

"Ms. Fields, what is the status of our space units?"

"Four units are already completed and the remaining six will be ready in four days. But I must once again warn you about the power source we are using. It is very unstable and could cause the units to malfunction or explode." Said the NASA designer.

"I know, you have brought this up before. I can assure you that our supplier says they are safe. He is never incorrect in his calculations." Said Amanda

"I would like to meet this supplier and discuss this face to face." Said Samantha.

"That is impossible and you know it. Moving to other business how is the genetic restructuring going professor Burke?" asked Amanda of the bio lab scientist.

"Quite well, from the samples we have obtained from the five detainees we have already starting the cloning process. The duplicates will be far stronger than the originals with none of the weaknesses."

"You said the same of the Supergirl clone and she was beaten by the original." Said Amanda.

"That was a mistake dealing with the mind synapses that has been corrected."

"For your sake I hope so. Have the controlling devices been tested probably so these clones don't turn on us Simon?"

"Indeed, the technology we are using will yield a hundred percent loyalty." Said the Computer Whiz.

"Very good, I believe that is all gentlemen and ladies as we must reaccess our next course of action. The next meeting will take place at ten am tomorrow."

Everyone except Amanda stood and exited the room talking among themselves. Once all had left and the door closed Amanda turned off the light. A screen then came from the ceiling and she stood at attention. A face appeared on the screen awaiting her to speak.

"I trust you heard the newest report." Amanda said.

"Yes, I am most displeased at the outcome. Even with the assistance of this new ally and his powers your forces estimation of success only went down five percent. That you failed defies the odds as experience has shown me humans often do. This failure is unacceptable and will not be repeated. Continue the next objective without haste." The face then disappeared and the screen rolled back up. Amanda stood alone in the dark and bowed.

"As you wish my master."

End of chapter 3. I'm sure that some of you can probably figure out who the mastermind behind Cadmus is. Review please.


	4. Stories of the past

The Green Goblin surveyed the area underneath him with barely controlled anger. From his hover scooter he rechecked the location of his phoenix base in his head. Osborne was mostly useless but he did posses a photographic memory. Osborn's mind confirmed that this was the location. But instead of seeing an OsCorp building he saw a school. It had a name but he didn't bother to read it. The anger he felt over this injustice blinded him from such trivial things.

"What the hell is this, where is OsCorp! What pathetic fool tore it down to build a school! This insult will not stand; I will not let this abomination desecrate the holy ground where OsCorp once lay." The Goblin ranted expressing all his fierce anger.

The Goblin then turned his attention to his scooter and saw that it was nearing empty. He shook his head in disgust knowing he would have to fill it up. For the moment the destruction of the school would have to wait. He surveyed the scene flying around until finally finding a gas station. He then flew towards it all the while thinking how he could destroy the school. As the Goblin landed by one of the pumps he ignored the commotion from the people and saw a gas tanker enter the station. He suddenly smiled as he now had an idea for the school's destruction.

While the Goblin was formulating his plan Amada Waller walked into the Cadmus war room. This room was one of the largest throughout the entire base. At the very front was digital map of the globe. Different color dots littered the screen each representing something different. The yellow dots represented where certain hero's appeared numerous times drawing the conclusion that it was that particular hero's home town. The green represented the deployment of Cadmus units while the blue represented regular government units. Lastly the red represented the danger spots that had been attacked repeatedly.

In the right corner of the room were two rows of super computers that were manned at all times. The technicians working on them monitored news pertaining to anything super human or unnatural. They also monitored the internet scanning for keywords that would give out a red flag. Lastly they were tapped into every phone, whether it be local, satellite, or cell, also on watch for keywords that would indicate an attack by those who considered themselves above the law.

In the other corner was a small lab showcasing the newest weapon developments. There were bigger labs throughout the base but this was where the final projects were shown. Only here would a tested weapon be approved for use in the outside world.

The final station of the room was the big table that dominated in the center. This was where the descions were made on how to use the other things in the room for best efficiently. A better term would be that is was the nucleus that held the others together. This was the destination of Amanda Waller.

Once she entered the war room four guards immediately pointed their weapons at her. However she was calm as she simply layed out her hand. A solider stepped forward and placed her left hand on a flat box in his hand that scanned hers. Once that was complete he used a hand held scanner on her eyes. The scan confirmed her identity and he took them away. But instead of lowering their weapons they began to pull the trigger. They stopped when Amanda took an ID card from her pocket slowly and held it out. It was taken and put through yet another scanner. Once that scan was complete it authorized Amanda Waller access to this room. She was then given back her card and the soldiers lowered their weapons.

"Good evening Ms. Waller, they're expecting you." Said one of the soldiers.

"I know, continue you duties." She said before walking past them toward the table. Once she approached she saw the general and some of his aids talking around the table. Once he noticed her he turned away from them and directed his attention to her.

"Report General, why have you contacted me so soon after our previous meeting?" she said.

"I assure you, this is of significant importance. We have located the stolen scooter from today's battle. We were able to track down its homing beacon signal just ten minutes ago. It stands to reason the green and purple figure we encountered earlier still has it in his possession." Replied the general.

"It's about time, what is its locations?"

"Phoenix, not to far our earlier battle. The scooter is currently at a BP station. He must be there to get gas."

"I think that is obvious General, now what are your plans on how to handle it?"

He ignored the insult and pressed on.

"I have dispatched one convey and one aerial unit to capture this thing. Once done they will bring him back where he will undergo extensive interrogation. One way or another we will find out who he and his spandex friend are. Also determine where that black hole came from."

"Are you sure that will be enough? He and his friend already made fools of you earlier. I don't want to see repeat of that failure." Said Amanda.

The General bristled at this but held in his angry retort.

"We were caught off guard, this time we have the element of surprise. The mission will be a success, of that I am sure." He said.

"At least one of us his." She said

Up in space inside the watchtower Spiderman was giving his own explanation of recent events.

"Next thing I know I'm teleported here. I think that pretty much brings us to the present. Alright you heard my story, now how about returning the favor and telling me yours." Said Spiderman

Spiderman had told them how he met the other league members beginning with his fight with the Green Goblin on the bridge. He only told them the part about him being an insane criminal, not the part about Osborne having no control. Despite all that had transpired Osborne deserved his identity kept secret. He also gave no mention about Mary Jane. That was personal and none of their business.

He then described how he and the Green Goblin went into an unstable portal and ended up in the middle of a battle field. When he was asked why he helped he only responded that Supergirl had asked him to. He explained that he had a sixth sense about determining friend from foe and that he only received good vibes from her. He then explained the actions he took. The league members around the table who were there also described what they saw him do.

During all this Jonn scanned all their minds for any kind of deceit but found none. He did sense Spiderman was keeping something back but nothing of danger to them. Since he was largely responsible for stopping Cadmus from taking seven more of their members that allowed him his personal thoughts.

"Indeed you have been very forthcoming and you deserve the same from us. However before I begin I am intrigued about this interdimesional teleportal device. It seems the reason for you two being here. I'm sure by now that you have come to the conclusion that you are no longer in your reality." Said Jonn.

Spiderman let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that. When I damaged the Goblins device it must have altered the dimensional frequency. Instead of teleporting us from one location to another it teleportal us from one dimension to the other. That's very dangerous; we could have caused a rip in time and space. There by causing a collapse between our two worlds knocking both out of existence." Said Spiderman in a near panic.

"Fortunally that appears to not have happened seeing as we are all still here. Another concern is that this Goblin you described as insane still has this device. If he should use it again what you just described could become a reality."

The others around the table gasped at this.

"Great, just great. You really did it this time Spidy." Spiderman said slamming his forehead against the table.

"Two years ago a similar event transpired here. A League from another dimension came into our reality and us into theirs. I won't bother you with the details but they had a stable teleporter meaning there was little danger in a tear in time and space. We must stop this Green Goblin from using his device again." Said Jonn.

"Well he may be a lunatic but he is still a scientist. He saw how unstable that portal was and he will attempt to repair it before using it again. So at lest I have some time. That wacko is my only ticket back home. But until then you still haven't told me your story."

"I apologize, I am just unsure on where to begin." Replied Jonn.

"Well how about we start how you all came together to form the Justice League in the first place?" Spiderman suggested.

"Very well, the league was started four years ago when I first came to this planet. I was attempting to warn the humans of an alien invasion. However I was captured by aliens who had already infiltrated this planet's government."

"Is that who Cadmus is? Aliens in disguise as humans?" asked Spiderman.

"Unfortuanlly no, Cadmus is quite human and are controlled by no alien force to our knowledge. The alien forces who threaten this planet four years ago were beaten by seven individuals including myself. The other six were Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Flash, Wonder Women, and Hawkgirl. With are combined powers we defeated them and forced the survivors to flee into the safety of space. After that Superman approached the rest of us about forming a group. To make sure that nothing like the invasion would ever catch Earth so off guard ever again. We all agreed to join and that was the birth of the Justice League." Jonn said.

Spiderman looked at the members around the table. Then he remembered those that Supergirl had shown him on the tour.

"So the original league only had seven members. Man, it seems like you have a lot more now." He said.

"Yes, but the League did not offer membership to other hero's until two years ago when there was another alien invasion." Said Jonn.

"Not the same one's from before?" asked Spiderman.

"No, these were Thanagarians. The war like bird race from Hawkgirl's home world of Thanagar. As it turned out she had been sent here as a spy all along. At first they appeared friendly and offered their help against a dangerous enemy that was approaching Earth to conquer and enslave its people. However this proved to be a lie and their true intent was to us Earth in a maneuver that would destroy their long time nemesis the Gordians once and for all. Unfortuanly this maneuver would also destroy the Earth but they didn't care about that. Of course we wouldn't stand for this and we fought them. But Hawkgirl had reported the League's weakness as well as the military's and we were soundly defeated and jailed."

"Moving ahead the League eventually escaped our prison and fought back with the assistance of Hawkgirl who confided in us that she didn't know about their plan to destroy Earth. We were victorious in stopping the Thanagarians and just like the alien invaders from two years previous they too fled into space. But victory did not come without a price. Many cities had taken damage in the battle and had to be rebuilt. The same went for the military. As for the league we had to crash the original watchtower in order to destroy the Thanagarians Earth base. Also Hawkgirl quit the team and Green Lantern was gravely injured."

"At first those of us that remained weren't sure where to go from here. We had no base, lost a member, and it would be awhile before the other could go back on active duty. It was decided that we too would rebuild and send out invitations for other hero's to join the League. Once that happen the Watchtower was not only a place of residence but also a battle station. That is what you see here today." Said Jonn.

Spiderman looked at the Martian silently gathering his thoughts.

"Damn, you guys defiantly had more exiting lives then me in my dimension. Speaking for myself I've only encountered one alien named Venom, a symbiote. The Earth in my reality has faced crisis's but nothing so global. We have had world wars but just against each other. Our biggest threat to our survival is ourselves." Said Spiderman.

"So you have no league of hero's monitoring your planet in your dimension?" asked Black Canary who had been a silent listener until this point.

"Not really. Don't get me wrong, there are groups of super hero's that fight injustice. For instance there are the X-men."

"Who are they?" asked Green Arrow.

"They are humans who contain an active mutant gene that give them special powers. They fight for equal rights between mutants and humans. They do this both through politics as well as on the battle field. Just like humans there are those mutants who are bad and cause destruction because they have the power to do so. The X-men fight against them; they are let by the most powerful physic and telepath on Earth professor Charles Xavier. He believes in the coexistence between humans and mutants to make a better world. One the other side the primary leader of the bad guys is the self proclaimed master of magnetism Magneto. He believes that mutants are superior and as such humans should be their slaves."

"Not a guy I would want to mess with." Said Steel. He knew that this Magneto guy could tear his armor apart.

"Me neither, I'm glad I haven't had the displeasure of meeting him. There are other smaller groups too but the biggest and the one most resembling your League would have to be the Avengers. These guys travel all over the world fighting to keep the peace. There powers are numerous as well as their resources. I haven't met any of them but I believe that they actually work for the world government." Said Spiderman.

At this pronouncement there were stunned faces all around.

"They work for the government, doing whatever the wimpy politicians say? They sound like a punch of sissy's to me." Said Wildcat.

"I assure they are no sissy's, neither are the people they face. But like I said I never met one so I could be wrong."

"How was such as organization between hero and government founded." Said Jonn intrigued by this cooperation between two powerful groups. Perhaps they could use it in their present situation.

"I don't really don't know the specific's, but I believe it was started by Earth's greatest champion and legend Captain America."

"Why is he so great and legendary." Asked Supergirl curious how Spiderman's enthusiasm rised when he mentioned this man.

"Well it starts back in 1945 during World War Two. The Germans along with their allies were attempting to conquer the entire known world and live like kings. Their leader was a mad man but also a brilliant scientist who called himself the Red Skull. His head was actually red, I don't know how. He was also a deadly assassin and it was said his eyes could cower the strongest man. His inventions were made only for mass destruction and he used them for this purpose without hesitation. With him in command he and his allies did inhumane atrocity's that set the world on fire and caused people to hide in fear. He had to be stopped, so they made a way to do so."

"Now this next part I learned from a man named Nick Fury and I'm supposed to keep it a secret. But since this isn't my world I can tell you. A super soldier formula was created to combat the forces of the Red Skull. A private from the military was the first test subject tested. It was a complete success; he became stronger, faster, smarter, and more agile than the common man. He was given a costume as well as a shield that had the colors of the allies fighting the Red Skull. That day Captain America was born."

"Unfortunally he turned out to be the only test subject. A German spy had infiltrated the scientific staff and destroyed the lab. In the process he destroyed the formula and the scientist who created it. With no other copies the formula was lost and Captain America was the only one of his kind. But that didn't stop him; it only gave him more confidence to defeat the Red Skull and his vast evil."

"Sounds like my kind of guy." Said Green Arrow with a smile.

"Yeah, well he turned out to be the Red Skull's worst enemy. With Captain America leading the forces of good the Red Skull forces were being decimated left and right. His courage inspired others who had their own special skills and powers and they joined with him. They were determined to avenge the deaths the Red Skull had caused. As a result they called themselves the Avengers. Battle after battle Red Skull's forces retreated back into their territories seeking answers from their glorious leader. In a truly insane and desperate move the Red Skull gave them one. Seeing that there was a good chance he would loose he admitted to the world that he had a doomsday device. He told them that if he couldn't win no one would, he would destroy the planet. He would not use the weapon if America and its allies unconditionally surrendered to him."

"Are you serous, he actually threaten that?" asked Supergirl

"That guy was definitely off his rocker." Said Wildcat.

"If you are here obviously he did not use it, so what happen." Said Jonn, he too intrigued by Spiderman's story.

"Well America and its allies weren't sure what to do. They knew the Red Skull was mad, but they also knew he was a brilliant scientist. They couldn't take the chance that he would go through with his threat, but at the same time they couldn't surrender and give him complete control over the world. As the governments discussed this Captain America and the Avengers made their own choice. Red Skull had to be stopped, now more than ever. So without their government's permission they attacked the Red Skull's fortress in an all out assault. The attack was such a surprise that the soldiers were unprepared and could do little to stop Captain America and his Avengers. In the end Red Skull ran to the basement of his fortress presumly to arm the doomsday weapon. However thanks to the Avengers keeping the soldiers busy Captain America stopped Red Skull before he reached it. At this point it's mostly rumor as no one was actually in the room but apparently it was the clash of the Titans. It's said that the building itself shook from the force of their blows and the skies thundered. It was truly the ultimate battle between good and evil."

"So who won?" said Supergirl leaning forward in her seat captivated by the story. The others too were captivated and wanted Spiderman to continue but they hid it better.

"Well, the soldiers finally surrendered and the Avengers reached the room where the battle took place. Except that when they got there the room was empty. There was no trace of the Red Skull or Captain America. They searched high and low but found nothing. No blood, no secret panels that suggested they had left the castle some how. But what they did find was the doomsday device. The Red Skull had been telling the truth. Shortly after the weapon was dismantled and the search continued. But the search turned up nothing. However with the Red Skull gone his allies soon followed. The apparent death of the Red Skull weakened their drive to keep the war going while Captain America's disappearance only drove America and its allies harder to defeat there enemy once and for all."

The bad guys surrendered and the good guys won. A few weeks later with no bodies found Captain America was declared dead. He was given a grand funeral that was attended by all high government officials and the Avengers. Also regular people who only heard of his exploits through the paper and radio came. There had never been a grander funeral. Once the funeral ended there were many tears but also many cheers. Such a great man should not be mourned, but be praised. For he had truly saved the planet. He was a legend, and he would always be known as Earth's greatest hero." Finished Spiderman trying to hold back tears.

The others around him too remained silent in their own thoughts thinking about the story they just heard. Some blinked their eyes while others looked at the table not knowing what to say. Finally Jonn broke the silence.

"It is a title well earned, and I thank you for telling it to us. Am I correct in assuming to this day that neither body has still not been found?" Jonn said.

Spiderman only nodded his head.

"You have done this man a great justice Spiderman, thanks to you he will be remembered in this reality as well." Said Jonn.

Spiderman looked up at him then.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"You are welcome, I also admire the man for what he was able to accomplish with his government. For if we too had been able to form such an alliance maybe none of this would have happened."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Jonn." Said Spiderman.

"You see Cadmus is the government's way to keep power in their control. They feel that we have become to powerful and could become corrupt. So they have decided that we must be stopped at any cost."

"Whoa, that is one big leap. Their attacking you just because of a possibility that might not even happen? I thought the government would have better judgment then to jump to conclusions so fast without any evidence pointing in that direction." Said Spiderman.

"Well in a way they do have evidence." Said Jonn.

"What?" said Spiderman

"I told you earlier that we encountered a League from another dimension. What I didn't mention is that they turned their world into a dictatorship with them as the sole rulers. They came here to do the same feeling that we were too soft. Well to beat them we had to get a man named Lex Luthor out of prison because he had created a weapon that could take away super powers. But in order to do so we had to explain to the government why we wanted him out. So we told them about the Justice Lords, that's what they called themselves, and how they ruled their world with an iron fist. The government agreed and Luthor used his weapon to strip the Lord's of their powers. What we didn't count on was the government thinking we too would follow in the steps of the Justice Lords. That would mean we would control them and live like kings. To them this scenario was unacceptable and they started thinking about ways to stop us. With that came the birth of Cadmus. You saw today only a couple of the things they have used against us. It truly is a war with the innocent people of Earth in the cross fire." Said Jonn.

Spiderman had been speechless very few times in his life and this was one of them. He didn't know what to think.

"As of right now I am the only original member of the Justice league not captured. The rest Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl are prisoners of Cadmus." Said Jonn.

"Wait, I though Hawkgirl quit." Said Spiderman.

"She has returned on active duty since then."

Spiderman only nodded trying to sort out through all this information.

"Do you know where they are being held?" he asked.

"No, but we believe it is somewhere underground and shielded where are sensors can't locate it."

Spiderman nodded at this and took his remote out his back pocket.

"I might be able to help you there. You see before I sent that helicopter flying I put one of my spider tracers on it. Unfortuanlly it only has a five mile range so we would have to be close. Also if the place is shielded with lead the signal won't go through. I'm hoping that with all this fancy equipment around I can boost the power of this and find the tracer. This in turn should find your friends." Said Spiderman.

"Not bad kid." Said Green Arrow.

"Yeah, maybe the rookie will be worth keeping around for a while." Said Wildcat.

"We all appreciate your help Spiderman, I'm sure we can-"

Jonn was cut off as the Watchtower's alarms went off.

"What in the world is that?" said Spiderman.

"The watchtower censor's have picked up an emergency. We will have to continue this later." He stood up and fazed through the wall.

"We all better check it out." Said Black Canary.

The others nodded and followed her out except for Supergirl.

"Come on, whether you like it or not your apart of this now." She said

Spiderman shook his head and followed her out the door. He and Supergirl entered a room with a large computer screen. He listened as Jonn started to talk.

"A BP gas station just exploded in Phoenix not too far from the recent battle with Cadmus. The number of those dead is undetermined but the toxic fumes from the explosion will poison those miles around."

"Are we sure it is not another trap Jonn?" said Black Canary.

"Not 100 percent positive, but we must take the chance. Many innocent lives could be in danger. Choose your team Black Canary and head out." Said Jonn.

Spiderman just looked on as this went on. This reality was defiantly going to take some getting use too.

Back on Earth the Green Goblin was driving the tanker away from the towering inferno. A simple spark had been all that was needed to set the gas station ablaze. He needed the distraction to distract others from his true intent. He made another turn and knew the school was only two minutes away. Soon the abomination would be destroyed, and he would get away unharmed on the hover scooter he had tied on top of the tanker. He laughed insanely and wished this fun day never end.

End of chapter 4

Cliff hanger. Can the League stop the Green Goblin in causing the school a similar fate to the gas station? And what about the units the General sent out? Review to find out


	5. Turbo

Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter but I do not own the Justice League or Spiderman. The characters that are mine you will know and please don't copy. Thank you for the good reviews as they inspire me to keep writing this fic.

"Just how far away is the explosion from the battle J'onn?" asked Spiderman while Black Canary was choosing her team.

"Approximately 28 miles, why do you ask Spiderman?" Replied the Martian.

"Because I have a feeling that the Green Goblin is behind it. He can't go too far without causing some kind of destruction. He just can't help himself." Said Spiderman.

"Are you saying you wish to join the team heading down to help?" said J'onn.

"Yes."

"Very well, but if we allow it the Goblin must not be your primary objective. Helping to put out the flames and evacuate those around the area must be your priority. Can you accept these terms?" said J'onn.

Spiderman thought about for a minute. He had already let the Green Goblin get away once to help these guys. Was he prepared to do the same again? The Goblin had the only means of his going back home. Not to mention the danger of destroying both realities if the Goblin decided to use the interdimensional teleporter device without making repairs first. That variable alone should warrant going after the Goblin first. But first and foremost he was a super hero. Lives had already been lost and more would be if he did not act. The Goblin using the damaged device was only a possibility. The death of more innocent by the explosion was a certainty.

"I can live with those terms, but after we secure the area I reserve my right to look for the Goblin. Don't forget our conversation from earlier about a possible tear; he is a danger to your world as well as mine." Said Spiderman.

"Agreed, which is why after the situation is handled the others will assist you in your search. I assure you that I have not forgotten the dangers this Green Goblin presents." Said J'onn.

"Okay that settles then, you're with us Spiderman. I also want Supergirl, Turbine (red guy with T on his chest, I don't know his name), Longshadow, and Plastic man. All the names I just call report to the teleporter room immediately." Finished Black Canary jogging off to the room herself.

"Look's like me and you get to work together again Spidy." Said Supergirl.

"Yeah, except this time how about remaining conscious would you. You aren't exactly a light weight to carry you know." Said Spiderman in a serious voice.

Supergirl gave him a small scowl and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. At least for her it was light, for him it felt like a real punch. As such he winced and rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Calm down Xena, it was only a joke." He said walking in front of her.

Supergirl stopped and looked at Spiderman's back.

"Who's Xena?" she said quizzically.

In response Spiderman only laughed a she walked faster to catch up with him.

Back on Earth the Goblin made yet another turn coming closer to his goal. In the background he could hear sirens from both fire engines and police cars. Of course the fools were too late, just as they would be when he reached the school. It was nice being a brilliant genius; it always meant that you were smarter than everyone else. Just as he began to get lost in that thought the tanker suddenly came to a complete stop.

The Green Goblin immediately broke from his reverie and looked around him.

"What happen, why won't this infernal machine move?" he raved.

He pushed the gas petal to the floor but the tanker remained motionless. He heard the engine roar put nothing was happening. It wasn't until he looked through the windshield that he saw a blue and white glow. He then looked in his drivers and passenger windows and saw the same thing. He also saw cars going around him as they honked their horns in annoyance. The Green Goblin tried to open the door but found that it would not budge.

"Attention unidentified individual, turn off your motor and put both hands out your window. You have thirty seconds to comply before you are forced out manually." Said a voice from above.

The Green Goblin looked all around him before leaning towards his windshield and looked upward. He cursed as he saw a stealth helicopter that looked similar to the ones he had seen earlier. His attention was drawn away from the helicopter when two black hummers pulled up on each side of him. Four heavily disguised and armed men got out of each and surrounded him from the front and the sides. One of the hummers appeared to have a shadow still inside but he put that aside. Some how the people from earlier had found him and wanted him to pay for his crimes.

"Roll down your window freak and put both hands out." One of the soldiers commanded on his driver's side. He had his weapon pointed right at him while another slowly took two metal cuffs from his pocket.

The Goblin inwardly smiled as he realized that they wanted him alive. He could definitely use this information to his advantage. He began rolling down his window surprised that it actually moved. Whatever beam they were using to keep the tanker still had its limitations. He too put this information away deciding that it could prove to be useful in the future. He put both hands out the window submissively and yelled out to them.

"I'm afraid you have given me no choice but to surrender. I humbly give up and prepared to pay for whatever crimes I have done against you." He said in a sincere somber voice.

The soldiers glanced at each other not knowing what to make of this development. They were told that this individual was considered dangerous and that extreme caution should be used. In no way did they expect for him to give up without any semblance of a fight. The soldiers who spoke to him before once again talked.

"No tricks, you make any aggressive move what so ever we will fire without hesitation. Is that clear!" he said in a commanding voce.

"Perfectly, I have done wrong and deserve to be punished. No tricks, I swear on my honor." Said the Goblin.

The soldier looked at the out stretched hands for a moment before signaling the solider with the metal cuffs beside him to advance and put the cuffs on. The soldiers nodded his conformation of the order and walked toward the purple hands opening the cuffs up. Just as he was about to put the cuffs on the hands moved quick as lighting.

Before the other soldiers could even squeeze their triggers the Green Goblin grabbed both of the soldier's wrists and yanked his body through the window. Once inside the Goblin pressed the man's body against the door just as the soldiers on the driver's side fired. The man's body was rittled with ammo acting as a shield for the Goblin. However the Goblin did not remain idle and jumped through the front windshield just as the soldiers on the passenger side fired as well. The soldiers at the front raised their weapons but did not fire. At the angle if they missed their fire would go right through the truck and into the tanker in the back causing a huge explosion. The Green Goblin knew this and even before the glass stop falling he climbed over the top of the truck on then onto the tanker itself. He then ran to the center where his hover scooter was tied on and looked at those below him.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, you morons can't fire up here on the chance that you'll hit the tanker. But just in case some of you think you're hot shot snipers I'll raise the ante."

With that said he bent down and put his fist through the side of the tanker. He created a fist size hole and oil started to pour out. He then brought his fist out and sparks started dancing around his fingers.

"Anybody make one false move and my sizzling hands hit the oil. You all know what the result of that would be. Now put your weapons down and tell that guy in the helicopter to turn off his beam. I suggest you hurry because I am not a patient man." Said the Green Goblin his sparkling hand only inches from causing all of their demise.

Not to far away the Justice League was doing what they do best, saving people.

"Supergirl, Turbine, blow the smoke away into the sky where it's safe and then disperse it. Longshadow and Spiderman go to the surrounding buildings the fire has spread to. Get as many people out of the top floors as you can. Plastic Man, assist the firemen with their hoses and reach even the farthest fires. I'll assist in putting out the fires as well." Yelled Black Canary giving orders to the others. None hesitated and went to do as they were told.

Supergirl and Turbine flew on opposite sides of the gas station as the fireman tried to put out the fire from the ground. Turbine put both hands out and wind came out. He made the wind suck in the smoke from all around the area. Supergirl for her part began to spin in circles at tremendous speed sucking all the smoke and the flames toward her. She then flew higher in the air just as Turbine raised his arms sending the smoke in the air also. Once high enough the two combined their wind forces dispersing the smoke and flames and leaving only clear air. They gave each other a brief smile before looking down and seeing their job wasn't over yet. They flew back down to repeat the process over again.

In the surrounding area other building had caught on fire from the explosion. Longshadow wasted no time in making himself tens time bigger. He was now tall as the buildings themselves and was eye to eye with the people at the top. He put out his giant hand in front of a window with two elderly people screaming out of it.

"Don't be afraid, I'm only here to help. Just get on my hand and I will bring you to safety." said Longshadow.

The Elderly couple heisted a moment before climbing out the window and onto Longshadow's hand. Longshadow offered the same invitation to others in the apartment building.

Spiderman was not idle himself as he swung down in front of a car dealership. The front doors were blocked by fire as well as parts of the roof. Spiderman listened closing trying to tell if someone was still inside.

"Please something help us, we're trapped and my wife is going into labor." A man's voice yelled.

Spiderman shook his head at this pronouncement. It seemed that he always picked the worst cases. He looked a round for a idea to get inside. The firemen were busy with other buildings and wouldn't have time to help him. He looked back to the roof but saw the flames had already made its surface unsteady. A rescue from there was out of the question. He then looked over the car lot and slapped the front of his head for not seeing it sooner. He wasted no time and ran for a black van not too far away. It was locked but no match for his spider strength. Once opened it only took him seconds to hot wire the car. Who says science doesn't come in handy. He then started the engine and pushed the petal to the metal driving right through the glass front doors. Fire grazed the cars but none stayed on. Once he was clear of the flames he stopped the car but left the engine on. He then got out and saw who was there.

"Alright everybody it's time to go, everyone in the van now." Spiderman yelled in a voice that left no room for argument.

The eight people there didn't hesitate and rushed to get in. He saw two men helping a obvious pregnant women. There were also three other women as well as a little boy and girl. It was a tight fit but everybody managed to fit.

"Hold on to something, we're going back through the flames." Spiderman warned before turning the car around and gunning the engine. As the car started to go through the flames the ceiling caved in and fell right on the van.

"Oh my god we're going to die." Came a women's yell from the back.

Spiderman ignored her and the boards hitting the van. He spun the wheel side to side trying to avoid the worst of the debris. Just as he exited the building and the flames he heard one of the windows burst and screams. He continued driving until they were out of the parking lot and stopped in front of a ambulance. He then turned off the car and looked behind him. He saw that the back window had burst and glass had flown in. Some hit the people and they were bleeding but it didn't look life threating.

"Alright every one get out and walk to the ambulance. Even if you think you're alright I want you to get checked out." Spiderman said in a firm voice.

They all nodded and slowly got out the van as paramedics helped them. The pregnant woman was immediately taking to the back of the ambulance where doctors worked on her.

Spiderman signed and got out the car. He knew that he wasn't done yet and looked around for anyone else who might need help. As he was looking he saw plastic man looking like the good year blimp walking. Plastic man then stopped in front of a fire and opened his mouth. Gallons of water flew out and the flames starting going down. Soon no more water came out and plastic man was his regular size again.

Spiderman then heard a loud noise and the sound of glass shattering. He turned to the direction of the sound and saw that it was Black Canary. He had wondered what her power was. Although he couldn't make since what breaking some windows would do in the current situation. He had his answer when saw that the scream weren't only shattering windows. The force of the scream was also putting out flames. At this rate they would have all the fires out in no time. He was brought out of that thought when even more glass shattered and he was nearly blown off his feet. His head was banging and it took a while to clear it. When he could see clearly again he saw the van had tipped over as well as many people were on the ground as well. Including Black Canary, which meant the shock wave had not come from her but someone else, and from the other direction. Only his ability to stick to the ground had kept him on his feet.

He saw Black Canary slowing getting up and saying something in his direction but he couldn't hear her. The shockwave had distorted his sensitive ears. He pushed aside the drumming in his ears and tried to listen to her.

"What was that?" He finally heard her say.

Spiderman shook his head deciding that would be easier instead of trying to yell his confusion.

Black Canary nodded her understanding of him and looked around. She looked around and saw that Supergirl was heading her way. She was correct as Supergirl landed right beside her.

"I felt a huge vibration, was it you?" asked Supergirl.

"No, it was something much stronger than my voice. I want you and Spiderman to check it out. We have almost everything under control here. Once we are done we'll join you." Said Black Canary.

Supergirl nodded her head and flew off toward Spiderman to give him their new orders.

A few minutes before this the Green Goblin was feeling quite confident about his situation. He knew these soldier boys wouldn't risk him blowing the tanker. The helicopter had already turned off its ray. Now as soon as he got them to get in their cars and drive away he could finish what he had started.

"Good job with the helicopter, now it's your turn. Get in your little cars, and drive away. If you don't do so in the next 30 seconds we're are going up in smoke. I'm ready to die, are you?" the Green Goblin said cackling at them.

The one who had acted as their leader glanced at the others before speaking into his headset. The Green Goblin was glad; he was most likely giving everyone orders to retreat. This didn't last long however as he heard a door open. He looked behind him and saw the shadow in the hummer he saw earlier start to move out. He saw something red and kind of shinny step out before it became a blur. The next thing he knew he was catapulted into the air and slamming his back into the side of a building. He felt bones crack as he nearly went through the brick before dropping a good ten feet to the ground. He landed hard and felt his breath leave him.

The Goblin was no longer in a laughing mood as he struggled to stand. Blood flowed from his mouth and he could barely get his legs to work. When he looked up he saw something red again. Acting on pure instinct he raised both hands and a bright light flew out in the red figures direction.

It worked as the thing in red covered its eyes and twisted back and forth. It cursed to the heavens swearing sweet revenge. The Goblin laughed despite the pain it caused and slowly crawled away. He saw the soldiers with their guns but they made no move to aim in his direction. That disturbed him and he looked back at the figure in red.

No longer covering its eyes its hands were at its side. With its eyes closed it slowly raised both hands to its front only separating them by inches. There seemed to be red metal gauntlets on its hands but the Goblin's attention was taken away from those. The arms and hands started to shake until he saw a small orange ball began to form between the hands. Suddenly the orange ball grew in size and the red figure extended its hands outward to accommodate the size. The ball was now the size of the man's chest until it stopped growing.

The Green Goblin had no idea what it was but knew it wasn't good for him. Perhaps feeling fear for the first time in his life he got up with all his super strength and ran. He glanced back to see the red figure push the orange ball forward and it come in his direction at tremendous speed. He tried to run in the street to avoid it already knowing it would do the good. The Green Goblin thought he felt the air itself vibrate before he felt a huge force hit near his feet. He had time to only feel his body being torn apart before all went black.

The soldiers yelled in triumph at the fallen Goblin. The leader then stopped celebrating to talk into his headset.

"The hostile is down sir, the hybrid completed his first mission flawlessly."

"Glad to hear it soldier. Now load them both in the truck and get back here ASAP." Said the voice of the General over the communicator.

"Yes sir, will be there shortly." He cut the communication. "Alright boys load him up, it's time-" he was cut off from saying more by webbing covering his mouth.

"You're not leaving already are you? The party is just getting started and you guts are the guests of honor." Said Spiderman hanging from the side of a building.

"My friend's right, we want to pay you back for the party you gave us earlier. I insist that you stay." Said Supergirl with edge in her voice hovering in the air not to far from Spiderman.

The soldiers raised their weapons before their leader signaled them to put them down. They regrettably did so as he finally ripped the webbing away from his mouth.

"You think your so funny, but your not. The real joke is on you two. You're about to meet a similar fate to your green friend over there." The leader said pointing his finger behind them.

Spiderman and Supergirl turned around and saw the bloodied slump form of the Green Goblin. He wasn't moving, not even his chest was going up and down. Pieces of his flesh seem to be missing, especially near his legs. Supergirl looked at the sight in horror and covered her mouth. Spiderman wasn't sure what to feel. He hated the Green Goblin, wished him dead. But seeming him like this brought no satisfaction, only disgust and anger. Disgust at the sight of him, and anger at himself that he had wished such a thing on a person.

"You monsters, what did you do to him!" yelled Spiderman with steel in his voice turning back to look at the soldiers.

"Wasn't us spandex boy, it was big red over there." The leader said pointing to the side.

Spiderman followed his direction and saw a figure in red.

"Oh my god Flash, is that you!" screamed Supergirl beside him.

That name was familiar to him. He searched his memories and found a face with the name. It was on a picture inside the watchtower. It stood on the wall with six others stating they were the founding fathers of the Justice League. He remembered the picture and looked at the person before him.

The guy was in all red and appeared to be around six two. Except unlike the flash he saw this guy had armor on parts of his body. On his feet their appeared to be some metallic boots that shined against the sun's rays. There was also armor around his knee caps. As Spiderman continued to study him he came to the hands. They were covered with some kind of gauntlets that covered his entire wrist and hand. It also appeared to have clawed hands around his real ones. Spiderman by passed his chest armor and looked to his face. He wore a helmet that covered the sides of his face. You could still see the face that had yellow eyes that shined like the sun. On top of the helmet were spikes on his head that made him look like the devil. The fact that all this was a red yellowish color only added to that image. Beside that this guy was much more muscular than the picture of the flash he seen.

"Are you sure it's him, and not his bigger brother?" Spider whispered so only Supergirl could hear him.

"He doesn't have one." She said lamely. "It has to be him, be he's different. Those Cadmus monsters must have done this to him. I'll make them pay for this." She said gritting her teeth.

"Get real Supergirl, this isn't your bad joke Flash. This is his new and improved clone, Turbo." Said the leader laughing at the shock on Supergirl's face.

"You cloned him?" she said in disbelieve.

"Don't act so surprised blondy. From what I heard you met your own clone not to long ago. She turned out to be a failure, but Turbo is a success. Jut look at what he did to that green freak and the surrounding buildings." Said the leader.

They both looked and saw what he meant. The street around the Green Goblin was cracked all over. Not to mention buildings were in shambles. This Turbo must have been the one who created the shockwave from earlier.

"How did he do that?" Spiderman said not realizing he said it out loud.

"I could tell you, but I think a live demonstration would be better. Turbo, show these two your sonic cannon." The leader yelled.

The one known as Turbo turned to him and gave a short nod in conformation. He then turned to Supergirl and Spiderman. Turbo turned to his side and bent his needs a little. He then brought his hand s up like earlier with space between them. His hands started to vibrate and a orange glow started to form.

"My god, I see what he's doing. He's some how concentrating the air between his hands with the speed of his hands. The sound vibrations crash against each other having nowhere to escape. Eventually the buildup causes a compact force to form. Depending on his concentration and speed he can create a large a ball as he wants. Just like the guy said it's a sonic cannon. Its wave of trajectory as well as impact can destroy things from miles around. This Turbo is a living weapon." Said Spiderman in horrified wonder.

"Thanks for the science lesson, but I won't give him the chance to throw it." Supergirl said as she flew at him at tremendous speed.

"Wait!" Spiderman yelled trying to grab her but she was already gone.

With both fists forward Supergirl flew at Turbo preparing to knock him into next week. Just as she was about to hit him he became a blur and was gone from her sight. Supergirl flew right through where he was hitting nothing before putting on the breaks and turning around. She looked from side to side but did not see him.

"Above you!" she heard Spiderman yelled.

She looked above her to the roof and saw Turbo. He was still in a crouch with the ball in his hand (like Goku in Dragon Ball Z). He seemed to smile at her before turning away from her and in Spiderman's direction. He then pushed his hands forward and the sonic ball went flying.

"NO!" Supergirl yelled flying to somehow intercept it.

Spiderman saw it coming and turned to web a building to get away. Unfortuanlly Turbo's first use of the sonic cannon had destroyed majority of the buildings closest to him. Jumping from the wall and making a mad dash he prayed for a miracle to stop him from looking like the Goblin.

He got one. Still in the air and a good 15 feet away from Spiderman it exploded. However the shockwave was no less devastating than earlier. What buildings that had remained standing from the last blast could not do so again. They crumpled as windows shattered. The street itself was left not unharmed as cracks began to form all along it. Also the soldiers and the tanker were too close to this blast. The soldiers were knocked to the ground by the wave and the tanker shook. By its mere weight it did not fall over and possibly explode. However more oil flew through the air from the Green Goblin's punch from earlier.

Supergirl too met an unkind fate as she was heading towards the blast to save Spiderman. The wave knocked her backwards through the air rattling her bones. If she did not possess super human strength her bones might have been crushed. As a result she was only thrown about 30 feet, right into the Cadmus helicopter. The helicopter stood no chance against such force and exploded on her impact. They both went crashing down in flames to the ground.

Spiderman for his part was lifted off his feet into the air. He sought for a place to us his webs but was saved the trouble. A big hand caught him in mid air and stopped his flight. Spiderman slowly looked up and saw the face of Longshadow. He gave a sigh of relief and relaxed his body in the hand.

"Are you alright?" said LongShadow from above him.

"Yeah, thanks to you Shaq." Seeing the puzzled expression he waved his hands. "Nevermind, I mean thank you LongShadow." Spiderman said.

"You're welcome." Said LongShadow smiling with his youthful face. He than bent down and put Spiderman on the ground. At least what was left of the ground.

Spiderman looked at the destruction around him in horror. The place looked like a junk yard. Not to mention there was no telling how many people were in those buildings. He also saw the rest of the team, Black Canary, Plastic man, and Turbine.

"You guys have great timing." He said.

"Not so great, look at this Chaos. I managed to hit that thing with my Canary Call for all the good it did. I also saw Supergirl propelled into the helicopter and go down in flames with it." Said Black Canary

"What!" said Spiderman turning around looking for her.

"I wouldn't worry too much, that girl is built to take a lot more damage then that. What you saw earlier was only because kryptonite was involved. She'll fly out of there with barely a scratch on her." Said Plastic Man faithfully.

Spiderman looked back at him with a dubious expression on his face. But slowly nodded realizing that they knew her better then he did. But that didn't mean he would stop worrying until he saw her for himself.

"Turbine, get the weapons away from the soldiers before they recover." Order Black Canary.

Turbine raised his hands and used his wind powers to remove their weapons as they were slowly rising. Once is the air he use the strong winds to rip them apart..

"Who is responsible for all this mindless destruction?" Said Longshadow.

Spiderman looked around as saw Turbo on the ground in front of the building he had been on top of.

"There's your guy right there, and before any of you say anything he is not the Flash. He is a Flash clone Cadmus created who goes by the name Turbo. As you can see they made some modifications from the original." Spiderman said deadpanned.

"You think destroying our weapons means anything. Turbo has done all the damage here and there is nothing you can do to stop him." Yelled the soldier leader.

"He is correct." Came the voice of Turbo.

The League and Spiderman looked at him. This was the first time he had talked. For the League it was even more surprising because Turbo's voice sounded a lot like the Flash. Except that it was more edge and had no trace of humor in it.

"None of you are capable of stopping me. Cadmus has created me to be the perfect soldier. I have yet to show you even my full power." Said Turbo.

"Have you no remorse for the lives you have cost." Said LongShadow.

"Remorse is a useless emotion. The death of others means nothing as long as my objectives are achieved. Do not speak to me any more traitor. You left those who created you to join our enemy. Now your fate will be the same as theirs." Said Turbo.

Longshadow tensed his large fists in anger.

"I don't care who you are or what you call me. I will not let you destroy any more innocent lives." He said in anger stepping forward.

"Longshadow wait!" yelled Black Canary.

But Longshadow paid her no attention and stepped toward Turbo with his large legs. He then brought her his right leg high and brought the full force down on Turbo. The League watched astonished as Turbo made no move to dodge in which he easily could have done. They soon saw the reason as inches from Turbo's head Longshadow's foot stopped.

At first the League thought the youth had changed his mind and decided to stop on his own.. But by the concentration his face they could see that was not the case. He was using all his energy to bring the foot down to crush his enemy but could not.

"Foolish boy, had I not told you I hadn't shown all my powers. My body is in a state of constant flux meaning by body produces a sonic shield around my body at all times. Only by breaking through this layer of shielding can you get to me. You do not have such power." Turbo said.

Turbo then lifted his hands over his head.

"Allow me to show you another skill. Just like my sonic cannon I can harness the sonic waves to produce my own force. The force depends on my capacity for speed, and as you know I am very fast. I'll show you what I mean." Turbo said.

The very air above Turbo's hand began to become thick as he concentrated the waves. They actually caused Longshadow's foot to rise. Then in an impressive show of power Turbo pushed up and sent LongShadow's foot high in the air. LongShadow was completely off balance now and fell backwards crashing into the Earth causing a minor earthquake. The already damaged street crumbled even more upon the impact. Longshadow than returned to his original size and remained motionless.

"Nice earthquake, but I'll show you a better one." Turbo said placing both palms on the ground. Energy from his body ran into his arms and then into the street itself. He then directed the underground wave right towards the Justice League.

Cement flew through the air and underground pipes burst in a straight line towards the Justice League. Spiderman and Black Canary used their acrobatic skill to dodge and evade most of the onslaught. Turbine flew into the safety of the air. Unfortunally Plastic man was not nearly fast enough and cement and pipes crashed into him causing him to fall through the broken ground and into the sewers themselves. The same happen to Longshadow as he was still unconscious and was buried under rubble. When Turbo finally stopped there was a big 20 foot gaping hole between him and the Justice league.

Spiderman and Black Canary slowly stood with bruised body parts. A piece of Spiderman's costume around his leg was torn off and bleeding. Black Canary too had scratches around her face and was holding her right shoulder. Turbine was relativity unharmed and hovered above the giant whole.

"You like to use the force of sound, let us see how you handle the force of the winds." Said Turbine raising his hands. A hurricane came from them and pushed against Turbo with a mighty force. The soldiers and their hummers went flying but Turbo stayed in place.

"Pathetic." He said through the winds. He then took a couple of steps back. Then in a blur he rushed forward and jumped over the hole. Then from his right Gauntlet a small sword came out and it became electrified.

Turbo saw the blur but had no time to dodge. The blur then went right past him and besides a greater wind than his own he felt nothing. That was until he felt an ache in his neck. Then he felt his head shift to the side. It didn't stop sliding until it came off his body and he felt no more.

On the other side of the hole Turbo landed only a couple of feet from Spiderman and Black Canary. Just as he stood Turbine's head and body dropped into the hole adding to the increasing grave.

"Thanagarian metal, compliments of Hawkgirl. The brilliant Cadmus scientists were able to copy it from her mace. Also in case you were wondering my armor has been copied from Wonder Woman's bracelets. So you see even if you got past my sonic barrier my armor would deflect any attack. Face it, I can not be beaten." He said slowly walking towards them.

"I think it's time you called in the calvery. There is no way the two of us are going to take this guy." Said Spiderman back pedaling on his bad leg.

"I tried earlier; Cadmus had blocked our transmissions again. The League won't check in for another ten minutes. We have to hold out until then." Black Canary answered walking backwards as well.

"I got news for you, we won't last that long." Said Spiderman.

"You are correct; your allies will not arrive in time to save you. Not that they could. I have the speed of the Flash, induced strength that could match Superman, the armor of the gods from Wonder Woman, and weapons from the Thanagarians that make me immune to magic. I am part of a new generation. Soon my brothers and sisters too will be completed. We are the future; the Justice League is the past. Accept it, for you have no other choice." Turbo said raising his sword over his head preparing to strike.

End of chapter 5

Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me how you feel about Turbo, he is one of my favorite original characters. Keep reviewing to see what happens next.


	6. Return of a Legend

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or any other characters from the Marvel or DC Universe. I appreciate your good reviews and hope I continuing writing a good story. By the title and hints from earlier you can probably guess who shows up in this chapter.

The sword charged with energy as Turbo raised it above his head. Spiderman and Black Canary tensed preparing to dodge his slice. But knowing the speed that Turbo possessed and their already injured bodies they didn't have much hope of avoiding the attack. Just as Turbo brought the sword down he suddenly stumbled forward. The stumble threw his aim off and both Spiderman and Black Canary were able to dodge it. Both were then able to see Supergirl skidding backwards on the ground.

"Supergirl, you're alright!" said Spiderman joyfully. If he hadn't been so weary from the battle he would have wondered why he was so happy about that fact.

Supergirl quickly got off the ground and back to her feet. She rubbed her wrists but otherwise seemed okay.

"Of course, it takes more than a fire to put me down." She replied to him.

By this time Turbo had regained his balance and straighten up. He turned around so he was now in Supergirl's direction.

"It's not very nice to attack someone from behind little girl. It seems its time someone showed you your place." Said Turbo.

"It won't be you Turbo. But what was that I hit, some kind of shield?" she asked.

"That's right; you were taking a nap when I explained. I told your friends here, even the one's who are no longer with us, my body is in a state of constant flux that creates a sonic shield around my body at all times. As you just found out the hard way. I guess your hands are sore huh?" said Turbo before laughing.

Supergirl looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Stay calm Supergirl, no good will come in acting in anger." Commanded Black Canary.

"You should listen to the lady kid. Your friends acted in anger and they're gone now." Said Turbo.

Supergirl looked around just now noticing that the other league members were no where around.

"What did you do to them!" She yelled.

"Calm yourself; I gave them all a proper burial. Just look behind you in that big hole." Responded Turbo.

Supergirl's eyes widened and she turned around and looked into the giant hole.

"I would ask that you do not disturb them. I'm sure that they are quite peaceful in there and don't wish to be disturbed." Said Turbo with a smile in his voice.

Supergirl slowly turned back to him with her pretty face twisted in rage. Her muscles tensed and her teeth clenched.

"You'll pay, I'll make you pay!" she yelled in unrestrained fury raising her fists.

Just as she was about to charge Spiderman jumped in front of Turbo.

"Stop Supergirl, can't you see that he is messing with your head? You're friends aren't dead, just hurt. Don't listen to a word this guy has to say. Remain in control, or the battle is over before it has even begun." Spiderman said.

Supergirl looked at him for a moment not saying anything. Then her face slowly relaxed and she unclenched her fists. She then took some deep breaths. Then her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak.

Luckily she didn't need to as Spiderman's spider sense went crazy. Acting on instinct that had saved him numerous of times he quickly ducked his head just as a sword went over it. Still his spider sense was blaring so he knew that he wasn't out of trouble yet. So he dropped on his back and rolled backwards through Turbo's legs just as the sword hit the pavement where he had just been. The sonic shield even existed here and he felt like he was being crushed between Turbo's legs. But he endured the pain and rolled out from Turbo's legs. He then got to his feet and flipped backwards twice landing beside Black Canary.

"Impressive." she said.

"Thanks, it helps when your properly motivated to save your own ass." He replied.

"True, but I was actually referring to Supergirl. The girl has a quick temper and rushes into action far too often. But you managed to calm her down using only a few words. You're proving more useful all the time." She said.

Spiderman wasn't sure what to say to that so he moved on to a different subject.

"I don't think Turbo is done trying to kill us yet. I'm open to any ideas you have of us making a miraculous comeback."

"When I think of one I'll let you know." Was Black Canary's answer.

"You are very quick Spiderman. As I have no data on you your speed was unexpected. But you and I both know who the faster one is. You're only delaying the inevitable.

"You notice that too did you?" replied Spiderman.

"I also notice that you use humor to mask your fear, a most interesting safety mechanism. But the time for mutual admiration is over, no more talk. To steal a popular phrase, actions speak louder than words." Turbo said as another sword popped out from his other gauntlet.

Spiderman and Black Canary dropped into their defensive stances.

"Still eight minutes until check in from the league, we have to hold out until then." Said Black Canary.

"That's about seven more minutes more than we are going to be alive." Replied Spiderman.

Turbo smiled at their desperate dialogue. He raised both swords but stopped his attack when he felt vibrations behind him. He turned his head and saw Supergirl punching him with all her strength. The fact that all she was hitting was his shield didn't seem to detour her.

"Why do you persist young one, you can't touch me." He said.

Supergirl ignored him and continued to punch away causing ripples in the shield.

Turbo only shook his head before turning in a blur and slicing down Supergirl's right shoulder all the way down her arm.

Supergirl screamed in pain and backed away. She grabbed her arm as blood flowed down in a straight line.

"How-" she started to ask.

"How did I hurt you? Thanagarian metal, stronger than magic. As you know you and superman can be hurt by magic, so it only makes since that Thanagarain metal would do even more damage. Now stay down, I'm going to deal with your two friends first. Since you have caused me the most trouble I will save you for last, you should be honored." Turbo said before turning away from her.

Supergirl cursed under her breath while trying to stop the bleeding on her arm.

Behind his mask Spiderman was enraged by what he saw. Turbo had hurt her again, and this time badly. Spiderman could see the fear in her eyes. This was a person who wasn't use to feeling real pain, it scarred her. He didn't like that look on her pretty face. Before he could contemplate on thinking her pretty a thought suddenly popped into his head. If Turbo's entire body had a sonic shield how was the sword able to hit Supergirl. The shield should have protected her from the sword, so why didn't it?

Spiderman was brought out of his thoughts by Turbo tensing his body preparing to attack. With Supergirl down it was up to him and Black Canary, things couldn't have been more desperate.

Out of no where a huge wind came from above and pressed down on them all. Spiderman and Black Canary couldn't hold themselves and were forced to the ground on their hands and knees. Turbo's knees buckled slightly but he stayed on his feet. However this new development made him curious enough to stop his attack. Supergirl stayed on her knees still cradling her injured arm.

"Now what?" said Turbo frustrated that he was once again delayed in finishing the League off. At first he thought Turbine might have put himself back together and was responsible for these winds. But these winds for far stronger then the ones the red robot had used so he quickly discounted him as the source. Turbo then looked up into the air and saw the last thing he would expect, a black hole.

The league and Spiderman were also able to raise their heads enough to look up in the sky. They found a familiar sight as it looked like a portal form earlier. But this portal was three times the size of that one. Not to mention the wave of energy it was pressing down on them was enormous.

Spiderman began to go pale thinking the Green Goblin had awakened and activated his damaged device in desperation to escape. But as he looked where the goblin laid he saw that his limp body was exactly where it was earlier, except now he was on his back. He also noticed that the dimensional teleporter was no longer around his neck. It must have slipped off when Turbo hit the Green Goblin with his attack. Did that mean someone else found it and turned it on? Or had the device simply turned itself on in its damaged state. He couldn't see the device anywhere, he had to find it if he had a chance of closing this thing. But in its wrecked state it might not be able to even do the job. He had to think of something and fast.

High in space a satellite was taking pictures of the portal. It was relaying the images back to Cadmus's headquarters.

"It's that damn black hole again those two freaks came out of earlier. Except this time it is much bigger. Who knows what will come out of that thing this time. This is the worst timing; Turbo was seconds away from finishing the rest of them." Said the General in anger looking at the screen relaying the live image.

"Yes, we're going to have a talk about you sending Turbo into the field. I wasn't made aware that he was ready for field duty. Decisions like this should always come through me first general." Said Amanda Waller.

"Calm down Ms. Waller, he's doing great out there. You have seen it for yourself. Not to mention I only sent him as back up to catch the green guy. There was no way I could have known that the Justice League would have showed up. But it all worked out for the best. There is no better way to test a soldier's skill than a live exercise. I would say that he has passed his with flying colors wouldn't you?" said the General

"He can fight physically, but mentally is another story. He talks way too much showing off his skills in his arrogance. Apparently some of the Flash's traits stayed with him in the cloning process. That is the reason I didn't want him in the field yet." Said Amanda.

"Look it all worked out fine. What I more concerned about at this moment is this black hole." He turned to Kevin Russo the multibillion computer Whiz who was working on one of the super computers. "What kind of readings are you getting from that thing Russo?" he demanded

"Well the results are still far from conclusive, but what I can tell you is that it is not a black hole. A black whole sucks in matter, not push out. Also I have been comparing this anomaly with the one from earlier and they are very similar. Obviously this one is bigger and has more strength. But one thing they both have in common is their instability."

"Are you saying that thing is unstable? What kind of damage are we looking at.?" Said Amanda.

"Unknown, I need more than these pictures to come to a proper conclusion. We would have to go inside to retrieve data for me to give you any kind of accurate answer." Said Kevin.

"I'm not sending one of my men near that thing. Get one of your robots to do it, their expendable." Said the General.

"My robots can repair themselves quickly and be reused, your men can't. If anyone is expendable it is them." Replied Kevin

"Why you snot nose-

"Enough, we have a potential crisis on our hands and don't have time to deal with your ego's. Neither the robots nor the troops will make it there in time to get any significant readings from this anomaly. The only one capable of doing so is Turbo. General, call him back immediately so he can get the proper equipment. Once he gets it he will be able to return to the anomaly quickly." Commanded Amanda.

"Call him back, in the middle of his victory? Surely the anomaly can wait, he's only seconds-

"I gave you a order General, the others can wait. This anomaly has the potential to cause real damage to this planet. This is why Cadmus was created, to stop events such as this from happening. Give him the order, now." Said Amanda leaving no room for argument.

The General clenched his teeth but turned to give the order.

"This is the General Turbo; you are to return to base immediately. We have another mission designed for your unique talents." Said the General.

The only answer he got back was static.

"What's the problem Mr. Russo, why aren't I getting through?" asked the General.

"Give me a second." Kevin said as his hands flew across the keyboard. Seconds later his hands stopped and he looked up at the group. "The anomaly is giving off some kind of carrier wave that is distorting all communication systems in a 50 mile radius. It has also knocked out our signal jammers we are using to stop the Justice League from communicating. There is no way we can contact Turbo. There is also no way The League can contact their team either. Another plus is even if their systems detect this anomaly, which I'm sure they will, they won't be able to teleport anyone down to investigate. That signal too is being scrambled by the anomaly." said Kevin.

"Well at least that is some good news. Turbo will be able to destroy those remaining three with no interference." Said the General confidently.

"I'm afraid you didn't let me finish General. The waves this anomaly is putting out will also affect Turbo.

"How?" asked Amanda simply

"Because the waves will disrupt the sonic waves given off by his body. As long as this anomaly remains Turbo will have no shield. Luckily he still has his armor and the remaining league members seem unable to attack because of the winds.

"Let us hope that remains the case." Said Amanda.

Just as Kevin had predicted the Justice League Watchtower also picked up the anomaly on its sensors.

"Mr. Jozz sir, it is definitely some kind of rip in the time space continuum. At this moment I don't know how significant of a rip, but any kind is dangerous." Said one of the Justice League technicians. The new Watchtower had so many functions that they had to hire ordinary human help just to maintain all its systems.

"Has anything come out of it?" asked J'onn.

"Not as of yet sir, but we do have a location. It is Phoenix not to far away where you teleported the five man team.

J'onn thought about that for a moment.

"I know this portal makes communications impossible, can we teleport them some help?" he finally asked.

"Not anywhere close sir. The portal would scramble our teleporter rays causing the people inside atoms to be scattered over the Earth.

"Well I think the teleporters out of the question then." Said Wildcat.

"Not necessary, how far does the portals wave reach?" said J'onn.

"It covers a fifty mile radius from its origins. Are you suggesting we teleport a team just out of that range?" asked the technician.

"Yes, would that be safe?" said J'onn.

"It would minimize the risk, but I can't say hundred percent. There are waves that are on a subatomic level that we can't even begin to scan for. Usually they would be no problem but scattering atoms from this distance might make them one. If you really want to help them I would suggest using a shuttle sir. It will take a while, but it is the safest way to go." Finished the technician.

"Thank you Tyler, I believe you are correct. I will assemble a team in the shuttle bay and lead it myself. Meanwhile you continue to monitor the portal and give me updates until we enter the portals radius." Said J'onn.

"Yes sir."

Back on Earth Turbo was starting to feel the pressure from the black hole. His shield had all but dissipated and he was feeling the full force of the winds. He was actually forced to one knee. He had no idea what was going on, put was sure it had something to do with the black hole. Some how it was jamming his shield leaving him open to attack. He still had his armor and speed to protect him so he wasn't too worried. But he didn't want to give the League a chance to capitalize on this. True, they themselves couldn't stand but this back hole would disappear eventually. There was no telling if his sonic shield would return, he had to act now. So using all his formidable strength he stood raising his hands. The swords coursed with energy awaiting their next victim. Spiderman and Black Canary in front of him would fill that role.

From behind Supergirl saw Turbo get back to his feet. It seemed that what ever affect the portal had on him he had overcome. She could also see by the way his body tensed he was about to attack. She looked around him and saw her two friends. One she had got to know and respect. While the other she had just met and genuinely liked. Ignoring the winds and the pain in her arm she slowly rose to her feet. She had to stop him, no matter what it took.

Spiderman and Black Canary also saw Turbo rise and prepare to attack.

"We're defenseless like this; he'll tear us to shreds." Yelled Spiderman over the howling winds.

"Prepare yourself, I going to scream with all my strength into the ground under us. It should crumble and send us falling underground. The confusion should give us more time to come up with a plan." She yelled back at him.

He nodded and tensed his body preparing for the fall. But just as he looked at the black hole one more time something blue fell out of it. It seemed to shoot out like a rocket. He tried to follow its path to see where it landed.

Turbo immediately saw what Black Canary was about to do and new he had to strike now. He had just stepped forward to kick it into overdrive went something suddenly crashed into his chest. Completely off balance and with no shield the force sent him tumbling to the ground backwards. Once on the ground he felt the extra weight leave his body and he let out a breath.

With Turbo on the ground the league and Spiderman looked on in shock. In fact Canary had stopped her attempt to scream at the ground. Supergirl dropped back to her knees seeing something had already taken Turbo down. Spiderman's reaction was of one of confusion. The form that had came out of the black hole looked very familiar. Seconds later they were all brought out of their thoughts when the black hole closed and disappeared. Silence reigned on the battle field as everyone tried to absorb what just happen.

Turbo was the first to react as he got back to his feet in a flash. He then turned to the object that knocked him over with hate in his eyes.

"Who dares attack Turbo blindly? Rise you coward and face your punishment!" screamed Turbo in absolute rage.

The blue figure slowly raised himself and stood stall in front of Turbo. While most of his body was covered in blue he also had other colors. On his uniform both his feet and arms were red. In the middle of his chest he had a big white star. The part that covered his head he seemed to have small angel wings above his ears and a large Capital A on his forehead. He also had a colorful shield strapped to his back with a star on it and the American flag. None of the people around had seen him before, that is except for one.

"Captain America!" Spiderman yelled in disbelieve. As soon as the man had stood he recognized him, how could he not. His pictures were in all the history books. He was the role model for every hero that came after him. If there was truly a person who deserved the title of legend, it was Captain America.

Black Canary and Supergirl looked at Spiderman in shock. Then they looked to the man he had identified as Captain America. They had been in the conference room when Spiderman had told the story of the man. He was that world's greatest hero. But they also remembered he had said Captain America disappeared nearly fifty years ago. By looking at the man he didn't look a day over 30. What had happen to him, and what was he doing here in this dimension?

Captain America turned in Spiderman's direction looking at the person who called his name. He narrowed his eyes in deep thought. "I don't recognize you, are you one of the new Avenger recruits?" he asked.

Spiderman shook his head; the legendary Captain America had just spoken to him. What a moment this was. Spiderman then recalled what Captain America asked him.

"No sir, I'm afraid I'm not. But I am one of the good guys. So is my friend Black Canary here, and Supergirl who is behind you. I go by the name Spiderman. A lot has happen you don't know about but I don't have the time to explain it now. You see the big red guys in front of you? His name is Turbo and we are trying to stop the destruction he has caused that you see around you." Said Spiderman.

Captain America kept looking at t Spiderman for a moment before turning his attention to the blond next to him. She certainly didn't dress like a warrior. She was dressed more like those women he heard danced on tables in caverns for money. He then turned to the youth behind him. Her shirt was far too short and she looked to young to be fighting. He noticed her bloody arm and saw that she was ignoring the pain ready to continue to battle. She liked the other blond looked at him with awe in his eyes. He didn't know what was going on but his gut told him they were no danger to him.

Captain America finally turned his attention to the man dressed in red with some kind of armor and small swords sticking out of his wrists. The one who introduced himself as Spiderman said that his name was Turbo. Also that he was responsible for the destruction around them. Captain America had noticed the destruction right away. The very sight of it made him fill disgust and anger at one who would do such a vile thing. Apparently this Turbo was the one behind it. By the look of hate on his face and the bad feelings he got from him Captain America could believe what he was told was true.

"Are you responsible for this mindless destruction? If so I command you to stop and turn yourself in to the proper authorities." Said Captain America.

Turbo looked at him for a second before he broke into laughter. All his anger had disappeared in this man's foolish words. Turning himself in, what a joke.

However while Turbo's anger decreased Captain America's rised.

"I find nothing funny in what I said. Stop laughing and answer me." Said Captain America.

Turbo slowly controlled his laughter and looked at Captain America straight in the eyes.

"Your name's Captain America right?"

He nodded.

"Well Captain America, you are the funny one. I am not turning myself in to any one. I am not accountable for my actions to anyone but myself. To answer your question I did do this."

"Why?" asked Captain America.

"Because I can, that's why. If your fellow so called super heroes had just stayed out of my way none of this would have had to happen. But they did, and they paid for it. Three others are buried in that whole behind you. The rest and you will join them." Said Turbo.

"What about the people in the buildings? Did you not consider them in the course of your battle?" said Captain America outraged.

"I believe the term is casualties of war. This is a war Captain America, lives all lost when one seeks to achieve victory. Now that I've answered your questions you're going to answer mine. Where did you come from, and what do you want put on your grave stone." Said Turbo confidently as he felt his sonic shield return to full strength. He was going to enjoying making this man pay for hitting him. No one touched Turbo and got away with it.

Captain America was to angry to listen to Turbo's words. Turbo represented everything he had fought against in his life. The reason he became Captain America and the reason others joined him to become the Avengers. This Turbo had no regard for human life and took pleasure in destruction. He was no different than his arch nemesis the Red Skull. There was no peaceful solution for dealing with this man. His kind only understood one thing, violence. Well, Captain America would show him all the violence he could handle.

"You murderous monster, you don't care what you have done do you? Your kind never does, destroying things is all you know how to do. I don't know or care how you beat these others. Only know that you will fall before me, just as all evil has. So attack me while you can, for your actions today will earn you no mercy from me." Said Captain America with steel in his voice.

Turbo dropped his smile and looked At Captain America intently. The calm facade this man had shown earlier was gone. He was prepared for battle and meant every word he said.

"You call me coward, but refuse to attack? It seems that we all know who the true coward is here." Captain America said with a sneer.

Turbo saw nothing but red after that statement. Did this nobody just call him a coward? No one called him that, all people cowered before him. This self righteous fool had the balls to stand up to him and try and make him look like a fool. This would not stand, he must die now!

"Coward, I'll show you who the coward is." Turbo yelled to the heavens as he charged at Captain America full speed raising his sword to cut the man who insulted him in half.

The League and Spiderman tried to yell warnings while at the same time rushing to Captain America's aid. But they all knew they wouldn't make it in time.

Captain America saw the man Called Turbo coming at him but did not flinch. For although to all the others Turbo was a blur moving at the speed of sound he did not see him that way. He saw Turbo's image clearly running at him in almost slow motion. He saw Turbo raise his right arm and bend it in front of his neck. Obviously he intended to slice forward and remove Captain America's head from his body. But knowing what he was about to do Captain America knew how to counter.

Just as Turbo thrust his arm for a forward slash to his neck Captain America ducked under it. The sword went right over his head hitting nothing but air. But Captain America was far from done. Using Turbo's forward momentum Captain America hooked his right arm between Turbo's legs and his left arm over Turbo's left shoulder. Captain America then pulled him into his chest and turned his body. Turbo was taken off his feet and twisted in mid air. He was then brought down in a body slam with Captain America's strength and his own momentum's extreme speed. The result was climatic as the ground shook from the mighty force and nearly caved in as asphalt went flying through the air. The breath was knocked out of Turbo and he opened his mouth gasping for air. It was the first time in his creation that he felt true pain.

The League and Spiderman stopped in their tracks and looked on in shock. The action had been too fast for their eyes to see but they witnessed the end result. Turbo was flat on his back in obvious pain with Captain America holding on to him. Not only was the fact that Captain America used Turbo's own speed against him a surprise. But what was also surprising was that Captain America didn't seem at all affected by Turbo's sonic shield.

"Am I seeing what I think I am seeing?" Black Canary said with awe in her voice.

"If you're seeing Turbo slammed into the pavement than both of us are sharing the same illusion." Replied Spiderman in awe himself.

Supergirl had landed next to them.

"I know you said the guy was a legend, but even I didn't expect this." Said Supergirl.

"Me either, I have no idea how he just did that." Said Spiderman.

"It doesn't look like he is done yet." Commented Black Canary.

They looked over to see what she was taking about. They found out as Captain America got to his feet with Turbo still cradled against him sideways. He then lifted Turbo up and brought him down on his knee. There was no armor around the waist so Turbo had no protection from the vicious hit. Captain America repeated this move two more times. Captain American then bent his body back and threw Turbo over his head with tremendous strength. Turbo hit the ground hard making and impression on it before rolling five or six times and coming to a stop. From there he lay not making a move.

"Get up Turbo; we are not finished with our duel yet. I am going to make sure you feel all the pain you have caused to others. Never again will you think to harm others before remembering what pain your malice truly brings. Rise and face me like a true warrior." Said Captain America tensing his body to continue the fight.

Turbo arms began to move as he crushed the gravel between his fists. He slowly pushed himself up and lifted his head to look at Captain America. Blood trickled from the side of his head while his mouth winced in pain. He got on his knees muttering curses from his injured side. Turbo could fell that some of his ribs had been broken from the numerous knees shots. Turbo then got off his knees and slowly stood to his feet. His broken ribs made it difficult to stand up straight but he refused to show weakness. He did not even grab his ribs to alleviate the pain.

Once on his feet he looked into the determined face of his opponent. Questions began to race through his mind. How had this man countered his attack? Why did his shield not protect him? Even now he could feel the shield around his body, but it presented no barrier to this Captain America. Yet another person he had no data from. Where were these guys coming from?

"Does your lack of action mean you forfeit. If so say so and I will end this contest now." Said Captain America.

Turbo split blood on the street at this.

"I will not surrender to the likes of you. You have hurt me, it is you who should surrender before I unleash my raft." Said Turbo.

"It seems evil never changes its tune. Instead of surrendering when beaten you bluster about things you cannot accomplish." said Captain America.

"I am far from beaten flag boy." Said Turbo before he once again rushed at him.

Instead of using his swords this time Turbo did a leg sweep to Captain America's leg. But like before Captain American seemed to see the move coming and jumped over it. Turbo was relentless and tired a uppercut going at the speed of sound. But Captain America too avoided this and stepped backwards out of range of the punch. Turbo then tried a back elbow with his other arm to Captain America's face. But missed again as Captain America simply side stepped it to the right. Turbo was enraged now and redoubled his efforts using a series of quick punches and kicks trying to land a solid blow.

From the side lines the heroes weren't sure what to do. Their first instinct was to help Captain America but he seemed to being doing fine on his own. What they were trying to figure out is how he was doing it.

"I think I might know why Turbo's shield isn't working against Captain American." Said Spiderman with his hand on his chin.

"Do tell, I think those two will be a while." Said Black Canary.

"Well, do you two remember seeing Turbo's shield disappearing when that portal was open?"

Black Canary and Supergirl nodded.

"I think the reason is that the portal was giving off some king of waves through the atmosphere. Not to get to scientific interdimensional waves create kind of a EMP. Meaning they can knock out any electric system, including radio waves. As we know radio waves also includes any kind of sound waves."

"So the portal disrupted the sound waves that Turbo's body creates. This is why he lost his shield while it was around. But the portal is gone and Turbo has his shield back. You haven't explained why Captain America is immuned." Said Black Canary.

Spiderman was about to continue but was interrupted by Supergirl.

"He is immune because he was in the portal. The energy waves acted as a static cling to his body while he was in the portal. So even when he was thrown out and the portal closed the wave energy stayed bonded to his body. Because it is his body can disrupt Turbo's shield and go through it like it wasn't even there." Supergirl said finishing for Spiderman.

Spiderman looked at her in surprise, he had no idea she was that smart. Supergirl turned and looked at him.

"Don't believe everything you hear about dumb blonds." She simply said.

Spiderman shook his head from his stupor.

"I'm impressed, but you left out something."

"What?" Supergirl said.

"Your analogy of static cling was good. Because as we all know static cling fades over time. That is exactly what will happen to Captain America. The energy around his body will fade. How long depends on the time he was in that portal and how much contact he has with Turbo. The waves clashing will dissolve Captain America's all the more faster."

"We have to warn him." Said Black Canary.

"I know, but we have to do it without distracting him. One solid blow from Turbo would do some real damage."

They looked back to the fight between the two opponents.

Turbo's punches and kicks were no longer going at the sound of speed. The numerous misses and blocks was depleting his energy. Not to mention every move he did put more and more pressure on his broken ribs. It was starting to feel like the entire left side of his body was going numb. All the while Captain America did not go on the offensive. This only angered Turbo more and he did a spinning jump round house kick to Captain America's head.

Captain America saw the move coming like all the others and hooked the foot under his left arm. He then brought his right elbow just below the armor around the knee cap and heard something snapped. He then dropped the leg and Turbo fell to the ground yelling in pain.

"Give it up Turbo, I have effectively crippled you. My injuring your ribs earlier ensured that your punches and kicks would only be at half strength. Then I allowed you to tire yourself out while at the same time injuring your ribs even further. Lastly I have broken your knee preventing you from using your speed. To continue this fight would only add to your suffereing." Captain American said looking down on the man.

Turbo looked up at his tormentor with tears in his eyes. He could not stop them as the pain was too much. Not to mention the shame of being tricked into one's own defeat. He was supposed to be the ultimate weapon. The beginning of a race that would destroy the Justice League and replace them. But yet he was defeated by one man, an unknown. This Captain America, who was so smug that he detailed his opponents defeat to him. He could not lose to such a man, he would not. Releasing a scream not of pain but of anger he rised on his good foot and sliced at the star on Captain America's chest.

Captain America avoided it and gave a palm trust to Turbo's chest. But to his surprise it was deflected before it reached his body by some kind of barrier. Both Turbo and Captain America looked at each other in surprise. Then slowly a smile came to Turbo's lips.

"Looks like your immunity just ran out." Turbo said in a snide voice.

Captain American shook his head and threw a punch to Turbo's face. But again he met a barrier. He then tried a five hit combo of punches and kicks and met the same results. Turbo laughed at him. Then without warning charged his own body up and sent a sonic charge in Captain America's direction.

Captain America didn't see this attack coming and was hit with the full force at point black range. He was sent twenty feet into the air before he landed on his shield that was strapped to his back. His body ached and he tried to clear the fog from his eyes.

Turbo looked at the fallen Captain America in triumph. It was about time he was on the receiving end of some pain. Unfortunally he was hurt pretty badly and needed to get back to headquarters to heal. But he would not do so before finishing Captain America. As he walked towards him Spiderman suddenly jumped in front of him.

"You didn't forget about us did you?" Spiderman said.

Turbo was in no mood for talking and raised his hand to strike. He was confused when he was unable to bring it down. He looked up and saw that Supergirl was hovering over him holding onto his gauntlet. As he raised his other arm Spiderman grabbed that one.

"You can move the vibrations encompassing your body can't you? That why there is no shield around when you use your sword. You take it away from your body. You also take the shield away when you attack. When you attacked Longshadow and created that earthquake that was redirected energy from your shield. That's why you moved out the way when Supergirl came after you when you were powering up your sonic cannon. You weren't doing it to show off; you did it because you were vulnerable. You knew that you weren't invisible the whole time. You just bluffed your way through the battle to keep us from learning the truth." Finished Spiderman.

"Aren't you a smart one? So you figured it out, it won't do you any good." Turbo said as he tensed his body and let out a big scream. Sonic booms came from his body in numerous waves knocking Spiderman and Supergirl away from his gauntlets. But he didn't stop there. He crouched down and continued creating sonic boom after sonic boom shattering everything around him. What was left of the already ransacked district fell before his awesome might.

Turbo was so concentrated on his attack that he didn't notice a round object heading his way. The shield hit him dead in the face. Turbo saw stars and wobbled on his feet stopping his vicious attack. He was then knocked forward by another force. He turned grabbing his ringing head and saw Black Canary using her canary call on him. Before he could even think on how to act he felt himself put in a full nelson.

Captain America applied the full nelson with all the energy in his body. He had heard the talk earlier and now knew about the sonic shield. He had thrown his own shield in desperation to stop the devastating attack. He was surprised when it actually connected stopping Turbo in his tracks. Then when Turbo turned to attack Canary he saw his chance. He ran to Turbo and put the full nelson around him. He couldn't reach his body but he didn't have to. The sonic shield was acting as a second skin and as such he could neutralize Turbo's movements as if he was touching his real skin. Now Turbo was being attacked from two sides.

Turbo felt himself weaking from the dual assault. The sonic shield gave him no defense against strategic holds. Not to mention the long battle had already tired him. He couldn't maintain the shield against Captain America's hold and Canary's scream. So he concentrated the full strength of his shield to the front to ward of the scream. He immediately felt Captain American apply pressure to his real body and fought to block out the pain. In his position he was unable to reach Captain American with his swords and too weak to break the hold. So he held out against the scream looking for answers.

Supergirl and Spiderman and just risen from Turbo's last attack. They were both hurt but stayed on their feet. They saw what was happening and knew this was there best chance to finish this fight.

"Can you fly past the speed of sound?" asked Spiderman.

"Yes, why do you ask?" said Supergirl.

"Because with Turbo weakened by Captain America he's using all his strength to stop Canary's scream. The shield can be shattered if you hit him with a sonic boom combined with Canary's scream. Once that happens we can remove his armor and the battle will be over."

Supergirl gave him a smile.

"You got it." She said as she flew past Turbo and Black Canary.

Spiderman jogged beside Captain America and waved Canary to cut the scream. She did so in obvious relieve while rubbing her throat. Just as he expected Turbo tried to reastablish the shield around his entire body.

"Just hold him for a little longer Cap, we have a plan. When I give you the signal jump out the way." Said Spiderman.

Captain America nodded and held strong. He felt the sonic shield pressing against his body but he refused to give an inch. For every twist Turbo gave he twisted right back. They were determined to beat each other, only the one with the stronger will would come out on top.

Back in the air Supergirl had flown a good distance away. Her body was hurt from all the sonic waves she had taken but ordered herself to do this. Spiderman was counting on her, they all were. Once she was far enough way she stopped and tensed her body.

"I can do this, I can do this." She chanted to herself.

She then flew forward gaining speed the faster she went. She had never gone this fast before and felt the G's pressing against her already damaged body. But she fought on and continued her flight.

Back on the ground Spiderman had just told Black Canary their plan. She nodded her head to conserve her voice. She had already stretched it to its limit and it was very sore. But she knew she had to do it one more time. So she took deep breaths waiting for Spiderman's signal.

Spiderman looked on seeing everyone was doing their part. Now it was up to him to coordinate it so everything went right. He was never one for team work but he knew he had to be for this. He had his part and he would not let the others down who had done so much. He would do this for them as well as for those who had fallen in this battle. Just then he saw something in the sky coming right at them, this was it.

He looked to Canary and raised his hand. Then seconds later he brought it down. She then opened her mouth and screamed with all the power her lungs could dish out.

Turbo felt the scream and immediately shifted his shield's full force to block it. He felt Captain America's strength bear down on him but he refused to give up.

Supergirl saw her target and started her descent. Her body felt like it was being crushed but she refused to slow down. Turbo had to be stopped no matter the sacrifice.

The moment Supergirl entered into the path of Canary's scream he yelled for Captain America to move.

Captain America heard him and removed himself from Turbo. At the same time he grabbed Spiderman's hand and they both dived to the ground.

Turbo was finally free but had no time to move as he saw a huge blur coming his way. He only had time to take a breath before the greatest force he had ever felt hit him and his world went dark.

The collision of three different sound waves created a force never before seen in Phoenix. The Earth shook as the rictor scale rated an 8.5. Tornadoes blew through the city sending devastation to everything in its path. Both car and building windows were shattered within a 30 mile radius. Not to mention people dropped to their knees trying to fight off the echo's vibrating in the air. This would come to be known as one of the greatest acts of destruction in Earth's history

Back at the battle sight itself there was nothing but a fifty foot crater. The city block had completely collapsed on itself. There were no roads are buildings left standing. There was also no sign of the battles participates. What was even more strange was that there was no sign of the tanker. In a one in a million chance the sonic fallout had blown up the tanker. But before the fire could even attempt to form it was blown out by those same sonic waves. It could have easily happened in the reverse and the sonic waves could have amplified the powerful of the explosion reaching the power of a nuclear warhead.

This would have turned Phoenix in a radiation wasteland that would have taken centuries to decontaminate.

Suddenly a shuttle appeared over the crater. The shuttle itself was not undamaged as it too had been caught up in the explosion. It was banged up with small fires streaming around it. But it stayed in the air and hovered over the crater.

"Jesus, what did this." Said Booster Gold.

"The death tolls from this could be in the thousands." Said Steel.

"Are there any signs of the others." Asked Green Arrow."

"No, but there is a lot of wreckage. It could be blocking our sensor scans." Said J'onn at the controls.

"Then we should get out and dig through it. If their alive they could die from lack of oxygen under all that stuff." Said Wildcat.

"I agree, I will find a safe place to land." Said J'onn.

Once they landed the League began to their search through the wreckage. After about ten minutes Plastic man was found. They were able to wake him but he had no information on what had transpired other then a Cadmus creation named Turbo. Two minutes after that Black Canary was found. Green Arrow and Wildcat rushed to her aid. Her uniform was completely ripped and she bled from several parts of her body. Also she had a broken shoulder. The search went on for another twenty minutes but the only other member found was the already dead body of Longshadow. They would mourn for him but not now. They heard the sirens in the distance coming closer that had been around since they started their search. They slowly began to come to the conclusion that Turbine, Supergirl, and Spiderman were dead.

Just as they were carrying their wounded and dead to the shuttle some of the wreckage started to shift. J'onn and Booster Gold went to see what it was. What they found was a red fist burst through the wreckage. They yelled to the others to help them. Wildcat and J'onn pulled the gloved red hand. A body soon emerged of man they had never seen before. His costume was torn and he bled in several areas but his being still showed strength. Then as he started to climb out under his own energy they saw Spiderman gripped in his arm. He was in similar shape of Black Canary and also unconscious.

Once they took Spiderman from the strangers arm he reached back inside the hole. What he brought out was the mangled form of Supergirl. She looked by far worst than all the others. She was practically naked with scars all along her body. Most of her hair was missing and her arms were bent at an improper angle. Yet somehow she was still breathing. She was quickly taken back with Spiderman to the shuttle for treatment.

The remaining leaguers looked at this new man not knowing what to do. He had obviously saved Spiderman and Supergirl by carrying them through the wreckage and to the surface. It was unlikely he was an enemy but they couldn't be too sure.

"I'm Captain America, I trust you are the Justice League your friends talked about." He said.

The one's who had heard Spiderman's story looked at him in shock. How could this legend be here?

"He speaks the truth, although he does not know how he has arrived here." Said J'onn the glow fading from his eyes.

The others relaxed at this and looked at Captain America with respect. If he could stay conscious and fight his way to the surface carrying two other people from this explosion then he really was a legend.

"My name is J'onn Jozz; it is a pleasure to meet you. We have heard a lot about you. We also want to thank you for helping our friends." He said putting out his hand.

Captain America looked at it for a moment before shaking it.

Nice to meet you, and no thanks needed. Those young people did a heck of a job. I'm afraid I'm still a little lost on what is going on. When we have time I would like to ask some questions. But for now let's get these people some medical attention."

"Agreed, if you would follow me." J'onn said turning around.

"One minute." Captain American said before turning around. He climbed back into the hole he had dug. A few minutes he came back up with a shield and a spiky helmet.

"Can't forget my shield, or the trophy." He said

"Trophy?" J'onn asked

"Yeah, this is all that's left of the monster who is responsible for all this death." Captain America said with anger in his voice.

J'onn only nodded and they all walked into the shuttle. Once inside it took off into the air heading for the Watchtower in space.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed it. It was longer than I intended. It will be awhile before the next chapters are posted because of school related things. Hopefully this will last you until then.


	7. Ancient Battle

Disclaimer: Don't Own Justice League, or any Marvel characters.

Sorry it has been so long but midterms are a pain. Also their some charcters in here who I made up and are not really marvel characters. Just thought I should add that in. In joy the story.

"What the hell is taking so long? It has been over a half hour and the video feed is still not back!" Yelled the General waving his hands towards the video feed. "The last thing we saw was a big collision and then static. What is the status of the League, my men, Turbo? I want some answers now damnit!" Outraged.

"Calm yourself before you have a heart attack old man. Me and my techs will clear the static in a few minutes and get you some answers." Said Kevin Russo as he continued to type on his computer console.

"You said that a half hour ago, and yet still no success. I'm starting to doubt your expertise Mr. Russo. Perhaps you have been to busy counting your riches and letting others do the real work. If you aren't up to the job just say so." Said the General with a sneer.

"The only person who hasn't proved up to the job is you and your men General. You failed earlier and by the images we saw before blacking out it looked like this mission failed as well. If anyone is out living their usefulness to this program it is you." Said Kevin while continuing to type.

The General's eyes blazed as he walked to Kevin and hovered over him in an intimidating stance.

"You need to watch your mouth boy. Otherwise this old man is going to break your neck." He said tersely.

"You soldier types always result to physical confrontation when you don't get your way. It truly is a sad thing to watch. The truth is that while your kind may be the muscle, my kind is the one with the brains. Without us you would be nothing but mindless monkeys." Finished Kevin.

The General had enough. He took his gun from his holster and pointed it a Kevin's head. At the same time four security guards surrounded him and had their guns trained on him.

"You are under my command, put your weapons down." The General ordered keeping the gun on Simon's head.

"Wrong, they work for me General. If you don't take your hand off that trigger in the next five seconds I will order them to fire. I will not let your testosterone put Cadmus's mission in jeopardy." Said Amanda in a stern voice.

The General looked around and saw that the guards were squeezing their triggers. He released the trigger from his own gun and put it away.

"Wise choice, guards take his gun." Ordered Amanda.

"What?" The General stuttered in surprise as a guard removed his gun.

"I'll return it when you show more control. I grow annoyed with you and Mr. Russo's constant bickering. It ends now, or both of you will join the League in the cells, is that clear?"

The General's left eye twitched but he nodded his assent.

"No problem boss lady, I'll stop the taunts. On another note I got the signal back. Prepare for a live feed in ten seconds." Said Kevin

"Very good Mr. Russo, I knew my trust in your abilities was warranted." Said Amanda.

The General bit his lip to stop a crude retort. They all turned to the screen and saw the static clearing. Soon they had a clear picture of the battle field. Or at least what was left of it.

"My god, what happen?" said the General in shock.

"If I was to give an educated guess I would say that this was the result of immense sound waves colliding with each other." Said Kevin.

"Explain." Said Amanda simply.

"Well as you may remember from the last video we had Turbo was all but neutralized by this new hero who came out of the anomaly. At the same time Black Canary was hitting him with her Canary call, a very powerful sonic attack. Combine those attacks with Turbo's injuries and he was weakening. Supergirl had flown off and the one we now know as Spiderman was giving directions to everybody."

"We know all this, get to the point." Said the General impatiently.

"The point is that before the signal went out we saw a blur enter from above down to ground level. My instruments tell me that this blur was Supergirl and that she was surrounded by a sphere of sonic energy. When she went down her accumulated energy combined with Black Canary's created an awesome amount of power. Supergirl then continued her flight into an immobilized Turbo. It is my opinion that Supergirl's and Canary's combined energy smashed through an already weakened Turbo and completely obliterated his shield."

"Impossible, the shield is impenetrable." Yelled the General in disbelieve.

"The fact is that the shield was never meant to take that kind of impact. Turbo was designed primarily to use his speed to avoid hits." Said Kevin.

"You're saying that the impact created the crater." Said Amanda, it wasn't a question.

"Correct, as you know Turbo's body was always in constant flux. Which means vibrations ran constantly inside his body as well as out. When his shield shattered from the impact and continued through it caused a chain reaction in his unstable body." Said Kevin.

"What kind of chain reaction?" asked Amanda already having a good idea what the answer would be.

Kevin let out a breath before answering.

"The armor we put around him was not only meant to increase his defenses. It also kept his unstable body from falling apart. When the shield shattered the armor went with it. Without it there was nothing to contain Turbo's power. His body couldn't take it and exploded. I'm afraid Turbo is dead ladies and gentlemen. Which is a shame, I really liked the guy." Said Kevin.

Those around the room looked at him in shock. What he was saying made no sense. Their creations couldn't be defeated, it was impossible.

"Congratulations General, Turbo has just failed his first and last mission. Do you have any idea how much money, raw materials, and hard work it took to create him? More than five of your highly priced military jets. From now on all deployments will go through me. Your judgment can no longer be trusted." Said Amanda with steel.

The General nodded numbly too shocked to protest.

"Right now we have to control the media. I would like to blame it all on the Justice League but that is not an option. Our own men were seen as well not to mention Turbo. If any of the League managed to survive they would immediately tell anyone who would listen what Turbo told them about his creation. Our best bet is to blame it on a terrorist group. We'll get our illegal weapons dealer Akbar to convince one of his clients to take the credit. In the meantime send some undercover units to join the police in the salvage operation that will take place. We have to remove any evidence that points to us. Also I want professor Burke in here. With Turbo gone I need to know the status of the others. It is my hope that we will not have to postpone our plans. Far too much planning and money has gone into this project to accept delays." Said Amanda.

Everyone nodded to her orders and went to carry them out.

Inside the Watchtower the Justice League was also trying to reorganize themselves. Black Canary, Spiderman, and Plastic Man were in the infirmary. Supergirl being the worst of the group was already in surgery. Although she looked horrible the injuries were not as life threating as they thought. In time here wounds would heal and they could give her something to make her hair grow back.

The League also mourned the deaths of Longshadow and Red Tornado. Although they knew Longshadow could die at any time the youth had made many friends and would be missed. They also knew they could reconstruct Red Tornado but would have to find pieces of his body first. With the amount of rumble where the battle took place they knew that would be a long shot at best.

The only person who came out the battle mostly in one piece was Captain America. His costume had been torn and he had some scars but he remained strong. A replica of his uniform was already made and his scars were slowly healing. He didn't stay in the infirmary for more than ten minutes. Even then half of time he was checking on the others and giving a word of prayer. He was currently in one of the conference rooms ready to be debriefed. He was used to this when reporting to his own government and didn't mind in the least. He hoped he could give them valuable information and that in return they could give him some as well.

Captain America looked up at the door seconds before it open. J'onn and other League members walked in and sat around the table. J'onn also had some papers in his hand that he had a strong grip on.

"How are the others?" Captain America asked before anyone else could speak.

J'onn was taken off guard for a second but recovered and nodded his head.

"The ones recovered from the battle are recovering well. All except Longshadow who I believe you have yet to meet." Said J'onn.

Cap nodded yes to this.

"I'm afraid that he is no longer with us. While we mourn his lost we have been prepared for this for some time. He was created from a test tube and not given a long life expectancy. We are grateful for the time he was with us. Red Tornado too is gone but as he was a robot he may be rebuilt if we find some of his parts. On to the others Black Canary and Spiderman will make a full recovery in two to three days. Much of the damage was superficial and our technology can heal some of the broken bones. Supergirl however is a different story. She has some internal injuries as well as what you saw on the outside. We believe in time her bones will mend. We can give her something that will make her hair grow back. All in all it could have been a lot worst. From what you have told us we have you to take that it wasn't." said J'onn.

"I only wish I could have done more. Then that desperation move we did at the end would not have been necessary and everyone wouldn't be so badly hurt as they are now." Said Captain America.

"You did all you could and for that we are grateful. I must also tell you I have received the results from your exam. They are the papers that you see in my hand. From Spiderman I know somewhat of the super soldier formula you were given. So I can attribute some of the results to that. However there is one thing I am concerned about." Said J'onn.

"What might that be?" asked Cap.

"There seems to be some kind of anomaly radiating from your brain waves. It doesn't seem to track with the normal way people perceive things. It is as if your mind is working on a different level than anyone else's. Have you experienced any head aches since you came here? Or perhaps a decrease in your vision?" asked J'onn

Captain America thought about that for a while. He didn't have head aches and his vision was fine. Actually it was better than fine.

"No, I haven't had any problems with my eyes. They are more keen then I remember." He said.

"Would you mind explaining that?" asked J'onn.

"Well, the recently deceased Turbo was suppose to be really fast. So fast that no one could see his movements. But I saw his movements as if he was in slow motion. I even saw what moves he would do before he did them. That has actually happen a lot since I dropped here. I seem to be able to see things seconds before they actually happen. Perhaps that is the anomaly your scans show coming from by brain. I know it has nothing to do with the super soldier formula."

"Yes, your experiences in the black hole could have affected the way you perceive things. Your mind is no longer connected to real time. You truly see things before they happen, if only a few seconds in advance." Said J'onn.

"Am I in any danger from this?" asked Cap.

"Our scans leave us to believe no. It seems the formula you have taken is compensating for this new development."

"Thank you, that is a relief. Now that the medical questions are out the way I think it's time we get to the heart of the matter. I have no idea where I am and only a vague idea of how I got here. Perhaps we can start by you telling me what this place is and who you are. I'll give you all the answers I can about myself, is that fair?" Cap asked.

J'onn looked to the others and they gave a short nod.

"That is fair, I will start by introducing ourselves as the Justice League." Said J'onn as he started his tale. Just as he did with Spiderman earlier he told of their beginnings and the many battles they fought. How the league had grown and how they were currently at war with a off shoot of their own government. Not surprisingly this part of the story intrigued Captain America the most.

"You are at war with your own government? I must say I find that most disturbing. In my world me and my Avengers worked hand in hand with each other. Such a thing as you have described to me would have been un heard of." Said Captain America showing that the fact he was in a parallel universe didn't affect him at all.

"So Spiderman had told us. However I fear that such a comprise as you and your group made is not an option in our case." Said J'onn.

"Why?" asked Cap.

"Simply because the government doesn't wish to work with us. They either want us controlled or destroyed. They fear that we may turn on them one day and declare ourselves ruler of this world. This idea is of course foolish, but it is unlikely that they will change their opinion of us." Explained J'onn.

"Why not simply go to the people? They are the one's who elect the government, surly how they feel counts on how things should be done."

"Unfortuanally that too is not an option to us because Cadmus had discovered many of our identities. They had threated to reveal them or do bodily harm to our families if we reveal to the public what they are doing." Said J'onn.

Cap sat back in his chair and let out a big breath.

"They certainly have you boxed in. You have to fight them off while at the same time fighting off everyday criminals who are the true danger to this world." Said Cap.

J'onn gave him a grim smile.

"I could not have stated it better myself. Well now you know about us, I believe it is your turn to share."

"Indeed, it seems Spiderman has told you most of it. I think the best place to start is where he ended. It's time I tell you what happen in that room where my final battle with the Red Skull took place.

Flashback

"The west wing has been secured Cap, and the team is holding the reinforcements from the east from interfering. No word on the Red Skulls location yet. But the evil bastard is running out of places to hide, it's only a matter of time." Said Sureshot. He was an archer with complete accuracy and very agile.

"Time is not our friend right now. The longer this battle goes on the more time Red Skull's men have to regroup. Finding him is our number one objective. Once he's neutralized his lackeys will lose the will to fight and the battle will be ours." Said Captain America.

"I'm with you Cap, we need to stop all this talking and crush some heads." Said Heavy Arms. He was a big muscular man who had the power to turn is entire body into metal. This was a very strong offensive and defensive weapon.

"Where you lead I follow." was Wraith's simple reply to Captain America. Wraith was a dark mysterious person who manipulated the darkness. He could surround an area or a person in complete darkness as well as come out of others shadows. Because these weren't very offensive he also carried two jagged daggers.

These three Avengers were the only ones still with Captain America as the others were fighting in different parts of the fortress. These three were also Cap's best friends, he could not be happier that they were the ones watching his back on the eve of Red Skull's destruction.

"Alright then, lets move out." Said Captain America.

The others nodded and ran around the corner. The place was dark with only a few lanterns on the walls giving any light. They could hear sounds of battle above them as they themselves were nearing the bottom floor. Just as they were about to turn another corner bullets flew right in front of them. The Avengers stopped and leaned against the wall to avoid being hit.

"I knew it was too good to be true, the Red Skull has men down here as well." Said Sureshot.

"Not a problem, it's time I bulk up." Said Heavy Arms. With that his body tensed and what was once flesh became solid steel.

"You all know what to do." Said Captain America simply.

No one wasting any time as Heavy Arms went around the corner and accepted the hail of bullets as they bounced off his armor. Sureshot was only a step behind him and took cover behind Heavy Arms protected from the bullets. Shortly after that Wraith stepped into the walls and disappeared from site. Captain America looked around the corner and only saw six Red Army soldiers and knew that he wasn't needed to take them down. So he stayed still and watched his team work.

Sureshot was the first as he let loose an arrow on the side of Metal Arms. His aim was true as the arrow hit a soldier in the heart killing him almost instantly. Sureshot then rolled to Heavy Arms other side and shot again. This arrow hit a soldier in the neck and he fell choking on his own blood. Right after this Wraith emerged from the shadows right behind the soldiers. Without hesitation he stepped up to two soldiers and cut their necks from behind with his dagger before they even noticed him. The remaining two saw this and turned their weapons to Wraith. However an arrow hit one of them in the side of the head and the other one was covered in mist by Wraith raising his hand. The soldier shot blindly in Wraith's direction but he had already kneeled down to ground level. Although the soldier could not see through the mist Wraith could. Seeing his moment he thrust forward his dagger at the man's waist and continued slicing up through and out his forehead. The mist then cleared and the man had a dazed expression on his face before he fell backwards dead.

Captain America came around the corner and nodded at a job well done. The Avengers continued their hunt for the Red Skull. As they ran the ground suddenly gave under them and they fell through. Below them were spikes proving that this was a trap. But the Avengers would not be defeated so easily. Heavy arms fell on the spikes first receiving no injury from them. Sureshot landed on top of him also protected. Wraith thrust his dagger in the side of the wall stopping his descent. In a show of amazing acrobatics Captain America flipped himself mid air, retrieved his shield, and landed on the spikes shield first in a hand stand. Seeing that all were safe it took them only seconds to get out of the pit and continue on their way.

The met with other traps along the way but passed by each. Metal walls that blocked their way were demolished by Heavy Arms. Motion censors that would have activated swinging weapons from the wall were blinded by Wraith. The few soldiers that they encountered were put down by the quick one two punch of Sureshot and Captain America. They are felt they were getting close and these battles only made them more determined to complete their goal.

Upon entering a hall way a different obstacle was set in their path. Like the Avengers Red Skull has people too who possessed great skill and power. Two such people stood in the Avengers path. They were the duo known as Fire and Ice.

"Your journey ends here Avengers, for we shall not let you pass." Said Fire

"Indeed, you will receive nothing but a cold reception from us." Added Ice.

"If these jokers are here the Red Skull must be close. There is now way that maniac would have two of his favorite killers far from his side."

"You're right, which means we don't have time for this. This battle had already gone on to long." Said Captain America."

"Myself and Heavy Arms are best equipped to handle these two. It would be wise for you and Sureshot to continue on while we engage them and prevent them from following." Said Wraith never taking his eyes off Fire and Ice.

"Yeah, me and the dark one can handle these two. You two go on ahead and take care of the main man." Said Heavy Arms in agreement.

"I'm with you Cap." Added Sureshot giving his support.

Captain America nodded to his men never being prouder than he was at this moment.

"Alright then, start us off Wraith." He said.

Wraith nodded his head and raised both hands covering the entire hallway in darkness. Right at the moment Captain America and Sureshot took off in a run.

Fire heated his entire body and there was a glow around him and Ice. They both saw Captain America and Sureshot coming right at them.

"You will have to do better than that." Said Fire

"Perhaps they can do no better." Commented Ice.

Just as the two were about to attack two daggers came right at their faces. They moved aside to avoid the projectiles. The daggers went right past them and Cap and Sureshot right behind them in the newly formed gap. Just as Fire and Ice recovered to go after them they were confronted by Heavy Arms and Wraith.

"Your staying right here, you got your own problems to worry about." Said Heavy Arms.

"Yes, but do not fear. For we will be the last challenge you ever face when we remove your twisted souls from your equally twisted bodies." Said Wraith in eerie calm.

"We will see who dies this day." Said Fire in anger.

"My bet is it won't be us." Said Ice in a sneer.

The mist disappeared and both opponents could see each other clearly now. The battle began as Fire threw a fire ball at Wraith. Wraith dodged with ease as he did again when Fire threw two more fire balls.

"You shouldn't have thrown your daggers away. Your shadow powers are useless against my fire powers." Said Fire with a smile.

"Who says I don't have them?" asked Wraith as he showed two daggers in the palm of his hands. "Before I removed the mist I retrieved them from the wall by pulling them out with my shadow powers. You really should observe things more carefully before foolish things come out your mouth." Said Wraith.

Fire's body burned all the more brighter from anger and he continued his assault.

Meanwhile Ice was trying to freeze Heavy Arms. However the metal giant broke from his ice every time.

"Your no match for me Ice." Said Heavy Arms.

"You are mistaken, just because I can't freeze you doesn't mean I don't have other ways to defeat you." Replied Ice. With that he concentrated his hands and created a giant spear. "Let's see how your armor handle's this." Ice said as he threw the spear.

Heavy Arms was surprised by this move and couldn't dodge. The ice spear sliced through his shoulder causing blood to floor. Heavy Arms grabbed his shoulder but forced himself not to yell out in pain.

"Ice concentrated to the strongest degree can cut like diamonds. It seems you aren't as invincible as you thought you were." Said Ice with a laugh.

Heavy Arms only stared coldly at him thinking on ways to smash his opponent into the ground.

Elsewhere Captain America and Sureshot continued to run believing more than before than Red Skull was near.

"You think those two will have too much trouble with Fire and Ice?" asked Sureshot. Mostly to fill the silence.

"Those two have given us trouble in the past, but Wraith was correct in his assessment. They are matched quite well against Fire and Ice and I'm sure they will be victorious. As we all will be this day when we finally put an end to the Red Skull's rein of terror." Said Cap.

Sureshot nodded his agreement and they continued on their run. Just as they went around another guard they saw a flash of red come out of a room. It was the Red Skull along with his deadliest assassin and three Red Army soldiers.

"Stop!" yelled Captain America to the retreating Red Skull.

Neither Red Skull nor his assassin did so and continued to flee down a corridor. However the soldiers did stop and opened fire to cover their master's escape. Captain America and Sureshot acted instinctively. Sureshot crouched to the ground while Captain America jumped high in the air. Bullets flew both above and below them as they fired back. Sureshot shot a arrow right between one the soldiers eyes. Captain America threw his shield and it connected with the other two soldiers knocking the breath out of them and sending them to the ground unconscious. The two continued on their not giving a second thought to the down soldiers. They had seen there prize, and were determined to not let it get away.

They turned another corner just in time to see a door close at the end of the hall. Also in front of the door stood the Red Skull's most dangerous assassin, Blade Cutter. Some compared his skill and viciousness to the Red Skull himself. In the criminal world this was a high honor for there was no greater killer than the Red Skull.

Captain America and Sureshot stopped a couple of feet from Blade Cutter. As always the assassin was dressed in head to toe in black. He wore a white skeleton mask, some say to hide disfigurement of his face when burned as a child. He wore a leather belt around his waist that held various daggers and other killing instruments. He had one sword in each hand, one pointed at the ground at the other one over his shoulder. These were his favorite killing devices. In fact he was so good at using them that he was also known as the Master of Blades. What made Blade Cutter even more scary was that all his kills were up close and personal. He never used a gun in his life. It was said he thought they were demeaning of a true warrior. His kills ranked in the hundreds, some even said thousands. When he killed someone he always made sure the last thing they saw was his skeletal face. For where he sent them they would see many more.

"That is as far as you go. My master has a world to destroy and does not wish to be interrupted." Said Blade Cutter cutting impressions into the ground.

"You are as mad as he is. If he does have such a weapon why would you allow him to use it? Surly such a device would destroy you as well. Although perhaps you consider yourself immortal and are not worried about the trivial pursuits of men." Said Sureshot with a sneer.

"I know I am not immortal, nor will I betray my master. We all must face death sometime. All can see that we are losing this war and the allied forces will seek to imprison and then torture us as long as they see fit. Neither I nor the Red Skull will accept such a fate." Said Blade Cutter.

"No more talk assassin. Either move from our path or be moved forcefully." Said Captain America.

"It seems you're starting to believe your own hype Captain America. A great warrior you may be, but you are not in the same league as myself or my master the Red Skull. But if you wish to fight me do so. It shall be far swifter than what the Red Skull has planned." Said Blade Cutter.

Captain America wasted no more words and charged at Blade Cutter with his shield hanging over his right arm. Blade Cutter wasted no time bringing the sword over his shoulder onto Captain America. Captain America used the shield to block and the sound of the two clashing rung through the hallway. Blade Cutter then sought to bring his other word up and slice Captain America in half. Fortunally Cap anticipated this move and put his foot down on the sword before it could even rise. Blade Cutter countered by swinging his two swords away in a spin and putting his foot in Cap's open mid section. Cap gave a grunt from the force put did not falter in the least. Instead he brought down his shield on Blade Cutters heel before he could retract his foot. Blade Cutter showed no sign of pain and the battle continued.

Blade Cutter sliced at Cap's head but he dodged underneath. Blade Cutter tried to use his other sword put Cap blocked it and scored with a mighty uppercut to Blade Cutters stomach. This time the sound of a breath being extinguished could be heard and Blade Cutter faltered back a few steps. Cap pressed his advantage by throwing a right cross to Blade Cutters face but it only nicked him. Before he could bring his arm back Blade Cutter sliced him across his wrist. The wound wasn't deep but blood did flow. While others would have backed up and regrouped Captain America continued on. He led with his shoulder and shield first rammed into Blade Cutters body. Blade Cutter was surprised by this move and was knocked off balance and sent crashing into the door.

However before Captain America could continue on his advantage Blade Cutter used his special ability to phase through and was now behind Captain America. Not even turning around Blade Cutter thrust his sword backwards and it was met with flesh. Cap wasted no time pulling the sword free and turning back around. He felt the ache from his back where it seemed Blade Cutter might have punctured his kidney.

"You are now trapped and injured. Today is your-" he stopped and without even turning around sliced a arrow heading for the back of his head. " –day to die. Don't interfere again archer for your arrows will never reach their mark." Blade Cutter said still not turning to face Sureshot.

Sureshot lowered his bow as he looked on in anger.

Blade Cutter wasted no more words and reined down slash after slash on the cornered Captain America leaning against the door. The slices were nearly faster than sight and Cap could do nothing but block with his shield and evade. The cuts to his wrist and back had weakened him but he continued on. As the he blows continued and Blade Cutters laughs became louder and louder he suddenly had a thought. What would happen if he was beaten here and the Red Skull activated his Doomsday device? The world would end and it would be his fault for forcing the Avengers to act. All the deaths would be on his hands. Not just the people, but his Avengers lives as well. Such thought was unthinkable, and he refused to let it come to past.

With fire in his eyes and renewed strength that warranted the legend he would be known as Captain America fought back. As Blade Cutter brought down his left sword for another blow Cap grabbed his wrist and squeezed with all his might. The sword held firm but did not continue to do so when Cap smashed the held wrist into the wall two times. The sword dropped to the floor as Blade Cutter retrieved his arm. He then backed up slowly tensing his fingers. Although the mask hid his face Cap felt sure that maybe for the first time an expression of fear was behind the mask. Whatever the case the fight was not over.

Blade cutter gripped his remaining sword with both hands and brought it down with all his power on Captain America's head. However he blocked with his shield and deflected the sword sky ward. Not wasting a move he gave a wicked uppercut to Blade Cutters chin. This rocked the villain and Cap continued his assault. Carrying his momentum he spinned and brought the edge of his shield into Blade Cutters right knee cap. The knee almost bent backwards and Blade Cutter became unsteady. Before Cap could press Blade Cutter back flipped sending both of his feet into Cap's chin. This caught Cap off guard and he fell back.

Blade Cutter landed back on his feet and ignored the incredible pain in his right knee. He brought his sword back for a back slash and advanced on Cap. He regained his focused just as Blade Cutter slashed at his mid section. Cap ducked and rolled under and past the swing. Once Cap got back to his feet Blade Cutter tried a roundhouse kick to his head. Cap deflected the kick with his shield and hooked his free arm between Blade Cutters legs. He then heaved the man up and slammed his against the wall. The wall shook and bricks crumpled from the force. Cap didn't stop and he ran to the other wall and duplicated the procedure. Blade Cutter's back nearly broke and the pain forced him to drop his last sword. Cap sensing the moment threw Balde Cutter to the other side of the wall where he hit his back and fell on his head. Blade Cutter then slumped on his stomach and did not move.

"Keep and eye on him and anyone else who comes down this corridor. I'm going after the Red Skull." Said Captain America while breathing heavily.

Sureshot could only nod his head still trying to over come the shock of Blade Cutters defeat. He always knew Cap was good, but beating Blade Cutter only added more esteem he had for the man.

Cap opened the door and ran inside the room. What he saw was another stone hallway with six different ways to go. Acting on instinct he chose the second from the left. He ran down the entrance ignoring the pain and heavy breathing the fight had caused him. Blade Cutter was as good as his reputation said he was. That he served Red Skull meant that he would be any tougher. He knew facing the two deadliest assassins on Earth only minutes from each other was suicide. But he had to do it; the fate of the world was at stake. He ran to the light at the end and when he came out he was shocked at what he saw.

There before his eyes was a 25 foot machine coursing with energy. Electricity filtered through the air as the very room shook from the vibrations. There were other machines around but this one held his attention. He continued to look down it when he saw a console. More importantly he saw that the Red Skull was typing on it.

"Stop!" he yelled to the mad man.

The Red Skull turned to face to the voice and smiled his evil smile.

"If it isn't my arch nemesis Captain America. I must admit I am surprised you got past Blade Cutter. Likely you left one of your Avengers to fight him while you ran." Said Red Skull in a sneer.

"You are half right Red Skull, I did run. But not before putting your best man down. He may live, but my friend will ensure he does not come to your aid." Replied Captain America.

"You actually defeated Blade Cutter! It seems that I have been underestimating you this entire war. No matter, his defeat makes no difference as he has given me all the time I need to activate my Doomsday device." Said the Red Skull turning back to the controls.

Captain America ran towards the Red Skull determined to stop him when he suddenly ran into a force field. Cap faltered back but stayed on his feet. He carefully put his hands forward and touched the field.

"My force field can not be broken. Just relax and enjoy the begining of a new era." Said The Red Skull still at the controls.

"If you plan to destroy the world it will be the final era." Said Cap as he punched the shield looking for a weakness.

"I am destroying this world, but I am also building another one." Red Skull replied.

"What are you babbling about you mad man." Said Cap continuing to punch.

"Simple, what you are about to witness is my greatest creation. What you see before you is my interdimensional gate. It can suck all matter and take them into limbo. Originally I had planned to use it to attack various cities. Can you image the devastation of a weapon that can appear anywhere and anytime? The portal would act as a vacuum pulling all thing in that city into it leaving nothing but an empty surface. Unfortuanlly I wan unable to localize the effect on such a small scale. There for when I open the interdimesional gate it will suck in everything as it continues to grow. The world will be sent to oblivion and their will be chaos. In that chaos me and my men will take over before the people can reorganize themselves. Once we control everything I will announce myself as king. From there I shall build my army in secret and seek out new worlds. Worlds I will conquer and add their strength to my own. For you see inside limbo I will be safe from any of those who wish to retaliate. So as you see it will be a new era, the era of the Red Skull." He finished as he continued to type on the computer.

"You're insane, your plan will never work. As far as you know this limbo may destroy the Earth entirely. Even if such worlds exist they will not be so easily conquered as you believe. Just as I and the Avengers stopped you here there will be others that will stop you there." Said Captain America.

"That is where you are wrong, for all you and your so called Avengers have accomplished you did not stop me. I am seconds from activating the gate. Once done my dream will come to pass and I will take my rightful place as a god. For those who rule over so many could not be thought of as any thing lesser." Said The Red Skull.

"You dare think yourself god. You have truly gone insane. I will not let your evil unconceivable plan to flourish. I will stop you no matter what." Said Captain America redoubling his punches to the shield ignoring his protesting body.

"Punch all you like, it will do no good. Accept the inevitable, for you can do nothing else." Said the Red Skull.

"NEVER!" Yelled Captain America as he unleashed a powerful right. Even as the shield sought to deflect it he pushed his arm through. He felt the force push against him and his knuckles and his bones start to crack. But he would not stop, he had to get through. The shield began to bend back and fizzle. Red Skull paid no attention to this concentrating on his work. Cap felt the shield push back but he refused. Putting all his strength into it and letting out a yell to the heavens he pushed with all his might. The shield bent back at the warriors force and became unstable. It could take no more and popped.

Sparks flew from the Red Skulls console and he snatched his fingers away.

"What has happen?" he said.

"Me." Was the response.

Red Skull turned around just in time to receive a left hook to his face. He staggered from the surprising blow but was given no time to recover. Cap hit him again but this time in the gut. Once the Red Skull bent over Cap put his hands behind his head and smashed it into his knee. Any other man this would have been put down. But the Red Skull was not an ordinary man.

When his head rose the Red Skull grabbed Captain America around his neck and head butted him. He then put a raised knee into his stomach. He then hooked cap's arm and flipped him onto his back. Red Skull then linked his hands together and brought them down to crush Captain America's head.

Cap rolled away and Red Skull's fist smashed into the floor. It cracked from the mad man's power. Still on the floor Cap leg sweeped Red Skull and he fell to the ground. Cap then got to his knees and tried to punch the dictator. However Red Skull caught his fist and yanked him forward. Where he met with a fist to the face from the Red Skull. Cap became dizzy from the blow and Red Skull used this distraction to rise and pick Captain America over his head. He then brought him down over his knee in an attempt to break his back. Cap countered and hooked an arm around Red Skull's head. He used the forward momentum to twist and send Red Skull back on his back with him on top.

Still in a head lock Cap punched the Red Skull numerous times with small jabs. Some how this only angered the dictator further. Red Skull slowly rose to his feet with Cap cradled in his arms. He then fell back and suplexed Cap on his head. Cap released the head lock and rolled away.

Both men were slow to get up but Cap even more so because of his battle with Blade Cutter. When they both were to their knees Red Skull launched across with a left hook. Cap was caught off guard and sent reeling. Red Skull tried again but Cap managed to deflect it and counter with a right of his own. From their it continued as a stalemate and both warriors traded punch after punch on their knees. Not just to the faces, but also to the stomach and the chest. There were no attempts to block or dodge. Each man was giving their all to come out on top and achieve their own goals.

In the end Captain America just couldn't handle the combine blows of Blade Cutter and the Red Skull. His strength left him and he fell to Red Skull's power. His body was bloodied and bruised and in some cases broken. However he had given as good as he gotten and the Red Skull too had taken major injuries. He suddenly felt his almost limp body stood up and put into a crushing bear hug.

"You fought well, but just everyone else you have fallen before the might of the Red Skull. I will break your bones but let you live. From the floor crippled you shall see my vision come to pass. It will be my gift to you, the knowledge that you failed." Red Skull said as he increased the strength of the hold.

Cap felt his body breaking and could do nothing but kick his legs uselessly. His arms were immobile trapped inside the hold. He felt in vision going and feared all was lost. But it could not be lost. He was Captain America, leader of the Avengers and the fight against evil. To fail now would mean all those lives were lost in vain. Despite their name the Avengers would avenge nothing. He couldn't let that happen, he owned it to everyone. Every person that believed in him and fought by his side. Every kid who stood by their radio awaiting the news of another Avenger victory. For them he must not surrender, for them he would not surrender!

Captain America tensed his body and yelled to the skies. He pushed at the restricting arms with everything his nearly broken body could give. Red Skull widened his eyes in shock and put more pressure on the hold. Concentrating on that he never saw Captain America lead down and bite into his forehead with his strong teeth. The Red Skull screamed in surprise and pain and loosened the hold. That was as captain America needed as he broke the hold and his teeth on Red Skull's head.

Red Skull looked at him with eternal hate and charged to end his life. Cap badly weakened reached behind his back for his last chance. Just as the Red Skull brought his fist back Captain America crashed the shield over his head. That stopped the Red Skull in his tracks but Cap did not stop there. He swung it to his gut, then to the side of his face. Cap was weary but forced himself to swing his shield. For every time he hit the Red Skull stumbled backwards. Until finally he swung the shield like and uppercut and sent the Red Skull flying just as Captain America dropped to his knees in complete exhaustion.

Red Skull crashed into the console and sparks flew everywhere and electricity coursed through his body. Eventually his body slid to the ground where miraculously he remained conscious but unmoving. The machine itself became unstable and shot out a small man size portal. Both Captain America and Red Skull tuned to look at it.

"Amazing, it finally happen. A small condescend portal. Now when I pull the Earth inside my dominance on other dimensions will be all the more secure. I can transport my armies as well as weapons anywhere I want. Thank you Captain America for your help." Said the Red Skull slowly getting to his feet.

"Don't take me yet, that portal is beginning to close and you're going with it. I'll personally make sure your insane dream never comes to pass." Said Captain America as he walked toward Red Skull.

Red Skull tried a punch but his weary body was far to slow. Captain America ducked under and put him in a full nelson. He then slowly walked him towards the portal.

"Are you mad, you'll trap us both in limbo with no escape. We need my machine to get us back." Said the Red Skull in what might have been desperation.

"No I am not mad. Yes I know we will be trapped, and it is a sacrifice I am willingly to make. The Avengers and others like them will live on. Without you to lead them your forces will fall and good will triumph. This is my dream, and I will ensure that it comes to pass." Said Captain America.

"Stop this, you speak foolish. There are other ways, you can still change your mind." Said The Red Skull with a slight trace of fear in his voice.

"There are other ways, but this is the best one. Say goodbye to this world Red Skull that you have so long sought to destroy, for you shall never see it again." With that he used the last of his strength to jump in the nearly closed portal.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed the Red Skull as they disappeared into oblivion as the portal closed.

Present Day

"I have no idea how long we were in there for it is impossible to keep track of time in that place. I did notice that our wounds healed at a exceedingly fast rate. Which was both good and bad as the Red Skull renewed our fights. Then suddenly I was pulled out and landed in a battle field. The rest of the story you already know." Said Captain America finishing his tale.

Those around the table looked at him in shock. Not only had he saved his dimension but possibly many others including themselves. There was no doubt in any of their minds that this man personified the very definition of a hero and a legend.

J'onn thought this as well and this made the idea he had earlier seem the right course of action. He looked to the others and they nodded their agreement with what he was about to do.

"I thank you for your story and possibly saving our own reality. I hope you will continue to help us." Said J'onn.

"As long as the cause is true and just I am at you service." Said Captain America.

"Thank you, for I and the others feel your experience will be of great help to us. I wish to discuss a proposal with you." Said J'onn.

Cap nodded his head.

"We have lost some of our members, either killed or captured, and are running thin. Although we have numerous members their tasks our divided between Cadmus and our regular duties. Not to mention living their lives. I feel the time as come to ask for assistance. I have a group of people who could be of help and who Cadmus has over looked because they consider them no threat. The only problem is that they are young and not very experienced. They have also not faced the caliber of enemies we have. We need someone to train them to do so. While at the same time lead them in an organization of a new team. We want you for this task, and we want this new team to be called the Avengers." Finished J'onn.

The others looked at Cap to determine his reaction. He looked around to the others and than back to the Martian.

"I'll do it."

Back on Earth the clean up effort for the battle was already under way. Cranes and bulldozers were brought in to move the wreckage. Police roped off the scene from noisy reporters who asked questions that they had no answers for. Body bags lined the streets as Ambulances came and rescue workers digged through the rumble to find any sign of survivors. One rescue person turned up somebody in a torn green costume.

"Somebody get this guy to an ambulance, he's bleeding pretty badly but he is still alive."

The unknown dressed man was loaded onto and ambulance and driven to the hospital. At least everyone thought that was wearing it was going. The ambulance driver took out a secure cell phone and made a call.

"We have the unknown green and purple variable. Barely breathing but still alive. Will drop him at drop point for pick up." He said.

"Good work soldier, a team will be there to pick up the package." The voice on the line said.

The Cadmus operative nodded and ended the call.

On the other side of town a much smaller portal than earlier opened in the sky. It was not noticed however as it only stayed open for five seconds before something fell out and it closed. The figure landed on his feet and stood up straight. He dressed in all black except for his head. This was no ordinary head, it was a red head. A red head which possessed eyes full of hate. Though in this place no one would recognize him in another dimension all would. For he was a legend as well, except a legend known for his evil and cruelty. To all that knew him, he was the Red Skull.

TBC

Hope this story was worth to wait. The next should be done in a couple of days. Also some of you probably have an idea on who the new Avengers will be. As always review and tell me what you think


	8. Author's Note

Authors Note

I'm afraid I must discontinue this story because of lack of reviews. Just kidding. Quite the opposite is true and I want to thank everyone for that. I also want to address the point that only people who register can review. This was a mistake on my part and I have now corrected it so anyone can review if they wish. Now I'll go over some individual questions that have been raised.

Deadeyeus: Yes chapter two was badly edited for the reason it was not edited. I downloaded the unedited version by mistake and will fix it in time. The Justice League seeming OC is because I knew little of their personalities. Most of the new ones have only had one or two episodes where they talked for a good period of time and I am using the dialogue from that. I will try to do better in the future. Your third point I have already discussed in the editing. Also I explained above that I have only recently changed my settings so everyone can review.

Oneredneckgoddess: I am an equal Spiderman and Justice League fan. I just know Spiderman's personally better because he was alone in his series and you got to see it every show. Writing Jonn instead of J'onn was a simple mistake, but I thank you for correcting me. Also thank you for the website that tells about the league characters. I have found it very useful.

SpartanCammander: I haven't decided yet whether or not I'm going to bring more people from Spiderman's dimension. As it is the story is growing more than I expected. Also I don't know how dangerous Venom and Carnage would be seeing how their weak against sound and fire. Both the League and Cadmus have such weapons to defeat them. Also Turbo was trying to kill them because he had only been given orders to capture the Green Goblin. Also it was his first test run and Cadmus figured the loss of a few League members was a small price to pay to see what Turbo was capable off. I almost hated to kill him as he was one of my favorite creations. As far as the future rolls of the Green Goblin and Red Skull I'll leave that a mystery for now. If you want to find out you will have to keep reading.

KaliAnn: Just thanking you for all your good reviews.

Maid of the Mer: Thanks for the muffins, they are very good.

X-Over: One of the four scenarios you have for the Red Skull and the Green Goblin is right. But you'll have to wait and see which one it is. Unfortuanally I won't be using the suicide squad in this fic but nice guess. Also I congratulate you on your Teen Titans and Static guess. However they'll be more members than you realize.

There are others but I believe I have answered most of the questions. There seems to be a lot of expectation on who will take over Cadmus. I'm somewhat surprised no one has figured out the current mastermind behind Cadmus as I have left clues. No matter, all shall be revealed in time. I hope to have the next chapter done early next week.


	9. Recruting

"Teen Titans, go!" yelled Robin as they all went into action.

"Get real barf bags, you barely beat us separately. Together we're going to kick you lamo's buts." Said Gizmo as he used his rocket pack to escape in the sky with Starfire right on his tail.

Currently Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Dr. Light, and Overload were teaming up to knock over a back. Just as they came out with the money they were met by the Teen Titans. This was no surprise as the bank job and only been a diversion to drive the Teen Titans out. They were tired of losing and wanted some payback.

"Come on little man, show me what you got." Said Mammoth to the approaching Beast Boy.

"Better get your eyes checked hair ball. There's no little man here." Said Beast Boy before he changed into a giant Gorilla. He pounded his fists on his chest and attacked. He and Mammoth locked up hand to hand both struggling to see who would come out on top.

"You wouldn't hit a lady now would you Cyborg?" Said Jinx fluttering her eyes.

"You show me one and I'll consider it." Replied Cyborg before he fired his sonic cannon.

Jinx did a cart wheel avoiding the blast before shooting out her own attack. She aimed at the street in front of Cyborg's feet and it crumbled. Cyborg jumped over it only to meet a high jump kick to the chest. Even as he feel back he grabbed Jinx's leg and flipped her over his head. They both hit the ground but Jinx much harder because of Cyborg's momentum. Cyborg got to his feet quickly while Jinx struggled on her hands and knees to get up.

"Sorry Jinx, you lose." Said Cyborg. Jinx only had time to turn her head and see the sonic cannon aimed at her before her entire world went black.

"Overload kill, Overload destroy." Said the electronic creature firing thunderbolts at the floating Raven.

"I don't think so. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said as black waves of energy shot from her hands pushing Overload back. She didn't stop there as she used her mind to lift a parked car and crash it into him. The Car exploded and Overload was blinded by the fire.

"Car not stop Overload, girl foolish." He said not knowing he blindly walked beside a fire hydrant.

"The only one foolish here is you." Said Raven before ripping the hydrant out the ground with her mind. The water hit Overload dead on and he screamed in pain as his body began to come apart. Raven assisted his demise with hitting him with pieces of the pavement and he fell down. His electric body disapppered and all that was left was his computer chip.

"Overload Overloaded." He said before the chip deactivated.

"You can't hope to defeat the powers of the light. Surrender now boy and I will make your defeat quick." Said Dr. Light with his light suit.

"The only who is surrendering here is you." Said Robin jumping in the air and throwing three of his disks. Dr. Light raised his light shield and the disks exploded harmlessly against it.

Robin landed on the ground and brought out his metal staff. "I guess the direct approach is in order." Said Robin dashing towards him.

Dr. Light saw him and extending a light whip from his wrist. The two clashed as both weapons collided. The whip sliced the staff in half but it did not stop Robin. He grabbed both pieces in each hand and continued. Though Dr. Light had the strength due to his suit Robin was much faster. So they continued neither one landing a solid blow.

From a near by roof top a figure looked on the battle in interest. The person thought about interfering but decided to continue to watch instead.

Up in the air Starfire continued to shoot star bolts at Gizmo but he dodged every one.

"Not even close, I guess I shouldn't expect any better from a girl." Gizmo said with a laugh.

"Girl or not, I will not allow you to hurt any more innocent people." Said Starfire.

"Don't make me gag princess, the only person who is going to get hurt is you." Gizmo said before he suddenly stopped and flew behind Starfire. Two missiles launchers appeared from his wings and he aimed at Starfire. Once he had a lock he fired both missiles.

Starfire saw them coming and stopped in mid air. She concentrated and a sphere of green energy formed around her. The missiles hit the sphere and exploded not doing any damage to her. Starfire didn't stop there however as she extended her shield outwards in all directions.

Gizmo saw the energy coming but the sphere was far too large to dodge. It hit him and both his metal wings were destroyed. He felled to the ground but extended his four giant metal legs before impact. The legs landed on the ground stopping him from impact.

"It will take more than that." He said smiling at Starfire aiming the photon laser around his chest at her. Before he could fire his front two legs were slashed by a black whip and he fell forward. The photon laser fired into the ground causing it to cave in around him. He fell through screaming until he hit the bottom where more cement fell on top of him. At that point not another sound was made.

Starfire looked to where Gizmo had fallen and then to the source that had helped her. What she saw brought a big smile to her face.

"Thank you for the help friend Raven, your always there when I need you." She called down.

Raven looked up at her friend her own mouth slowly turning up in what might have been mistaken for a smile.

"Just as you are for me. Come on, let's go help the guys finish up." Said Raven.

Beast Boy was knocked back a couple of feet by a hard right by Mammoth. As Mammoth advanced Beast Boy linked his hands together and brought them up into Mammoth's chin. Mammoth fell back and Beat boy continued his advantage by putting both hands on the ground and kicking out his large feet in Mammoth's chest. Mammoth fell on his back from the hit and the ground shook. Beast Boy yelled his Gorilla growl and jumped in the air to land on Mammoth. Mammoth put his feet up and caught Beast Boys stomach. He then flipped him over sending him crashing through a brick building. Mammoth slowly got to his feet only to meet six small missiles. They exploded on impact and he fell back to the ground unmoving.

Cyborg closed his missile launcher doors and looked to the hole in the building.

"Yo BB, you alright in there?" He yelled.

A big green Gorilla came slowly walking out the hole rubbing his head. It then looked to the fallen Mammoth, and then to Cyborg. It then changed its form into the small kid known as Beast Boy.

"Yeah, but brick is definitely not my friend. I guess I have you to thank for putting Mammoth down." Said Beast Boy.

"Yep, but you could have handled him. I just moved up your victory because I'm starved. These idiots interrupted before we could have lunch." Said Cyborg.

"Oh yeah, I was going to make my Tofu hot dogs today." Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg made a face.

"I told you before that no nobody likes that junk."

"But it's good for you, that stuff you eat is junk."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Friends, friends, please stop fighting. I do not wish for you to do bodily harm to each other." Said Starfire interrupting them.

"Personally I would have no problem if you did. But the battle is not over yet and we all need to stay focus on the situation at hand." Said Raven.

"What are you talking about, we took all our bad guys down." Said Beast Boy.

"In case you haven't noticed one of us isn't here." Said Raven.

"Yes, Robin is still fighting the one with the bright lights." Said Starfire.

"Well then lets go help him out and take these losers to jail." Said Cyborg.

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Said Raven in a sarcastic voice.

Beast Boy and Cyborg gave her a glare while Starfire tried to cover her giggles with her hand.

Robin and Dr. Light continued their fight having no idea that the others had concluded. Dr. Light slashed at Robin's head only for the boy wonder to slip under him. Robin then cracked his broken staff half across Dr. Light's right knee. The Dr. Stumbled and Robin followed up with the other half to his face. The force spinned Dr. Light around and Robin did a jump kick to finish him off. Before he could however Dr. Light shot a beam from his chest sending Robin flying backwards through the air. Luckily Starfire caught him and gently put him on the ground.

"All you alright Robin?" Starfire asked concerned.

Robin slowly cleared his head and looked at her.

"I'm okay, thanks for the save." He said smiling at her.

She nodded her head before looking back ahead. Robin let out a sigh before walking back to where his other friends had Dr. Light surrounded.

Dr. Light saw the five teens around him and gulped.

"What happen to the rest of my team?" he asked in a slight panic.

"Their out cold, I suggest you surrender before we put your lights out as well." Said Beast Boy smiling at his choice of worlds.

"What he said." Said Raven shaking her head at Beast Boys immature antics.

Dr. Light looked around and saw that they were telling the truth. All his teammates were out of action and he was all alone.

"It's over Dr. Light, power down your suit and come along peacefully." Said Robin.

"Never, for you can't catch what you can't see." Dr. Light said before raising his arms. Little orbs of lights came out and exploded in the sky blinding them all except Dr. Light himself.

Seeing his moment he ran through a gap between the Titans.

"Farewell children, until we meet again." He said before bending at and sewage hatch preparing to make his escape underground. Just as he lifted the lid he heard a strange sound. He looked up just in time to see a round object come his way. After that he only remembered pain, and then sweet oblivion.

The Titans slowly regained their sight back and looked to where they last heard Dr. Light call out. They were surprised to see him on his back and a red, white, and blue stranger standing not to far away with a shield over his shoulder.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Captain America. I've been watching your fight and I must say I liked what I saw. Though there were some mistakes such as too much talking and allowing your opponents too much time to think. Such is the case of the villain before me who I took down."

"Hey pal, just who do you think you are telling us how to fight." Said Beast Boy angrily.

"Yeah, you're not the captain of us. I suggest you give us some real answers before we put you down too." Said Cyborg raising his sonic cannon.

"Wait guys, something tells me this guy has something more to say. Am I right?" said Robin.

"Indeed, I am here on a mission for the Justice League. I assume that you have heard of them?" said Captain America.

"Duh, who hasn't." said Beast Boy.

"Wait, did you say you were on a mission for the Justice League? What do they want from us?" asked Robin.

"Before I answer that are you aware of the war between the Justice League and an off shoot of the government called Cadmus?"

The five looked at him with shocked impressions giving him his answer.

"We have heard of League members disappearing, but we had no idea by who. Are you sure about this information?" asked Raven looking at Cap suspiciously.

"Raven right; to answer your question the League is sure. I'm sure you heard about the terrorist attack in Phoenix yesterday that took many lives. In truth the cause was a creation of Cadmus named Turbo who did the damage. He was attempting to kill members of the League and myself. The information I was given on you all says that Raven is an empath. You can tell if my emotions are true or false. What are your powers telling you right now?" Captain America asked.

All turned to look at Raven for an answer.

"They tell me that you speak the truth. Yet you have still yet to tell us what your mission has to do with us." Said Raven.

"My mission is to enlist your help in the fight against Cadmus. The League is being spread thin and Cadmus has information on all of them. However they have very little on you because they do not consider you a threat. It is the League's hope to exploit this weakness and use you to help take Cadmus down. Also as an experienced warrior I am to teach and lead you in this fight. For the enemies you have faced before don't compare to the one's you will face if you accept. Now you know my mission, what is your answer?" Said Captain America.

"Give us a moment to discuss." Said Robin as the five teens huddled together. As they did so the police arrived and transported the criminals back to jail. The Titans then broke their huddle and approached Captain America.

"If it's to help the League we will do anything we can. We humbly accept your wisdom and leadership. Though I must admit I don't know how effective the five of us will be." Admitted Robin.

"Not very, which is why you won't be the only ones. Next stop is Teen Titans Tower East." Said Captain America.

Back at the Watchtower Spiderman slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

"Oh man, who dropped the house on my head?" He said in a moan.

"Looks like sleepy beauty is finally up." Said a familiar voice.

Spiderman quickly sat up and opened his eyes fully to see what was going on. What he saw was a bunch of bright lights and hospital beds. There were also different machines with people in uniforms checking them. This disoriented him and he sought how to remember being in this place.

"You have been out a day kid, just calm down and focus and everything will come to you." Said the familiar voice again.

Spiderman turned to look at the voice and saw someone he knew. It took sometime to get past the fog in his mind but he finally came up with a name, Wildcat.

"Wildcat, what happen, why I am I here?" Spiderman asked totally confused.

"Don't remember huh; guess that isn't too big of a surprise considering the beating you all took. You were in a battle with a guy that went by the name of Turbo, ring any bells?" Said Wildcat.

Spiderman thought about that and all at once the fight came back to him.

"Oh my god, what happen? Did we beat Turbo, or did you rescue us. Where are the others, how-"

"Wow, slow down Jr. One question at a time. You guys did beat Turbo and he's dead. Everyone is here except for two people."

Spiderman suddenly gulped and Supergirl flashed across his mind.

"Red Tornado and LongShadow didn't make it. Thought there is still a chance Red Tornado can be rebuilt. As far as LongShadow his days were numbered anyway. Still, I'm going to miss that kid." Said Wildcat.

"Huh?" was Spiderman's response.

Wildcat went on to explain how LongShadow was a clone and only had a short life expectancy. Also that since Red Tornado was a robot they might be able to rebuild him if they found some of his parts. That would be difficult though because of the wreckage.

"Yeah, Turbo did cause a lot of destruction with his attacks." Said Spiderman thoughtfully.

"True, but it was nothing compared to the destruction his death caused." Said Wildcat.

"What do you mean by that?" asked a confused Spiderman.

Wildcat went on to explain how their collision with Turbo had caused his body to explode literally leveling the city. Clean up and rescue crews were still in the scene and would be for weeks to come.

"All those people, I had no idea that would happen. It's my fault, if I hadn't-

"Now you stop right there. The only people responsible for this our Turbo and Cadmus. They created that monster and let him loose on the world not caring the kind of damage he would do. You and the others did what you had to do to put him down. If he continued to live he would have killed thousands if not millions in his life time. I know you feel bad about the losses and so do I. But never doubt yourself or give blame where it isn't due. I don't want to have this discussion with you again, is that clear?" Said Wildcat in a strong voice.

Spiderman looked at the man and considered protesting but stopped himself. He knew that Wildcat was right. Cadmus was responsible for all the lives lost. Before he found a way to return to his own dimension he would help the League take them down. He owned all those people who died because of the battle that much.

"Your right Wildcat, blaming myself helps no one. You said the others were alright, where are Black Canary, Supergirl, and Captain America?"

"Black Canary is right behind me." He said pointing behind him to the bed that Spiderman had not seen before.

Spiderman got up and walked to her. His left leg faltered for a moment but he fought through it. He looked down at her and was relieved that it wasn't as bad as he had feared.

"Has she woken up yet?" he asked.

"No, you're the only one up yet. I'm not counting Captain America since he didn't spin any more than ten minutes in here. He's the one that pulled you and Supergirl from the rumble for us to find. Without him we never would have found you. He had some scratches too but that guy didn't sit the whole time. It seems that story you told us about him being a legend was right on the money."

Spiderman gave a brief smile behind his mask before he asked a question.

"Where is Captain America now?"

"Off on a top secret mission. It something we planned to do for a while but couldn't come up with the right candidate to run it. Cap has the experience and the leadership skills to carry it out. He didn't even hesitate to accept."

"What is the mission?"

"You'll have to ask J'onn about that. I think he wants to ask you if you want to join Cap or stay with us."

Spiderman nodded this before asking another question.

"I don't see Supergirl around here. Is she already up and walking around?" asked Spiderman remembering her strength and endurance.

"Not exactly, she is still in surgery. Out of all of you she was the worst off. Nothing life threating, but she'll need more time than the rest of you to recover." Answered Wildcat.

Spiderman rubbed at his eye hole to stop the tears from flowing. Another person he had said he would protect and he failed.

"Can I see her?" He asked in a weak voice.

"Sure, Canary will be aright for a while without me watching her. Follow me." He said getting up and walking out the infirmary.

Spiderman got up and followed not having as much problem with his knee as he did before. As he followed Wildcat other League members greeted him and patted him on the back. They congratulated him on his plan to defeat Turbo and stop the entire team from being killed. He wasn't sure how to take that, even with Turbo gone it didn't seem like a victory to him.

The two came to a stop at a glass screen and Wildcat pointed inside. Spiderman looked inside and once again fought back tears.

He saw people around her in Dr. uniforms working on her body which was covered with a sheet. He could only image what was underneath that. What he could see however was her face. Both her lips and eyes were bruised combined with her wrinkly skin. To add to that most of her hair was gone leaving only an ugly scalp. She had once been very beautiful, that monster had taken it away from her. With that revelation his pity and guilt disappeared. It was replaced by anger and a need for revenge. Wildcat was right when he said who was really responsible for this. Cadmus would pay; he would make sure of it.

"It is not as bad as it seems. All the internal damage has already been repaired. The external will pass and heal in a couple of days as long as she takes it easy." Said J'onn from behind.

Spiderman said nothing and continued to look at Supergirl through the glass.

"Looks like you're in good hands now Spiderman. I'm going back to the infirmary to stay with Black Canary. See you later kid." Wildcat said walking away.

After he was gone the two still remained quiet.

"I know how you feel-

"That's because you are a telepath. Just tell me one thing, is this mission Cap on going to engage Cadmus?" Asked Spiderman in a tight voice.

"Yes, in fact his mission will require him and those with him to be on the front line." Replied J'onn.

"Then sign me up, because the front line is just where I want to be." Spiderman said in a barely controlled voice.

J'onn looked at Spiderman for a moment contemplating if he should allow this. Spiderman was definitely unstable right now and could prove a liability to Captain America's mission instead of an asset. But the young man had proved his worth in fighting Turbo. If not for his level head and quick thinking the losses could have been more. For that Spiderman deserved this chance. He would not, could not, take it away from him.

"Report to the transporter room when you are ready." J'onn said

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He said never taking his eyes off the glass.

J'onn nodded and walked away. He cast one last glass at Spiderman and shook his head. Things were always complicated when you where with the Justice League.

"So you want all us to form one big team with you as our leader. Don't take this the wrong way but I don't even know you. What makes you or the League think that we can't lead ourselves?" Said Bubble Bee after listening to Captain America explained the reason he and The Teen Titans West were here.

"You have never faced the kind of opponents you will if you agree to join this new team. None of you has the experience. I'm not putting down your skills; your record speaks for itself. But in this situation your skills are not enough. Stop taking it negatively and see it as a opportunity to improve yourselves." Said Captain America patiently.

"Look, I think we all understand the threat. Your were right when you said it's not something we faced before. Nor have we ever went out with the intent to take a life. I know if we accept that is what we will have to do. While I don't like it I understand that it has to be done. But that aside the simple truth is that we don't know you. You tell us how you helped the League but we don't know what part you played." Said Speedy

"Yeah, it's hard to respect and take orders from a person that you don't know if they earned it or not." Added Aqualad.

"Si." Said Mas and Minos.

"So your saying I need to earn your respect before you'll follow me? I can understand that. Do you have some kind of training room around here?" asked Captain America.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Said Bumble Bee.

"You'll see, just lead the way." Answered Cap.

A few minutes later both Titan teams and Captain America were in the training room. Captain America walked out into the middle of the sparing mats and turned to face the teens.

"The best way for me to gain your respect is in combat. I want you five to fight me. Once I beat you I should gain your respect and show you the kind of enemies you are going to be facing." He said.

Both Titan groups looked at him in shock.

"It's your funeral, I guess I'll go first. You guys can decide who goes after me but I doubt it will matter. I plan to take him out myself." Said Speedy stepping onto the mats retrieving his bow.

"I'm afraid you misunderstood me. I'm not going to face you one after the other. I'm going to take all five of you own at once." Said Captain America.

At this statement nearly all the teens mouths dropped.

"You can't be serious. I don't care how tough you are, one person, definitely one man, can't take all five of us down." Said Bumble Bee with authority.

"I am serious, now stop talking and fight me. I have one more stop after this and time is a factor." Said Captain America putting his shield over his shoulder and tensing his body for action.

The five Titans looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"Like Speedy said, it's your funeral." Said Aqualad.

"Teen Titan's go!" Yelled Bubble Bee as she charged her stingers and took to the air.

Speedy put a arrow in his bow as Mas and Minos joined hands. Aqualad for his part ran to the pool area where he would be his strongest.

Bubble Bee started it off shooting her stingers from the air down on Captain America. However they were useless as they were deflected by Captain America's shield. It didn't matter though, she was only a distraction. She turned her head at Mas and Minos and gave a small nod.

Mas and Minos took there cue and speed off at Captain America with tremendous speed. They were going right for his legs so they could put him at a distinct disadvantage. However right before impact Captain America jumped and the duo sped right by under his legs. Mas and Minos were shocked to see that they had only hit thin air.

They weren't the only ones as the original Teen Titan's were impressed by the move viewing the action from the sidelines.

Captain America landed back on the ground his shield still blocking Bumble Bee's stingers. Just at that moment he caught an arrow with his free hand inches from his face. It was very warm at the end and he knew it would explode on impact.

"Never let the face be your first target. It is the first move your enemy will expect." Said Captain America. Then he jumped high in the air and threw the arrow at the ground. Just as he planned the arrow hit Mas and Minos making another run at him. The arrow exploded and blew the two brothers apart from each other neutralizing their power. He then allowed himself to drop into the flames where he was now hidden from his opponent's sight.

"I'll get him." Yelled Aqualad riding the waves from the pool coming right towards the fire. He was on target and the water put out the flames causing steam and a mist to form in the small area. The other Titans looked on waiting for the mist to clear. They thought they heard noises inside but couldn't see what was happening. Bumble Bee and Speedy walked closer to see what was going on. Then Suddenly Cap's shield came out of the steam and crashed into Speedy's bow. The bow broke from the impact and the shield continued its trajectory knocking Speedy in the chest. He fell to the ground broken bow and all.

Bumble looked at Speedy in surprise and then to the now dissipated mist. What she saw turned her surprise to horror. There stood Captain America over the limp body of Aqualad. Aqualad was a strong guy and the mist hadn't been there for more than ten seconds. For Captain America to take him out so quickly and throw his shield in that time was amazing. She was the only one still able to fight.

"Never advance on an enemy when you can't see his movements. When you do so you give your opponent a distinct advantage and leave yourself open to an unknown attack." Said Captain America to her.

Bumble Bee's amazement turned into anger. How there he talk down to her and her team this way. If he thought the battle was over he was wrong.

"Let's see how you hit something you can barely see." She said shrinking herself to the size of an insect. She then flew around Captain America firing at him. Captain America never moved his feet however as he moved the rest of his body to avoid the attacks. Bumble became angry and flew in closer so he wouldn't be able to dodge.

This proved to be a mistake for as soon as she was in range Captain America grabbed her and trapped her in his left hand. He then closed his fist lightly careful not to inflict too much damage. He then opened his hand and the small form of Bumble fell to the ground. Once she hit the ground she reverted back to her true size. She was still conscious but dazed.

"When you have weapons that can attack from a distance remain at a distance. Such weapons are nearly useless in up close combat and you give up your advantage." He said.

Slowly the other Titans started to rise rubbing sore parts of their bodies. Captain America calmly walked over to Speedy and picked up his shield. Neither Speedy nor no the others tried to attack him as he strapped the shield over his back.

"I trust there are no more questions about my skills or ability to lead?" he asked.

The beaten titans only shook their heads. They were embarrassed at being beaten by one man in under a minute. He proved himself and he proved that he had things he could teach them.

"Good, load up because I have one more group to visit." Said Captain America.

"It has been more than one day doctor. Surely your patient can't still be unconscious." Said Amanda Waller.

Amanda as well as the General were in the Cadmus infirmary checking on their new arrival the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin was still badly injured but the Cadmus doctors had managed to save his life. His costume was shredded and bloody so they got rid of it. Only a man in his underwear with numerous cuts and bruises lay on the table. They had run a DNA match as well a picture analysis but had yet to come up with identification for the man.

"He barely survived the surgery Ms. Waller. That he is alive at all is no small miracle. I just don't know when he will wake up. It could be days, or possibly even weeks." Said the doctor.

"We don't have that kind of time. This man possibly has information about these anomaly's which we need. Since he can't voluntarily give us the information other methods must be used." Said Amanda.

"Such as?" asked the doctor.

Instead of answering Amanda turned to the General.

"I and the medical staff will handle it from here General. Return to your home and check in with the Pentagon. We don't want them getting too suspicious about your absences." Said Amanda.

The General looked at her with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious! You just said you were going to try an alternate method to get the information from this individual. I should be here to see this method. I have experience in getting information from those who aren't willingly or unable to give it." Said the General.

"While they may be true your services are not needed for this. Now return to your home as I have ordered. Don't forget you are already on thin ice for the past days mistakes." Said Amanda with steel in her voice.

The General's eyes flashed at that but he quickly regained his composure. He stood straight and gave her a salute. He then turned and left with three of his soldier's right behind him. The only ones left in the infirmary were the medical staff, Amanda, and the six robot attack units that she brought with her. Amanda then turned back to the doctor.

"Before I answer your question I'm afraid you and your staff will feel some discomfort. Do not resist, for it will do no good." She said.

The doctor had a confused expression on his face and looked like he wanted to ask a question. However he didn't get the chance as the robots moved in on him and his staff quickly. The robots grabbed their arms and bent them over. The medical staff screamed in terror but the room was sound proof. As they were neutralized the robots drilled something into the back of their necks. Once again they screamed but no help was coming. Then just as quickly as it had happen it was over. The robots released the staff and walked back to their previous positions. The medical staff slowly stood up rubbing the back of their necks.

"What did you-" the doctor started to ask before he suddenly stopped. He stood straight and looked forward at Amanda. Behind him his staff did the same.

Amanda Waller gave a short nod of satisfaction and took a control from her pocket. She aimed it at the ceiling and pressed a button. A screen came down just in front of the door. The screen suddenly came to life and a face appeared on it.

"Greetings my lord, I trust the implant injections were a success and you control and hear all their thoughts as you do my own." Said Amanda.

"Yes, the robots performed their functions perfectly. Such is the case when they are programmed by a superior mind. Now that they share my knowledge they can proceed to use the instruments that they themselves were unaware they had." Said the voice on the screen.

The medical staff turned and activated devices they never knew were there. The figure on the bed was suddenly scanned from head to toe. It was processing information such as height, weight, bone structure, blood type and more. But more importantly it scanned the persons mind and retrieved all data from it. This data was being directly sent to the true mastermind of Cadmus whose face was on the screen. This continued for a couple of minutes until the scan downloaded everything possible about the individual. The medical staff and Amanda waited patiently for their master to speak.

"It is as I suspected. This individual came through an interdimesional gateway that he mistakenly created. He as well as the individual designated as Spiderman come from an alternate universe. Unfortunally the device which brought the two here was most likely destroyed in that battle with Turbo." Said the image.

"Yes, thanks to the foolishness of General Hays. I know you want some of those who work with Cadmus free from your control but perhaps you should inject the General. He is losing patience and his acts are becoming all the more unpredictable." Commented Amanda.

"Your suggestions are not wanted or relative. I wish to continue to observe this human trait called instinct. It has proved successful in you human's pass and I want to see if it will be productive with me. I will choose when I will end my observations and bring the others of Cadmus into the fold. Never question me again or I will remove the little free will that I currently allow you.

Amanda bowed to the image in acknowledgement of the reprimand.

"This information I have gained who calls himself the Norman Osborn, also the Green Goblin when in costume, will prove useful. I originally deemed this course of action to unwise but may change that. Still, I need more data to compile. I have received no information of the brief anomaly that appeared hours after the first large one."

"I have sent men including technicians to the sight my lord. However because the anomaly was so brief we could not get a direct fix. Units are canvassing the entire area seeking answers." Said Amanda.

"Very well, continue this course of action. At this moment everything stays on schedule. Be prepared when we launch our assault that will take down the Justice League and put the entire world in my control. Once that happens my true goals will begin." Said the image before it faded it out the screen returned to the ceiling. The lights came back up and the medical staff seemed to come out of the trance.

"Good work doctor, keep me updated on your patients status." Said Amanda.

"Thank you Ms. Waller, I will." Said the doctor having no memory of what just transpired. Instead his memories were replaced with having a calm conversation with Ms. Waller on when is patient might wake up.

Amanda Waller walked out the infirmary with the robots with a small smile on her face.

Elsewhere in Dakota a plan was being made to take out the hero's who spoiled all the fun the bad guys could have.

"Look E-Bon, it comes down to you not getting in the way when we take out Rubberband Man. Brother or not he has to go. If you can deal with that then I'll join you in taking down the four do gooder's." Said Hot Streak from the gathered crowd of metahumans.

The others in the crowd nodded and grunted at this. There were nearly two dozen metahumans gathered in the abandoned theatre. E-Bon has sent out a call to all metahumans who wanted to take out the four superhero's who continually stopped them. Everyone knew who the four were. Static, Gear, Rubberband Man, and Shebang. Those four had defeated them all one time or another. But that was separately, if they combined their forces the four wouldn't stand a chance. They would be beaten and the city would be theirs for the taking.

E-Bon stood on top of the stage waiting for the noise to calm now. When it finally did he spoke.

"My brother has betrayed me once too often. As far as I am concerned it's open season on his ass just like the rest of them." He said.

There was an uproar of cheers for this announcement.

"Good, if there are no more questions I take it that means we are agreed. We shall all combine to form the Ultra Metabreed. With our combined power no one will stand in our way. Are you with me!" Said E-Bon raising his hand high in the air.

He was met with even louder cheers as the place went wild. However the party was busted up when smoke bombs came from the air. The newly formed Ultra Metabreed cheers became coughs as they ran to get fresh air.

"You guys have a big party and don't invite us? All this time I thought we were tight." Said Static in the air with mock disbelieve.

"Yeah, so we decided to become party crashers instead. Thanks to my friend back pack and his smoke bombs." Said Gear patting the metal machine.

E-Bon stretched himself above the smoke and looked at them.

"You four hero's made a big mistake coming here. Now we don't have to go to the trouble of hunting you down. Ultra Metabreed, attack!" He yelled.

"Looks like they want to rumble." Said Rubberband Man conversationally.

"Then let's not disappoint them." Said Shebang.

The battle was on as both sides collided. The good guys were outnumbered 6 to 1 but it didn't matter to them. They had to fight them because no one else could.

Shebang was the first to engage the Ultra Metabreed and found herself facing Onyx, Puff, Boom, and Kangore. The purple giant started off by throwing a hard right to Shebang's head. She dodged underneath and threw the giant over her shoulder crashing into some seats. She had no time to relax and as the Jamaican Kangore came from above bringing down his big feet. Shebang cart wheeled just in time to avoid being squashed. But had no time to avoid the sonic blast from Boom's chest. She was sent flying backwards and Puff followed to finish the job. Somehow Shebang landed on her feet and then a front flip into the face of the approaching Puff. Because puff was preparing to shoot her acid mist she was caught off guard and Shebang's feet connected sending her world spinning. Shebang took a moment to wipe her brow before jumping back into action.

Rubberband was haven't a picnic either as he faced overwhelming odds. His opponents were Shiv, Replican, Armadillo, Chainlink, and Saber Wolf. Replican started it off by changing his form into that of Rubberband Man. He enlarged his right fist and threw a punch at Rubberband man. Rubberband man grabbed his shorts and raised himself above the punch. At the same time he twisted himself to dodge the energy weapon knives that Shiv was throwing at him. Saber Wolf bit at left leg while Armadillo rolled up into a ball and crashed into the other leg. Rubberband Man lost his balance from the blows and fell backwards, right into the metal tentacles of Chainlink. Chainlink quizzed him with all his strength and Rubberband Man was unable to slip free. At the same time the other four were advancing on him and he had no defense.

Gear had no idea of Rubberband Man's problems because he had his own. He was facing Talon, Slipstream, Replay, Tarmack, and Tantrum. He was currently avoiding the sonic screams of the giant hawk Talon. Tarmack wasn't making it easier for him by throwing the tar from his body at him. Meanwhile back pack was on the ground surrounded by duplicates of Replay. Back pack used its ice cannon on them but for everyone it froze two took its place. Finally the blue monster Tantrum stepped in and grabbed back pack intending to crush the machine with his bare hands. Gear saw this and flipped in the air so that he was now behind Talon. He then threw his grenade and she became trapped in its restraints and fell to the ground. Gear dove to save back pack but was blind sided by several chairs courtesy of Slipstream using his wind powers to throw them in his directions. Many of the chairs hit their mark and Gear crashed hard to the ground. Before he could stand he was covered in tar by Tarmack and couldn't move.

The final group fighting was probably the most dangerous. Of all the hero's Static was hated the most. He was fighting E-Bon, Hot Streak, Aquamaria, Hyde, and Speedwarp. So far he had been lucky since none of his group could fly he stayed in the air. He had managed to stop Speedwarp's super speed by using is static cling to keep his feet stuck to the floor. That wouldn't last long though and he was running out of options. His options were diminished even more when E-Bon successfully grabbed his disk from under his feet and he fell to the ground. Once he land he rolled just in time to avoid a hard fist from the rock giant Hyde. He then shot electricity out knocking Hyde back. He then flipped to his feet just in time to meet a trio of fire balls from Hot Streak. He put his hands together and created a electric shield that blocked the fire balls. Therefore he was left wide open when Aquamaria shot water from her body hitting him in the side. Static flew into the wall and felt his body convulsing because of the water mixed with his electricity. He was then surrounded in shadow and found himself in the large hand of E-Bon. E-Bon lifted him up so he could see the rest of the battles.

"Looks like you and your friends lose hero. I'm going to let you see them all die before I kill you. Consider it a parting gift." E-Bon laughed and the others joined him.

Static fought to get free but the battle had zapped him of a lot of his power. He could only helplessly look on as his friends were losing the fight. Suddenly an arrow flew through the air and hit Aquamaria. She almost instantly was frozen solid. Next three disks hit E-Bon's arm and exploded. He yelled in pain and dropped Static to the ground. Everybody slowly stopped fighting and looked to where the projectiles had come from. Static looked as well and his mouth nearly dropped to the ground.

"The Teen Titan!" Her yelled

Everyone around heard him and looked to see that their number advantage had almost entirely disappeared.

"Teen Titan's go!" Yelled Robin and Bumble Bee together. The combined forces of the Teen Titans and Captain America did just that.

The battle began anew as the bad guys were completely caught off guard. Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and stampeded right over Onyx and Kangore. Mas and Minos knocked out the copies of Replay faster than he could make them. Raven pried Chainlinks tentacles off Rubberband Man with her mind and threw him into Saber Wolf knocking both of them out. Bumble shot both Slipstream and Puff from the air using her stingers. This continued through the entire theatre swinging the tide of the battle. Also with the help of the Titans Rubberband Man, Shebang, Gear, and Static gained new strength. They joined the Titans in the fight and decimated the forces of the newly formed Ultra Metabreed.

Soon only E-Bon and Hot Streak remained standing.

"If I can't destroy you all at least I'll destroy you." Said Hot Streak his entire body blazing with fire. He shot his flames forward at full power intending to incinerate Static. Unfortunally for him this was not the case as Captain America stepped in front of Static and blocked the flames with his shield. Cap then ran forward shield still ahead pushing the flames away and landed a hard right cross to Hot Streak's jaw. Hot Streak was lifted off his feet and fell to the ground unmoving with a broken jaw.

E-Bon sought to take advantage by attacking Static from behind but was stopped by a sonic blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon. Ebon staggered from the hit and was rewarded with more sonic blasts before he too fell down unmoving.

Once all the bad guys were down the hero's looked around to see to their own injured. All four Dakota hero's had injuries but nothing broken thanks to the assist from the Titans and Captain America. For the Titans part only Beast Boy and Speedy had injuries worth mentioning. The rest were basically fine and only suffered from fatigue.

The two groups left the theatre as the police finally arrived and dragged the Ultra Metabreed off to prison.

"Good job all of you; you've taken out almost all of Dakota's most dangerous criminals. The city owes you its thanks." The police Chief said before walking off to supervise the criminals being loaded up.

"Thanks for the assist, but what exactly are all of you doing here? I recognize you guys as the Teen Titans East and West. But I have no idea who you are. Though I'm thankful you stopped Hot Streak from turning me into extra crispy." Said Static.

"You're welcome, and my name is Captain America. I am on a mission for the Justice League to lead and train a new group to face Cadmus. Both Teen Titan groups have already agreed to join. We came here to ask you and your group to join as well. Our timing was only a coincidence. But it does leave you open to join since most of your enemies were taken out in today's battle."

"That's true, but just who is this Cadmus?" asked Gear.

"An evil group that is determined to destroy all superhero's and replace them with super beings of their own creation that they can control." Came a new voice.

They all turned to the voice and saw Spiderman.

"You looking good Spiderman, what brings you here?" said Captain America.

"J'onn gave me the option of joining you and I agreed. I hope that is all right with you." Said Spiderman.

"Fine with me, though you missed a good fight." Said Cap.

"Something tells me they'll be plenty others." Spiderman Said.

"I'm afraid you may be right. Well Spiderman summed it up pretty nicely, are you in or out?" asked Cap.

The four exchanged glances before all gave a nod.

"We're in." Replied Static for them all.

TBC

There were more fight scenes did I tended but that's alright. Also don't think I forgot about the Red Skull. He will show up in the next chapter.


	10. Training

Disclaimer: Do not own DC or the Marvel Universe.

I meant to have this chapter done over the weekend but I just had so many ideas. I hope I chose the right one. This chapter will deal more with drama and a little romance than previous ones. Also there is mention of femslash but nothing heavy. If you have a problem with that get over it as it is important to the story line. Also to answer some questions.

X-Over: I'm afraid Wildcat isn't apart of the Avengers but you might have meant Spiderman. Also all good guesses for mastermind but wrong. But you were on the right track with one of the things you said. I'm sure once you think about it you'll get it.

Dr. Doom: Your ideas are great and I might use some of them. Although I have never heard of Nate Grey or the Age of Apocalypse timeline. If it is in the comics I haven't seen it, all my information comes from the cartoons.

SpartanCommander: The Red Skull will begin his army in this chapter. You have to remember that nobody starts at the top.

Chris Bennett: I don't blame you for not knowing the second group since they were only together in two episodes. Allow me to inform you about them.

Bumble Bee- Female, leader, has the power of flight, shrinking to the size of an insect, and has two weapons she calls stingers that shoot electricity.

Aqualad- Male, same powers of Aqua man just younger.

Speedy- Male, pretty much the same powers of Green Arrow, also just younger.

Mas and Minos- Males, Spanish twins brothers that can become super fast and strong when attached to each other. However when they are separate they have no power at all.

Doza: Just saying thanks for the good reviews and sorry about the crappy apartment.

Anonymous: I just read your review before posting this. Congratulations as you are the first one to figure it out. I didn't really think it was that hard with all the clues. Anyway I have decided to reward you by giving you the chance of choosing one person you want me to bring from the other universe to this one. I would appreciate if you could give me the name this week so I can decide how to use them in this story.

I think that covers it so enjoy the chapter.

"Man, I can't believe how easy this is without the boy scout around. The police in this town are a joke. I just might have to move to a new city to find some kind of a challenge." Said Livewire standing over a Federal Reserve truck firing bolts of electricity at people on the ground.

"Stop complaining girl, there is nothing wrong with easy. But I almost wish Superman would show up. I'd like another round with that up tight hero." Said Metallo unloading the gold from the truck.

"For what, so you can get your metal tail beat again." Said Livewire laughing.

Metallo looked up at her with a glare.

"Stop laughing at me. In case you forgotten he took you down too." Said Metallo smugly.

Livewire suddenly stopped laughing.

"Trust me, I have not forgotten. When blue boy does come back I'll be ready for him." Said Livewire body flashing in the night.

"Just words, I'll believe it when I see it." Said Metallo.

"You two got other problems to worry about besides Superman kicking your butts." Said another voice.

The two villains turned their heads to see who spoke to them in such a way. What they saw were Vixen, Hawk, and Dove.

"The party's over you losers. Why don't you save us the trouble and surrender now before we have to get rough with you." Said Hawk cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, violence should always be a last resort. I would prefer not to hurt you if I could avoid it." Said Dove.

"You three can't be serious, you actually expect us to surrender? Your either crazy or just plain dumb." Said Livewire.

"I'd say both, lets stop talking and get to fighting." Said Metallo putting down the gold and preparing for battle.

"You heard him, you two take the living light bulb, the metal maniac is mine." Said Vixen.

"Perhaps we should switch, Metallo is-" began Dove.

"You have your assignments, now go." Said Vixen leaving no room for argument.

"Yes Mamm." Said Hawk giving a mock salute.

Vixen ignored the two brothers and walked over to Metallo.

"Are you serious, you actually expect to beat me? Out of the way women, I won't waste the effort in fighting someone as weak as you." Said Metallo dismissing her with a wave.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that appearances aren't everything? No, well allow me to give you a personal demonstration." Said Vixen as she grabbed her necklace and an image of an elephant appeared for a few seconds before disappearing. Vixen then ran toward Metallo at full speed.

"Your insane, you won't even move me an-" Metallo was interrupted as Vixen rammed into him sending him flying 20 feet into the air and through the glass window of a parked car. The car rocked and flipped on its side trapping Metallo underneath.

Livewire looked at what had happen to her newest partner in shock. Only Superman could knock somebody like Metallo like that. She then turned her attention to Hawk and Dove.

"Looks like it's just you and me boys. Why don't I start things off?" She said shooting electricity at Hawk.

However Hawk knew how impulsive Livewire was and used his speed to avoid the electricity. Dove then ran up the armor car and stopped in front of Livewire's face.

"The odds really are against you since it is two against one. Just surrender and we can avoid doing anymore damage to this street." Said Dove politely.

Livewire wasted no words and shot thunderbolts at Dove who too like his brother dodged with his speed. Live Wire then lost her balance as the truck moved underneath her. She fell on to the pavement and slowly rose to her hands and knees. She looked up to see a smiling Hawk leaning against the truck.

"Just thought I'd give it a swift kick. You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Said Hawk smiling at her.

Livewire looked at him with rage.

"You're not funny, but you are dead." She said powering up her body. However her body soon started to convulse as she felt water hit her in the back. She convulsed a few more seconds before falling back to the ground unconscious. Hawk looked behind her and saw Dove putting back on the fire hydrant valve.

"That was easy." Said Hawk to his brother.

"Only because we had a plan. You see, sometimes it's better to have a strategy than just use plain brute force." Said Dove in his lecturing tone.

Hawk merely rolled his eyes used to Dove giving speeches. They both turned their heads though when they heard the sounds of ripping metal.

Metallo had finally reorganized himself and ripped the car in half to get out. He looked at Vixen in absolute rage.

"I don't know how you did that woman, but I'll make sure you never do it again. No one pushes Metallo around." He said stretching his metallic muscles.

Hawk and Dove jogged up behind Vixen.

"We took ours down; want us to help you out?" Said Hawk.

"No, this walking tin can is all mine." Answered Vixen walking towards Metallo as a brief image of a snake appeared.

Metallo decided she was too slow and ran up to meet her. He threw a right hook to her face which she easily avoided. Metallo then trapped her in a bear hug. But she squeezed out and gave him a leg sweep. He fell to the ground just as Vixen grabbed her necklace again. This time a wolverine appeared. Metallo got back to his feet just in time to meet Vixen's claws going through his stomach. Before he could grab her arm she ripped his chest plate open showing the kryptonite power source inside. By the time Metallo grabbed her arm she put her other arm in and yanked the kryptonite from its wires. Metallo's eyes slowly blinked out and his entire body went still. Vixen retrieved her arm and kicked the immobile Metallo sending him to the ground.

Hawk gave a whistle while Dove clapped his hands.

"Save it, it's not too hard to beat someone when their greatest strength is their ego. Metallo had mountains of that." Said Vixen.

"They both did, luckily there are people like us to put them in their place." Said Hawk smugly.

"Yes, without Superman guarding Metropolis its villains have become more reckless in their acts. Similar events are happening in all the original sevens home towns. With the exception of Gothem which has NIghtwing, Batgirl, and Robin to take over for Batman." Said Dove.

Vixen crushed the kryptonite in her hand.

"We can thank Cadmus for that. As if we weren't spread thin as it was. We have to fight the bad guys while at the same time watch out for our own government. J'onn said he had a plan dealing with Captain America but its been 5 days and I haven't seen it yet. We need to stop wasting time and concentrate of finding the elites. With them back we can take the fight to Cadmus full force." Said Vixen tensing up.

Dove slowly walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you miss Lantern, we all do. We will find a way to rescue them wherever they are. Just have faith in J'onn and his plan; he hasn't let us down yet." Dove said.

Vixen slowly relaxed and looked over her shoulder at Dove. She gave him a small smile.

"Your right, and thanks for knowing where I'm coming from. I want them all back; I want this to be over." Said Vixen.

"We all do, and one day it will. The Justice League will never give up, we will always fight." Said Hawk walking up to the two.

Vixen nodded her head at both and looked to the sky. She was worried about their safety, but she was also worried about something else. Wherever John was he was trapped with the others, that included Hawkgirl. No matter what he told her she knew that he still had feelings for her, maybe even in love with her. In such an enclosed space they would talk, maybe even come to an understanding. Vixen only hoped that when they did rescue them she would still have John. If not, she would not know what to do with herself.

Vixen's worries were more well founded that she realized. Because deep in the Cadmus underground base the Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were in close contact with each other on a daily bases. So the League could not form a strategy to escape Cadmus had separated them into three groups throughout the compound. Purely for spite John and Hawkgirl had been put in the same cell block. Their cells were right across from each other and they talked frequently to pass the time. They were careful of what they said however as cameras and security kept close surveillance on them at all times. John had his ring removed while Hawkgirl's mace, armor, and mask were taken. Then were both trapped by an electronic force field.

"It feels like we have been her for a month. I getting tired of all these tests they put us through and the questions they ask. I swear if I had my mace I'd pound both them and the robots to pieces." Said Hawkgirl sitting on her bed looking at the Green Lantern.

"It's hard to tell how long we been here since we don't see the sun or the moon. But I know what you mean, I feel necked without my ring. I'm sure the others feel the same way. Cadmus must really have us hidden good for the League not send a rescue." Said John.

"Yeah, I wish there was way we could send them a signal. But these guys keep us monitored everywhere we go. I've looked for an opening but haven't found one." Said Hawkgirl.

John raised an eyebrow knowing Hawkgirl knew they were being recorded. But he figured she didn't care since it would only be natural for them to figure out a way to escape.

"We'll think of something. If not we just have to trust in the League." Said John.

"That's what it all comes down to doesn't it, trust. This is all happening because the government doesn't trust us with our power. They think the League will turn on them like I did with the Thanagarians." Said Hawkgirl.

John noticed she referred to them as the Thanagarians and not her people.

"No matter how much good I did in the past and will in the future it will never matter. This is my fault, no one else's."

"Cut the crap Shayera, you know they planned this long before the invasion. Ever since we told them about the Justice Lords they started this mess. Hell, probably even before that. People always fear those more powerful than them, they can't take it. They can spout all this saving the people garbage. It's about them having all the power, and eliminating those who could challenge them. My ancestors had this fight long ago. It seems that it still goes on today, the players are just different." Said John in a strong voice.

They both were silent for a moment lost in their own thoughts.

"Can we really make it work John? Can we really move on and create that future you saw." Said Shayera changing the topic.

"If we'll both willingly we can. But not that future, it no longer exists. There we and all our friends were gone and a child was left parentless. No, our future will be our own to create. Trust in that Shayera, trust in me."

"But what about-"

"Don't say it; we both know there is no one else for us. I'm tired of fighting it just as you are. When we get out of this dump everything will work, trust me."

"I always have John, and always will."

In the monitoring room the guards looked on in disgust.

"Those two get sappier by the day. I don't know why they talk about the future, once Cadmus is through with them they'll all be killed." Said one of the soldiers.

"Good riddance, I'll be happy when we finally start the End Game." Said another soldier.

On another level of the base Amanda was having a talk with Ms. Fields over video phone.

"So all ten space units are completed, very good Ms. Fields. Now all that is left is aerial and weapon testing and we can proceed to the next stage." Said Amanda.

"Yes, if the tests go as plan they will be ready for active duty in three days. I see no complications that could make it any longer." Said Ms. Fields.

"Very well, contact me as soon as the tests are done." Said Amanda cutting the signal. Then another image appeared on the screen.

"Everything is proceeding to my precise schedule. With the space units completed and the clones reaching full maturity my plans can not fail. Soon I shall bring order to this chaos. From this day begin the clock at 120 hours. Once it reaches zero the End Game will begin. Also confirm the next shipment of weapons from the southeast. As well as the plutonium from the islands. They are crucial in the succession in my plans." Said the voice.

"I shall handle it personally my load." Said Amanda.

"Good, also the dimensional gate will be fully constructed by tomorrow. Using my superior intellect and Mr. Osborne's mistakes it will be fully operational. Due to the gates unstable nature I will only open it to Osborne's reality. From his mind I have created a list of those who will be of use to me. You will assemble teams to retrieve these individuals upon the gates completion. That concludes my orders for the day. I will reestablish a link with you in 48 hours to be updated on your progress." Said the image as it disappeared from the screen.

The good guys were not idle while the mastermind of Cadmus made plans. The group that had been created with the purpose of attacking Cadmus was in heavy training. They had been since Captain America had recruited them all five days ago.

The first day had consisted of excersing in the middle of the Sahara desert. Captain America told them the first thing they would have to learn is to be tough. Most battles didn't last a couple of minutes like they were used to. In wars, and they were in a war, every battle usually lasted hours or sometimes even days. You were forced to push the body past its limits. Sometime you could win a battle simply by outlasting your opponent causing them to surrender. So they did jumping jacks, sit ups, push ups, ran laps target practice and more throughout the day. They were given half hour breaks every three hours to rest and eat. By the end of the day they all were tired and probably lost a little weight.

The next day was the exact opposite as they trained in the cold mountains of the Alps. He explained that battles took place in the worst conditions. The snow, wind, low visibility, and steep terrain is why they were here. Today's assignment was kind of like hind and seek. Members of the group would be sent to hide among the mountains while the others tried to find them. This was to strength their tracker skills so they could find an opponent no matter where they were. It was also to held them use their surroundings to make themselves invisible. Robin, Cyborg, Speedy, Gear and Shebang excelled at the tracking. While Raven, Beast Boy, Bumblee, and Rubberband Man did good at the hiding. The others not so well.

The third day was automotive training. Because Cadmus had several kinds of vehicles at their disposal The Avengers would have to learn how to work every machine they could. This included planes, boats, helicopters, doom buggys, scooters, several subterranean vehicles and more. Even those who could fly or breathe underwater were not excluded. Not surprisingly Cyborg and Gear excelled at this with their computer skills. What was surprising was that so did Raven, Starfire, and Mas and Minos did as well. Captain kept records of individual performance as he did every day. Spiderman assisted him in this task. Although he trained as well he was older than the others and had little trouble with any of the assignments.

The fourth day Captain America actually showed them fighting moves. During the war with the Red Skull he trained under the greatest martial artists and wrestling teachers of the time. The government didn't ask this of him, he volunteered. He knew he couldn't base his fighting just on brute strength and his shield. He had to learn every fighting technique there was. He taught them first as a group, then individual for those who didn't learn as fast as the others. He then had them practice the moves on each other. Those who used weapons from distances took more time to learn then the others but they too did well. He wished he could spend more time on it but knew he was on a schedule. He had two weeks to train them into an elite fighting force. At first he had called this ridiculous telling the League his own Avengers spent months of training before they were sent into battle. But they reminded him that most of those Avengers had no previous fighting experience to begin with. These kids did, so the training would not have to be as long. Not to mention they didn't have time for months, Cadmus was becoming more daring everyday. Still, it was hard for him to condense months of training into only two weeks.

Today was the fifth day and he decided to separate them into teams. Not the teams they were used to. They had to realize that they were no longer three separate groups. Now they were only one, the Avengers. He put the team's together randomly. You couldn't always choose who you worked with so he wanted to see how certain people reacted to others.

"Alright team A is as follows: Beast Boy, Raven, Mas and Minos, Bumblebee, Gear, and Rubberband man. That means team B will consist of Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Speedy, Aqualad, Static and Shebang. Now separate in your groups, you have five minutes to discuss a strategy, starting now." Said Captain America.

The teens nodded their heads and separated into their groups to come up with a plan of attack. Cap did notice however that Raven and Starfire were slower in parting ways. They said a few words to each other and hugged before separating. He also noticed Robin making an effort to pretend he didn't see them. This wasn't the first time Cap noticed this. The two girls seemed to have some kind of bond. As first he thought it was a sisterly bond created from friendship. Raven would work with the others in time of battle but was aloof in her personal time. The only person she seemed to interact freely with was Starfire. This was a surprise because they could not be more opposite. Also in the files the League had given him it said of a possible relationship between Robin and Starfire. But he had yet to see any of that, at least not from Starfire's end. She cared for him, but no more than the happy alien did for anyone else. Cap turned his head when he heard Spiderman walk up beside him.

"You look deep in thought, want to share?" Asked Spiderman.

"Yes, perhaps you can help me. You have interacted with them on more of a personal level than I have. Do you know about any connection between Raven and Starfire?" Asked Captain America.

"Is that your subtle way of asking if they are more than friends?" Said Spiderman smiling behind his mask."

Captain America turned to him with a shocked expression on his face. Spiderman could not stop the chuckles at the reaction on his idol's face.

"Are you serious?" Asked Captain America in shock. He had never heard of such a thing in his time.

"Things have changed a lot since you been gone, so have people. It's more common than people realize, or at least more than they will admit to. But the answer to your question is both yes and no."

"Explain."

"Well, like you said I have had more personal conversations with them than you have. I noticed Starfire and Raven as well and asked some subtle questions. While Robin was close mouthed about it Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't shut up. It started two months ago when Raven' father Trigun, this real bad ass demon, tried to use her to free him from his hell dimension prison. He sent some of his followers as well and some of the Titans old enemies to get rid of the Titans, as they were the only link keeping Raven linked to this world and stop her from joining her father in its destruction. The Titans fought hard for weeks and pretty much held Trigun's forces to a stale mate. Along the way the Titans discovered a prophecy for stopping Trigun from escaping his dimension and coming into their own. I don't remember word for word but it basically said only by combining the powers of the light and dark could Trigun be defeated."

"That's a little vague isn't it?" Said Captain America.

"Yeah, so vague the Titans had no idea what it meant. They looked for other clues but what interrupted when the time came for Trigun's release. Trigun's forces attacked with full force and were able to capture Raven. They brought her to a spot where Trigun took over her body and she created a portal into our world. Just as it opened the Titans arrived and started kicking but. Somehow Starfire got through and tried to shake Raven from her trance. It didn't work and Trigun was starting to pull himself from his dimension. The Titans were losing ground and all seemed lost. That was until Starfire started to cry and her tears of goodness and friendship banished Trigun's control. Then there was a bright light as Raven and Starfire hugged to comfort each other. When the light faded Starfire and Raven were one being with unbelievable power."

"The prophecy, when light and dark became one. Not only their powers, but also their personalities." Said Captain America understanding.

"That's right, and with that new power they blasted Trigun back into the dimension in which he came. Trigun's followers were sucked into the portal as well as a result of his defeat and the portal sealed never to be reopened again. Raven and Starfire then separated back into themselves and have been close ever since. Some of the Titans feel they are still linked and can hear each others thoughts. Even their personalities are rubbing off of each other. Beast Boy says after they combined Raven has been more out going and polite. On the opposite end Starfire is more serious and determined in learning the ways of the Earth. In short they aren't in a relationship, but it is only a matter of time." Finished Spiderman.

Captain America stayed silent thinking about all he had heard.

"The relationship may become a problem later on, but for now I'll speak no more of it. It also looks like their ready to begin." Said Cap.

"Which team do you think will win?" asked Spiderman.

"No idea, I chose them at random. The winner will be those that can work as a team the best."

Captain America walked up to both teams with Spiderman right beside him.

"Team A, are you ready?"

"Yes!" they all answered.

"Team B, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Came the reply.

"Very well, but I want you to remember one thing. This may be practice but I want you all to go all out. Short of killing each other of course. Begin!"

The two teams wasted no time and clashed.

The battle started off with Beast Boy turning into a giant hawk and dive bombing at Speedy. Speedy shot an arrow but beast boy avoided it and started using his sharp claws to scratch at Speedy's hands. Speedy couldn't use his bow to attack Beast Boy or anyone else at such close range and was forced to use the bow to shield himself.

The next pair that locked up were Starfire and Shebang against Mas and Minos.

"Why don't we show these boys some girl power?" Said Shebang to Starfire.

"Yes, we will show them the power of the girl." Said Starfire.

Mas and Minos grabbed hands and came at the girls with tremendous speed. Starfire created a sphere of green energy around herself and Shebang and the brothers bounced right off of it. They fell to the ground but managed to keep a hold of each other. They quickly got up and saw Starfire drop her shield and Shebang jump high in the sir. They looked up at her and were caught off guard as Starfire hit Mas with a star bolt disconnecting him from Minos. As Minos looked down to see his injured brother he completely forgot about the aerial Shebang. He was quickly reminded as a swift boot to the head sent him to the ground as well.

Rubberband Man was facing off against Static. Team A had planned well as Rubberband man was immune from any direct attack from Static. Rubberband Man smiled while Static frowned. He had been assigned to fight Bumblee but Rubberband Man had cut him off. Static knew he would have to be creative to beat him. Rubberband Man suddenly stretched his arms out and clapped his hands to crush Static in between them. Static dodged by taking to the air. He continued to dodge Rubberband Man's outstretched hands while trying to figure out a way to defeat him.

The next duo matched up were Gear and Aqualad. This advantage was to Team B as Aqualad had the power to short circuit the computer genius Gear. Aqualad raised his hands and water came from underneath the Earth. He then directed it into Gear's direction. Gear used Back Packs ice shooters on the waves but couldn't stop all the water. Gear was forced to the take to the air to avoid the flood. However he failed to notice Aqualad riding the back of the wave and it following him in the air. Aqualad jumped off the wave and gave a high jump kick to Gear's chest. Gear temporarily lost control of his jet boots and lost some altitude. It proved just enough for the remaining waves to reach him and Gear fell to the ground drowning in water. He felt his suit and Back Pack malfunctioning and admitted defeat to Aqualad.

The final group to fight was Raven and Bumble Bee against Robin and Cyborg. This battle might have been the most interesting. Cyborg already had a defeat at the hands of Bumble Bee and wanted redemption. The rivalry between Robin and Raven wasn't so simple. Although the two were friends they hadn't got along as much as they used too since Raven became more friendly with Starfire. For the most part it was Robin who had the problem. Raven had a connection with Starfire now and knew all her feelings and thoughts. She knew Starfire only saw Robin as a friend and that she deeply cared for Raven. Raven knew she cared for her as well but was hesitant on how to proceed. She had been taught to suppress these emotions, but that no longer made sense to her. She would not ignore these new emotions and would wait to see where they led her.

"Enough with the stare down, lets get to action." Said Cyborg raising his sonic cannon and firing it at Bumble Bee.

Bumble Bee flew into the air dodging the blast. She did fired back using her stingers. She herded Cyborg away from Robin keeping her promise to Raven. Raven had said she and Robin need to work things out and now was the best time. Bumble Bee wasn't sure about that but would respect her wishes.

Raven and Robin continued to stare at each other.

"I know you have a lot of tension where I am concerned. I suggest now is the time you get rid of it. I consider you my friend and don't wish for this barrier between us to remain. Starfire has noticed and agrees with me." Said Raven.

Robin's eyes widened at that and his body tensed.

"Don't bring her into this; she has nothing to do with it." Said Robin.

"She has everything to do with it; your anger at our bond is causing a rift between all of us. It is small now, but if you let it continue to grow it will destroy you." Said Raven.

"I've heard enough, we are suppose to be sparring." Said Robin rushing up to Raven swinging his staff.

Raven waved her hand making a barrier to block the strike. Robin swung the staff again and again and Raven continued to use her shields.

"You must control your anger and jealousy Robin. Both myself and Starfire are still your friends." Said Raven.

Robin paid no attention and gave the distracted Raven a leg sweep. Raven fell on her back and Robin attempted to follow up by swing his staff at her head. Raven fazed through the ground teleporting away from Robin's attack. Robin held still trying to sense where Ravens attack would some from. However his mind was clouded with thoughts of Raven and Starfire's relationship, whatever it might be. Therefore he was caught off guard when a giant raven bird appeared at his side and trapped him in it's hand. Robin struggled to get free but Raven's hold was too strong.

"Is this the only way I can get through to you? Holding you still and yelling? You acting just like did with your obsession with Slade." Said Raven losing her temper.

Hearing that name Robin stopped all his struggling.

"I thought that might get your attention. You are losing trust in us. Me and Starfire aren't turning against you. We're just trying to figure out what is going on between us." Said Raven.

"So there is an us." Said Robin dejectedly.

"I don't know, not yet any way. This is new to us both; we need your support not your spite. I not asking you to happy with all this, just understanding. If you can't do it for yourself or me do it for her. We both value your friendship and don't want to lose it. I know you don't want to it." Finished Raven.

Robin kept still and closed his eyes. He then slowly opened them and looked up at Raven.

"Your right and I'm sorry. Both of you are my friends, and it's time I started acting like it. I'll do whatever I can to help you out." Robin said giving a small smile.

Raven returned the smile.

"Thank you friend, I too have to apologize." Said Raven.

"You don't have anything to apologize for Raven. All this tension has been my fault."

"I know, I wasn't apologizing for that. As you said this is a sparring session. I was apologizing for having to knock you out." Said Raven.

"What?" Said and confused Robin.

Raven wasted no more words as she lifted Robin higher and slammed him to the ground. She then let Robin loose from her grip and he fell to the ground unconscious. Raven returned to her regular form looking at her fallen friend.

"Booh-Ya!" Came the yell from Cyborg.

Raven turned in his direction seeing a limp Bumblee Bee at his feet. It seemed he finally got his pay back from his defeat. Raven would have to thank Bumble Bee when she woke up for giving her time to work things out with Robin. Raven shook her head and prepared to engage Cyborg, after all the fight wasn't over yet.

"Time out!" Came the yell from Captain America. All participants still on their feet turned to look at him.

"I want all the current victors to drag their opponents off the field. That way the rest of you won't have them in the way." Said Cap.

They all nodded and the victors starting picking up their fallen opponents. Speedy and Beast Boy stayed where they were since neither had been able to beat the other. Starfire and Shebang carried over Mas and Minos. Rubberband Man carried off Static and Gear walked off under his own power having giving up earlier. Lastly Raven levitated Robin while Cyborg carried off Bumblee Bee. Spiderman looked over the fallen while the victors grouped back together. Team A was down to three members while Team B had five.

"Hey Cap, the sides are kind of uneven. How about one of them switches to our side." Said Beast Boy.

"No, they were even at the start so it is fair. Obviously Team B had a better game plan then Team A." Responded Captain America.

"In your face Beast Boy." Said Cyborg laughing at his friend.

Beast Boy was about to say something back but was stopped by Cap.

"Alright enough joking around. This battle isn't over yet and I want to see a winner. Now everyone-"

"Sorry to interrupt Cap but you have a coded message from J'onn, he says it's urgent." Said Spiderman with a communicator in his hand.

"Alright everybody stand down for the moment. As soon I finish this call we'll begin again." Said Cap walking over to Spiderman. He took the receiver and both of them looked at the Martian's face on the screen.

"Sorry to interrupt your training but I'm afraid it will have to be cut short." Said J'onn.

"But you said I had two weeks, it has only been five days." Said Cap.

"I know, but we have just received some valuable information from one of our allies."

"What information?" asked Spiderman.

"It seems that there will be a major weapons shipment coming out of Turkey on a dock located near the Mediterranean Sea. Although we feel the weapons actual origin is Iran and they are only using Turkey as a go between."

"Why not just contact the local government to take care of it?" Said Captain America.

"The government in the Middle East is in chaos. By the time we get through all the proper channels the ship will be long gone. The U.S. tracked such a shipment before but when they reached the ship there was no sign of weapons. W think they must have transferred them but our radar picked up no aircrafts in the area. We need to stop the ship while it is still in port." Said J'onn.

"I see the urgency, I still don't know why the Justice League can't stop them. The kids all doing well but I'm not sure they are up to this. Aren't there any League members you can send?" Asked Cap.

"There are, but our source says this shipment is going to a Cadmus facility. If the League interfered Cadmus would know we have an informant in their organization. But if the Avengers intervene, who are just children and have no affiliation with the Justice League, out informant would be safe." Said J'onn.

Captain America stayed silent for a moment thinking.

"If this informant reliable?" He finally asked.

"Yes, they report directly to Princess Audrey of Kasnia. Kasnia has a long relationship with the black market. Princess Audrey is good friends with Wonder Woman and would not betray her in any way." Answered J'onn.

"Very well, we will deploy. How much time do we have until the ship leaves port?"

"Calculating in time differences an hour and 25 minutes. You will have to fly their as there is an electric field over the entire region blocking our transporters from reaching it." Said J'onn.

"That's cutting it kind of close from our present location." Said Spiderman doing the math in his head.

"I realize that and it only gets worst. Security is very heavy and there are unconfirmed reports about hired outside help." Said J'onn.

"What exactly does that mean?" Asked Cap.

"That there could be those with super powers of their own their as well."

"You're just full of good news." Said Spiderman.

"I know, good luck." The transmission ended.

"Looks like boot camp is over." Said Spiderman.

"For some, I'm not taking all of them. I want you to stay with the losers of today's battle and work more with them. We don't have time to wait for them to recover." Said Captain America.

"You sure about that Cap, You heard J'onn say how tight security would be." Said Spiderman.

"Today's victors have done well and adding me that makes nine. I believe we can handle the threat. Besides too many people we would be getting in each others way." Said Cap.

"You're the boss." Said Spiderman.

Captain America nodded and walked off to the victors to tell them of their first Avenger mission.

What none of the three factions realized, Justice League, Avengers, and Cadmus, was that another powerful faction was slowly forming. They also didn't know that this faction's creator was one of the most intelligent and sadistic being in any Universe. What none of them was prepared for, was the rise of the Red Skull.

Shortly after his arrival in this dimension he had used his camouflage watch to make him look like a regular person in a business suit. The watch could alter his appearance to anyone he wished and was very useful in his assassinations. It took him little time to figure out that this was not his dimension. That bastard Captain America had ruined his brilliant plans. He had no army here, no one even knew of his existence. The name Red Skull was not feared here, it was unknown.

The first thing the Red Skull did after realizing this was to get information on who was in control here. Computers were rare in his time but were abundant here. The morning after his arrival he went to a library and quickly learned how to use the Internet. What he found was an abomination. There were no great wars here, there was actually piece. There were a few factions that opposed it but they were mostly annoyances rather than actual threats. Terror was no longer the ultimate weapon, it was a joke that most people ignored. The Red Skull nearly destroyed the monitor when he read this information. It only got worst when he discovered the cause; a group of super powered hero's called The Justice League. That pompous wind bag Captain America had been right. There would always be a group like the Avengers, just different names.

Red Skull looked through the League's history and saw that it was growing, especially the past two years. What had once been only seven was now nearly 40. His next step was to find the Justice League's major enemies. There were various super powered villains, but only one organization. It was called the Injustice Society. Except its members varied and the group never stayed united for long. For this reason the Justice League had little trouble defeating them. It never surprised him when evil failed to put aside their differences long term and unite to defeat a common enemy. This was often the reason good triumphed over evil, their ability to stand together. He had managed that in his reality and that was why his organization was so strong. It seemed that if he wanted to rule he would have to lead again. But the best way to get the people he needed was money and influence. Two things he did not currently have.

Red Skull then started a search on finding those that would help him get these two things. Just like before he would have to start at the bottom and work his way up. Except this time it would not take as long. He knew the mistakes he made in the past and would not repeat them this time around. He concentrated his search on those who society disregarded and ignored, gangs. Fanatics and terrorists he did not want because they were too unstable and sought religious pursuits instead of the might dollar. Not to mention not many people paid attention to gangs. They accepted that they would be around and moved on with their lives. He would use this weakness to crush them. After numerous searches he narrowed it down to three choices, New York, California, and Georgia. These places had the highest crime rates in the U.S. Which was considered this reality's world Leader. Eventually he chose California because of the rich people that lived there. The rich ignored the criminals more than anyone else believing themselves untouchable. He planned to change that.

After he stole a car and made his way to California the next morning. Before he left he noticed some strange men around the area he landed. But there was too many together and they were armed so he decided to leave them be. Yet another thing he would have to research when he got the chance. The trip took a day and he had to stop for gas once. Since he had no money it was easy to snap the attendant's neck and shoot the other two customers with the gun behind the register. He also took some money and snacks and was on his way. He had already decided his destination would be the city known as Watts. From the reports he read the entire city was a gang. The police generally let them have their way since they killed each other more than innocent people. Red Skull understood hate; it was a very powerful motivator. But killing with nothing to gain from it was just stupid.

Red Skull spent another day spying on all the gangs. He had pinpointed most of the leaders and the most powerful gangs. Which were the Ballers, Demons, Vipers, Slashers, and the Sharks. These were the groups he would have to take control over and unite as one to begin his campaign. The next day he started off by going to hardware stores and bought the materials he needed with the money he had taken from complete strangers he had killed. He then bought guns out of somebody's back seat. The ease he could do this was astounding. He then began his assault on the gangs in small groups. He killed highest ranking members with pistol shots. Used his homemade grenades to kill those in buildings believing they were safe. He also attached trip wires in ally's exploding the gang members who walked through them. Lastly he let them see his true face as he broke their bones in hand to hand combat.

He did this for two days and that was all it took for word to get about the man with the red face. Or the other name they called him, the devil. Soon he had gang members jumping at the chance to join him. With his intelligence and the strategy's he told them he devastated Watts. On the fifth day he called a meeting of all the remaining leaders of the five largest gangs. He was currently giving them a speech now to work with him instead of against him.

"Gangs of Watts, hear me. You have seen the devastation I have done to this city. How easily I attacked you all when all I had was myself. I did it not to destroy you, but to show you how weak you have become. The police don't arrest you because you are of no threat to them. You waste time and men killing each other over worthless territory. California is the land of riches and yet you live in filth. You have the power but others reap all the rewards. I ask you, is this fair?"

"NOOOOO!" Came the roar from the cloud.

"No, it is not. This city has disregarded you as trash not worth looking upon. They call you bums, slackers, scum, waste, and much worse. This kind of disrespect can not be allowed to continue. They are weak, you are strong. It is time you show them who is truly in charge. If you follow me you can do not. You have seen what I can do alone, now image what we can do if we combined our talents. You will no longer live in trailers and broken down homes. You will no longer isolate yourself from the treasures the world says you can not have. You will be in charge, you will make the rules. The more our territory grows the more people that will join us. City by city, state by state. There are gangs everywhere that group together just to survive. Well I say that just surviving is no longer enough. It is time that we truly lived, that we take control. Agree to follow me and that will happen. The world will see your true power, and it will cry out for mercy. But we shall show no mercy, for only the strong shall inherit the Earth. So it was written, so shall it be done. Join me, and embrace your Destiny!" Yelled the Red Skull.

The assembled crowd went wild clapping their hands and cheering. If he could really accomplish what he said they would follow.

The Red Skull smiled as his new growing army shouted his name in praise and in obedience. He knew some would still try to destroy him, but he wasn't worried. The Red Skull could handle anything. With this new beginning it was this world that should be worried. For never before had it faced such an enemy as him.

TBC

Hoped you enjoyed it. Look out for the next chapter as the newly formed Avengers go on their first mission.


	11. Planning

Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel or DC Universe

It has been a while but here is the next chapter. Also I want to Anonymous for choosing Thor as her reward. I would never have thought of him and he is very powerful.

"Cyborg, how are we doing on time?" Said Captain America piloting the Javelin The Justice League had given him. It was painted red, white, and blue and was named 'Justice'.

Cyborg looked at the controls in his copilot seat. He then did some calculations in his internal computer.

"Good, as this current speed we should reach the ship 12 minutes before it's suppose to leave port. Of course there is an electrical storm near the area and that could slow us down." Answered Cyborg.

"How much?"

"Depends on how good of a pilot you are. The 'Justice' can handle any thing the storm throws at us." Said Cyborg.

"You won't meet a better pilot. But for arguments sake lets say it adds five minutes. That still gives us 7 minutes. Not much time to survey the area and come up with an accurate plan of attack. Look's like we are going to have to go into battle blind. I really hate that." Said Cap shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it Cap, we can handle anything those guys throw at us. We aren't amateurs you know." Said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boys right, and we have only gotten better since we started training with you." Added Speedy.

"Remember I also told you about going into battle without having all the information. There are times when that just isn't possible; I just wish this wasn't one of them." Said Cap.

"It is rare when one chooses when they will battle. All we can do is fight together and out smart our opponents." Said Raven.

"Friend Raven is right, together we can not fail. We all must believe in that to succeed." Said Starfire giving a small smile to Raven.

"I'm with Starfire, we've done the training and now its time to show what we all can do. I trust you guys, and I hope you know you can trust me too." Said Shebang.

"You know I do Shebang, me and you been on the same team for a while even before this. I trust you other guys too, I think we can handle whatever they throw at us." Said Rubberband Man.

"Then it's settled, united we stand divided we fall." Said Aqualad simply.

Cap turned around to look at the young people he was going to lead in battle. They were defiantly younger than his original Avengers. But these kids had seen more than anyone the ages should. As a result they were wiser than their years. He knew they still had some learning to do, but they had already learned an important lesson, teamwork. That just might be what gave them the edge in the battles to come. Cap then turned his head back to the front.

"Alright then, it seems we all are ready. Since we won't have time for surveillance here's the plan. Listen carefully because I'm only going over it once." Said Captain America as he laid out the plan.

Back at the training camp tempers were running high.

"What do you mean they left without us!" yelled an irate Robin.

"Just what I said, they left without you guys. Cap says since you were the losers you need more training. He also said he had enough people and more would only get in the way." Answered Spiderman.

"Cyborg just got a lucky shot off. I am not a loser." Said Bumble Bee strongly.

"I didn't say any of you were. It was just one fight, next time you could be the winners. But for now we are going to train like Cap said. Get some water and then start stretching." Commanded Spiderman tiring of explaining things to them. This was the third time they had this conversation since Cap and the others left.

"This is so not cool, I can't believe we got left behind." Said Static.

"Chill V, we'll get them next time." Said Gear putting a hand on Static's shoulder.

"J'onn to Spiderman, do your read me? Please respond urgent." Came J'onn's voice from Spiderman's communicator.

Spiderman retrieved the communicator and the other Avengers gathered around him too see what was going on. They all looked at the Martian on the screen.

"Hey guys how about giving me some room. This is Spiderman J'onn, what's so urgent?" Said Spiderman.

"A few minutes ago the watchtower scanners picked up a high radiation signature. It only lasted for a few seconds and then disappeared without a trace. We have tried to locate it again but so far our efforts have proved useless." Said J'onn.

"Any idea on what this radiation source might be?" Asked Spiderman.

"That is why this call is so urgent. From the few seconds we scanned it we have narrowed the possibilities down. They are not good as the top contenders are uranium and plutonium. These two energy sources are quite unstable and are used primarily in large machines and weaponry." Said J'onn.

"The military is usually very careful in shipping that kind of material. Are you sure the source is not from them." Asked Gear using his heightened brain power.

"Completely, we checked and there are no shipments due this day. Also this shipment is going by air. Such high attitudes can cause these kinds of materials to become even more unstable. Also since we can no longer detect it we fill it is some kind of stealth plane. These would indicate that someone is trying to transport these materials covertly. Since it is not the military we fear that it may be some terrorist organization at work." Said J'onn.

"You mean this plane could be caring them to people that would use to create destruction? They Have to be stopped!" Said Robin.

"We agree and have already sent some League members to investigate. But since we lost the plane's signal they are searching a large area. We need all the help we can get to avoid this possible disaster." Said J'onn.

"That's where we come in?" Asked Spiderman.

"Yes, the last signal we had is not to far from your present location. We need you up in the air to help us search."

"Alright, we'll use the T-Ship. It will be a tight fit but we will manage." Said Spiderman.

"Good, if you find the plane immediately contact me. I will then send the message to the other Leagers doing the search to assist in bring the plain down. You must make sure that it does not escape, do whatever you have too to make sure of it." Said J'onn determinedly.

"We understand, talk to you later." Said Spiderman turning off the communicator.

"I guess that means the extra training will have to wait." Said Static.

"Yeah, we have much bigger problems to worry about." Said Robin.

"How all we suppose to fit in the T-Ship. Cyborg created it to only fit five for the original Titans. There are seven of us." Said Bumble Bee.

"Simple, Mas and Minos are small enough to share a seat. You can shrink to insect size and join them Bumble Bee. That will leave four seats for the rest of us." Said Spiderman.

"Sounds good to me, lets roll." Robin.

"Shouldn't we call the others and tell them what we're doing." Asked Gear.

"No, they have enough things on their mind. There is no need to add to their worries with our problems. Let them do their thing and we will do ours." Said Spiderman.

The others nodded and ran to the T-Ship to start their own first mission.

"Let's move it along people we don't have all day. We're on a schedule and have to leave in ten minutes, Chop Chop." Said Akbar.

The men and women only muttered replies at the bearded man. That had all been working hard to load the weapons onto the ship. They didn't need him yelling at them to move them faster.

"Calm yourself brother, everything thing is moving smoothly. You will be out of here in no time to deliver there new weapons to your mysterious and very generous employers." Said another man with a beard walking up to Akbar.

"They may generous in payment but low in patience. These need to be on time. You don't know these people like I do. Their power and influence reach higher than you can possibly imagine." Said Akbar.

"That is only because you tell me nothing about them brother. You go to these meetings and stay silent when you return." Said the man.

"It is their way my brother, I must abide by their wishes if we wish to continue our relationship with them." Responded Akbar.

"This I know, and am willingly to be kept in the dark for the time being. We need the money for to much for our cause to jeopardize such an arrangement." Agreed the man.

"Good, then I will hear no more of this. I will leave shortly with the ship, you should return home. Tell our brothers I will bring our payment to them in two days. Remind them that I have not forgotten about our struggles. Although I can not be their myself, I am ensuring that we have the means to continue to fight against the infidels." Said Akbar.

"They know brother, but I will remind them as you ask. Until we meet again, safe journey." Said the man shaking Akbar's wrist.

"Until we meet again." Answered Akbar retuning the gesture.

The man nodded once and then turned to walk off the ship. However before he could descend down the plank the entire ship started to rock. He along with some of the loaders lost their balance and fail to the ground.

"What was that?" Cried the man from the ground.

Akbar himself was down on one knee and shakily got back to his feet.

"I have no idea." He yelled. He then removed his radio from his belt. "Security report, what is happening? Are we under some kind of attack?" Yelled Akbar.

"This is Yelson; we don't know what caused the ship to rock sir. We see nothing in the air or on the land. I am trying to get in touch with my diver teams to see if it is anything from the sea." Said the security chief.

"Very well, update me as soon as you have information." Said Akbar.

"Of course sir." Said Yelson ending the call.

Akbar looked around to see the loaders stop their activities and looking around in confusion.

"Get back to work, security will handle it. You have your own jobs to do and you better do them or you won't get paid." Yelled Akbar to all of them.

The looked at him and immediately got back to loading the ship.

Akbar walked over to help his friend up.

"Are you alright my brother?" Asked Akbar.

"Yes, have you found out what was the cause?" Asked the man.

Before Akbar could answer he was interrupted by his radio.

"I have the divers on the line sir, but what they're saying makes no sense." Said the voice of Yelson.

"What is it they are saying?" Asked Akbar harshly.

"You better hear it yourself; I'm transferring you over to them now." Said Yelson.

Akbar heard a series of beeps and then static. He listened for a while but heard nothing. He was beginning to think Yelson made a mistake when a voice finally came over the line.

"It's incredible, two whales and a giant green squid are knocking into the boat. We have no weapons strong enough to stop them. Half my team as already been crushed by these beasts. We have to get out of here. What, no, one of its arms got me. Let go, let go, somebody help me. Please save me I don't want to di-" the voice cut off and there was nothing but static.

Akbar looked down at his radio in shock. Giant sea creatures were attacking them, for what purpose? They had nothing on board that could possibly be of value to them. Just as he thought that the ship rocked again. Akbar managed to stay on his feet and began to talk into the radio again.

"Start dropping death charges, these beasts have to be stopped. The ships hull in to strong for them to pierce but they could cause some of the weapons inside to go off." Said Akbar.

He heard no response back but knew that his orders were being carried out. Just then he heard expression from the dock and the mainland. He looked out over the ship and saw small fires in several places.

"Yelson report, what is going on out there? Where are those explosions coming from?" Yelled Akbar into this radio.

There was a few seconds of silence before he heard Yelson's voice.

"Arrows came from the sky and exploded on impact. They hit some of our crates and caused even bigger explosions. There are even reports of blue and green lights whizzing through the air. We are trying to retaliate but have yet found the attackers." Said Yelson in a voice that had a trace of panic.

Akbar looked at the radio not knowing what to say for a moment. Who in the world was attacking them? No matter, it was time he brought out the big guns.

"Looks like Aqualad and Beastboy are doing their part." Said Shebang kneeling behind some crates with Raven, Rubberband Man, and Captain America.

"Yes, and Cyborg, Speedy, and Starfire are doing theirs as well. It's time we moved in with all the distractions as cover." Said Captain America.

"Just give the word and I'm ready to roll." Said Rubberband Man.

"Alright, shield up Raven." Said Captain America.

Raven nodded her head and raised her hands. A sphere of black energy surrounded them.

"I won't be able to hold this for long, we should hurry." Said Raven.

"Let's go team." Said Cap as then all walked out their hiding place.

They changed their walking into jogging as they joined the battle field. They could see several people with various machine guns and weaponry firing all around. They saw Speedy's arrows continue to litter the battlefield causing explosions to some and freezing others. He was constantly moving making it difficult for the enemy to tell where he was. Cyborg joined him in the ground assault but wasn't quite as stealthy. He bulldozed his way through the soldiers firing his sonic cannon as well as missiles from his launcher. His armor allowed him protection from most of the bullets. The soldiers on the ground were having so much trouble with these two that few even noticed walking black sphere. Those that did Raven shield held up to the onslaught.

To make matters even worse for the soldiers Starfire was delivering death from above. She flew through the air with grace and speed and shot starbolts from her hands as well as her eyes. The soldiers fired at her when they weren't dodging for cover but Starfire was far too agile to be hit. At first Starfire had been against taking any life. But it was explained that these people wouldn't hesitate to take theirs. Also since she was one of the few that could fly they needed her for the plan to work. Lastly Raven had a private conversation with her. After a brief hug they parted and Starfire agreed to the plan.

The small group continued their journey inside Raven's shield meeting little resistance. But they suddenly halted at a man with a bazooka blocked their path and aimed his weapon right at him.

"I won't be able to hold the shield with him so close." Said Raven sweating.

Captain America was about to tell her to drop the shield when a starbolt slammed into the man's head exploding it. The headless man fell to the ground with his weapon and remained still. The group looked up and saw Starfire giving them a short wave before flying back into battle.

"That was good timing." Said Shebang.

"Not really, Starfire sensed my peril and immediately came to the rescue. The path is clear now so we should move on; this shield is taking considerable power to maintain." Said Raven.

The group simply nodded and ran on. All the while wondering about the link between the two girls.

Back in the sky Starfire was glad she had helped her friends. The raw emotions she had felt from Raven had scarred her greatly. She flew to her aid on the double and made sure to stop the man from firing his large weapon. The killing still made her queasy but she would fight on. Still would not fail her friends or Raven. Starfire was brought out of her thought by a blast in the back. She screamed in pain and fell from the sky before eventually regaining altitude. She looked up from where the blast came from and saw a woman in a pink and black costume floating in the air with some kind of shield around her body.

"Fun's over child, I'm being paid too much money for you and your friends to ruin it for me." Said Star Safire as she shot another beam from her head.

Starfire managed to dodge it and charged up her own hands.

"You would kill for money? If this is the case you are my enemy and I will stop you." Said Starfire flying towards the villain.

Saffire laughed as the young girl came towards her.

"Show me what you got." She said and the battle raged.

"Forget the rest of the weapons, start up the ship and move us out to sea." Yelled Akbar into his radio.

"That isn't possible, whatever those beasts are doing have us trapped here. You have to get them out of the way if you want to go anywhere." Said the Captain.

"The crew is sending death charges overboard now. Just get your engine room to start up the engines so we can get out of here as soon as the beasts are out of the way."

"Very well, but you better hold up your end." Said the Captain before cutting the signal.

"Troubles boss man?" Came a female voice from behind him.

"Your damn right there are problems. Why don't you do what I pay you for and take care of them." Said Akbar in anger.

"Chill out, me and the big man will handle anyone who comes on the ship. The other two will help your boys out on the land. You paid for the best, and that is exactly what you'll get." Said the female.

"I better, or you won't get paid. I'm going to the engine room; you and your physco friends do your job." Akbar said before turning his back to her and walking away.

The woman watched him walk away with a cool expression. She then looked over the ship and saw a black ball coming her way. She took a radio from her pocket and turned it on.

"Get ready muscles, the welcoming party is on their way." Said Killer Frost.

"Goddammit contain that leak! Stealth plane or not someone might have detected us from the minor explosion. We still have hours to go and can't afford to screw up. Our employers won't accept such a failure and the punishments would be severe." Yelled a man to the entire crew.

He was on the plane that the Justice League was currently looking for. The plane was in fact carrying a shipment of plutonium where Cadmus representatives would take it off their hands and pay them handsomely. The plane and the jets escorting it were fitted with the latest stealth technology to avoid detection. Everything was going fine until there was a small explosion from one of the planes for engines. The pilot had almost instantly put the fire out but it had caused a small tear in the cargo hold where the plutonium had been stored. This tear too had been covered but for a few moments they had been visible to radar. They alerted their four escorts to the situation and told them to be on high alert for someone coming after them.

The man turned his attention away from the scrambling workers and walked to the cockpit.

"Is there anyway to alter our course so we can go over less populated areas?" The man asked.

"There is, but it will double our time until arrival. I was under the impression that such a thing should be avoided at all cost." Answered the copilot.

The man looked at the copilot for a moment and then out the window.

"You're right, we can have no delays. Just prepare be ready to maneuver this aircraft if we meet some unexpected interference." Said the man.

The co pilot gave a slight nod and returned his attention to his instruments.

As it so happen the stealth plane was about to meet some interference. Interference in the form of the T-Ship and the Avengers inside.

"Anything show up on the scanners yet Gear?" Asked Spiderman from his seat talking into the ships communicator.

Gear was plugged into back pack who was plugged into the T-Ship's main computer.

"Nothing yet, and I have already increased the scanners efficiently by more than 200 percent. Cyborg did a good job in this thing but it is still lacking in some areas." Responded Gear.

"The ship was built mainly for transportation. Its weapons and other equipment is minimal as it is not often used for battle, we handle that part ourselves." Said Robin defending his friend and teammate Cyborg.

"Let's calm the testosterone down boys. We all have a mission to do and everything else comes second." Said Bumble Bee.

"Bumble Bee's right, let's focus on our objective. That power source has to be somewhere around here and we will continue searching for it until the Justice League tells us to stop." Said Spiderman.

"Hey fellows, I don't know about this ships scanners but my body's scanner is picking up some major electronic waves. And they are not coming from the T-Ship." Said Static.

"Can you tell where these waves are coming from?" Asked Spiderman.

"Yeah, move the ship towards the east Gear. Whatever this is it's coming from that direction." Said Static.

"You got it Static; let's hope this is our boy." Said Gear as he changed the T-Ship's flight path.

A few minutes later they saw a huge cargo plane with 4 fighter jets around it.

"Those look like military transports, are you sure this is who we are looking for?" Said Robin.

"Definitely, I searched through my coputer database and there are no military flights scheduled to fly in this area today. Undercover or otherwise.

"Then I would say this is our boy. Stay at our present distance while I contact the league." Said Spiderman pulling out his communicator. But as he tried to use it he got nothing but static. "Damn something is jamming the signal." He said.

"I body feel it too, it's coming from that cargo plane." Said Static.

"Then there is no doubt these are the guys we are looking for. There is no other reason they would jam the signal." Said Robin.

"We're also all alone with no back-up. What the game plane chief?" Asked Bumble Bee referring to Spiderman.

"First we try to make contact so we are positive are suspicions are right. If they are than we have no other option than to attack." Said Spiderman.

"I think we are going to have to move to the second part. Scans have just shown the jets weapons going hot and they are moving into and intercept course."

"They made the first move, we have to counter." Said Robin clenching his fists.

"Alright then, if it's a fight they want than it's a fight they'll get. Gear, separate the ship into five parts. Mas, Minos, Robin and myself will fly to the transport and board it. Bumble and Static, I want you two to get out and face those jets face to face. Gear will back up us firing with the ships weapons. Gear, after we board you will take control of our pieces and make them join the fight. I'm sure that big brain of yours can handle the task." Said Spiderman.

"No problem." Answered Gear.

"Good, then let's get to it people." Said Spiderman.

The ship separated into five parts and flew ahead to engage into battle.

Just as Spiderman and his group engaged the jets Captain America and his group and just boarded the ship.

"Good job Raven, prepare to drop the shield. The minute she does you all know what to do. Now Raven." Yelled Cap.

Raven brought her hands down sweating and the shield dropped. The group immediately spread out to accomplish their objectives.

Two soldiers wielding machine guns ran forward firing with reckless abandon. Rubberband Man stretched his arms out and grabbed both between his enlarged hands. He then promptly threw them over board into the cold water. More soldiers came and Rubberband Man rolled himself into a ball and bounced all around them. They continued to fire at him but he bounced around far too quickly and smashed into several sending them to the ground.

Meanwhile Raven confronted the men tossing down death charges to stop Beast Boy and Aqualad and his friends who prevented the ship from leaving port. She used her mind to lift the charges from their hands and send them rolling at them instead. The men predictably ran completely forgetting about stopping the underwater threat. Raven then mentally destroyed the machine the men used to roll the death charges down. That finished she flew off towards the control room.

Shebang and Captain America ran off the deck and into the very bowls of the ship. There destination was the engine room. Once they disabled it the ship would be completely without power and the battle would be effectively over. They met some resistance but mostly loaders and technicians. They had no weapons besides knives and tools and put up very little of a fight. However they did encounter a surprise when they reached the third sub level and ran into a brick wall. Both fell back a few steps and looked up only to see that they hadn't hit a brick wall at all. What they hit was a muscular man around eight feet tall with a mask on and tubes coming from his arms and the back of his head. They also saw that the giant man was smiling at them.

"I was afraid this voyage would be boring as the others. I thank you for changing that. Allow me to repay you by breaking every bone in your puny bodies." Said the muscular man.

"Just who do you think you are you over grown steroid junky?" Said Shebang.

"They call me Bane, and I will be your exicucuitor this night." He said.

Back on the mainland Speedy and Cyborg were causing serious damage. Most of the enemy troops in their area were either dead, dying, frozen, crippled, or just hiding. There were only a few who were still fighting back. Speedy and Cyborg were getting ready to finish them off when they were suddenly covered in darkness.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Yelled Cyborg.

"I don't know, but I can't see a thing." Yelled Speedy back.

"And it will continue so until I decide otherwise." Came a voice from the dark.

"Who are you?" Yelled Speedy.

"I go by Shade, and I am the one who has trapped you in darkness. Surrender now and I shall remove it." He said.

"I think you should surrender." Came the calm reply of Cyborg.

"Oh, and why is that?" Asked Shade.

"Because you have underestimated me. Not only can my electronic eye see you, my sensors have detected the precise location of where your voice is coming from.

Shade was speechless and wasn't sure what to say. He was saved the trouble has a sonic blast came out the mist and rammed into him. He fell to the ground losing his cane and hat. As a result the mist disappeared and the battle field was once again visible. Speedy saw the fallen Shade and shot one of his arrows. The arrow head popped off and a rope came out effectively binding Shade.

"Nice shot Speedy; I don't think he's going anywhere." Said Cyborg.

"Thanks to you, looks like Cap was right about these guys underrating us. It also looks like the rest of the soldiers have lost the will to fight seeing us take down this Shade guy." Said Speedy pointing over the battle field.

Cyborg looked out and saw the remaining soldiers come into clear view and lay down their weapons. They did raised both hands high in the air and walked towards them.

"Good, I was starting to run low on power. Let's tie these guys up and help the others." Said Cyborg.

Speedy nodded and walked with Cyborg to meet the surrendering troops.

Up in the air the battle for supremacy was still going on. So far the fight had been pretty even. Star Safire had the experience and the constant shield around her body. While Starfire had the strength and youth advantage. Their power blasts had around the same level of power and it was basically a stalemate. Neither would accept a draw and looked for a way to come out the victor.

"You're better than I thought kid. If circumstances were different I might ask you to join up with me. After all our names are so similar we could be sisters. Unfortunally the money is far to good for this job and my employers want me to destroy anybody who interferes. Don't take it personally, it's just business." Said Star Safire.

Star Safire then stopped trying to dodge Starfire's star bolts and flew on in a straight forward attack. Starfire was surprised by this move and was only able to connect with two star bolts. Star Safire's force field easily protected her from this minor assault and she rammed a fist into Starfire's stomach. Starfire lost her breath and her green eyes temporarily dimmed. Star Safire followed up with a swift kick to Starfire's chin. Starfire went falling back only to be hit by Star Safire's beam in her chest. Part of her costume tore and she started to fall to the ground.

A minute before this Raven had made it to the Control wheel room to find that Killer Frost was blocking the exit.

"Move aside or I will be forced to move you by force." Said Raven calmly.

"Not going to happen, you made it this far and that is as far as you will go. You obviously don't know who I am so allow me to introduce myself. I am the world famous international mercenary for hire Killer Frost."

"How famous can you be, I've never heard of you?" Said Raven in a monotone voice.

"You must have been living under a rock for the past few years kid. They don't come more dangerous then me." Said Killer Frost.

"I lived in Azarath, and I don't care who you are. Move aside or be put down." Came Raven's reply.

"I have had enough of your disrespect kid. It's time I show you why I am so famous." Said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost pushed her hands forward and an ice storm shot out. Raven floated above it unharmed. Killer Frost then shot ice to the ground creating a bridge to Raven. Raven was caught off guard and couldn't avoid the jump kick from Killer Frost. She fell to a lower deck and hurt her back on the landing. She had no time to rest as ice crystals rained down upon her. She rolled to dodge them as the ice crystals impaled themselves into the ship. Raven was to tired to use her shield again and was forced to run and dodge the aerial attack. However she was to slow on one occasion as a crystal impaled itself in her cape trapping her. She tried to pull her cape away but was too exhausted. Killer Frost then created an ice bridge down to her. She jumped off the bridge and walked in front of Raven.

"Looks like your trapped, such a pathetic attempt. Normally I play around with my prey but you aren't worth the effort." Killer Frost put her hand on Raven's head. "I'm about to freeze your head and then smash it into pieces. But don't worry, you'll feel everything." Killer Frost said with a wicked smile.

Raven didn't know what to do, her own powers were drained. Her teammates were engaged in their own battles unable to help her. She suddenly felt an ache in her soul. She knew it could only be one thing. With renewed strength Raven's eyes and hands started to glow a bright green. Killer Frost saw the glow and stoped momentarily in confusion. This proved all the time Raven needed as she thrust both her hands forward into Killer Frost's chest. Before Killer Frost could recover Raven roared a might yell and released the new power inside her at full force. Green energy punched through Killer Frost body like a train.

The green energy continued to radiate through Raven's hands a few more seconds before disappearing. Raven then locked eyes with Killer Frost. Killer Frost met her gaze and then dropped her eyes to Raven hands on her. Raven removed her hands and Killer Frost saw a gaping hole where her chest once was. Her mouth open in a silent scream and blue blood flowed from her mouth and the hole. She then dropped her hand from Raven's head and stumbled backwards. She grabbed her chest and looked at it in disbelieve. She then looked at Raven with her mouth still open. Killer Frost then did the weirdest thing in the situation, she smiled. Seconds later she lost the smile and her eyes closed. She feel forward and hit the ground face first. Her blue blood formed a puddle and she didn't move. The international mercenary known as Killer Frost was no more.

Raven looked at the body for a moment before turning away. She then looked at the crystal still impaled on her coat. She raised her fist and smashed it with one blow. The broken ice fell to the deck and Raven was free. Raven then looked at her fist and gave a small smile.

"First the star bolts, and now the strength. Thank you Starfire." Said Raven.

At the same time Star Safire was in for a rude awakening. After landing several hard blows Star Saffire had Starfire in a choke hold powering up her laser to full power to explode Starfire's head.

"As I said, it's just business." Star Saffire said preparing to fire.

She was stopped however as Starfire's eyes opened and they were blood red. Star Safire's own eyes widened at this. Starfire's body then started to become surrounded by darkness. Black tentacles of energy came from the dark and rapped themselves around Star Safire. One around her neck, two around her arms breaking Star Safire's hold, and another two around her leg. She was then pushed back five feet held immobile by the tentacles of black energy.

"What are you doing?" Star Safire coughed out with the tentacles around her neck and other parts of her body cutting off her energy flow.

Starfire looked at the women with her blood red eyes and gave a truly venomous smile. To see such an expression on the usually gentle Tamerian made it even more scary.

"You harm and kill those without remorse for simple monetary gains. Your kind is truly disgusting and shouldn't be allowed to live. Any court would sentence you to death." Said Starfire.

Star Safire let out a strangled breath glad she was going to jail. Then Starfire spoke again and that all changed.

"So why waste time and force a jury of innocent people to listen to your gruesome acts? When I can end your life so simply." Said Starfire darkly.

Star Saffire eyes opened and she tried to scream but the tentacle around her neck had tightened removing that option. Starfire then floated to her and leaded her head towards her ear.

"Nothing personal, it's just business." Said Starfire cruelly before floating back away.

Star Safire tried desperately to escape but the hold was just too strong. The last thing she saw was Starfire raise her hands and then unbelievable pain as her body was torn apart.. Then mercifully it ended and she felt no more.

Starfire looked at the body parts fall to the ground without expression. She then looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. "Raven" She said softly.

Back inside the ship the last of the super villains was fighting a two against one fight. Although you wouldn't know it by the damage he was inflicting on his opponents.

"Come now, you can do better than that?" Bane mocked.

"Your damn right I can." Said Shebang in fury charging ahead.

"Shebang wait!" yelled Captain America slowly getting back to his feet.

But Shebang ignored him and jumped ahead. Bane took a swing at her but she flipped mid air over his fist. She then jogged up his arm and gave a powerful spick kick to his head. Shebang started to smile but quickly stopped as Bane smiled as well.

"Nice move, but you are far too weak to hurt me." Said Bane as he quickly grapped her legs and slammed Shebang to the ground. Her head bounced off the floor and Bane maintained his hold and threw her into the wall. The sound of bones breaking could be heard as he finally let her go and she fell to the ground un moving. Bane then turned his attention to Captain America.

"The girl was amusing, but I am ready for a real battle now. Can you give me one or should I just kill you quickly." said Bane.

Captain America stood to his full height and looked at the man with complete hate in his eyes. He had underestimated this man and it had cost him some early blows. He was unable to protect Shebang and she now lay at the floor broken. This beast had to be stooped. He couldn't call him a man, he was too vulgar for such a title.

"I'll give you a battle." Said Cap as he removed his shield and dropped it to the floor.

"Ah, so you will face me without a weapon? Very well, let us have a grand fight." Said Bane cracking his knuckles.

"My thoughts exactly, for this fight will be your grand finally." Said Cap as he charged ahead.

Bane scoffed at these words and threw a powerful left cross. Cap dodged under and threw a right punch to Bane's kneecap. Bane staggered slightly but recovered by kicking Captain America with his other leg. The hit connected and Cap flipped backwards landing on his feet. Only to meet and hard shoulder as Bane charged. Cap fell back but held on to Bane. Then to Bane's other amazement he was picked up a foot off the ground and slammed into the wall. Cap repeated this by slamming him into the other wall. Then Bane broke the hold and kneed Cap in the stomach. Cap bent over from the pain and Bane linked his hands together over Cap's head. He then brought the linked fists down intending to break Cap's back. However Cap recovered faster than Bane anticipated and he rose up standing straight. Bane's fist continued their decent past Cap's face and hit the floor causing a dent in it.

With his hands down Bane's face was wide open and Cap took advantage. He did a four punch combo sending the beast stumbling back. Cap followed with a punch to the gut but was met with high boot to the face. The blow rocked Cap and it was his turn to stumble backwards. Bane continued with a hard right to the face that spinned Cap's body around in a full 360. He finished his 360 by raising his fist and landing a right of his own with the momentum from the spin giving the punch more power. Now Bane rocked and lost his balance. Cap then bent down under Bane's legs and picked the monster up yet again. He ran forward and slammed Bane into the corner wall with full force.

But still Bane would not admit defeat. He bent down and hooked his arms around Cap's stomach. He then lifted him up spinning him in the air and causing Cap's head to hit the ceiling. Bane brought Cap's body down and power bombed him on the hard metal floor. Cap's body bounced and Bane fell backwards on his butt. Bane stayed seated looking at his challenger and seeing he was not moving. He continued to breathe hard before laughing.

"That truly was a good battle. But it seems it was your grand finally, not mind." Said Bane.

Then to Bane's other astonishment Cap rolled himself on his stomach. He then got on his hands and knees and crawled around until he faced Bane.

"The battle isn't over yet, we're both still breathing." Said Cap Breathing hard himself.

Bane widened his eyes in shock as Captain America slowly stood to his feet. Cap then waved at him telling him to get up as well. Bane couldn't believe it, the man should have been crippled from the blow. But here he was standing wanting more. Forget Batman, this man was the ultimate challenge. This truly was a fight to the death. Bane rose to his feet and looked at Cap squarely. They held eye contact for a while with no one making a move. Then they both charged forward with the hands out. They linked hands and pushed at each other with all their remaining strength. This truly was the battle of the fittest. Neither man would go to the knee and fought on as their muscles rippled. They costumes torn from the pressure they were putting on their battles.

Bane had been created by science to be the ultimate soldier. He had no equal in this world. But what he didn't know was that this man was not of this world. This man had fought wars and killed many in the name of justice. He had fought beings of incredible power without the slightest hesitation. He had fought a man who the whole world feared without thinking twice. This man had defeated the Red Skull, and there was none tougher, not even Bane himself.

In a burst of power Bane felt himself falling to one knee. He tried to stop it but found he couldn't. He pushed with everything in his body but he continued his decent to the floor. One knee touched the ground and he was beyond surprised. He was even more surprised as he started to loose feeling in his wrists. He lookedd up at the man who was over powering him and saw complete calm. It seemed he wasn't even straining, impossible thought Bane. He was losing, he was going to loose. He could not, would not, let this happen.

Bane pulled instead of pushed bringing Cap toward him. He then raised his other knee to hit him in the gut. But Cap jumped on his knee and used it as a spring board to jump on Bane's shoulders. He then locked his powerful legs around Bane's neck. Through all this he kept his hands linked with Bane. Bane was beyond frustrated as he was all but neutralized. He couldn't release his arms and Cap was out of his reach. He tried to think of something when he heard Cap speak.

"I told you this would be your grand finally. It's time for you to go to hell you foul beast where you will never hurt others again." Said Cap with steel.

It took Bane all of two seconds to figure out what Cap was about to do. That proved to be one second too long as Cap twisted his mighty leg muscles and a audible snap was heard. Seconds later Cap jumped of Bane's shoulders and the beast fell to the ground. Cap looked at the dead man but felt no pity for him. He was a monster, and had to be put down. He then heard moaning and turned around to see Shebang slowly getting up. He jogged over to her and helped her up.

"I'm glad to see that you can still stand. I was afraid that beast had crippled you."

"I'm made of stronger stuff than that. Where is he anyway?" She asked.

"Over there?" Cap said pointing behind him. Shebang looked in that direction and gasped.

"Is he" she started to ask.

"Yeah, no choice with a guy like that. If you can walk we still have to take the engine room. I doubt there is much resistance left." Cap said.

Shebang nodded and they were on their way. Cap was right as there was very little resistance. The engine room crew gave up peacefully. Cap then heard reports from Raven and Rubberband Man that the control and radio room were secure. Then he heard the good news that the remaining soldiers on the mainland had surrendered. Also that the police had finally showed up, great timing. All in all not bad for a first mission, he didn't lose any of his men. There were injuries but nothing fatal. Also they had killed but seemed to be dealing with it. They pasted their first major tests with flying colors. Only the future would tell if that continued.

TBC


	12. Gathering information

Disclaimer: Don't own the DC or Marvel Universe

Also I said it before but I am not getting of my information from the comics. I made up Captain America and the Avengers background to fit my story. Since it was a war I assume they killed. Which is why these present day Avengers kill as well.

Also I have nothing against Batman and like his character very much. I was just trying to show a one on one fight between to genetically altered men in a fight with no weapons. AS far as batman being the best character ever created I leave that open to everyone's own personal opinion.

"We're all on board, time for you to take control of the rest of the T-Ship." Said Spiderman as he, Robin, and Mas and Minos boarded the Cargo plane.

"You got it, taking control now." Said Gear as the combined brain power of him and back pack now piloted all 5 parts of the T-Ship by remote control.

The ship flew off to join the aerial fight and the four Avengers made their way inside. Even though they could tell its size from the outside they were still surprised by the sheer room inside the cargo plane. It had two levels and machinery on the ground as well as hanging from the air. There were also several crew members aboard monitoring the ships functions and doing maintence. The Avengers also noticed that none seemed heavily armed. This probably had to do with the dangers of firing a weapon inside a airplane no matter how big. The Avengers also figured it had to do with the volatile cargo it was caring.

"Who the hell are you people!" Came an outraged shot from a person on the second level.

"This plane is carrying restricted materials through the air. We know you are not the military so can only conclude what your doing is not legal. Land this plane at once or you will force us to restrain you and land it ourselves." Yelled Spiderman back.

"Just the four of you, you have to be kidding." Said the man.

"We are not, and it is not just the four of us. Your jets are fighting our other members as we speak. Don't make this harder than it has to be." Said Spiderman.

"It won't be hard for me at all; your group will be the one's feeling all the pain. All crew members stop what your doing and apprehend these freaks. We have a schedule to keep and don't have time for this." Said the man.

The crew around the ship stopped everything they were doing and turned towards the Avengers. They picked up big wrenches, put chains around their arms, some also had crowbars and stun guns.

"Looks like the peaceful solution is out. I say we take them down fast and hard." Said Robin.

"Agreed, but don't be too tough on them. Their weapons on no match for us and present little danger. Simply knock them out and avoid doing any damage to the ship. Don't forget what J'onn said what was most likely on board." Said Spiderman.

Robin as well as Mas and Minos nodded at him.

"In that case, Avengers attack." Yelled Spiderman swinging into action. The other three followed right behind him.

Spiderman used his webbing and swung up onto the second. He then did a front flip in the air and landed among the surprised crew. However their surprise was short lived and they yelled and charged towards him. The first to meet him was a large man with a big wrench in his hand. He swung at Spiderman's head but he dodged under it. Spiderman did then a leg sweep bring the big man down and used his webs to keep him down. Behind Spiderman another man swung a chain he had around his arm. Spiderman grabbed the chain without looking back and pulled on it with his formidable strength. The result was the man was taken off his feet and flew over Spiderman's head right into two people who were charging. All three went down in a heap. With the chain still in his hand he stood up and started swing it in the air.

"You guys don't really want to do this. No money is worth the embarrassment of getting beat up by a guy wearing spandex. Now surrendering to a guy wearing spandex, there is nothing wrong with that." Said Spiderman.

That only angered the crowd more and they charged again. Spiderman just shook his head and used the chain to whip his competition.

Back on the first level Robin jumped high in the air and threw three of his disks at an oncoming mob. The discs, which were smoke bombs, exploded on impact and surrounded the mob in dust. The crowd began coughing and becoming confused in the smoke. Robin pulled out his staff and extended it and landed in the smoke himself. His training had taught him to see his opponents even in the dark and he went on the attack. The men and woman inside had no such training and were no match for his staff and martial arts skills. When the smoke finally cleared Robin was the only one standing and had several people lying down at his feet. Robin wasted no more time on them and ran off to face more opponents.

Mas and Minos were having the time of their lives. Using their super speed and strength they knocked over people in their paths like bowling pins. None of the crew was fast or smart enough to stop them. Some stopped trying to fight them all together and ran to get out of their path. But Mas and Minos had their orders and not even those people were safe.

Outside the battle was going well for the Avenges as well. For although the stealth jets had superior fire power and speed it was also their biggest weakness. Bumble Bee and Static were too small of targets for jets advanced scanners to lock on too. Also the Jets were too fast and often flew over the Avengers when trying to fire regular bullets. Gear and the T-ship parts also proved a problem as the five pieces flew with an unorthodox attack pattern which the jets computers had never seen before and had no idea how to counter attack.

The Avengers quickly noticed these weaknesses and started their own attack. Static started off by dodging the bullets of two jets and letting them fly over his head at their tremendous speed. He then raised his hands and shot electricity at the two jets. His electricity was on target and fried both jets systems. Both pilots ejected just as the jets started nose diving to the ground. Seconds later the jets exploded and the pilots had their parachutes open. Static trapped both pilots in a static field and flew towards the Cargo ship.

Bumble Bee was next as she shrunk to a size that the jets or the pilots couldn't see at all. On of the pilots turned his head looking for her but could not find her. He then saw a small fire start on his left wing. Then more fires started on the wing. The pilot had no idea how it happen and was surprised again when his right wing caught on fire. He then saw Bumble Bee transform to her regular size and shoot his tail with her stingers. She then pointed the stingers at him and motioned for him to get out. He quickly nodded and ejected from the stealth jet that was quickly becoming an inferno.

Now there was only one stealth jet left and it was fighting the five parts of the T-ship. Every time the jet locked on one part it was interrupted from firing by being hit by other part. The pilot could do nothing against the five on one assault and his screen started blinking danger at him as warning signals went off. Being no fool he ejected and seconds later the last stealth jet exploded . One of the five parts opened its hatch and caught the pilot. It then quickly closed trapping the pilot inside. The man banged on the glass but no luck. He then tried to use the controls to get out but Gear and transferred all control to himself and that proved fruitless as well. The pilot then kicked the ship in frustration and crossed his arms resigning himself to his fate.

Back inside the Cargo plane the battle was almost over. The crew was just no force for the combined might of Spiderman, Robin, and Mas and Minos. Seeing their comrades being flatten broke the will of the few remaining crew still fighting and they put their hands up in surrender. Robin went to the storage area and secured the cargo. Mas and Minos ran around tying the people up with whatever they found around the ship. Lastly Spiderman reached the cockpit and confronted the pilots while holding the leader of this bunch by his collar.

"As you can plainly see you have lost. Now I suggest you do as I said earlier and find a place to land this thing."

"Yes sir, I and my co pilot will look for the nearest airport and land." Said the pilot.

"Good, also turn off those damn jammers. I want to talk to the rest of my team out their." Said Spiderman.

The co pilot nodded his head and flipped a switch.

"The line is free sir, you may talk when ready."

Spiderman webbed the leader against the wall and lead towards the console.

"You'll never get away with this. You have no idea whose shipment this is. They will make you pay severely for taking it." Said the leader.

Spiderman stood back up straight and looked at the man.

"Who exactly might these oh so dangerous employers be?" He said sarcastically.

"Laugh it all up now funny man. Because when Cadmus gets done with you-" the man suddenly stopped and his eyes went wide.

"So this shipment is for Cadmus is it? Thanks for the information, but I think I've heard enough of your annoying voice for a while." Spiderman said as he webbed the man's mouth preventing him from talking anymore. He then leaned back over the console and switched the channel to the T-ship frequency.

"Gear, do you read me? What is your and the other status out there?" He said.

There was silence for a moment before Gear's voice came on the line.

"The status is all the stealth jets have been destroyed and we have captured their pilots. No injuries on our end, what about you and yours?" Said Gear.

"Same here, we have secured the ship without any casualties. I also got some information from the leader here. It seems this shipment is own its way to Cadmus. Pretty big coincidence with the others going after a Cadmus shipment as well wouldn't you say?" Said Spiderman.

"Man, that's big news. Two major shipments to Cadmus stopped on our first mission. That is if the others were successful as well." Said Gear.

"I have no doubt they were. But this development does bring and interesting option for us. I want to you to put the T-ship back together ands all of you come inside. The plane is more than big enough to accommodate you." Said Spiderman.

"Roger that, we'll be there in a few." Said Gear cutting the connection.

"I want you guys to forget about landing at the nearest airport for now. Continue your present course as if nothing has happen. Also it goes without saying don't try to make any outside communication. We've avoided any fatalities so far but that could easily change if you know what I mean." Said Spiderman.

Both the pilot and co pilot swallowed and nodded their heads quickly.

"Good." Said Spiderman man and he turned around and walked towards the loading area.

Once all the Avengers were in the ship and the prisoners as well as the plutonium secured Spiderman laid out his plan.

"Alright guys, we have been presented with a golden opportunity here that I feel is just too good to pass up. As you know the leader on this plane let it slip that this shipment is going to Cadmus."

"Yeah, the organization that we were created for. Stopping this shipment from reaching them will be a tremendous blow." Said Static.

"True, but you are only looking at the small picture." Said Spiderman.

"What exactly is the big picture?" Asked Bumble Bee.

"The big picture is that this plane could lead us to Cadmus. If not their main base, at least one of their facilities. Locating such a place and taking it down would be an even greater victory for us."

"I see what you're saying. We should let this plane continues it course to wherever. Once we reach this place we ambush those who receive the shipment, namely Cadmus." Said Robin nodding his head.

"Yeah, but I see some drawbacks to this course of action." Said Gear.

"As do I, but let's hear your points first." Said Spiderman

"Number one, delivering this plutonium to Cadmus is very dangerous. Having a battle on board could cause a chain reaction. We took down this crew because they didn't have any real fire power. All I've heard of Cadmus they will have significantly more fire power than we encountered in taking this plane. That brings me to my second point. We have no idea of the numbers and fire power we will be facing. We could be running into a slaughter and not know it until it is too late." Said Gear

The Avengers nodded their heads at Gear's points.

"All very good points and they must be addressed. As far as the first point we won't be fighting anywhere near the plutonium. Very little of the fight will take place inside here. We will go out and face them in a surprise attack. This also leads into your second point. Because our assault will be a surprise that automatically gives us an advantage over the numbers. We won't give them time to organize themselves and come out with any counter attack. I want everyone to realize to accomplish this we will most likely have to kill. The people on this plane weren't soldiers, those working with Cadmus will be. If anyone still has a problem with killing please speak now as you could become a handicap to the rest of us." Said Spiderman.

The other Avengers looked at each other but no one offered an objection.

"Okay this all sounds good, but I have a question." Said Static.

"Go ahead."

"Shouldn't we contact the Justice League to back us up? J'onn said there would be other members in the area. They could be a big help in taking down this Cadmus facility."

"Normally you would be right and I wouldn't hesitate to contact the Justice League. But the problem is we can't risk any outside communication that Cadmus might pick up. This planes own jammers stopped it from telling Cadmus of an attack. As far as they are concerned nothing has happen to their shipment." Said Spiderman.

"But what about the escort jets? When we reach this place they'll notice the stealth jets are no longer with us and get suspicious." Added Robin.

"I know, and I have been thinking about that. If anybody has any ideas I'll be glad to hear them." Said Spiderman.

"I think I might have one. I think I can tap into some of the cargo planes power and use back pack to create allusions of stealth planes flying on the side of us. If Cadmus has some kind of scanners that can tell they're not real I can have Static juice the images creating an electric field that the Cadmus scanners will think is tangible." Said Gear with a smile on his face.

"You can really do all that?" Asked Bumble Bee amazed.

"Of course, I wouldn't say it if I couldn't do it."

"Alright then, it looks like a good plan. Now we have to see if everyone agrees to try it. Since everyone will be needed for it to work everyone has to agree to the plan. If one person doesn't, we forget it and land this plane turning over the plutonium to the proper authorities. What to you say Robin?" Asked Spiderman.

"Count me in." Responded the boy wonder.

"Bumble Bee?"

"I'm in."

"Mas?"

"Si."

"Minos?"

"Si."

"Gear?"

"Mess up a chance to show off my brain, no way, I definitely in."

"Static?"

"Still not hundred percent but I'll agree with everyone else. I'm in too."

"Good, and since it was my plan I definitely agree to do it. Now that's settled we better rest up. The pilot says it will be another five hours until we reach our destination. Some of us will nap, while others guard the prisoners and the plutonium. We'll take shifts so everyone stays fresh."

While one half of the Avengers prepared for another confrontation the other half was finishing up their first. The police had arrived and loaded up all the bad guys involved in the illegal shipment of weapons. There was also numerous body bags throughout the field that contained the dead. The Avengers were somewhat shocked at the number they had killed. Especially the deaths of three of the four super villains. Even Captain America flinched when he saw what was left of Star Safire. When he was told Starfire was the one who did it he didn't believe it. She was the last person who would have killed a person in such a way. But Starfire herself had come forward to conform she was the one. Captain America didn't know what to say so he simply patted her on the back. After all, he had himself had snapped someone's neck so who was he to judge.

To discover that the other death had been caused by Raven came as no surprise to him. He knew the dark girl would not hesitate to take a life if it was called for. However he was confused on how exactly Raven blew out Killer Frost's chest. None of her powers that he knew of could do that. When he asked she said she had borrowed someone else's powers. She didn't elaborate further. It didn't take Cap long however to figure out whose power she had borrowed. Cap had originally though Starfire had dismembered Star Safire with her bare hands using her super strength. He now had a suspicion that Ravens powers had come in to play and the two girls had switched powers momentarily. Cap knew he would have to look more into this link to discover what else they could do. But for now he had to answer the questions of the press. It seemed that something's stayed the same no matter what reality you were in or how many years past.

"Alright I will answer all your questions but first I want to make a statement. My name is Captain America and I lead the group that took down this illegal weapons shipment. We call ourselves the Avengers. We are a new group and besides myself its members are very young. You may have heard of some of us in local areas but many of you probably have not. The Avengers have come together to aid in the fight against criminals and all forms of evil. We are well trained and very determined in completing our goals. Each member has a special power or talent that they bring to the Avengers."

"I am using this telecast to inform others with such talents and powers that they are welcome to apply for membership. As of this moment we have sixteen members and the world is a big place. We would welcome any of those who would want to help. In the meantime the coming weeks the world will see many changes. Although we handle big crimes our main focus will be small ones. Every drug deal, back robbery, house bombings, murder for hire, illegal gambling and many more will be our prime targets. No longer will such people be able to hide while attention is given to bigger crimes. To the Avengers no crime is too small. No one person has more right than another to be protected and see justice done."

"We do not the deal in politics and will not waste time going over them. We do kill when necessary but make an attempt to not do so. I say this for the governments of the world who would condemn our actions and call us vigilantes. We respect your rules and laws and will hold ourselves to them. We offer our services to all governments so that we can do our job all the more effecitiently. But let me be clear, we will work with you, not for you. We can not and will not be held to restrictions that others who work for you do. We will be accountable for our own actions and do what needs to be done. The time for waiting has past, actions must be taken. We are good's greatest champion, and evil's greatest enemy." Finished Captain America.

"Captain America are the Avengers part of the Justice League?" Asked a reporter.

"No, we have no affiliation with the Justice League. We respect what they do and will most likely cross paths with them in the future. But are techniques are different from theirs and we choose to stay independent."

"Are you saying you work for no other government? Even though you call yourself Captain?"

"That name represents only that I am proud of where I came from. The entire world is my home. The Avengers come from different countries and do not represent just one."

"Do you hold yourself above the law? You stated that you respect other laws but will not be restricted to them. Isn't that by definition what a vigilante is?"

"As usual you the media have altered my words to give it your own meaning. We accept the laws, and would turn ourselves in if we broke one. What we will not do is adhere to those laws if they prevent us from completing a mission successfully. As I said law enforcement is often slowed down by politics and money. These things mean nothing to us, our only goal is seeing justice is done. No one will decide how or when we do so except us."

"What if the government disagrees and calls all of you high powered criminals? Will you turn yourself in?"

"Only if there is sufficient evidence that shows we are. We will not be controlled by the governments of the world. They either decide to work with us or not at all. If need be we can do our job without them. That is all for now as I must return to my team. The Avengers will be holding a world wide press conference in a few days where all questions will be answered. I wish you all a good night." Said Cap turning around and walking away from the group of reporters. There was more yelling and sounds of cameras flashing but he paid no attention. He walked up to his team hanging around the Justice.

"Good speech, what do you think the reactions will be to it?" Asked Speedy.

"Mixed, those who are tired of crime will love it. Those who don't want their power taking away will hate it. But the people reactions I really care about are Cadmus. I especially hoped they believed the part where I said we had no affiliation with the Justice League. That is the key to the success of our over all mission." Answered Cap.

"So are we done here? If it's alright with you I want to put this day behind me. Killing those people under water was so not cool." Said Beast Boy.

"Yes, my animal friends were also uncomfortable in taking lives." Added Aqualad.

"Good, killing should never come easy. If there is ever a time when it does you should quit being a hero altogether. Our emotions are what separates us from the bad guys. Now everybody get into the Justice, we still have one last thing to do before we can go home." Said Cap walking into the plane.

The others followed him and the hatch closed behind the last member. They all saw Raven and Starfire standing on either side of a bearded man tied up in chains. He looked none to pleased to be in his current situation.

"Has he given you any useful information?" Asked Cap.

"None, even when told him we knew he was running this operation. He continues to deny and wants to be turned over to the police. He will say nothing until he sees his lawyer." Stated Raven.

"That is not an option; he works for Cadmus so he has no rights." Said Cap.

The bearded man's eyes widened at this.

"Yes friend, we know who your employers are. What we don't have is names and where this ship was going. That is the information we seek from you." Said Cap noticing the man's face change.

"I know nothing of this Cadmus in which you speak. I am a simple man delivering a shipment. I had no idea there were illegal weapons aboard. I demand you set me free and let me speak to my lawyer." Said the bearded man.

"You don't get it do you. The Avengers are not restricted to the rules of other governments. We make our own rules and they say you have no rights at all. Also torture is not prohibited, think about that." Said Cyborg leading towards the man.

The man turned away from Cyborg and kept his mouth shut.

"It seems he has left us no other option. I tried to do this the easy way. Raven, do your thing." Said Captain America.

Raven gave a short nod and turned towards the bearded man. She then put both palms on the side of his face. A dark aura surrounded them both as Raven's eyes glowed white. The bearded man felt true fear and tried to move his face and body to get away from the dark girl. But he was restrained from any movement by Starfire and the probe continued. This went on for a few minutes as the man screamed in pain and begged for mercy. But the Justice was sound proof and no one could hear his screams. The Avengers themselves said nothing or made any move to stop Raven in her gruesome task. They seem drawn to what was happening and couldn't look away. Finally the dark aura faded and Raven released the bearded man's face. The man slumped in his chair unconscious with a look of fear etched into his face. Starfire released him and she and Raven turned to the others.

"I have all the information we require. It seems this man is very high in the Cadmus organization." Said Raven.

"How high?" asked Cap.

"Cadmus has a descion board with 8 council members. This man, whose name is Akbar, is one of those members." Replied Raven.

The other Avengers gasped at this information with the exception of Starfire. This was more than they could have hoped for.

"Does he know the names of the other 7?" Asked Cap.

"Yes except for one, a woman. It appears no one on the council knows her name yet she is on it. I have the other six names and a clear picture of what they look like." Said Raven.

"Good, does he know where this ship was going? Also what about locations of Cadmus bases and active missions?" Asked Cap in succession.

"He does know where the ship was heading. Apparently they load the shipment onto a submarine somewhere in the middle of the ocean. He does not know any exact locations of Cadmus bases because he is always blind folded. Although he does has his suspicions. He knows of three other active missions coming up this week." Said Raven answering Captain America's question in order.

"This is great news. We must get you and this man to the League at once. The next move we make will be crucial." Said Cap.

"What about the other Avengers, shouldn't we contact them first so they know we are all right?" Asked Aqualad.

"We will contact them when we reach the watchtower. This information is far too vital to waste a moment. Cyborg, get us in the air and away from the electrical storm interference. We need to be able to contact the League for teleportation as soon as possible." Order Cap.

"Yeas Sir." Said Cyborg walking to the controls and powering the Justice up.

"You all did real good today Avengers. Today we have taken a giant step in taking down Cadmus, and all of it is thanks to your hard work and dedication. I am truly proud of all of you." Said Cap.

The Avengers had big smiles on their faces and sat in their seats for take off.

On the other side of the world another person was waking up from a living nightmare. His eyes felt heavy and he hurt all over. He didn't know where he was and tried to look around to find out. But all he saw was darkness. He tried to move but discovered that he couldn't. Suddenly a bright light came on and he had to cover his eyes. Eventually his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw that only the small corner he was in was light. He was trying to figure out what was going on when he heard a voice.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake Mr. Richardson. I was beginning to think my boys had been too rough on you. I am glad that is not the case as I don't wish to waste anymore time getting to business." Said the voice from the darkness.

"Who are you, what do you want? Where is my wife, I want to see her, talk to her." Said Mr. Richardson.

"I am afraid talking to your wife is impossible. As far as seeing her, I will allow it in a moment. But first we have business to discuss. You are the head of a multibillion computer software company call Cyber Tech correct?" Said the voice.

"Yes, but what does-"

"Do not interrupt me Mr. Richardson. You are to only answer the questions I ask, no more. Failure to do this will result in consequences. I can assure you the consequences will be quite severe, do you understand." Said the voice.

"Yes."

"Good, now you also own a home in Beverly Hills?"

"Yes"

"Wonderful, you are doing very well Mr. Richardson. You see, your company is about to take on a new silent partner. You feel the pressure getting to you and have hired a man to carry some of the burden. You will also leave this man in charge while you go on a vacation with your beautiful wife to get away from the stress. In a show of extreme generosity you will also give this man free rein of your house and accounts while you are gone. I believe you understand where I am going with this." Said the voice.

"Yes, bit it is not that easy." Said Richardson.

From out of the darkness a knife flew out and embedded itself in Richardson's knee. He screamed in pain as blood flowed from the wound.

"I did not ask for your opinion so you suffered a consequence. Every time you disobey the consequences will be more painful than the last. Do you understand?"

Richardson nodded.

"Good, now I assure you it is quite simple. You simply do as I say and I will handle all the little details. Now to avoid suspicion I will allow you to carry out my instructions in person. However you will be bugged and monitored at all times by my men. Disobey my orders or try to contact help in anyway and your loved one will pay dearly." Said the voice.

The man's eyes widened in understanding.

"That right, your wife will pay the price. Now if you agree to do this I will allow you to see your wife." Said the voice.

"I agree, I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt her, please let me see her." He said crying.

"Of course, I am a man of my word." Said the voice and then there was the sound of fingers being snapped. From out of the darkness came Mrs. Richardson tied to a chair being carried by two teens in gang clothes. They put her down and walked back into the darkness.

"Honey all you alright? Speak to me." Said Mr. Richardson.

His wife opened her mouth and Mr. Richardson was shocked and horrified to see it filled with blood.

"What did you do to her!" He yelled in fury.

"I told you it was impossible for your wife to speak to you. I'm afraid she wouldn't shut up and I was forced to remove her tongue. But don't worry; I still have it with me." Said the voice at it walked into the light.

Mr. Richardson saw the man come into the light and the angry retort he had about his wife died on his lips. He saw the devil himself, and it brought true terror to his heart.

"I see my appearance scares you, good. You can also see by my actions that I am deadly serious. I will not hesitate in the least to do harm to you or your wife. To me you are nothing more than stepping stones to getting what I want." Said the Red Skull. He walked towards Mr. Richardson and twisted the knife in his knee cap. "Don't fuck with me, or you and your bitch will die the slowest death possible. Never forget I am in charge and hold your lives in my hands." Said the Red Skull looking into the man's eyes. Both the man and wife cried but Red Skull only sneered in disgust. He then pulled the knife out and walked back towards the darkness." Clean Mr. Richardson up as he has a big day tomorrow. Put the wife in a closet. Tomorrow we live in a much better place than this shit hole." Said the Red Skull as he disappeared in the darkness.

TBC


	13. Knowing your opponents

Disclaimer: Don't own DC or Marvel Universe

Doza: Sorry but Thor won't show up for a couple more chapters. Glad you like the Avengers though as it is hard to write parts for all of them

X-Over: I felt it was important to explain the killing. The reactions from it will be dealt with more in this chapter. As well as the identity of the final Council member. Although I have altered her role from what it was in the cartoons.

KaliAnn: It is not coming easy for any of them. I assure you I don't endorse senseless killing without a reason behind it. Also the Avengers plan for taking down Cadmus is dealt with in this chapter.

Maid of the Mer: Thanks for the good reviews and I would like to hear any ideas you might have for this story. I like to use what people have to say.

SpartanCommander: You're right that the league and Cadmus are not built to take on the kind of army the Red Skull is building. He will have more big players to come.

This chapter is mostly a filler to move the story along. It is a lot of talk and very little action. Also the fight scene isn't the best as I had major writers block for it and just needed to move on to the next chapter. Please enjoy.

"Dude, this place in huge. A guy could get lost in here." Said Beast Boy in wonder as the Avengers stepped of the teleportation pad inside the Watchtower.

"I can't believe we are actually in space. I have never been off Earth before and its vast oceans." Said Aqualad.

"Me either, but I know you guys have. It truly is an amazing thing to see." Said Speedy referring to the original Teen Titans.

"We have, but this is still some nice machinery. I would sure like to see the blueprints for this place. I might be able to make some serious upgrades to Titans Tower from it." Said Cyborg.

"Damn, is that Adam Smasher over there? That guy is even bigger in real life than on TV. W are really hanging with the big dogs here." Commented Rubberband Man.

"I welcome you Avengers, my name is J'onn Jozz. I am the current senior member of this station and am glad to have you here. I congratulate on your first mission and understand you have brought us someone with information concerning Cadmus." Said J'onn.

Captain America stepped forward with Raven on his left and Starfire on his right carrying Akbar over her shoulder.

"That is correct; Raven has extracted some information from him. He appears to be high up in the Cadmus organization and knows the other high ranking members as well. He also has other information which we will gladly share. Raven will brief you on it. In the meantime please have someone lead Starfire to the infirmary as our captive needs time to recover from his ordeal." Said Captain America.

"Was he injured during the assault?" Asked J'onn.

"No, during the interrogation. He did not give the information willingly and I ordered Raven to forcefully to remove it. He should be fine with a days rest." Said Cap.

J'onn looked at him and then over to the one known as Raven. Her mind was a complete mystery to him and that disturbed him. As well as the methods she used to gather the information. But that would have to be dealt with later as they had to move on this new information as soon as possible. J'onn returned his eyes to Captain America.

"Of course, Vigilante please escort Starfire and our guest to the infirmary. Also tell them that he should be strapped down as he might be dangerous." Said J'onn.

"You got it boss man, follow me little lady." Said Vigilante tipping his hat to her.

Starfire nodded back to him and followed him out of the room.

"As for the rest of you please follow me to the conference room where the others are waiting. We will determine how exactly to use this new information that you have gathered." Said J'onn

The Avengers nodded their heads and followed J'onn out of the room. The young Avengers looked all around them as they walked through the Watchtower. They saw other League members and were surprised when they actually waved to them or even said hi. They also saw the Earth out the windows and even the Titans who had been in space before were mesmerized by the sight. They saw different machines and techs working on them all the while wondering what they were doing. The tour ended as J'onn stopped in front of a room. He opened and they all followed him in. Once inside they saw other League members sitting around a large round table.

"Allow me to introduce Wildcat, Green Arrow, Steel, Black Canary, Captain Atom, and Dr. Fate. These six along with myself make up the council which governs the Justice League's activities. These six are substitutes until the other six founders can be rescued from Cadmus." Said J'onn.

"It is good to see you up Black Canary. You seem to have healed well from the previous battle." Said Captain America.

"A large part of that is due to you Captain America. Thank you for the compliment and it is good to see you as well." Answered Black Canary.

"You and you group did well on your first mission. J'onn tells us you even acquired knowledge of the Cadmus hierarchy. I hope it proves useful since the information cost the lives of so many." Said Dr. Fate.

Some of the Avengers squirmed at that but Captain America remained focused.

"W did what had to be done. Any problems you have with our methods you can discuss with me later. For now we have more important things to discuss." He said.

"I agree, so lets here what you learned." Said Wildcat.

Captain America nodded to Raven to step forward and she told them all the details she had gotten from Akbar's mind. The council members name, some of their plans for this week, transportation routes. During her briefing there were questions and she answered them to the best of her ability. When she finished she stopped talking and waited for their response.

"This is some major information. I can't believe the Secretary of State is involved with Cadmus. This goes higher than we thought." Said Green Arrow.

"I have also heard of Samantha fields. She is a brilliant NASA engineer in her field. I can't understand why she would be involved with Cadmus." Said Captain Atom.

"I also heard of Kevin Russo. He keeps an extremely low profile but I have my own sources in the science community who keep up with people like him. He runs a big computer company that is used the world over. If they have him then Cadmus has a big bank role at their disposal." Added Steel.

"Well General Ross is no surprise. We have seen that guy personally lead attack units against us and he makes no secret to the public that he hates the Justice League. He thinks we consider ourselves above the law and nothing more than over powered vigilantes." Said Wildcat with a sneer.

"What I am most concerned about is professor Burke. I thought Starlabs was our allie but obviously they are not. They must be the ones behind these clones Cadmus is making. They already have some of our blood from times we were treated their. I guess we really can't trust anybody." Said Black Canary.

"It seems Ms. Weller had surrounded herself with powerful people. I know nothing of this Akbar but from one I gather he seems to be some kind of weapons dealer, possibly a terrorist. We now know seven members of the council are." Said Dr. Fate.

"Yes, but that leaves one unaccounted for. This mystery woman who neither Akbar are the other council members seems to know. It is strange that such a person would be on their council and hold so much influence over the rest that they would be scared to speak against her." Said J'onn thoughtfully.

"I agree, is there no way we can find out who she is?" Asked Captain America.

"Raven, do you have a clear picture of what this person looks like in your mind?" Asked J'onn.

"Yes, I see all that Akbar has. I know what the woman looks like just as I do the others." Answered Raven.

"Good, I will take you the computer banks and have you describe her. The computers will input the data and search for her face in our database." Said J'onn.

"Very well, but perhaps we can save the trouble. I will create a mirror image and you all can see if you recognize her." Said Raven.

Before anyone else could comment Raven raised her hands and her eyes glowed white. I black image of the woman she had in her mind she projected in front of the whole room. The League members looked at the image trying to determine if they had seen the woman before. After a couple of minutes they all gave up and said they did not recognize her. Raven lowered her hands and the image disappeared.

"I will follow you to the computer room and show them the image. I hope she is in your database." Said Raven.

"Thank you, while you do that I am sure you others are hungry. My friends here will show you the way. I and your leader have some things to discuss." Said J'onn.

Captain America raised and eyebrow but motioned his Avengers out. Once they were gone he waited for J'onn to speak.

"I wish to speak with you about your mission. Although it was a success and you brought us valuable information I am not sure not ends justify the means."

"I take it you are referring to the killing." Said Captain America. It was not a question.

"Yes, while I realize you were severely outnumbered but I believe you and your team could have handled it better. There were numerous deaths of people that could have been simply neutralized. Also three of the four super villains were killed. We have encountered these four in the past and have never had to resort to lethal force. Yet your group did not hesitate to do so." Said J'onn.

"You're wrong, there was a lot of hesitation. These are kids, with the exception of maybe Raven none of them have taken a life before. I assure you they took no pleasure in it and most are keeping up a brave front. The will have nightmares days and perhaps weeks to come. But it will make them stronger. Ass far as the number of kills you left them very little choice." Said Cap.

"What do you mean?" Asked J'onn.

"They have never faced odds like the ones they did today. The Justice League has and knows how to neutralize a large number of opponents without lethal force. These kids do not. They killed today because it was truly the only way they could survive. They don't have the training or the experience to do other wise in a war. That is exactly what we are in, a war. You send them out early and expect them to be the perfect soldiers. Sorry to disappoint you but that can not be accomplished in five days. You expect them to hold back when they know no other way to fight. Before they simply destroyed robots are the criminals gave up. Their current opponents will not give up so easily. They will fight until their losses are so numerous that they know fighting anymore would be useless. That's what those kids did, that's the position you had me put them in. So don't get high and mighty with me. You wanted an extreme team to take on Cadmus and that's what you got. You wanted a team to do what the Justice League could or would not do and that is what you got. You wanted a group that was so different from the Justice League that nobody would think they were connected you got it. Don't come complaining to me or my team when you got exactly what you wanted. This was your plan, now you have to accept the consequences that come with it." Finished Captain America.

J'onn remained silent as he played back Captain America's words. He was forced to admit a lot of what he had said was true. The Avengers hadn't had time to be trained to neutralize large numbers of groups that were human. They had to use lethal force just to survive. Also the Avengers had shown they were nothing like the Justice League and this would get the world's attention. He got what he wanted, and would have to deal with whatever repercussions that followed.

"Very well, let us move on to your statement to the press. Lethal force is one thing but you basically told the world you would not submit to governmental laws. That you were only accountable to yourself and would punish your own as you saw fit. That does sound a lot like a vigilante." Commented J'onn.

"I already explained this to the reporters. We will hold ourselves accountable to the laws, but only after we have verified that we have broken them and that the law is not unjust. We are not going to follow this warrant crap. It takes far too much time and gives criminals a head start to get rid of evidence or disappear. If we know a crime is being committed or know where a criminal is we will take it down. For the small timers obviously we will not use lethal force. Also we plan to work with the governments so we know where all these people are. A lot them already know but don't go after them because of politics. The Avengers won't waste time with such wasteful things. I'm also sure there are some governments out there who don't want to play the political game either. But most importantly the people will see what we are doing. If we have them on our side than that is what is really important. They elect the officials who make the laws and can also force them out of office. If they see us as protectors who show no difference between higher and lower class we will have their confidence. It will make it all that much harder for the government to come up with a valid excuse to get rid of us. Also since the Avengers are mostly kids it will be even harder to discredit us as trying to rule over all of them. This is the plan and it is only just beginning."

"Where do you plan on going from here?" Asked J'onn.

"I'm going to do what I said we would do. Break down the crack houses, gambling rings, the black market, domestic abuse and any all other crimes that are considered to small to be dealt with. The Avengers are not just words, we do what we say. The people will see that and be on our side. If the government wants to keep their positions they'll help us and not try to hinder us. Its time they remember that it's the people who rule not country, not the politicians." Said Captain America.

"An admirable goal, but a time consuming one and it will meet resistance. How will this help lure Cadmus out?"

"Simple, we are exactly what they are looking for." Said Cap.

"Explain."

"Like Cadmus the Avengers will do what is necessary for the country survival. Laws will not get in our way. But we wish to work with the government, not against it it. Also again because of our youth they know we have no intention of taking over the world. They will think our youth would make us easy to manipulate. We are more directed towards crimes on a smaller scale. Also our beliefs are an exact contrast to those of the Justice League. The whole the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Such a chance to team up with us will be a big lure to them." Said Cap.

"But what about the shipment of theirs you took down; surly they will be upset about that."

"I've learned that above all else organizations are all about business. They will come to the conclusion that the Avengers are far more use to them then some weapons. They'll let is side and simply blame it on a terrorist group. Also since we left them to believe Akbar was killed and his body incinerated they will feel they are in the clear. I realize that it is risky but it is the best plan of action available."

J'onn looked at him not knowing what to say. This plan was dangerous and was not how he and the others had originally set it up. But Captain America made valid points and he would trust the man's judgment. He only hoped he wasn't sending the teenagers to their deaths.

"You seem very confident in your course of action so I will support you in it. Let us join the others in identifying this last member of Cadmus." Said J'onn.

"Alright, but first I want to check in with the rest of my team. They haven't heard from me in hours and might start fearing the worst." Said Cap.

"Forgive me, I forgot to tell you. I contacted them to help search for a possible radioactive shipment going by air. It is unauthorized by any government secret or otherwise so it may be a terrorist act. I haven't been able to contact them for hours."

"What, why didn't you tell me this sooner? They could be in some kind of trouble and need help." Demanded Cap.

"Because earlier we found a beacon that they had left. It said they found the plane and that it belonged to Cadmus. They were going to follow it to its destination. Also to make no radio contact or Justice League help as the Avengers must remain separate from us. We had no choice but to allow them to do so." Said J'onn.

"I don't agree with their plan, there are too many unknown variables. But I have little choice in the matter and have to trust they will be successful. Taking down two Cadmus operations in the same day would be a good start. Even more incentive for Cadmus to have us on their side instead of against them." Said Captain America as they walked off to join the others.

Back on Earth those loyal to Cadmus were watching camera feeds and sensor readouts from the secret base. While others walked through the bases corridors ensuring that no one breached their security. In another parts barrels of substances were being moved to their designated stations. In yet another area jets and artillery cars were having maitence being done to them. This was a supply depot for Cadmus. It held fuel, planes, tanks, cars, and various raw materials Cadmus used for its projects. Because it was not a full military base the men who guarded it were few. But the robots, ceiling and wall laser guns, electrified floors, reinforced steel structure, and stealth technology made up for it. Although the base was not far from a populated city no one knew it was there. The base extended a cloaking device around itself that made it appear to be a mountain. A sign that warned of land mines kept anyone from traveling far into their territory. It also helped that the land mines were not just a threat but were actually out there. The people felt secure in their base and feared no one finding them.

"Sir, sensors pick up several large objects in the sky. They match the Cargo plane and escort that was to arrive 10 minutes ago. Should I contact them to find out what the delay was?" Said a technician looking over the sensors.

"Not yet, allow them to get in closer first. I want to be certain it is them before we make contact." Said the head technician.

"Very well sir, they are two miles in closing." Responded the tech.

A few minutes passed.

"We have visual from the sky drones sir. Matching it to the data we were given." Seconds passed as the computer compared the 5 aircrafts coming towards them with what was in its database. "Confirmed sir, they are the units we are expecting." Said the tech.

"Very good, open communications. Send a coded signal through their on board computer on where to enter the base. Make sure they know that no speaking communication should be given until they are inside the base." Said the head tech.

"Yes sir."

"Should I begin lowing the hanger doors sir?" asked another technician.

"Yes, they will be going to hanger two. Make sure that a security attachment is there as well as loaders. We are behind schedule as it is and we have to make up for the lost time." Said the head tech.

"Communicating with staff now."

"Sir, the aircraft has acknowledged our message and is changing its course now."

"Good, I am going get the commander now so he can meet them. Keep sensors running high to make sure that they were not followed." Said the head Tech as he walked out the room.

On the cargo plane Spiderman and Gear watched as they were given the coordinates to land."

"Good job Gear, looks like you and Static fooled them with your fake jet fighters. Still, it seems like they are sending us into a crash course into that mountain. Are you sure these coordinates are right?" Said Spiderman.

"Absolutely, I'm betting that mountain is some kind of projected image. The base will probably show itself once we go into it." Said Gear.

"I hope your right, or we are going to crash and burn. Remember, keep the fake jets as long as possible. We have to get inside this place before we are discovered."

"Me and Static got it covered. You can go and join the rest." Said Gear.

"Alright I'm trusting you and Static to make sure no one gets near the plutonium. If this fails we need to get that out of here at all costs. If we don't make it back leave without us, understood?" Said Spiderman.

"I understand but you guys won't fail. W are going to go two for two today." Said Gear with confidence.

Spiderman nodded his head and left the cockpit to join the others. Meanwhile Gear concentrated on piloting on the course he was given. Just as he expected as they neared the mountain the air shimmered and when they got to the other side he saw a metal structure with hanger doors open for him to land. He also saw weapons mounted on the building and security walking around. He paid no attention to those however and starting bringing the plane down for a landing.

"Here she comes men give her and her escorts room. You loaders get those lifts out the way. These babies need all the room they can get." Yelled the Commander of the base.

Even one ran quickly to follow his orders. They just did clear a path when the cargo plane entered the hanger and made a nice smooth landing. Its propellers made a loud noise inside the enclosed space but the people were used to it from other aircrafts coming through. Eventually the propellers stopped and the cargo plane remained silent. Seconds later it was followed by its four escort stealth jets. They were truly stealthy because no one in the base could hear their engines or the sounds of the landing. However their attention was on the cargo plane and they ignored the jets for the moment. The cargo planes hatch opened.

"What are you bums waiting for? Get up there and unload the cargo. Remember be careful, none of us one to explode. Also you mechanics check out all of them to make sure they are clear to leave." Yelled the Commander.

The loaders immentiantly ran up the ramp of the cargo plane while the mechanics checked it for damage. Other mechanics also ran to check on the stealth jets. However they were in for a surprise when one of the mechanics tried to touch the jet and it electrocuted him. He grabbed his hand and yelled in pain.

"What the hell is the problem over there?" Yelled the Commander.

"These things have some king of electric field around them. We can't touch them." Said one of the mechanics.

The commander looked at him and then the jet. Cadmus had no electrified jets. Also the jets didn't look quite solid. He then looked to the cargo plane and saw that none of the loaders had come back yet.

"What's the hold up, bring that stuff out here." Yelled the Commander.

He received no response and was starting to become concerned. He called for more security to the hanger and waved to the security already here to follow him inside the plane. They did as ordered and followed him to the hatch. Just as they were about to board numerous screams erupted throughout the base. The commander and his soldiers immediately stopped and looked around. What they saw was that the jets were no longer there. But what they also saw was the mechanics shaking as electricity went through them and they started dropping like flies. Then before he could react his feet were knocked from under him and his men. They fell to the ground hard losing their weapons. The commander slowly got up to see and man in red and blue spandex standing in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Yelled the Commander in a mixture of rage and embarrassment.

"I'm your not so friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Time for you to take a nap." Spiderman said.

Before the commander could even react Spiderman gave him a swift foot to the chin flipping the man over. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground. Spiderman wasted no more time on him and jumped into action with the security guards who were standing back up. He landed in the middle of them and did a jump round house sending two to the ground. Another two aimed at him but he jumped up and they hit one of their own men instead. While flying over the two he palmed both their heads and crashed them together. The fell down into a motionless heap. As Spiderman landed he had to take to the air again as the remaining guard shot at him while still on the ground. Spiderman continued to dodge the bullets until the man's gun was knocked from his hands be a bird-a-rang. The gun slid across the floor and the guard stayed on the ground defenseless and scared. Spiderman wasted no time webbing his mouth and then his entire body. Robin joined in by tying the other downed security guards up with some rope he got from the ship.

"Nice timing bird boy. The guy recovered faster from Mas and Minos than I expected. Nice trick Static did exploding the magnetic jets. Took out most of them. Let's move it, we are far from done."

Back in the computer room the techs were looking at what happen in the hanger in shock. Their commander was down and some people in costume were leaving the hanger.

"Don't worry, automated security will handle them. The electronic floors have already knocked out the speedy midgets. The lasers will sop the others and the robot drones are on their way. They will never take down this base." Said one of the techs confidently.

Suddenly a woman appeared on their controls with two metal things pointed at them.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Turn off all the security functions." Said Bumble Bee aiming her stingers at them. She had shrunk and flew through the base undetected. It was her job to shut down any automated security the base might have.

One tech went for his gun but Bumble Bee was quicker on the draw and blasted the man out of his chair.

"Anybody else what to give it a try?" Said Bumble bee.

The techs shook their heads and began shutting down all the automated security. However that still left the soldiers and robots to deal with.

With Mas and Minos down, Static and Gear guarding the plutonium, and Bumble bee keeping the techs honest Robin and Spiderman were on their own taking the rest of the base. It wasn't easy as the robots shot freeze rays and flame throwers at them. Also the remaining human personal kept them pinned down with machine gun fire keeping them from advancing further into the base.

"They have us trapped and our moving in. I don't think the two of us can take them."

Said Robin.

"I know, we spread ourselves too thin. At least the automated defenses are down. I might have to call Static to leave the plutonium to back us up." Said Spiderman.

"I thought that wasn't an option?" Asked Robin.

"No choice, Gear will have to hold his own for a while." Spiderman got out his communicator but was interrupted from using it by the ceiling crashing in front of him. Pipes came flying down and dust scattered through out the hall way. Spiderman and Robin starting to cough not noticing the sounds of battle taking place in the smoke. When the smoke cleared they saw a victorious Supergirl standing tall over unconscious men and mangled robots."

"Supergirl, what are you doing here?" Asked Spiderman shocked to see her.

"Following you, after finding your beacon I couldn't let you go alone. It didn't take long for me to find you. I just stayed back and watched you fly into the mountain. After getting over my shock I waited for a few minutes to see what would happen. I got tired of waiting and flew in after you. Good thing I did her."

Spiderman said nothing and rushed to her giving her a hug. He couldn't believe how good she looked from days before. It truly took his breath away. He then remembered himself and slowly backed away rubbing the back of his head.

"Well thanks for the help, now about we finish what we started." Said Spiderman getting serious again. Supergirl nodded at it wasn't long before the base was theirs. What was even better only one life had been lost and that was early in the fight and done by one of Cadmus's own men. Gear and Static left the ship since it was safe and helped secure all of the bases occupants. Mas and Minos soon came around and ran through the installation looking for anything special. They found it when they reported over 500 drums of gasoline in one area.

"No wonder the gas prices are so high, Cadmus has been stocking up." Said Static.

"Yeah but for what? Even with all their machines they don't need nearly this much fuel." Said Robin."

"It will have to remain a mystery for now. Hit the computers Gear and get in touch with the League. We will use Cadmus's on coding system to make sure they can't trace the connection. I'm sure the League they can make use of this place to hurt Cadmus." Said Spiderman.

"I'm on it." Said Gear cracking his knuckles and getting to work on the computers.

In the Watchtower the mystery women had finally been identified, and body was happy.

"This is very disturbing, if she is working with Cadmus than they have become more dangerous than I could have imagined." Said J'onn.

"No kidding, her and her bunch have killed thousands that we know about. Although the true number is probably somewhere in the millions." Said Green Arrow.

"The stakes just went up." Said Wildcat.

"I don't get it, just who is this chick you guys are being so dramatic over." Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, Akbar is a terrorist. Just how much worse can she be?" Said Cyborg.

"I must agree with my team, just who is this woman and what has she done to warrant such fear." Said Captain America.

The League looked among themselves before J'onn started to speak.

"The woman who you see on the screen is named Talia Agul. Her father used to run a terror organization named Demon. He was an immortal who used something called the Lazarus pool. He was known throughout the terrorist world as the Demon head. But that all changed when he tried to use the Lazarus pool to extend his life again but was stopped by Talia. She no longer wished to be his servant and wanted the title of Demon head for herself. She killed him and order his body cremated so that he may never return." Said J'onn.

"Damn, that's some cold stuff." Said Rubberband Man.

"At first we the league were happy with this development. In the past Talia had proved more in control than her father. Unfortuanlly we underestimated her. While her father was content to simply bank roll terrorists Talia wanted an active part. She took control of them and ordered suicide bombers to hit many industrial sites that challenged her own illegal factories. She delivered man made diseases to small countries who would not pay her fees for protection. She had government officals dismembered if they tried any of her men in court. She didn't just stop there. She had every member of their family killed. She is not a terrorist, she is their queen. No act of terriosm is permitted without her permission. Anyone who does is not killed. But taken to underground cells where they are tortured everyday but always kept alive. There is not a more dangerous woman on this earth."

"Why has the League not stopped her?" Said Cap.

"Because her followers would not hesitate to end their lives or hundreds others to protect her. We tried once and seven suicide bombings went off that day killings hundreds and wounding hundreds more. More were told to come if we did not leave their queen be. Not to mention the fact that she is using the Lazurus pit herself to stay immortal so she is impossible to kill. So for now we must keep our distance until a way can be made to get to her unprotected."

Everyone one was silent as they thought about that.

"Through Cadmus is the way. We can catch her when the council meets. It will take time to find that out but that is our best chance t o strike." Said Captain America.

Before anyone could add anything a technician ran into the room.

"We just got a message from the Avengers sir. They have secured a Cadmus base and await the League to take over."

"Looks like we are two for two. I wonder how long it will last." Said Cap.

TBC


	14. Actions speak louder than words

Disclaimer: Don't own the DC or Marvel Universe.

Not many reviews last time. Not one of my bests chapters I admit but I was hoping for more feedback. Anyway this one is much better and the Avengers kick even more butt than before, enjoy.

"I am most displeased with the course of events that transpired yesterday. I made it clear to you that those two shipments were crucial to the advancement of my plans. You assured me that there was nothing to worry about and that they were well guarded. You were wrong." Said Braniac.

"I truly believed that they were. I increased security to that effect even hiring criminals of a supernatural nature." Said Amanda Waller.

"Obviously they were not suffient enough. Both shipments were taken down by an unknown group who call themselves the Avengers. Made up of mostly teens whom were not considered a threat to my plans before now. That evaluation has proved incorrect. I was given incomplete data about these children. As such the Justice League is no longer our only major opponent. Actions must be taken to deal with this new group as well."

"Is it your wish that they be destroyed?" Asked Amanda simply.

"I do not have the necessary data to conclude that as the most logical course of action to take at this time. Though they have interfered in two of our missions they show no signs of knowing of Cadmus's existence. They appear to simply stop what they perceive as a crime in general, preferably small ones. They also lack the ethics problem that the Justice League has. At the same time they wish to work with the governments of the world and not separate from them. This may be of use to me. Because of my involvement with various governments through Cadmus the Avengers actions could be steered to benefit my causes. For now I will do nothing and wait for this press conference to learn more of their intentions.

"A wise decision my lord. However due to the disruption of our plans do you wish for the countdown to continue? Without the weapons and the plutonium it would make the End Game harder to accomplish." Said Amanda.

"The countdown will be suspended and our plans will have to be delayed. I am not pleased with this but it is the most logical course of action." Said Braniac.

"As you wish."

"Moving to another matter the dimensional portal is complete. Give the order for your team to transport to the site. They have their lists and know who they are to retrieve. Make sure they are not to deviate from the list in anyway. Also that once the portal opens it will close behind them and open again in twelve hours. That is all the time they have to acquire their targets." Said Braniac.

"I will make sure that they are aware of this. 12 Hours should be plenty of time for them to accomplish their objectives." Said Amanda.

"Good, I will reestablish contact when they return. Failure is not an option, there has been more than enough of that. Continue to serve me well Ms. Waller. And you will be generously rewarded." Said Braniac.

"The greatest reward is to serve you my lord." Said Amanda bowing.

Braniac said nothing else and his image disappeared from the screen. The screen then rolled back up into the ceiling and the lights came back on. Amanda turned and left out of the room. As she walked down the hall her thoughts ran over the conversation she just had. She too was upset at what had happen yesterday. The Avengers presented yet another problem for Cadmus. These costume superhero's should stop interfering and let the government protect its own people as they were elected to do. But as her lord had pointed out these Avengers wanted to work with the government. Perhaps a way could be made t get them to join Cadmus without them even knowing it. These Avengers had already proven their skills in taking down two of their operations. Cadmus might be able to gain more form this development than they had lost.

She wondered if she should bring the idea in front of the remaining council members. She knew that General Ross would say no right off. He made no secret of his supreme dislike of anybody who worked outside the law. While this was an admirable trait when dealing with the Justice League it could be a drawback in discussing the Avengers. All in all she decided she would do like Braniac and wait for their press conference. It was not like there weren't other things that had to be discussed. She stopped in front of a door and waited for the scans to be completed. She walked inside and gave the other council members a short nod before seating herself at the head of the table.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As I'm sure you have heard two of our shipments were stopped by a new group who call themselves the Avengers. Also in doing so Akbar was unfortunally killed in battle. Many witnesses saw his body incinerated in flames to verify this. While his is a tragic lost to us as a council member and weapon dealers we will continue with everyday actions. Also Ms. Fields isn't present as she is overseeing the test of the now completed space units. It is my understanding that all tests should be completed within three days. This works well with our schedule and the presence of the Justice League will soon be at an end."

"About damn time I would say. Those so called hero's in space have held power for far too long. Once their gone we can bring this world back to order. As far as Akbar there are others means to get what he delivered to us. Our silent friend here knows a lot of them." Said General Ross to the woman no one was allowed to name.

"Indeed I do general, and I will more than happy to accommodate Cadmus on whatever it needs. But since I will be handling the deals myself I require three times the amount Akbar was paid for his services." Said the unknown woman.

"That is upsurd, why should we pay such a price? The benefits you receive from being on this Council should be more than payment enough. Also it is not like you actually need the money." Said the Secretary of State.

"The weapons I will deliver will be of finer quality and be far better protected than those of Akbar. Also I will have to go through several back channels so the request is not traced back to me. You know that my anonymity is one of the key points I made in joining Cadmus. If you cannot accept this I will have to withdraw myself from this organization and take all my suppliers with me. I trust that none of you wish that." Said the woman.

"Certainly not, whatever price you have will be met. On to other business professor Burke, are your duplicates ready for transfer. I need them to leave for their interdimesional trip as soon as possible." Said Amanda.

"All the tests I have one have proven positive. They are battle ready and completely loyal to Cadmus. The others are nearly completed as well." Said Professor Burke.

"What is the time table for them?" Asked Amanda.

"For the strike force they should all be completed within a week. For the New Ultramen about 5 days."

"Acceptable, any success in breaking into the Watchtower computers Mr. Russo." Said Amanda.

"Not as of yet. Whoever designed their systems is smart and has created several strong firewalls. Also because I have to hack without them knowing about it the process takes longer. Still, I believe that I can crack the code within a week." Said Kevin Russo.

"I certainly hope so; it would make the battle easier. Now if there are no more major issues there are just a few details I would like to go over and then all of us can leave and return to our regular jobs." Said Amanda.

Back at the Watchtower the Justice League was looking over the information they had downloaded from Cadmus's base. Their technicians were having very little success decoding any of the computes information however.

"I'm truly sorry but these are some major encryptions. I don't know who designed it but whoever it was I have never seen anything like it before. Every time I break one code another five show up to take its place. It could take weeks to break it down if I ever do at all." Said the Tech in frustration.

"There is no way that we can wait that long. Cadmus is on the fast track and up to something really big. W don't know when but what we do know is that it will take affect long before a few weeks. W need answers now damnit!" Said Wildcat.

"Calm down Wildcat, we all are doing the best we can. Don't take your anger out on Henry it's not his fault." Said Black Canary grabbing Wildcat's arm.

Wildcat looked at her before letting out a calming breath. He then turned his attention back to Henry the technician.

"I'm sorry Henry; I know it's not your fault. Cadmus just has me so frustrated with their tactics. I hate sitting around not knowing what is going to happen next." Said Wildcat in apology.

"It's alright; I think the pressure is getting to us all. I won't stop trying to break the encryption. I may not be a super hero but I don't condone the actions Cadmus has taken against you. They are showing no respect for human life in trying to take you down. They claim to want to save humanity but don't care how many humans die in their process. They are nothing more then power hungry vultures who don't want their power taken away. It is my duty to do everything possible to stop their uncontrolled rampage. I will crack this system no matter what." Said Henry in a strong voice.

J'onn put a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Very well said my friend and we all appreciate your support for us. We too have our flaws but Cadmus has gone too far. I hate fighting the people we are sworn to protect but they leave us no choice. I only hope the truly innocent suffer no more than they already have from this secret war." Said J'onn

"The sooner we take down Cadmus the less innocents who will suffer in the cross fire. By their past actions I'm starting to think they aren't just going to stop with taking down the Justice League." Said Dr. Fate.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Green Arrow.

"Well just look at what we do know. We know that Cadmus is shipping in large shipments of weapons to arm their troops. We know about them trying to obtain plutonium to power either some strong machines are make powerful weapons. We know that they are making cloned hero's of their own to defeat us. We now know that there are some very smart and influential people on their council. Lastly we know that Cadmus is willingly to do anything to accomplish their goals." Said Dr. Fate.

"I'm still not seeing where you are going with this doc." Said Wildcat.

"My point is even if Cadmus succeeded in taking us down to you think they would just stop there? That they would just decommission all the clones and transfer the men. That they would dissemble all their machines and power cores. That such powerful people would disband after accumulating such power working together? Are we truly to believe that Cadmus will shut down all operations once the Justice league is defeated? I for one gentlemen do not think that is the case."

"I think that I see where you are going with this. You are saying that people with such power would be hesitate to forfeit it once their original mission was done. After all, with the Justice League gone there would be no other major power to stand against them. They could go after other groups that they perceive as a threat and claim that they are only protecting the Earth. After all, who would accuse such influential people of lying?" Said J'onn.

"Yeah, or maybe that has been there plan all along. They just used us for a reason to form Cadmus. After all eventually they will have to go public. They will want to take full responsibility for stopping the power mad Justice League. They will be the new world hero's and beyond reproach. Damn, those Cadmus folks sure are a tricky bunch." Said Wildcat.

"Remember my friends, right now this is all conjecture. It could be true that Cadmus actually considers us a threat to the planet and want to stop us. Personally I doubt it but all things are possible." Said Dr. Fate.

"Whatever their true intentions may be we will not sacrifice ourselves for them. This is our lives they are trying to take. In any law us retailing is self defense. We are doing what we must to survive." Said Green Arrow.

"We all agree on that. Another topic we should discuss is the barrels and drums of gas and oil found at the base. From what we can determine it was a supply base and would need those items to fuel Cadmus machines. But the amount of drums they had would fuel the worlds armies 10 times over. Not even their planes and helicopters need that much. Why would they need such as excess of both?" Said J'onn.

"That is strange; nothing we have seen from Cadmus so far would need so much fuel. It's scary to think that they have machines or weapons that we haven't even seen yet." Said Black Canary.

"With the people running that place that wouldn't surprise me. Which gives me an idea. The council member Ms. Fields is a NASA Engineer correct? Well I have crunched some numbers and the only vehicles or machines I could come up with that would need that much fuel are space shuttles and rockets." Said Steel.

There was silence for a moment as the others thought about this. Finally J'onn broke it.

"Are you suggesting that-

"That Cadmus is setting its sights higher than just the planet. I believe that they plan to take their war to space, primarily the Watchtower." Finished Steel.

"That's crazy; they would never stand a chance. Since its upgrades the Watchtower is a battle fortress! This baby is so armed we could decimate a legion of ships. Not to mention are shields. Cadmus would have to be off their rocker to attempt such a suicide mission." Said Wildcat.

"In case you have forgotten they would do such a thing. Don't forget they sent a suicide squad inside the watchtower to get a weapon we had and also almost sending our core to a meltdown. Not to mention they were successful and all escaped with the exception of one. I was there during that so don't say what lengths Cadmus won't go to. I have seen first hand that they have no limits." Said Captain Atom.

"Captain Atom is right. Cadmus attacked us once they will do it again. We have increased security since the last invasion but noting is impenetrable. If they truly plan to attack the Watchtower we must not be caught unaware. The information in those codes may hold the information we need. Do your best Henry to get it out." Said J'onn.

"I will, but I could use some help. What about those two guys from the Avengers, the ones into computers and gadgets." Said Henry.

"I think you mean Gear and Cyborg." Suggested Green Arrow.

"Yeah those two, they may be young but they definitely know what they are doing around a computer. With their help I might be able to break this code faster." Said Henry.

"Unfortunally they as well as the rest of the Avengers are already engaged in other activities." Said J'onn.

"Like what?" Asked Steel.

"They are starting their campaign to win over the people. As you know their press conference is scheduled three days from now and they want to make an impression before then." Answered J'onn.

"When you say impression" Started Wildcat.

"I mean that today they are beginning their assault on the criminal world. They have spread themselves throughout the globe using the very talents of Gear and Cyborg that Henry just suggested." Said J'onn.

"How exactly are they using their talents?" Asked Dr. Fate.

"They have broken into several computer databases from police and government officials. There are tons of crimes that nothing is ever done with either because people are over worked, don't care, or too many legalities and politics involved. Captain America means to back up with that he said yesterday with actions. No crime is too small and no criminal to powerful for them to take on." Said J'onn

"As I recall from that interview he gave he means to accomplish this goal by whatever means possible. Whether the law permits it or not. This is not the way the original plan was formed. His intentions may be noble but he could cause more harm than good as a results of his tactics." Said Captain Atom.

"Personally I think we should let Captain America handle it whatever way he sees fit. I may be bias since he saved my life but the man had proven he knows how to win wars. Not just what he did here but by also what he did in the past in his own dimension. Face it, how strong and knowledgeable we are we just don't know how to handle a situation like this, he does. So lets let him do the job we gave him and trust his judgment." Said Black Canary.

"Canary is right; the man has earned this chance. Hell, he and Spiderman have done more damage to Cadmus in a week then we have in months. I think that deserves trust from us that they know what they are doing." Said Wildcat.

"I see no point in continuing this conversation as the decision has already been made. We chose this man to lead a new younger group and that is exactly what he has done. His methods are his own as we gave him no restrictions to go by. Whether that was a mistake or not is irrelevant. We all have chosen a path and must now stay on it. Only the future will tell if our course of actions were truly the right ones. We will either be led to prosperity, or total destruction." Said Dr. Fate.

As those words the others remained silent heeding what was just spoken.

New York City, New York

"Let's step it up people we are one a schedule here. Remember that none of you go home until you're done cooking the crack. I don't care if you got parents or kids waiting for you. Your asses don't leave this building until you're done." Said the large man walking around making sure that no one was slacking off.

There were dozens of people inside the warehouse. Several had on white masks and aprons as they concentrated on making the drugs pure. There were also a half dozen men armed with shoulder rifles. They were to make sure none of the workers slacked off or tried to steal any of the product. If any did so they were to be shot on sight, to send a message to the others that such tactics would not be tolerated. The guards were also there to make sure no one busted in and tried to take their stash. They were assisted in this job by two guards guarding the outside door and another three keeping lookout on the streets .

The man who was currently running the show and giving all the orders was named Terrance Mullan. Or as every one else called him T- Smack. Mostly because he had been doing the stuff since he was eight. Good drug dealers never did their own product so T-Smack was not a big player. But he was muscular and mean as hell and was given control of this operation by his handlers the Raze. The Raze ran much of the drugs through New York and received very little trouble from the cops. Mostly because they either paid them off or killed those stupid enough to get involved in their operations. Also they were in the ghetto so the cops didn't care to risk their lives on a place that was scum infested anyway. The arrangement worked out quite nicely for all those involved. They had no idea that the arrangement was about to come to an end.

One of guards down the street keeping watch heard a sound behind him. Before he could turned around a cold hand was rapped around his mouth and he felt himself lifted off the ground. He then felt his back slammed into brick and he closed his eyes briefly. He forced his eyes open through the pain and saw a blue eye in the shadows holding him. Before he knew it the shadow punched him in the gut and the air went out of him and he went limp. She shadow caught the gun and released the man to fall to the ground. He sneered at the man in the darkness and then left.

The other guards on the street met similar fates and their unconscious forms were thrown into trash cans.

The guards guarding the door thought they heard something and decided to check with their surveillance team. However as they tried to contact them by radio they got no response from all three. The two guards became worried and started to contact those inside. However they were prevented from doing this by two large arms wrapping around their bodies. The guards struggled to move but were completely trapped between two large hands. They then saw two forms come out of the shadows and their eyes widened.

"Can't have you warning the others inside." Said Rubberband Man keeping a strong grip on the two.

"Yeah, and your watchers can't help you as they are taking a nap." Added Cyborg with his blue eye glowing in the dark making him seem all the more eerie.

Before the guards could scream Rubberband man turned them upside down and dropped them on their heads. The fall didn't kill them but it would keep them out of commission for a while.

"These guys make me sick. Flooding the streets with their poison not caring what they do to their own community" Said Cyborg.

"The police aren't much better by letting it go on when they know it is happening. Hopefully someone inside will know which law officials are on the take so we can take them down to." Said Rubberband Man.

"That is the only thing keeping me back from going all out on the punks inside. That and there may be some actual innocent people inside working because they aren't given another choice. I hope Cap is right and we can really give good honest people more choices to choose from than stuff like this." Said Cyborg.

"The way he described it I believe we can. But for now we got business to do." Said Rubberband man tensing up to charge in.

"Your right, lets get this over with." Said Cyborg charging up his cannon.

They both nodded to each other and Cyborg busted down the door with his sonic cannon. The duo charged in even before all the splinters fell and went to work.

Detroit, Michigan

A town known so much for producing cars it should come to no surprise that they had just as many chop shops. The current chop shop that Static was floating above averaged about 6 cars a day. According to the information Gear had got off the computers the police were to busy to track down where so many cars disappeared to. Although if they really looked the a cars wouldn't be hard to spot as the place left its garage opened and any idiot could see the stolen cars inside. The crooks obviously thought no one cared to track them down. Well he was about to prove them wrong. Satisfied that security was mostly non exsistant he flew into the garage and over the criminals heads.

"You guys really shouldn't leave the door open. Someone could walk right in and steal something. But maybe you aren't worried about that since all this stuff is already stolen." He said smiling at them.

The workers got over their shock and raised their tools demanding that he come down and fight like a man. Static shrugged and floated down to the ground and put away his disc.

"Okay I did what you asked, now let's see what you got. But I got to warn you, air or land you guys don't stand a chance." Said Static.

They only grew angrier at his words and charged toward him. One swung a crowbar at his head. Static grabbed it and send a shock through it that went that into the man and sent him flying backwards. Another two came at him with giant wrenches. He ripped the wrenches out their hands with his electricity and used them to knock the two guys out. More tried to charge him but with metal tools and gear all over the place he had an arsenal to throw at them. Hammers, screws, pipes, tire rims, and other various metal things were thrown at them stopping the mob in its tracks.

They soon realized they were out of their league and ran to find safety and escape. But Static wouldn't let them go so easily and used his electricity to lift a hollow out car only leaving the metal outside. He then brought it down on a group of men trapping them inside by electronically sealing the locks.

Static then felt an impact in his left shoulder. It staggered him for a moment before he regained his balance. He looked up and saw a man with a shotgun not to fat from him. Static cursed himself for getting cocky and was thankful his electric shield around his body protected him.

The man cocked the gun to fire again but this time Static wouldn't give him the chance. He shot an electric blast sending the man into the wall behind him. The shot gun fell from his hands and he slid to the ground and did not rise. Static saw his stomach rise and fall and knew he wasn't dead. Static then shook his head and went to find the phone in this place and call the police.

Salt Lake City, Utah

"Your two weeks behind on your rent and you been warned. Without our protection a lot of bad things could happen to this store." The man said as he snapped his fingers.

One of the guys behind him smashed the freezer glass doors and the cold air starting to float out.

"You see what I mean; accidents could happen at any time." Said the leader of the gang. Him and his crew owned the block making all the local business pay them protection money to stay in business, But by taking 70 percent of the profits the people would soon be out of business anyway and it made it hard to pay and have enough for themselves.

"We just can't give you anymore. We have barely enough money to eat and not any to pay our electric or heating bill. Me and my wife must bundle other the covers next to each other just to survive." Said the old man hugging his wife to him. They had owned this mom and pop store for 40 years. But now without being able to pay these men they were about to lose it.

"Like I give a damn about some problems of some old geezers. You're going to die soon anyway and the sooner the better. You are taking up space for young people like me who really need to move. Now either pay up or say goodbye to the store." Said the leader.

"NO!" Yelled the wife as she cried harder and grabbed her husband in a tight hug.

"So be it, trash the place boys." Said the leader.

"I got a better idea, how about I trash you losers instead." Came a new voice.

The gang looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Up here genusises, man no wonder you guys aren't in school. Your combined brainpower wouldn't be enough to turn a hamster wheel." Said the voice.

The gang members looked up and saw a man in red and blue spandex clinging to the walls on his hands and feet.

"Just who are you suppose to be freak." Said one of the gang members.

"What you don't know me, I'm insulted. then again not being known by a bunch of nobody's like you is no big loss." Said Spiderman.

"Why you-" Started the leader only to have his mouth webbed shut.

"Please I can't take anymore of your bad grammar. Let's just move on to the ass kicking shall we? I don't want to waste more time on you Grease movie rejects than I have to." Said Spiderman dropping to the floor.

The gang members immediately attacked with one swinging a bat at his head. Spiderman didn't waste the effort dodging and simply smashed the bat into pieces with his fist. The gang member swinging the bat was hit with some splinters and fell to the ground grabbing his face in pain. Another gang member swung his knife at Spiderman's stomach while another brought a crowbar down on his back. Spiderman neatly cart wheeled aside avoiding both weapons. As a result the one swinging the crowbar hit the knife wielders hand causing him to drop the knife. He grabbed his hand in pain and fell to one knee. Meanwhile while the one with the crowbar was looking at him Spiderman took advantage by planting a foot to the side of his head sending him flying. Spiderman then bent down and crashed the heads together of the downed gang members and they hit the floor out like a light.

Spiderman's spider sense went off and he ducked just in time as a bullet went over his head. He then turned and webbed the gun in the leaders hand and pulled it to him. The gang leader looked at his hand in shock as his weapon was now gone. Spiderman waited for him to look at him before crushing the gun in his fist. The gang leader gave a short yell before running out the store.

He got to his car only to stop when he noticed the hood of his car had been torn off. He also saw the two men he left in it slumped in their seats motionless.

"Your boys weren't much of a challenge, hopefully you will do better." Said a female voice.

The gang leader turned to the side and saw a woman in pink and purple costume holding a car engine in her hand. His eyes then wondered to his cars hood and saw a big whole in it. The car engine came from his car!

"You pulled out my engine!" He said in utter disbelieve.

"Yeah, but if you want it back so much catch." She said throwing the engine at him.

He had only time to raise his hands as the motor hit him in his chest. The force of the throw and weight from the engine sent him falling backwards to the ground with the engine landing on his chest. The breath was knocked out of him and he struggled to breath.

"You forget that everyone is not as strong as us Shebang." Said Spiderman coming out just in time to see the leader be crushed by the engine.

"No I didn't, just figured that guy deserved it for what he and his friends were trying to do. Are the elderly folks alright?" She asked.

"Besides shaking from fear I think they will be fine. I hope the others are having as mush success as us."

Brazil, South America

"You cannot take our land. Your government has deeded it to us and sworn it will take no trees from it. You must abide by the laws of your own people." Said the Native Chief.

A group of natives who lived in the forest stood defiant in front of the bulldozers and men with vast machinery at their command. They had followed the governments laws even though they themselves didn't agree with it. They had petitioned for this land and the government had granted it to them. Now these men with strange chlothing and helmets were trying to take it away from them. They knew this wasn't right and would not let their land they had fought so hard for be destroyed.

"We don't care about any papers you got that say you own this land. We are being payed big bucks to tear this place down and start putting up buildings. You Indians need to stop living in the past. The times of living in the jungle and off the land are over. Step aside and make way for the future." Said the Forman of the demolition group.

"By destroying this land of its trees and animals you would also destroy our future. We cannot allow this and will stop you." Said the Chief as his people yelled their agreement and raised their primitive bows, rifles, and knives.

The demolitions team all laughed out loud at them.

"You won't be able to stop us with those antiques. Even your guns come from the civil war era and can't shoot more than once at a time before needing to be reloaded. Now move aside or be forced aside." Said the Forman raising his hand. The bulldozers roared to life and the chainsaws shook in the men's hands. Also men with laser rifles and torches came to the front of them all aiming right at the people who stood between them and profit.

"This is your last chance." Yelled the Forman over the loud sounds of the machines.

The Chief, men, women, and children walked forward and raised their weapons.

"You shall not pass!" Yelled the chief as his people stood ready to fight.

The Forman shook his head and waved his hand forward. The demolition team knew the signal and marched forward with their machines and weapons. Just as the two sides were about to clash an arrow flew from the forest and hit one of the bulldozers. On impact the entire front half was frozen in ice. The driver himself was spared but could not get the bulldozer to move because its front two wheels were frozen in ice.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yelled the driver.

Both sides looked at him and were shocked at what they saw. They had no idea how that happen. Before either side could say anything green lights came from above. Four laser rifles were destroyed before the soldiers knew what was happening. The others raised their weapons to the sky looking for a target. But they were blown off their feet as two more arrows came from the forest and exploded right in front of them. The force of the explosion knocked them off their feet as well as some of the men with the torches.

The Forman was furious by this attack from this unknown enemy.

"Show yourself you cowards, stop hiding in the forest." He yelled in rage as well as a trace of fear.

Suddenly Speedy came jumping from branch to branch until all could seed him. He stood on the farthest branch in the open and looked down.

"You call me a coward? You're the one attacking these people with your big machines and weapons. I'm only evening up the playing field. As is my friend in the sky there." Speedy said pointed up.

The Forman looked up and saw Starfire hovering overhead with her hands and eyes glowing green.

"You will stop this at once. I and my friends will not allow you to take these good peoples homes." She said.

The Forman stood staring before finally clearing his head.

"You two are out of your league. You have no idea who I work for and he will make sure you pay for interfering in his business." He yelled.

"We'll get his name from you later. For now you and your men better surrender before the three of us get serious." Said Speedy.

"Three, I only see two of you." Said the Forman.

"Oh that's right; I forgot to introduce our friend. Yo Beast Boy, come out and meet the nice dirt bags." Said Speedy.

Suddenly the ground shook and the forest itself seemed to move. Tress were waving and a roar was heard inside the jungle. A face was put to the roar as a giant green T-Rex made its appearance coming out the jungle. It looked down at the demolition men and roared again right in their faces.

There was no bluster from the Forman this time as her looked at the giant beast in terror. It was only when his he noticed his pants were wet that he broke from his trance.

"Everybody get the hell out of here." He yelled turning his own bulldozer around and driving it away from the forest.

The didn't need to hear that order as they dropped their weapons, chain saws, and torches and ran for their lives. Beast Boy ran after them as Speedy used his freeze arrows to stop the fire from spreading from the dropped torches. He then jumped from the tree and walked toward the Chief and his people.

"Sorry if we gave you a bit of a scare but we needed the element of surprise. I hope you all are alright." Said Speedy.

"We are young man, and it is thanks to you and your friends. We cannot begin to show our gratitude for what you have done for us this day. You have not only saved our homes but also our way of live." Said the Chief.

"No thanks are necessary that is what we do. Give help to those who the world largely ignores." Said Speedy.

They talked for a while longer before Beast Boy and Starfire returned. Except now Beast Boy was his regular self and Starfire had a passenger who didn't look at all pleased to be there.

"I was just telling your friend how grateful we are for all your help. Might I have the honor of knowing your names as well?" Said the Chief.

"They call me Beast Boy; I was the dinosaur you saw earlier."

"My name is Starfire and helping you was our pleasure. I have brought back their leader so he may apologize for any pain he might have caused you." Starfire said holding the Forman in front of her.

The Forman hesitated for a moment before realizing he was completely surrounded and had no hope of escaping on his own.

"I apologize for the trouble I caused you and your people Chief. I have nothing but respect for you and your people. I was only following orders, surly you can understand that." Said the Forman in his best sincere voice, although not quite pulling it off.

"I can, I can also tell the difference between a lie and the truth. Your words ring false and your apology hollow. I wish nothing to do with you than to be out of my sight and you and your men never return to take what is ours."

Before the Forman could respond he was interrupted by Speedy.

"Even if he promises someone else will take his place. If you really want this stopped Chief we have to talk to the man paying these guys bills. That is where you come in Mr. Forman." He said.

The Forman gulped.

"You are going to tell us everything you know about your employer. What companies he owns, where he lives, favorite restaurant, everything we want to know. If you don't a lot worse is going to happen to you then simply peeing in your pants." Said Speedy with an edge in his voice.

The Forman nodded quickly with fear in his eyes.

Nigeria, Africa

"Thank you so much for freeing us. We would have died if we had to stay in those mines longer." Came the heartfelt plea of the once miner slave.

He among many had been forced to work in the caves mining for diamonds. All the men of families were sent there if they could not afford their rent. They were forced to work long hours with very few breaks and even fewer food. They were constantly whipped and beaten if they were slack in their duties. They were saved when Captain America, Raven, and Aqualad appeared on the scene.

Captain American had taken the whips away and nearly whipped the wielders themselves in anger over the way they treated their fellow man. Raven had used her mind to break the miners arms and leg chains allowing them to fight back against their oppressors. Aqualad helped in the fighting until everyone one was free of the cave. He then used the ocean water near by to flood the cave making sure it could never be used again.

"No need to thank me and my team for doing what was right. That in itself is its own reward." Said Captain America.

The man nodded to him and he and hid former workers walked off to rejoin the families they had been so long without. Raven and Aqualad walked over to Captain America watching the free men walk off into the sunset.

"But what will they do now? They still need a way to support their families. Not to mention this countries government won't arrest these men who enslaved them since they were following the law. Just how much good did we really do?" Asked Aqualad.

Captain America took a breath before answering.

"We all knew this wouldn't be easy once we started. Those like others society has left on their own do need support. That support has to come from us. That's why our actions leading up to the press conference are so important. We have to show the world that we can really make a difference. In doing so we can get sponsors to help us in our cause. The money we get from them we will use to house, feed, and cloth the poor. We will also use their influence to make governments make fair laws for all. It will be difficult, but it can be done." Said Captain America.

"Humans are very greedy; they will be hesitate to spend their money to help others they consider less than themselves. This goal of equality of yours may be more than this world is ready for." Said Raven.

"Are you saying it is impossible, I refuse to believe that." Said Captain America.

"Not impossible, just very far out of reach. Anyway I have agreed to follow you and will continue to do so. Only the future will tell if ours goals will come to pass." Said Raven.

"Yes the future, that is where the answer will come. However until then we will give the future a push in the right direction." He said turning away as the others followed him to their transportation.

All over the world the Avengers were successful in their missions. Robin hunted down a stolen car on his motor cycle. Bumble Bee, Mas and Minos took down an illegal gambling ring. While Gear continued to break in criminal databases telling them where to go.

But not only good deeds transpired this day. While the Avengers were making a name for themselves the Red Skull was settling in his new home. Mr. Richardson mansion was huge and was pleasing to his taste. The moment he moved in he ordered his computer equipment and weaponry brought there. He also let his captains live there with him so they would be close by if he needed to give them an order. They were currently setting everything up. Red Skull paid them no attention as he typed away on his computer. He knew nothing about the Avengers and what they were doing as he was to concentrated on his own goals. Once he found what he wanted he ordered two of his captains to his office.

"I want you both to gather some men and prepare to fly out in the morning. Ricky, you and your crew are heading to the Midwest to pick us some new recruits and talk to a man about a certain gas. Nick, you and your men are heading to the Northeast to an insane asylum. There you will liberate a man who has a gas as well. I will go into more details when you reach your destinations. Call me once your missions are complete and I will arrange travel back, dismissed." The Red Skull said.

The two Captains nodded and left the Red Skull's office without a word. Once the door was closed they started talking to each other.

"What the hell is with all this gas?" Asked Ricky.

"I don't know, but what he wants he gets. Let's go get the men together." Nick replied.

Back in his office the Red Skull looked at his laptop and the information on it. He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Soon, soon I will be ready to strike." He said to himself and closed his eyes to take a short nap.

TBC

Hoped you enjoyed. The next chapter duplicates of the Justice League will go to Spiderman's world. This is your last chance make suggestions on who you want brought over.


	15. Mirror images

Disclaimer: Do not own anybody from the DC or Marvel Universe

Before I start I just want to send my prayers to any those reading this from London. Writing about death is one thing but actually doing it is something else.

fuse2005: I am not upset by any of your critisms and are thankful you tell me what you think. Raven does have mind powers besides her magic because she doesn't always say her magic words when attacking. You were right about Cyborg, I don't know why I thought it was blue. Also your crossover suggestions are good and you will have to read the story to find out who I chose. Also the Raven-Starfire thing want go past hugs I just needed the relationship key points story.

Dr. Doom- Good suggestions but I'm afraid Thor won't show up until late in the story.

KaliAnn- Thanks for the compliment as I was proud of the last chapter too.

SpartanCommander- You are full of great ideas and I am only sorry I can't use all of them. Your enemies are all Spiderman's and I wanted it spread throughout the marvel Universe. Though I might use some of your idea's for a Spiderman and Black Cat team up fic I am working on. Also you should consider writing your own story as your ideas are really good.

Maid of Mer: Thanks for your support as always

Oblivionknight7: I'm never thought of Venom as a good guy as he is makes a better bad one. Putting him on the Avengers is interesting since they kill so I will think about it.

JoJo Momo: You are right that Brainiac is also looking for genetic material.

X-Over: Red Skull is moving at a slower pace as he is just starting his plan. I haven't forgotten about the Green Goblin and he will be an important role soon.

Sorry I can't answer everyone but there are just so many. Thanks for all your suggestions and hope you enjoy this chapter.

The last of the group stepped through the portal and watched it close behind them. They then turned their attentions to their surroundings. They seemed to be in an open field with various flowers covering it. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. They saw bees and other insects flying around them and simply ignored them. That is they ignored them except for one. Just then two red beams came out of his eyes and vaporized a pair of bees on impact. The man then laughed and slapped his knee.

"How mature Superman, taking out some bees with your x-ray vision. With such awesome might it is no wonder you were chosen as our leader." Said the Wonder Woman's clone sarcastically. For the most part she looked like the original except for a few differences. While Wonder Women had long hair her clone wore hers short. Also she wore no head band and instead of simple metal bracelets they had spikes around them that were extremely sharp. Also instead of a rope she had a razor whip coiled around her waist. Also just like the other clones she had no moral code whatsoever.

"Give me a break Di, I was just having a little fun. You should try it sometime ice princess and maybe I would consider melting that cold heart of yours." Said the Superman clone giving her a crude leer up and down. The clone shared the original Superman's muscular form but little else. His costume was blue with a black S in the middle. His cape was also black and his boots blue. His face seemed to be stuck in the expression of a condescending smile. Another difference from the original is that he could expand the muscles in his body to make himself twice as big. But the most deadly difference he had no weakness to kryptonite whatsoever. That weakness was weeded out with the limitless knowledge of Brainiac.

Wonder Woman scowled at the man of steel.

"A if I would ever let a pig like you touch me. Not on your life limp noodle and that is a fact." Said Wonder Woman.

The others laughed at her remark except for the one in all black. At the same time it was Superman's turn to scowl at a now smiling Wonder Woman.

"Limp noodle, I guess the secret is out. Of course I don't have to worry about that with my man. There is nothing limp or small about him at all." Said the Hawkgirl clone caressing Lanterns back. It seemed that some things cloning couldn't get rid of as these two were constantly lusting after each other. The Hawkgirl clone looked very different from the original. Instead of simple wings of flesh hers were incased in hard steel. It made her glide much faster and the sliced tips all the more deadly if they went through an opponent. She also had armor around her chest and breast area just like Wonder Woman. Also her mace had a curved blade on top of it giving it even more devastation power. Only her hair and mask resembled the originals.

The Lantern took a moment to shake off the shivers from his lovers touch.

"Damn straight woman, your man is always willingly and able to please. If it you need any advice Superman just ask. A lot of guys have your problem and there is no shame in asking for help." Said the Lantern clone in an attempted sincere voice. Unlike the original he did wear a visor over his face. Also he still had his hair in a military crew cut and always stood at attention. His suit was green but did not have a green ring on his chest. Instead he had a green ring on top of a yellow ring to go with his yellow shoes. This was because this Green Lantern had two rings. On his right hand he had a discarded green ring that Cadmus had put back together after Hawkgirl's former lover had broken it. On his left hand he had a yellow ring from Sinestro who Cadmus had tortured and then killed after he told them out to use the yellow ring. For this reason he was simply known as Lantern.

Superman turned his scowl from Wonder Woman to Lantern. However he was ignored as the two lovers were now engaged in a passionate kiss.

"I'm really getting tired of these jokes about my package. The next person who makes a crack about it is going to join the same fate as those bees." Said Superman in anger.

"Knock it off we have a mission to do. We were only given 12 hours to accomplish our tasks and your childish antics have already wasted five minutes. I don't care whether the rest of you fail but I will not." Said the Batman clone. Out of all the others his change was the most significant. He still wore all black. For this batman was not simply human, he was a cyborg. Most of his body was metal combined with flesh. He had a mechanical red eye that was a sensor that could see in the dark, calculate distances from afar, and could see though objects that were at least five feet thick. His right hand was a metal claw that could shoot electricity out of it besides also being able to cut through flesh and climb walls. His body had a built in jet pack that could go up to speeds of mach 5. He also has the ability to cloak himself and blend in to his surroundings just like a chameleon. On top of that he too had a utility belt but unlike his original it contained materials used for lethal use. Such as exploding bat-a-rangs and poison tipped darts Like all the other clones he did not have a ethics problem. He would kill, and feel nothing afterwards.

Lantern and Hawkgirl reluctantly broke their kiss and turned to the dark knight.

"Damn bats, you think Cadmus could have taken the time to give you a personality. You're a stick in the mud just like the original." Said Lantern.

"Yeah, we can't make sex jokes about you because we aren't sure you even can. All that metal inside you it's hard to tell if it would work right or at all." Said Hawkgirl laughing being joined by her lover.

"You two are disgusting, Cadmus should have lowered your hormone levels while they were creating you." Said Wonder Woman shaking her head.

"Enough of this, Batman is right it is time to get to the business. Everyone has there mission and it is time we got to it." Said Superman now completely serious.

The others immediately got serious as well as stood at attention facing their leader.

"Move out and meet here a half hour before the portal opens, dismissed." Said Superman.

The others nodded and started on their way. Wonder Woman took to the air and went in the direction of the military base the Hulk was constantly seen at. Lantern created a green bubble for him and Hawkgirl and they flew off to meet the X-Men. Batman pressed a button and a jet engine came out of his back. Blue flames shot out and he took to the air at high speeds heading for a mountain fortress. Lastly Superman took to the air and flew in the direction of Magneto's island.

Fort Worth Military Base, Nevada

"Please dad, this could be Bruce's last chance. If this works the Hulk will be gone forever. If you stop us now the monster will come out again and possibly put numerous lives in danger. Can't you get past your hate enough for the chance to end this nightmare? Or are you truly no longer the caring man I grew up with?" Said Betty Ross.

"Damnit girl, do you know the position you are putting me in? This beast has destroyed billions in property damage in injured hundreds of people." Raged the General.

"It wasn't his fault, he wasn't in control. You can't blame him for those actions." Screamed Betty.

"The hell I can't he did them. I know you care about him but he is just too dangerous to be left alive. Can't you see I am doing this for your own good Betty?" Said the General.

"No, you are doing it for yourself and your precious career. Those things always went before my happiness. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that some things never change General." Said Betty in spite.

The General winced from his daughter being formal with him. She was deadly serious this time and he knew if he went against her he might lose her forever. He then looked at Banner inside the tank. He was harmless now but the creature inside of him was dangerous. He wasn't being selfish; this was a matter of national security. The Hulk had to be destroyed once and for all. Which meant that Bruce Banner must also die. He hated to be at odds with his daughter but his choice was clear. Just as he was about to order the men to open fire on the vulnerable Banner the base alarm went off.

"We have an intruder on the grounds, I repeat an intruder. Security please report to the North Gate to investigate. I repeat security please report to the North Gate." Said the voice over the speaker.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yelled Rick Jones. He was a teenage biker that had befriended Bruce and Betty years ago. It was because Bruce had saved his life that he became the Hulk when angry. From then on he pledged to be my Bruce's side until he could be cured of the Hulk.

"Sounds like some idiot has wondered onto the base. Security can handle it we have more pressing matters to deal with." Said the General.

"But what if it is an attack? Bruce is in no shape to defend himself if it is the Leader." Said Betty.

"Banner won't be attacking anyone ever again. As far as an attack no one is stupid enough to attack us here. We have enough firepower on this base too wipe out a small country." Said the General confidently.

He was about to be proven wrong.

"Alert we are under attack. All available soldiers on base report to North gate and engage the enemy. I repeat we are under attack. All available soldiers report to the North Gate to engage. Lethal force is authorized." Said the voice over the speaker that had first come on a minute ago.

"Looks like your guys just found someone stupid enough General. You and your boys better go out there and help." Said Rick jumping on the opportunity to get the General and his men to leave so they could finish the experiment.

The General scowled at the young man but knew he was right. The Banner/Hulk situation would have to wait until this security breach was handled. He then turned his eyes to his daughter.

"This isn't over Betty; I'll be back as soon as this is handled. I will not allow that menace to put any more lives at risk." Said the General. He then turned his back and jogged out of the laboratory followed by his men.

"I don't know who is out there but they have great timing. Check the water pressure Rick while I man the controls." Betty Said.

Rick nodded his head and ran to accomplish his duty. Betty walked up to the unconscious Bruce inside the tank and caressed the glass where his face was.

"Soon my love the nightmare will be over. Then you and I can be together forever and live happily ever after." She said. She took one last look at Bruce and then turned around jogging to the controls.

Back outside the army soldiers were in the middle of engaging the intruder. Whatever shock they had when they saw that the attacker was a flying armored woman quickly disappeared when she went on the offensive. She had smashed her fist into a tank crushing it like a soda can. She had then ripped the thing in half causing an explosion. What was truly amazing was that she walked out of the explosion looking completely unharmed.

"Don't stand there starring, fire on that bitch." Yelled one of the platoon commanders.

The soldiers shook themselves from their daze and shot numerous rounds of machine gunfire at the beauty in the sky.

Wonder Woman for her part simply smiled. She brought her spiked bracelets within inches of each other and a charge built between them. The charge then created a static bubble that surrounded her entire body. A gift the Cadmus had given her. The bullets hit the bubble and bounced off harmlessly falling to the ground. Wonder Woman than saw six helicopters and four tanks come out the base. Her shield wouldn't hold against such fire power so she would have to do the direct approach.

She separated her wrists and dropped the shield taking herself higher into the air. Just as she did the helicopters fired a barrage of missiles at her. However she was too fast for them and flew circles around the missiles as if she was playing a game. She then put both fists forward and crashed through a helicopter and went straight through the other side. Once she got to the other side the helicopter exploded sending the fiery inferno to the ground. She followed the same procedure with the others and soon she alone owned the skies. At the same time the burning wreckage fell to the ground causing the soldiers to scatter so It wouldn't land on them. Some didn't make it and were crushed and incinerated. Also the tanks were too slow to move out the way and one was hit with the flying wreckage and rendered useless.

Wonder Woman looked to the ground admiring her handy work. Seeing the complete chaos she decided to take advantage and flew to the ground. The soldiers and tanks were still scattering from the helicopter wreckage and did not have time to fire at her. Wonder Woman crashed into another tank forcing it inward. She did gripped the nose and picked the tank up over her head. As the soldiers watched in amazement she brought the tank down on another causing both to explode. The soldiers covered their eyes and even some were knocked back by the force of the dual explosions.

Wonder Woman looked at the final tank and decided she was board simply using her fists. It was time to try something different. She uncoiled the razor whip from around her waist and let it stretch out to its full length on the ground. She then flew towards the tack and slashed down on its nose. The whip went through it like butter and the cannon fell to the ground. Wonder Woman laughed before slashing the tank in a zig zag motion causing it to fall apart into four different pieces.

Wonder Woman then turned her attention away from the scraped tank and to the stunned soldiers. She capitalized on their awe and flew in fast for the kill. This caused the soldiers to shake from their trance and raise their weapons. But they were too late as Wonder Woman starting slashing ripping through their flesh with ease. Blood and organs flew littering the battlefield as Wonder Woman continued her assault. To make it worse the soldiers couldn't even shoot at her now because she was so close to them they couldn't fire without the chance of hitting their own men. So on the massacre went as Wonder Woman became drenched in the blood of her victims. If this bothered her she did not show it because an evil smile remained on her face.

Back inside the Laboratory Betty and Rick were finishing up the final preparations to start the experiment.

"Alright Rick that is everything on our check list. Just a few more buttons and we will be ready. When I say now pull the lever, got that?" Said Betty.

"No problem Doc." Answered Rick.

Betty nodded at the young man and finished typing in the last of the instructions. Finally she finished and yelled to Rick without even looking up.

"NOW!" She yelled.

Rick wasted no time and pulled the lever down that was beside him. The room started to darken as electricity flew over the container Bruce Banner was in. The water started to bubble and turned green. Betty kept a close eye on her scanner to make sure everything was alright. The radiation level was high but in acceptable perimeters. She saw that Bruce's blood and enzymes were starting to change. Tears came to eyes as she had actual hope that the experiment would be a success. She and Bruce could finally have a real life together. Unfortunally fate seemed to be against the lovers as the Laboratory wall crumbled. Through the debris came the form of a blood covered Wonder Woman still holding her equally blood covered whip.

Betty turned and looked at the intruder in shock and rage.

"Get out of here damnit, the procedure is almost complete. Soon the Hulk will be no more." Said Betty outraged by the interruption of this unknown person.

Wonder Woman looked at the women and digested what she heard.

"Is that so, well I'm afraid I just can't let that happen. My bosses want the Hulk not his weak alter ego." Said Wonder Woman. Then before anyone could react she raised her rip and slashed the control panel in half. Sparks flew and the control panel exploded sending Betty flying into a wall and her body went limp.. Soon the lights came back on and electricity no longer ran over the tank. The water stopped bubbling and it returned to its original clear color.

"NOOOOO!" Yelled Rick. They were so close, and they had been stopped by this bloody Amazon. She would pay for this. Rick roared and ran with both fists raised determined to get revenge for what this women had done.

Wonder Woman merely smiled at the boy. He was cute trying to look all brave and she decided not to kill him. Instead when the boy got in range she raised her whip upwards and sliced his right arm clean off. The boy's yells of outrage turned into screams of pain. He dropped to both knees and grabbed his bloody socket with his left arm. Wonder Woman walked passed the boy and to the cylinder shaped tank that her target was in. It really was easier this way. According to the information she had on the Hulk fighting him would have been very difficult. She wrapped her arms around the tank and pulled it from the ground. Sparks flew as wires were roughly disconnected from the tank.

"No, don't." Said Rick weakly still on the ground.

Wonder Woman turned to him with the tank in her hands.

"You got your own problems to worry about kid. You better find a doctor to stitch you up before you bleed out. Also you better get help for your friend as her face has seen better days." She said to him.

Rick looked to what she was talking about and saw Betty's face burned with scars on it. Obviously the wounds had come from the exploding control panel.

"Thanks to you." Said Rick in spite turning back around. Though when he did he saw that no one was there. The woman and his friend Bruce Banner were nowhere to be seen, they were gone.

Xavier Institute for the Gifted

Lantern and Hawkgirl stood outside the gate looking at the mansion in front of them. The place was huge that was for sure and very impressive. It was hard to believe that an elite fighting force called the X-Men lived their. Usually the good guys lived in dumps and the bad guys had all the nice places. With maybe the exception of Batman but even he spent most the time in the dark and smelly cave under his mansion. After finishing surveying the area the two looked at each other.

"No visible security but it could be well hidden. A place like this housing the people it does would not be without defenses." Hawkgirl said.

"I agree, the most logical course of action would to be to go in slow and cautious." Said Lantern.

"True, but then we wouldn't be us." Commented Hawkgirl giving him a sly grin.

"Right, so let's do the straight forward approach and knock out everything in our path." Said Lantern returning the grin. He then encased them both inside a green bubble and they flew off towards the mansion.

As soon as they floated over the yard mini laser cannons popped out the grass and started firing at them. However they had no affect on the shield and the duo continued to fly across. They met more resistance as gas bombs exploded around them. But again the shield protecting them from the immobilizing vapors. Finally they reached the front door.

"I suppose I should knock." Said Lantern

"It would be the polite thing to do." Added Hawkgirl.

Lantern raised his left hand and his yellow power ring came to life. He then made a hole in his shield and shot the yellow energy out. He formed the yellow energy into a fist and proceeded to smash the door with it. The reinforced steel door managed to just barley remain intact from the blow. But it could not when the yellow fist hit it again and the door collapsed inside the mansion. The duo then went inside and Lantern dropped his shield. Now both were standing on the carpeted floor admiring how nice the inside of the mansion was.

"Nice digs, I wonder what a place like this runs for." commented Lantern.

"More than we could afford on what Cadmus pays us that is for sure." Said Hawkgirl.

"Yeah, but it seems a shame to destroy such a nice place." Said Lantern.

"Your right, but it will be a whole hell of a lot of fun when we do." Laughed Hawkgirl.

"You always know just what to say love." Said Green Lantern giving her a lustful look.

The couple was brought out of their musings by a yell from above.

"Who the hell are you!" Yelled a man wearing a blue uniform and a visor over his eyes standing at the top of the staircase. He was joined by a guy when red hair wearing a brown overcoat and shuffling cards in his hands. On the opposite side of him was a woman wearing a black and blue uniform and having long flowing red hair. She was also standing close to the man with a visor.

"None of your damn business kid. We just came to pick up two people who live here and then we will be on our way." Answered Lantern.

"That is no reason to break our door down. Just who are these two who you seek?" Asked Jean.

"Enough talk, I'm tired of this bullshit. If you want some answers you are going to have to beat them out of us." Hawkgirl raised her mace with both hands and it sizzled to life. "Of course, that will be harder to accomplish than you think." With that last statement Hawkgirl flew high in the air and let out her war cry.

"Me thinks the lady is too loud. Let old Gambit teach her some manners." Said the Cajun as he charged several cards and threw them at the floating Hawkgirl.

Hawkgirl saw the attack and didn't hesitate. She swung her mace and a wide burst of electricity shot out causing the cards to explode on impact harmlessly away from Hawkgirl. However the wave of energy didn't stop there and continued on a path to the X-Men standing on the stairs. The three X-Men saw it coming and scattered to avoid its power just as it slammed into the top of the stair case casing the wood to explode. The X-men were saved from the force of the explosion by Jean putting a shield around them.

"Cadmus did really good with that improvement. We'll have to thank them when we get back." Said Lantern conversationally acting as if the X-Men weren't even there.

Hawkgirl grinned at him and flew towards the X-Men with her mace still held high. Lantern took to the air as well forming a giant green sword and yellow axe.

Cyclops saw them coming and made a quick command descion. He turned on the communicator in his watch and spoke into it rapidly.

"This is Cyclops, all X-Men report to the mansion lobby. We have a serious security breach and need assistance. I repeat, we need-"

He was cut off as the shield around him rippled from the blow of Hawkgirl's mace. Jean herself let out a groan and fell to one knee. Jean moaned again when Hawkgirl connected with her mace once again. Before Jean could even get a breather her shield was hit again by the energy sword and axe of Lantern. This proved too much for the young telepath and she lost the will to maintain the shield. Once the shield dissipated she fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

"JEAN!" Yelled Cyclops both in concern and anger. He lowered himself down to Jean and cradled her motionless body in his arms.

"She;s alright Cyclops, get your head back in the game as the fight ain't over yet." Said Gambit throwing more cards at the intruders.

Hawkgirl dashed forward slashing at the cards in her path. They exploded and Hawkgirl was lost in sight because of the fire and smoke caused by the explosions. Gambit smiled thinking he had got her. The smile quickly disappeared when she flew out of the fire and smoke looking like the angel of death as fire danced around her metal wings. Gambit was so mesmerized by the sight that he didn't see her swing the mace again until it was too late. The mace connected with his stomach and Gambit felt the blade as well the electricity seeping into his skin. He then felt himself lifted off the floor and thrown into a wall. Mercifully after his body crashed though the wall casing splinters to fly he felt no more and lay limp.

Cyclops was now the only X-men left but in his agony over Jean he didn't think twice about it. With an enraged roar he shot off the most powerful blast he was capable off at the Lantern. Though it was in vain as Lantern raised a green brick wall of energy and stopped the laser blast in its tracks. But Cyclops would not be detoured and continued the blasts. Lantern decided he had had enough fun and combined his yellow energy with the wall and pushed it forward. Cyclops laser blasts had no chance against such a combined powered and the energy wall smashed into Cyclops body. He felt air leave his lungs as well as a few ribs breaking. The dual energeries continued their onslaught and rammed him into a wall. Again Cyclops felt intense pain, but by pure will he remained standing. Lantern fixed that and pulled back the wall of energy and rammed him again. This time their were no laser blasts to slow the walls force. As a result Cyclops was hit even harder than the last time. His body could take no more and he fell to the ground and did not rise.

"Let's go, the others will be here shortly." Said Hawkgirl noticing that all their current opponents were out of commission.

Lantern simply nodded and followed Hawkgirl down a hallway still looking for their targets. They continued down the end of the hall and when they turned the corner they saw a pair of elevators.

"Looks like we found our way to the basement." Said Lantern heading to the elevators with Hawkgirl right behind him. Just as they neared it they heard a bell and the elevator on the right opened. Lantern and Hawkgirl stopped in their tracks as they saw their next opponents.

"You the son's of bitches that causing all this ruckus? Cause if you are I'll need to teach you some manners." Said Wolverine unleashing his claws from his knuckles.

Hawkgirl flew close to Lantern and whispered in his ear.

"Looks like we found one of our targets." She said.

Lantern nodded his head in agreement.

"Now all we need to find is the other one." He whispered back to her.

"Stop your yapping and let's get to fighten." Said Wolverine tensing for battle. He was stopped from pouncing by a blue furry hand on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself my friend. Actions made in haste often lead to disaster. We must coordinate her efforts if we are to be victorious." Said Beast.

"Beasts is right Wolverine, we must work together. We have no idea who they are or what powers they posses." Said Storm.

"I wish Rouge hadn't chosen now to go on vacation. We could sure use her right about now." Said Jubilee

After that statement the two groups stared down each other. Each looking for a weakness in the other that they could exploit. Of course in this regard Lantern and Hawkgirl had an advantage. They already knew who the X-Men were thanks to the information downloaded from the Green Goblin's brain. For some reason the Goblin had extensive information on them as well as other super beings. It was this knowledge that was used on who to retrieve from this reality. It was also determined what clone or clones were best fitted to capture these individuals. They were about to use that information now to get their opponents to make the first move.

"I'm not surprised you aren't attacking. After all you wouldn't like to end up like your three friends." Said Lantern smugly.

"What did you do to them?" Screamed Jubilee fearful of what these two might have done to her friends.

"Nothing much, we just put them to bed early. Except for the redhead, I'm afraid she won't be ever waking up." Said Hawkgirl following Lantern's lead.

That was the final straw. Hawkgirl had just told them that Jean was dead. While it shocked three of the X-Men it enraged another. Wolverine saw nothing but red in hearing that his love was no longer alive. First Scott and now death prevented them from ever being together. He could not, would not, let this go unpunished. Growling like a savage beast he charged towards the two with only revenge on his mind. The others tried to stop him but he was already out of reach, both physically and mentally.

Hawkgirl smiled as she saw the uncontrolled man jump at her with his claws raised to strike. Things were going just as they planned. She swung her mace and met the strike of his deadly claws head on. The two weapons clashed causing sparks to fly and making the others in the room briefly cover their eyes. Both warriors stayed in the air for a moment pitting their strength against the other to drive them back. However the moment passed and Wolverine let out a growl of pain instead of anger. He was forced to disengage his attack and fell to the ground. His hands tingled where his claws were located and he resolved himself to keep them steady. At the same time his body felt like it was on fire and smoke seemed to seep out of his skin.

"Poor baby, that metal doesn't run through your entire body does it?" Said Hawkgirl with false sweetness.

Wolverine only looked at her in hate as he tried to control the pain in his body.

"Simple science savage, metal is a major conductor of electricity. My mace is full of charged electricity. Everytime it hits you the electricity is drawn to the metal in your body and courses through it. Also along the way it shocks any organs in its path. Your bones may be indestructible but your body and its organs or not. Just surrender and save yourself the agony of defeat." Said Hawkgirl mocking him.

Before Wolverine could respond Hawkgirl was sent flying back by a lighting bolt. She hit a bookcase and fell to the ground with books falling on top of her. Lantern saw this and quickly flew to her side and shielded them both as he helped her up. The X-Men slowly moved in seeing they had an opportunity to come out on top in this battle.

Hawkgirl got to her feet with Lantern's help cursing all the way.

"That bitch, she'll pay for that cheap shot. I'll rip her damn-"

"Calm down, don't lose control like Wolverine did. I'll handle the ones with long range powers and you handle the short range. It's time to show these rookies that they are in the big league now." Said Lantern.

Hawkgirl slowly let out a breath and nodded to Lantern. She got her mace ready just as Lantern dropped the shield around the two. The two attacked and the four X-Men countered.

Just as they planed Hawkgirl was taking on Wolverine and Beast while Lantern fought Storm and Jubilee. The battle was fierce as Wolverine continued to slice at Hawkgirl while at the same time trying to avoid her mace. Beast backed him up by flipping behind Hawkgirl and preventing her from creating space to unleash a more powerful attack. He tried to land some blows himself but Hawkgirl's metal wings protected her from a behind attack.

On the other side Lantern and Storm were flying through the air trading blasts trying to hit each other. So far both were unsuccessful and landed no hits. While on the ground Jubilee charged up waiting for her chance at a clear shot at Lantern. She had grown stronger through the years and her powers were no longer weak fireworks. By concentrating she could charge her power inside her body and unleash it in a powerful wave. A turning point came when Storm stopped shooting her lighting bolts and formed a small storm instead. Lantern was caught off guard by this tactic and was hit with several ice crystals as well as being blinded by the snow. The shield around his body protected him from most of the attack but he was forced to stop his evading maneuvers. This proved to be Jubilee's chance as she let loose her built up energy and fired at Lantern. He never saw the attack coming and it hit him head on. Not even his shield could protect him this time and he was thrown into the wall hard and fell to the ground with his shield diapering.

Hawkgirl heard the crash and saw her lover on the ground without a shield. She quickly became concerned and angry and stopped paying attention to her own fight. This was a mistake as Beast took advantage of the distraction and jump on Hawkgirls back. He put one arm around her neck and another around her eyes. He also hooked his legs around her things effectively immobilizing her. He cut his elbow on her metal wings maintaining the hold but it was a small price to pay top stop her in her tracks.

"Great work Beast, now hold her still while I gut her like a fish." Said Wolverine preparing his claws to tear her to shreds.

As he advanced on her neither man saw the cruel smile form on Hawkgirl's lips. She calmly landed on the ground acting the complete submissive. She then moved her wings from and upright position to a sideways one. They were now on either side of Beast waist. Beast noticed the movement but not the importance, but Wolverine did. Wolverine tried to yell out a warning but it was already too late.

In a flash Hawkgirl crossed her metal wings and they slashed Beast in half. The bottom half of his body fell limply to the ground while his top half stayed upright on top of Hawkgirls wings. Beast released his hold on her and his mouth fell slack as he didn't even have the energy to scream. Wolverine was mesmerized by the sight and stopped his attack. He didn't even notice when tears streamed down his face.

Hawkgirl didn't hesitate and uncrossed her wings and brought them back in an upright positon. Beast's top half joined its other on the ground. Hawkgirl then flew forward and swung her mace right to Wolverine's stunned chin. He was sent high in the air but Hawkgirl was far from done. She followed him up high and brought her mace down over his head sending him just as quick to the ground. The strength behind the blows as well as the electricity it sent coursing through Wolverines body was nearly crippling. He hit the ground hard and bounced two times before leaning limply against the wall. Damaged severely both physically and mentally he had no defense as Hawkgirl came down upon him again bringing the mighty power of her mace.

The others didn't notice this as Storm continued her freezing attack on the down Lantern while Jubilee charged up for another blast. Lantern clenched his teeth from the freezing winds and decided he had enough. He reformed his shield with his yellow ring while at the same time encasing Storm in a green bubble with his right wing. The ice storm now had no where to go and bounced off the bubble hitting their master. Storm was hit with the blast and was forced to stop the attack. She then noticed she was in an enclosed space and started to panic because of her cluastaphobia. She banged on the bubble with her fists completely forgetting about her powers in her terror.

Jubilee saw that Storm was suffering and unleashed the little power she had built up at the Lantern. However this blast was far weaker than the first and his shield protected him completely from it. Lantern then formed a yellow fist and uppercuted Jubilee sending her into the ceiling. She bounced of the ceiling and hit the ground hard making no move to get back up. Lantern then looked back at Storm and saw that she was exhausting her powers to escape his bubble. He simply shook his head and walked over to Hawkgirl.

"Looks like you did a real number on him. Are you sure he is still alive" Asked Lantern.

Hawkgirl looked away from the smoking broken heap that was Wolverine and turned her attention to her lover.

"I hit him only enough to make sure he wouldn't get back up. His healing abilities will make sure he lives. We still have one more target here before we move on. Let's head to basement as that is most likely where they will be." She said.

Lantern nodded and looked back up to Storm who was now on her knees in the bubble. She was crying and banging uselessly on the bubble trying to escape.

"I think its time I let her out, she is no longer a threat." He said as he released the green bumble and Storm fell to the ground. Wiping tears she slowly got up only to meet a mace to the gut. She felt intense pain and then thankfully nothing more.

"That was for the cheap shot bitch!" Said Hawkgirl as she spit on Storm.

Lantern incased Wolverine in a yellow bumble and they used the elevator to go to the basement. Once there they flew through the halls until they came to their target and one other person. Their target seemed ready to attack them but the man beside her stopped her.

"I do not know why you have come here and attacked us but I would please ask that you stop. Such violence is not necessary, simply tell me what you desire. No more bloodshed be needed." Said Professor X.

"That all depends on you Professor. We have one of the things we came for and that girl is the other. Then after we take her you are going to find someone for us and then we will be on our way." Said Lantern.

"I'm not going anywhere with you bastards. I'll make you pay-"

"Shut your mouth little girl. That is unless you would like to end up like your father here." Hawkgirl said pointing behind her.

The girl looked in the direction and saw a beaten and broken Wolverine inside a yellow bubble.

"If you want to check on him I'll open the bubble and let you inside. But try any funny stuff and daddy goes bye bye." Said Lantern with a sneer.

She tensed her body not knowing what to do. The man who she was born from was in pain and there was nothing she could do about it. She then felt a hand on her shoulder from the man who was trying to get her to deal with her pain.

"Go on Sara, it is for the best. I will try to reason with them but the safest place for you is with Wolverine."

"So you named her Sara huh, guess it makes more sense than calling her X-23. Now get in the bubble kid we don't have all day." Said Lantern.

X-23 straighten her shoulder and walked towards the two. The bubble then opened for her and she walked in with it closing right behind her.

"Now we are going to take a walk to Cerebro Professor where you will locate a mutant for us." Said Lantern.

"I will do no such thing. I will not help you find someone else to attack, I refuse."

"This person is hardly innocent. Also if you refuse you can say goodbye to your precious X-Men. We only killed the blue freak but I can easily be convinced to kill the rest." Hawkgirl replied.

Professor worked hard to contain his emotions on hearing about the death of Hank. He then tried to go inside their minds to take control. He hated to do such a thing but they left him little choice.

"Don't even think about it professor, my people are immune to such forms of mine invasion. You stop your probing are your X-Men die now." Said Hawkgirl coldly.

Professor X stopped his probing and resigned himself to his fate.

"Who is it you wish for me to locate." He said resignedly.

"A family member of yours, he is your half brother and he goes by the name Juggernaut." Replied Lantern.

Mountain Fortress, unknown location.

The man looked on his screen as yet another camera was taken out. That was the sixth one and still no sign of the intruder had been found by his security robots. Whoever this person was they were quite skilled in the art of stealth. Meeting such a man would be a treasure. Of course the treasure would be fleeting as he killed the man on site. No one attacked his fortress and lived to tell the tale. He pressed a button on his controls and contacted one of his security details on the second level.

"The camera a B-6 has just been disabled. Report their immediately and find the intruder. I want him subdued but kept alive. The glory of the kill will go to me and me alone." He said.

The robot soldiers received the commands and ran towards B-6 to apprehend the intruder and bring them to their master. Three robots came around the corner raising their laser guns only to be met by two other robots also with their guns raised. The robots looked at each other than around their surroundings. They were at the correct destination and the intruder should have been here. Instead they found no trace of the intruder and only the destroyed video camera.

Suddenly the air shimmered in front of them and two bat-a-rangs came out and hit two of the robots. The two robots exploded on impact while the other three fired on where the weapons came from. They appeared to hit something as a man in all black became visible. The man back flipped over the robots and seem to extend claws out of one of his hands. The man sliced a robot down the back. The robot sparked and fell lifelessly to the ground while the other two fired at the intruder. The intruder dropped and rolled avoiding the laser blasts. The intruder then came out of his roll and shot electricity out his clawed hand destroying one of the laser guns. He then jumped on the wall avoiding the last laser fire and flipped back off the wall spin kicking the last laser gun from the robots. The robots had no weapons and didn't know what to do. The intruder saved them the trouble by slicing one's head off and killing the last with an explosive bat-a-rang. The figure then left the area giving no second thought to the destruction he caused.

Batman was pleased of the success of his mission so far. Using his sensor eye and cloaking technology he had been able to sneak in Dr. Doom's so called impenetrable fortress. From there it had been a simple task to avoid the wall cannons and destroy any camera that might detect him even if cloaked. From the information he was given on his target it was possible Doom had such technology that could find him. The robot patrols had been easy as he had destroyed most before they even knew he was there. Still, he was impressed by Doom's fortress. It was completely automated and had no human interference. He would enjoy such a man joining with Cadmus. He could finally have some one of equal intelligence to talk to instead of the mundane conversations of his teammates.

Batman was brought out of his musings by his sensor eye. He wasted no time in activating his jet pack and zooming down the hallway. His course of action proved correct as he avoided the wall and ceiling traps that impacted with each other intending to smash a human into dust. Once he was past it the ceiling and walls retracted back to their original positions appearing as if they hadn't moved at all. Batman turned off his jet pack and continued his run down the hall way.

Back in the Control room Dr. Doom looked at his intruder with interest. The man appeared not to be entirely human. As if he was man and machine united as one. Yes, he would have ton study this man once he was captured. Perhaps this man contained aspects of science that even he himself had not envisioned yet. Doom then pushed another button and waited to see how his interesting intruder would handle this next trap.

Batman came to a complete stop as a large metal door suddenly slid down blocking the hallway. He then turned to go back only to see another metal door slide down blocking that path as well. He then noticed little compartments open up on the wall and a green gas come out.

"There is no escape from this my friend. Once you inhale the gas your body will be paralyzed. Once that happens I will sent my units to apprehend you and bring you to me. Hold your breath as long as you like; I have all the time in the world." Said the voice of Dr. Doom over a loud speaker.

Batman took in the words and immediately put his mind to work. As the gas started to fill the room as idea came to mind. He sent a mental command to his body telling it to activate its amphibian mode. His body quickly complied and a breath inhaler appeared over Batman's mouth. He was now breathing recycled air that his suit continuously pumped inside. The gas no longer being a threat Batman looked for a way to escape. He scanned the door and his information said it was too thick for his explosives to get through. He then looked up to the ceiling. He could see through it and saw a pipe line going through. He now had his means of escape.

Dr. Doom looked on in the control room. The gas had filled the room and he could no longer see the intruder but he was not worried. It was only a matter of time before he succumbed to the gas and then Doom could learn more about him. He looked forward to dissecting the man and seeing just what made him tick. Doom decided the man was paralyzed by now and was about to turn off the gas when a explosion came from above him. The ceiling caved in above him and Doom ran to escape the fallen debris. He then turned around and was surprised to see that is was the intruder.

"How did you escape my gas chamber?" Doom asked still trying to get over his shock.

"Easy, your doors were too thick but not your ceiling. I slashed my way through and followed the power lines to their source, this room. I hypnotized that you would be in the room controlling most of the power." Said Batman.

"It seems you are a man of many talents. A shame we can't talk further as it is now time for you to die." Said Dr. Doom raising both hands and shooting radiation out.

Batman rolled underneath to dodge and threw three silver balls at Doom's body. They exploded on impact and covered Boom's body in some kind of acid. Dr. Doom stopped his attack and looked down at himself. His suit was smoking but looked otherwise unharmed. He then looked back up to his mysterious opponent.

"Nice try, but no mere acid can burn through the suit of Dr. Doom. It seems you have finally flawed, and it will be a costly one." Said Doom. He reached to his side and picked up his gamma ray blaster.

"Wait for it." Was Batman's response.

Doom ignored him and raised his gun to fire but found he could not. His arm was stuck and he couldn't move it. He also noticed that his legs stopped working as well. He tried to look down to see what was happening and found that now is neck was immobile. Doom also smelled the smoke from the acid more proficiently.

"What have you done to me!" Raged Doom.

Batman went over to Dr. Doom's computer before he started to talk.

"I always do my homework Dr. Doom. I knew not even the strongest acids could break through your armor so I decided to try a different approach." Said Batman. As he said this he took out two wires from his shoulder and connected them to Doom's computer. He was now linked with Doom's computer and began looking for the data he needed.

"You still haven't answered my question. And get away from my computer!" yelled Dr. Doom with the only thing he could still move, his mouth.

"Simple, instead of using something to burn through your armor I made something that would bond it together. This acid actually strengthens your suit to the point that it is no longer flexible. The ions inside your armor have been completely fused making your armor dead weight. It is a new compound I made just for you and I am pleased that it worked. Now please hold any more questions as I am trying to find a certain satellite using your mainframe." Said Batman returning his attention to the computer.

Doom wasn't sure what he was angrier about. That he had been beaten so easily or that he had been told to shut up and was being ignored. He raged inside the suit and tried to move but found he could not.

"Finally I have found the satellite; your computer network is truly amazing. I had feared I would have to break into a NASA installation to get what I want." Said Batman.

"Just what is it you want?" asked Doom.

"You are not my only objective doctor. I also have the duty of collecting an alien symbiote named Venom. He was launched into space by a super hero called Spiderman. I am now using your computer to take control of that satellite and have it land not too far from here. Once it does I shall trap the symbiote in a special container I brought with me. Soon all of us will be going on a trip." Said Batman.

"I will go nowhere with you!" Said Doom.

"You have no choice in the matter. But don't worry Dr. Doom, as a man of science you will appreciate our travel arrangements." Said Batman.

Muir Island, somewhere over the Pacific Ocean.

"Let me make sure that I understand you. You want me and my group to travel with you to another reality? Once there we will join others and take over the entire Earth and rid it of mankind? Do I have it about right?" Asked the self proclaimed master of magnetism Magneto.

"That is the short version but yes. You should consider yourself lucky to be chosen. As I said the other members of my team are acquiring other warriors as well. All with special powers such as yourself. It only made sense to include you as in this world you are considered possibly the most powerful mutant alike. Just look at what you have done here. This island use to be a prison for mutants run by humans. But you have liberated it and now made it a mutant stronghold for your vast army. My bosses want someone like you on our side." Said Superman playing to Magneto's ego.

"I am still skeptical of your claim to come from another dimension. Although I must admit you are no where in my super being database. I pride myself on knowing all the powerful people who inhabit this world. Also I am impressed on how easily you defeated two of my strongest soldiers." Said Magneto.

By Magneto's side Sabertooth was still holding his broken left arm he received when he encountered Superman on his arrival to the island. His fur was also still slightly singed from the numerous eye blasts.

The other member of Magneto's group who met Superman met a different fate. Pyro used his fire to form a dragon and have it swallow Superman. Pyro stopped laughing when Superman came out the flames unharmed and proceeded to turn Pyro into a ice cube with his freezing breath. Superman had freed him once he met Magneto but the fiery mutant was still trying to warm himself up.

"I knew a man like you would appreciate a show of power more than mere words. I also speak the truth when I say I am not from this world. Follow me and you can rule a different Earth with people as powerful as I on your side. After we win those same allies shall come back to this dimension and help you in your domination of this Earth. So you see, we both have something to gain in this deal." Said Superman.

Magneto sat upon his thrown and thought about this. If he truly gained allies as powerful as this Superman he would be guaranteed a victory over Earth. His people would finally rule over the weak humans as it was meant to be. He this wasn't sure if this man spoke the truth but such a chance for power could no be overlooked.

"Very well, I will go with you. You said the portal is small and you are recruiting others so how many mutants can I bring." Asked Magneto.

"There is room for six more besides yourself, choose wisely." Answered Superman.

"The choice is easy to make. Those that will come with me are Sabertooth, Mystique, Pyro, Avalanche, Blob, and my newest member Omega Red. I recently acquired him from a sunken submarine. He is quite powerful and fortunally quite metal. It took little convincing of my power to persuade him to join me." Magneto said with a sly grin.

"Very well, excuse me while I confirm with my team that their recruitment missions have been successful as well." Said Superman walking away.

When he was gone Mystique walked up to Magneto and spoke.

"I don't trust him." She said outright.

"You don't trust anyone my dear and that is exactly why you are with me. I don't either but he and his group could be useful to us. If he should betray us, we will simply kill him." Said Magneto.

A slow smile came to Mystique's face as she nodded at her master.

On the other side of the room Superman's super hearing heard everything the two had said. He fought not to laugh knowing that Magneto had no idea just how well he was being played. Superman then brought his attention back to his communicator.

"All teams report on your status." He said.

"This is Wonder Woman, me and my target are waiting at the meeting point now." She said.

Superman was surprised at that.

"Already, he didn't give you any trouble?" He asked

"He was still in human form." Replied Wonder Woman.

Superman nodded completely understanding.

"Lantern here, I have all four targets. The last two were easy as they had expended most of their energy fighting each other. With out Spiderman guarding New York the Supervillians are every where. Dr. Octopus and Scorpion really stood out with the destruction they caused in their fight. They barely put up a struggle." Said Lantern.

"So you and Hawkgirl took care of the X-Men, good job. Is she on her way to get her target?" Superman asked.

"Yes, it should be easy with the advantage she has over him." Answered Lantern.

"Batman here, mission accomplished. I have immobilized Dr. Doom and trapped the Symbiote inside the container. I will meet you all at the rendezvous." Said Batman before cutting his signal.

"Talkative as always, good work everyone I will meet you with my group shortly." Said Superman.

Chicago, Illinois

"Pathetic humans, get out of my way." Said the Juggernaut as he lifted another moving car and tossed it aside. He was currently on a busy highway tossing cars left and right just because he could. He was unstoppable and took a lot of pleasure proving it to everyone.

"Yo bucket head, why don't you try a real challenge?" Came a female voice from above.

Juggernaut stopped his wave of destruction to identify the source of the voice. What he saw was woman with metal wings holding some kind of mace.

"Just who do you think you are little birdie?" He mocked.

"My name is Hawkgirl and I am about to knock you on your ass." She said swooping at him her mace held high.

At this Juggernaut laughed.

"If you think that little toy-" he began only to have his bell rung as Hawkgirl slammed her mace into his head. Juggernaut became wobbably on his feet the blow catching him completely off guard. He had little time to recover before another mace shot hit him in the chest and he lost his breath. The two blows knocked him off balance and just as Hawkgirl predicted he landed on his ass.

"Looks like my little toy flatten you after all. Get up and I'll give you some more." Said Hawkgirl.

Juggernaut finally had a chance to look at himself. How the hell did she do that! He was the Juggernaut, no one knocked him down. But this woman had. Not being a thinker Juggernaut got back up and took a swing at her.

Hawkgirl easily avoided the swing and brought her mace down on his arm. Sparks flew as pieces of his armor flew off. Juggernaut grabbed his hand leaving himself wide open for another head shot. The Juggernauts head felt like a cracked egg and he fell to the ground again. His helmet had a big crack down the middle and looked close to falling apart.

"I think it's clear you can't beat me. But if you wish to continue do rise and I will be pleased to put you back down again." Said Hawkgirl.

Juggernaut wasn't the smartest guy in the world but even he knew when to stay down. He swallowed his pride and waved his surrender.

"No more, no more. Stop lady and tell me what you want. I don't know how you hurt me but you win." He said.

"It's really quite simple big boy. You get your powers from a magical gem you found. My mace can counteract anything magic. Which means while I wield it you are my bitch." Said Hawkgirl.

Juggernaut clenched his teeth but made no move to speak or continue the fight.

"To save any further beatings follow me and I will show you true power. Refuse, and well…" She raised her mace over her head.

"No, I'll follow you wherever you want, just stop pounding me." He said panicking.

Hawkgirl slowly lowered her mace.

"I knew you would see it my way."

TBC

Hope you enjoyed it as this took a long time. Just to recap those form the other reality are the Hulk, Wolverine, X-23, Dr. Octopus, Scorpion, Dr. Doom, Venom, Magneto, Sabertooth, Mystique, Pyro, Avalanche, Blob, Omega Red, and the Juggernaut. Pretty good team wouldn't you say? Please review to tell me what you think.


	16. Jail Break

Disclamer: Don't own any characters from the DC or Marvel Universe.

I can't believe Braniac was actually was involved with Cadmus. He wasn't he head but him turning out to be the main bad guy was a shock. Anyway I know it's been a while but I haven't forgotten about this fic. I'm nearly done with the next chapter and should have it posted this week.

X-Over: That's a good idea but I'm not sure if I will bring S.H.I.L.D in. This fic has enough characters as it is. I edit the story the best I can but I am doing this just for fun. But I will try to do better in the future.

Oblivionnight7: Not sure if that is a good or bad Damn, but thanks for the review anyway.

Maid of the Mer: Not sure what you mean. I guess you mean how I had them defeated but the clones did fight them separately and did have information about them so that gave them an advantage.

SpartanCommander: You were right Dr. Doom was a given. The only Jackle that comes to mind is the one from gargoyles and I'm pretty sure you don't mean him. The clones had an easier time because they had information before hand of their targets. As far as who will lead the new group I still haven't decided yet. The next few chapters will test Cadmus strengths.

KaliAnn: Glad you like them as I tried to make them as evil and believable as possible.

Sebastain: Glad you like the story, but I am afraid the Fantastic Four won't be making an appearance. Sorry but I have to draw the line somewhere.

Jill: I know it's intense but things will start to come together very soon.

I think that covered everyone. One point I would like to go over is the Raven-Starfire pairing. Most of you seemed to be fine with it but there are a few who are having troubles. I would like to explain the pairing.

Starfire is just too nice to kill, and the Avengers do. At the same time Raven is too far antisocial and the Avengers strength depends on how they communicate both on and off the battle field. I decided the best way to get them to be better Avengers is if they formed some kind of bond. That way they would take on more of the person's personality. Starfire would get more edge from Raven and Raven would get more social skills from Starfire.

Every major hero or group needs an inner conflict. Captain America is most known for justice and equal rights but never dealt with a girl-girl couple. I wanted to show him adapting and learning in this new world to become an even better hero.

These are my two main reasons for the coupling. I myself am a Robin-Starfire and Beast Boy- Terra fan. I don't care if a story has femslash as long as the story itself is good. Please don't send me any more complaints about it as I will not change the pairing. Now that that's settled enjoy the chapter.

"This is Ricky; we have arrived in Dakota boss man. Me and the boys are ready so what is our next move?" he asked.

"Your next move will be to pick up the weapons that I had sent down. It trust you and your men followed my orders and didn't attempt to sneak any weapons aboard the planes." Said the voice of the Red Skull.

"Course not; you made it clear that we shouldn't even try."

"Good, here are the directions to where you can go to pick up the weapons." The Red Skull said detailing the location.

"Got it, now what's the target boss?" asked Nick.

"Your target is the Dakota Matahuman treatment facility. It operates as both a hospital and a prison for metahumans."

"No shit, I've heard of those guys. Dakota, don't know why I didn't figure it out earlier." Said Ricky.

"That's because I'm the brains, now shut up and listen. You are going to break out the newly formed Ultra Meta breed. All of them are gang members like yourself except that they have extradinoary powers. Adding them to our ranks will make us even stronger." Said Red Skull.

"No doubt, but a place holding people like that has got to be tough. I'm not sure that the dozen of us armed can break into a place like that."

"Normally you would be correct except for two factors. One, I have been in constant contact with their leader Ebon via email. Beyond reason the guards allow an hour each day for the inmates to surf the net. By using coded messages I have synchronized our attack to coincide with one of their own from the inside. By doing this we will be attacking the prison on two fronts."

"Genius boss, pure genius." Commented Ricky

"The second factor is that besides the normal assortment of guns and grenades I have also added a bonus just for you Ricky."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, a prototype artillery suit that I have just finished creating. You will actually be inside the robotic suit with an array of weapons at your disposal. This includes a six barrel fire ball shooter, six eight chamber bullet piercing rounds, a missile launcher, and a strong light shield for defense." Finished Red Skull.

"For real, damn boss you the man. I'm going to have some major fun with that bad boy." Said Ricky.

"Have all the fun you want but make sure that you complete your mission. You know that I do not accept failures Ricky. Not even that suit will protect you from my raft if you are unsuccessful." Said Red Skull with acid in his voice.

Ricky gulped before formulating a reply.

"You can count on me boss, I won't fail." He said confidently.

There was no response save that of a dial tone. Ricky slowly hung up the phone and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That Red Skull was one scary son of a bitch. Ricky himself had been in several gang wars and faced death numerous of times. But those experiences paled in comparison to dealing with the Red Skull. It wasn't just his face, it was his eyes. It seemed like they could devour a person's very soul. He along with the other gang members were afraid of him. The few who weren't were either stupid on in serious denial. Ricky shook himself from his musings and turned to his men.

"Alright boys I just got our orders. We are going to be involved in an old fashion jail break. The only difference is this will be different than any that came before." Ricky said.

Cadmus Headquarters

"I still don't see how involving more super power freaks is a solution. I joined this organization because I was told it would be putting an end to these super power vigilantes. So far I haven't seen us doing that at all. Of the few we have successfully captured we are keeping them alive even after getting all we need from them to make clones loyal to us. They are of no use anymore, I say kill them and be done with it." Stated General Ross.

The now seven council members of Cadmus were once again in a conference having a meeting on current operations. While some were pleased with their success others were not.

"I must agree with the general. We are only adding to the super power population not decreasing it. This is the opposite of what I was promised when I joined on this council." Added the Secretary of State.

"You don't understand, these clones are not a danger like the Justice League is. They are under our control and will truly serve mankind. The technology we are using ensures that we are building a better future for planet Earth." Said Dr. Burke giving his favorable opinion on what Cadmus was doing.

"You scientists all think you are infallible. Tell me what happens if these clones and new recruits break this mind control you have over them? What's to stop this from turning on us?" Asked the General.

"It is impossible for the clones to break the computer chips I installed in the in brains. It is part of their very being and they would break down without them. I suggest you stay in your area of expertise general and let me handle mine." Said Kevin Russo.

The General began to rise out his seat with several choice words burning on his tongue.

"Sit down General, I will not allow you and Mr. Russo to resume your feud here. We are here for one reason and one reason alone. To discuss the direction that Cadmus is going in. Please keep your augments to that and that alone. Now we have yet to hear from you yet Ms. Fields. I would like to know how you feel about are current course of action." Said Amanda Waller bringing control back to the chaos.

The NASA engineer stayed silent for a moment before giving her reply.

"I find myself torn regarding the direction that Cadmus is going in. On one side I do believe that the Justice League is a threat and that it must be neutralized. That is why I agreed to design and create the space units you requested."

"Sorry to interrupt but while we are on the subject what is the status of those units. I was told that they were completed and that only some testing of the ships weapons and gear was needed. "Said the Secretary of State.

"The units will fly, that part of the testing is done with. Only the weapons and shield remain. I estimate the space units will be completely battle ready within 48 hours." Responded Ms. Fields.

The Secretary of State along with the other council members nodded at this news.

"Very good Ms. Fields, please continue with your earlier statement." Said Amanda.

"Thank you, as I said I agree that the Justice League threat should be neutralized. But I am concerned on just how far we are willingly to go to accomplish this."

"We kill as many as those Justice League bastards as we can. By that I mean all of them. You knew this from the beginning doctor, you can use the term neutralize all you want but it still means kill." Said the General.

"That's not what I meant; I know we are going to kill them. But what about all the innocent people in the process?"

"Just who are you talking about Ms. Fields?" Asked Kevin.

"I mean all the people on Earth who have suffered in our secret war between Cadmus and the Justice League. I mean all those people who died in the fight with Turbo. Hundreds loss their lives and hundreds more wee wounded. Not to mention the land damage it caused putting a lot of people out of work and with no home. Surly there must be a limit to just how far we will go to accomplish our goals." Finished Ms. Fields.

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with her. When I agreed to this project I had no idea how many people would get hurt. Cadmus was created to protect the people, but we seem to be causing more harm than good." Added Professor Burke.

"The whole Turbo battle was regrettable and steps have been taken to make sure nothing like that happens again. I will personally over see all units that leave this base." Said Amanda giving the General an evil eye.

The General turned away from her gaze knowing she blamed him for the whole Turbo incident.

"If the Justice League and those two new guys hadn't of interfered there wouldn't have been a problem. We would have got Green Goblin and been gone without causing any serious damage." Said the General trying to save face.

"Get real, their the Justice League. Of course they arte going to investigate a disturbance like the one Green Goblin and Turbo created. They are self appointed heroes and will do their duty. To think otherwise is an oversight on your part General." Said Kevin purposely trying to anger the General again.

Before the General could form a comeback he was cut off by the final council member who up until this point hadn't said anything.

"Truefully I don't see the problem here. So what if a few thousand or so die in the process? Am I not correct in assuming that we are in a war? In such things casualties are a given. I order death almost everyday. The people under me do not hesitate to sacrifice themselves by detonating a bomb latched to them to take out an enemy. Neither do they question to enter a place guns blazing when they are heavily outnumbered. For this is war ladies and gentlemen. In war there are always casualties, and not just by those who are on the battlefield. The sooner you all accept this the better we can complete the mission that Cadmus set forth from the beginning." Finished Talia, Queen of terrorists.

The other council members remained silent after her words.

"I believe it is a given that there are those who will die in war. We will just have to take care that the innocents be a far lesser number. Nevertheless I fear that we have gotten off topic. What say you to the recruitment of these beings from another reality? Should we keep them around after they help us destroy the Justice League, or should we destroy them right after so we don't have to worry about a possible betrayal?" Asked Amanda of all of them.

"My postion is clear, chips or not they should be destroyed after we are finished with them. This world has no place for super powered vigilantes. Our own government can handle any situation that would rise." Stated the General.

"I agree with the General, keep the clones but kill the rest." Said the Secretary of State.

"These new recruits have done nothing to us so I say let them live until they do otherwise. As far as the clones I personally helped create them and can not stand the thought of destroying life I created it." Added Dr. Burke.

"I am 100 positive of my mind control technology will not fail. I say we keep the clones and the recruits. With them at our command we could stop any other alien threat that might come to Earth." Said Kevin Russo.

"I don't know so I will go with whatever the majority say." Said Ms. Fields.

"As long as they are under our power I say keep them all. As far as the original Justice League they should be killed as soon as possible. That is all except Batman." Said Talia.

"Why spare him?" Asked the General.

"Because is great mind is far too valuable to be wasted. I plan to convince him to join me and rule by my side. After all, every Queen needs a king." Answered Talia.

"If you need convincing I can implant one of my chips in his brain." Offered Kevin.

"No, I want him to worship me of his own free will. I was promised Batman when I joined to organization and I mean to collect."

"So be it, you may have Batman but the other originals must die. But you can only have him after the League is destroyed understood." Said Amanda.

"Of course darling, I am immortal and have all the time in the world."

"Good, and I agree that the clones and new recruits should be kept around after the League's destruction. I believe that covers everything so unless anyone has anything to add…" Said Amanda.

"Yeah, what about these Avengers. Kids or not they are still super powered vigilantes and should be destroyed as well." Said the General.

"As I told you before we will hold judgment of this new group until after their press conference. Which is tomorrow afternoon so I'm sure that you can have a little patience. Now if that is all I am off to visit our recruits that got in last night. I should be back-"

Amanda was cut off as alarms started to go off throughout the entire base. All council members rose from their seats surprised at the interruption. Suddenly the communicator around Amanda's waist went of and she unhooked it bringing to her ear.

"Report." She said into it simply

The other members watched her trying to figure out what was going on. What they saw was her eyes widening and her hands clenching around the communicator.

"How the hell did that happen? Nevermind, do your jobs and find him. He must not leave here alive or he could compromise the position of this base. Your orders are to kill on site. Contact me as soon as you have his corpse." Said Amanda ending the transmission.

As she put the communicator she noticed all the eyes on her.

"There has been as escape." Amanda said.

There was immediate fear in the Councils eyes.

"Not the Justice league?" Said the General in near panic.

"No, it is the Green Goblin. He was in the infirmary under light guard. His injuries were thought too severe to warrant any specials measures against him. Obviously that diagnosis has proven incorrect." Said Amanda.

"What do we do?" Asked Ms. Fields losing her nerve.

"We stay right where we are. These doors are secure and no one can get in or out except for the people in this room. Just remain calm and security will handle the problem. That green and purple freak will not leave this facility alive." Said Amanda.

Dakota Metahuman Treatment Center

"Time to go Ebon, Boom, Replay, Chainlink, your hour on the net is up." Said on of the guards.

The four Metahumans stood from their computer terminals and slowly followed the guards out. Each had a collar on that prevented them from using their powers. In addition Chainlink's metal tentacles were binded together with strong magnets as an extra precaution. As the Metahumans followed the guards they all secretly looked at Ebon. He gave the all a small nod and they continued following the guards to their cells.

The group stopped in front of a metal door that led to the cells. A guard behind bullet proof glass saw them and buzzed them in. The door was now unlocked and one of their escortsopened it. As it opened they all saw more guards and four more methumans. They were Talon, Armadillo, Hyde, and Aquamaria. Ebon's group stood aside as the second group came in. It was their time for computer use.

As one group passed another the entire building shook. Shortly after that alarms were going off all over the place. The guards immediately became alert and aimed their stun and tranquilizer guns at their prisoners. Everyone then heard a voice over the loud speakers.

"We are under attack; I repeat we are under attack. Secure all Metahumans to their cells immediately. All other personal report to the first wing. I repeat this is not a drill, we are under attack." The voice from the speaker said repeating its instructions for a second time.

"You heard him, all you freaks turn around. No recreation time for anyone until this threat is dealt with." Said one of the guards herding both groups back to the cells.

The metahumans followed his directions and turned to head back to the cells. The guards slowly relaxed in seeing that their prisoners were not being hostile. This was just the chance Ebon was looking for and turned in a flash and jumped on the nearest guard. He was caught completely off guard and fell fighting for the gun with Ebon. The other guards turned their attention to them and the other Metahumans took this chance to jump on them as well. Even without the use of their powers they were still former street gangs and knew how to fight down and dirty. The guards managed to take down Armadillo and Boom but what having trouble with the others. Just as more guards came to assist them the east wall suddenly exploded. The guards were shocked by this and momentarily stopped fighting. However the Metahumans were not as surprised and redoubled their efforts to take down the guards. However they too stopped when they saw a tall robot enter through the destroyed wall.

The robot was around 7 feet and blue and white. It had blue jets coming out the bottom of its feet explaining how it reached the third floor from the outside. It had a regular left hand but its right was much different. It had some kind of six barrel gun with some kind of sword sticking out between the barrels. On what would appear its shoulders it had 3 eight chamber round on each. Near the top there was a blue visor that somewhat showed the face of a person inside. All in all it was a truly spectacular site to see.

"Surrender and release the metahumans before I bust a cap in your asses." Said the metallic voice from the robot.

The guards looked at each other before firing at the robot. But because all their weapons were non lethal it did virtually no damage. However the robot had nothing but lethal weapons and was more than prepared to use them. All six chambers spinned and let loose a barrage of armor piercing bullets tearing the guards to shreds. The Metahumans had been prepared for the assault and had all laid flat on the ground to avoid the carnage.

When the robot stopped firing 10 guards were dead and three more heavily wounded. There was now only four guards left in the hall. Ricky raised his 6 barrel fire ball launcher right in their direction.

"Unless you want to join your friends I suggest you give up as I suggested earlier. Makes no difference to me either way, but this suit has put me in a good enough mood to make the offer." Said Ricky inside the suit preparing to let loose a barrage of fireballs if they tried to fight.

The guards however had seen enough and dropped their weapons raising their hands in the universal gesture of surrender.

"Wise choice." Stated Ricky lowering his weapons. However the Metahumans weren't quite as merciful and began to beat on the guards relentlessly letting out all their anger at their imprisonment. That is all of them except for Ebon. He walked up to Ricky and looked him up and down before speaking.

"I guess your Big Red's crew; I like your boss's style." Said Ebon referring to the name the Red Skull went by in their emails.

"He thought you might. My boys are keeping the rest of the security busy in the lobby. After I free all your people we are going down to join them and then make our escape." Said Ricky.

"No."

"Say what, you better not try to go back on our deal. The boss man says if you try to I got the green light to take you suckers out." Said Ricky raising his weapon again.

"Cool your jets home slice. All I'm saying is that me and my crew ain't leaving this place until we destroy everyone inside it. After we finish that we're going to destroy this entire building. We are going to make sure that they never even think about trying to capture or cure us again. It's time a message was sent, and we are going to make sure it is loud and clear." Finished Ebon.

Ricky took a moment to think about this before finally lowering his weapon. He then smiled inside his suit.

"Sounds like fun, me and the boys are in. Now's let's get the rest of your people free and get those collars off. It will give me a chance to see if you guys are as tough as people say or if it is all just a bunch of hype." Said Ricky.

""Believe me friend; we are far worse than anyone knows." Said Ebon leading the way to the rest of the Ultra Meta Breed.

Ebon and his fellow Metahumans proved trued to their word. Shortly after they all had been freed and removed their collars the destruction began. Hot Streak boiled people alive with his red hot flames. Saber Wolf ripped them to shreds with his sharp teeth and claws. Aquamaria drowned many filling rooms with water. Whether you were a guard, doctor, nurse, or just a simple custodian it didn't matter. No one was safe from the rampage of the Ultra Meta Breed.

Finally when there was no one left to kill they set their sights on the building itself. Talon used her sonic screams to crumble ceilings. Hyde the rock giant smashed through walls with his brute strength. Ebon himself used his shadow powers to suck parts of the structure into oblivion. Even Ricky got involved in the demolition and used his fire cannon to destroy the building. Finally nothing was left but rubble and the Ultra Meta breed and Ricky and his crew stood over it all.

"I guess you guys are the real thing after all. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership." Said Ricky extending his robotic hand to Ebon.

Ebon smiled evilly at him and shook his hand.

"I think your right, and if what Big Red promised is true this is only the beginning." He said.

"Oh it is, but before you meet him I have one more assignment here. I'm going to pay a visit to the man that made you and your crew possible, Edward Alva." Said Ricky.

"The man who created the gas who made us huh? Cool, might if we tag along?" Asked Ebon.

"I was hoping you would ask." Replied Ricky.

Elsewhere in the city of Gothem Nick and his people invaded Arkam the insane Asylum. They broke in rather easily as Arkam was pretty much a revolving door for its criminals. Some of the city's residents wondered why the place existed at all. No matter how many villains Batman sent there they escaped days if not hours later. Why should it be any harder to break in than it was to brake out?

Nick walked down halls where the cells were with four of his men. The rest had stayed behind to secure security and that no one else entered the prison. As he walked down he saw other villains behind glass doors. He recognized most of them as he pasted such as Two Face, Poison Ivy, and the possibly the craziest of them all the Joker. Knowing the clowns reputation he wasn't surprised when the Joker called out to him.

"Hey kid, why don't you be a pal and get me out of here? For what I got they ain't got no cure." The Joker said giving his famous smile.

Nick momentarily stopped to face the mad man.

"Forget it clown, your right where you belong. Our boss has no need for psycho's like you. Your time as passed, except it. Its time for young blood to take this world by storm." Nick said before moving on.

He heard Joker throw curses at him but he paid him no mine. The Joker was considered a big shot to many in the underworld but not to him. The man was far too unstable and his plans too self serving. He was a genusis when it came to chemicals but wasted it with that whole dieing with your smile on your face gag. Nick was glad that Joker wasn't his target. The man he came to see too was smart when dealing with manipulating gases. Except while the Jokers gas killed, this man's gas caused fear. Nick came to a stop as he came to his targets cells. There before him in a rocking chair was Dr. Crain, AKA the Scarecrow.

"Time to get out the chair Crain, my boss wants a face to face with you." Said Nick.

Dr. Crain looked up from his rocking and saw the five youths before him.

"Just who is this boss who requests my presence?" Asked Crain.

"Later, just know that he is responsible for your early release. All he asks in return is the secret to your fear gas. I trust this is a fair price for your freedom." Said Nick. It was a statement not a question.

Dr. Crain looked at Nick for a while before a small smile came to his face. He then slowly got up from his chair and walked up to the door.

"Yes, I would say that is a fair trade. Very well then dear boy you may release me, you have a deal." He said.

Nick nodded and ushered for one of his men to step forward. One did so and he had the key. He unlocked the door and it opened as Dr. Crain casually walked out. Another man then stepped for presenting Crain with clothing. But not just any clothing. It was Crain's Scarecrow costume.

"I thought you might want that. The guards told me where they kept it after a little persuasion." Said Nick anticipating his question.

Crain's smile only grew as he quickly put on the costume over his prison clothing. Once he was dressed the group walked back up the hall ignoring the yells from the other prisoners to free them as well. As they neared the entrance they heard gun fire and screams. The group came to a stop and Nick looked over his shoulder.

"Looks like there could be trouble. Terrell, go back and set up our package. If this is who I think it is it looks like we'll need it." Said Nick to one of his men.

The one known as Terrell nodded and walked back down the way they came with a book bag over his shoulder. The others then continued on their way until they came to the lobby. Once they got there they saw the source of the disturbance.

Nightwing was dodging gunfire while apparently running on the walls. While this seemed an impossible feet the former acrobat made it look easy. Nightwing then jumped off the wall and roundhouse kicked one of Nick's men in the head. The man went down hard and Nightwing continued his assault by ducking a gun swung at his face. He then did a leg sweep and followed it up with a hard elbow to the chest of the man as he went down effectively knocking the air out of him. Nightwing then back flipped as gunfire came from behind and landed on the man's head sending him to the ground as well.

The other occupant in the room was non other than Batgirl. While Nightwing appeared to be constantly moving she seemed to take on a more direct approach. She slapped a gun away from one gang member and then gave a kick to his chest. But she was far from finished as she ran up to him and punched him two more times in the face before tossing the larger man over her shoulder into another gang member sending them both down. She then ran towards another and preformed a baseball slide causing the bullets to fly harmlessly over her head. Her slide ended right in front of the gang member. If he thought he had her he was proven wrong quickly. In a flash she kicked her foot up and hit him right in the groin. This in itself was enough to put down any man but she didn't stop there. As the man bent over from pain she put her arms around his neck and brought his head down into her raised knee. Blood burst from his nose as he fell to the ground motionless.

Nick and the others watched as their crew was beaten it what seemed only seconds. No one was sure what to do until Nick finally responded, he clapped.

"Very good, I wouldn't expect anything less from those trained by the legendary Batman. I congratulate you as they were some of my best." Said Nick continuing to clap.

"Save it, I don't know why you want the Scarecrow but he is going right back. As for you and your boys I'm sure we can find a suitable prison for you in Gothem." Said Nightwing.

"Thanks for the invite but I'm afraid we will have to pass. As for the Dr. he too is coming with us." Said Nick.

"In case you haven't noticed there aren't many of you left. You saw how we took down the rest and you will be no different." Said Batgirl.

"I beg to differ, but unfortunally we won't have the chance to find out who would have won. Now step aside as we have places to go and a schedule to keep." Said Nick walking forward.

"You must be crazy, you aren't going anywhere except to jail." Said Nightwing preparing to fight.

Nick stopped and looked at him. He then looked over his shoulder and saw that Terrell had rejoined the group. After Terrell gave him a short nod he turned his attention back to Nightwing.

"I suggest you get out of our way now or every inmate in Arkam will be incinerated." Said Nick looking straight in Nightwing's eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Batgirl.

"Before we came here my boss thought it might be a possibility that you would interfere. So he gave us some insurance. Before we came back to the Lobby I instructed one of my men to use that insurance. In his back pack was an incinerator bomb with a range of 200 meters. Which is about the length of the detention cells hallway. My man set the timer for ten minutes and I am guessing about two minutes have passed since then. So although we are out of range here the criminals back there are not. They may be the scum of the Earth but your hero code won't let them die. Your choice is either to stop us or try and stop the bomb. It has a fail safe that it can't be moved once activated so taking it out of here to catch up with us is not a option. Time is ticking, now only a little over seven minutes left. We are going to walk by you and the choice will be yours to stop us or save a bunch of murderers who will still try to kill you if you save them." Said Nick as he continued walking towards the hero's'

His other men joined him and picked up their fallen comrades along the way. As they walked on both Nightwing and Batgirl tensed their bodies frustrated at the position they had been put in. But as Nick walked up to them they realized they had no choice and moved out the way to let them pass. As they did so Nightwing grabbed Nick's shoulder.

"This isn't over, me and you will meet again. And next time there won't be enough insurance in the world to save you." Nightwing said.

Nick smiled at him before spitting right in his face. He then laughed and continued right out of Arkam as the rest followed.

Fire burned in Nightwing's eyes as he wiped the spit from his face. He started to go after them when he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Batgirl holding him."

"Later, we have to disarm that bomb. Scum or not we can't let them die like that." She said before running down the hall to where the bomb was.

Nightwing looked one last time to where Nick had gone before cursing to himself and running after Batgirl.

Back at Cadmus underground headquarters security was in high alert in trying to find their escaped prisoner. There had never been a breakout before so this was new territory for all of them. But they had been trained to deal with this kind of situation and they used that training now.

"I want all hanger bays locked down. We will not allow him to escape using one of our vehicles. I want this place on complete lock down; no one comes in or out of this facility." Said Colonel Adams over the radio talking to all team leaders throughout the base. With General Ross cut off from communications inside the conference room he was next in command for base security.

"But what about the units returning here sir? If they can't enter where should we redirect them to go?" Said Captain Woodsen over the radio."

"Redirect them to one of our supply depots. This base is off limits to all until the prisoner is found. Also I want the guards redoubled around the Justice League cells. Send a group of Ultramen to guard each. The last thing we need is for this Green Goblin to break them out and join forces." Said Adams.

Once he got an affirmative from all his people he put away his radio and surveyed the scene. He was currently in the control room overseeing every function of the base. For now he though he had all the bases covered. The council was secure in their conference room in which no one could go in. He had all vents sealed and gassed so the Goblin could not escape through there. He had the League secure and his troops was searching the base section by section to find the intruder. He ordered the alarm to stop ringing as by now everyone in the base knew what was going on. He looked down at the blueprints of the base to see if there was any place he could have missed. He saw none and came to the conclusion that the Green Goblin would be found in time. Cadmus had come too far to let this purple and green freak ruin all their plans now. Adams could not, would not, let that happen.

While the Colonel might have thought he had every area covered he was wrong, For at this moment the Green Goblin was hiding in none other than the laundry room. The place where all the soldiers' uniforms were cleaned and folded until use. The Goblin was sitting behind one of the wash baskets going over the inventory of weapons he had acquired during his escape. Currently he had one high powered rifle, two service pistols, and five grenades. He had an extra clip for each gun so he could last a while in a gun battle.

"Stupid humans, they always underestimate the Green Goblin. Those fools had no idea how quick I heal. Well, I made sure that they paid for that mistake." Said the Goblin laughing to himself.

The Green Goblin remembered back to his escape. He had been lying prone on an exam table wearing nothing but his underwear. A doctor had come by to check his vitals and that's when the Goblin made his move. He thrust his hands around the doctor's neck easily breaking the restraints that had been around them. He then snapped the doctor's neck before the man could make a sound. As the man fell lifeless to the ground the Goblin freed himself from the rest of his restraints and stood tall. He saw some robot in the room with its back turned and the Goblin acted on instinct. He lifted the exam table and smashed it over the robot destroying it.

The noise caught the attention of two guards outside and they rushed in with their gins raised. Goblin reacted by holding the table like a shield and ran towards them. The guards fired but it bounced off the metal exam table. Once the Goblin was close enough he used the table to ram both guards against the wall. They fell to the ground hard and Goblin proceeded to ram them three more times making sure they were dead. Once he was satisfied they were he put the table down and took their weapons. As he was about to leave he saw his suit in the corner and they had sewed it back together from his fight with that red monster. Goblin put on his suit and swore he would find that red beast and make him pay for hurting him.

Goblin then left the infirmary and walked down the halls. He had no idea where he was but it seemed to be some kind of military facility. This theory seemed to be confirmed when he encountered a patrol of guards walking his way. They saw him and immediately opened fire. He returned fire while running down another hall. Shortly after he lost them he heard an alarm and figured he was the cause. After avoiding other patrols he found himself in the laundry room which had no one in it and that was where he was now.

Returning to the present the Green Goblin finished checking his inventory. He strapped the riffle over his right shoulder and held a pistol in his left hand. The other pistol he slid into his back boot. As for the grenades he tied them around his waist. He then kept still and waited for any noises. After hearing none he slowly got up and walked towards the entrance. He peeked out and looked down both ways. He saw it was all clear and was about to walk out when he suddenly had an idea.

He looked back in the room as saw all the uniforms. A smile came to his face as he walked back inside the laundry room and picked up a newly cleaned uniform. It also had a name tag on it that said Daniels. Why didn't he think of it before? They were looking for the Green Goblin. He was sure very few of the people on this base had actually seen Osborne. He quickly removed his Goblin costume and put on the uniform. He then put his uniform in a duffel bag he found. He but the bag over is shoulder and found a mirror. He now looked like any other soldier. Unless he ran into the real Daniels he could walk around the base with no one the wiser.

"Now all I have to do is figure out a way for them to let me off this base. I'm sure by now they have it on lock down and won't let anyone out until they find me. Wait, that's not true. They won't let anyone out until they find the Green Goblin. Well if they want the Green Goblin, I will give them the Green Goblin." He said to himself looking at the duffel bag and a plan formulating in his mind.

TBC


	17. Pursuit

Disclamer: Don't own the DC or Marvel Universe.

Maid of Mer: Thanks for the review as always and glad you like the story

Dr. Doom: You are mistaken, Cadmus plans to brainwash them after the Justice League is destroyed. They are going to be their true bad selves when they take on the League and Avengers. Cadmus uses supervillains themselves for their goals so finding out their recruits are also supervillians won't be too much of a shock. I liked Ras Al Gual as well but things must change eventually.

SpartanCommander: He sounds like one hell of a guy. Never heard of him but like I said I get all my information from the cartoon series. I don't really read comics. Any suggestions you have about the new group's leadership I would love to hear. Of course I will ask permission and give proper credit before I use any of your ideas.

KaliAnn: Not all agreed with the killing innocents. But they are blinded by their goals and that is always dangerous. I wanted the Metabreed to be a surprise, I bet you forgot about them from earlier. Don't forget Red Skull is uniting all gangs and the metahumans were once gang members themselves. I thought about adding them but they are loner's like their boss Batman who is not a full member of the League.

Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story.

"What in the world is going on here? First the alarms and now these Ultimen flunkies. I want some answers and if I don't get them I will just keep talking. I have an incredibly fast metabolism so I never get tired of talking. Hell, if you don't believe me just ask Batman over there. I can talk for hours without ever taking a breath. I remember this one time-"

"Oh would you just shut up! They told us how annoying you are but now I can see that they don't even know the half of it. Besides that gravity beam they should have put a gag over your mouth. It's your most dangerous weapons of all." Said Wind Dragon of the Ultimen.

He along with the other Ultimen and guards were tired of the Flash's constant talking. Ever since they came top keep guard of the cells he never shut up. Wind Dragon hoped the other two groups of Ultimen guarding the other leaguers were having better luck than his group was.

"No way, I'll keep talking until I get some answers. Like grandma Flash use to say nothing worth-"

"That's it, I can't take it anymore! This guy is driving me insane. Cadmus is going to kill them all anyway I say we just do the deed now and get rid of these pests once and for all." Said Black Vulcan turning towards Flash's cell and powering up for a killing blow.

LongShadow calmly put his hand on Black Vulcan's arms and lowered them.

"You know that Cadmus does not suffer disobedience. Their time will come, for now just tune him out and pay attention to the mission at hand. We are to prevent anyone from entering here and we should concentrate on that and that alone." Said LongShadow.

"Our friend is right Vulcan. The red headed motor mouth will have his day. Until then stay focused on the assignment at hand." Said Wind Dragon as their leader.

Black Vulcan slowly nodded and turned his attention back to the door.

"So you're here to stop someone from coming in. That must mean there as been some kind of break in. The Justice League has finally found us and will kick your tail getting us out." Said Flash in an excited tone.

A laugh came from one of the Wonder Twins.

"Think again Flash; the Justice League is still just as clueless as ever. They're not here and they are not coming to save you." Said the male twin.

But you just said…" The Flash started.

"No, you said the stuff about the League. The truth is that all this is over someone trying to break out not in."

"Who?" Asked Batman speaking for the first time throughout the Flash's dialogue. Being in the same cell block as Flash was truly a cruel joke by Cadmus. They couldn't have been more opposite and constantly complained. Batman did consider Flash a friend, but spending the amount of time he did with the speedster would make anybody unstable.

"So the Bat speaks, wonders never cease. I thought you were a mute by how quiet you were over there." Said the Female twin.

"I am not concerned with what you thought. You are nothing but a genetically created child with no opinion of your own or free will. I simply want to know who has broken out. That is the only possible information you could give me that would be of value to listen to." Batman said to the female twin.

She became furious but her brother stopped her from losing her cool.

"Stay cool sis, he is just trying to rattle you. After all behind that cell and with no utility belt words is all he can use. But to answer your question Batman a freak Cadmus captured a little over a weak ago escaped form the infirmary. Everyone in this place is looking for him. Sorry to dash your hopes that it could be one of your fellow leaguers." He said.

"Good or bad guy?" Asked Batman simply ignoring the first part of what the male twin said.

"Considering Cadmus caught him on his way to blow up a school I would have to say bad. Funny how the Justice League wasn't around to stop him huh?" Responded the male twin.

Batman said nothing and continued to look at the Ultimen.

"Wait, if he is one of the bad guys why do you think he would come here? Surely a guy like that wouldn't go out of his way to save us." Commented Flash.

"The thinking is that he might try to break you out as a distraction. While all of Cadmus was dealing with you he would take the chance to escape. I find the scenario unlikely myself but orders are orders. Now you know what's going on so shut up. Do like your friend Batman and keep quiet until they catch the guy and we can leave you alone." Said Wind Dragon leaving no room for argument.

Flash nodded his head and relaxed on the floor. The gravity machine keeping him grounded didn't really bother him anymore as he had pretty much become use to it.. He still craved the need for speed but concentrated more on finding a way out of here. He had tried to work something out with Batman but he said they were being watched and any plan they formulated would be stopped before it even got a chance to start. So Flash closed his eyes and kept hope that the Justice League would find them before Cadmus decided they longer needed them alive. By the way the Ultimen were talking it seemed that wasn't too far away from happening.

Elsewhere in the building the patrols were still looking for the Green Goblin. Almost 60 percent of the base had been searched and yet there was still no sign of him. But the soldiers weren't worried, they knew that wherever the Goblin was he was trapped inside the base and it was only a matter of time before he was caught.

"Hey Tom, where do you think this whacko could be hiding?" Asked Alex of one of his fellow soldiers as he and two other patrolled the base.

"If I knew that then we wouldn't be looking for him would we? I swear Alex sometimes I wonder how you graduated from West Point. You may know how to carry and use a gun but in regular life you're a moron about things." Said Tom as an answer.

"Hey man I asked you to stop picking on me about that. I don't have a high IQ as most of you guys but I deserve to be here. Cadmus just doesn't pick anyone; they go through a whole selective process and only choose the best." Defended Alex.

"In that case there must have been a computer error when they chose you. I just can't see any other way that you got in." Said Tom.

The two soldiers began to argue back and forward before they wee finally silenced by their last member.

"Would you guys keep it quiet, we are supposed to be in stealth mode. This Goblin guy can probably here you a mile a way with all the racket you two are making. Save it for later, we have a mission to do." Said the soldier name Antonio.

That seemed to do it as the other two stopped arguing and settled on glaring daggers at each other. Antonio simply rolled his eyes at their antics and continued to pay attention to his surroundings. He didn't know what terrible thing he did in a past life to deserve these two but decided he was more than paying for it now. He tuned them out and stayed focused on his objective. Although he thought finding the Goblin was very unlikely as he had probably heard his comrades arguing and ran in the opposite direction.

As it turned out Antonio was only half right. The Goblin had heard the argument, but he did not run in the other direction. On the contrary, this was just the opening he had been waiting for to go through with his plan. There didn't seem to be any cameras around so this would be his best chance to escape this place.

The Green Goblin stayed hidden around the corner until he heard to soldiers come in range. He then removed the pin from one of his grenades and counted to two before throwing it around the corner into the oncoming soldier's path.

"Grenade!" Yelled Antonia trying to push his comrades to safety.

But it was already far too late and the grenade exploded about a foot from them and sent them flying back a couple of feet before landing on the ground dead.

The Green Goblin waited a moment before walking around the corner and seeing all three men on the ground motionless. He wasted no time in running up to one and stripping him of all his clothing except for the underwear. He then took out his costume from the duffel bag and put it on the corpse. He then put the man's uniform in his duffel bag. He then took out another grenade, pulled the pin, stuffed in the duffel bag and threw it down the hallway. Seconds later it exploded and the bag and all its inhabits were engulfed in flames. Now there was no evidence of a switch.

The Green Goblin then turned his attention to the man now wearing his costume. He hated to do what hade to be done but he had no other choice. He gripped his riffle and fire two shots into the mans face. Now both the mask and the face behind it were unrecognizable. That way those who did know what Osborne looked liked wouldn't be able to verify it wasn't him until it was too late. Same went for anybody who knew who this man really was. He then moved the man in the Goblin costume to the other side of the soldiers making it appear that soldiers had killed him shortly before they were killed by a grenade he had thrown. He then looked around to make sure he hadn't left any bases uncovered and took one of the radios and began the second part of his plan.

"Come in, someone come in. I have just found two soldiers down as well as what appears to be the Green Goblin. I am on the third level, hallway D, please send assistance as soon as possible over." He said ending the transmission and putting the radio away. It wouldn't take long for someone to show up so he walked the halls intending to go up. Soon The Goblin would be declared dead and the lock down would be over. Once that happen he would leave this place and be free.

Back in Dakota the state's richest man Edward Alva was currently taking a soak in his inside pool located in his mansion. He was joined by three bikini young ladies who rubbed their hands all over his body making sure he was comfortable. Even though Alva was in his fifties he still enjoyed the company of young ladies. Nothing was beyond his reach as he owned most of the Dakota property. The only problems he had were the constant metahuman attacks and all the damage they caused. Not to mention the people of Dakota still blamed him for the metahuman outbreak even after he had been cleared of all charges in court. Of course it helps when most of the legal system was in your pocket. Alva was brought out of his state of arousal when one of his staff came into the pool room.

"Excuse me sir, but you have to follow me." Said his Chief of Staff.

Alva opened his eyes and blew out air of disgust.

"I told you never to disturb me when I am in the pool with my guests. I would think you know better Jake after serving me for all these years." Responded Alva.

"I do sir, that is why I wouldn't bother you if this wasn't urgent." Said Jake.

"Very well, what is so important that I must leave the pleasant company of these lovely ladies?" He asked.

"The building is currently under attack sir by various metahumans. I fear that their target may be you and that is why I wish for you to follow me to the underground shelter which is covered with 10 feet of solid steel." Said Jake talking faster than normal.

Alva's eyes nearly popped out of his head at this news. He quickly shook the ladies off of him and got out of the pool. He didn't bother drying off and headed straight for the door.

"Why didn't you say so you idiot? There is no time to loose; those freaks want my head on a platter." Alva said walking past his Chief of Staff.

Jake said nothing use to the insults over the years and followed right behind his employer.

"What about us?" Yelled one of the girls.

"Checks in the mail, get the hell out." Responded Alva not turning around and continuing out the door with Jake right behind him.

As they went down the stairs leading to the basement Alva saw his staff running around like crazy. He also saw monitors that showed what was going on. He saw several metahumans attacking his building from the outside with various attacks. He also some that some had managed to enter the building itself and were slauntering his security. People were burned, frozen, electrocuted, sliced, dismembered, pounded, and anything other form of death they could think off. Alva had never anticipated an attack on such a high scale and his security was not prepared for one. All Alva could think about as he was led to his shelter was that those corpses better hold off the invaders long enough for him to get to his shelter. He paid them good money and even in death they better protect him.

Alva was starting to feel the building shake and that was not a good sign. He hadn't felt the building being attacked earlier because of the hard material the building was made out of. Since he was feeling it now the metahumans must be causing some serious damage. Finally Alva reached his shelter and punched in the code. The door opened and he and his Chief of Staff went inside. Jake then closed door and punched in a different number causing the door to lock.

Alva looked around the well furnished shelter and nodded his head. He had a refrigerator and bar that was fully stocked. Not to mention an entertainment center and a nice sofa to sit in to watch it. In the back of the room be had a bedroom and a bathroom. He could stay here for weeks. By that time those damn metahumans would get tired looking for him and go away. Convincing himself all he needed to do was wait he sat on the couch and turned on his big screen TV.

"Relax Jake, they will never find us and they don't have the power to break through here. We will just wait them out and they'll leave when they get board. That's one thing you can count on with teenagers, their short attention spans." Said Elva watching the stocks.

"Perhaps you are right sir, but to be on the safe side I will watch the monitors in the back room. Please call me if you need anything." Said Jake heading back into the monitor room to seem what was happening inside the building.

Alva simply waved a dismissive hand at him and concentrated on his program. Just then a red flash appeared and blocked his view of the television. Alva began to stand but a hand pushed him back down.

"Don't bother to stand Alva, I can find my own way in this place." Said Flashpoint. Unlike the others he didn't get his powers in the big bang. He wore a special belt that he stole from a scientist that made him super fast. But just like the others Static and his crew had found a way to defeat him. Except as a result of the defeat he no longer needed the belt to maintain his high speed. He was now altered so that he could become super fast at will.

"How the hell did you get in here? This shelter is covered by 10 feet of steel and there is no way you could have gotten in." Steamed Alva.

Flashpoint was about to answer when he saw Jake run out the back room raising his weapon. Flashpoint wasted no time going super sonic and knocking the weapon away. He then slapped the Chief of Staff silly 20 times in under a second and the Jake went down hard and did not get back up. He then ran back standing in front of Alva.

"Now before we were so rudely interrupted you asked me a question. I'm quite surprised Alva as a man of your intelligence should have figured it out by now. At certain speeds of vibrations any object is capable of phasing through matter no matter how thick its density. So you see you could have 20 inches of steel and it wouldn't have matter to me in the least. Now if you would please give me the code I can let the rest of my friends in." Finished Flashpoint.

Now Alva had a smug smile on his face.

"You may have gotten in but the rest of those hoods don't have that king of ability. I'm not giving you the code to open the door and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind." He said.

Instead of looking upset Flashpoint simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, I tried it the easy way but the truth is I don't really need your help to figure out the code."

Flashpoint then walked over to the code keys and started pressing several combinations in a blur. Alva could do nothing but drop his jaw as his mind told him at this rate Flashpoint would have the correct code in no time.

"Wait, maybe we can make some kind of deal. I'm rich and could give you anything you want. You aren't even a bang baby so you have no reason to be upset with me. Just tell me your price and-"

Alva was cut off by a ringing sound and the door slowly opening. Once it did several metahumans came inside, all with an evil smiles pointing in his direction. For maybe the first time in his life Edward Alva felt true fear.

Cadmus Headquarters

"Goddammit what is taking them so long! They should have apprended this nuisance by now. Whoever is in command is screwing up big time. I should go out there and take command of the search. After all I am the head of security of this base."

"No one is going anywhere General. We are all going to stay in this room until we are told it is safe. Colonel Adams is more than qualified to handle the situation and you know it. Now remain calm and we will be out of here soon." Said Amanda.

"I still want to know how this Green Goblin escaped in the first place. This breach never should have occurred and I am concerned that it has." Commented the Secretary of State.

"Relax, I personally had a hand in putting in these security systems. As long as the soldiers use them right they will pinpoint this Goblin's location and then get rid of him. I may not like the military but I will say this much. When it comes to exterminating someone there in no one better."

"I hope you are right, if this Goblin got out he might contact the Justice League and then we would be in deep trouble. Especially with none of the clones here and only the eight groups of Ultimen to protect us." Added Dr. Burke.

"We have very little to fear in that regard Professor. Don't forget that this Green Goblin is from another dimension and by all indications a bad guy. It is highly unlike that if he did the impossible and escaped that he would try to contact the Justice League. He would most likely try to contact supervillains who are largely employed by Cadmus whether they know it or not. Still, all this is irreavent because he will not leave this base alive." Finished Amanda.

Before anyone else could add anything Amanda's radio went off. The all kept quiet as Amanda took it from her waist and talked into it.

"Colonel Adams, what is the status of your search." She said turning up the value so all the council members could hear.

"The search is over mam, we have found the escapee." Replied Adams.

There was a slow release of breath throughout the room as the Council members now had smiles on their faces.

"Good work Colonel, I am correct in assuming that the Green Goblin is dead as I ordered?" Asked Amanda.

"Yes Ms. Waller, the prisoner known as the Green Goblin is defiantly dead. Cause of death appears to be from a high powered riffle blast at close range. His face is entirely unrecognizable but his costume still remains. Also I have two dead soldiers near the body. By the scorch marks they appeared to be killed by some kind of grenade. It is my opinion that the Green Goblin threw a grenade at them shortly before they put a bullet through his face. These men died with honor and I would like their records to show as much." Said Adams showing pride in his men.

"As you know Cadmus is completely off the books but some kind of recognition will be given, you have my word on that." Said Amanda.

"Thank you Ms. Waller, I will hold you to that. What do you wish us to do with the Green Goblin's body?" He asked.

Amanda was about to say increate it but stopped herself.

"Take it to lab two for observations. This man showed incredible strength in overcoming his injuries in such a short time. I'm sure are scientist would like to dissect him just to see what made him tick." She said.

"Consider it done Ms. Waller. Also I am calling off the lockdown as the threat has been neutralized. You and the others are now free to leave the conference room." Responded Adams.

"Thank you, and good work Colonel. I will also make sure that you are recognized for your above average performance in working for Cadmus."

Adams thanked her and ended the transmission. Amanda then put the radio away and addressed the room.

"As I said, the situation has been handled. We can all now leave and return to our daily boring lives." She said with humor.

The rest laughed at the joke with a mixture of amusement and relieve that the danger had passed.

However what none of them actually knew was that the danger wasn't over at all. They had no idea that the man they found in the costume wasn't the Green Goblin at all. The actual Green Goblin was actually alive and walking. The soldiers had played right into his hands by buying the set up he had created. The lock down was now over and the Goblin had a chance to escape. In fact at this moment he was walking up to the higher levels to find a way out of here.

So far very few people had said little to him other than a nod or ask if he seen the Goblin. Now that the Goblin situation was taken care of nobody hardly bother to say anything to him at all. To them he was jus any other soldier walking through the base on his way to some kind or errand. From what casual conversation the Goblin had started he discovered a few key points. One, that the base was underground. Two, the only way to leave it was through a tunnel or aircraft pad which had to be signed out before hand. This would be difficult as the Goblin had no idea how to forge papers to give him permission to take a vehicle and leave the base.

As he was still thinking of ideas to pass he suddenly found himself at a platform. He looked up and saw several cars, planes, and helicopters in what was some kind of hanger. This must be the platform from where they left the base he thought. He saw a few people he assumed to be mechanics working on the machines. He also saw some armed soldiers but not as much as he expected. Many must have just left after the lock down was called off he figured.

"Hey buddy, you mind giving me a hand here? If you could pass that wrench over there I would appreciate it." Said one of the mechanics near him working on some kind of helicopter.

The Goblin hesitated before deciding he didn't want to draw attention to himself and should help the guy out. He leaned down and picked up the wrench handing it to the mechanic.

"Thanks, I glad you aren't one of the snobby soldiers they have around here. You know, those that think we are under them and shouldn't dirty their hands helping us out."

Personally the Goblin thought all humans were beneath him but thought it wise not to express that thought.

"Yeah, I can tell you are the kind of guy who respects what we mechanics do. After all without us you guys would never get anywhere." He said laughing lightly.

The Goblin said nothing and started thinking about a way to distance himself from this man without drawing attention to himself.

"I've been working on this thing for over a week now. General Ross himself is the one who caused the damage to it. Seems he took a beating in trying to capture some of them so called heroes. I got it fixed for the most part but there is still some kind of signal coming from inside of it that I just can't find. It's not really a big deal but I can't help in wanting to solve a mystery, know what I mean?"

The Goblin was quickly become frustrated with this man and had to hold back from tearing him limb from limb.

"The only way I can really tell where it's coming from is to turn this baby on. A test run would give me a better indicator on where the problem is. But I ain't no pilot and all the pilots on this base are too busy to fly a simple test run. They say they only using their piloting skills for actual missions, not for a simple mechanics curiosity. Jerks, I mean I'm just asking for a couple minutes. It isn't an actual mission so they wouldn't have to go through any of that paper work and make a flight plan in advance. I guess some people just have their heads so far up their ass that they can't see anything on anyone else." The Mechanic finished saying twisting a bolt in the helicopter.

All the annoyance the Green Goblin had for this man disappeared after that long speech. This babbling idiot had just given him the chance he was looking for. But he knew he had to be careful in what he was about to do next. If he seemed too eager to help the man he might get suspicious of his intentions.

"You know if you really need someone to do a test run I could help you out." He said casually.

The mechanic stopped his work and looked up at the Green Goblin.

"Really, you mean you're a pilot?" He asked.

"That's right, been one for five years now. My shift doesn't start for another hour. I'm sure I could squeeze in that time to help you out." Goblin said.

"Man, you really are one of the good ones." The mechanic said standing up. He then put his hand out. "The names Joe and I really appreciate you taking your free time to help me out."

Goblin returned the handshake.

"Don't worry about it, I appreciate all the hard work you and the other mechanics do for us. The names Daniels and I am ready to leave whenever you are."

"Good, just let me contact the control room and wee should be out of here in ten minutes or so." Joe said jogging off.

The Goblin slowly smiled at the humans stupidity. Soon he would be off this base, and then he would find the wall crawler. He still wasn't sure about everything that was going on but had a hunch that Spiderman would.

Back in the lab the doctor and his staff were beginning the autopsy.

"All right people I want some blood drawn before it becomes diluted. Perhaps we can find what gave him his special healing abilities there. Then I want his marrow sucked dry. Cadmus has given us free reign so don't be shy." Said the head doctor.

His staff immediately followed his orders and did as he asked. Blood was drawn into a tube and placed in a computer scanner. This scanner would break down the blood to its very core telling if it had some unusual compounds in it. This computer was linked to Cadmus's own super computers so it would have all available data to compare that Cadmus had.

The marrow was then sucked dry and placed in another container. It was then put in a refrigerator so it could be study later once sterilized. The Doctor then began his casual observations into his recorder.

"White male, age hard to determine but speculate late twenties early thirties. Weighs hundred and seventy five pounds. Cause of death appears to be a high powered weapon blast to the face, apparently close range. Have already extracted blood and marrow to deduce if any anomalies present. Next step will be to-"

"Excuse me Dr. Bryce but the computer has found a match from the blood." Interrupted one of his assistants.

Dr. Bryce turned to him shocked.

"The computer has found the source of the anomaly already?" He asked surprised.

"No sir, it has found something else." His assistant said.

Bryce had a small frown before walking over to the computer himself to see what he was talking about. Once there it only took him seconds to figure out why his assistant had interrupted him. He walked quickly to a phone on the wall and dialed a number.

"This is Dr, Bryce from Lab 2, please tell the General to come here immediately."

A few stories above the lab the real Green Goblin was suited up and in the pilot seat of the helicopter he was going to take on a test run. He was waiting for Joe to get back from getting final clearance. The Goblin was becoming impatient but forced himself to remain calm. This might be his only chance to get out of here and he couldn't screw it up. He finally saw Joe heading back his way and get in the passenger seat side of the helicopter.

"We are a good to go buddy. Their about to raise the platform now and then it will be smooth sailing. I can't thank you enough for doing this for me. Say if you have time how about after we finish the test run you and me get something to eat in the cafeteria?" Asked Joe excitedly.

The Goblin smiled at him and gave a short nod. Once Joe turned away the Goblin's smile vanished and he had to hold in a snort of disgust. There was no way he would ever spend time with this man in the future. He was the most annoying human being he had even met and couldn't wait when the time came to end his life. The Goblin felt the platform rise underneath him and started the engines, freedom was at hand.

"What in the hell is so important Bryce that I had to come down here personally? All you have to do is see what made the corpse tick, how hard can that be?" The General asked in exasperation.

"The better question is general is just what kind of games are playing here?" Dr. Bryce shot back.

"Games, just what are you talking about Doctor?"

Dr, Bryce led the General to where the tube laying in the computer was.

"I am talking about this General. I did a standard blood test of the corpse and scanned it through the computers to see if it could come up any anomalies. As you know the computer is hooked up to Cadmus's mainframe and has a wide range-"

"Get to the point doctor." Said the General impatiently.

"My point is in scanning for anomalies it also scanned the DNA. As you know the computer has blood samples of all Cadmus soldiers from their physicals. From the DNA we got a match. This is body of Private Christopher Pike. As his blood is already on file I can already tell you that he has no anomalies. Now as I was saying General what is the meaning all of this?" asked a frustrated Dr. Bryce.

The General for his part was unable to speak. The implications of what the doctor had just told him were dangerous. There was no way someone from the base was the Green Goblin since he came from another dimension. That meant someone must have put the costume on him and staged the entire set up. And there was only one person who would do such a thing.

Completely ignoring Dr. Bryce's complaints the General grabbed his radio from his pocket as fast as he could.

"This is General Ross, reactivate the lockdown at once. The prisoner known as the Green Goblin is still at large and may be attempting to escape. I repeat reactivate the lock down, no one comes in or out without my permission.

Unfortunally the General's warning came just seconds to late as the Goblin took to the skies and the passage to Cadmus closed behind him.

"Alright let's take it 5 miles south and then head back. That should give me enough time to- " Joe was cut off by a hand around his throat. Joe then looked to his new friend Daniels who was cutting of his air.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to shut you up. While I am thankful for your assistance in getting me out of there your usefulness to me is now at an end." Said the Green Goblin looking straight in Joe's eyes.

Joe tried to say something but the grip around his neck was just too strong.

"You always said you wanted to fly Joe. Well as my thanks allow me to give you a true experience in flying." Said Goblin kicking the passenger door open and shoving Joe out of it. Joe fell through the air screaming until the Goblin could no longer hear the screams over the rotors. He then closed the door and flew on his way.

"Someone took out by personal helicopter, how the hell could you let that happen we are in lock down damnit." Screamed the general into the radio.

"It was taken out before the second lock down was established sir. One of our mechanics said the copter had some problems and he needed a live test run to check it out. He and one other pilot were the only two people to enter or leave the base in the last hour."

"Damint, who was s this mechanic?" Asked the General.

"His name is Joe Hanson and he has been with Cadmus since the beginning, everyone knows Joe."

"Fine what about the pilot, what was his name?" The General asked fearing it was someone with Pike's uniform.

"According to the flight plan Joe wrote out it says the guy name is Nathan Daniels."

That information caught Ross off guard. He was sure the Goblin had switched with Pike so he could flee the base. Another idea popped into his head and he switched frequencies so that now he was talking to the entire base.

"If a private Nathan Daniels is on the premise please go to the nearest phone and contact me directly. This is urgent; please respond as soon as possible." Said the General.

He waited for a few moments praying that he was wrong and that the Green Goblin was still in the base. His hopes were dashed when his radio came on.

"This is Private Nathan Daniels, how may I be of service General?" Asked a voice over his radio.

"Damnit, did you just take a helicopter out?" The General asked already knowing the answer.

"No sir, I have been patrolling the halls with my units for the past half hour." Came the response.

"Private, since you are on patrol I suppose you must be in uniform."

"That is correct sir."

"Do you happen to have a spare uniform and could someone get to it?"

Not that I know of, wait. Yes I remember, I presently have on my spare uniform. I have yet to pick up my original from the laundry."

"SON OF A BITCH!" The General yelled in fury nearly crushing the radio between his fingers. The bastard had done it; he accomplished what no one else had been capable of. He actually escaped Cadmus headquarters. The entire base was now in jeopardy. He thought fast and switched frequencies to the upper platforms.

"Get every plane and copter you can in the air immediately. The private Daniels who just flew out of there is a fake. He is actually the escape prisoner Green Goblin. You must bring him down at all costs. This entire base is at risk. Spare no one; bring that son of a bitch down." Yelled the General in uncontrollable rage. Cadmus couldn't afford this, not now. He would stop this mad man; no one escaped the raft of General Ross.

TBC

Things are coming to a head as Cadmus faces one of its greatest challenges. I am getting a lot of hits but not many reviews. Please do so so I can tell if there is still interest in me continuing this story.


	18. Pursuit part 2

Thanks for the great reviews. I know its been awhile but I will definitely write this story to its end.

SparantanCommander: Thanks for all your suggestions as they are very helpful. Glad you are enjoying the story and thanks for the constant reviews.

Fireinu: Thanks, I will complete this story.

KaliAnn: My mistake, his name was Speedwarp not Flashpoint. I had it right in an earlier chapter don't know why I got it wrong this time.

Dr. Doom: He is a threat because someone could spot him and find Cadmus's base. Cadmus fear someone like the Justice League getting that information not the Green Goblin himself.

Maid of the Mer: I will continue this story thanks to reviews like yours.

Star's dreams: Yours might be one of the best reviews I have ever gotten. I'm grateful for it and there are still many more surprises to come.

X-Over: The Red Skull's organization will play a big part but you will just have to keep reading to find out what. I really hadn't planned on involving the Joker anymore besides the little part I gave him. But it is a good idea and I will consider it. Don't think I will be bring more marvel characters over as this fic is big as it is. But who knows, I might change my mind.

Mr. Chaos: Glad you like the story and don't worry the he Goblin isn't done with Cadmus yet.

Gijinka Renamon: I have no idea how many chapters are left. I originally plan just for just Spiderman to help the League and about a dozen chapters. Of course that has all changed now and I'm making it up as I go.

Nightbug08: Haven't heard from you in a while and glad you are still reading. More chapters to come.

"What is the problem ensign? On the comm you said it was urgent." Stated J'onn looking over the technicians shoulder.

"I believe it is sir, we are receiving a strong signal. You told the entire staff to contact you if this signal ever appeared." Said the technician.

J'onn took a moment to try and figure out what order the Tech was referring to. When he failed to pull the information from his memory he decided to simply ask.

"I'm don't remember that particular order; please enlighten me on what kind of signal this is." Said J'onn.

"It is the signal that Spiderman gave us sir. You remember a little over a week ago when he said he planted some kind of tracer on the General's helicopter?" asked the teck.

J'onn could only nod his head mutely as he now knew fully what the technician was talking about. During an ambush by Cadmus Spiderman had helped save seven league members from being captured. In the debriefing afterwards he had told them about the tracer he a planted on the General's helicopter before sending it into orbit. But it had only a short range and the signal was lost. The league had since boosted the tracers receiver but as yet got no signal. If what he was hearing was correct that had just changed.

"Well that signal has finally appeared on our radar sir. I can pinpoint the exact location when the tracer starting transmitting." Said the technician in obvious excitement.

J'onn shook himself and looked at the technician with serious eyes.

"You mean you actually have the coordinates on where the signal came from after it left what ever shielding blocked its transmission before?" Asked J'onn with hope in his voice.

The technician nodded his head and gave him a big smile.

The Martian Manhunter wasted no time and contacted the substitute League council members with his telepathy telling them to report to the conference room at once. Once he was sure everyone got the message his eyes dimmed and he returned his attention to the technician who gave him such wonderful news.

"You have done well Scott, thanks to you and the others we may finally be able to free the other founding members. Send this data to the main conference room at once. It would appeared that we now have a chance to go on the offensive." Said J'onn turning and flying to the conference room as fast as he could.

Down below in the underground headquarters of Cadmus General Ross was going nuts. As far as he was concerned they weren't moving fast enough to catch the escaped Green Goblin.

"Move your sorry asses you bunch of rookies. That bastard could be miles away by now telling anyone who would listen the location of the is base. That is unacceptable, Cadmus has come too far and too many good soldiers have died in this war. I want this guy taken down and I want him taken down now." Yelled the General in fury.

He was on the top platform of which the Goblin had only escaped minutes ago. Because of the constant lock downs it had taken time to get troops up here and board to various helicopters and jets. So far only two helicopters and one fighter jet had been sent out. There were no other Cadmus units already on the outside close so all the perusing units would have to come from here. The General constantly yelled at his troops convinced three aerial vehicles was just not enough. As the General continued to bark orders his second in command Colonel Adams walked up beside him."

"Sir, if I may interrupt-"

Adams was cut off as the General turned in his direction showing a vicious snarl.

"What the hell do you want Adams!"

"Sir, I don't believe that all this yelling is helping the men. If anything you are distracting them from doing their jobs more proficiently. If you would just take the time to calm down-"

"Shut your trap Colonel! Don't you dare tell me how to run my men. I'm the General and you are the Colonel. Which means I am in charge and you are the subordinate. Don't forget your place as you can easily be replaced." Steamed Ross.

"As can you General, and by your recent failures that time might be closer than you think." Said Adams demonstrating that he was not intimated by the General in the least.

At this statement the General's eyes widen and his body shook with rage. He pushed a stiff finger in the Colonel's chest and talked very slowly.

"You listen here Adams, what you just said to me is insorbination. I am fully within my rights to put a bullet through your thick skull and leave your corpse to rot in the scorching heat outside. I am aware of my lack of success recently and don't need you to remind me of it. But this current problem is completely your fault Colonel. You were in charge when the breakout happen and screwed up royally. You have single handedly done what none before you have accomplished. You have comprised the position of this base and all those that dwell within it. In doing so you have no justification to tell me how to do things. I'm cleaning up your mess Colonel, don't get in my way ever again." He said jabbing Adams in the chest twice for emphasis before turning away.

Although the General was done Colonel Adams was not.

"Blame me all you wish, but you are partially to blame as well. I warned you to put an extra guard detail on the prisoner but you waved my concerns aside. Perhaps you will do a better job of cleaning up my mistakes than I did cleaning up yours." Said Adams.

In a movement impressive for a man his age the General turned and let loose a right cross to Adams face. The punch connected and Adams staggered back a few steps. However he stayed on his feet and stared strongly into the General's eyes.

"I'll give you that one, but you only get one free shot. Next time I'll fight back, and trust me old man when I put you down you will stay down." Said Adams before turning and walking back the way he came.

The General continued to look at him as he left with his fist shaking. He looked forward to their next confrontation. Shaking that thought aside he retuned his attention to his men and started once again to bark orders at them.

Up in space another heated argument was taking place.

"I don't know what the problem is. If we know where they are we should go there and take back our people. All this talking is just a big waste of time." Said Wildcat.

J'onn had called the six substitute council members to the conference room to discuss the newest development. Reactions were divided but Wildcat was most plain in his opinion that they should act now and save the Elites.

"But that is just the problem Wildcat. We don't know if the Elites are actually there. Thanks to the Avengers we now know that they have several different installations. For all we know this could be another supply depot. If we go down there an attack and they aren't there we would have tipped our hand and gained nothing. We have to be positive this is where the originals are being kept before we make a move." Said Captain Atom bringing his military experience to the table.

"I don't agree, so what if we take this place down and the originals aren't there? Cadmus is still the enemy and any hurting we can put on them is a good thing. They won't know how we found place. Hell if they haven't found the transmitter Spiderman place in the General's helicopter by now then they never will." Added Green Arrow.

"Interesting you should bring that up." Commented Dr. Fate.

"What do you mean?" Asked Green Arrow.

"How do we know that they didn't find Spiderman's transmitter?" Answered Fate with another question.

"Don't you think that if they had they would have removed or destroyed it? I mean, why comprise their base?" Asked Black Canary.

"Perhaps because they want to lead us into a trap." Answered J'onn figuring out where Dr. Fate was going with this.

Dr. Fate nodded his head at the Martian indicating he was right.

"Yes, a full assault could just be what they are hoping for. Several Leaguers all in one place ripe for the picking. So many possibilities and yet so many different outcomes that our actions could bring." Said Fate.

"But that is only one possibility. Besides Cadmus would be stupid to think they could take down 30 or 40 odd heroes at one time no matter what kind of trap." Said Wildcat smugly.

"I'm afraid I would have to disagree with you there Wildcat." Said Steel the only other member who hadn't contributed his opinion yet.

All eyes turned to him at his statement

"Why is that?" Asked J'onn curious.

"Cadmus has already shown that they have distinct knowledge of our strengths and weakness. You all might have forgotten that Power plant trap nearly two weeks ago but I haven't. They knew just how to take us down and did it cleanly and swiftly." Said Steel.

"But they caught of us guard that time. Even if this was a trap we would be prepared for the possibility that Cadmus would be waiting for us. If we hit them hard enough and quick enough I think we could overcome any possible trap." Argued Green Arrow.

"I don't know man; Cadmus has been researching us for years. In that time they have probably devised a way to take anyone of us down. Hell, they didn't even know which Laagers would be sent to their fake power plant emergency call. But they still exploited all our weakness and without the help of Spiderman we would have been finished. I just don't think an all out assault on a place we know nothing about is the best course of action to take." Finished Steel.

"I have to agree, trap or not there are just too many unknowns to properly form a plan of attack." Said Captain Atom.

"I say we use brute force plain and simple. We have been of defensive from Cadmus since the beginning and I am tired of it." Said Wildcat.

"I have to agree with Wildcat. It's time we took the offensive and show Cadmus that the Justice League won't be pushed around." Added Green Arrow.

"One should never attack in haste without knowing all variables. I say we go on the side of caution and try to learn more information before we proceed." Said Dr. Fate.

"I don't know what we should do next. Both options have their good and bad points but I can't decide. Which means that the vote is three to two in favor of waiting to gather more information. You're the deciding vote J'onn." Said Black Canary.

The Martian looked at all those around the table waiting for his decision.

"I must side with the majority as I feel we just don't have enough information to act on. With that said we must devise a way to gather more information so we can plan an effective way of attack." Said J'onn.

As they all thought about this a beeping sound came into the room. J'onn pushed a button and a screen came from the ceiling. A face then came on the screen showing the tech who had traced the signal.

"I trust you have beeped us to inform us of some new development?" Asked J'onn of the face on the screen.

"Yes sir, sensors have just detected several aerial units on a course parallel to the helicopter with the tracer in it. At their current rate of travel they will reach the helicopter in fifteen minutes." Said the tech.

"Is it your opinion that they are trailing the helicopter or in pursuit of it?" Asked Captain Atom.

The tech took a moment to answer because he was so shocked that they asked him for his opinion.

"In my opinion sir I would say that they are in pursuit of the helicopter. The formation of that flight pattern is familiar to me when I worked over sea's. It is a standard attack pattern that is generally used to completely destroy a target." Said the tech.

"How many aerial units are in pursuit?" Asked Captain Atom.

"There are currently eleven units. Our database has labeled them as 4 Helix helicopters, 5 AK-17 stealth jets, and two Hueys."

"Very good, continue monitoring them and report of any new developments." Said J'onn.

"Yes sir." Said the tech before disappearing off the screen. The monitor rose back into the ceiling and closed behind a trap door.

"It appears that we have a most interesting new development." Said Dr. Fate blandly.

"Yes, but just what does it mean. Why would Cadmus be going after the General's helicopter?" Said Green Arrow confused.

"Perhaps the General had fallen out of favor with Cadmus and is running for his life." Suggested Black Canary.

"That seems unlikely; I know the General and he is committed to the destruction of the Justice League. There is no way he would turn on them. It has to be something else." disagreed Captain Atom.

"The question before us is just what that something else is. One likely scenario is that someone is on the helicopter who isn't suppose to be." Said J'onn.

"You mean some of the Elites might have escaped?" Asked Steel with a mixture of disbelieve and excitement.

"Possibly, but that is only one scenario. Not to mention if it was one of them they would try to contact us. Yet there has been no contact of any kind." Said J'onn.

"I don't care who it is. Whoever it is Cadmus wants them destroyed badly if they sent all those units out. I say if Cadmus wants it so badly we should take it away from them." Said Wildcat.

"Even I must admit that his idea has merit. Any leverage we can gain against our enemies we should take." Said Dr. Fate.

"But aren't we just going in circles here? I mean this could all still be some kind of trap to lure us out. At the same time it might not be a trap and we would be fools not to take advantage of it. It's just all so confusing." Said Black Canary shaking her head.

"Indeed, the descion has already been made. The Justice League must gather more information before moving forward. We must discover their plans and what all this is about." Said J'onn.

"Understood, but we have still yet to come up with any ideas to gain anymore information. Unless that is changed I say we take our chances and take these bastards head on." Stated Green Arrow.

"No, I have a better solution. We will send someone in to follow all these vehicles back once they complete their mission. Once inside their base this person will learn all he can and send the information to us. Once done we can create a plan of action. At the same time our operative will ensure if the Elites are there that they remain secure during our assault." Said J'onn.

"That is a lot of responsibility to put on one person J'onn. Just who did you have in mind for this assignment?" Asked Captain Atom.

"Who indeed, Cadmus insists they know all our identities so even in our formal wear any of us would be identified by any surveillance in the facility." Stated Dr. Fate.

"I know, they probably even have something that could detect me if I morphed to looked normal. Which is why the operative won't be anyone from the Justice League. For that matter none of our allies. Cadmus has gathered extensive knowledge and might detect anyone of them." Said J'onn.

"So don't keep us in suspense who is it going to be?" Asked Wildcat losing patience.

"No matter how vast Cadmus knowledge there are two heroes on this Earth that I guarantee they don't know the identity of." Said J'onn.

"Who?" Asked Black Canary on the edge of her seat.

"Simply they have no knowledge of these individuals because they are not from this planet. More specifically not from this reality." Said J'onn.

"You mean…" Started Steel.

"Yes, I am referring to the secret identities of Spiderman and Captain America. If we send one of them in Cadmus will have no information on them at all. Either of them would make the perfect undercover agent." Said J'onn.

"Interesting, but I would discount Spiderman. Even though I have not seen the man behind the mask by talking to him and seeing his actions he seems young. I would suggest Captain America because of his age and military experience." Said Fate.

"Yes, I too agree that Captain America would be the ideal choice. Is there anyone against this course of action?" The Martian asked.

All the members shook their heads in the negative.

"Very well, I will contact him now devise a way for him to follow Cadmus back to their base.

"So how are you feeling about the big day tomorrow Cap? I don't envy you of trying to convince the world that the Avengers aren't just a bunch of vigilantes imposing their will on others without fear of reprimand." Said Beast Boy aboard the Justice with Captain America, Speedy, and Gear at the controls.

"You forget young one that this will hardly be the first time I have to convince people that the Avengers are here only to help. Even back in the day with the Red Skull people were scared the Avengers would take over if they were successful. Which meant being freed from one dominant power only to serve another." Said Cap.

"You mean to tell me there were really people who didn't want the Avengers to succeed?" Asked Speedy in disbelieve.

"No, they wanted the Red Skull stopped no matter the cost. It's just that people often fear what they don't understand. But through our exploits we slowly got them to see that we didn't wish any power over them. Our only goal was to rid the world of evil and bring back the peace. Our actions now are showing that. The press conference tomorrow will only reinforce the good we are already doing in." Said Cap.

"Do you really think Cadmus will seek us out? I mean we do share their ideas on doing what has to be done damned the consequences. But you already said that we won't be controlled by anyone. I'm not sure that is something they can live with." Commented Gear from the controls.

"Our purpose is only to get Cadmus to make contact with us. Either they try to get us to join them or they try to destroy us. No matter which path they choose we will show them just how much we are not like the Justice League." Said Captain America with steel.

"What do you mean?" Asked Speedy.

"I mean that if Cadmus declares war on us that is exactly what they will get. We won't risk our lives just to prevent ourselves from taking theirs. Like the Justice League I believe that all life is important. But unlike them I believe that your life is more important than your enemies. If you have to kill a man to survive you do it. If they have no respect for your life than they don't deserve anything better from you. It's a hard lesson, but one we Avengers must take to heart. If Cadmus attacks us it will be their blood coating the battlefield, not ours." Captain America finished.

The other Avengers didn't know what to say to that so they didn't say anything at all. The silence was interrupted by a ringing noise coming from the Justice console. Gear checked it out and turned back to the others.

"We have an encrypted call from the Justice League. Apparently it is very urgent and they want us to respond at once."

"Our the encryptions you installed in the Justice working properly?" Asked Cap without hesitation.

Gear took a moment to check the improvements he and Cyborg had made themselves. The Justice League was good but they were better.

"Yeah, we are secure." Answered Gear once he was satisfied.

"Good, answer them." Commanded Cap.

Gear nodded his head and the verbal transmission came in loud in clear without any static. Thanks largely to the improvements from the young hero's.

"This is J'onn contacting the Justice. Is Captain America currently there with you?" He asked.

"I'm here J'onn, what can I do for you?" Responded Cap.

"There is a situation that we acquire your assistance for. Did Spiderman tell you about transmitter he planted on one of the Cadmus helicopters?"

Cap took a moment to think about that.

"Yes he did I remember now. He left the receiver with you to see if you could boost the signal and find where the helicopter was taken. Last I heard there has been no progress since then." Answered Cap.

"That has just changed. The helicopter has left the area that was blocking the signal and we now have it on radar."

There were gasps inside the Justice at this news.

"That's fantastic news, have you planned an assault on its location? Is that why you our calling us to join in?" Asked Cap excited about the news himself.

"I'm afraid not, for now we have decided not to attack the base until we have more information." J'onn then went on to tell them in detail how the council had came to that conclusion.

"I see your point. It could be a trap and these other vehicles chasing the helicopter makes it even more confusing. How exactly can the Avengers help?" Said Cap after going over all the information he was given.

"Actually whose help we really need is yours." Said J'onn.

"Mine, what exactly can I do?" Asked Cap confused on where the Martian was going with this.

"We need someone to go inside this new base to find out if it is truly where our comrades are being held. A Cadmus has photographs and information on all of us no members from the League can participate in this mission. Also there is a chance that Cadmus knows the identities of some if not all of your young Avengers. But there are two members of your group that Cadmus has no information on."

"I gather you are referring to Spiderman and myself. They don't know who we really are because neither of us are from this world. I see the logic and am impressed by it. But it still begs the question of how exactly I get inside this base."

"Yes, that is a problem we have yet come to a solution for. It is our hope that by putting our heads together we can come up with a good plan to get you in." Said J'onn

Captain America leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He complied all the data he was given and started going through scenarios in his head. He went through one after the other in seconds deciding that they would be unsuccessful.

"I repeat Avengers do you hear me? I haven't heard anything back and I am concerned that our connection has been broken.

Beast Boy looked at his leader who appeared to be sleeping but knew that he was actually deep in thought. He decided to speak to calm the slightly panicking Martian.

"We hear you; Cap is in deep thought and probably needs silence to concentrate. Please hold off on speaking and he will get back to you in a minute." Said Beast Boy.

"Very well, but remind him time is short." J'onn said before remaining silent.

Captain America was still going through scenarios in his head. He was using everything he knew about the Justice League, Avengers, and Cadmus. Although he didn't know it the distortion caused from being in the anomaly so long actually slowed time around him. He was going through plans in seconds which if he was in real time would take hours. Finally he came up with a scernio he liked and opened his eyes.

"J'onn, how long until those other vehicles reach the helicopter?" He asked surprising everyone with his sudden outburst.

There was silence from the other end for a few moments until he got his answer.

"According to out instruments the helicopter will be overcome in about 10 minutes."

"Alright then I have a plan. But your are going to have to trust me and it requires precise timing." Said Cap.

"I do, what's your plan?"

While the League and Avengers were making plans the Green Goblin was trying to figure out just where he was and where he should go.

"Where the hell is a map in this thing? I have no idea where I am are where I am going. Those idiots have probably discovered my trick by now and will come after me. I need a place to lay low and think things out." The Goblin said talking to himself.

So far he knew that the helicopter had six missiles, 4 barrels of machine gin fire, and a Gravity beam. But even in his insanity he knew this would not be enough to fight off the units the owners of the base would send that he just escaped from. Although he proved he was smarter than them he saw the vast arsenal they had. Going into battle with them was just not an option. As he continued to go through the controls looking for something useful he finally found something.

"Finally, this thing has a GPS system. I can find out where I am and where the nearest city is." He said.

He turned the system on and it showed him that he was located just North of Houston Texas. Right now he was in the dessert region and the next town was 14 miles away. This was good news and he started to smile. However his smile quickly disappeared when alarms starting going off.

"What the hell is that!" He yelled out loud

The computer screen changed to now showing eleven white dots only 6 miles behind him. The Goblin then typed in some commands and the computer told him what the dots represented.

"Damnit, the bastards caught on faster than I though they would. I'll never make it to town before they catch me. An a all out battle is out of the question so I'll have to think of something else." Said the goblin tying to think of a way to get himself out of this mess.

Not too far behind him General Ross was leading the charge in one of the jets.

"How much longer until we are in firing range pilot?" He asked from the back preparing himself to blow the Goblin out the sky.

"At our present speed about 8 more minutes sir. Don't worry, we'll catch him long before he reaches civilization." Answered the pilot.

"Good, I want to be the one personally responsible for bringing this son of a bitch down. No one makes a fool out of me, no one." Said the General.

"If that's the case sir I suggest you contact the rest of the units and tell them that. Your original orders were to kill on site so one of them might beat you to it." Said the pilot.

"Good thinking, patch me through to the rest of the fleet so I can tell them."

"Yes sir." A pause. "A line to the fleet is now open sir, they await your orders.

"This is General Ross speaking to the fleet giving chase to the escaped prisoner. When we are in range you are to act in support to myself. No one fires on the Green Goblin unless he manages to evade me first. I din't want a single shot fired until I do, is that clear?"

He got several responses indicating that they understood.

"Good, this is General Ross signing off." He said ending the transmission.

"Well said sir, there will be no confusion about who is taking this guy down." Congratulated the pilot.

"Indeed, now let's keep moving so the Green Goblin knows who will be taking him down as well." Commanded the General.

However what the General didn't know was that all the responses he got back to his orders were not voluntary. Inside one of the Helix helicopters there were three more people inside it than there were suppose to be. The three extra passengers were Captain America, Bumble Bee, and the Atom. They had teleported inside the helicopter during the General's speech and knocked out all the crew except for one before they were ever noticed. The Atom was currently piloting the helicopter while Bumble kept guard over the unconscious soldiers. For his part Captain America had a sleeping old on the remaining awake soldier now that he had answered the General and was no longer needed. The solider eventually faded out and Cap let him drop silently to the floor.

"So it's the Green Goblin their after. I remember Spiderman telling me about him. If the Green Goblin was a Cadmus prison then there is a good chance that the Justice League is being held there as well." Said Captain America

"I agree, I've already rewired some of this copters systems so it appears one of out engines have blown out. We'll use your idea and head back to the base claiming we need repairs. I've already got the location from the computers memory." Said the Atom.

"Good, use voice you got from the voice copier you got from the pilot to tell him we are heading back to base." Said Cap.

"What about these guys, we can't go into the base without explaining what happen to them. Maybe we should have the League transport them some where else so they won't be in the way." Suggested Bumble Bee referring to the soldiers they had knocked out.

Captain America answered her while stripping the man of his costume.

"Too dangerous, Cadmus might not have detected our transportation before but they will not miss a second one. No, once far enough away from the fleet we will fly low and drop these guys to the ground. With no communication devices on them they won't be able to send for help and there is no one for miles around here." He finished taking off the last of the man's uniform.

"Sounds like a plan to me, now keep quiet I'm about to send the transmission." Said the Atom. He adjusted the voice copier around his neck and connected to the jet the General was here.

"This is Helix two sir, I'm afraid we have to break off our pursuit. Our right engine has overheated and we must return to base in order to get it repaired. Please respond so we know we have your permission." Said the voice of the pilot.

Nothing was said for a while until a response finally came back.

"This is the General; my sensors tell me you do have an overload. Return to base immediately and have bit repaired. We will continue the hunt without you, Ross out."

"Thank you sir, good luck." The voice said before cutting the transmission.

"Man that thing is really something, did you make that yourself?" Asked Bumble Bee impressed with the device.

"Sure did, I'm glad Cap suggested I bring it. Alright hold on everybody we'll turning around." He said steering the helicopter back towards the way it had come from. He flew back smoothly as the vehicles behind him moved out the way hearing the conversation with the General.

"You might want to turn around Bumble Bee, I about to change." Said Cap being the gentlemen as he started taking off his own costume.

"No problem, I'll just keep my eyes on these guys. I just wanted to thank you for getting me involved with this, it means a lot to me that you trust me enough for this important mission." She said

"No thanks needed, you're an accomplished warrior and I trust you completely. Your talents were also needed in this operation for it to succeed." Said Cap changing into the man's uniform.

"Yeah, besides myself you are the only person able to shrink to a size small enough to enter Cadmus with Captain America undetected. It will be our job to scout ahead and then fly back to Cap to tell him where to go." Said the Atom.

"Just how do you plan on flying, you have no wings?" Asked Bumble Bee curious.

"Don't need them; I've built small jets inside the soul of my shoes. It will be like walking on air." Answered the Atom.

"Damn, you should get together with Cyborg and Gear sometime. I'm sure you brains would have tons to talk about." Said Bumble Bee shaking her head at that much brain power in one room.

To that the Atom simply smiled and concentrated on flying the helicopter.

"Alright I'm done, you all can look now. So what do you think?" Cap asked wearing the soldier's uniform.

The Atom and Bumble Bee turned around and looked him up and down.

"You fit the part perfectly, how does it feel to be in a private's uniform again?" Said the Atom knowing about his past in the military.

"Like a lifetime ago, which it was. You should start lowering our altitude now Atom. Bumble Bee start grabbing some of them and get ready to fly them out. Make sure they have a safe landing, we don't want anymore broken bones than we have already caused." Cap advised.

"Don't worry, they won't feel a thing." She said grabbing one and putting them over her shoulder."

A few minutes later the Green Goblins alarms went off again telling him that those following him were almost in firing range.

"I hear you, shut up you blasted machine!" He yelled slamming the controls. The alarms stopped and the cockpit was silent once again.

"Fine, if those bastards want me so bad I'll give it to them. Since running isn't an option an air fight it is." He said preparing all the artillery systems.

"Outnumbered or out gunned it doesn't matter. The Green Goblin never loses and its time I showed these fools just why that is." He said turning the helicopter around and flying right into the direction of his pursuers.

The Goblins flight change had been recorded by the pilot of the lead jet and he told the General so.

"So, he wishes to face his death head on. Brave but very stupid." He said gauging a lock on his adversary.

"Will be in firing range in 10 seconds sir, get ready." Advised the pilot.

"Don't worry soldier you just keep the jet straight. Leave the carnage to me." The General said keeping focus.

The seconds ticked by slowly until the General's radar had a lock and binged loudly.

"See you in hell freak." The General said as he pressed a button and a missile flew out heading for its target.

Hope that was enough drama for you. Keep viewing to see how it turns out for everyone one involved. Next chapter should be up soon.


	19. Infiltration

Maid of the Mar: Glad I decided to continue too. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

X-Over- Glad you enjoy the story and thank you for all your help. I have seen you crossover site and would very much like to join.

DianaRulz- The answer to that will come up in the next two to three chapters.

SpartanCommander- General Ross is underestimating the Green Goblin and it will prove a bad mistake on his part. I know Spiderman has snuck into many places but he can't pull of the act of being a solider. He has no training in that field like Captain America. I said Venom joining the Avengers was possible but not likely.

KaliAnn- Thanks, I tried to make it believable as possible. Who will prevail will be answered in this chapter and the next.

star's dreams- I try to keep it interesting and will keep the surprises coming. The dog fight will come to its conclusion in this chapter. The fate of the founders in the next.

Thanks for the reviews and a special take you to X-Over. He had agreed to be my beta reader for future chapters and hopefully this will make the story be read more smoothly.

The Green Goblin saw the missile heading for him and didn't hesitate on a course of action. He turned the helicopter just enough so that the machine guns on the side were pointing in the missile's path. He then fired several rounds causing them to impact the missile's warhead. The result was simple as the impact caused the missile to explode a safe distance away from the Green Goblin and created a small smoke screen between the two forces. The Goblin smiled after the explosion.

"You pathetic humans will have to do better than that. The Green Goblin will not be taken down so easily." He said to himself driving the helicopter towards the smoke that the missile's explosion had caused.

"Damnit, he shot the missile down before it could reach its target. Move us in closer pilot I want another shot at him." Demanded the General furious that his first attack had been unsuccessful.

"Yes sir, the smoke from the explosion is starting to dissipate now so we should have a visual in a few moments." Answered the pilot maintaining his course.

Although the pilot was patient for the dust to settle the Green Goblin was not. His helicopter flew right through the smoke and fired both barrels of machine gun fire at will. Such a move could be considered wasteful as the helicopter could not have possibly identified a target behind the cloud of smoke. But the Green Goblin was far from doing anything logical. Although he could not see his targets he knew the general area they were in. By firing blindly in that location he was bound to hit something.

And in this case he did. Because the General was such a stickler for protocol and proper formation. Therefore the units following him formed almost two perfect straight lines making them an open target attack wise. What was also a mistake was that since the General had ordered them not to fire unless the Goblin got pass him they were largely relaxed in their cockpits. Because of these factors the combination of helicopters and jets were caught almost completely off guard by the Goblin's undisciplined way of attack. As bullets came flying in their direction they quickly attempted evading maneuvers to prevent themselves from being cut in half.

"Hold on!" Yelled the pilot of the jet carrying the General as he swerved sharply to avoid the onslaught. Because he was at the front he saw the Green Goblin's attack first and had enough time to get out the way. Unfortunately those behind him didn't have the same advantage and weren't quite so lucky.

One of the jets directly behind the General caught several rounds to its front and cockpit. The pilot died almost instantly while the gunner in the back tried to regain control of the jet. But it was useless as the bullets had totally shredded the controls. Seeing no other options he ejected and flew into the air just seconds before the jet started its dive to the ground. Once it hit the jet exploded and fire flew across the barren land.

But the jet would not be alone in its fiery fate. One of the Helix helicopters too had taken numerous rounds while trying to escape. Except that these bullets had pierced the main engine and set the whole helicopter ablaze before any of the occupants inside could even attempt an escape. The inferno fell from the sky and crashed in similar fashion to the jet and more fired raped the ground.

The other units had managed to escape any crippling blows and flew back into formation. However what one of the remaining jet sensors had failed to pick up was that one of the Goblin's bullet's had nicked their fuel line and it was slowly leaking fuel. Although it was not a danger now it could be one soon.

"That psycho! What kind of attack was that?" The General yelled after composing himself from the surprise attack.

"It would appear a very effective one sir. One Helix and one AK-17 have been destroyed. The rest of the fleet is reorganizing itself and preparing to fire on the enemy." stated the pilot to his commanding officer.

"I gave them explicit orders not to fire. This freak in mine to destroy and mine alone!" The General said outraged.

"Your orders were to not engage the enemy unless he got past us sir. Well he is past us and heading into the heart of our fleet. They must fire on him or risk destruction." Said the pilot.

The General was steamed at the possibility of having his kill taken away but knew that the pilot was right. Two of his units had already been destroyed along with the fine soldiers aboard them. Add that to the soldiers the Goblin had killed in his escape and he was racking up quite a number.

"Very well, but turn this thing around and get us in there. Even if I can't do the kill shot myself I still want to see the bastard go up in flames." Said the General somewhat reluctantly.

The pilot simply nodded his head and turned his craft around to reengage the enemy.

As the Goblin was in the middle of all the air crafts he saw them form a crude box in formation that was intended to make sure he didn't escape. He laughed at the very though of this.

"The fools, as if I have any inclination of escape. In this position these weaklings will have to make the first move and then I will counter attack. It is time to see just what these G.I. Joes are made of." He said changing the two empty machine gun barrels with two fresh ones. These were his last barrels so he knew he would have to make the shots count.

The Goblin didn't have to wait long as his helicopter's computer told him he had been locked on by several units. Seconds later his computer told him seven missiles had been launched at him and the alarms rung anew. The Green Goblin ignored them this time and concentrated on the task at hand.

Knowing that the missiles were coming from all different directions the Goblin pulled the stick back hard and went higher up in the air. The missiles matched his course and turned upward as well. The missiles were nearing him when he suddenly cut all power to the helicopter. By doing so the vehicle could no longer stay afloat and dropped like a stone.

The General saw this and laughed figuring out the Goblin's plan.

"Fool, once those missiles target something they go after it no matter what. Even if they can't detect an energy signature these smart missiles will continue to follow their original target disregarding anything else. He as just sealed his own fate." Said the General.

But so much like today the General was about to be proven wrong.

As the helicopter fell the missiles did indeed turned to match its dissent determined to destroy its target regardless of others. While most of the time this was an advantage this time it was exactly the opposite. Because the missiles were so intent on their target they disregarded one thing they shouldn't have, each other. As the missiles turned downward to pursue their target they crossed into each other's path without any hesitation. Such a thing proved disastrous as all of the missiles rammed into each other and exploded on impact. The combination of such explosive devices temporarily blinded all those involved in the air battle. And because all the vehicles were so close together they were in the explosion's shockwave radius and it caused their on board computers to malfunction

This happen to all of the participants except for one. Since he had powered down his helicopter none of his systems were affected by the shockwave. Shortly after the shockwave had passed the Goblin returned power to his vehicle and flew back into the air. He now had an advantage as his enemies and their vehicles were temporarily blinded by the explosion. His plan had worked perfectly and they had fallen into his trap without ever realizing it. It was now time to show them why they never should have attacked the Green Goblin. Lining up his targets, he fired both barrels of machine gun fire again at the unsuspecting targets.

Just as last time the pilots were caught completely off guard as they were just now recovering from the blinding explosion. Once they regained their eyesight they saw that their vehicle's controls were malfunctioning and sparks were flying. As they started to fix the problem they never saw the hail of bullets the Goblin sent their way. The Goblin's firing proved to be as deadly two jets and two helix helicopters were hit dead on. The only merciful thing was that these units probably incinerated their passengers before they ever knew what happen. After that the flaming heaps dropped from the sky and joined the already burning graveyard on the desert floor. The bullets had also hit one of the Hueys but they missed anything vital so the helicopter was able to stay in the air only smoking. However the damage had already been done as the Goblin had taken more than half his enemies down. Now there were only two jets, one Helix, and two Hueys one of which was damaged. The General noticed this and went livid.

"I don't believe it, look at the damage he has done! This freak is making us look like a bunch of rookies. He has gone too far. I will not allow one more men to die at his hands. Pilot, regain control of this thing and connect me to the Hueys." General Ross demanded.

"I have regained control sir, line open."

"This is General Ross to those flying the two Huey's. Release your packages at once; I'm tired of playing games with this guy." Said the General.

"Yes sir." Came the response from both Huey's.

Huey's were helicopters whose made job was to carry cargo. They had limited fire power and were built with large gas tanks to complete long journeys. As the back of the cargo bays opened the two Huey's cargo came out. In this instance the cargo happen to be 6 men on hover scooters carrying high-powered laser cannon's. These things could cut through steel and was one of many of Cadmus's original weaponry. As both sets of men flew from their cargo hold there were now 12 heavily armed hover scooters heading in the Goblin's direction.

The Green Goblin saw this and cursed. He had encountered these hover crafts when he first arrived through the portal and knew they were built for close range combat. He wouldn't be able to outmaneuver them the way he did the others. It was time for a change of tactics. Unfortunately he didn't know what that change was and he was quickly running out of time as the scooters came toward him with their guns raised to fire.

Away from the action the Atom was approaching the spot where the computer's memory core said it had taken off from. So far neither he nor the others saw anything but more desert. But that wasn't a surprise as they had guessed all along that the base was underground with special shielding that protected it from being found on any scanners or radar.

"Well this is the place, I guess we just wait and see what happens." Said Atom.

"Is there nothing in the helicopter's core memory that tells us what to do next?" Asked Captain America.

"No, from here we are on our own. But if I would have to guess it shouldn't take too long until someone tries-"

"Base to Helix what is your status? Why have you returned without the others from the hunt?" Came a voice over the radio interrupting Atom.

"-to contact us. Looks like I was right. Stay quiet while I respond." The Atom said putting is voice changer over his mouth.

"Pilot to base, our right engine has overheated and we had to return to base for repairs. Your scans will verify this. Let us in quickly as we are dangerously close to a core explosion." Said the Atom in his fake voice.

There was silence over the radio and the three heroes waited to see what Cadmus's reaction would be.

"Our scans show that your right engine is going critical. Prepare to descend immediately and we will have repair teams already to assist you." Said the voice.

"Understood, ready when you are." Said Atom cutting the signal.

There was a slow release of breath from all those on board.

"You sure bluffed those suckers Atom. Looks like we'll about to head into Cadmus central." Said Bumble Bee.

"Indeed, it is time for the next stage of the plan." Said Cap picking up his costume and shield and giving it to the Atom. The Atom took it and shrunk the items until they could no longer be seen by the naked eye. He then put his hand in his pocket and brought it back out.

"Don't worry Captain America. I will take good care of your things." The Atom reassured.

Cap put his hand on Atom's shoulder.

"Of that I have no doubt my friend." Cap said

Just then the desert floor seemed to shift before their eyes. It then started to open up revealing a metal platform underneath. It was such an ingenious design that the Atom couldn't help but whistle.

"Got to give it to Cadmus, they may be a bunch of creeps but they sure know how to build impressive things."

"If this all turns out the way we want it we are going to destroy a lot of their impressive things. So I wouldn't get too attached if I was you science boy." Said Bumble Bee.

Atom simply shook his head and smiled used to the girl's blunt way of saying things in the short time he had known her.

"Alright Atom bring her in nice and slow. We are going to have to make this look good and we can't afford any mistakes." Said Cap being seriously

Both his comrades nodded and Atom slowly flew the helicopter into the giant whole in the ground. As he did so they saw steel pipes all around and electric currents going through them. Below them they saw several aerial as well as ground units with people walking all around them. This came as no surprise as they new Cadmus was a military base and would have such things. What was a surprise was six giant robots they saw scattered around the platform. They seemed to be around twelve feet tall and appear to be very bulky. They seemed to have several Gallant guns on them and also what appeared to be some rocket launchers as well. Cadmus had never used these in their battles with the Justice League before so they had no idea what to expect from them.

The three were brought out of their musings as the hatch around them began to close sealing out the sunlight.

"Alright I see them waving us towards the mechanics over there. It's time we go into action." Said Cap walking over to Atom. Bumble Bee did the same and they were all now grouped together.

"Alright folks get ready, I'm about to put on an Oscar winning performance." Said Atom turning on the helicopter's radio. At the same time he pressed some buttons on the helicopter and alarms started to flash inside.

"Base, we are experiencing major difficulties. I don't think the engine is going to hold." He yelled in panic. Just as he said that the right engine exploded and the helicopter went into a tailspin.

"Oh my god it's out of control! Everybody get out of the way!" Yelled one of the mechanics seeing the helicopter coming apart. He didn't have to repeat himself as several people moved to avoid the damaged helicopter's path. Seconds later the helicopter crashed and became an inferno on the platform. Rescue crews almost immediately responded and drove towards the crash to try and put out the fire as well as try to save any survivors.

The platform was in complete disarray so no one saw three insect-size super heroes fly away from the scene and to the platform stairs. During the helicopter's so-called malfunction the Atom had shrunk Captain America to miniature size along with himself.

Bumble Bee did so as well and together they carried Cap safely off the helicopter seconds before it exploded. They flew down the stairs halfway and then carefully put Captain America to the ground. The Atom then transformed him back to his regular size and he appeared like any other solider on the base with his stolen uniform.

"Me and Bumble Bee will scan ahead making sure there aren't any surprises. Once we are satisfied we'll begin to try and found out if the Justice League original members are here. And if so find a way to get them out." Said Atom into Cap's ear.

Cap simply nodded not wanting to appear to be talking to himself despite the fact that no one was around.

"That was a good idea crashing the helicopter. Not only will it serve as a distraction but Cadmus will assume the crew we dropped off was incinerated in the fire. Hopefully the Green Goblin will give us even more time by keeping the General and his forces busy." Said Bumble Bee.

With that the two miniature heroes took off ahead with Cap walking calmly behind them.

Though things were going well for the infiltration unit they were not going so well for the Green Goblin. In fact in all honesty things were going badly. Through his own skill the Goblin had been able to outmaneuver the jets and helicopters. But the scooters and their pilots were another story all together.

The Goblin was trying his best to avoid them but their up and close quick speed put him at a big disadvantage. The hover scooters were able to fly up close and fire a practically point blank range. The Goblin's helicopter had already suffered two direct hits from lasers blasts and he was having trouble continuing to fly. Not to mention the jets and helicopters that were still out there just waiting for the right moment to swoop in and take him out. Also the Goblin had already used up all his bullets and the missiles could not lock on to the fast moving scooters. The Goblin knew that now was the time for desperation. He had to do something quick or he would be destroyed.

He then remembered the one weapon in his arsenal that he had yet to use, the gravity cannon. He didn't have to be on target, just keeping a steady beam going and he was bound to his something sooner or later. He looked down to his control panel and saw that the cannon was already fully charged. He smiled as he turned on the machine and got his second wind.

He turned the gravity cannon on full blast and sent his helicopter into a spin. This had the desired effect as a blue stream of energy shot out in all directions looking for a target. In fact, in found several.

The soldiers on the scooters were surprised by the move and used their skills to fly out of the beam's path. But this wasn't easy as until now as they had been crowding the Goblin and have been only a few feet from him the whole time. This meant that there was virtually little room to navigate to avoid the beam. As a result three of them were hit by the beam and their scooter's functions shut down as a result of the gravity waves smashing the controls. The pilots went down with their scooters yelling at the top of their lungs in horror. Also two more scooters were destroyed when in an attempt to avoid the beam two soldiers had collided sending the pair up in flames. The Goblin had now decreased the hover scooter riders from twelve to seven.

However, he had no time to celebrate his small victory as alarms went off in his cockpit. He turned just in time to feel a missile hit the underbelly of the helicopter causing it to rock violently. Miraculously the tanks hadn't blown but he was now heavily damaged. Smoke was filling the cockpit and his sensors told him that the blast had destroyed his gravity cannon. For all intent and purposes he was now defenseless.

As he coughed form the smoke he saw a jet fly right behind him. Instinctively he knew it was the one responsible for putting him in this present situation. But what he also saw with his super human sight was a small leak coming from the jet as it passed. The Goblin quickly searched what systems he had operational and saw that he could still fire missiles. With the helicopter quickly coming apart he knew that he would probably only get a chance to fire one before it stopped functioning. But if his plan was successful that was all he would need.

He saw the jet turning around and coming back around for another pass. He also saw one of the Huey's advancing on him most likely deciding to take advantage of his machine being crippled. He looked out the side of his cockpit and saw four of the scooter riders have recovered and were coming up fast behind him. This was his chance and he couldn't afford to blow it. After all, his life was on the line.

The Goblin stood and the helicopter rocked again from laser blasts behind him. The Goblin ignored as he needed for it only to stay together a few seconds later. He locked on a missile to the damaged Huey and gave it a five second time delay to fire. He then smashed the glass in front of him and climbed onto the front of the helicopter as smoke flew out and the alarms went off again warning of immediate danger. Goblin saw the gas leaking jet fire a missile at him and counted down. Once he reached zero he jumped off the helicopter right onto the missile his helicopter shot off. He hooked his arms and legs around the missile trying to stay on and ignore the heat the missile was giving off.

He barely heard his broken helicopter go in flames as the last missile shot from it. The jet that fired on him pulled away thinking the missile the Goblin was riding was aimed at him. Therefore he was astonished when the missile went right by him. So astonished that he didn't notice the fire from the missile's propulsion ignite his gas leak and send the flames up toward his fuel engine. Neither did the four hover scooter pilots who were passing right under the jet noticed this when the fire reached the fuel line. The jet and the four scooters were all incinerated in the fire and very little time to see the coming of their own deaths.

The Goblin saw none of this though it had been his plan all along. What he did see was the missile was near the damaged Huey that he had sent it off to. He knew the damage made it impossible for the Huey to attempt any kind of escape so the missile would hit its target. He just had to make sure he still wasn't on it when it did.

As he saw the Huey vainly try to turn away he knew it was time to get off. He jumped unhooked his arms and legs around the missile and let himself be pushed off by the strong winds. He fell from the sky seeing the missile hit its target and see another one of his pursuers go up in flames. Meanwhile the Goblin flew back and grabbed onto the thing his sensors had said were snaking behind him, the last jet.

"Look at what that son of a bitch has done! He has nearly destroyed the entire fleet by himself. Now this bastard has the balls to grab on to us for a ride. I won't allow it. Pilot, shake this physco off." Yelled the General in uncontrolled fury.

"Yes sir." Answered the pilot and sent the jet into a spin. It went round and round but the Goblin refused to fall off. The pilot took them out of the spin as he considered new ways to get rid of his unwanted passenger. However the Goblin gave him no time because as soon as the jet stopped spinning he started climbing towards the cockpit. The winds were intense and his muscles felt like they would break but he refused to give up. He was more than a mere human; he was powerful and he would not back down from any obstacle.

"Enough bring up the canopy. I am going to end this right here and now." Said the General putting his hands in his pocket.

The pilot was confused by the order but did as his superior commander ordered. He flipped a switch that made the canopy move up no longer shielding them from the harsh winds.

The Goblin saw this and his own thoughts became confused. He was going to smash the canopy with his bare hands but they saved him the trouble. A slow smile came to his face until he looked at the General. More precisely the gun the General was aiming right at him.

"Dodge this." Said the General as he fired at the Goblin's head.

Unfortunately the Goblin could not and the bullet caught him right in the side of the head. Blood flew everywhere as his body twisted in mid air. He then flew off the wing and down towards the ground not making a sound.

The General smiled viciously as he saw the mad man fall to his doom. Many good men had died in this battle but they were now avenged. Equally important, Cadmus's location was no longer in jeopardy. It was time to return home and tell the others of his success.

"Alright pilot, contact those that remain of the fleet and tell them we are heading back to base. This has been a long day with numerous losses and I wish to rest."

The pilot nodded and told the rest to follow them back to base. Those that were left did as the three remaining hover scooters boarded the remaining Huey. The only other vehicle was the Helix and it too followed the General's jet back to base where they could rest and mourn the passing of their comrades.

If the General thought he had saved Cadmus's main base from being discovered he was very wrong. At the moment there were two Avengers and one Justice League member scouting out the entire base to see what kind of defenses it had. They were also trying to determine if the elites were being held here. So far they had found the information on the former but not the latter.

As Cap walked down the halls appearing as just another soldier Bumble Bee and Atom constantly reported back to him what they saw. There were numerous laser cannons attached to the walls that were mostly likely used for interior defense for the base. Not to mention that Atom had discovered canisters of toxins throughout the air vents that would prevent anyone from traveling through them. Added to that there were several soldiers as well as robots patrolling the base at all times with various weapons. These weapons included machine guns, laser cannons, freeze guns, stun guns, and an assortment of grenades and knives.

In his uniform Cap had walked by many people but was paid little attention. He knew that if he wanted to find out if the elites were here he would have to talk to someone. Also, he would have to talk to them in a way that they wouldn't become suspicious. Using the computers to find information was out of the question as the Atom told him an eye scan was required. Most likely to make sure anyone who wasn't in the computer memory couldn't use it. Since he knew he wasn't in the computer database casual conversation was his only option.

He saw two men coming towards him talking to each other obviously in some deep conversation. There were other people around but they seemed to be doing mostly maintenance. He decided that this was his best chance and walked in their path bumping in the one and causing him to lose his balance. Cap caught the man's shoulder and prevented him from falling.

"Sorry about that friend, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Said Cap releasing the man's shoulder.

The man looked up at him and had a small frown on his face before simply shrugging his shoulders.

"No problem, just pay better attention next time." Said the man.

"I will, this place is just so new to me and I'm having trouble keeping track of everything."

The man laughed and now had a smile on his face.

"New guy, huh? Yeah I guess this place can get confusing. Just where are you trying to go anyway?"

"I'm supposed to report to the cells to help relieve the current guys. I must admit I'm a little intimated by who I'm supposed to watch." Cap said taking a chance that the man would follow his lead and tell him if the originals were here or not.

"Don't worry about it, those Justice League freaks are sealed tight in their cages. The protection gig is nothing more than a baby sitting job."

Captain America fought to keep his excitement at finally having conformation. The original members of the Justice League really were being kept here. Now he needed to know more about how they were being contained.

"But what if they broke out of the cells? How are regular guys like me supposed to stop them?" Asked Cap playing the timid and confused soldier smoothly.

"Man they really didn't tell you much did they? Look if those freaks really did break out there is a group of Ultimen guarding each of them. In the League's weakened state the Ultimen would easy overcome them. By the way, which of the three cells are you assigned to anyway?"

Cap was confused for a moment until he figured out that the Original members of the Justice League must be separated into three different locations. He had to quickly come up with a response so the solider wouldn't become suspicious.

"I'm supposed to report to the one holding Superman." He said as the Man of Steel was the first name that came to his mine.

"Lucky you, you get the Cub Scout and the Amazon. I wish I was that lucky. That woman's got a great body topped with big breasts. I would love to have to stare at her for hours." He said laughing and his friend joined in.

Captain America forced himself to laugh with them but on the inside he was disgusted. To say such demeaning things about a woman was sick. If he didn't have to keep up the act he would have enjoyed knocking both of these guys out. Soon the laughter came to an end and the soldier patted Cap on the soldier.

"Anyway the cell block you are looking for are two levels down and at the end of the hall. Just show them your ID card and they'll let you in. You do have your ID card right?"

"Yeah, right in my pocket." He lied.

"Good, then you're all set. You have to excuse us as we have somewhere else to be. But it was good talking to you; hope to see you again soon." The man said walking off with his partner.

Cap watched them go and was pleased with the information he had gotten out of the man. The original members of the Justice League were being held here and they were divided into three groups with apparently two in each group. They were also guarded by these Ultimen who the Justice League had told him about. Their powers would prove formidable against their efforts to free the founders. He had to find the others and together come up with a solution to their next move.

As Cap continued his walk along the base Atom was listening in to an important conversation. During his survey of the base's defenses he had come across Amanda Waller walking past him with three men. Two seemed to be her guards while the other seemed to be explaining something to her. Knowing such a talk shouldn't be missed he directed his boots so that he was now directly above them and heard everything that they were saying.

"I still don't think that it is wise to leave the base at this time Ms. Waller. This base has been turned upside down by the escape prisoner and we are just now just getting back in control." Said Colonel Adams to Amanda.

"Ross has already led a small fleet to capture the Green Goblin. I am sure he has already succeeded in his mission and is on his way back now. My leaving will not be a problem." Argued Amanda.

"I have no problem with you leaving just not now. Just 15 minutes ago there was an accident on the platforms and a helicopter crashed." Said Adams.

Amanda stopped walking when she heard this.

"What happen, was it under attack?" She asked urgently.

"No, it was part of the General's fleet and had to return because of engine trouble. Unfortunately it wasn't quick enough and the engine exploded causing the pilot to lose control and crash. According to reports, all aboard were incinerated because no bodies were found in the crash."

Amanda began walking again with the rest following close behind her.

"Then there is nothing to worry about, a simple maintenance problem. I trust the crews up there have removed the wreckage?" Amanda said.

"Yes, what is salvageable will be used for parts. But this incident just goes to show we are not organized yet. If you could just delay the trip for an hour or so-" He was interrupted by his radio going off. He took it out his pocket and turned on the talk button.

"I am in the middle of something what is it?" Adams said losing patience.

"Pardon me sir, but we have just heard from the General. The escapee has been neutralized and he and the others are returning to base."

"Very good, did the General inform you of any damage done to the fleet?" Adams asked.

"Yes sir, I'm afraid that of the eleven units we sent out only three remain. They also have damage and maintenance crews are standing by ready for their arrival."

Colonel Adams cursed at the number of losses. He just knew that Ross was responsible for it.

"It seems the General has taken care of our Goblin problem. Now you have no more excuses to halt my departure to our other base. Tell them to have a form of transportation ready to take me to the air port." Commanded Amanda.

Adams clenched his teeth but knew that he had lost the argument. Not to mention that he had to obey a direct order from the head of Cadmus. He brought the radio back up to his mouth.

"Understood, make sure our fastest and most equipped helicopter is ready for launch. Miss Waller is about to take a trip and we want her comfortable and protected."

"Yes sir." Said the voice before cutting the connection.

"Now that that's settled let us go Colonel. The sooner I meet our new recruits the closer Cadmus will be to defeating the Justice League once in for all." Amanda said walking faster as the others matched her pace to keep up.

The Atom watched them go and decided he had learned as much as he could by following them. Besides, the microscopic tracker he had put on Ms. Waller would make sure he didn't lose track of her. Her leaving would be the best chance for him and the others to make their move. Also the general was heading back and even with his losses the Justice League didn't want to fight more people than it had to. He quickly flew off to find the others and tell them what he had learned.

Back in space there were more interesting conversations going on. A good number of the members of the Justice League were on the Watchtower's deck after being summoned. Many had left from Earth to report here to find out what was so urgent that all members not currently involved in a mission were to be there. Many talked among themselves to try and figure out what was so important.

"I don't know what all of this is about but I am almost out of patience. They say it's urgent but no one is providing any answers." Said Vigilante.

"Word is that the council has been in chambers for hours today. Also just before they closed the doors there was some big message from Earth." Add Elastic Man.

"Frankly, I think they just like throwing their power around and see how fast we would obey. I don't think there is any urgent crisis. If that's it then I'm seriously going to get pissed off. Me and Q were in the middle of something very pleasurable before we were called." Huntress said leering at the Question.

For his part he seemed to be blushing before shaking his head and clearing his throat.

"Don't jump to conclusions too quickly Huntress. All signs point to an epic battle about to take place." He said.

"I don't know what these signs are but if I don't get any answers in the next 10 seconds…" Huntress trailed off.

Suddenly, there was a commotion and all eyes turned to the platform above where the Martian and the substitute council stood.

"Friends, thank you all for coming on short notice. I know you are all confused on why so many of you were brought here without explanation but it was necessary. Our enemies have eyes and ears everywhere and we must be careful now more than ever before." Said J'onn

"That's all fine but you still haven't told us why we are all here. Just get to the pint so we can act." Said Hawk losing his patience. Dove put a hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him down and convince him to listen to what J'onn had to say.

"Very well, a few hours ago we received a signal from a tracer that Spiderman put on General Ross's helicopter almost two weeks ago. Until now the signal has been blocked by some kind of shield. That is no longer the case and we believe we have the location for Cadmus's main base where the founders are being held." Said J'onn.

After he said this there were many gasps in the crowd and a lot of people were talking about this new development. One voice yelled over the others to be heard.

"If that's true then what are we waiting for? Let's go down there and get them back." Said Vixen and others yelled their agreement.

J'onn raised his hand for silence and they did so.

"I said it is possible, this may simply be a supply base like the one the Avengers captured a few days. It may also be a trap set up by Cadmus. For this reason we have sent in an advance team to infiltrate the base and perform some reconnaissance. Once we have conformation, I assure you that we will go on the attack. I personally will lead the assault."

At this there were cheers and murmurs of agreement. However J'onn was not done speaking yet.

"For too long our family has not been whole. For too long have we been on the defensive from an enemy that we once considered allies. For too long we have had to do our duty while at the same time watching our back to make sure we are not betrayed. Well I for one say 'no more', the fear stops here. If our brothers and sisters are at this place we will free them. This family will be whole once again. No man, woman, machine, or monster will stand in our path. This day Cadmus will see the true power and resolve of the Justice League, and it will be they who tremble at our awesome might." J'onn finished with a strong voice.

At his impassionate speech the heroes in the crowd cheered louder than ever in an uproar. The very tower itself shook with their determination. They were more than motivated; they were ready to get their family back at whatever cost. Cadmus wouldn't know what hit them.

In one of Cadmus many corridors, the Atom was telling Captain American about the conversation he had overheard. He also told him he had put a tracker on Ms. Waller and he would be able to tell when she was leaving the base. Cap simply nodded leaning against the wall with his hand over his mouth appearing like he was yawning.

"Good work, and I have found out that the Justice League is here and the location of one of the cells. The other two shouldn't be far from it and you and Bumble Bee will have to take care of those." He said before going into more detail on how the founders were being guarded. Once he was done it was Bumble Bee's turn to give her report on what she had found out.

"Well it's a good thing you know where the founders are. Because during my snooping I found where their weapons and armor are being held." She said proudly.

"Good work. Where are they and how well guarded?" asked Cap.

"There're up one level an in a room marked 323B. As for as defenses very little man wise. Two guards guard the door at all times but they can be easily dealt with. The problem is when I used my small size to go under the door. The League gear is encased in three layers of electric force fields as well as motion laser sensors that move in a crazy pattern. Those laser beams are deadly. I shot them with my stinger on low yield and smoke appeared. Still, given enough time I think I could reach them."

"No, Atom will handle that. I'm sure the professor can come up with a way to get past the defenses. Also his ability to shrink objects will make it easier for him to carry all those things." Said Cap.

Bumble Bee frowned at this but knew that Cap was right.

"Alright we have confirmed the founders are here, what's our next step?" She asked.

"We have to alert the Justice League to attack. I think I can get a signal through once the hatch on the platforms opens for Ms. Waller to leave. My tracker will tell me when and where the League can teleport through without the shielding blocking them." Said Atom.

"I like it, but we better secure the founders first while the fight is going on. In my experience if a base is under attack and might lose they won't hesitate to kill their prisoners. Once you give the League the signal each of us will bust into one of the cells and free the founders. Once freed they can assist us and we will take the base with the help of the invading Justice League." Said Cap

"But how will we know when he gives the signal? We don't have any communicators to talk to each other." Said Bumble Bee.

"Not a problem, as soon as the League attacks alarms will go off everywhere in this base. They will tell you when it is time to strike." Said Atom.

With that concluded the three went their separate ways to the three cells in preparation for the attack.

A few minutes later Ms. Waller and the soldiers had finally reached the platforms at the top.

"Alright Colonel we're here, where is my transportation?" Asked Amanda impatiently.

"Right over there ma'mm, but we are waiting for the General and his group to arrive first. That way we don't have to open the hatch more than once. Cadmus's base has come too close to be discovered to take any unnecessary chances." Said Adams.

Amanda rolled her eyes at this but said nothing waiting for the idiot General Ross to arrive. She didn't have to wait long as Adams got conformation that the General was above and asking for clearance to enter the base.

"He's here; I'll escort you to your vehicle. Once the General lands you will be on your way." Adams said while walking.

Amanda said nothing and followed him as the hatch above the base began to open.

A few levels down Atom's tracker told him Amanda had reached the platforms. He was waiting outside the cell prepared to fight. Knowing now was the time he sent his signal and was pleased that it went through. That meant the hatch was opened and the signal was received. Now the true test would begin.

Back at the Watchtower the message was indeed sent.

"Message from the Atom, sir. Founders are confirmed at base and infiltration team is prepared to free them. Awaiting your assault to keep reinforcements busy." Yelled one of the techs down to J'onn.

J'onn nodded and looked at the nineteen other heroes with him on the teleportation pad. After they went down another group of twenty would follow. Cadmus would be facing nearly two thirds of the Justice League.

"Is everybody ready?" He asked to them all.

In response he got a big 'yes' from everyone. He then turned his attention to the tech behind the teleportation controls.

"Do it."

TBC

Hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter, the Justice League goes head–to-head with Cadmus at their base. It will be one hell of a battle.


	20. Siege on Cadmus

Disclamier: Do not own any characters from the DC or Marvel universe.

Can't believe it has two months since the last chapter. All I can say is that I got a new job and it has kept me pretty busy. But I finally finished this chapter and hope you all enjoy. I will try to post a new chapter every two weeks.

X-Over: Don't know if you got my email or not so I decided to post this now. If you have corrections I can always replace this chapter later.

Star's dreams- you will have to keep reading to see if the Goblin survived or not. I'm glad you enjoyed the dogfight as it really the first one I have done in detail. As for feeling sorry for Cadmus don't count them out so quickly. They have stayed ahead of the Justice League so far and still have some tricks up their sleeves.

Maid of the Mer- I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Spartan Commander- You are full of good ideas and am considering using some. Though Spiderman won't become all powerful in this fic because it is more team based then on one individual.

KaliAnn- Glad you are enjoying the story and the action. I tried to make the way they entered the military base as believable as possible and by your compliments it appears I succeeded.

Doza- Glad you enjoyed it and I thought J'onn was ideal to pump the group us. He considers the founders his family and is determined not to lose another one. The people from the marvel universe will show up in the two more chapters and you will have to wait and see what I do with them. Thor will still be a while as I plan to have him enter in the final chapters. Right now I have no idea when that will be.

Relork Infernus- Glad to hear from somebody new who likes my story. No need to apologize just review now and continue to tell me what you think.

Well with that out of the way on with the story.

The General led the remaining of his group downwards into the base. He was proud of himself for accomplishing the mission of stopping the Green Goblin from compromising Cadmus's location. Although he was somewhat dejected and angry at the number of losses it had cost. Those who died were all good men and deserved a better way to die. But thankfully he was able to avenge his men. Now all that was left was to report to the council of his success and head home to take a well deserved rest.

"We are starting landing procedures General please prepare for some mild discomfort." His pilot informed.

"Take your time pilot, I am in no rush. Once again I have led my men to victory and will be pleased to give the council my report." Said Ross relaxing.

To this the pilot said nothing and turned on the propulsion jets underneath for their landing.

"Here comes General Ross now. To think 11 units brought down to three by one man." Colonel Adams commented.

"Yes, the Green Goblin did do a lot of damage. But the sacrifices were necessary to keep the safety and secrecy of Cadmus protected. They died performing and succeeding in their duties. There can be no greater honor for them." Said Amanda Waller.

Adams said nothing for a moment digesting what his boss had just said. Although he agreed with the latter he did not the formal. The person that he had been referring to that caused the loss of men had not been the Green Goblin. He was referring to General Ross himself. The man's arrogance and stubbornness always got in the way of his duty. Adam's wasn't even sure how Ross and managed to make the rank of General in the first place. Although it was his suspicion that it had something to do with close friends in high places. Ross was a suck up and could be very charming when he made the effort.

"Once the General and his group land I want to be taking off Colonel. All the interruptions of today have already put me behind schedule. Tell the pilot to begin powering up the helicopter." Said Amanda interrupting his thoughts as they neared the helicopter that would take her from here.

And what a fine piece of machinery it was. It was a hybrid helicopter and jet plane. It had 4 rocket launchers and six machine gun turrets. A five inch thick hide of titanium metal as well as a force field added to its impressive defense. It also had an emp cannon on its nose that was capable of turning a tank into an oversized paperweight. It was a new invention that Cadmus had created and so far was only one of a kind. They were set to begin mass production next week.

Adams returned his attention to Ms. Waller after she spoke and tried hard not to show the disgust he was feeling on the inside on his face. She considered the deaths of dozens of lives and the destruction of several advanced and costly pieces of machinery nothing more that an interruption! She and Ross deserved each other with their casual attitudes on others lives. Adams himself couldn't wait until the Justice League was defeated. Once that happen he would be able to move on to a new assignment away from these people.

As Adams extended his hand to help Ms. Waller aboard her means of transportation he saw a green glow out the corner of his eye. Adams turned his head and now saw several green glows appear in the middle of the platform. Before he could even start to figure out what the green glows were they disappeared and people made of flesh took their place. More specifically these people were members of the Justice League.

Adams was so in shock in what he was seeing that he hesitated on his next course of action. J'onn however did not and started yelling commands immediately.

"Supergirl, Stargirl, Fire, and S.T.R.I.P.E. take to the air. Steel, Booster Gold, Dr. Fate, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Vigilante, and Huntress engage the ground troops. The rest of us will clear the way to get to the next level, go! Commanded the Martian in less than ten seconds.

The heroes followed his commands wordlessly and went into action.

As for Cadmus they were slow to snap into action from the surprise attack. Some hadn't even seen the Justice League yet. They were already at a disadvantage.

Supergirl led the way into the skies setting her sights on the returning General and his men. With both her fists forward she charged through the Huey and straight through the other side. The Huey caught on fire and smoke started to come from it. The Huey started to descend towards the ground very quickly and the pilot, crew, and the three hover scooter riders evacuated before it hit the ground bursting into flames further disorganizing the Cadmus troops on the ground.

One of the fighter jets was stopped in its path by Stargirl's staff making it completely immobile. She then ripped the canopy off and took the two soldiers that were inside. That accomplished Fire used her green flames to incinerate the stealth fighter no longer making it a threat.

The General saw the destruction and the others members of the Justice League. He realized that this was a full scale invasion.

"Damnit, we have to gain altitude and mow these freaks down. I can't believe after all we went through the Justice League still managed to find us." Yelled the General.

"It gets worst sir. One of them is coming right for us and we don't have enough room to maneuver effectively away from him." Said the pilot.

"Just point this thing in the direction of that over grown tin can and I will take care of the rest."

"I told you sir, there is not enough room to—

"I heard you the first time! I gave you a direct order soldier and you better follow it." Interrupted Ross hotly.

"Yes sir." Said the pilot knowing that it was useless to argue with the General when he had made up his mind about something.

The pilot decreases the power from the landing propulsion underneath and put more power in the back engines so he could turn more easily. But even as he did it he knew it wouldn't be fast enough. The hero known as S.T.R.I. P.E. brought his big heavy metal fist down on top of the right wing and nearly tore it off. Some how the wing had managed to stay on but only by a few wires as it hung on its side limp. Alarms started to go off in the jet fighter and it started to spin in circles.

"I can't maintain control sir, we will have to eject." Yelled the pilot over the alarms.

"That is a negative soldier; we are the only air support left on the platform. The Justice League will never allow any of the others to get off the ground. We must remain airborne for as long as possible." Said the General.

"The only thing we will accomplish by staying up here is crashing into one of the walls or inflicting some kind of damage to the base. Ejecting is the only wise course of action."

"I said no!"

"Then I'm sorry sir but I will have to disobey your order. You can do what you want but I am out of here." The pilot said as he pulled a lever under his seat and was propelled out of the doomed stealth fighter.

"You coward, I make sure your court marshaled for this! Who needs you anyway. I can fly this thing all by myself without any help." Said Ross switching the pilot controls over to himself. However he soon found out just how hard flying a jet with only one fully functional wing really was. The jet continued to go in circles and he had no time to aim at any target. If that wasn't bad enough S.T.R.I.P.E. moved in on him and launched three missiles from his hands. The General shot blindly with the machine gun fire and micralcously caused the missiles to explode before hitting him. He raised his hands in victory and yelled in triumph.

"It will take more than that to take me down." Said Ross.

Unfortunally for him during his desperate firing he had sent the jet into a faster spend heading right for the elevator beams on the wall that rose and lowered the platform. Ross only noticed this at the last second and immediately pulled the ejector seat lever. However much to his surprise and horror it did not work.. Unknown to him when S.T.R.I.P.E. had broken the wing he had also shaken loose some important screws to the General's ejector seat in the back.

Ross of course knew none of this and desperately pulled the lever over and over again with the same result. Completely in a panic he started to grip his seatbelt trying to rip it out and risk jumping out of the plane to survive. But he never got the chance as metal met metal and the jet crashed into the platforms cables. The last sensation the General felt was intense heat before the jet exploded and he felt no more.

Many soldiers of Cadmus would have mourned the General's passing if they had actually seen it. As it was they were too busy fighting their own battles. Several Cadmus soldiers were already down and most of the rest were hiding behind tanks, copters, jets and other vehicles while returning fire. Even this form of defense wasn't safe from Black Canary as the force from her screams tipped a helicopter over and crushed the three men who had been firing behind it.

Another group of soldiers found the tank they were behind lifted high in the air by way of Dr. Fate's magic. Now unguarded they were put down by Booster Gold's plasma blasts as well as Green Arrow's shock arrows that sent several thousands volts of electricity through their bodies.

Colonel Adams, Amanda Waller, and their two escorts had managed to make it aboard the hybrid but now they were trapped. Though the vehicle was heavily armored they had no hope of lifting off the ground. The Justice League was everywhere, a fact that Ms. Waller was furious over.

"How in the hell did the Justice League find us. We stopped the Goblin; the location of this base should have been secure. General Ross must have screwed up again. I swear that if we get out of this alive that he is gone from Cadmus and you Colonel Adams will take over in his place as head of military operations." Said Ms. Waller not knowing that the General was already dead and that Colonel was now effectively his replacement as Ross's second in command.

Adams didn't bother to respond as he was too busy trying to organize some kind of counter attack. Right now he was talking to the people above them running the controls of the platform.

"I repeat close the platform doors. I want the League trapped in here and no others coming in. We still heavily outnumber them and can win this battle." He said.

"I'm sorry sir but that is just not possible." Said one of the platform controllers.

"What are you talking about, of course it is possible. You are at the controls, use them and close that hatch."

"It is impossible sir because the cables leading to the hatch have been severed. The jet carrying the General crashed into them a short time ago causing an explosion. There is no way that we can close the hatch."

Colonel clenched his teeth in anger. Once again the General had managed to screw up. Not only did he obviously fail to stop the Goblin from giving away their position. But he had also prevented them from trapping the League and stopping any more from coming in.

"Well can you at least get the damn War Bots online! They were created to protect the platform after all." Said Adams.

"We are doing that right now sir. They should be fully operational in the next 30 seconds. I apologize sir but the constant lockdowns forced us to use a lot of their energy and we had to shut them down so they could recharge." Came the response.

"Whatever just get it done and do it fast. The men out taking a beating and some of the Justice league are heading to the next level. We have to regain control of this situation." Said Adams breaking the connection.

"Your damn right you do. You must alert the entire base at once that we are under attack." Said Amanda.

"I am aware of that Ms. Waller and that is my next step. My first priority was to slow them down while still on the platform. Despite this surprise attack there are still only about two dozen of them and we have over 300 soldiers and robots as well as 40 Ulitimen. If the Justice League expects to be victorious they are sadly mistaken." Adams said before turning away from her and using the radio.

"This is Colonel Adams, patch me through to the base speakers." He waited a few seconds. "This is Colonel Adams we are at red alert. The Justice League has just infiltrated our facility and we are under attack. All available units report to the upper deck immediately to meet the threat. I repeat we are under attack from the Justice League, this is not a drill." Said Adams over and over again.

From all over the base food trays were dropped, cigarettes stomped out, and people jumping from their beds reaching for clothes that were nearest to them. Although the attack caught them off guard it was not entirely unexpected. Everyone associated with Cadmus knew that despite all their hard work to remain hidden there was still a small chance that the Justice League would still find them. Now as the protectors of Cadmus it was their jobs as soldiers to make sure the Justice league did not succeed in taking their organization that they all believed in down.

Adams had just finished giving the order three times when the hybrid was rocked. He turned his attention from his radio and looked outside. He then quickly averted his eyes when he saw that his men were definitely receiving the worst of this battle so far. Right when he was about to check on the status of the War bots again Amanda Waller interrupted him.

"They have come here fro one reason and one reason alone. They are trying to rescue the founders." She said.

"I agree that this is one of their objectives. They probably also intend to strike a blow at Cadmus by taking out this base." Said Adams.

"It is your job to make sure that does not happen. But either way the Justice League must not be allowed to free the founders at all cost. Too many resources and hard work went into capturing them in the first place." She continued.

"I understand but what-

"Give the order for the Ultimen guarding the cells to kill the founders. We have what we want from them and are no longer of use to us."

"I'm not sure that is the best course of action of this time. We could still use them-

"I don't care what you think Colonel, I just gave you a order. Now be a good little solider and do what I tell you." Amanda said furious.

The Colonel clenched his teeth at being talked to like a child. But once again he knew he could not refuse a direct order. He turned his attention back to his radio and asked to be connected to the teams in the cells. However when he was connected all he got was static.

Seconds after the alarms starting going off in Cadmus the Ultimen and soldiers guarding the cell blocks looked up in surprise. They then heard about the attack and asking for all soldiers to go to the upper levels and get involved in the fight.

"You guys go ahead. We will stay here and make sure that these guys don't go anywhere" Said Wind Dragon indicating the founders.

The four soldiers looked at each other before nodding and opening the door. Once they did they ran into another soldier.

"What are you guys still doing here? We need everyone one we can get in the upper levels. I'll remain guard here while you four go. Give me the cell keys so they will be safe." The unknown soldier said.

"Oh man thanks for reminding me. I was about to leave with them still in my pocket." One of the soldiers said handing over the card key and running out the door with the others following.

"You can leave the key with me and stand guard outside the door. Just yell if you see any Justice League members heading your way and we'll come running." Said Juice holding his hand out.

"No problem." Said the soldier extending his hand to give him the key, or so it seemed.

Just as Juice was about to take the keys the solider extended his arm and grabbed him around the wrist. He then yanked Juice forward causing the metahuman to stumble. As he did the solider raised a hard knee into Juice's midsection causing him to bend over and letting out a big breath. Immediately after that the solider hooked his arms under Juice and with tremendous strength flipped him to the wall behind him. Juice's back nearly cracked from the force and he landed on his head causing him to lose consciousness.

"What d you think you are doing!" Yelled Downpour echoing the shock of the other Ultimen.

The soldier didn't waste time answering and raised his machine gun and fired at Downpour without hesitation. Downpour immediacy transformed into water and the bullets went through him harmlessly and hit the back wall.

"Damn." The soldier cursed and turned his gun to find another target. Unfortunally he never got the chance as an intense wind knocked the gun from his hands and caused him to fall back barely staying on his feet.

"I don't know who you are or what you think you are doing but it ends now. No one harms one of my teammates without paying the price." Said Wind Dragon with heavy winds still floating around his hands.

"That goes double for my brother." Said the female twin Shifter and she transformed into a bull and rushed at the soldier horns forward.

"After she gets done with you I am going to put you on ice." Added wind Dragon.

The soldier, who was really Captain America, saw the bull heading towards him and Wind Dragon preparing to freeze him. Knowing he didn't have time to move out the way he stood his ground and let the bull come to him. Seconds before the horns would have impaled his gut Cap literally grabbed the bull by the horns. Although he skidded back a few inched he gave no ground. Then in an impressive show of power he raised the bull's horn and slammed its head to the ground. Somehow Shifter stayed awake but she had lost all momentum. As far the other Ultimen they stood in shock before her brother shook himself from his stupor.

"No body does that to my sister and gets away with it." Said Downpour enlarging himself until he was now a tidal wave. He then moved forward determined to crush the man who had hurt his sister.

Cap saw this and he saw Wind Dragon send a giant gust of freezing wind in his direction. Acting on pure instinct he let go of the bulls horn and grabbed underneath its stomach. He then lifted the bull over his head and threw it right at Wind Dragon. Shifter flew through the air and right into the freezing winds effectively protecting Captain America from them. She was then frozen herself inside a block of ice. However her momentum was not slowed by this and her trajectory went right at the leader of the Ultimen. Wind Dragon had no time to get out of the way and was hit dead on with the block of ice that was his teammate. The both fell to the ground harm and the ice shattered on impact leaving both badly injured.

Cap had no time to enjoy this as Downpour was still coming right at him. He also felt the air get thicker warning him that Juice was waking up and powering up. He quickly ran in Juice's direction with Downpour right behind him.

Juice slowly got to his knees and saw the man who attacked him coming right at him. Juice smiled and powered up fully intending to turn the man into ash. His focus was so intend on the man who hurt him that his mind completely ignored Downpour coming his way as well.

Cap knew now was the time as Juice's sizzling fists were aimed right at him. A few feet from him Cap took to the air and jumped right over Juice. He then pushed off the wall and did a back flip over the staring Juice and the intense Downpour. He then landed on his feet and turned his back to see if his plan had worked.

Both Ultimen saw what Cap did and were amazed. But that amazement quickly turned to horror as Downpour was on a collision course wit Juice. Neither could avoid each other and they collided. The result was instant as the charged up Juice electrocuted the watery Downpour as well as himself. They both screamed in agony from the intense pain. Mercifully the pain caused Downpour to revert back to his human form and they both collapsed the floor in a smoking heap.

Captain America nodded to himself on his accomplishment and turned around to free the heroes. Only to meet a giant back hand to the left side of his body that sent him flying right into Wonder Woman's cell. He felt the shock from the force field and fell to one knee. He then looked up to see the Ultimen that he had somehow lost track of, Long Shadow.

"You didn't forget about me did you? You hurt my friends, and that means that now I have to hurt you." Said Long Shadow now twenty feet tall in the small room.

Just as Captain America got to his feet he was again knocked into the force field behind him by strong winds. The winds didn't let up and Captain America continued to be pressed against the shield feeling the electricity coursing through his body.

"Not until I get a piece of him first Long Shadow. The bastard hurt me and I'm going keeping hurting him until he screams like a little girl. Scream you bastard, I want to see some tears!" Yelled a shaking Long Shadow continuing the pressure.

"Stop that, you'll kill him." Yelled Superman from his cell. With red beams constantly on him he was powerless to help.

"You monsters stop this; you see that he can't fight back. Just end this and put him in a cell like us, they'll are plenty around here." Said Wonder Woman having a close view of the man in pain. She had no idea who he was but he had obviously come to save them. She too had heard the alarms and knew the Justice League had invaded. She just didn't know where this stranger came in.

"Quiet princess or your next. This pig will scream and cry if it's the last thing he ever does." Said Wind Dragon.

"You heard the man friend, I suggest you give up now and do what he wants. That way it will be my turn to have some fun with you." Said Long Shadow with a smile.

Cap heard their words but refused to give in. Even as the winds pressed his stomach muscles and the electricity fried his back he would not scram or cry. But he was running out of ideas on how to escape. Wind Dragon's attack had almost entirely immobilized him. Then he remembers almost. He could still move his arms and he had the cell key.

With new determination Captain America fought through the pain and raised his right hand. He did slipped the card key through his fingers and pressed it against Wonder Woman's lock.

"He going to disengage the force field, I won't let that happen." Said Wind Dragon doubling the strength of his winds.

But Cap ignored the pain again and swiped the car key through the lock. The light turned green and the force field disappeared. With the winds still going Cap flew through the cell and hit the wall just barely missing Wonder Woman who had dodged out the way.

Wonder Woman saw she was free and that her savior needed help. She ran out her cell and went right for Wind Dragon.

"I got her." Said Long Shadow boldly stepping between his leader and Wonder Woman. He raised his large fist and swung at the fast moving Amazon.

Wonder Woman saw the giant slowing moving fist coming a mile away and jumped right over it. She then continued her run right up Long Shadow's arm and gave him her powerful right cross to his face.

Long Shadow's head snapped back and he stumbled. He had no time to recover as Wonder Woman hit him with a left uppercut and followed hit up with a roundhouse kick. Then sent Long Shadow spinning and Wonder Woman jumped off as him as the giant fell face first, right on top of Wind Dragon.

Wind Dragon only had time to see himself bath in darkness before looking up and seeing Long Shadow's stomach come right at him. Like he wanted Captain America to do he screamed as the stomach landed on his head and crushed him to the ground. After that he didn't say anything else.

Wonder Woman looked at the downed Ulitmen and surveyed the rest. They were still out cold and for now they were safe. She then went back inside the cell that had been her home for so long to check on the man who had freed her. Se found him leaning against the cell wall trying to calm his breathing. He then looked up at her and their eyes met.

"Here I was to rescue you and you ended up rescueing me. I guess life is just funny like that sometimes." He said giving her a small smile.

She couldn't help but return it and give him a looking over as he stood to his feet. His hat had fallen off during the battle and she saw that he had short blood hair to go with his blue eyes. Even with the uniform she could tell the muscles he had on his stomach and arms. He stood confidently but without arrogance. Also by what she had seen earlier he was a very accomplished fighter. She wondered if he was a new recruit of the Justice League since her imprisonment.

As if sensing this he spoke.

"No I am not part of the Justice League but I am working with them for this mission. I don't have time to go into details but just know I am a friend and fight for truth and justice. I'll explain more later but for now let's get Superman and get out of here."

"I agree but with have to free the others as well. Also we have to join the rest of the Justice League in their fight against Cadmus." Stated Wonder Woman.

"I fully into to do that mamm. The Atom and one of my teammates are in the process of doing that as we speak. They also have your weapons and gear and that is why we are going to meet up with them first. After that we will join the Justice League and bring this base down." Captain America said confidently

Wonder Woman nodded to him and together they walked off to free the man of steel.

In another one of the cell blocks Bumble Bee was flying at full speed and trading electric blasts with the sizzling Juice. She had managed to knock the rest of the Ultimen out by enlarging herself to full size once she went into the room and blasted them all and the cameras before they could react. She knew she couldn't be seen by anyone because they could link her to the Avengers. Right now the Avengers didn't want to show any afflication with the Justice League. However not everything went as planned as her electric blasts had no effect on Juice. His body and armor simply absorbed it. Not to mention he has seen her so she could not allow him to live. Since her stingers would be no help she would have to use her fighting skills. Working undercover in the Hive did have its benefits.

"Alright, I tired of trading fire with you big boy. It's time I went old school on you ass." Bumble said putting away her stingers and flying right at Juice.

Juice simply laughed aiming for a killer blow.

"Bring it on short stuff." He replied and let loose a barrage of electricity.

Bumble Bee flew above the blast and then over Juice's head. Juice tried to turn but was stopped as a knee connected with the back of his head. He stumbled forward but remained on his feet and turned around. He saw Bumble Bee standing on the floor with her hands on her waist and a smirk on her face.

"I brought it, but it looks like you can't handle it." She said with the smirk getting bigger.

Juice became furious and charged at her. He threw an electrified fist at her face which she easily dodged. He then threw his other fist with the same result. Next he tried to get her in a bear hug but she flew up and stood on his head. She then looked down at him with her smile.

"You know you are really out of your league here. You made be strong but physically you are a weak fighter. Apparently Cadmus thought the electricity would be enough, it appears they were wrong." She said down at him.

Juice saw red as he realized she was making fun of him and his organization. He swiped over his head at her knees which she simply flipped backwards over. Once on the ground she did a spinning leg sweep which caused Juice to fall backwards to the ground. Bumble Bee then kicked him right between the legs and Juice yelled grabbing his crotch.

From their cells both Flash and Batman winced at this move. Villain or not it was painful to see any man hit there.

"Way to go girl, now how about getting the keys and letting us out of here." Said Flash excited at the prospect of escaping the cell and the gravity ray that had kept him grounded for days.

"The names Bumble Bee not girl red, and I'll release you as soon as I do one more thing." She responded.

She walked towards Juice and he rolled from side to side holding himself. She then sat down and straddled his hips. Juice saw as well as felt this and held in his moans to pay attention to the woman on top of him.

"This would be a lot more sexy if you hadn't damaged my equipment." Said Juice through his pain.

Bumble Bee smiled at him and put both hands on his cheek.

"Nothing personal, but orders are orders." She said calmly.

Before Juice could even register her words she twisted his head and a audible snap was heard from his neck. That was the last sound Juice ever heard before he left the world.

Once Bumble Bee saw the body go slack she released his head and stood up. She then checked the other Ulitmen until she found the card key on Wind Dragon. She walked first to Flash cell and swiped the card through the lock. The force field disappeared but the gravity beam keeping him down still remained. Bumble Bee simply shrugged and took back out her stingers and shot the cannon the beam was coming out of. Once destroyed the beam disappeared and Flash slowly stood to his feet. He eyed her wearily as he began to stretch his long non used muscles.

"Did you really have to kill him?" He asked surprised over what she had done.

"Yes." Was her simple reply as she turned her back on him and walked over to Batman's cell. She used the key again and now the Dark Knight was free as well. He looked at her but said nothing.

"Aren't you going to same something too, give me some kind of lecture?" She asked in a challenging voice.

"Now is neither the time or the place. I will have a talk with you later but for now we need to help the others. Since you just freed us I trust you are with the Justice League." He said.

"Let's just say I'm a friend. We can talk more later after we meet my boss and the Atom. They are freeing the others and Atom should have your weapons."

Batman simply nodded and followed her out with Flash right behind with his mouth hanging open.

At the final cell block the Atom had a similar strategy to Bumble Bee. Except unlike Bumble Bee he wasn't a fighter, he was a scientist. The League used him for his brain. It was his brain that had figured out a way to get the founders weapons and armor out of the room. Once he retrieved them he shrunk them as well and went to the cell. Now with his small size he managed to pickpocket Wind Dragon of his key and first went to Green Lantern's cell. Once he opened it Atom returned to his regular size and gave the Lantern his ring. Lantern wasted no time in putting in on and instantly transformed into his Green Lantern uniform.

"Nice to see you doc, and thanks for this." John Stewart said filling the power that he had been denied for so long.

"How did you get in here? What in the word is happening around this place?" Said Wind Dragon in frustration and confusion.

John turned his attention away from the Atom and to the Ultimen who had been his and Shayera's captors for so long.

"What's happening is that the Justice League is here and Cadmus is going down. What also is happening is some serious payback you creeps." He said raising his fist.

"Even with that ring you're no match for all five of us. Your friend doesn't look strong at all and your girlfriend is still trapped in her cage." Sand Long Shadow.

"Yeah, the only thing you accomplished is giving us a good reason to finally kill you. If I had to listen to you to love birds any longer I was going to puke. Said Downpour.

"Atom get Shayera, I'll take care of these clowns." John said flying in the air and heading straight for the Ultimen. He forms a giant Green fist and punched Long Shadow in mid transformation. The Native American clone goes flying into the back wall. Shifter then turns into a lion and her brother Downpour turned into a wave. At the same time Juice and Wind Dragon were powering up their own respective powers.

While the Green Lantern was keeping the Ultimen occupied Atom was slowly making his way to Shayera's cell. He had almost reached her when Shifter transformed into a loin jumped into his path. The lion let out a roar showing its sharp teeth and prepared to pounce. Although the Atom was not the fighter he did have the founders gear with him. As the lion attacked Atom pulled out one of Batman's batarangs and threw it. Although he was aiming for the head having no previous experience with the weapon his aim was well off. So instead the batarang sliced into the Lions left paw.

Shifter yelled in pain and stopped in mid pounce. With Shifter now distracted Atom hit her with Hawkgirls mace to the head. It wasn't electrified and didn't have much strength behind it but it had the desired effect of staggering the big cat. Atom took this time to free Shayera and give the mace over to its rightful owner.

"Thanks professor, but let me show you how it's done." Shayera said raising the mace and it became electrified.

Shifter had just removed the batarang from her claw and was shaking off the hit to her head when she heard a female battle cry. Shifter had only time to look up and see a juiced up mace heading towards her. She had only time to move her head and the mace came hard on her back. Shifter yelled in pain and her fur stood on its end. She fell on her stomach only to receive another mace shot to her back. The pain became too much and she was forced to resort to her regular form."

"Please, show mercy." Said Shifter on the ground felling as if her spine had been shattered.

"Very well." Responded Hawkgirl.

Shifter let out a sigh of relief.

"I shall grant you a mercifully quick end." Shayera finished and brought the mach down with all her might on the prone Shifters head.

On the other side Green Lantern only had Juice and Downpour to deal with. He had taken out Wind Dragon by incasing him in a bubble just as the teen used his freezing winds. The result was the winds backfired on him in the small space and he was frozen solid by his own power. Now Lantern shield himself as Juice shot lighting bolts at him and Downpour looked for an opening.

"That shield won't last forever Lantern. As soon as you run out of power your ass is grass." Said Juice with a smile.

Juice then lost his smile when he heard a scream to the left of him. He turned his head and saw Downpour in his liquid form screaming in agony. He soon found the source as he saw Hawkgirl retrieving her electrified mace from his form. Only to swing into the water again and once again cause Downpour to scream. Downpour could take no more and like his sister reverted to his true from and lay on the ground motionless.

Juice became shocked as well as ditracted by this, that was a big mistake. Lantern used the distraction to form a large green bat and bashed Juice on the top of his head. Juice saw stars and started losing his balance.

"I'm going for a double." Lantern said bringing the bat back and swinging it into Juice's side.

Juice went flying to the other side of the room right into the newly standing Long Shadow. After the collision neither was standing anymore and made no attempt to.

"Now that's what I call mad skills." Said Shayera imitating Lantern's speech.

The two looked at her before breaking out in laughter. It felt good to them all now that the danger had passed for the moment. The laughter eventually died and three looked back at each other.

"So you guys finally found us. I got to say I'm really relived because I think we were about to become disposal to them." Said John Stewart.

"Yeah, and thanks for the weapons too. Just how much of the League is here anyway?" Shayera asked.

"I don't really know but probably a lot of them. J'onn was determined to rescue you once we found this place." Responded Atom.

"How did you finally find us anyway?" Asked John.

"That's kind of a long story." Atom began rubbing the back of his head.

"Then it will have to wait for another time. We have to go free the others while Cadmus is busy with the rest of the League." Interrupted Hawkgirl.

"It's already taken care of. Among the changes that have occurred since you been here we have some new allies. It was through them that we were able to find this base in the first place. We are going to meet up with them now, so come on. This battle is far from over." Said Atom.

Back at the platform Colonel Adams was still receiving static from the detention cells.

"Godamnit what is going in here! I can't get in touch with anybody down there and there is no way the League has gotten that far." Said Adams in total frustration.

"You are not inspiring any confidence Colonel. So far you are showing no more compendence then Ross." Said Ms. Waller.

Before Adams could respond to that a voice came through his radio.

"Colonel, the War bots are now on line. I've just finished downloading all Justice League information into them. They will attack only Justice League members on file and none of the Cadmus soldiers." Said the man in charge of the platform.

Adams let out a big breath.

"About time, good work. Now keep trying to get that hatch closed. We can't afford any more unexpected guests at this point."

"I do what I can sir." Was the response before ending the transmission.

Just as the transmission ended the six War bots came to life. They started to slowly move forward showing their impressive bulk and height a little over nine feet. Also the fact that they had six gallant guns and four missile launchers didn't hurt either.

"Looks like Cadmus is bringing out the big guns." Said Wildcat to J'onn as he slammed a soldiers head in to a tank.

J'onn looked up from his own battle and saw what exactly his teammate was talking about.

"I wasn't sure if those things were operational since they haven't moved since we arrived. It seems that question has now been answered." Said J'onn.

"Figures, just when he had taken out most of the guys up here and the wall cannons." Said Green Arrow sweeping his hand over the field. Dozens of Cadmus troops lay motionless and several fighting vehicles destroyed. All the wall cannons had been destroyed as well by the sky group seconds after they activated. So far only Crimson Fox and Blue Devil were down but not dead.

There was no more time for talk as two of the War bots opened fire with their gallant guns. Their eight torrents chambers spinned fastly propelling forth a deadly wave of destruction.

The members of the Justice League dodged for cover. However all were not so lucky as the Creeper took two bullets in the shoulder and spinned in mid air. He fell to the ground yelling in pain and blood flowed from his wound.

Two more War bots came into range and let loose a barrage of missiles at the heroes and heroines. Luckily they never reached their target as all the missiles exloded in mid air thanks to Fire and Supergirl's laser blasts. The two gaint robots saw this and turned their attention to those in the sky. They then fired with all 6 gallant guns.

Fire flew higher into the sir to avoid the barrage but Supergirl stood her ground. She flew straight down with her fists forward. A barrage of bullets hit her dead on and she staggered. But she refused to give up and went straight on through. Seconds before crashing into one of the robots she hit its light shield and she bounced right off of it. Supergirl hit the ground hard and rolled for a while before finally digging her hands into the ground and stopping herself. She looked to the War bots and then back at her team.

"They have some kind of force field. Direct attacks aren't going to work on them." She yelled.

"She's right, I recognize the design. It's a protype from Dr. Ivo that he showed to Lex Luthor for the purposes of selling it to the army. Luthor turned it down saying that the ammunition the War bots required was to exteme and expensive. He told Ivo to design him a better more effiecnt robot. I guess that's why he created Amazo before he died." Said Steel who had worked for Lex Luthor for a while before being fired.

The League scattered as four missiles came down on them sending the platform ablaze.

"Did you see how the shield worked in any of the plans?" Asked J'onn slowing rising from the ground.

"Yes, the shield is projected from a small patch on the robots chest. But with the shield up there is no way we can get to it." Answered Steel dusting off his metal suit.

"You can't, but I can. Get ready to attack those things full force." Said J'onn.

"J'onn, what are you-" Green Arrow started to say.

But by that time J'onn had already become transparent and flew right at the robots. The few Cadmus soldiers who hadn't been knocked out by the League or the explosions from the robots fired at him. Of course their bullets had no effect and went right through the Martian not harming him at all. This also opened them up from attacks from the other leaguers while they were being distracted. Even in his transparent form the War bots saw him and opened fire with a mix of bullets and missiles. They too had no effect on the Martian and he continued to go straight at them.

Once he reached the first robot he phased right through the shield and grabbed the patch Steel had described and went on to the next. He went from one after the other with the War bots completely unable to stop him. Was he had removed all six patches he flew high in the sir and signaled the League to attack.

An order in which none wasted time on. Green Arrow let loose several exploding arrows at one of the robots. Three was taken down by machine gun fire but the other four reached their target. Several explosions occurred to the robot and it faltered under the onslaught. Its armor had saved it from being destroyed but it could not hold against the blistering heat from Fire from above. The War bot completely fell apart and fell down in shambles. Now there were only five.

Another War bot met it doom as the blast from Stargirl's staff completely immobilized it. It couldn't fire or move in any direction. Stargirl then lifted it off the ground and smashed the helpless robot into the walls of Cadmus numerous times until there was noting left of it but scrap metal. Two down four to go.

In a unique partnership Dr. Fate flew ahead of wildcat creating his own magical barrier. Also Booster Gold was right above them shooting any projectiles he could. Together they deflected the mixture of bullets and missiles keeping intense concentration and continued to move forward with Wildcat right behind them. Once in range Dr. Fate dropped the magical barrier and he and Booster Gold double teamed one War bot while Wildcat took on one by himself. If the War bot facing one opponent thought it had the advantage it was wrong.

Wildcat pulled back his mighty fists and mashed through the War bots left leg. Although the leg was made of strong metal it was no match for the power of Wildcats fists. The leg completely shattered and the War bot was forced to one knee. However Wildcat was far from done. Wildcat swung another power fist and completely demolished two of the Gallant guns. The War bot tired to compensate but with its target so close there was no way it could fire and hit. Having no other choice but to follow its programming to destroy the Justice League it decided to take Wildcat with it. Just as the War bot felt its right arm be smashed to pieces it started up its self destruction sequence.

Wildcat had no idea what was going on and brought back his fist for another punch we he felt the robot heat up. Before he could even guess what was happening he felt a powerful force ram into his body and he temporarily lost counsioness. When he came too he found himself high in the air looking at the battle below. He then looked up to see what was causing him to float and saw the frowning face of Supergirl.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a concern voice.

"Besides a little pain in my back yeah. What the hell just happen?" He asked clearly confused.

"I was getting ready to rejoin the battle when my x ray vision detected an increase rise of energy in the robots core you were fighting. I immediately knew it was about to self destruct and flew to you as fast as I could. I managed to grab you and take to the sky just one second before it exploded. Sorry for the rough ride but it beats the alternative." She said now smiling.

Wildcat took a moment to digest this. He then looked down and saw fire and remains where the robot he was fighting once was. He also saw another War bot destroyed under the combined assault from the blasts of Dr. Fate and Booster Gold. He then looked back up at Supergirl and returned her smile.

"Thanks kid, you're all right. But if you wouldn't mind let's keep this between us. It will hurt my reputation if anyone found out I was saved my a little squirt like you." He said.

Supergirl merely shook her head and nodded at his request.

"Good, now put me back on the ground. There still some Cadmus butt to kick and I don't plan to be left out." Wildcat said seriously.

Supergirl agreed and flew them both back down to rejoin the battle.

Down one level 40 Cadmus soldiers and robots were poised in front of a stairwell with their weapons ready to fire. This was the only way down from the Platform to this level and they would make sure that the Justice League did not get past them. They had an assortment of machine guns, grenades, rocket launchers, freeze guns, and laser cannons. Not to mention the mounted guns of the ceiling and walls. From this position the League would be slaughtered with no hope of evading. The soldiers started to hear footsteps from the steps and tensed their muscles for the action to come.

"Remember men, and soon as they come into your sight we open up with everything that we have. We are taking no prisoners here. The survival of this base depends on your commitment to win." Said a Lieutenant.

"Yes sir!" Was the overwhelming response.

They all then saw several Justice League members come down and head right at them. With no hesitation Cadmus's defenders fired and another battle raged.

TBC

Sorry to stop it here but this seems like a good place for a cliff hanger. The next chapter won't take nearly as long as this one did.


	21. Escape from Cadmus

Disclaimer: Do not own Justice League or any characters from the marvel or DC universe.

Well so much for that every two weeks things. Work has been a bitch and I have to share time with the computer. Anyway thanks for being patient and I hope this is worth the wait.

SpartanCommander: I love your ideas but I'm afraid I am keeping Spiderman as he is. Although something you said will come up in this storyline. What that is you will just have to wait and see.

Relork Infernus: Glad you enjoy the story and I will continue to write it. You will find out the status of those from the other universe in the next chapter.

KaliAnn: Glad you like the invasion as I put a lot of thought into it. I know killing is surprising people but it fits in with the theme of the story. Also the founders reaction will be seen in the next chapter.

Maid of the Mer: Thanks for the good review again.

Doza: Glad you like the story but the darker theme is needed to fit the story together. Marvel charcters next chapter.

X-Over: Glad you liked it and I did receive your changes. I didn't ask this time because it is the holidays and I wanted to give you a break.

Now time for the story. Consider this your Christmas and New Year gift from me to you.

"Those over grown bucket of bolts are getting turned to scrap out there. There are only two more left. Not to mention almost the entire platform is on fire and we are trapped inside this thing. Just what is you r next brilliant move Colonel!" Said Amanda in distain and frustration.

Adams narrowed his eyes at her before speaking.

"My next move is to get you out of here." He said.

"Just how do you plan to accomplish that? The Justice League won't let us get off the ground and the only stairway back down is blocked."

"Ms. Waller, this is a high priced well equipped military base. Do you think it would be built with only one way to reach each level?" He asked.

Her eyes darkened at his tone.

"The answer is no, there is always another way out. On each level there are emergency elevators that are designed to be used in emergencies. And if this isn't a emergency I don't know what is."

"Where is it?"

"At the back wall just under the platform control tower."

"That's over 50 feet away, we'll never make it."

"Yes we will, this thing may not be able to fly but it can still fire." Adams turned to the two escorts and the pilot. "You three will stay here and turn the Hybrid on. Once myself and Ms. Waller leave you will use it weapons to fire everything it has at the Justice League. It won't be enough to stop them but it will be enough to stall them for our escape. I'm sorry to say this calls for a sacrifice on your parts but the council must be preserved at all costs, do you understand?" said Adams.

"Yes sir!" was the response from all.

Adams nodded his head and returned the salute. He then saw the platform light up in green and looked out the wind shield. His fears were conformed when he saw even more Justice League members.

"Damn, they couldn't get the hatch closed in time. No choice Ms. Waller we have to do this now." He said grabbing her arm.

Ms. Waller did say a word as she was dragged out the hybrid and they both took off running toward the hidden elevator.

The three inside wasted no time in arming the weapons and preparing to fire to protect their bosses.

Just as they were doing that the final two war bots met their end by the combined forces of the newly arrived Justice League members. The platform was now a metal graveyard and fires were everywhere making it hard to see.

"Glad you guys could make it but would someone please put those fires out before ewe choke on all this smoke." Said Green Arrow before coughing himself.

Captain Atom, who was leading the second team, nodded his head and starting absorbing the fire into himself. He was helped by Supergirl using her strong breath and S.T.R.I.F.E. using some of his freeze missiles.

Just as all the fire was almost gone missiles flew in the mist of the hero's and exploded knocking many of them down.

"What was that, I thought we took down everybody up here?" asked Black Canary who was out the range of the blast zone and relatively unharmed.

No one got to add another comment as bullets flew through the air looking for a target. Steel saw them coming as used his body as a shield for the rest. The bullets punched his suit at an alarming weight but the armor held. However the impact was too much for him and he feel down moaning in pain.

"It's coming form over there; there is still one machine left. It's some king of helicopter or jet I can't tell which." Yelled Star girl from the skies. She then held her cosmic rod high and flew towards the machine intent on destroying it.

"Courtney Stop!" Yelled her step father who was operating S.T.R.I.P.E.

She paid no attention to him and powered up preparing to smash the machine into pieces. She was stopped however when a blue beam came out of the hybrid and she found herself immobilized. She recognized it as a gravity beam and tried to fight through. But not even her strength could break through the beam and she felt her body pushed down at a alarming rate before hitting the ground with a loud smack. The beam did disengaged from her and went to find other targets. Meanwhile Stargirl had lost her rod went she hit and wasn't moving.

"You Bastard!" Yelled her step father in complete rage and flew right at the machine that had just hurt his daughter.

Even as the Hybrid grounded Hawk, Dove, and Shining Knight it still let off a barrage of missiles at the huge robot heading its way. In S.T.R.I.P.E.'s rage a grief he made no attempt to even dodge. Therefore two missiles hit him dead center and the chest pate was all but destroyed. However this didn't matter and he still charged on. He brought down his heavy metal fist and slammed it on top of the Hybrid. Although the shields and armor held the Hybrid was rocked and forced to shut down it's gravity beam. But S.T.R.I.P.E. didn't stop there as he slammed another fist and another. The shield continued to hold but was quickly losing power.

The other Justice League members looked on but could not use their own attacks with their teeamate so close to it.

"Back off S.T.R.I.P.E., Stargirl is not dead just unconscious. W can destroy that thing together." J'onn said trying to calm the man in pain. While he did that Supergirl held the limp Stargirl in her arms using her x-ray vision to see how bad the injuries were.

"No, he hurt my family and I won't let him get away with it. I'm destroying this thing myself." He answered before he stopped punching it and put it in a bear hug squezzing with all his might. Under such pressure the shield could no longer hold and burned out. The only thing left was the armor itself to protect the occupants inside. The two escorts decided that wasn't enough and abandoned the hybrid with gun blazing in the area of the League. But they only got off a few shots before S.T.R.I.P.E. swung the hybrid right into their bodies sending them flying. They lay on the ground with no weapons and broken.

Pat Dugan, the robots pilot, then looked inside and saw the pilot still there.

"You made a big mistake hurting my kid, and it's one you won't ever repeat." He said in a grave voice.

The then picked up the Hybrid even as the pilot fired its machine gun turrets in a vain attempt to save himself. But in the Hybrid's present position its guns were pointing straight at the ground and only a few ricochets hit the metal legs of the giant robot. But this wasn't enough to stop the angry father as he lifted the machine higher and threw it in the air, right into the platform control tower. The Hybrid broke through the glass windows and metal and sparks flew everywhere. Most inside were crushed while the others ran for cover. Unfortunally for them none were spared when the sparks ignited and the entire control tower and the Hybrid exploded. Screams of pain and agony were blocked out my the shear mass of the explosion as it all came tumbling down from the wall and crashed to the ground.

No one said anything for the moment as they saw S.T.R.I.P.E. slowly make his way to them with a whole in its chest and bullet holes in its legs. The robot then came down to a stop as a battered Pat Dugan climbed out the whole and grabbed his daughter from Supergirl's hands. He cried over her body and fell to his knees. As the tears dropped on Star girl's face she slowly awaken and looked up at her father.

"It's alright dad, I'll be okay." she said in a soft voice.

He looked at her with the strain clearly on his face and smiled.

"I know baby girl, we all will be." He then looked up at the hero's around him until he met the eyes of the Martian Manhunter.

"I think you better transport us and the rest of the injured back to the tower. You guys can finish up here." He said.

J'onn nodded and telepathy contacted the techs to teleport which individuals back up and get them medical treatment. As they were surrounded by green Light Pat Dugan said one more thing.

"Give them hell." Before disappearing from site.

"The medical staff will attend to them and they will be fine. At the moment we are still in the middle of the mission. With the second group here it is now time to press our advantage and save our friends." Said J'onn.

"I agree, although I don't see some of the others in the first group. Have they already reached the next level?" asked Captain Atom.

"Yes, we split up and kept members of Cadmus up here as the others went down. They should have reached the second level by now and engaged more of Cadmus forces. With this area now secure we can join them." Said J'onn.

"Then let's stop talking about it and do it. There is no telling what they might have done to the founders in retaliation for this assault." Said Vixen who arrived with the second group and was both eager and worried about her boyfriend.

"She's right, there is still some more tail to kick and I want in." Added Wildcat.

"Very well, all of you head down the stairs to the next level. Meanwhile I will phase through to the bottom levels. I personally want to make sure the recon team accomplished their objective and freed the founders in time." Said J'onn. With that he became transparent and flew down through the floor.

"You heard the man, move out." Said Captain Atom leading the way to the next level.

As the Justice League made their way down the stairs none of them thought to look through the destruction of the platform control tower. If they had they might have noticed that the fire and crushed metal was hiding the secret elevator that Colonel Adams and Amanda Waller and taken for their escape.

"What the hell was that!" complained an angry Amanda Waller as Colonel Adams helped her to her feet.

"Sounded like something hit the doors up top. Possibly a stray missile or one of the Justice League's powers. Either way if they had found this elevator they would have been here by now. Calm down Ms. Waller, we will reach the underground hanger in approximately 3 minutes." Assured the Colonel.

"Why was I not made aware of this hanger? As the leader and commander of Cadmus I should know everything about this base." She demanded.

"I apologize mamm, but the error was not mine but General Ross. In his opinion he felt you didn't need to know about it since you would never have to use it. Obviously like so many other things he was wrong." Said Adams.

The leader of Cadmus scowled at this new information.

"Damn that man, I hope the League killed him. Either way as I said earlier he no longer holds his prior position in the Cadmus hierarchy. You will now take his place."

"Thank you for the honor and reminding of my next course of action." He then turned back on his radio and talked to the base communication center. After a brief overview of the battle he was connected to the men guarding the other council members.

"Get them to the emergency elevators at once. It's still to early to tell who will win this battle but the council must be preserved at all costs. I am already on one of the elevators with Ms. Waller and will meet you there." Adams said.

"Yes sir." Said the loyal soldier before getting off the line.

"You also need to get some men down to the labs Colonel. The founders blood work is still there as well as the new virus we are working on." Said Amanda.

"I'm afraid I don't have anyone to spare for that errand. All available personal are trying to save this base. If victorious all those things will still be there at the end of the day."

"That is not an option Colonel. We have spent to much hard work collecting that DNA. Besides the clones it has helped us immensely in creating a virus that only effects beings with super or special powers. We can not afford to lose them, I'm your commander I demand you send a unit to retrieve those things from the lab."

"Unfortunally your rank won't help you in this situation." Said Adams in a voice that let her know he knew something she didn't.

"What are you talking about; you have to follow my orders."

"You should pay more attention to military procedures. Your power is absolute except for cases when they would compromise the base or high ranking personal like yourself. In such a situation all descions are turned over to the military head meaning me. Since it would leave this base or the council vulnerable if I dispatched men to the med lab I can use my military power to over rule yours. In short it is my descion and my answer is no." Finished Adams.

"Damn you Colonel, you won't get away with this." She threaten.

"There is nothing to get away with. I am simply following proper procedure and obeying the rules set forth before me." He said with no expression on his face.

Amanda scowled at him and cursed under her breath but made no attempt to change his mind.

Although expressionless on the outside Colonel Adams was laughing on the inside. Finally this invasion had given him opportunity to shut the bitch up. Everything he had told Amanda was true, except for one. It was no longer a case if Cadmus would win this battle, but how long the troops could hold out before defeated. The reports he got from the communication center were not good. The camera viewing the cells holding the founders were showing nothing but static. The same thing with the e radios of those guarding the cells. Add to that another a second wave of super heroes and Cadmus was in deep trouble. Sure, they would probably take a few of the Justice League members out. But in the end Cadmus would lose and the base would fall.

"Just calm yourself Ms. Waller. Soon we will reach the bottom and you and the others will safely escape this place." Add the Colonel.

Ms. Waller said nothing to this and simply gave him a sneer of contempt. For Adams part he showed no visible emotion while secretly smiling at getting the best of her on the inside.

Back at the stairwell to the second lower level Cadmus defenders had indeed fired everything in their arsenal at the Justice League members that had came down the stairs. The attack was brutal and would have obliterated any opponent. However in this case it didn't seem to hurt the Justice League at all. All the bullets, lasers, and other forms of weaponry seem to go right through them, literally.

"What the hell is going ob here! We are hitting them with everything we have and it doesn't seem to hurt them at all." Said one of the soldiers frustrated while he continued to fire.

"I don't know just keep firing. Eventually we will have to hit something." Answered another soldier as he too unloaded his weapon at the enemy.

The soldier seeing no other alternative did just that and kept firing. The rest did as well and took no notice of the wall cannons suddenly being destroyed by small orbs. Over all the chaos and noise their firing was doing it was impossible to do so. Eventually though the Lutientant who had commanded the firing in the first place yelled over the destruction for all to cease fire. It took a while but finally both man and machine did.

"You idiots, stop wasting ammo. Our weapons are going right through them. Can't you see that they aren't real!" He yelled in exasperation.

Cadmus defenders looked at each other and then to the Justice League in front of them. They were still either flying and running around supposedly using their powers against them, But when a fire ball or a large fist reached one of them it went right through. They all slowly came to realize that they had been tricked. However this realization came too late and the illusions of the Justice League disappeared and the real Justice League came running down the stairs. Orion led the charge and fired many projectiles from his Astro-Harness taking down several Cadmus troops. This cleared the way for more of his teammates without projectile powers to engage.

"Fall back and regroup we have to regain the advantage." Said the Lutientant as he fired while backing up.

But they didn't get far as if appearing out of no where Gypsy, Mr. Terrific, Shining Knight, and Aztek. Shining Knight reacted first and slashed down with his powerful sword breaking the Lutientants laser rifle in two. He then followed it up with a back hand that sent the solider to the ground.

"I suggest you stay down naïve or face the consequences." Said Shining Knight.

"I also suggest you all surrender as we have you surrounded and have you low on ammo from your first assault." Said Mr. Terrific as his T-spheres surrounded him. One did briefly show an illusion of Superman before revealing his its true nature.

"It was you who created the illusions that we fired at. But how did you get behind us." Said the soldier as the others had stopped waiting to hear what they should do next. They knew they were low on ammo and surrounded on both sides by some very powerful individuals.

"That was my doing. I used my ability to cloud minds in order to sneak around you without you ever noticing." Answered Gypsy.

"The time for talk in over, make your descion. Eihter surrender and turn over your weapons or choose to continue to fight and be defeated." Said Aztek looking down at the man in disgust.

The Lutientant looked at him and then behind him to his men. Despite the brave faces they had on he could tell they were concerned and even a little bit afraid. As the command officer on the scene he knew they would follow what ever order he gave without question. But he also knew that each of their lives was his responsibility and the choice he made would not only determine his fate but theirs as well. Seeing no choice he let out a frustrated breath and yelled to his men.

"Put down your weapons. There are more men on their way and they will accomplish what we could not." He then looked back to the League. "Make no mistake; even with this small victory you will not leave this base alive." He said in a strong voice.

After that the Cadmus troops still standing slowly put down their weapons and raised their hands in the universal gesture of surrender. The robots too slowly went off line and the battle field was temporarily silenced.

At the sounds coming from up the stairs and Justice League and Cadmus members alike turned in that direction. When it was shown who came down the stairs there were two different reactions. For Cadmus there was shaking of heads in disappointment. For the Justice League there was relieve and joy that more of their team had arrived.

"Looks like you have everything under control here." Said Supergirl looking at the defeated soldiers.

"Damn wussies, doesn't even look like they put up much of a fight." Added Wildcat who was still aching to do some more fighting.

Some of the Cadmus troops tensed at that but made no attempt to go for their discarded weapons.

"That's enough Wildcat, we don't want to do more harm then necessary. Don't forget that no matter what these people are still part of the planet that we protect and are under our care." Said Black Canary disapproviling.

"Then they should be more grateful and stop trying to destroy us." Added Hawk in complete agreement with Wildcat.

"We have no time for these petty arguments. Although these have surrendered there are still more troops here. We should secure these and continue to move on." Said Captain Atom trying to get everyone back on track.

"He's right, just leave a few here and the rest of us will go on ahead. We have to save the others or this will have all been meaningless." Said Vixen thinking of the founders but especially her boyfriend.

"No need for a whole group. My T-Spheres can do more than just make illusions and knock out wall cannons." Said Mr. Terrific.

He then lifted his hands and his T-Spheres dispersed and surrounded the group of Cadmus soldiers. Electric energy then shot out from one to the other connecting to all the other Spheres. Eventually the network was complete and all the Cadmus soldiers were contained in an electric cell created by the T-Spheres.

"Good work Mr. Terrific, you will remain here and make sure the cell holds. The rest of us will continue ahead and engage the remainder of the enemy. The founders can't be too much further down." Said Captain Atom as he led the others into Cadmus's depths.

Meanwhile as the Justice League were making their way downwards the founders and their rescuers were making their way upwards. All three groups had met up with each other and the Atomgave everyone their respective weapons.

"Good to see you professor, and thanks for these." Said Wonder Woman putting on her chest plate, arm bands, and magical rope.

"Yes, good work." Was the Dark Knights reply as he checked his ulitility belt to make sure everything was where it was suppose to be.

"Looks like the whole gang is back together. Now what do you say we head out of here? Personally I can't take being in one place for such a long period of time." Said Flash still stretching his back trying to get loose from the days of being forced to stay on his stomach.

"I agree, how good it is to see you all again. I haven't see the sun for a long time. I'm still weak and need to regenerate my powers." Commented the man of steel.

"That's the plan; the other Justice League members most likely are already making their way down here. Which means most of Cadmus troops will have their attentions set on them allowing us a less hostile path in going up. We will go as soon as you are all prepared." Said Captain America keeping one eye on the hallway at all time.

"Not that we don't appriate the help but just who are you and your friend anyway. Atom said you are new allies but I want to know just what kind." Said GL looking at Captain America and the now shrunken Bumble Bee.

"As I told Wonder Woman and Superman I will be glad to tell you everything you want to hear. But only after we have all escaped this facility. Time is a factor as Cadmus will soon try to regroup from this surprise attack. For now you shall just have to remain content in the knowledge that we are here to help you and will do so in the future as well." Said Cap.

The founders looked at each other for a moment before Wonder Woman spoke.

"I believe we can trust him and his friend. H e personally saved me at the risk of his own life and showed great skill in doing so. I think we can hold any questions until a later time." Said Wonder Woman.

"Considering are present circumstances I believe we have no other choice. We must escape now while Cadmus is still trying to organize a counter attack. It won't take them long to find out their security detail guarding the cells is not answering and that something must be wrong."

"Agreed, but I'm afraid I won't be of much help being incased in that fake red sun room for so long." Said Superman tiredly.

"I don't suppose you would be willingly to carry a gun?" Asked Cap.

Superman looked at the stranger as if he was insane.

"Absolutely not." He said.

"I didn't think so. Atom, get my shield out please." Said Cap.

The Atom nodded and brought Cap's shield out and transformed back to its regular size. Except now the shield was completely black with no markings on it what so ever.

"I had Atom make a hologram on my shield to prevent others from seeing its true markings." Captain America said as he handed the shield to Superman. "That shield has saved my life through many battles and I am sure it will do the same for you. It's also really thick and makes a good weapon. It has been with me for a long time so I would appreciate you taking good care of it for the time it will be in your possession." Said Cap.

Superman looked at the man and then to the shield he now held in his hands. It looked ordinary but he could tell by its weight it wasn't. He still had a little of his strength and had trouble lifting the object. But he did so and held it at shoulder level before looking back at the man who had given him something that obviously meant a lot to him.

"Thank you." Was the only thing Superman could think to say.

Captain America simply nodded back and marched forward with the rest. However their path was almost immediately blocked by two dozen soldiers and another group of Ultimen.

"Damnit, the founders have escaped. We must stop them before they join their friends." Said one of the soldiers as he opened fire with his machine gun. The others Cadmus troops weren't far behind and they too open fire.

"I got it." Yelled Green Lantern as he created a green wall stopping the bullets in their tracks.

"You haven't charged that thing in a while so be careful with its use. Oh forget it I know your too stubborn to listen to me, I'll just take care of them myself." Said Hawkgirl as she charged her mace and flew over the green barrier to engage the enemy.

"By Hera that woman never thinks things true." Said Wonder Woman shaking her head as she too took to the air to aid her teammate.

"Come on Batsy, we don't want to be left out of all of the fun." Said the Flash as he took off in a blur. Batman simply shook his hand and with two batarangs in each hand he too jumped into action.

"You better stay out of sight Bumblebee, we don't want to be seen yet. Hang back with Superman and cover his back." Said Cap as he checked his gun and ran out to the battlefield.

To the Cadmus troops credit when they saw the founders with their weapons coming at them they didn't hesitate in their resolve to take them down. Although if they hadn't been in battle lust and actually took the time to think about it they might have simply surrendered and called it a day. Unfortunally in battle rarely does anyone think clearly.

Not surprisingly the Flash reached the Cadmus troops first. Moving at close to the speed of sound the bullets came no where near him. Then in a blur of punches and kicks a half dozen Cadmus troops found themselves unarmed and kissing the pavement. The others might have attempted to help them but they too faced their own problems. The loudest being the thanagarian warrior Hawkgirl who let out a battle cry that could shatter glass.

"This will teach you for putting me in a cage." She yelled flying downward and bringing her mace down with all her might. She slammed it into a group of Cadmus soldiers and electricity coursed all around them. Three were shocked into submission by the floor being electrified and four others were knocked back through the air by the sheer power of the mace. However Shayera was far from done and as she landed she spun around and crashed her mace into two more Cadmus soldiers knocking them into the side wall and out of the fight.

The Cadmus troops noticed their numbers diminishing but did not stop in their resolve to come out on top. However this was made more frustrating as Wonder woman simply deflected their bullets with her bracelets while walking calmly towards them. Once in range she let loose a powerful left cross to a Cadmus soldiers face. He was out even before his body was propelled backwards knocking down some of his comrades. From there it only got worse for the soldiers as Wonder Woman relentlessly beat them to a pulp. One solider tried to change his tactic and pulled out a knife. He slashed it at the amazons head only to have his wrist grabbed before it reached it destination. He lost the feeling in his hand and the knife dropped out of it. However he quickly overcame his numbness when Wonder Woman twisted his wrist backwards effectively breaking it causing the solider to go to both knees screaming in pain. Screams that were abruptly cut off when her boot crashed into his jaw breaking it as well sending teeth flying from his mouth.

However not all hope was lost for the Cadmus troops. The Ultimen had now just entered the fight. Batman was currently going toe to toe with Downpour and a gaint LongShadow.

"Surrender now Justice League trash. Before I drown you with my awesome powers." Said Downpour shooting twin waves of water from his hand at the Dark Knight.

Batman said nothing in response and did a spinning cartwheel to the left to avoid the water. He then did a spinning roll forward to dodge the giant boot from Longshadow.

"You have no chance little man, surrender and your death will be swift." Said Longshadow laughing at Batman.

Once again the Dark Knight remained silent as he formulated a plan to take down his two powerful foes.

While this was going on Captain America was facing a similar dilemma. The only difference was that his opponents were Juice and Shifter who had turned herself into a T-Rex.

Captain America studied his opponents carefully looking for the right opportunity to strike. However so far he was having little success as Juice body repelled the bullets and the T-Rex skin was too thick for the bullets to penetrate. Beside his knife and three grenades these were the only weapons he had. For a moment he wished he had his trusty shield but knew that Superman needed it more. So instead of being side tracked on what he didn't have he concentrated on what he did.

The T-Rex spinned on its leg sending its massive tail right at him. Cap saw it coming a mile away and jumped over the tail as well as sticking the knife in it. Because of his strength he penetrated the thick hide and held on as the T-Rex waved its tail frantically to get him off. However Cap refused to be thrown off and hung on with all his formidable strength.

"Goddamnit stop moving your tail so fast Shifter so I can get a shot at him." Said Juice unsuccessfully trying to aim at the man on his teammates tail.

Shifter merely growled her response and brought her tail down hard to crush Cap underneath it. However Cap saw the tactic and pulled the knife free and threw himself clear. Then in a fluid motion he rolled on his landing and threw the bloodied knife with all his strength and speed right at Juice's head.

This caught the electric metahuman completely of guard as he had been distracted watching Shifter's tail for a good shot. Therefore all electricity was gathered in his hands and not around his body. And while Juice's armor itself might have stopped the knife itself Cap threw the knife the one place he had none, his mouth.

So before Juice even realized what happen that is exactly what the knife went into and followed through the back of his head. Whatever scream he might have let out was muffled by the blood clogging his throat. The force of the knife knocked him off his feet and he scratched at his mouth and lugs vainly trying to save his life. But it would do the good as his body slowly began to go limp and the world cease to exist around him.

Captain Americas saw what happen and took no pleasure in what he had done. He had looked like a boy but he knew he was a clone built for simple destruction. This however gave him no comfort in his actions. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a growl of rage. He turned to Shifter and knew the rage was directed at him for what he had done. He could understand it and in fact planned on it. People tended to act in haste when angry and not think clearly where normally they might have.

The T-Rex came down at Cap with its mouth opened wide making clear its intent to eat the man alive. Instead of backing up from this threat Cap ran right at it. As the T-Rex brought down its heavy jaws he jumped with all his might over the large mouth. But not before throwing two of his grenades down Shifters mouth before the giant mouth closed the grenades being its only meal.

Cap landed on the T-Rex's back and made no move to jump off as the T-Rex turned its head turning its angry eyes on him.

Shifter saw the man who had killed her teammate simply standing on his back and opened his mouth to let out another roar of rage. But instead of a roar fire and smoke came out of his mouth. Shifter felt a great rumble in her stomach and felt really sick. She was also having trouble breathing and becoming dizzy desperately trying to keep her balance. Shifter had no idea what was happening and felt confused and a little afraid. She wished she had some answers on what was happening to her. Then in her blurred vision she thought she saw the man who she had such rage at a moment ago and knew that he must be the cause for her unbearable pain. Shifter then felt a heavy force crash into her head and thought she felt herself falling shortly before she felt nothing at all.

Captain America retracted his fist and looked down at the slumbering T-Rex. He then noticed the shape started to change and he jumped off as the T-Rex was reduced to a pale young girl. Cap knew the girl had suffered great internal damage put that she would live. The T-Rex's skin had been too tough to attack from the outside so a inside attack was his only option. He then looked around to see how the others were doing and saw Batman finishing up his two.

It hadn't taken Batman long to realize that no matter how powerful these two were they weren't very smart. He had noticed this before when he had taken down Juice in a boiler room a few weeks ago.

He dodged a punch from LongShadow but not before slicing his batarang against the giant hand. Longshadow withdrew his hand in pain and Batman took this opportunity to take on Downpour one on one.

Downpour saw Batman coming right at him and let loose twin streams of water at him. He saw Batman dodge and Downpour followed his path. He didn't notice until it was too late that Longshadow lay in that path as well. The heavy concentration of water hit Longshadow right in his legs and it knocked the giant right off his feet. Downpour was shocked and angry at how he had been tricked and looked to Batman in time to see him throw a batarang at him. He lifted his arms to wash the weapon away but it exploded on contact with his water and it froze it and continued down the water's path to Downpour until his entire body was encased in a block of ice.

Longshadow slowly got to one knee when he saw three small balls roll in front of him. They did exploded in his face and a brown gas came out. So low to the ground Longshadow couldn't avoid the gas and involuntarily brought some of it into his lungs. He immediately tried to stand to get out of range but the damage had already been done. He felt his body go slack and his eyes became heavy. He tried to remain awake but lost the fight and fell to the ground falling fast asleep.

The founders were truly showing their true power in the fight. Even though only five were fighting the small group of soldiers had no chance of victory. Quickly the only opponent left was the Ultimen leader Wind Dragon. He saw the defeat of his team as well as the troops and became angry. He took to the sky and gathered the strong icy winds around his arms intent on still coming out on top.

"No more, you shall all freeze before my might!" He yelled sending his frosty winds down to freeze all in his path.

However his winds didn't get far as Flash stepped in front and rotated his arms in a circle as fast as he could. A giant wind came from them and met the icy winds from Wind Dragon head on.

"Sorry Jr, but its time to put your toys away and call it a day." Said Flash smiling at the Ultimen leader as his winds pushed back that of Wind Dragons.

"This is impossible, I refuse to lose." Said Wind Dragon putting everything he had into it. But this still was not enough and his own icy winds crashed into him encasing him in a block of ice like his teammate Downpour. The ice cube fell to the ground with Wind Dragon's shocked expression inside it.

Noticing that the fight was over for now everyone slowly came together making sure that everyone else was alright.

"Looks like you guys didn't need me after all." Said Superman jokingly still holding on to Cap's shield.

"Nah, these guys were a bunch of amateurs. I can't believe we were actually captured by them." Said Flash wonderingly.

"Any lesser opponent can catch a stronger one when it is a well devised trap. One thing they taught me in the marines is that to never underestimate your opponent no matter what the circumstances. We did and that's why they were able to capture us even though we are stronger." Said the Green Lantern temporally powering down his ring so he could conserve energy.

"John's right, and it's a mistake we won't soon make again once we get out of here." Said Shayera pleased that John had listened to her and was conserving energy.

"We haven't escaped yet and I'm sure they will send more troops down here. After all they would have to anticipate that we might be found and a rescue would be attempted." Commented Wonder Woman.

"True, but I doubt they would have considered a rescue of this magnitude." Said a familiar voice from above.

All the heroes looked up and saw the transparent Martian fly down and land among them. He then became solid and looked around at the family that he had been son long without.

"It is good to see you again my friends." Said J'onn with his emotions barely in check.

The others slowly smiled and walked up to him exchanging in hugs and greetings at seeing him again. That is all did but the Dark Knight. Instead of having his eyes on J'onn and the others his steady gaze was directed at Captain America. Superman was the first to notice and spoke to him.

"Come on Batman, I know your not the sentimental type but it wouldn't kill you to join in."

Batman answered him but kept his eyes on Captain America the entire time.

"In case you haven't noticed we are in enemy territory and these greetings are wasting precious time we need for our escape. Also I would like to here more about our new allies as it seems they have no problem with using lethal force or killing." He said nodding his head towards the Metahuman Juice.

All followed his lead and indeed saw the knife handle sticking out of Juice's mouth and the blood underneath him. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the intent to kill had been clear. They then turned their attention to the man Batman had indicated who performed the act.

"Yes it was I, and I make no apologizes for the act. I was led to believe this was a war and acted as such. I made it clear to J'onn my methods from the beginning. I do not kill unnecessarily but I will not put my life or any others in jeopardy to simply save a enemies. Also as Batman has pointed out now is not the time for such discussion and if you wish we can discuss once we all are clear of this place." Finished Cap.

The others looked at each other looking as if they had something to say. Wonder Woman was the first to do so.

"He's right, we can discus it later. He did help save all our lives and we owe him at least the chance to listen." She said.

Superman and Batman were both surprised by her defense of Captain America. But both slowly agreed as well as the others that she was right.

"Alright, the rescue teams are making their way down here as we speak. I believe we should continue up and meet them somewhere in the middle. That way we will have Cadmus boxed in with no way to fall back and regroup." Said J'onn.

"I agree, that is the best plan of action. But I still want everyone to be careful. None of us know this base all that well and they could still have traps and weapons that we have yet to see." Cautioned Superman.

"Such as poison gas tanks in the vents and forcefield generators built into the wall to trap people in a certain space?" Asked Atom.

The others looked at him with surprise.

"You have seen such things?" Asked Batman bluntly.

"Not only have I seen them but me and my winged associate have made sure they won't be a problem." Said Atom Confidently making sure not to use Bumble Bee's name out loud in case there were still camera's around.

"How?" asked Shayera.

To that Atom simply smiled.

As the founders and their new allies made their way upwards there was other chaos inside the main control room of Cadmus.

"Damnit, nothing is working!" screamed one of the techs in other frustration.

"The whole system is screwed up, it's starting to crash." Said another.

All throughout the control room the Cadmus scientists and technicians were working hard to stop the Justice League. They viewed monitors and typed in commands to operate the bases automated defenses. All systems had been working perfectly until 3 minutes ago. Now all the systems were going crazy and the computers weren't accepting any commands. Those from the inside the rooms typed constantly to correct the error as others pulled wires to look for the source of the problem. While all this was going on the many view screens inside the room showed the Cadmus soldiers being decimated by the Justice League. With the League attacking from below and above Cadmus was unable to fall back and regroup their tactics. Also with the automated defenses off line that made their job even harder.

"Our men are getting trashed out there. We have to get the bases defenses on line now or all is lost." Said the highest ranking member in the room.

"We are trying sir but nothing we do seems to work. The system isn't responding, at this rate it will soon shut down all together." Said another of the techs.

"Any idea what the problem is?"

"I'm afraid that I do sir."

"Well?"

"Sir, I believe that it may be a virus."

"That's impossible; this system would never allow it or anyone to take over it."

"That is what we were led to be believe sir but the facts speak for themselves." Said the tech waving his hands at the chaos around them.

The officer shook his head and walked over to the battle group showing the layout of Cadmus.

"How much longer until the two groups meet." He asked the group.

The group looked up from their maps and planning to look at him.

"I'm afraid it is only a matter of time. We just don't have the fire power to sustain the kind of attack the Justice League is dishing out. We never counted on them sending so many." Said one of the men shaking his head as he spoke.

"Are you suggesting-

"We have no other choice sir. We must decontaminate the base and destroy all information Cadmus has acquired. The base is lost and this is the only option left to at least achieve some kind of success."

"Do you realize we will be condemning our own men to death as well!" he said shocked.

"With all due respect sir they knew the risks when they signed on. I suggest you get conformation from the General so we can begin the countdown." He said.

"All contact has been lost with General Ross and he is assumed dead. Colonel Adams is now the senior military official of Cadmus."

"Very well, then contact him."

The man shook his head but got out his communicator to tell the Colonel what the military think tank had come up with.

As Colonel Adams got the call he was loading Ms. Waller as well as the rest of the council onto the Sub in Cadmus's underground docking bay. This dock was on no Cadmus floor plans and was known only to a select few in the organization. It was built and maintained in case a situation like this was to occur.

"What is it, I am in the middle of getting the council to safety." Said Adams.

"I apologize sir, but this is urgent. The battle goes poorly and it has been advised that decontamination is the only option left." Came the voice.

Adams briefly closed his eyes as he heard this news. Did they actually want him to give the order to destroy the base! Because that what decontamination meant. Wiping all computer hard drives and blowing the base to hell. He feared it might come to this. True it would destroy many of their enemy since they were here. But he would also be ordering the deaths of his own men. He cursed silently as for once he wished the descion fell on the General instead of him.

"You have conformation, set the countdown for ten minutes. Evacuate and save all the data you can. Tell those you can to go to the escape pods. Don't give it over the announcers or the Justice League will know what is happening." He said as strong as he could.

"Yes sir."

Adams then cut the signal absolutely disgusted with himself. He knew the desecion had to be made but that wouldn't stop the bile from coming up his throat.

"Alright everybody double time. This base is going to blow in ten minutes and we need to be as far away as possible." He said boarding the sub.

Amanda turned around to look at him.

"So things are that bad." She stated not asked.

"Yes." Was Adams simple response as he gave her a light push. He made it clear he would say nothing else and Amanda didn't say another word.

"So I transmitted a virus on Waller's key code I stole to slowly shut down all the automated defenses so it wouldn't be detected until it was too late. Also Bumble Bee cut the lines to the gas tanks so they wouldn't be released." Finished Atom with a smile.

"Very good professor, that should make things easier for us. But we should still stay on our guard." Said Batman keeping his eyes sharp for any more trouble.

They had faced more trouble since the first group but it was nothing they couldn't handle. It seemed that much of Cadmus defenders were going toward the larger group above them. Presently they were on the second level and could hear sounds of battle not too far away. Everyone came to the conclusion that Cadmus was making their last stand and they were about to be reunited with old friends.

"Sounds like the rest of the League is just ahead. We should improve our pace to join up with them and end this battle once and for all." Said J'onn.

"If it was up to me we would already be there. But I have to slow down because you guys are so slow." Whined the Flash.

"Stop being such a baby. We all can't run at the speed of sound you know." Said GL slapping the back of Flash's head.

While the founders continued to exchange words Captain America merely looked on. A small smile came to his face at how much these seven acted like a family. It reminded him of his Avengers and himself. He then slowly frowned at that thought. Not only was he in another dimension but over sixty years had passed since then. Spider-man had told him how the Avengers still existed and were one the strongest forces of good in his world. Also that all past Avengers were honored, especially himself. While happy at this news he was somewhat sadden that all his friends and comrades were gone. He himself was out of date in this new age although so far he had proven otherwise. Even forming a new group of Avengers in this world couldn't distract him from the thought that there was not really a place he belonged anymore.

"Hey stranger, why the frown." Said a voice breaking his thoughts.

Cap looked up and saw that it was Wonder Woman. Except now that unlike in her cell she had her uniform on. It bore similar symbols to his own.

"Just about the past and the things I've missed." He said.

"Like what?" She asked curious.

He looked up at her and then laughed realizing she didn't know his story.

"It's a long story and I'm afraid it will have to wait for another time. Looks like we reached the rest of the gang." Cap said looking ahead.

Wonder Woman had a confused expression on her face but looked ahead. Indeed she saw several members of the Justice League fighting Cadmus soldiers as well as Ulitmen. Cadmus was backing up from the onslaught having no idea what was behind them.

"Looks like this party is coming to an end." Said Shayera raising her mace and flying into battle.

J'onn looked at her with a smile on his usually emotionless face.

"Something's never change." He said as he and the others flew off to join the battle as well.

If Cadmus thought they had it bad before it was nothing compared to now. They were now fighting the combined might of the Justice League and its founders from both sides. They had no time to be surprised as they started dropping like flies. Nothing even the Ultimen stood a chance against this attack. Fire, lighting, ice, water, ice, rocks, lasers, beams, punches, and kicks came from all directions. To Cadmus credit they never surrendered. Though is such a losing battle that could be considered more stupidity than actual bravery. All too soon not a Cadmus defender was left standing. The Justice League stood tall as one united front.

"Looks like you haven't become slackers in your time off." Said Wildcat being the first to speak to their captured leaders.

"Not so bad yourself old man." Said Lantern as congratulations went all around. Many voices talked at once and it was hard to tell who was saying what. Yet one didn't talk as his eyes glowed showing his thoughts were elsewhere. His eyes then dimmed and he yelled so he could be heard over all.

"We must leave immediately, Cadmus has set a self destruction sequence and we only have six minutes left."

"What are you talking about J'onn?" asked Superman.

"I sensed quite a few Cadmus troops leaving and searched their mind for the reason. That is how I know what I say is true." He said.

"Then we have to get out of here and fast. Grab what Cadmus soldiers you can but leave the clones." Ordered Batman.

"Maybe it isn't too late for me to reprogram the self destruct. After all the virus went through-

"No time to find a terminal and find out professor. We have to move to the platform where we can all be teleported out." Said Batman cutting him off.

"He's right; Cadmus has left us no other option." Said Superman.

The others quickly did as they were told and carried as many soldiers they could up to the platform. The process took little over 4 minutes when they reached the top.

"One minute and a half lets go people." Yelled J'onn.

By the dozens Justice League members and Cadmus soldiers alike were transported to the Watchtower above. They were then quickly moved off to make room to beam more people up. The Cadmus soldiers were put aside and guarded to make sure they didn't cause any trouble. The process moved very quickly until only the founders and Captain America were left.

"There is still more down there, we can't just leave them." Cried Flash.

"Only 20 seconds Flash we have no choice." Said J'onn.

"Sorry kid we did all we could." Said Green Lantern putting his arm over Flash's shoulder.

Flash looked down and sulked but made no other protests.

"Now." Said Superman and the final eight were beamed up into space.

Seconds later Cadmus exploded from within. Fires broke out through all corridors, beams fells. The Cadmus soldiers and clones that were left were incarnated by the hot blaze. Mercifully most had been unconscious and never felt the scorching death. However there were those who were awake and screamed uselessly as their bodies were turned to ash by the inferno that they had once called home. The desert itself shook from the blast since it was underground. The small towns that had been miles away thought it some kind of earthquake. So did the satellites going over that area of space. Only those of Cadmus and the Justice League knew the true cause.

Superman slammed his hands against the wall seeing the destruction on the live feed from the Watchtower.

"Damn them, all those people for nothing." He said paying no attention to the pain it caused his hands.

"This makes the second devastation they have caused in their defeat. I have yet to tell you of the other disaster caused by a clone of Flash." Added J'onn.

At this Flash's mouth opened in horror before he sped from the room not wanting anyone to see his tears.

"This can not continue to go on. In their foolish attempt to hunt us they are destroying countless lives in the process. We have to bring this war to an end." Said Wonder Woman.

"I agree, and that is where I come in." Said Captain America.

"So we finally hear your story." Said Batman.

"Yes, and it is one that will bring an end to Cadmus and the threat they represent." Said Cap.

TBC

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter as I tried to include as much action and drama as possible. Next chapter will include the founders being updated on what is happening and their opinions of the new Avengers. Also you will see more of the villains from the other universe and just what plans Cadmus has for them. Hope you didn't forget about them because Cadmus is far from defeated.


	22. Regrouping

Relork Infernus- Glad you like reading it. I'll keep on writing as long as you keep on reading.

KaliAnn- Glad you like the base infiltration. But remember Cadmus may be down but they are not out.

Doza- I'm not upset by your review as it was honest. Most of your points I will hit in this chapter. Just know I am aware of the limits the Justice League sets on itself and have no plans to change it. Hope this chapter explains more and you keep reading.

C. Rose- Glad you like the story but don't be to sure about the Green Goblin. As far as Juice being killed twice you must have missed it but I said there was eight groups of Ulitmen inside the Cadmus base. Which means there is eight of each member. The thing about killing will be discussed in this chapter. Another thing the Red Skull is important because he has a history with characters in this fic beside Captain America. As far as who you will have to think and continue to read

SpartanCommander- Glad you like the story. I think this fic is big enough without involving the transformers as they are from a whole different reality all together. Still thanks for the good ideas. Me and you might have to team up one day and write one hell of a fic.

Thietje- Glad you like it and hope you like future chapters as well.

Kal-3L OF Krypton- Glad to see a new reviewer. I did get my information from the cartoon but recently searched online on more information about the other members of the Justice League. I wanted to get more than just the original seven involved. Flash is considered the kid because of his maturity not his age. His current personally fits in well with this story. Also the Avengers will get more members later on. I know how powerful he is and that is why Turbo was so powerful. Supergirl was not weak she just couldn't overcome the improvements Cadmus made to him.

Alright time for the story

"Are you serious, I thought you said this guy lived in some kind of mansion." Said Hot Streak looking at the broken down warehouse that he and the other metahumans were standing in front of.

They had all just arrived back in California after catching the red eye. The Red Skull had already had their tickets set up in advance and provided them with hologram imagers to disguise those who no longer looked human. Of course, this still didn't stop them from acting like teenagers and causing a huge mess in first-class. Once they arrived they climbed aboard vans left for them and drove off until they reached this location.

"He does, but he doesn't want you all to meet him there. It would draw to much suspicion." Said Ricky.

"More suspicious than a bunch of you hanging out there?" Asked Ebon skeptically.

"Fine, he doesn't trust you yet to know where he lives. Look, enough with the questions. If it wasn't for him you and your goons would still be in that prison and being tested on like lab rats. Show some gratitude and just walk inside." Said Ricky starting to lose some patience.

"You better watch you mouth thug. Guns or not we hold the real power here." Said Ebon towering over Ricky, and the rest of the Ultra Meta Breed tensed up as well.

Just as it looked like both groups were about to go at it the door to the warehouse opened.

"Jesus, do you want the whole neighborhood to hear? The boss man is inside and wants you there now. Save all this drama for later, its time to get down to business." Said Nick who had arrived earlier with the Scarecrow.

The two groups continued to stare each other down before finally looking away. They then marched inside the warehouse and Nick closed the door behind them after looking down both streets. The cops rarely came to this area but the boss man had instructed him to take no chances. And what the boss man said you did.

The assembled group entered the warehouse and looked around their surroundings. From what they could tell it used to be a car assembly plant. There were several car frames, tires, and drawings littered throughout the building. They also saw that they weren't alone as they saw people around their age stationed throughout the place with weapons at their side. The implied threat was clear to all of them. Then up ahead they saw open search lights that were highlighting some kind of stage. In the middle of that stage was one man, or least something that looked like a man. The rest of him looked completely human except fro his large read head. Besides that, he was covered in all black. But even with that you could tell the muscles bulging from underneath his clothes and the way he stood just exuded power. His very presence demanded that you look at him and paid attention to everything he said. Of course none of the Ultra Meta Breed would admit this out loud but they all thought it inside.

"Welcome my friends from the Midwest. I am glad to see that you all arrived in one piece. I trust my boys have taken good care of you." Said the Red Skull in an obviously fake caring tone. Which was made even more so by the cruel smile on his face.

"They did their thing and we did ours. I guess its safe to assume you are the Big Red I talked to over on the internet. Why don't we cut the crap and you tell us why you went through all the trouble to break me and mine out. You were vague over the net and I want some straight answers." Said Ebon getting straight to the point.

The Red Skull's cruel smile got even wider and he nodded at the shadowed leader.

"Very well, I shall 'cut the crap' as you say. To answer one of your questions, I am the Big Red you have been in communicating with. As far as what I want from you, well that should be obvious. I want you to work for me and cause global destruction. If you think you can handle that. I know you have kept your chaos to Dakota City but I think it's time you expanded your talents to the entire world."

"Who the hell you think you talking to man! We can handle anything, including taking out you and all your boys before you even know what hit you." Said Chainlink with the metal tentacles on his back waving through the air menacingly.

The Red Skull had no time to respond as in a flash Ebon turned and gave Chainlink a giant backhand to his entire body. The metahuman was sent flying from the force and crashed into some pipes. Chainlink screamed in agony while using his tentacles to lift the heavy pipes off his body. He didn't get far as Ebon was soon on top of him and put his hand down Chainlink's mouth. He couldn't breath and felt like choking on Ebon's arm.

"You listen hear you second rank hood. I make all the decisions around here not you. I call the shots and you do what I say plain and simple. Right now, I have my hand squeezing all your internal organs and can crush them at any time I choose. Do you understand me?" Ebon said.

Chainlink fought not to choke but managed to nod his head yes.

"Good, now I don't ever want to have this conversation with you again. If I do, there won't be any words between us, just blood." He said looking at him closely.

Satisfied with the fear and understanding in his eyes he withdrew his arm and stood up. Immediately after he did Chainlink threw up all over himself and coughed continually. Ebon turn his body away in disgust and walked away from him.

"Someone get this baby a bib before he starts to smell." Said Ebon over his shoulder before he rejoined his place at the head of the group.

The Red Skull smiled at the man liking the style in which he disciplined his men. But the Red Skull knew that the performance had also been for his benefit. Ebon wanted to show him that he was really in charge and would bow down to no one. It was a power play to show authority and the Red Skull applauded him on it.

"I trust you have a different answer than your friend." Was all he said acting like the fight had never happen.

"Yeah, but first I want some more details. When you said global did you actually mean taking over the whole world." Asked Ebon.

"Yes."

"No offense man but I just don't see that happening. Many have tried that and all have failed. The world is just too big of a place to rule it all. Even with us what makes you think you can do it when they couldn't?" He asked.

"Simple, because I have learned from past mistakes and know now what will work. You see, this isn't my first time attempting world domination. I tried before and almost succeeded."

"Oh yeah, just when was this because I never heard of you." Said Hot Streak.

"You wouldn't, this was in a different dimension than your own." He said simply.

The Ultra Meta Breed looked at him with shock and confusion and he told a short version of what brought him here. Once he was done there was silence from the crowd. Then there was a laugh, then another. Until eventually the entire Ultra Meta Breed was laughing.

"Man, you really had me going there for a second. That is one hell of a fairytale." Said Hot Streak slapping his knee.

The others agreed and continued to laugh. However, Ebon slowly stopped as he noticed that neither the man before him nor any of his men were laughing. They all looked completely serious. Even more than that the man with the red face looked enraged.

"You dare laugh at the Red Skull! You genetic ignorant freaks at the bottom of the food chain! I will not be laughed at or made fun off. If you wish to witness my power first hand so be it." He said with his eyes burning with hate. He raised his wrist and pushed a button on what appeared to be a watch.

The Ultra Meta Breed slowly calmed themselves at hearing his outburst and looked around to see what the Red Skull was doing. His men made no move to fire their weapons, they simply looked on grimly as if they pitied them.

"Look Skull, I don't know what your deal is but-" Ebon's speech was abruptly cut off when he fell to both knees grabbing his stomach. In fact, all the metahumans dropped down grabbing their entire bodies as if they were in pain.

"My god it burns, what happening to me!" said Talon brokenly feeling like she would burst from the pain.

"My whole body feels like it is on fire." Said Slipstream rolling on his large belly trying desperately to stop the torture that is body was going through.

Their moans and screams were drowned out from the sounds of laugher coming from the Red Skull. But this laugh had no tone of happiness in it. It was a laugh of pure pleasure at the sight of others pain.

"What did you do to us?" Demanded Ebon looking at the mad man.

The Red Skull slowly stopped laughing and looked at the pitiful group before him. He had missed this, seeing the torture and agony on a large group of people up close. It brought immense joy to his dark heart.

"I have done exactly what I said I would. You doubted my power so I showed it to you as prove, but with actions instead of words. I have found this process makes people pay more attention to what you have to say.

"Alright we're listening just stop this." Said Ebon not sure just how much more he could take.

"Hey nothing's wrong with me." Said AquaMaria the water metahuman.

"You my dear are immune to my weapon. But make no mistake you can still be disposed of if you make any move to retaliate." Said the Red Skull.

AquaMaria looked around and saw that all of the Red Skull's men were fine and had their weapons pointed at her. Including a flame thrower. Knowing she could accomplish nothing on her own she remained still.

"A wise move, now I will tell you what has you cowering like dogs before my feet. Underneath this floor is a creation of mine. It is a somewhat advance version of what your Hitler used to turning rooms into ovens and cooking the people. The difference that I don't need an entire room, just a small box. It generates energy waves that specifically targets human blood. It heats up the blood until bringing it to a boil to literally burn you alive from the inside until the blood can no longer be contained and it explodes to the surface causing the body to catch on fire from the outside as well. Normally, I calculate the process would take seconds. But I lowered the power in your case so that it would take minutes instead. Also, me and my men are wearing special belts that block the signal and are therefore unaffected. Now I trust this proves what I have told you to be true. Such a weapon does not exist in this world so I must be from somewhere else don't you agree?" He said acidly.

"Yes we believe you just turn it off. We'll do whatever you say but for the love of God turn it off!" Ebon screamed in pain in and fear.

The Red Skull nodded his head and raised the device on his wrist again. He pushed another button and in a few minutes the pain slowly subsided and the Ultra Meta Breed was able to stand again.

"Alright Red Skull you've proven your point. But if you have weapons like that why do you even need us. Threaten people with something like that and they would do whatever you say." Said Ebon.

"As you stated earlier Ebon the world is a big place and my weapon has a limited range. There is also the matter of the Justice League." Said Red Skull.

"Not sure what good we can do for you there. We faced them before and got ours butts beat, and back then there was only seven of them. Now, there is like sixty of those guys. Besides wouldn't your weapon work on them like it did on us?" Asked Ebon.

"There are members of the Justice League who aren't even from this planet and some of them are not even composed of flesh and blood. Not to mention they constantly move around and it would be hard to get them in one place. No, for these reasons I need your assistance."

"We're good, but like I said we're no match from them."

"Only because you lack the numbers to do so. Something that I plan to change very soon. That is why I had you bring your creator Edward Elva. I plan to use his gas to create many more metahumans. Specifically on the gangs of the world that are tired of being pushed around. Imagine the destruction such a massive number could cause. The police would be powerless to stop so many individuals with powers like yourselves. Even the Justice League could do nothing as you would outnumber them a hundred to one. After that, it is only a matter of time before the world belongs to me and my army. Now Ebon, world domination doesn't seem so crazy after all does it?" Asked Red Skull.

A big smile came to Ebon's lips.

"No, when you put it like that it doesn't seem so crazy after all. But just how do you expect to control so many metahumans at one time? Not to mention all the people who would still rebel?" He asked curiously.

"Simple, with the strongest motivator of all, fear. Both real and artificial." Said the Red Skull thinking of the Scarecrow who was already in one of his labs creating his fear gas.

Ebon wasn't sure that would be enough but the man seemed sincere in beliefs. Either way, he could go along with it and kill the Red Skull later and crown himself king.

"Alright then you got a deal. So what do we do first?" Ebon asked.

"I knew you would see things my way. There are many preparations to me made while I study the gas's effects. There are still those who will not serve under me and require more proof of my power. No to mention those ignorant hate groups who refuse to work with others of different races or religions. A stupid concept that must be fixed for my plan to succeed. That, my army, is your first mission."

"I'm all with showing some force, but how are we suppose to change the minds of those who are fanatics about such things?" Asked Ebon.

"By showing them what a diverse group can really do. And no one is more diverse that the Ultra Meta Breed." Said Red Skull smiling at them all and how they looked so different.

Ebon looked and saw the same thing himself. He then turned back to the Red Skull and smiled himself.

"Right on man, right on."

Above the Earth in the Justice League Watchtower another meeting was going on between new people. The Justice League was whole once again. They had suffered some injuries but no fatalities. Most of the Cadmus troops had been teleported back to Earth in a not too far away town from the destroyed base. That is after J'onn had erased their short term memory of anything they might have seen while they were on the Watchtower. The celebration of their victory was put on hold as there were still debriefings to be done. Also no one forgot about the Cadmus soldiers who had no survived the assault. Only S.T.R.I.P.E. had purposely killed people, but he was not put at fault as he did it in a rage at what happened to Stargirl. He was currently with her a she recovers from her injuries.

There was also the issue of their new allies who had been instrumental in not only finding the base, but also for successfully infiltrating it so that the others could teleport in. The founders with the exception of J'onn knew nothing about them and wanted to meet them all in person to discuss some things. Captain America had told them he couldn't recall all of his members as they were all over the globe performing their own missions. But he contact the most experienced members and the leaders of their individual groups before they joined as one to become the Avengers.

Therefore, Spider-man, Robin, and Static and been contacted and teleported to the Watchtower from their respective locations. Bumble Bee was already there and they joined Cap in the main conference room to meet the founders of the Justice League. Cap then explained in front of them all how he came to be here as well as J'onn's idea that he recruit new heroes because the Justice League were over worked and Cadmus knew too much about them. He then explained about their objectives to help the 'little guy' and gain the publics support. Also, gain Cadmus's attention as unlike the Justice League in that would kill if necessary, Which would either make the Avengers themselves as a target to Project Cadmus or convince Cadmus that they world work with them to destroy the Justice League as they were more dangerous since the Avengers were only kids and could be controlled to become Cadmus's own personal army. After he was finished, Cap remained silent to hear the questions that he knew were coming.

The founders looked at each other not knowing where the start. Finally it was Superman who asked the first question. But not to Cap, but to J'onn.

"You mean this whole thing was your idea? How could you possibly authorize something like this? It goes against everything we believe in and fight for." Said Superman amazed.

"My idea was for him to gain new recruits and train them to fight higher caliber enemies than they are used to. He did not explain that the training would involve the use of deadly force until later. By that time, there was no turning back and I had to proceed to the best of my abilities. Do not take offense to this but you haven't been here. I alone had to reorganize the organization when you were gone. I formed a temporarily new council; I surveyed various crimes and then dispatched Justice League members across the globe to fit their talents and according to the missions involved."

"I think we all understand the situation you were in J'onn, But still-" Said Green Lantern not knowing what he wanted to say next.

"It is not just that. I had to send people out while at the same time they had to watch their backs for Cadmus. Do you know how frustrating it is for all of us to not know the good guys from the bad guys? For the most part, all we have to trust each other is ourselves. The Avengers may have taken it the next step but tempers were already boiling around here. We had to fight against those who were supposed to support us while at the same time don't hurt them too badly where their injuries would be fatal. That has been a huge handicap to us. I know we are to protect the humans of this world but how can we when they are our greatest enemy?" Said J'onn.

"But it is not humanity as a whole J'onn. But a selective group who fears we have become to powerful. I understand what you said but that just isn't a line we should ever cross. We did that today and I am not sure we can over go back." Said Flash fiercely.

"We were trying to escape with our lives. They had us caged like wild animals and we are simply to forgive that! I know Earth works differently than Thangar and I have changed myself to fit it. But the fact of the matter is that thy started this war, and despite this defeat they will continue it until we are all dead." argued Shayera.

"Are you saying you agree what the Avengers is doing is right?" asked Superman.

"Yes… no. I don't know. It's frustrating to defend doing the right or moral thing when no one else does." She answered.

"But that's what makes us heroes. We do the right thing no matter what. Yes we sometimes have to pay a heavy price for that but it's a price we accept when we do what we do. If we condone what the Avengers do, especially children, we can no longer be considered heroes. That makes Cadmus right and we become the bad guys." Said Flash.

"At this point the, lines between right and wrong are blurred. There are no good guys in any of this. If mankind persists in gaining more power than others it will lead to its own destruction. Because let's not kid ourselves, us becoming too powerful was not the reason Cadmus was created. It was just a figurehead for the real reason. The real reason that man does anything. He doesn't like anyone having more power than himself. When he sees it he wants that power and will destroy those who have it or get in his way from getting it. I'm not agreeing with what the Avengers are doing. But I just want everyone to be clear on why this war with Cadmus is happening. As my mother said 'mankind is its own greatest enemy'." Finished Wonder Woman.

"It seems that all we are doing is going around in circles and placing blame. We have yet to come to a conclusion on where we should go from here." Said Batman speaking for the first time.

"I think that the essential problem is that all of you are right. I will try to hit each of your points and we can go from there." Interrupted Cap.

The others turned to him giving him their full attention.

"I'll start with the main concern you people have at the moment is the Avengers crossing the line. The sad fact is in war there is no line. You either do it or you don't. The difference is what lengths you go to do it are. You call the Avengers killers, we are not. We kill when there is no other choice in defending others or ourselves. It's not a pretty concept but it is reality. The enemy, and despite being human Cadmus is, has shown a complete disregard for not only your lives but those around them. Wonder Woman is right when she said this whole thing is about power. The Justice League has it, Cadmus wants it. They don't care who they hurt or destroy on the way. We do, and that make us Avengers even more necessary. We will take down Cadmus, but not at the expense of innocent. Those who work for Cadmus know exactly what they are doing. They are not innocent, they are the enemy."

"The next point was that what we Avengers are doing now is what Cadmus has feared we would do. We are using our power to dictate what is right and wrong. Basically, this boils down to a phrase called 'the domino effect'. Because Cadmus feared your power and wanted it for their own and feared the League would become the Justice Lords they declared war against the Justice League. In doing so, they captured all the founders except for one and thereby sending the Justice League hierarchy into chaos.

The Justice League wished to fight back while at the same time fight their normal enemies. Cadmus takes advantage of the Justice League fighting other enemies to implement their own attacks. Cadmus fails to capture more members when Spider-man comes through the dimensional portal and stops them. Cadmus is no longer satisfied with capturing the League and therefore sends Turbo to destroy them. League with the help of me defeats him and in the process many lives were loss doing so. The League can't be everywhere at once so I am asked to form a new team to confront Cadmus and ultimately take them down. To do so, the Avengers must sacrifice their morals and become adults to stop Cadmus as they have shown no mercy. We then attacked their base and Cadmus knowing it will be defeated blows it up trying to take as many of the League as possible. Not caring how many soldiers die in the process. This enrages League even further at their disregard for life and many of the members of the League were tempted to stop playing by the rules as well. So you see every event creates another event to happen. For the cause and effect to stop there is only one solution. Cadmus is the cause of the war, the Justice League and their allies will have to have to permanently defeat and destroy the organization to gain the desired effect.."

"The last point is that the definition of a hero is that they don't kill. I give you another definition. A hero is someone who does something that no one else can or is able to do. Let's face it, some people cannot be reformed. They will continue to do what they do until they are stopped. I won't ask you how many villains you put away that continue to escape and kill before you put them back and the whole cycle continues all over again. You are the Justice League and are held above others. You can't always do what in the end must be done for the greater good. You don't agree with what we do. Good. You shouldn't. You have to remain the example of good for this world. But the Avengers are the necessary evil. We do what must be done no matter what the costs. You should be disgusted by it, but you must also realize that we must exist or the true evil will win." Finished Cap who looked at all of them.

The founders all looked at each other for a moment. For a while, nothing was said until Superman looked back at the Avengers.

"Would you please wait out in the hall for a moment? We have some hard decisions to make." He said.

"I understand." Said Cap as he led the others out the door. Once it was closed he let out a breath.

"No matter what happens I just want you to know you said a lot of good things in there. I admit I still don't completely agree with what we are doing. But we are being left with very few choices." Said Robin.

"What happens if they disagree with us Cap? Do we just dissolve and do nothing." Said Spiderman sounding somewhat bitter.

"No, we will not dissolve. No matter what they decide the wheels have already been set in motion. To dissolve the Avengers now would arouse suspicion from Cadmus and they would then take all of us out one by one. We will continue but it will be that must harder without cooperation from the Justice League." Answered Cap.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Said Static.

They went on talking like that for a while until there was a knock on the door telling them they could come back in. They did so and stood before the founders to hear what they had to say.

"We have all discussed what has happen in our absence and the decisions and actions that were made. While we are far from agreement with this plan of action in cases such as this the majority rules. Therefore, it had been decided with a vote of four to three that we will support the Avengers and their efforts to take down Cadmus. However with the understanding that you use lethal force as your last option if there is absolutely no other way to stop a criminal from taking an innocent life or the life of your teammates. We believe that although many of the Avengers are still young, we believe that you have the necessary experience and maturity to determine when such a case presents itself. As far as how the Avengers and Justice League will coexist we will wait until another time to discuss it. For now we have more pressing concerns." Said Superman.

"What do you mean, we just kicked Cadmus's but, their finished." Said Bumble Bee not understanding.

"No, they are not. J'onn telepathically sensed felt quite a few members leaving before the base exploded. They all had to go somewhere and we feel it is to another Cadmus facility. It would make sense for them to have more than one base in case the other was comprised or destroyed." Said John Steward the former Marine.

"Yes, we have delivered a strategic blow to the organization but have not ended it. If anything, Cadmus will wish to retaliate from this latest loss." Said the Thanagarian detective Shayera Hol.

"But retaliate with what? They can't have that many more troops and dozens of clones were taken out in the explosion." Said Spiderman.

"True, but the only clones we saw are the Ulitmen that we have encountered before. We did not face any clone such as Turbo who was cloned from Flash. My friends have informed me that their blood was taken from them as well. It makes sense that Cadmus has created clones of them as well." Said J'onn.

The Avengers all widened their eyes at that. The clone of Flash alone had been powerful and cost many lives. To have clones of the others as well, such power in the wrong hands would be dangerous.

"Yes, that is our thoughts process as well. Not to mention the super criminals Cadmus have taken under their employ. Also during the siege, Steel was able to download some information before they wiped their systems clean. So far we have not decoded it but are confident we will be able to do so in time. These factors alone prove to us that Cadmus is still a threat. That is one of the reasons this council has voted to support your plan. In the coming days this world will need all the help it can get. You do what you do best and we will do what we do best. I trained you personally Robin and I know that you will continue to do me proud. While I may not agree with the path you have chosen I will accept it with the knowledge that you are responsible enough to make your own decisions in life." Said Batman looked directly at his former sidekick.

Robin returned the looked and nodded.

"Thank you for trusting in me. I know this is not the path you would have chosen for me. Heck, it's not one I thought I would take. But I have and will continue to make you proud by using everything you have taught me to protect those whom others would do harm." He replied.

Batman continued to look at him until finally nodding back.

"You have to excuse me but I still think there is the matter of trust Captain America." Said Wonder Woman.

Captain America looked at her strangely.

"I afraid I don't understand what you mean my lady. This joint venture between the Avengers and the Justice League alone is built on trust. We have held nothing back from you." He said confused.

"That's not true; you have been keeping one thing from us." She said.

"Which is?"

"Your name, I know Captain America is you alias but what is your given name?" She asked with a smile.

The others in the room slowly relaxed at the question. They had all feared it was something serious that could cause conflict among them.

Captain America's confused frown turned into a small smile and he laughed as he bowed.

"Please forgive me, where are my manners. My name is Steve Rogers, formally a private of the United States military. May I also have your name?" He said.

"Diana, but my full name in man's world is Diana Castle."

"This is not the first time I have heard you use that reference. You say it as if you yourself were not born of this world. I know some of the members of the Justice League are from other worlds, are you as well?" He asked curiously.

"I am from Earth, but not of this world." She answered.

Cap had a confused expression on his face once again.

"It is a long story and will have to wait for another time. We have still have some business to discuss around here." Batman cut in with a glare.

Even though most were used to Batman's lack of personality his outburst still caught them off-guard. Yet, they returned their attention to business and began to discuss what the Avengers would say at their press conference tomorrow.

While the Red Skull, Avengers, and Justice League made their plans the fourth faction was making some of their own. Cadmus had suffered a great defeat today and needed to regroup itself. The submarine the council and others had taken in their escape had led them to a aircraft carrier at sea. Once aboard the ship, the Secretary of State used his office connections get them transportation. From there the council took a helicopter transport to their next location which was somewhere in Australia. This was the secondary base of Cadmus and was housed in plain view as a military base. The locals thought nothing unordinary about it and paid it little attention since few from the base ever bothered them.

As the helicopter landed on one of the helipads on top of the base, it was then surrounded by several heavily armed soldiers. As the council and the others stepped off they were quickly escorted down into the base while some of the soldiers searched the helicopter for stowaways or possible bombs and tracking devices.

"It seems the commander of this base has it well prepared. I would like to meet with him as soon as possible." Ms. Waller said to Colonel Adams.

"I will see to it personally as soon as you and the others are settled. I have been told that a feast has already been prepared for you. The meeting shall take place after you and the others finished eating." He answered.

"Very well, after dinner then." She said walking farther down into the base.

Adams left the council in the capable hands of the soldier escorts and asked to be led to the commander of the base. He was led the way by two other men down a hall. They stopped in a spot as scanners waved down over their bodies. They went past several guards posts throughout the facility that were heavily armed. Adams noticed that they didn't use card keys to open doors but used vocal passwords. He was told the password was changed every 12 hours to detect any false ones. If a false code was ever given the area would be locked down with forcefields until security arrived. Adams was impressed with this and said so to the soldiers. They were thankful for his praise and let him know that the commander rarely did. He was very strict and demanded efficiency from all that served under him. He even had shot a soldier in the head at point blank range when he had failed to make an inspection on the back-up generators for the base. Adam's eyelids rose at this but he said nothing.

Eventually, he was led to a door with the letter head 'Captain Alverez' on it. There was a camera above the door as well as two laser cannons. No doubt to stop any intruders. The door opened electronically from the inside and the soldiers saluted him before returning to their points. Adams returned their salute and went inside.

The first thing he noticed was that Alverez had no personal effects anywhere in his office. There were only strategic maps, a globe, television and VCR, gun collection on the wall, and framed pictures of several famous generals including Patton and Ulysses S. Grant. On the man's desk there was several files and folders in his in and out box. But it was all stacked very neatly. Even before Adams looked up to see the man himself he knew his type. He was the perfect soldier with no emotions and followed orders without thinking twice. He held his men up to an impossible level of standards and demanded that they did the impossible in return. This was the kind of person Ms. Waller would like, he on the other hand wouldn't.

Adams finally set his eyes on the man himself and determined that he was Mexican as it his name suggested. He was a bull of a man who was more muscle than fat. His face was stern despite the scar going from his left eye to his chin. His mouth was straight as if the man never smiled in his life or even knew how to. He was sitting when Adams came in but stood almost immediately and gave him a crisp solute. Adams resisted rolling his eyes and returned the salute.

"At ease Captain, this is a completely informal meeting. I just want to know the status of this base and its current defenses. Also, I would like to know how you and your men are getting along with the locals." Said Adams.

Alverez sat back down and started to speak.

"At this moment we are ahead of schedule sir. This base was not set to be completed for another three weeks, but now we have cut that time to only two days. The shield generators are working at maximum strength as well as the backups. Also, we are in communication with the other remaining six Cadmus facilities on a regular basis and are updating our data as needed. We currently have sixty soldiers at this base and fourteen scientists and engineers. They check in every three hours to the minute. We are not as large as Cadmus's primary base nor do we have the personnel but we can put up a hell of a fight. We have several EMP Cannon's as well as missile launchers located on the roof tops. Not to mention we have men in the town itself to warn us of any danger. The locals are no problem as the men only leave the base to gather food and materials. There is no socializing of any kind as I have ordered. Is their anything else you would like to know sir?" Captain Alverez finished.

Adams looked at the man going over all he was told. Alverez had done a fine job with what he was given in such a short time. His all-business attitude seemed to serve him well in this assignment. Although Adams thought he should give his men more space or they would be come anxious and frustrated. But now was not the time to go over such things.

"No I do not. You have done a fine job here and I compliment you on it."

Alverez said nothing and continued to keep his eyes forward.

Knowing the man would say nothing Adams continued on.

"As you know Cadmus's base was infiltrated by the Justice League. Although the men fought bravely ultimately the League proved too much and we were forced to evacuate. In doing so I ordered the self-destruct sequence to destroy any data about Cadmus as well as take out as many Justice League members as possible. I do not know if it succeeded or not."

"I can answer that for you Colonel. After you contacted us we hijacked a satellite and viewed its memory of the base's destruction. It detected several electrical disturbances, in which our scientists have deduced to be teleportation waves. It seems the Justice League found out about the self-destruct sequence and teleported out minutes and even seconds before the base blew." Alverez reported.

Adams let out a breath and clutched his fists. It had all been for nothing. The Justice League had escaped and many of his own men and been burned alive by his order. He was taken out of his thoughts as the Captain continued giving his report.

"Later, we detected similar signals and pinpointed their location to a town not to far away from the destroyed base. Using the satellite images we saw several soldiers there. We believed that they are soldiers from Cadmus who the League teleported there. Do you realize what this means sir?" Alverez said with something that might have been excitement on his expressionless face.

Adams did, the League have saved many of his men despite his attempt to kill them. Yet Alverez saw it as something else.

"It means that for a short time our men were on the Watchtower. That means they could have seen or heard something that will aid us in a fight against the Justice League. I was about to dispatch units to pick them up shortly."

Adams shook his head at Alverez's thinking. He wasn't surprised but it still disgusted him. Alverez didn't care that the League had saved God knows how many of their men. He only thought about what the men could have learned while being kept at the Justice League's home. Adams knew this was the military way of thinking but he wished the man would show more compassion for the people who served with and under him.

"You do that captain, and make sure a medical team is sent with them. We have lost enough today, I don't wish to lose anymore." Adams ordered.

At this Alverez actually seemed to frown.

"Yes, I heard about the death of General Ross. It is a great loss to the entire military. He was a great man and will be missed for generations. For him as well as others the Justice League will pay for what they have done." Said Alverez getting angry.

Adams decided not to add what he thought the loss of the General meant and simply nodded at Alverez.

"Good, now how are the new recruits doing?" Adams asked.

"Instead of telling you I will take you to them. For the most part they have behaved themselves but they are becoming impatient. Especially those who were brought here against their will." Said Alverez as he led the way out the door.

"That is to be expected. What have you been doing to occupy their time so far?"

"Well those we captured we keep in the cells and feed them regularly. As for the rest we let them go to the training room to spar with each other or to exercise. I also must mention Dr. Doom and Dr. Octopus have been allowed to assist in the labs. Both have proved very intelligent and they both want an opportunity to study the Hulk, Venom, and the Scorpion which is where they are now except for the Scorpion who is still in his cell. We have explosive collars around their neck to make sure they don't try anything funny. We also allow supervised visits at night outside the compound where they can get some fresh air. So far things have gone well. I have prepared dossiers on all of them once we reach the area."

"Good, it should make for some interesting reading."

"If you don't mind me asking sir what exactly is Cadmus going to do with them? While it is true they are all very powerful in their own right aren't we going about this backwards? I thought the objective was to get rid of these super powered freaks, not bring more pf them." Said Alverez confused.

"I'm afraid I know little of what the Council has in mind myself. What I do know is that they have decided to match strength for strength with the Justice League. Besides using the clones of the founders of the Justice League all other attempts have failed, Cadmus feels this option will bring more positive results." Answered Adams.

Alverez simply nodded as if he understood when in actuality he did not. Eventually, they reached the room where the recruits were. From the dossiers he had Adams had memorized most of the pictures and names from memory. Magneto and his group seem to be just sitting on the furniture watching TV. No doubt wanting to learn more about this new world.

Adams looked in another corner and saw a giant of a man in armor who must be Juggernaut. He just stood with his arms crossed looking angry at the world. But Adams also noticed that his eyes sometimes strayed in the direction of the founder clones playing cards. By the report he was given he guessed he was looking at Hawkgirl. Such a man had never been beaten like she did to him; it obviously gave the Juggernaut a lasting impression.

Adams nodded at this and walked on until he was in front of the electrified cells. From left to right he saw Wolverine, X-23, and the Scorpion who appeared to the sleeping.

"Wolverine's healing powers are truly impressive. The report said he too took quite a beating from our dark angel." Said Adams.

"Indeed, he and his little clone are set to be tested last. They constantly attacked the field but even their Adamantium claws are no match. The Scorpion continually talks so we gas his cell regularly to shut him up. As you can see we have everything running smoothly here." Said Alverez.

Adams had to agree with him, everything looked fine. Though everything looked fine at the last base too and he knew how that turned out. He looked back to Wolverine and X-23 who continued to stare right through him. He almost expected some kind of outburst by what he had read in their file. But they did nothing and continue to stare. In Adams experience it was always the quiet ones you had to worry about.

"There is nothing more dangerous than a caged animal Captain. Make sure you watch those two especially well." Adams ordered.

"No problem sir, we have everything under control." Alverez said confidently.

Adams said nothing and prayed the man was right.

TBC


	23. Press Conference

Disclamer: I own nothing from the Marvel or DC Universe

Doza- Glad you like the last chapter and sorry the killing bothers you. But it is part of the theme and will remain. Also you were right about the three who voted against the Avengers plan. Wolverine and X-23 bones would be useless if their heads were disconnected from their bodies by the blast. Also Juggernaut does not have one and Hawkgirl and her mace is used to keep him in check. As far as when and if the marvel characters escape you will just have to keep reading to find out.

Relork Infernus- The fate of Wolverine and X-23 will be revealed soon.

X-Over- Glad you liked it and sorry I wasn't able to get in touch with you to edit this chapter. Didn't know if you were busy or if you changed your email address.

KaliAnn- As always I am thankful for your reviews and hope you continue to like the story. Also you have summed up the story good so far so I have nothing else to say.

SpartanCommander- Thanks for the review and the great ideas. I'm afraid it is just too much to fit in this fic. Also as I said I have read very few comics and get all my information from the cartoons.

Dittam2006- Glad to hear from somebody new and I will take your suggestion under advisement. I actually do watch anime and my favorites being Inyuasha, Yu-YU Hakusho, and DBZ. The difference is that even though they kill in those it is mostly demons and bad guys from other planets and dimensions. I think the main problem people have is the killing of actual humans. The heroes in the anime I just mentioned had the same problem and went out of their way not to kill humans as well.

Alright its time to get to the story. I should have the next one posted next week. Tell me what you think so far and feel free to give any suggestions on what direction you want the story to take place. The ultimate descion is mine but I will also listen to feedback.

"This is James Corbin reporting live from Central Park in New York city. The long awaited and anticipated press conference from a new band of heroes calling themselves the Avengers is just minutes away from taking place. As always AFL broadcasting is where the action is." Said the reporter talking into the camera. He was one of only many who had arrived for the press conference. Besides reporters there were also policeman, civilians, congressmen, diplomats and even a few ambassadors. Now since the creation of the Justice League had there been such variety of different people gathered. Once more the Justice League rarely called any kind of meeting stating they would not get involved in politics and favor anyone.

"What is the atmosphere like down there James? In there a sense of excitement or some kind of caution on what may be said today?" Said the AFL newscaster inside their headquarters watching from a live feed.

"I'm glad you asked that question Lisa. The truth is there is a little bit of both. As we all know the Justice League has been the main force of super heroes guarding this planet. Yet lately there has been tension my some of the people of Earth as well as the government. Some believe the League to be too powerful and forcefully dictating the wills on others. However this is only a small percentage and for the most part the League is respected and mush appreciated for the good they do. The Avengers on the other hand or entirely different. The follow no natural procedures and seem to fight crime on no matter what the scale."

"Sorry to interrupt James but you are right. We have many reports on crimes said to be stopped claming to be members of the Avengers. Five pick pockets and 8 carjackers were taken down in Ohio. Three illegal chop shops in Detroit were closed down. Several people who intended to destroy local mom and pop stores were halted and beat down some what brutally in Utah. There are even some unconfirmed reports of jungle warfare involving a construction team trying to cultivate land for billionaire industrious Michael Cain. Also reports of slaves freed from diamond mines in Africa. It seems that despite their small numbers they are in many places at once." Said Lisa

"I couldn't agree more with you. There appears to be no crime to small nor do they seem hesitate to use force. This has disturbed some in law enforcement who believe the Avengers are nothing but vigilantes. With no regard to the chain of command or the law as it protects others from undue harm. Though many would tend to disagree as those harmed defiantly seemed to have deserved it so far. People, especially in lower class communities, appear to be the Avengers biggest supporters as they are hit by crime the worst and the police are slowest to respond. These Avengers might be needed even more then before with the increase of gang activity in the last few weeks. I'm sorry Lisa but I have to go now as it seems the press Conference is about to start." Said James turning away from the camera. The camera angle with off on him and focused of the stage where members of the Avengers were now stepping on to. In total there were sixteen of them. Even inn costume all looked young except for the man in blue and red who stopped in front of the podium and looked over the crowd. He waited patiently as pictures were taken and the crowd started to quiet. Once he was satisfied he began.

"Greetings to all those who have gathered here for this press conference today. I do not speak of just the media. I am thankful that government agencies and law enforcement have attended as well. Also I am grateful that the citizens who we Avengers offer freely our services to protect are in attendance as well. These proceedings will go as follow. I will introduce myself and all those who you see standing behind me. After which time I will make a prepared statement. Then some of my Avenger teammates will make statements as well. After such time you will be able to ask your questions and we will do our best to answer. I trust this agreeable to you all?" Said the red and blue costumed man.

There were murmurs of assent from the crowd and the man on the podium took that to mean they agreed.

"Very good, I will start the introductions with myself. I am called Captain America, and I am the leader of the Avengers. All you see before you are our present members but we hope to gain more in the future. Some of those standing with me you recognize but they will introduce themselves starting from left to right." Said the man who had introduced himself as Captain America.

So it started as he Avenger stepped forward and gave their name. After they finished the next Avenger did the same going down the line until everyone had introduced themselves.

"Now that the introductions are over with it is time you all found out why you have here. Those of you who are of the media already have some insight on who the Avengers are and what we do. You will have noticed that in the past three days there have been sightings of our group all over the world. We are a young group with the exception of myself. As our names suggest we have brought it upon ourselves to avenge the wrongs done to others. There is no crime to small for the Avengers. Whether it be a theft, car jacking, drug dealing, or even a man hitting his own wife we will be there to put a stoop to this."

"Except that while we might respect the law we will not wait for it. We are not a governing body as such can not produce warrants to search a potential criminals home or possessions. Nor do we have the legal right to arrest them short of a citizen's arrest. To some governments and law enforcement this may make us vigilantes making their own rules or bounty hunters who have none. I assure you that we are neither. We will acquire our own evidence prior to any action we take on a criminal and his or her establishment. Only after enough evidence is gathered and a raid properly planned will we act. One other thing that needs to be done. The Avengers will never risk the life of a innocent to stop the guilty. But at the same time an Avenger will not put their own life in danger by putting a criminals life ahead of their own. If it comes down to a choice an Avenger will always choose themselves over that of one who would take their life without remorse or guilt. I have authorized my team to use lethal force when they deem it necessary."

After that statement their were murmurs in the crowd and well as cries of outrage.

"I know this is a sore point but I will dwell more with it in the question stage. Until then remain calm and silent as I am not done yet." Said Cap. He looked around and saw that they obeyed so he decided to continue.

"Another topic on all your minds is what about the Justice League. You all are wondering if we are partners or how we will cooperate with them. The answer to this is that we are not partners with the League. We admire and respect them but we form a different service all together. The League fights enemy on a large scale while we do so on a smaller. They never use lethal force while I have explained to you that we do. The League has vast resources while we don't. This brings me to another purpose of this meeting. The Avengers are in need of a sponsor. We have the ability to fight but not the capital to do so. At the moment we are homeless and are means of transportation are few and far between. There are some of you here who can help us in this regard and I can tell you why you should. Anytime an Avenger captures stolen good whether it be material or money 20 perfect of that will go toward the neighborhood and people where the bust took place. After all it is those communities who suffer when drug dealers and thieves steal from them."

"I know those of you in law enforcement will have issues with this so I say this to you. Get over it, you serve the people they don't serve you. We are a independent organization that will promote rebuilding of this world. Not only will we put a halt to crime but help those rebuild who have been its victim. Its time the government finally gave back to the community. Instead of building more expensive housing where people can no longer afford the Avengers will use the money we get from our busts to build cheaper and furnished homes. It will go toward schools and libraries for our children to read from. We will build factories for those families out of work to find work. Shelters for the homeless as well as hot meals. I tell you people of this great world it can be done and the Avengers will be the ones to do it. Never again will a child go without food. Never again will a women be forced to give her body to pay for a place to live. Never again with people be scared to live in their own neighborhoods fearing they could be killed at any moment."

"I am here to tell you that it ends now. It is time for the good people of this world to claim what is rightly theirs. From now on it will be those who go against the law who will be afraid. No only of the Avengers, but of the people they once considered their victims. I tell you now is the time to make our stand. Fight for your rights and we will do the same. Support us and we will never let you down. Rise to the challenge and you will never fall. For together we stand and divided we fall. Let us stand together and you will never fall again!" Yelled Captain America.

The crowd went wild at the end of the speech. Those in the media starting talking all at once while the people in the crowd screamed their enthusiasm. It was all the police could do to stop the crowd from running on to the stage. Captain America surveyed it all with a proud smile.

Up in the Watchtower many members of the Justice League were watching the press conference from the many monitors throughout the place.

"Well I certainty have to give it to him. The man knows how to work a crowd." Said Green Arrow from the cafeteria eating his lunch with Black Canary and Wildcat sitting with him.

"I think its more than that, the man truly believes in what he is saying. Sure his goals seem impossible but at least he has set them." Black Canary commented.

"Well if you ask me the guy sounds naïve. Now don't get me wrong, I like using a little extra force as much as the next guy. But there is no way the so called government is going to let him pass on this. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to arrest him and his crew now." Added Wildcat.

To this Green Arrow and Black Canary laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Wildcat starting to get angry.

"You really think the police would be stupid enough to arrest them after that speech. It would be a PR nightmare. Captain America was right about that, the law is all about politics. Not to mention those sixteen could take down an army, SWAT wouldn't stand a chance." Answered Green Arrow with a laugh.

"Yeah, you guys may have not have seen Cap fight but I have. If it wasn't for him we would have never beat Turbo. Not to mention don't forget about what Spiderman said he did in his own reality. He led and convinced a whole nation to fight back and save it self. Taking down a man like that is no small order." Agreed Black Canary.

"Yeah well I don't really care about the speech. As long as t helps us put a end to Cadmus once and for all he can say whatever he wants." Said Wildcat taking a bite of his bacon.

They then turned their attention back to the monitors as the Q and A began.

"Yes Captain America, Charles Delray from the Chicago Times. You mentioned that your group will use lethal force when they seem fit. Just what standards will your people be using in determining if lethal force is necessary or not?" the reporter asked.

"Their own logical judgment." Answered Cap.

"But aren't the Avengers too young and inexperienced for that?"

"They may be young in age but not in experience. They have fought grueling battles putting lives on the line for countless others. I assure you there is no other greater experience than looking death in the face and not flinching." Was his response.

"Excuse me, Meredith Stevens from the San Antonio gazette. You say that you have no affiliation with the Justice League or do you plan to do so in the future."

"That is correct miss, what is your question?"

"My question is sir how do you and your group plan to accomplish this? It stands to reason that there will be instances when both groups are at the same crime. How will you determine which group does what without any corporation? Also were the Avengers created because your group felt the Justice League was inadequate to protect the world?"

"That is more than one question, but I will try to answer each. First off I said nothing of not cooperating with the Justice League. We are two different organization but we believe in the same thing. We both fight for justice for the innocent. When such a event takes place the Avengers will give seniority to the Justice League. They have been around longer and we are just starting. If they ask for our help we will freely given. However our same views will apply and we will not change them in their presence. Another point is that the Justice League is far from inadequate. They have saved this world countless times to prove that point. But no matter how many of them there are they can't be everywhere at once. Not to mention they handle threats on a large scale while we do so on a smaller. I think between us both and the help of the people of this world we can accomplish our goal of peace." Answered Cap.

"Alex Roff from, the Phoenix Sun, what about this 20 percent you were talking about? I don't thank the government will take to that too likely. Also how will we know if you take 20 percent or more and how it is used? You could just make up a charity and give the money to yourself."

"I will ignore your tone and answer your question. The government has no say in how we take and use the funds. We are a private organization that work for the people not them. We will gladly work with them but not for them. We are not mercenaries giving our services to the highest bidder. The money will go to rebuilding those it was taken from and we will gladly show any records to the fact. Whatever money we require will come from our sponsors and any private donations we receive." Said Cap.

"Max Strong from the Brazilian Newsletter. There are reports of you halting development of billion dollar industrial Michael Cain in the Brazilian jungle. Was that in fact you and do you consider mister Cain one of the bad guys?"

"In answer to your first question that was us. The members involved in that were Speedy, Beast Boy, and Starfire. I don't know the specifics so I will ask one of them to step forward to explain." Said Cap stepping back from the podium.

The three mentioned looked at each other but made no move to step forward. That is until Cyborg gave a small push to Beast Boys back causing him to step forward. He barely maintained his balance and glared at the half man half machine. The other Avengers let out a short laugh as Beast Boy made his way to the podium.

"Uh hey, what was the question again." Asked Beast Boy smiling widely while scratching the back of his head. This got laughs from both the Avengers and the crowd.

The reporter repeated the question and Beast Boy took a moment before answering.

"I don't know if I would call Mr. Cain a criminal but he was doing bad things. The Indians showed us papers that the government had given the land over to them in a settlement. Mr. Cain's demolish team didn't have papers like that and say that they didn't care. They said that Mr. Cain was rich and could do what ever he wanted. I don't agree with that and neither do any of my friends. Being wealthy shouldn't mean that you can just walk over those poorer or less fortunate than you. The Avengers protect everyone, no matter what class society says its in. So yeah, if Mr. Cain has that kind of attitude than he is one of the bad guys and the Avengers will treat him like one." Said Beast Boy gaining confidence as he spoke.

After his speech he received applause from his teammates behind him and he blushed bright red before returning to his spot in the row.

However far away in his mansion Michael Cain the Billionaire oil industrious was not clapping at all. In fact his hands were very tense as he held the two thousand glass of wine in his hand. Eventually the glass shattered and wine as well as glass was all over his hands. But he paid it no attention and used his free hand to pick up the cordless phone beside him and pressed redial. After it rang twice a quiet voice answered from the other end.

"Yeah?"

"Do it, and leave none of them alive. I don't care if the media and the police get in your way. I want this problem dealt with and I want it done yesterday." Said Michael Cain with barely controlled fury.

"You got it boss. In fifteen minutes all your problems will be over." The voice said back.

"See that they are, because if not you and your men will be next on my list. You know better than anyone else if that happens, your life is forfeit." Said Michael Cain.

There was silence on the other end for a long while.

"I understand sir, we won't fail you." The response finally came over.

Michael Cain said nothing more as he simply hung up the phone. He had faith that he had put the fear of god in his man and knew he would carry out his orders. Cain had been very disturbed when his demolish team had reported back that they had been stopped by some kids with weird powers. There was even talk of some kind of dinosaur. He had thought them mad and ordered their execution for their lying and their disobedience. It wasn't until after the fact that he had learned from his own spies in high places that what he heard was true. He felt no guilt for what he had done; he could easily afford another team.

But now he had an obstacle in his path. Whenever such an even occurred he did what he did with all things that stood in his way, he destroyed it. Anytime his company found an oil well on land someone else owned he had them disappear. Sometimes he made it look like a accident, sometimes he had it done brutally so as to make an example to others that stood in his way. He never attempted to negotiate or pay for things. In his mind if you had the power to take something that is just what you did. He had learned that from his father before killing him to inherit the business.

Now these Avengers were an obstacle. After learning everything about them and their press conference he had expediently contacted his 'Fixers' as he like to call them. They did his dirty business while never leading a trail back to him. They were expensive but worth every penny. They had completed every mission he had instructed them too and now would be no different. A big smile came on his face and he relaxed in his chair as one of his many servants cleaned his hand of the wine and glass. He looked at his big screen TV watching the press conference in anticipation. Soon the news cameras would really have something to film.

In the state of California someone else was angry at what they were seeing. Specifically at some one they were seeing.

"SON OF A BITCH!" came a yell of rage as a 10 pound paper weight went flying into the air and smashed into the big screen TV that had been tuned in to the press conference. Now it showed nothing but smoke and fire with the occasional sparks.

The gang members inside the room were shocked and turned their heads to their boss.

"Yo boss, what-

"I can't believe he's here! Is there no where in the universe where I can escape him! He is determined to follow me to the end of time. Why won't that bastard get a life and leave me the hell alone!" The Red Skull continued to yell in rage barely controlling his instincts to kill everything and everyone in sight.

The other gang members continued to look at their boss in astonishment and fear. They had never seen him this angry before. If they knew this would happen they never would have changed the channel to the Avengers press conference. But they had heard about it in advance and decided the Red Skull needed to know about this newest development. They were now starting to doubt the wisdom in their decision.

For the Red Skull part he tried to push back is rage enough to reach in calculating mind. He wanted nothing more than to send his army to the press conference and destroy his arch nemesis once and for all. But he quickly dismissed that idea. Going into action without a plan was never a good thing as he learned in the pass. He was determined to not make the same mistakes this time and that gave him the control to sit back in his chair and regain his calm.

He then started to think how he could use this to his advantage. Their was no point cursing himself for not knowing about the Avengers until now. He had been to busy gathering information about the Justice League and building his army. Now he had another group to deal with, that damn Captain America had revived the Avengers in this world. They were far younger than the first but they had powers like them. Still he might be able to use their age to his advantage. His nemesis couldn't have been in this world to much longer than himself. He wouldn't have had time to properly trained them.

Still the problem remained that the Avengers was specifically targeting the group he himself was trying to build into an army. He had counted on the fact that the Justice League didn't deal with gang crimes to often and he could slip under their radar until it was too late. However with the emergence of the Avengers that was no longer the case. He might have to move up his plans faster than he originally wanted.

Or did again, maybe he wouldn't have to at all. This might actually help his cause more than hurt it. The Avengers were bound to cause problems in the underworld since the gangs had no idea how to deal with such a threat. But the Red Skull and those in his army could. He could use that to gather the gangs under his leadership in returned that he protected them. Yes, that would work. He had already learned that the Legion of doom was doing something similar to watch their own backs with the creation of a larger Justice League. The Red Skull could extend his protection to corrupt people in high places. They could help in funding for his research and expanding of his army. Yes, he would turn Captain America's dream of justice and peace into a nightmare of chaos and death.

While the Red Skull thought of all this his men continued to look on not knowing what to do or say next. His transition form angry to calm had sent them all on edge. Finally one of his captain's did so although carefully.

"Hey boss, you okay? We didn't mean to make you angry we just thought you should know. These Avengers have been hitting some of our business hard. Not just here but the rest of the U.S. and even some of our stuff over seas." Said Chris.

There was a pause and the Red Skull lifted his head and looked at his captain with calm and cool eyes.

"There is nothing to apologize for my dear boy. You have done excellent work on bringing this to my attention. The Avengers are a problem, but at the same time they are a solution." The Red Skull said.

Chris looked at him in obvious puzzlement.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you boss. How is them going after us a good thing?" he asked confused.

"But of course you don't understand, which is why I make all the decisions and you do what you are told. It's simple quite really. Besides the Ultra Meta Breed I have been looking for a way to bring the gangs together under me. The Avengers have given me the solution. Get Ebon on the phone at once. Tell him to hold back on the plan."

"Sure thing boss, but can I ask why?"

"I'll allow it this time but don't make it a habit. I want the gangs of the world to get a taste of what the Avengers can do. They have no defense against them and I want them to realize only I can give them one. A couple of days losing to the Avengers should get them to see things my way. As well as those in authority. Don't worry Chris we may be slowing things down, but it will prove very advantageous in the future." Finished Red Skull.

"You got it boss, I'll get him on the phone now." Said Chris leaving the room.

"Good, now for the rest of you remove the broken television from my presence and brig me a new one. I don't want to miss more of the press conference than I already have." Said the Red Skull sitting back in his chair as if he didn't have a care in the world.

The gang members knew better than to question him and immediately went to do as they ordered.

Back in the Watchtower the founders too were watching the press conference. They had gone over the day before what the Avengers would say and so far they were keeping to the script. Right now Spiderman was explaining to a reporter why he was wearing spandex.

"Actually I was kind of wondering about that myself. I mean what kind of guy would wear something that tight?" Asked Flash.

"It figures you would pat attention to that question instead of the important ones." Commented GL while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it is a important question. When a guy wears clothes like that it makes you wonder certain things about his manliness if you know what I mean." Flash responded with a wink.

Wonder Woman looked at him in confusion.

"What does him being a man have to do with him wearing spandex?" she asked.

Flash opened his mouth to answer but it was quickly covered by GL.

"Nothing princess, the kid just has a dirty mind." He said sending the Flash a hard glare while removing his hand.

Flash thought about protesting but decided against it when he saw Shayera sitting beside GL tapping her mace in her hand. He quickly closed him mouth and looked back up at the monitor.

"So far everything seems to be going fine. He has made it clear the Avengers are not linked to and showed that their techniques differ from our own. Perhaps this will intrigue Cadmus to contact them and see if they will fight against us." Said Superman rubbing his chin.

"That is the plan Clark. Captain America in his speech has left enough room that some might think he his group has some hostility toward the Justice League. He has also made it clear that the Avengers are accountable to no one but themselves. It will be interesting to see how the governments react to this in the future." Said Batman.

"From what I have see of your government it won't react well. On Thanagar we didn't have what you call here vigilantes. The law enforcers were extremely strict and made no room for crime to happen. The punishments for crime were so severe that few even attempted to commit a crime. Which is a big reason I support what the Avengers are doing. Even after Cadmus is defeated they still might be needed. The world is changing and heroes must change with it." Stated Shayera.

Superman turned from the monitor and looked at her in surprise.

"You actually think that we should keep them around after Cadmus is finished? But why, the League can handle things like they did before Cadmus came into the picture."

"I must agree with Shayera, I don't think we can go back to the way it was before. No one is truly prepared for what the future holds as we have all seen in the past." Said J'onn.

"What exactly do you mean by things in the past?" Asked Superman wondering where the Martain Manhunter was going with this.

"Very well, but I apologize for the bad memories this will bring to certain people in the room." Cautioned the Martain.

"We are all grown J'onn, whatever you have to say we can handle it." Said the Dark Knight wanting him to get to the point.

J'onn looked around the table and after seeing everyone nodding he began.

"Its starts four years ago when the people who conquered my world came here. They undermined your Earth government and you Clark unwillingly helped them by disarming your most powerful weapons. You truly thought you would be enough to protect the world. But you were proven wrong when the invaders attacked and it took a combined effort of all us in this room to defeat them. Clark then realized he was not enough and that is when the seven of us declared ourselves the Justice League."

"Two years later through manipulation Shayera was tricked into giving her people valuable information about the League and Earth itself. We were all incapacitated for a short while until we finally escaped and Shayera saw the error she had caused. Coming together we forced the thanagarains from our home but suffered losses just the same. What remained of the League couldn't adequately protect and rebuild so we extended and invitation for other heroes to join."

"Fast forward two more years and we experience the problem of Cadmus. Once again the League is over stretched and we need more help. Just like in the past even if we defeat Cadmus the damage leading up to it will be tremendous. It will be impossible for us to return to the way things were." Finished J'onn.

Superman had a scowl on his face being reminded when he had been tricked but nodded to the Martians wisdom. Shayera found her self in a slight hug from GL but forced herself not to shed tears over her past betrayal. The League had forgiven her and she had finally forgiven herself.

"I believe J'onn is right. Some of us may not agree with the way the Avengers do things but they will be undoubtly needed in the future." Batman was the first to speak after J'onn had finished.

"I still think there has to be another way. I understand what you are saying J'onn but I just can't get myself to feel comfortable with what the Avengers are doing." Added Flash shaking his head.

"It isn't for us to feel comfortable, Captain America himself said we shouldn't. But we do have to accept it, I'm afraid there are no other options Wally." Said Wonder Woman.

The Flash could think of nothing to say to that so he returned his attention to the monitor.

"I fear that you are right J'onn, the Avengers will have to remain. I just hope this cycle doesn't continue and we have another epic battle in two years." Said Superman rubbing his head as if he had a migraine.

"I hope so too my friend, I really do." Said J'onn as he too returned his attention to the monitor.

On Earth, not too far away from the press conference, yet another meeting was going on. Except this one was inside a van and involved the destruction of the newly formed Avengers.

"Alright is everyone finally in place. I told the boss his problems would be over five minutes from now. You know the price of failure." He said to the men inside the van.

They all gave solemn nods knowing exactly what would happen if they failed.

"Good, Terry start up the van. The rest of you get ready to move on my order." He commanded.

"Hey Rick, are you sure this will be enough to take them out. They may be just kids but they do have powers." Said one of his men.

"Look, I told you don't worry about it. We are going to hit them so hard and fast that they won't even have a chance to use those powers. Besides us on land we have units in the air and underground. It can't fail, now shut your trap and check your weapons." Rick commanded tired of explaining himself.

The man did as he was told and Rick turned away from him to the radio in the van.

"Chopper units one and two get ready to move in three. Make sure the first attacks counts because you may not get another." Said Rick.

"Chopper one ready sir."

"Chopper two ready sir."

"Good." He switched the signal to his underground team.

"Are you in position?" Rick asked.

"We are right under the bank sir. The bomb is placed and ready to arm. Just give the word and we'll blow the ground out from under them." Came the response.

"Considered the word given. Set the countdown for three minutes. After you said head to the rendezvous point. Me and the rest will meet you there and then it is off to get our big pay that."

"Yes sir."

Rick cut the signal and smiled to himself. Originally his plan had been to put a bomb under the podium put there were no sewer roots that ran under it. Obviously the Avengers had picked that spot for a reason. Instead he decided to blow a nearby building therefore causing a distraction. After the distraction he and those with him in the van would drive up and come out guns blazing. He would be supported by his two chopper units who had killed two different news crews and now took their places in the sky. Their was a no fly zone on the area now but the explosion would take security away from the sky and his chopper would move in unnoticed. After the Avengers death he and his men would rendezvous at the docks where several speed boats were waiting to take them to safety. The plan was perfect and could not fail.

"Alright men put on your masks, its almost show time." Said Rick putting on his own mask while his men did the same.

"Alright guys you heard him. Let's star moving this helicopter in closer. Randy is that rocket launcher ready?" He asked while piloting the stolen news helicopter.

"Already checked in twice, its primed and ready. Those kids will never know what hit them." He said with a smile.

With that both news helicopter slowly moved closer inside the park so they would be in position to strike when the time came.

"Just what kind of sponsors do the Avengers have in mind? Also what kind of control would this sponsor have over the activities of the Avengers?" Asked another reporter.

"We want sponsors that believe in what the Avengers are doing. People who aren't afraid to back something even if it isn't popular. As far as control the sponsor or sponsors would have none. They are free to give input and we will update on the progress of the organization. However they will have no say in how we will do things. As I stated earlier the Avengers are accountable only to themselves and their judgments, nothing else." Answered Captain America.

There was more camera flashing and reporters yelling over each other as Captain America chose whose question to answer next. He was saved the trouble when not to far away an explosion was heard and every eye and ear turned in that direction. What they saw was a fire ball reaching to the sky as well as people running away from it.

"Jesus, somebody get some fire engines over there. Units one and two get out there and secure the area. The rest you stay here and keep the media and citizens safe." Said the chief of police into his radio as ran in the direction of the explosion with some of his men right behind him.

"Aqualad, Rubberband, Mas and Minos, you go there and help too." Ordered Captain America already taking his shield out.

The four Avengers did as they were ordered and left the others on the stage.

Those in the crowd started to panic and screamed and yelled not knowing what to do.

"Stay calm and stay here. There is no where safer than with us, we will protect you." Captain America said into the microphone.

Not soon after he said this and heavily armored van drove right into the park past the security guarding the entrance. The guards were caught off guard because of the explosion and didn't see the van nearly run them over until it was too late. The security that was left inside the park immediately opened fire on the van but the bullets simply bounced off the hard service. Some of the ricochet hit people ion the crowd and a few people went down.

Up above two media helicopter were entering the park and met by two security helicopters in their path

"Stop, you are entering a restricted zone. Turn back now or we will be forced-

The cop of the helicopter speaking through the bull horn never got to finish as machine gun fire slammed into his back rotor causing his helicopter to spin out of control. The other security helicopter immediately noticed the threat and brought their guns up to retaliate. However they were too late as smoke came fro one of the media helicopters and they saw a rocket coming right at them. The pilot tried to turn rapidly but all those inside knew he wouldn't make it. They braced for impact accepting their fate. A fate they were spared when a green starbolt slammed into the rocket exploding it nearly seven feet away. The force the explosion still sent the helicopter of course and the men inside could feel the heat from the explosion and well as some burns but all were still alive.

The helicopter the rocket had come from too was affected by the range of the blast and the pilot had to fight to maintain control.

"Damnit, what happen? I had the helicopter right in my sights. It shouldn't have exploded before impact." Said the man who was holding the rocket launcher.

"It was impacted you idiot. The Avengers have retaliated faster than expected. Here comes two of them now, don't just stare blast them out of the sky." Yelled one of the soldiers pointed his gun at the ground.

The others looked out and saw the forms of Starfire and Bumble Bee heading their way.

One the ground the armored van made a sharp turn and the side door opened. Five masked commando dressed men jumped out with high powered rifles and wasted no time firing at the stage.

Luckily Raven had already created a forcefield around the entire stage preventing any of the bullets from reaching them. At the same time it prevented any Avengers inside the field from fighting back as well.

The cops on the scene quickly noticed this and turn their guns on the intruders. They wasted no times with warning thinking only about their job to protect everyone here. They fired relentlessly intending to kill them all. However that didn't happen as they noticed the commandoes didn't falter in the least when hit. It was then that three commandoes turned their attention away from the Avengers and to the cops firing at them. Some of the cops dodged for cover as a few stood standing to try and get a head shot. Of the few who stood four were quickly cut down and another three heavily wounded. Nevertheless one the officers still standing manages to put two bullets right in a commandoes head. He allowed himself a brief smile before it turned into one of horror. The man still stood and seemed to smile at him from under his mask. The Commando then fired and the cop was too shocked to move. Thankfully he didn't have to as a force knocked into his side sending him to the ground.

"Stay down, we got you covered." Said the voice from above before it moved off.

After Robin got off the man he turned his attention to the commandoes. After figuring out they couldn't just stay protected while those in the crowd were not he ordered Cyborg to blast into the stage floor. Cyborg did so and they escaped underneath Raven's forcefiled and went out to confront their enemy. Robin was sadden and angry that some had already died before they got here. He and the others would make sure no more did, except for maybe the commandoes.

The commando who had tried to kill the man he just saved aimed at him and fired. Robin used his staff to deflect the gunfire and was on top of the commando before he even realized. Robin used his staff to knock the gun away and slammed his metal boot into the mans knee. The man's knee faltered but he did not go down. Robin was surprised by this but quickly overcame it when the man pulled a machete from his back and sliced it at Robin's head. He held his staff up to block the blow but the big knife went through it like butter and broke it in half. Robin dropped the broken pieces and went into a fighting stance.

"You out of you league junior, I don't care if the Batman did train you. I trained under someone better which means your dead meat." Said the commando in front of him.

"There is no one better than my teacher, and I am going to prove it to you." Exclaimed Robin.

"How?"

"By taking you down." Robin said.

The man laughed behind his mask before attacking.

Robin wasn't the only Avenger in combat with the commandoes. Spiderman, Static, Beast boy, and Shebang had also come from underneath the podium. The police quickly decided that if they couldn't hurt the commandoes with their bullets then they were no use in fighting. So instead Spiderman directed them to keep the crowd back and away from danger. Knowing they were outmatched they reluctantly complied and did just that. They kept the crowd back even as questions were still yelled and the cameras were still rolling. A large part of the world was actually seeing the Avengers in action. At the moment the sides appeared to be even, five Avengers against five commandoes. Usually anyone would assume the heroes would have the advantage. But it was quickly becoming clear that these commandos came to fight and would not go down easy.

"Hope you don't mind but I'll be taking your weapon. Even if you do I don't care." Said Static using his electromagnetism to rip the commandoes gun as well as most of his weaponary from him. He smiled at the commando thinking the man now helpless.

"Won't do you any good kid, weapons are not your mine." Yelled the commando charging right at Static. Static shot electricity at him but the commando reacted quickly going into a spin move avoiding the electricity. Static fired again and this time hit the man's chest. The commando lost momentum but continued on launching a hard right to Static's head. Static barley moved his head in time only to meet a roundhouse to the left side of his body. Static was caught completely off guard and the knee slammed him his left arm making it go numb.

Static grabbed it with his other arm yelling in pain. The Commando took this opportunity to thrust a palm strike into Static's chest sending the teen falling backwards. The commando then quickly stood over static linked his hand together. He then brought his combined fists down intending to crush Static's skull.

Before he reached his target his legs were taken out from under him and he found himself up side down. Before the commando could regroup he felt be swung sideways until he hit a heavy object. He heard a lost of breath above him the same time he felt some of his ribs cracked. He then found himself on the ground on top of the force he had hit. When his aching body he turned and see that he was actually swung onto one of his fellow commandoes who was now unconscious. He then heard heavy breathing above him and looked up to see a giant green Gorilla standing over him. He didn't see it long as the Gorilla linked his hands as he did earlier and bashed it into his head. After that he felt nothing at all.

Beast Boy in his gorilla form looked over the damage he had just done still feeling anger. He had barely managed to save Static and himself by grabbing the commando by the legs and slamming him into his own opponent. It was a trick Cap taught him and he was glad it worked. He then turned away from the two downed bodies and walked over to see how Static was doing.

"This is incredible people, beast boy just took out two of the commandoes with that move. Now there are only three commandoes still fighting and still four Avengers. It doesn't appear Static will be able to fight anymore. Not to mention what is happening above us." Said a reported directing the camera man to move the camera to the sky.

The Camera man did so and they saw Bumble Bee and Starfire trading firepower with the two media helicopters that were now considered to be fake. So far one of the helicopters appeared to be smoking but the men inside still fired at the girls. The girls themselves didn't look tired at all and seemed determined to win. The reporter then directed the camera to come back to him and view the action on the ground.

"I tell you folks we are completely live. Everything you see here is actually happening right at this moment. Only on this station could you expect live up in your face reporting like this. I promise you we won't leave until this fight is over. Stay tuned and find out who will become victorious. The Avengers, or the commandos who have obviously come here to destroy them."

"Why in the world are we just sitting here and watching this! We should be down there helping them." Yelled Flash in frustration.

"No, this in their fight. Any inference by us would affect the plan. The Avengers have to prove themselves not only to the world but themselves. We can not intervene in this." Said Batman continuing to watch the action on the monitor.

"He's right Flash, I hate it as much as you but they have to do this on their own. This is their first real test as a team. They have to see it through together as a team." Said Superman with a frown.

"By the grace of Hera I hope they succeed." Was all Wonder Woman said as she continued to watch. At the same time hoping a camera angle would see about Captain America himself. She had just met the man and he had saved her life. He was unlike any other man she had met since coming to man's world. Probably because he had come from a time and place where men treated women differently. This brought out thoughts briefly to her actions when she was back in time and met Steve. She shook those thoughts away and returned her attention to the fight on the screen.

Spiderman dodged over a leg sweep and ducked under the follow up punch to his face. He could tell that who ever these guys were they weren't any amateurs. These guys were trained to kill and fought like it. Spiderman could also tell it was no regular mask they wore. He had managed to hit him opponent in the head only to feel and liquidy rubbery substance. Therefore his blow didn't have its normal impact and it caused the man only to stumble instead of being knocked out cold. Spiderman didn't know what the substance was but hypnotized that it was the reason why a police bullets didn't penetrate the mask. He decided these questions could be figured out after the fight as the commando nearly landed a front kick to his chest.

Spiderman stepped back and grabbed the man's leg stopping the kick from connecting. Spiderman then used his strength to flip the man over and cause him to land on his back. At least that was what he had expected to happen. Instead the commando had readjusted in mid air and somehow landed on his feet. He then came out of his crouch and threw three ninja stars at Spiderman that he didn't know the commando had. Spiderman used his incredible agility to avoid two but one slashed against his arm. Some blood seeped down his uniform but he paid it no attention. The wound was minor and would not hinder his ability to fight. However it did caused him to become pissed off.

The commando attempted yet another leg sweep but this time when Spiderman flipped backward he also webbed the commandos leg to the ground. The commando found himself stuck and reached to remove the webbing. Spiderman then shot another web stream to the mans head and yanked his mask off. Spiderman saw a pale face and blond hair before he quickly advanced and shot a foot at the now reveled face. Somehow the commando managed move his head in time just at the moment successfully tore the weapon away. The commando rolled to his left and jumped up to continue to the fight with a grenade in his hand. Unfortuanlly he jumped up right in time to receive a crushing punch to his now unprotected face. He fell backwards from the blow and tried to recover. After he regained his footing he brought back his arm to throw the grenade when it was suddenly webbed to his hand. The commando panicked and tried to throw it off desperately. But it was no use as the grenade exploded and took the mans right hand with it. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. He was quickly silenced by a harsh boot to the mouth from Spiderman and he hit the ground motionless.

Shebang herself was putting the finishing touches on her opponent. He was strong and skilled but not as much as her. As he grabbed her arm and intended to twist it back she countered and pulled him towards her. She gave a high knee to his groin hearing as the man let out a breath and dropped his head. She then hooked her free arm around his neck and applied a sleeper. He attempted to fight out of it but she had him in a position where he couldn't land a hard blow. Eventually the fight left him and his body went limp. But Shebang took no chances that he was faking and chopped blocked him on the back of his neck before releasing him to fall on the ground.

As of now the only commando still standing was the one facing Robin. So far they had countered each other move for move. Neither had backed down and neither had delivered a solid blow. The commando had managed to slice a piece of Robin's leg but the young Teen Titan leader fought on. He himself had managed to inflict another herd boot to the commando's right knee so they both couldn't go full speed. Now it came to who would make the first mistake.

Robin flipped over the Commando and let loose a backhand once behind. The Commando blocked with his forearm and turned slicing at Robin's head. The boy wonder ducked and turned leveling a hard fist into the commando's stomach. The armor stopped the blow from doing much damage and the commando brought his elbow down onto Robin's head. Robin felt the pain and rolled away to shake the dizziness away. The commando didn't give him the chance as the commando sliced at his belly. Luckily Robin stumbled back avoiding having his insides come out. The commando advanced again and Robin let loose a roundhouse at his head. The commando used the machete to deflect the metal boot and brought it to the ground. He then charged Robin shoulder first. Robin was knocked backwards but grabbed the commando and fell on his back. He used momentum to flip the commando over and he landed five feet away on his back. Both instantly got back to their feet and got in fighting positions.

"I have to admit kid, you are better than I thought you would be. Still you are just delaying things. In the end me and my men will come out on top." Said the commando leader.

"If you think that you should really look around. Your men are no longer a factor. The Avengers have succeed where yours have failed." Said Robin with a smile.

The commando leader frowned at this and cautiously looked around. It took all his self control to keep the shock off his face at what he saw. All his men were down and four Avengers were circling around him. One dark skinned one was leaning one on one of his short green teammates but he too seemed ready to fight if necessary. He was completely surrounded now. He then looked up remembering that the helicopters were suppose to be backing them up from the air but hadn't. He quickly found out why.

Starfire slowly floated down holding the media helicopter over her head. Once she landed she put the helicopter down and went inside. She then threw the limp forms out where they landed in a nice pile on top of each other. She then looked up as she saw Bumble Bee land beside her.

"I chased it over the lake where I then shot it down. I don't know if any survived or not but they won't be of any more trouble today." Said Bumble Bee.

"Good, I too have succeeded and put the bodies over there. It appears that are friends are nearly done here as well. Why don't we join them?" Asked Starfire.

Bumble Bee nodded and the girls walked over to where the others were standing.

Rick, the leader of this raid, looked all around him and barely contained fear. He was surrounded and all alone. His mission was a complete failure. He above all others knew the price of failure. He couldn't return now, none of them could. Making his decision he turned to his opponent Robin.

"It seems that your team was better than mine this day. Don't think to highly of your victory as it could have easily gone the other way. Also remember that you never beat me. You tried your best and fought your hardest and yet I still stand. Remember that and remember this. We won't be the first, my employer wants you dead and what he wants he always gets."

"Who is your employer, tell me now! Robin demanded.

"Such information can only go to the victor, and as I just said you couldn't beat me. Live well Avengers, for you will not for long." Said Rick as he raised his watch and pushed a button. With a smile he exploded as well as all his men. The Avengers as well as the crowd jumped back in shock. Raven strengthen the shield that she had transferred over to the crowd when the fighting had begun. Now the smell of charred human flesh floating through the air caused many to cover their mouths and noses while others threw up not being able to stomach the smell or the sight.

The Avengers looked around them not knowing what to do or say. Captain America soon joined looking around himself. He had left his men to do most of the fighting while he joined Speedy in stopping the man in the van. Their combined efforts took down the man very quickly and they had been surveying the battlefield to see if they were needed. Captain America now looked around at his team making eye contact with each one.

"Remember this day my Avengers. These are the kind of people who you will come across in the future. They care for no lives including their own. They would whether die themselves then face punishment from others. The world is full of such cowards and it is our job to seek them out. This act of terror alone proves how much we are really needed. As that man said, never forget this day. Use its memory to strength your resolve to cleanse the world of such violence and bring true peace." He said to all of them.

They slowly nodded their understanding and vowed to themselves to never forget.

"Excellent speech Captain America and I completely agree with you." Said a voice from the crowd stepping forward now that the fight was over and Raven and released the shield. The Avengers and the crowd turned their attention to the individual who had spoke and was now in front of Captain America.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you on not only saving my life but of all those here. The death toll could have been far higher if not for your intervention." Said the man.

Captain America looked at the man a moment trying to determine his character. He was having a heard time doing so and decided to treat the man as if he was sincere.

"I thank you for your compliments sir. I trust you have come to me more than just to deliver your gratitude." Said Cap.

"You are correct. I was not only impressed by the fight but also by your words now and earlier in the press conference. I would like to be the first to extend my hand and offer my services as your sponsor." Said the man holding out his hand.

The crowd was surprised by this and many reporters starting writing furiously on their pads.

"Any person who offers their services as our sponsor is welcome. May I have the name our first official sponsor?" Asked Cap shaking the man's hand.

"Of course, where are my manners? Allow t me to introduce myself; my name is Luthor, Lex Luthor."

TBC

I think this was my longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoyed the fight scenes and plan to see a lot more.


	24. Wheels in motion

Disclaimer: I do not any characters from the DC or Marvel Universe.

SpartanCommander: Thank you for your comments/ Red Skull will rebuild the gate but not for the reason you think. Never heard of those other guys but they do sound cool. Like I said we might have to team up one day.

Dittan2006- I've pretty much established the killing thing so I won't say more on that. I know it is a mask but I am changing it for this story. I also know about Wolverines past with Cap and it will be in this story.

Relork Infernus- Glad I could write something for you to look forward to. I thought Luthor was a nice twist too.

KaliAnn- Thank you for all the nice things and you will have to wait and see Luthor's role.

Judodave- Glad you gave the story a chance and added it to your favorites. I plan to write a lot more.

Star's dreams- Glad to hear from you again and the story can be additive. Luthor's role you will just have to wait and see and I hope my chapters continue to be great.

Fluffy- Those two are right so far. As far as the rest one will be in this chapter. The others you will have to keep reading but they will be minor romances compared to the two you mentioned.

Alright people there is a love scene in this chapter. But not too graphic so it can fit with the rating. But by the body count this story seems to rack up I might have to change it to M anyway just to keep the sensors from taking it off the site. Only the future will tell.

"You have got to be joking. You, one of the most notorious criminal masterminds ever, actually want to back a group dedicated to stop what you once stood for. I'm sorry Mr. Luthor but I just don't buy it." Said Robin.

After that outburst all eyes were now on the boy wonder. Captain America slowly released the hand of the man identified as Lex Luthor and turned to his teammate.

"Those are very high accusations my young friend. I hope you have some proof to support them." Cap said.

"The proof is very easy to find. I'm sure all the reporters here know of Mr. Luthor's past. He used to be in prison because of the many crimes he committed." Stated Robin.

"Such as?" asked Cap.

"To name a few theft, kidnapping, robbery, and attempted murder as well as many more. He was only stopped in his plans by Superman and the Justice League. If they hadn't have intervened the damage Luthor could have done would be monstrous." Finished Robin.

Captain America kept his eyes on his young teammate for a moment until turning his attention back to the man's hand he had shaken.

"Is all this true Mr. Luthor?" He asked in a clam voice.

Lex Luthor let out a breath before slowing nodding his bald head.

"I am afraid that everything your teammate has told you is true. I only ask that you let me further explain before you pronounce judgment on me." Said Lex Luthor.

"I will hear you out, but be warned. We Avengers will not attach ourselves to someone who actively involves themselves in crimes." Warned Cap.

"I understand, and I would like you to know that I have put that life behind me. It is true that I used to be ruled by hate and vengeance. It is also true that many people were hurt in my strive for power. I look back on those days with deep regret and am grateful that the Justice League stopped me before I could do worse."

"I had a lot of time to think while in prison. I realized that for all the things I did to gain power that I gained nothing in the end. The only thing I accomplished was to not only destroy my life buy also those innocent lives that ruined in my plans. I only found out that due to my unjustified vendetta against Superman I had poised myself and significantly shortened my life span. It was then I promised myself that when I got out I would make a change. Instead of building myself by taking others down I decided to do the opposite. I would dedicate the remainder of my life to help those left fortunate. Which is why when I was granted immunity for helping the Justice League I immediately began making plans to form housing for the poor. I then became a congressman so I could reach others. I still had my wealth and have used it to help many of those in need. Just as Robin said you can ask any of the reporters here and they will tell you what I say is true."

Lex Luthor then put his eyes squarely on Captain America.

"I am not asking for you or any others to forget or even forgive my past sins. I am just asking for another chance to make right what I have done wrong. Surly a man of your statue and intelligence realizes that any man can change. If that was not the case people would not be put in jail to be rehabilitated. I am telling you that it happened to me and I only wish to help. I believe that supporting you and the Avengers cause is an even bigger step in that direction. So please, give me a chance. I swear you will not be disappointed." Finished Lex Luthor.

Captain America kept his eyes on Lex Luthor reviewing everything the man had said. He also remembered what Robin had said about the man. Mr. Luthor did nothing to contradict it and in fact admitted that it was all true. At the same time he reminded him that he was turning his live around and everyone deserved a second chance. By what he had heard it seemed the man had several chances already. Still, he was not from this world and had no right to judge how many chances a person got. Not to mention he was their first sponsor and the press was all around them waiting for his decision.

"Very well Mr. Luthor, the Avengers shall accept your sponsorship." He finally said.

"Thank you, I promise you won't regret this." Luthor said smiling.

"No mister Luthor, I will not. Because if you betray me and my team you too will be judged by the Avengers. I can assure you that our punishments are for worst than those you have encountered in the past, remember that." Said Cap in a deep voice.

Luthor continued to smile while tying to stop the lump in his throat from Captain America's words.

Cap acknowledged his acceptance of terms and turned away from his newest sponsor and to his young teammates.

"Leave the bodies for the proper authorities to handle. Our tasks this day are not complete as we must see how the others are doing with the explosion. Avengers, move out!" He yelled.

The Avengers did as ordered and left the park quickly to see how they could help with the fallout from the explosion. After they were gone Captain America turned his attention back to the crowd.

"What you saw before you today is exactly how the Avengers will deal with any criminals or people who go against justice and peace. I also want you all to honor the fine officers who were slain this day. They did their duty and protected you from harm just as we did. Like them we are prepared to give our lives for our cause. In the coming days you will see a lot more of us. This press conference is over; I wish you all a safe journey home." Cap said before leaping away and joining his other teammates as questions were yelled and flash pictures taken.

"Those kids didn't do half bad. This plan might just work after all." Said Green Lantern rubbing his chin.

"I must admit that they did very well against such heavily armed and skilled individuals. Those commandoes definitely come from a rare stock. I have seen few humans fight as they did. That the Avengers were able to defeat them despite being surprised is a glorious feat." Said Shayera agreeing with the marine.

"Indeed, what I am most concerned about is their armor. Not only on their chest but their masks as well. I saw bullets bounce right off of their heads. The masks appeared to be mere fabric and should not have been able to accomplish such a task. I will look further into it." Stated Batman.

"I hate to break this up guys but people did die out there. Both from the commandos and from that explosion." Said Flash.

"I feel that each is one in the same." Said J'onn.

Flash turned his eyes to the Martian and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Huh?"

"It is fairly obvious that the explosion was merely a diversion to divert resources from the law enforcement and the Avengers at the scene. Then those helicopters and that van moved in to destroy the Avengers before they could recover." Explained J'onn.

"Luckily the Avengers responded very quickly and the losses were far lower than they could have been. I for one think they excelled today and I think those who were watching do as well." Commented Wonder Woman

"Which could prove to be a problem in the future." Answered the man of steel.

All eyes turned to him at this statement.

"What do you mean Clark?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"I mean that Cadmus isn't the only group that was watching. They made it clear to all criminals how they plan to deal with them. This attempt on the Avengers lives is only one of many. Like us during the building stages they will face threats from all over who do not wish them to become a dominant power." Said Clark.

"That is something they will have to deal with just as we do. They knew this mission had risks when they accepted it. They will have to face these challenges head on and come out on top. But back to my point we need to find out what specific group attacked the press conference today. Such equipment is to dangerous to be left unchecked." Said the Dark Knight.

"But she would get involved? Did you not say just a moment ago that the Avengers would have to handle their own problems Bruce?" Asked J'onn.

"Yes, and they should. But that doesn't mean leave them out in the cold to fend for themselves. We can not aid them openly but we can discreetly. As we all know stealth and secrecy are very good attributes to have. I believe that Shayera would be the best to handle this part of the operation because of her previous experience." Said Batman.

Shayera nodded her head taking no offense to his reference of her past betrayal of the League. She knew that he meant it as a compliment to her skills and nothing more.

"Sounds good to me. I would also like to know where those commandoes came from and who sent them. They didn't have any super powers and gave the Avengers a run for their money. Based on their performance I would say we would have had trouble with them as well." Commented Shayera.

John turned to her with mock shock on his face.

"The mighty Shayera Hol admitting someone would actually give her trouble in a fight? Armageddon truly is coming upon us!" Lantern exclaimed in mock terror.

"May the gods have mercy on our souls." Added Wonder Woman not resisting the chance to annoy the hot headed winged woman.

Shayera gave the princess a fierce scowl before punching the Green Lantern in the chest. He rubbed it while laughing.

"Is it impossible to have one serious meeting around here?" Asked Superman in disbelief at their actions.

"Well we could, but where would be the fun in that. Lighten up boy scout, after what we just saw having a few laughs is just what we need to get rid of the tension." Said Flash with a weary smile.

"I believe Wally is right. We must not allow ourselves to get too serious or we will worry over things unnecessarily." Said the Martian.

"Tell that to pointy ears over there. I don't think he has cracked a smile in years." Said Flash nodding in Batman's direction.

For his part he gave Flash a glare before returning to business.

"I also think it is time to confront the Cadmus leaders directly. Thanks to the Avengers we now know their true identities." He said.

"Yes, but they known ours as well. At the moment we can't risk confronting them as they could leak what they know about us to our enemies. Not only would that put our lives in danger but those who we care about as well. I know a few of my enemies wouldn't have seconds thoughts on hurting someone I care about to get to me." Said Superman.

"I fear that is a problem that most of the Justice League faces. The few exceptions being those like myself who have no identity on your world." Added J'onn.

"I know, which is why I suggest we don't do it." Said Batman.

"Then why did you just bring it up?" Asked John confused.

"Because I want the Avengers to be the ones who do it. They were the one who captured Akbar in the first place and got the information. It would seem logical that the Avengers obtained information from him and would use it to their advantage."

"You mean you want them to blackmail Cadmus? That could work since very little knowledge is known about them. Also a couple of them don't have secret identities at all. So Cadmus wouldn't be able to blackmail them in return. That just might work." Said the former Thangarian detective.

"Sounds good, I think you should wait a while before directing the Avengers to do that. We don't want them to see to eager to get involved with Cadmus." Said the former marine.

"I know that, just leave that part to me. I'll let the Avengers know when the right to introduce themselves formally to Cadmus." Said Shayera.

"Well it sounds like we have a pretty good plan so far. But we also have to remember that Cadmus isn't our only problem. Since we been gone the bad guys have really been hitting our home towns. Not to mention with our fight with Cadmus crime itself has gone up in the middle of this distraction. I think its time we let the world know that we are back. With the Avengers dealing with Cadmus we can redirect our attentions to what we were doing before this all started. Its time the world saw that the Justice League was back and the bad guys better watch out." Said Superman.

"You mean we should make some kind of statement like the Avengers then when they attacked all those criminals across the world?" Asked Flash

"Exactly, it worked for them so it should work for us as well. The reports I got from J'onn show a significant rise in not only super villain activities but gang activity as well. We need to put a stop to it as soon as possible." Said Superman.

"Agreed, I will team with Mr. Terrific to find the most crowded area of criminal activity once we are done here." Said J'onn.

"I believe we are done unless anybody has something else to add." Said Superman looking around.

All shook their heads in the negative so the meeting was adjourned.

As the Green Lantern and Shayera made their way they received a sneer from Vixen who was walking by at that moment. She continued to give them both the cold eye before turning a corner and being out of their sight. Lantern let out a breath and shook his head.

"I'm guessing by that display that you told her. I am also going to guess that she didn't take it too well." Shayera said.

"That would be the understatement of the century Shayera. After I told her she slapped me and called me every cursed name you can think of. Still that wasn't the worst of it." John said.

"What was?"

"It was that why she did it she was crying. She tried to cover it with her anger but I think she was more sad than anything else."

Shayera linked their hands while turning his chin to look at her in the eyes.

"John, I'm sorry you had to go through that. All I seem to do and cause you so much pain. Despite what you saw in that alternate future I still don't know why you want me back. I've pretty much lied to you during our friendship and relationship. While Vixen had been completely honest and open with you throughout." She said.

"Look don't you go there again. We agreed in that prison that the blame would stop and we would concentrate on our future. I don't mean that future I told you about, because in that one we were both dead and we left a child without his parents. The future I'm talking about involves us living a long time and being there to see all our children grow up." He said never losing eye contact.

They said nothing more before they reached John's room and slowly turned towards each other again.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want too. I'll wait for you as long as it takes. Hell I waited all these years I can wait a couple more." He added jokingly.

She giggled as well before pulling him into the room and closing the door behind them.

"I think we both have waited long enough John. I love you and I want to show it. But I have to warn you it has been a long time for me. I know you have more practice since you were with-"

She was interrupted by a dark finger on her lips.

"No, Vixen and I never did make love. It was impossible because you had already claimed my heart. I couldn't give it to anyone else." He said softly.

"But you must have-"

"No, we didn't have sex either. So you see it has been a long time for both of us." He interrupted again while putting his hand through her red mane. "It has always been you Shay, no one else could ever come close." He said as he moved in and captured her lips in his own.

Shayera returned the kiss fiercely and wrapped her arms around him determined to never let go. She had to hold back her tears that the man in her arms caused. She couldn't believe how much he loved her even after all she had done. She still didn't think he made the right decision but lost that thought as one of his hands caressed her feathers. The sensation nearly made her weak and she felt her self lifted up in his arms. She never broke contact with his mouth and only reluctantly pulled away when she felt herself put onto his bed. Their heads only separated by inches as they gazed down at each other. Green eyes meeting green eyes.

"This is your last chance Shayera. If you don't stop me now I won't be able to." John said breathing heavily.

She brought her hand up caressing his face enjoying the feel of his rough skin. She still hated the beard but he had promised to get rid of soon.

"I don't want you to stop soldier. I want you to board me and take no prisoners." She said in a husky voice.

With those words John lost the last bit of his control. With a growl he forced his mouth on her while aggressively grabbing her hardened right breast contained in the white shirt. Shayera met his aggressiveness with her own and grabbed his ass to grind him against her hard body. They both moaned by the contact but didn't stop what they were doing.

This went on for what seemed like hours but was only a couple of minutes. Soon the barriers of chlothes became too much of a burden and Shayera used her superior strength to push him off. The force caused John to sit up and landed on his but in the bed. Before he could begin to protest Shayera rose up as well and yanked off her shirt and threw it to the other side of the room. Her lacey bra was not too far behind. John was mesmerized as her breasts moved up and down showing off their rosy peaks.

"Your turn" Shayera said in a soft sultry voice. She enjoyed his eyes on her put she wanted to see him bare as well.

John was brought out of his stare by her voice and wasted no time in taking off his ring and dropping it to the floor. He was instantly naked and met her eyes to determine her reaction to him. He knew he was in good shape but didn't know how his body measured up to a Thangarian male in her eyes. His fears were soon dispelled as he saw the hunger in her green depths.

There were no dark skinned males on her planet and that intrigued her even more. He was well built and there didn't appear to be any scars on him although she new the many battles he had been in. Obviously the powers of is ring and healed any lasting injuries. She saw the slightest trace of fear in his eyes and knew he was waiting of her approval of his body. She intended to show him just how much she did approve. She put her arms around him and embraced them felling her chest rub against his chiseled body. The contact alone almost sent her in over load but she controlled herself to hold off until they reached the main event.

They continued kissing and rubbing against each other completely blocking out the world around them. John bended his head down to take a sniff nipple in his mouth and was rewarded with a grunt of pleasure. He continued to suck as Shayera dug her nails into his back drawing blood and making him fell good. He then switched to the other breast and repeated his actions with her hands now on the back of his head telling him to never stop.

John was eventually able to get her pants off and now they had no chlothes separating. They explored each other like they had never done to another before them. When they finally became one their souls cried out for one another. Although starting off slow they quickly increased the pace as they were both to aggressive to stay that way for long. Shayera bit into his shoulder as John mercilessly pounded into her. There were moans of love of contentment as they made love until both finally reached their peak and saw stars. When they both finally came down from their high their movements slowed again and they kissed gently.

"You are one hell of a woman." John whispered moving his lips away from his angel.

"Not so bad yourself marine. But don't tell me you're tired already. You may have boarded but I have yet to be conquered." She said with a sly smile.

He laughed at this before resting his head on hers.

"I doubt anyone could conquer you Shayera. But this marine is going to give it one hell of a shot." He said taking her lips again.

She returned it fully and they continued determined that one would eventually conquer the other.

Back on Earth one individual wasn't feeling any emotions even close to love. Right now all he was felling was an intense emotion of hate and anger. Michael Cain continued to watch the news broadcast despite the press conference already being over. His men had failed and been defeated by children. Such a disgrace would not go unpunished. He couldn't punish the soldiers as they already had killed themselves avoiding his wrath. That left only the Avengers to take his anger out on. Although nothing of the attack would lead back to him he still knew it was him who had been embarrassed on national television.

"In has certainly been an exciting day here in New York. As far as the press conference we have a recorded seven casualties and eleven wounded. Here out the bank we have thankfully only eight casualties as it was still early and not many walking the streets. 16 near the blast zone were injured but not it appears critically. Thanks in large part to the combined efforts of the police and the Avengers." The reporter said. Clips started to show what the Avengers were doing recently.

One clip show Mas and Minos moving quickly and picking up people and moving them a safe distance away from the fire and smoke. Another picture showed Aqualad aiding the fireman by using his powers to direct the water flow higher than the ladders could reach. It then showed Rubberband Man stretched over the dieing fire and lowering himself blocking all oxygen from the flames causing them to go out even faster. Sooner than thought possible the flames were out and only charred wreckage remained.

"Despite the losses of life this day it could have been far worse without the Avengers help. At this time there is no information on who are behind these attacks. Though I am assured by the police that it is a high priority. The bodies are being taken to the FBI headquarters to determine if their origins can be determined from the corpses. That is all the information we have now but will have a update at 6 o clock for further details." The reporter said.

Michael Cain had heard enough and used his remote control to turn the television off.

He knew the FBI would find nothing as the men didn't even exist in this world anymore. The more pressing concern was on what kind of response should he do regarding the Avengers. Another physical assault would prove useless as he obviously needed more data on his enemy before he tried again. He should have done so last time but his impatience had gotten in the way. He was a man of few errors and would not make the same one twice. He would gain more info on his targets before he attacked again.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number that he knew by heart. He then put the phone to his hear awaiting a response.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Mr. Able again calling to retain your services." Cain Said.

"Ah yes, it is good to hear from you again Mr. Able. How might I be of service to you this day?" Said the voice on the other line.

"I require information on a certain group. You will be paid your normal retainer for retrieving such information. I trust that is satisfactory."

"That depends on what group you are referring to. The higher profile they are the higher my services will cost." Answered the voice.

"Very well, I wish you to learn more about the new group calling themselves the Avengers. I trust you have heard of them?"

"Indeed, I was just watching their press conference. Such a group is high profile in deed. For such information the normal retainer will not be acceptable."

"How much would be acceptable?"

"No less than double the normal retainer. I know it is a lot but you know my record for getting information and it thoroughness."

"Indeed I do, very well I accept your price. When can I expect delivery?"

"The Avengers are fairly new on the scene but I should have what you need in one week."

"Make it three days and I will give you double your asking price." Cain said.

"You are most generous Mr. Able. I will try to have the information in three days but I make no promises. However it will not be more than a week and I can promise you that." Said the voice.

"I understand, I will send half of the original amount as usual. Will the previous bank account you sent me be fine?"

"Yes, I will begin once I receive payment."

"Excellent." Said Cain before turning the phone off and putting it back down. He let a small smile come to his face as now the wheels were set in motion. His contact was expensive put he was the best at what he did. But then he would have to be since his normal retainer was 500,000 American dollars. That he had agreed to pay more than that was insignificant. Money was not now or ever an object. He wanted the best and he paid for it. For now he would concentrate on his other enterprises until his contact called back. He pushed a button on his chair and one of his servers came in almost immediately.

"How may I serve you Mister Cain?" Asked the man.

"I want you to get my car ready Charles. Make sure it is equipped with all my special toys. Those I wish to punish for their failure are no more so I must punish someone else to relieve my stress. Have Rudy and two of his boys wait for me out front." Cain Said.

The man known as Charles nodded to his employer.

"As you wish sir." He then turned and left the way he had come.

Michael Cain rubbed his hands together awaiting his trip. There was no better way to relieve stress than the sweet torture of others. He would have preferred to use his toys on the men that had failed him but they were already dead. That meant he would have to find release somewhere else. One of his accounts approval rating had dropped 10 percent so he would be good. He would drive to the man's home and torture his family one by one as the accountable watched on helpless to do anything. He believed the man had two daughters, that would be even more delicious as their screams were always the loudest. Just the thought of it made his mouth water.

In Australia Cadmus too had been watching the press conference from their compound. They were in a large viewing room where both the Council and the new recruits were in attendance. After it was decided that everyone had seen enough Amanda Waller demanded the feed to be cut.

"Well ladies and gentlemen; it seems we have a new player in the game. Young or not they have shown themselves a force to be reckoned with." She said.

"What I am most impressed with is their reaction time. The surprise attack seemed flawless yet the Avengers still managed to organize themselves in a timely manner. Their views are not too dissimilar than our own. They could either become a good asset to Cadmus or a dangerous enemy to the organization." Said Colonel Adams from a military stand point.

"Perhaps we should make some private inquires to determine if they are willingly to join us. I detected some disdain from their leader regarding the Justice League. It was well hidden but it was there." Said the Secretary of State.

"Don't forget that these Avengers are responsible for our deceased Council member Akbar. They might know more about us than we think. There is also the possibility that this could always be a trap to lure us out in the open." Said Talia.

"Mathematically the probabilities of that are less than 10 percent. The Justice League is our main priority and they know that their last victory over us hurt. There would be no need for them to work with the Avengers to trap us. As far as they know we are crippled." Add Kevin Russo.

"I am most intrigued about their leader, the one who calls himself Captain America. I have at least heard mention of the others but not of him. Also he was instrumental in taking down Turbo. I would be very interested in studying his body make up to see just what makes him tick." Commented Professor Hamilton.

"I am afraid that you will find no information from your sources." Interrupted DR. Doom.

Everyone turned to look at him at that statement.

"What are you saying Doom? Do you know something about this man that we do not?" Amanda Waller asked.

"There are very few historians in my universe who do not know him. For you see he is from my own dimension, not yours." Said Doom.

"That would explain him falling out the portal during the Turbo battle." Said Kevin Russo his eyes lighting up.

"I too am familiar with this Captain America. He was a war hero around fifty years ago. He started a group called the Avengers who still exist today and continue to meddle in affairs that do not concern him." Add Doctor Octopus.

"50 years, but he doesn't look over 30! Is he some form of immortal like myself?" Talia asked.

"I don't think so; the rumors said he was some kind of super soldier. He just simply disappeared along with his arch nemesis near the wars end. History considers them both dead." Said Dr. Doom.

"Obviously that is not the case." Commented Amanda.

"He must have somehow been pulled out of his reality and into this one 50 years in the future. It defies all physics for a persons body to remain stable in limbo for such a long time. I must have him to do research on how this is possible." Said Hamilton thinking of all he could learn from such a subject.

"Hold on, you said this Captain America and his enemy both disappeared around the same time. If so who was he and where is he now?" Asked Colonel Adams analyzing all possible threats to the organization.

Before Doom could answer he was interrupted by the cold voice of Magneto.

"His name was the Red Skull. As far as where he is I hope in a early grave." Magneto said acidly.

Now eyes were on him by the tone in his voice.

"It sounds like you have a history with this Red Skull. Which means you probably have a history with Captain America as well. Please enlighten us on what kind of man he is." Said Amanda.

"Captain America is just what he appears to be. A patriot who believes in peace and justice no matter the cost. The Red Skull is the exact opposite. He created machines of mass destruction and terror. He enslaved thousands to help build his machine as well as his empire. Not mention he used a lot of them to perform experiments on to create a better soldier. It didn't matter how old or young he didn't care. That bastard didn't give a damn of anything he did." Said Magneto growing angrier as he spoke.

"Hey boss you alright?" Asked Pyro becoming concerned with his masters altitude.

Magneto slowly calmed his breath before nodding his head.

"I am fine, it just brought up some bad memories for me. In answer to your question Captain America's power are increases in all the human bodies functions. With means he has more strength, agility, sight, and all other human scenes than a regular human. He is proficient in several types of weapons but mainly uses his shield. It is made of some kind of alloy that I am unfamiliar with. As far as weakness the only thing I can say is that despite all that he is still human. A bullet to the head would kill him like any other." Magneto stated.

"Good to know, we will revisit the Avengers situation at a later date. For now I want to hear reports on how the experiments are going." Said Amanda.

"I must admit that your machines are more advanced that my own. I would like to know just who provided them." Said Doc Octopus.

"Keep wandering; now give your report doctor. Remember the moment you stop being useful or get out of line that collar around your neck will explode leaving you without a head." Amanda reminded him.

Octavious gritted his teeth at being reminded of his situation. For now there was nothing he could do about it. But he refused to remain anyone's slave. He would find a way to remove the collar. And when he did he would make them all pay for the indignity he had been forced to suffer. But for now he would play along and bide his time. Soon he would have his revenge, very soon.

"Very well, lets us start with the symbiote known as Venom. So far myself and Dr. Doom have determined it melds to others bodies granting them special abilities. These abilities seem to depend on the person themselves and their own experiences. Unfortunally the only one to see the symbiote in live action is that infernal Spiderman who is also in this Universe. It is unlikely that he will provide any information to us freely." Said Octopus.

"Anything is possible with the proper persuasion, what else?" Asked Amanda.

"It seems that the symboite is in the process of reproducing. It also seems that its offspring with be even stronger than the original. At the moment myself and Octavious are experimenting to see just how more powerful we could make it. The results could be off the charts with the proper gene manipulation." Said Doom.

"How long until the reproduction is complete?" Asked Waller.

"My best estimate is four to seven days." Said Doom.

"Good, now lets move on to the business of Bruce Banner, otherwise known as the Hulk. Have you yet to find a way to clone his genetic make-up to increase our numbers?

The three scientists Dr. Octopus, Dr. Doom, and Dr. Hamilton talked on for a while but Magneto paid them no attention. At the moment is mind was elsewhere. When he saw Captain America on the screen it brought back memories for him. Unfortunally mostly bad ones.

Flashback East Germany 1943 concentration camp

"Hurry it up you worthless slaves. Orders from the top say we are to move to a new location. Anyone caught hesitating or going slow will be shot on sight." Said a soldier.

Erik looked all around him as he continued to walk in a straight line chained to several other people. He hated this, this was the third time they were forced to move in two weeks. Worst it had just finished raining and they had to walk through the mud with bare feet and very little clothes on. He was freezing and felt like he was catching a cold. But he knew better than to complain. He had seen what they did to people who did. Some were beaten to death while others had knives sliced up in down their bodies coating the ground with their blood. That had been the fate of his mother and father. His father had tried to protect his sick mother and they both paid the price. He was forced to watch as first their ears, then fingers, and finally toes were cut off. It only got worst from there until their bodies were finally drained and they fell over lifeless. But he hadn't cried that day. He knew to do so would gain him the same fate. So he held in his tears, and concentrated on his anger.

All these thoughts went through his mind as he followed the rest to the truck waiting to take them to another camp. The sad thing was even at 9 years old he still wasn't the youngest in line. Some women even had toddlers in their hands trying to stop them from crying. He just couldn't understand what they wanted from them. They did their labor, had their bodies abused by the experiments. What else they want from them! Why wouldn't the Red Skull just let them go or least kill them so they wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

He was interrupted in his anger when an old man three people in front of him fell to the ground. He coughed and tried to rise but was unable to.

"Get your ass up old man. We got a schedule to keep." Said one of the soldiers walking over.

The old man attempted to comply but still could not stand.

"I don't have time for this. I said you stand up and you better to it now." Said the soldier. He then slammed the butt of the gun in the old man's face and he went down hard.

"You idiot, how is that suppose to make him move faster! Just shoot him and unchained the body. We have to get out of here now." Said another soldier.

"Alright ready, keep your pants on." Was the reply as he aimed the gun at the fallen man and prepared to pull the trigger.

However he was stopped as a huge explosion sounded at the east gate. A part of the barricade was completely destroyed. From the gap a tank came through with dozens of soldiers behind it. Sirens with off throughout the base and searchlights grazed the field from the guard towers.

"Damnit the allies are here, we don't have time to load them up. Kill them all and let's get out of here." Yelled a soldier.

Six soldiers obeyed the commands and turned towards the chained slaves preparing to fire. There were screams of mercy and terror but they all fail on death ears.

Just as the soldiers started to fire a shield came out of nowhere and slammed into one of the soldiers and caused him to be knocked into one of others. The others soldiers changed their target to find who the new attacker was. One of the soldiers was hit in the chest with a knife and taken down before he could even take a shot. The other three saw a shadow coming right at them and fired with everything they had.

The shadow jumped in mid air and caught the shield that had returned to him. The shadow then landed on the ground and could now be seen in the colors red, white, and blue. He was instantly recognized by the soldiers firing at him.

"It's Captain America!" Yelled one of them with a mixture of shock and fear.

This caused them to hesitate and the one they called Captain America took advantage. He used his shield to deflect the bullets and punched one of them right in the face. While the soldier was still falling back Cap rolled and did a leg sweep taking another one off his feet. He then swatted the gun away from the final soldier with his shield before giving him a chop block to his neck. All six soldiers were now down and the remaining got aboard the truck and yelled at the driver to get them out of there. Cap saw them and grabbed two grenades out of one of the downed soldiers. He released the pin and threw the grenades into the back of the army truck. Seconds later they exploded killing everyone inside causing the truck to lose control and flip on its side. He then picked up one of the guns and shot the six he had just knocked down. He searched them all until finally finding the key and unlocking the chains on all of them.

Erik was mesmerized by what he had seen. The great Captain America had just saved them and he got to see him in person. He then looked around and saw that the camp was losing. One of the tanks raised its giant gun and fired at a guard tower completely destroying it. From there the allies mowed down their captors until finally they dropped their guns and raised their hands in surrender. The battle was over, they were all finally free. The people in the chain gang realized it as well and yells of cheer and triumph came from them. Erik himself had tears in his eyes from the many emotions he was felling. He then felt his wrists freed from the chains and his chin brought up.

"Do not cry child, it is over. You and all those held prisoner in this place are free. Now is the time for happiness, not tears." Said Captain America looking down at him.

Erik didn't know what to say to that so he said nothing. He simply grabbed the man in a hug who had saved his life.

"Thank you." He was finally able to get out.

"You are welcome child, but this war is far from over. I won't rest until all our freed from the Red Skull's grasp." Said Captain America looking down at him.

Erik looked up at him and met his eyes. His tears now gave way to his anger.

"Kill him, kill the Red Skull. His men tortured and kill my parents right in front of me. I want him to feel the pain he caused me. I want him to suffer and then die a horrible death like he has done to many others. Please Captain America, kill him." He said never losing eye contact.

Captain America's eyes turned sad before he rubbed Erik's head.

"I am sorry for your lost. It is unhealthy to harbor such anger but I understand why you do. Which is why I will make you this promise. I will personally put an end to the Red Skull. He shall never harm another person again. I assure you he will feel what he has done to others hundered times others. The Red Skull will die, and the evil he represents will die with him. This I give you and everyone one else who believes in justice my word." He said looking down.

Erik looked deep in his eyes and knew he spoke the truth. He nodded his head and closed his eyes finally filling free after so long. He liked this feeling and swore that he would never be a prisoner to anyone else ever again.

End flashback

"Are you paying attention Magneto?" Said Amanda with impatience.

Magneto shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at the woman.

"My thoughts are my own. I grow weary of all this planning. Just tell us what you want from us so we will do it. Then I will expect you to keep your end of the bargain and return to my reality to help eliminate my enemies." He said.

"I have not forgotten and will keep my word. But remember that will happen only after you have finished riding Cadmus of the Justice League, and not before." She answered.

"I will remember that, you just remember I do not accept betrayal. Do so and you forfeit your life." He said meeting her gaze."

There was silence in the room and the two leaders of each group stared down each other.

"Understood, now let us get down to business on what exactly our next step will be." Amanda began.

Elsewhere in the building Captain Alverez was making his way to the infirmary. A good number of soldiers from Cadmus's destroyed base had arrived there just a few hours ago. The rest of the survivors were divided between Cadmus's other facilities. He personally wanted to check on the men to see which was were able to return to active duty. The defeat did hurt them; Cadmus needed all the soldiers it could get as soon as possible. As soon as he entered he observed the scene before him.

He saw doctors working hard on patients with bad injuries. He also saw soldiers who were in pretty good condition help their fellow soldiers. He was glad that they showed such displine toward their fellow man. In another corner he saw beds occupied with soldiers who didn't move at all. Alverez knew that they weren't dead, just unconscious or heavily sedated. He walked further in trying to find the chief medical doctor of the compound to get a status report. He shortly found him talking to one of the nurses explaining something about a chart that she was holding.

"Dr. Baxter, I am here to receive a report on the status of our brothers from the destroyed base." Said Alverez breaking into the conversation.

Dr. Baxter glared at the interruption but spoke a few words to the nurse and she walked away.

"I was going to bring it to you in two hours Alverez, what is the rush?" He asked.

"I wished to see for myself the results. I want to make sure no one is faking and hoping for an early trip home." Alverez responded.

"I assure you my inspections are quite thorough. But if you wish to see for yourself follow me." Dr. Baxter said walking away.

Captain Alverez followed the doctor and returned the salutes of soldiers who he walked by. The Doctor led him to what he perceived were the most wounded soldiers as they were still asleep on the beds.

"These sixteen are the worst by far. None of them are life threating but it will take some time before they are able to recover." Said Baxter.

"Just what kind of wounds did they all receive?" Asked Alverez

"It is a variety actually. Some of second degrees burns while others have several broken bones that have left them almost paralyzed. As you know the Justice League has a wide assortment of powers." Said the Doctor.

"I see, I suppose we are lucky they didn't use any guns." Said Alverez.

"No, but I do believe one was hit my friendly fire." Dr. Baxter said walking over to one bed. Alverez followed him and was disturbed that soldiers would be so wreckless to hit one of their own.

"What makes you think he was hit by friendly fire doctor?" He asked.

"You see this slash across his fore head. At first I thought someone had scratched him deeply but in analyzing the wound we found lead in it. It is my opinion that he was shot. It looks like he was able to turn his head away enough to avoid a direct head wound. As it is I'm still surprised he survived. He was one of the last brought it. The soldiers said he was found quite some distance from the others and had an opened parachute on top of him. They said it looked like he had opened it at the last second before hitting the ground. That would explain his six broken ribs and torn thigh muscle from such a force."

Alverez listened to all this before looking at the man closely. Noting seemed special about him. He seemed a little old for the rank on his uniform but their were late bloomers. He further thought this the case since the uniform seemed a little small around the stomach area. That indicated flab and the man probably didn't eat right or exercise regularly hence the low rank.

"Very well doctor, let us move on." Alverez said and he followed the doctor not missing a single thing he said. At the same time forgetting about the man with a bullet wound in the side of his head and a uniform that did not quite fit.

TBC


	25. The Doom of the Legion

Disclaimer: Own no characters from the Marvel or DC Universe

"Everybody get on the ground now and don't move. This is a hold-up, you do what we say and everybody can leave here in one piece. If you don't" The man opened his jacket to show a bomb strapped around his waist. The three others with him did the same and showed they to had bombs. "Then you all will leave here in pieces, got it?" said the masked man waving his gun around with one hand while the other hand held the bomb trigger.

There were screams in shouts inside the back but all hit the floor almost immediately. Only the two security guards remained standing with their guns pointed in the robber's directions. The man who had shown himself to be the leader of the robbers turned to them and raised his hand with the trigger in it.

"That means you two also. Don't think for one moment that I won't push this button. I have already been to jail and have no intention of going back. Me and the boys would rather die first." The others nodded at this statement.

The two guards exchanged glances before finally lowering their guns and slowing bending down to the ground.

"Put the guns on the ground and push them over here. I don't want you two to be tempted." The leader said.

The two cops complied and put their heads to the ground.

"Alright now that five o is taken care on lets move on to taking the money. We got a time schedule to keep here." Said the leader walking towards the teller counter with one of his men following. The other two spread themselves around the bank keeping their eyes on the hostages to make sure they didn't try anything funny.

"Hey you, get up. I want you to fill this sack with all the money from your drawer. I want you to do the same with your friends until every box is empty. I'm sure one of you has already pushed the silent alarm so I want it done quickly. If I think for one moment you are stalling for time I will shoot you without hesitation. Are we clear?" He asked.

The scared women merely nodded her head as tears ran down her face. She took the bag and proceeded to empty her entire drawer into it. Once that was done she moved to the next teller's drawer and did the same.

"You're doing very good, keep it up and you will be a real hero to all these people. You will be the women who saved all the lives in this bank by doing what exactly what I said. Doesn't that sound good to you? Hell, they will probably even put you on Opera." He said before busting out in laughter. His partner did as well put continued to keep his gun trained on all the employees.

The woman said nothing to this and continued to cry and hold back the sobs in her throat. She was terrified of these people and wanted this all just to be over.

"I'm starting to hear some sirens boss. I think its time that we headed out of here." Said one of robbers standing near the doors.

The masked leader turned in his direction and gave him a short nod. He then turned his attention back to the women still putting money in the sack.

"That's enough lady, we are out of here. Give the bag to my friend here and get back on the ground." He said in a voice with no trace of the amusement it held before.

The woman didn't hesitate in doing so and immediately dropped back to the ground covering her head.

With that done all the men headed outside just in time to see two squad cars pull up in front of them. One policeman gout out one and two got out of the other.

"Freeze!" One of them yelled.

"Before you starting shooting robot cop you better take a hard look at what we are wearing. The combined c-four between us is enough to level three city blocks. Even if you kill us before we press the button the bombs are attached to a dead man switch. That means that the moment our hearts stop the bombs automatically go off. Since I doubt you want that to happen you better back off and get the hell out of our way. We are going to our car and nobody is going to stop us." Yelled the leader to them.

The cops exchanged glances not sure what to do. The men could be bluffing but could they really take that chance?

The leader smiled at their indecision and let out a whistle for their driver to pull the car up. Seconds later a car came from around the corner and stopped right in front of them. As the group stepped forward the leader took the time to give the cops the finger and he reached the door handle. However he was stopped when he and his men found themselves incased in a green ball of energy. They were completely taken off guard and looked around to see what the source of the energy was.

"Hey look up there." One of them said.

They all did and saw the form of John Stewart, better known to the criminal world as the Green Lantern.

"Sorry boys but I'm afraid there has been a change of plans. The only place you five are going is to jail." Said GL floating above them keeping them trapped inside his bubble.

"You better release us fast Green Lantern. If you don't we will activate our bombs and blow this neighborhood sky high." Yelled the leader.

"I seriously doubt that you cowards would have the guts to that or even if those bombs are even real. Even if they are it makes no difference to me. If all four of you push those buttons my ring still has more than enough power to contain the blast to the bumble that you are currently in. So the only people who will die will be you." Stated GL with confidence.

The leader slowly swallowed a lump in his throat as he tried to remain confident.

"You lie Lantern, not even you have enough power to do that. Besides you wouldn't allow us to kill ourselves anyway, it's against your code." He said gaining strength in his voice as a small smile came to his face. The smile quickly diapered when he heard the cold laughter from the super hero above them.

"Your mistaken asshole, see I am a Green Lantern first and a member of the Justice League second. According to the Lantern code I am only prevented from doing lethal harm to you myself. It says nothing about preventing you from doing lethal harm to yourself. So I suggest you disconnect those bombs and lay them at your feet. Either way it doesn't matter, you lose." He said with a smug grin of his own. It looked even more intimating since he let his hair grow back and shaved the beard.

Back on the ground both the robbers and the police were shocked by what they had just heard. But at the same time neither doubted that he meant every word.

The leader lost what was left of his backbone and slowly disconnected the bomb from around his waist and laid it at his feet as instructed. His men were quick to follow and disconnected the triggers as well.

"Wise choice." Said John Stewart with the hard look still on his face.

Suddenly the car in front of them roared to life and took off down the street in a hurry. Obviously the driver was taking his chance to escape being captured.

The police saw this and moved to get in their cars and give chase.

"Let him go." Yelled the Voice of the Green Lantern.

The policeman stopped in their tracks and looked at the super hero is shock.

"What, but he is one of them. We just can't let him get away." Yelled one of them in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"They won't get away, my associate is about to stop them as we speak." He said never losing the smile on his face. If anything it only got bigger.

The policemen were still unsure of what to do when they heard a loud war cry. They turned in the direction of the scream and saw Hawkgirl flying from the sky with her mace held high.

The driver of the get away car heard none of this as the sound of the blood pumping through his veins distracted him from other noises. Right now his mind once concentrated on one thing and one thing early. To get as far away from the Green Lantern as possible.

So he was very surprised when a electrified mace crashed into the hood of his car stopping it in its tracks. The abrupt stop sent his head crashing into the wheel and blood flowing down his head. The only reason the damage wasn't more severe was that he was one of the few bad guys that actually wore a seatbelt. Of course that didn't mean he was out of danger, not by a long shot.

Hawkgirl ignored the flames coming from the hood and calmly walked to the driver's side. Using her strength she ripped the door off. She saw the groggy man inside and removed his seatbelt before grabbing him by the throat and pulling him out as well. Looking straight into his confused eyes she began to speak.

"I really hate people like you. You know you could have killed somebody driving like a maniac. I don't think you deserve to live." Shayera said never breaking eye contact.

The man tried to get his bearings but the pressure around his neck wasn't helping.

"Noting to say, fine, I tired of talking too. Instead I will let my actions speak for me." She said walking to the front of the car still holding the dazed man by the throat. She then held his body in front of the flames that her mace had caused. The man felt the heat on his back and instinctively tried to squirm away from it. But Hawkgirl's hold on him made this impossible.

"I'm tired of all the rules of this world, its time I make my own. You have two choices." She said raising her hand with the mace in it and putting it inches from his face. "You can either choose to fry or" she pushed his body closer to the flames "or you can choose to burn. No matter what you choose the end result will be the same. You will die and the world will be that much safer." She said in a deadly voice.

All at once the man's eyes widened and his mind cleared. She had just told him to choose what form of death for himself.

"No… you can't… you can't to this." He struggled to say through her grip.

"That's where you are wrong, I can and I am. You should be grateful that I give you a choice at all. I could simply move my mace closer and watch as the electricity tears the skin from your face causing a slow and painful death. Or I could simply throw your body into the flames and watch them burn you alive. That is if the fumes didn't cause you to choke to death force. Now choose, or I will do it for you." She said in a voice that brought a chill to his bones.

The man lost all pretense of bravery and cried tears begging for mercy. The final indignity came when he peed in his pants. Shayera saw the stain and snorted in disgust.

"You aren't even worth killing." She said. She then took to the air and delivered the man to the police where they were loading up the other robbers. The police took him while looking at her strangely. They hadn't heard what she said but they had seen her actions. The robbers did so as well and turned their faces away from both heroes. After the police gave a short thank you Green Lantern and Hawkgirl took to the air leaving the scene.

"Well you certainty played your part back there. I almost got goose bumps just from watching you." Said GL once he was sure they were far enough away.

She turned to look at him and smiled.

"You didn't do so bad yourself marine. For a minute I thought those guys would kill themselves just to avoid your wrath. For a guy who doesn't like to you sure play the villain well." Shayera responded.

"Yeah well all I had to think about was my time in those Cadmus cells. That gave me all the motivation I needed fro that little act back there." Said John.

"Yeah, I think the cops bought it too. They could barely look either one of us in the face. It won't be long before both the robbers and the policeman tell others of what they saw today." Said Shayera.

"Good, then that means the first phase of our plan is a success. Now if the others do the same we will be that much more closer to forcing Cadmus's hand in going after us." Replied John.

"Yeah, they wanted us to be the power hungry bad guys so that's just we will give them. It will encourage them all the more to seek the Avengers for aid if they think we are going over the edge and will start crossing the line."

"I just hope everything works out in the end. Convincing Cadmus they are right is one thing. But we don't want others to think that as well." Commented John.

"Some will but the majority will not. Most know that we really are the good guys and want nothing in return. It is Cadmus who we will make suffer. You know the old saying 'sometimes when you get what you want, you realize it was the last thing you wanted after all'". Shayera said.

"That's not exactly how the saying goes but I know what you mean." Said John.

Elsewhere the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight were making their presence known. They had tracked down members of the Legion of Doom and hired soldiers attempting to take control of a nuclear power plant and hold it hostage for ransom. They had gotten this information from and informant inside the Legion of Doom who had chosen to remain anonymous. This usually would have been considered suspicious but this same source had given them valuable information in the past and was never wrong. Therefore they stood outside the plant just as the bad guys arrived.

"Damnit, how the hell did you know we would be here? The boss man said we wouldn't have any trouble taking this place before you Justice jokes arrived." Said Sting Ray raising his armored fist prepared to shoot a poisness dart.

"Whoever your boss is they aren't as smart as they think they are. We are here to shut you down so just surrender and save us all the trouble of putting you down." Said Batman staring at the group before him intensely.

"You must be crazy bats. We have you out numbered" Giganta rose to her full height "and outmatched. If anyone is going to surrender it is going to be you pretty boy." She said.

"Numbers mean nothing here. Me and Batman are more than enough to take you down. I won't be calling any of the League to help out. Now do as he says and surrender." Said Superman.

"Sounds like the boy scout finally got some balls on him. I don't care where you been, but I know you should have stayed there. Bizaaro and Atomic Skull here will keep you busy Superman. That leaves the rest of us to take turns stomping on Batman's face." Said Dr. Polaris.

All the villains and mercenaries laughed as they started to move in on the two heroes.

"Well the odds certainly look in their favor. Five super villains and about two dozen soldiers against just the two of us." Said Batman conversationally.

"True but not everything is how it seems on the surface. They don't stand a chance." Replied Superman.

Batman nodded and let the smallest smile grace his lips. He took a batarang from his belt and threw it at Dr. Polaris just as Superman took to the air and took Biazarro head on.

Polaris saw the batarang come at him and simply raised his hand. The batarang stopped five feet from it and hovered in mid air.

"Surely you have not forgotten my ability of magnetism Batman. None of your fancy gadgets will help you take me down." Polaris said.

"I didn't forget doctor, but obviously you have forgotten how resourceful I can be." Said Batman pushing a button on his belt.

At the moment the Batarang exploded right in DR. Polaris face completely taking him off guard. The force of the explosion knocked him on his back and blinded his eyes. He grabbed his eyes in agony cursing Batman to Hell. Sting Ray and Giganta looked at their fallen comrade before looking back at Batman.

"Who's next?" He said to them.

In the air Superman and Bizarro were trading punches that would have killed an ordinary man. These two were not ordinary however and continued to match each other blow for blow. Meanwhile Atomic Skull kept his hands raised to the sky ready to blast Superman with radiation as soon as he had a clean shot. Unfortunally he was growing impatient from being just a spectator and decided to just blast anyway. He charged up and let loose a beam of radiation at the two combatants and hit both right on. Both Superman and Bizarro never saw the blast coming and both found themselves falling toward the ground. They both managed to regain control of themselves and stopped mid way down. Bizarro turned to look at his teammate with a strange expression on his face.

"Why you hit Bizarro, you on same team as Bizarro? You not Bizzaro's friend anymore?" He asked like a confused child.

"Will you stop acting lie a baby and keep fighting. I was just getting tired of watching you two without doing anything. Now pay attention-

He was cut off as two laser blasts hit him in the chest knocking the breath out of him. By the time Bizarro turned back to Superman he did so just in time to meet a big right fist that sent him flying. He didn't go far as Superman used his speed to get behind him and knee him in the back. Bizarro's cry of pain was cut of when Superman flew above him and linked both hands together and crashed them into Bizarro's chest. Bizarro dropped like a stone and slammed into the ground creating a small crater.

Superman spared Bizarro a glance before flying down and standing behind the Atomic Skull as he rose scratching his chesty from the burn mark. He turned around and was shocked to see the man of Steel standing right in front of him. He put up his guard before noticing Superman made no move to attack.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm giving you a free shot." Said Superman with his hands on his hips ignoring the bullets hitting his back from mercenaries the Supervillians brought with them.

Atomic Skull looked at him strangely also noticing the bullets had no affect. Not that he was surprised as he knew it was a waste of ammo for them to keep firing. He let out a breath thinking how hard it was to find good help these days.

"Have it your way boy scout. I'm going to knock that smug look right off your pretty face." Atomic Skull said letting loose a hard radiation charged right to Superman's face.

In a move too fast for the human eye to see Superman caught the fist with his left stopping it from reaching its target. Atomic Skull didn't give up a tried punching with the other hand. The same result happen and now both of his hands were in Superman's grasp. He became angry and tried to free his hands but it was useless. Just as he was about to kick Superman between the legs he felt Superman start to crush his fists and he yelled in pain.

"You may be a big thing in the ring Atomic Skull. But out in the real world I am the powerhouse." Superman said continuing to increase the pressure.

The pain was so intense that Atomic Skull was forced to one knee. A few seconds later he was forced to both knees. He fought through the pain trying to think of a way to escape. Suddenly the pain from his hands was gone and he had feeling in them again. He looked up to see what had happened only to meet a fist and then his word went dark.

Superman looked at the fallen villain before turning his attention to the mercenaries who was still firing at him. He didn't know what the Legion of Doom was paying these guys but it was obviously too much. He simply shook his head and flew into them knocking them around like rag dolls.

While Superman was having his fun Batman was still hard at work. He had managed to dodge Sting Rays darts but was having a harder time avoiding the giant feet of Giganta. It was taking all his training and formidable agility just to stay ahead of these two. While Dr. Polaris was back on his feet he was still blinded and Batman didn't consider him a threat from the moment. Still he knew the villain could regain his sight at any moment and he had to end this battle quickly so it wouldn't turn into a three on one.

"Give it up bat freak, you can't avoid us forever. The moment you make a wrong move you're a dead man." Taunted Sting Ray firing another dart at him.

Batman again evaded it but it left him open when Giganta kicked him sending him flying. He landed on the ground hard but quickly flipped back to his feet. The kick had probably bruised a rib but he knew his chest plate had saved him from anything from being broken.

Sting Ray saw Batman hurting and decided to enforce the brief advantage. He took an electrified sword from his back and charged at Batman with full speed.

Batman saw the electrified blade slice at his head and barely dodged. The kick from Giganta had slowed him down and he knew he couldn't fight Sting Ray head to head for the moment. So When Sting Ray slashed at his chest he flipped over him blocking out the pain. He then shot out a line from his device and it wrapped around Giganta huge arm and he swung himself up high in the air.

Giganta was confused by the maneuver and tried to swat at him in mid air. Unfortuannly she missed and Batman continued to swing in the air until he was over her head. He then released the line and dropped right into her hair. Giganta put her hands through her hair trying to grab him.

"Get out of there you over grown bat, I just had it washed." She screamed trying to find him in the jungle that was her hair.

Batman ignored her ranting and proceeded to push his way through her hair until he found her forehead. He then took three small orbs from his belt and slid down her face. He stopped on her nose and bent over throwing the orbs inside her nostrils. He then jumped of and expanded his cape where gliders came out and he floated in the air away from the large woman.

Giganta saw him and raised her hand to grab him when an explosion went off inside her nose. She felt an intense burning and grabbed her nose. She then became drowsy and her eyes slowly started to close. She then loss coununous all together and fell forward.

Sting Ray saw the giant woman come right at him and ran to get away. He then made a last second dive just avoiding her head as it hit the ground. He slowly got up just in time to meet two pairs of dark boots flying into his face from a landing Batman. It knocked him silly and out of the fight.

Dr. Polaris saw none of this as his sight had just finally returned. Once it did he noticed both Sting Ray and Giganta down and Batman walking towards him.

"I don't know how you did it Batman but your luck runs out now." He said preparing to fight the Dark Knight.

He was distracted when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was now face to face with Superman. Dr. Polaris stepped back in surprise and looked behind the Man of Steel. He saw Atomic Skull out on his back and a crater not too far away. He didn't see Bizarro so he assumed he was in there. He also saw the two dozen mercenaries they brought on the ground motionless. He began to feel true fear realizing that he was all that was left. He turned around to run only to meet Batman's chest and stumble backwards. He looked back and forward between the two heroes not sure what to do.

"I would suggest surrender; the odds are no longer in your favor." Stated Superman.

"They never were." Added Batman.

Dr. Polaris didn't have to think about his options long before he decided.

"I'm ready to go to jail now." He said raising his hands in surrender.

Two hours after this transpired Grodd got the news that his team to secure the power plant had been beaten and subdued by only two members of the Justice League. Namely two of the founders, Superman and Batman. Right now he was giving this report to the Legion of Doom members around the conference table.

"Just how did that happen Grodd? You said the plan was fool proof and that the Justice League would never reach them in time. Once again it seems as if you were wrong." Said the Key unhappily.

"This isn't the first screw up either you over grown ape. Around a week ago three of our members were killed and the other captured in that weapons shipment. You told them it was a simple security gig with little risks. Yet they end up being killed by some punk kids calling themselves the Avengers." Added Copperhead heatly.

"You told us we would have protection and get all the big jobs once we joined with you. So far that has proved the opposite. Since I have joined I've seen seven members killed and another sixteen captured, not counting the losses today. Just how much did those mercenaries you hired cost anyway?" Cheetah asked becoming angry like the rest.

"Hey, what about that hijacking of the Russian President's plane you sent Doctor Cyber, Angle Man, Goldface, and Kobra? We should have heard back from them by now." Said Javelin."

Grodd looked over the group while enjoying Tala rubbing his big belly. He finally let out a breath knowing he had to give them all more bad news.

"I have received word regarding them as well. They were foiled in their attempt by the Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and the irrating Flash. I don't know how they knew to be on that plane then but they were. The four I sent have probably reached the prison by now." He said wearily.

"I think I speak for us all when I say we are all growing tired of these failures Grodd. We were doing a lot better when we were on our own. I for one am thinking about ending my membership of the Legion of Doom here and now." Said the Top.

Others around the table started to agree with him and slowly got up from their chairs.

"Wait my friends; I assure you all is not lost. Have you not noticed that besides the teams I sent out there still are a lot of our members missing?" Asked Grodd raising his hands for them to stop.

The Supervillians stopped to look around and noticed that they were missing a lot of members who weren't on assignment.

"That is because I have sent half of our remaining number to a alternate facility. I thought it the wisest course of action sense we obviously have some kind of mole in our organization. Only I know where the others are and will give them directions directly. That means the mole won't know all of our activities and will give me more time to find them and then punish them.

"I thought that big brain of yours would have found them already. That is even is this mole exists or this is an attempt to try and stall us."

"It is not, I speak to you with truth. I know it is a rare thing in our business but-"

Grodd suddenly stopped talking as he felt a presence in his brain. He concentrated on it to find out what it was and suddenly his eyes opened wide. He tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth.

Tala looked up at her main squeeze trying to figure out why he suddenly became stiff.

"Grodd my love, what is wrong?" She asked with concern.

Grodd continued to move his mouth but the words would still not come.

Suddenly the alarms of the base started to sound and all the Legion of Doom members stood to their feet preparing for battle.

"What's going here, someone has entered the base." Said Bloodsport raising his guns looking all around the room.

He didn't have to look long as the right wall crashed in and steel and debris flew everywhere. Out of the hole came five clones of the founders of the Justice League. Also behind them came a man dressed in red armor with a cape floating in the air.

"Who the hell are you!" screamed Copperhead taking few steps back.

"I thought that would be obvious snake head, we are the new and improved Justice League. Those others are just sorry originals." Said the cloned Shayera holding her mace in her hand."

"I heard rumors about you guys but I never thought it was true. You look just like them, except from some minor differences." Said the Key in awe.

"I assure you the differences are more than just minor. We are far more powerful than the others. Check the yellow ring I have. I gift from the late Sinestro." Said the Green Lantern clone showing the yellow ring."

"That's impossible; Sinestro would never give up his ring. He would die first." Yelled Tala outraged by his statement.

The Green Lantern clone only smiled at her in response.

Slowly everyone in the room understood. Sinestro was dead, his ring had been taken from his corpse, there was no other explanation.

"I don't know why all of you are so surprised. If it wasn't for Cadmus this place would exist in the first place." Said Superman smugly.

The others in the room looked shocked at this statement. Eventually all eyes turned to Grodd to find out if this was true.

Grodd saw their eyes and slowly shook his head. He never wanted the rest of them to find out this way. But the clones arrival and taken the decision out his hands and now he would have to explain everything.

"I'm afraid what this Superman says is true. I received all my private funding from Cadmus to get all the materials you see before you. I had no choice in the matter. We were being wiped out and needed some kind of solution. That is when I was approached by Amanda Waller, the Leader of Cadmus. She said she would help me get the capital to form my own group like the Justice League did with their Watchtower. She wanted me to employ every super villain I could so that she would know where they all were and be able to control all of our activities." Said Grodd.

"But wait; if they want the Justice League gone wouldn't they want us gone as well? What sense does it do Cadmus to aid us in committing crimes?" Asked Heat Wave confused.

Grodd gave him a sad smile remembering how slow humans could sometimes be.

"Because with us working with them we were never a threat. Every mission I have sent you on has been approved if not ordered by Cadmus. That shipment of weapons that four of our members guarded was Cadmus shipment that I was ordered to acquire security for. Everything you have done has only strengthened their own goals. With the Justice League fighting us it would spread them thin and enable Cadmus to attack them in smaller numbers. Not to mention all the places we have robbed, people assassinated, guns and drugs smuggled and more have all worked to the advantage of Cadmus."

Make no mistake, getting rid of the Justice League is not their only goal. They wish to control the world as a whole. We have attacked all their competitors and allowed the allies they have gained through the years to become stronger and be in more influential places. Don't you see, not only does Cadmus run a large part of the Government, they also run a large part of the crime. They are only a few steps away from destroying the line between good and evil. Because soon they will control both, those who will be saved, and those who will be killed. So you see it was an honor to become one with them. With Cadmus backing us we can commit any crime and kill anyone we want as long as it doesn't affect their agenda." Finished Grodd with a serene light in his eyes.

All the members of the Legion of Doom had wide eyes at hearing how their organization had been formed.

"You mean to tell me that this whole time we have been nothing but the puppets of Cadmus. That our every action has been dictated by people who hide in the shadows and decide how the world should be? You are a fool Grodd and you have doomed us all." Evil Star said finally breaking the silence.

Grodd shook himself from his daydreams and looked to the villain in surprise.

"What are you talking about? I have given you everything you have wanted, money, power. An organization that will back you that has considerable influence. What more could you possibly ask for?" Asked Grodd confused.

"We want our freedom back. You have turned us into slaves. As you said Cadmus directs all our actions and tell us what we can and can't do. That is exactly why I got in this business in the first place. I was tired of following everybody else's rules and wanted to make my own. By making that deal with Cadmus and bringing us into to that you have taken that away from all of us." Said Cheetah in anger.

"She's right, with us all together Cadmus knows where we are and can no with us whatever they like. The Lantern there showed us Sinestro's ring. You obviously knew what they did and let it happen. I can't help but to think how many other of our members have been sacrificed for the greater glory of Cadmus. Which of us could be next? This may be a fair deal to you but not to me. As of this moment I hear by quit the Legion of Doom. The rest of you can do what you want but I'm out of here." Said Heat Wave walking towards the exit.

A few of the Legion members got up and followed him while others remained in place not sure what to do. However their exit was quickly blocked by the form of Magneto.

"I'm afraid that can not be allowed. You will remain here as there is still business to discuss." He said.

"Who the hell are you old man? I have never seen you before, are you another clone like those Ultimen or something?" Asked Heat Wave putting his hand near his flamethrower gun.

"Do not insult me by calling me some kind of cheap copy. I am an original as well as your superior. As such you will change your tone and speak to me as one." Said Magneto icily.

"I was never one for fancy words. Instead I let my actions do my talking for me." Said Heat Wave removing his gun and firing flames from it.

Heat Wave laughed while doing this expecting the man to be burnt to a crisp. He quickly stopped laughing when he saw his flames were being reflected by some kind of force field around the man.

"You dare attack lord Magneto, Master of Magnetism! You shall pay for such insolence." Magneto said as he used his power to rip the weapon away from Heat Wave's

grasp. He then turned the weapon around in mid air aiming it at its former master.

"You idiot, my suit protect me from fire. A neat trick but it will do no harm to me." Heat Wave said laughing.

Magneto let a small smile come to his lips.

"You are mistaken; you will not die by fire. I have a worst fate in store for you." He said.

"Enough of this, everyone remain calm." Yelled Grodd. He then turned to Superman. "Why did you come here? I have done everything Cadmus has asked and the other members of the Legion remained clueless. What purpose could have caused you to make me tell them the truth?" Asked Grodd confused.

"Simple, Cadmus fells that you are not doing an adequate job of running the Legion. The Justice League and even the Avengers and shutting you down left and right. It won't be too long until the Justice League finds this base and forces you to talk." Explained the clone of Superman.

"They would never find us, I have set up mental blocks on all the members in case they are captured. Even if they did only I knew the truth and I would have never talked." Replied Grodd.

After that the clone of Batman stepped forward to speak.

"Nothing is safe from the mental powers of the Martian, not even yourself. It has been decided that Cadmus will no longer back the Legion in their current form." He said.

"Just what does that mean?" Asked Grodd with a frown.

"It means that Cadmus is no longer in need of your services Grodd. By orders Gorilla Grodd your leadership of the Legion is here by terminated." Said Superman.

Grodd stepped back in shock before being overcome by his anger.

"You can't do this to me! I created the Legion and did everything I was asked. I won't allow you to destroy all I have created!" Yelled Grodd furious.

"You don't have a choice in the matter monkey boy. What Cadmus says is law, end of story." Said the clone of Wonder Woman speaking for the first time since they entered.

"I grow tired of all this talking. Let's just do what we came here to do and go. This place is disgusting and its smell. I rather be back home in my own bed getting some rest." Said the Hawkgirl clone irritated.

"I want that too. Except I want on be in that room with you and we won't be sleeping at all." The Lantern said with a smile at his mate.

"Would you two knock it off, we're not done here. Although they are right Kal, lets do what we came to do and leave." Said Wonder Woman using the name the Superman Clone wanted to be referred by.

"Fine Amazonia, I will. It's time to go Grodd. Say goodbye to your former teammates. Because you won't be seeing this group ever again.

Before Grodd could asked what he meant Batman answered.

"Cadmus wishes an example to be made here. Not to mention further incriminate the Justice League from the publics. Therefore all Legion members here are to be killed with evidence of the League doing so. This will further upset the public as well as the remaining Legion members as it will inspire them to retaliate in fashion against the League. Cadmus fells this motivation will prove useful in destroying the League once and for all."

Before any of the Legion members could react Magneto turned the gun away from Heat Wave and at the group behind him. He pulled the trigger and flames shot out burning four Legion members before they even knew what happen.

"NOOOO!" Yelled Grodd using his physic powers t try and divert the flames away. But he was too slow and Kal rushed at him and punched him in the head with all his strength. Grodd went flying to the other end of the room and nearly caved in the metal wall. His limp body fell to the ground and he did not move.

The remaining Legion members went into action knowing that they were fighting for their lives. These people had come to kill them; they would not make it easy for them.

Copperhead and Cheetah tried to rush Batman with their agility but the cyborg used his chameleon abilities to fade into the room and became invisible to them.

"Where did he go, Batman can't turn invisible." Said Copperhead in confusion.

"Obviously this one can, but I can still use my senses to smell him. But there are so many smell in here it's hard-" Cheetah was cut off when four metal long electrified fingers appeared in her stomach. She felt intense pain and looked behind her to see that Batman and somehow got behind her and impaled her in the back. Her head then slumped over as blood flowed from her mouth.

Copperhead took advantage of this and bit down on Batman's shoulder. However all his teeth met was metal and he howled in pain grabbing his mouth. Batman used this opportunity to remove his hand from Cheetah and throw three of his ninja stars into Copperheads body. The snake felt the pain of them hitting his skin but was too dazed to do anything about it. It proved a moot point three seconds later when the stars exploded blowing his body to pieces. Batman scanned the remaining parts unnecessarily determining he was dead before moving on to find his next opponent.

Elsewhere the Lantern clone used his twin rings to completely devastate the legion. He turned his green ring into a buzz saw and cut down Bloodsport and The Shark. The Javilin tried to pierce the Lantern's chest with his spear but the yellow ring maintained a shield over the Lantern body making the attempt useless. Before Javalin could attempt it again he too was cut down by the buzz saw in a spray of blood.

As for the others Kal and Amazonia were having the most fun as the Legion members could do very little against them. Top spinned around as fast as he could and turned himself into a small tornado heading right at Amazonia to rip her part. Amazonia calmly took out her reinforced metal whip and took several slashes as the tornado coming at her. The tornado quickly disappeared and revealed a sliced up Top landing hard on the ground bleeding profusely. Evil Starr tried to hit her with star blasts from behind but she deflected them with her bracelets. She continued walking forward deflecting the blasts and Evil Star took steps back at her approach. Soon Amazonia was in range and let loose a uppercut to Evil Star's gut. Evil star bent over in pain and Amazonia proceeded to hook her right arm around his neck. After enjoying his pitiful attempts to escape she became bored and simply twisted her arm effectively breaking his neck.

Kal himself was a walking disaster as he used his heat vision and ice breath to stop enemies in their tracks. This however was far more merciful than using his strength which could double the original Superman strength if he so chose. Those who encountered suffered many shattered bones before finally welcoming death.

Currently the Hawgirl clone was going against the sorceress mage Tala. She had been enraged at the fall of Grodd and let loose her formidable power. However like all magic it proved useless against the emp metal the mace was made out of and Hawkgirl continued to knock her magic right back at her. Tala became weary and was losing strength from the constant backlashes. Finally she let her guard down and Hawkgirl wasted no time flying in and bring the full force of her electrified mace into the magical woman's heads. The blow didn't merely crush her head as it dissolved it and her entire body into purple energy which exploded. Hawkgirl was knocked back by the blast but not greatly injured. She took to the air looking for more victims for her mace.

This continued until there were only two members of the Legion still alive. To say that the place was a bloodbath would be an understatement. Their were few bodies that were still in one piece and even fewer that had looked as if they died quickly. The entire Legion had suffered, Cadmus had demanded a statement be made and their servants made sure that order was carried out. The only living Legion members were Heat Wave and an unconscious Grodd. The only reason Heat wave was still alive was because Magneto was still playing with him. Magneto didn't care about the others; all his attention was on the man who had dared to insult him. At the moment Heat wave was stuck in place by two jagged metal pieces that had ripped from the floor and impaled both his legs preventing him from moving.. He also had a small metal piece around his neck taking away his oxygen.

"I told you that you would not die so quickly. Maybe next time you will believe. Unfortunally for you there will be no next time." Magneto said raising his hands.

Suddenly screws and bolts ripped from the wall and imbedded themselves into Heat Waves body. He had several dozen small puncture wounds throughout his body blood flowing from all of them. Magneto then ripped more metal from around the area and formed it into a tomb encasing Heat Wave from within. Magneto stepped up to the tomb and spoke close enough for the man to here inside.

"You are trapped inside there with no way to escape. Blood will continue to flow freely from all those small wounds until you have none left and die. The process will take hours and you will suffer greatly. Enjoy my gift, as it is your last." Said Magneto walking away.

"Well, this should certainly leave a message. Should we call the news crew now and give them the anonymous tip so they can find this place now?" Asked Hawkgirl.

"We must plant the evidence first for them to find. Remember to hide them somewhat so it won't look to obvious." Said the Batman clone. He removed a batarang Cadmus had confiscated from the founders when they were in holding and wedged it under a body.

The others did the same. Hawkgirl took a plastic bag from her pocket and emptied the feathers from her original. Kal left a piece of his original cape no too far away from where they busted in. For Lantern parts he used his ring to carve the Green Lantern symbol into one of the villains chest. Lastly Amazonia left a duplicate of her originals bracelet underneath the conference table.

"Alright it looks like we are done here. I'll get Grodd and then we are out of here. It won't take long for those at the base to figure out where he sent the other Legion members. Once there we will give our anonymous tip to the police and reporters to find this place. After this the world will never look at the Justice league the same way again." He said with a smug smile. He then picked up the still sleeping Gorilla and left the former headquarters of the Legion of the Doom with the others not to far behind him.

TBC


	26. Framed

Disclamer: I don't own anything from the DC or Marvel Universe

Sorry it has been so long but work has been tough. I also can't believe I have been working on the fic for a year. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to have the next one out soon.

"This is Rebecca Sawyer from Channel six Broadcasting reporting to you live from deep within the New Orleans swamps. Thanks to an anonymous tip I am in front of the Headquarters of the supervillian group known to the world as the Legion of Doom. Although perhaps I should say this is their former headquarters. Because there are few of the group left."

"Channel six arrived here nearly two hours ago after received the tip and discovered this skull shaped structure. It had some damage visible from the outside and we cautiously made our way in. After going through several rooms we came to a room that appeared to once be a conference room. Except that now it looked like a slaughter house. The pictures we are about to show you now are very graphic and not suitable for young children." She said before disappearing from the scene and camera shots taking her place.

The first scene showed a group of super villains apparently burned alive. Their bodies were charred and blackened so it was hard to tell who they once were. The camera angle then moved on to bodies that looked as if they had been cut in half. Though the costumes were still visible and the names of Bloodsport, the Shark, and Javelin appeared at the bottom of the screen. The camera then went on to other shots showing body dismemberment as well as blood and organs soaking the walls. Many watching the feed threw up and ran from the rooms while others simply turned off the television unable to watch anymore. Still the majority continued to watch unable to look away from the carnage they were seeing. The view then changed back to the reporter in front of the Headquarters.

"That is all the footage we were able to film before the police arrived and escorted us out. They attempted to take our tape but we reminded them of our first Amendment rights and they had no choice but to let us keep them. At the moment we believe that there were nineteen bodies in there. We do not know who is responsible for this but a represenitive of the police department is scheduled to come out shortly and make a statement on the situation. I can assure you this reporter will be here to hear it, stay tuned." Rebecca said.

At the beginning there were only a few thousand who received the broadcast. But those who had seen it quickly contacted others and those contacted even more. Soon millions had turned on their television and radios wanting to know more about who had destroyed so many members of the Legion of Doom. There were speculations of course. One thought that the government had grown tired of the villains and sent an elite hit squad to take them out once and for all. Another thought was that there had been civil war between the Legion of Doom and they had turned on each other. That would explain why there was only nineteen and it was common for criminals to turn on each other. Another thought was that it had been the work of the Avengers. The group had made it clear they would use lethal force if they deemed it necessary. Still it appeared from the screen shots that the brutality of the attack looked nothing like self defense. Indeed someone had entered the base fully intending to cause all that death. So only a small amount considered it the works of the Avengers. But none consider the other option. No one considered that the Legions rival had done the deed. Why should they have, the Justice League had never killed the Legion members before and they had a lot of chances to do so.

"Man, what a blood bath. I'm not sure even those guys deserved a fate like that." Said Green Arrow watching the news report on one of the Watchtowers monitors.

"Speak for yourself; those guys have done far worse to others. If you ask me I would say it is about time they got what they deserved." Said Huntress not standing too far away.

"I hate to say it but I agree with the kid. I may not agree how it was done, but the world is definitely better off without them around." Said Wildcat.

"You two can't be serious. What is on their screen is nothing short of murder. Whoever is responsible for this obviously over powered them and could have easily subdued them and taken into custody. Whatever the Legion has done in the past they still have rights like everyone else." Declared Black Canary.

"Rights, you have to be kidding me! Those animals don't deserve any rights. They never respected the law before so why should the law respect them!" Huntress screamed.

"Because we are not like them. The reason we are the good guys and they are the bad guys are because of the limits we set on ourselves. If we just imposed our will on others without consequence we would be no better than those we are trying to stop." Said Canary almost yelling.

"Those morals of yours are going to lead to the Justice League's downfall one day. Cadmus has already shown they will go to what ever lengths to destroy us. I say we take a chapter from whoever killed the Legion of Doom and start kicking some major ass ourselves." Said Huntress who was yelling.

Right when it looked like both women were about to come to blows they were pulled away from each other. Green Arrow grabbed Canary while Wildcat took a hold of Huntress. Both women tried to break free but were unable to.

"I think you both need to go and take a shower and cool off. No matter who did this we are not involved. The Legion of Doom has been crippled and that means we can turn more of our attention to the Cadmus threat. I don't like the way it happen but it is in the pass and there is nothing we can do about it." Said Green Arrow.

"He's right, let the police figure it out. It is their job after all. I got to head down in an hour so I am going to trust both of you can control yourselves without chaperones. Huntress, why don't you entertain yourself by finding that whack job you call a boyfriend. No telling what that conspiracy nut is up too without proper supervision." Said Wildcat letting go of Huntress.

Green Arrow let go of Canary as well and both men walked away. The two woman remained glaring at each for a while before they to turned away and went their separate ways.

From down the hall Shinning Knight and Vigilante witnessed the entire exchange in somewhat amusement.

"Well, that certainty helped lighten the situation from the monitor. Though I wish they would have let the women go at it for a little while before they broke it up. I haven't seen a good old catfight in some time and would have enjoyed the show." Said Vigilante with a small smile.

"You sir, have a very dirty mind. How amusing that might have been their points were still valid. I fine myself somewhat torn on how to feel about the deaths of so many Legion of Doom members." Said Shinning Knight in deep concentration.

"Don't bother to feel anything at all. Like Green Arrow said it's done and nothing can change it. Its not like the League doesn't have other things to worry about. Who ever did this will meet their fate in time. Come on, we got the night shift and I want to get a chess game in before it starts." Said Vigilante turning away.

Shinning Knight looked at him in obvious confusion.

"Is it just that easy for you? You can just see all their death and carnage and put it behind you without a second thought?" He asked in bewilderment.

Vigilante stopped walking but did not turn around to face him.

"It's in the pass, I only look to the future. I can't explain it more simple than that. Now come on, I got a new strategy and plan to capture your king in only six turns." He said before continuing to walk down the hall.

Shinning Knight looked at him a while before shaking his head and following the cowboy down the hall.

Back on Earth the Red Skull too was watching the broadcast. He had the air waves constantly monitored to detect specific words such as Super, League, Legion, and Avengers. He had been surprised t find computer experts in his organization but he had quickly put them to use. He had also made sure that they taught him everything they knew. Knowledge was power and he was determined to become more powerful than anyone else.

He was currently in the abandoned car manufacturing plant where he had first introduced himself to the Ultra Meta Breed. He still remembered that night with great joy as he brought down people with a press of button who considered themselves invincible. They known knew that they were not when it concerned him. The Red Skull looked around as the plant now made weapons instead of cars. He used his front as a businessman to purchase the place and it was very cheap considering the neighborhood it was in. He also found limitless scrap metal around the local dumps and had it loaded and brought it by dump trucks. No one became suspicious and the few cops that came around were easily paid off. The Red Skull found himself smiling at how corrupt a so call peaceful civilization was.

He got the other materials he needed from source that the gangs already had. It seemed they did business with other forms of organized crimes who were willingly to trade with them for a price. There were also quiet questions on how the gangs had become so organized and who their elusive boss was. The Red Skull did not mind these questions, in fact they fit in well with his plans. The Justice League itself had been bad enough for organized crime. But now with the Avengers added to the equation and their certain lack of morals big crime families were taken a huge hit. It only made since that they would inquire about the new organization he was forming, they appeared to be growing stronger while they grew weaker. His men gave no answers but gave little hints that their boss might be willingly to work with them directly if they wished an audience with him. The reports he got back said their had been subtle interest.

But for now the Red Skull knew he had to push these thoughts aside. He brought his attention back to the images that he seeing on his screen inside his office. He of course had heard of the Legion of Doom and even had put out some feelers to see if he could speak with them. But by the carnage he saw now he no longer considered the Legion of Doom a part of his plans. True he knew there were still more members but they had be dealt a significant blow. Whoever was responsible for this had done it to make a statement. He wasn't sure what that statement was but found himself envious of their technique. In order to let his army grow he had to keep a low profile and prevented them from any big killings. He longed for the day when he could finally strike and cause a similar scene as the one he was viewing. He was brought out of his musings when the reporter Ms. Sawyer starting talking.

"Here comes one of the members of the FBI now. We are told that he is the number two man and his name is Nicholas Shaw. He has been with the FBI for sixteen years and has a wife and three children, two boys and one girl." Said the reporter.

Red Skull rolled his eyes at all the background information until an idea came to his mind. Maybe knowing about the man in charge of this investigation would be a good thing after all. He turned his attention back to the TV and saw the man step forward as several reporters put their microphones in his face yelling out questions. The were held back by local cops as well as members of the FBI.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the media if I could please have your silence as I am about to make a statement. I assure you after I am finished I will answer as many as your questions as time permits." He said looking all around him to make sure they all understood what he had just said. Seeing they did he started speaking again.

"The local police were contacted close to two hours ago about a situation in the swamps. No name or further details were given and two units drove to the scene. Shortly after realizing what the saw they contacted their fellow officers as well as the FBI office. The FBI arrived at the scene shortly after and have bordered off the area to civilians. What some of you may already know that there is indeed bodies of the Legion of Doom inside the structure behind me. We believe this was their headquarters and some kind of fight broke out. At present we have counted nineteen bodies inside the structure. All appear to be members of the Legion of Doom. We are composing a list of all those we can identify and hoped to have it complete by tonight. I have more information but because of the individuals involved it is classified. However now you may ask questions and I will answer all those that I am permitted too." He said in closing.

"Yes Mr. Shaw, why will it take you until tonight to gain a list of those Legion of Doom members killed? Surly the FBI has pictures and extensive files on all those involved." Yelled a reporter.

"The reason it will take so long is that quite a few of the bodies have been mutilated. Their physical appearance is quite difficult to tell and we will have to fit together certain body pieces just to make a judgment. The only reason it won't take longer is that the Legion wore costumes and as you said we do have pictures of them o file. Unfortuanlly they may be some that we have no previous knowledge before and many never know who they are." Answered Shaw.

"Do you have any idea who first called this in?" Questioned another reporter.

"No we do not, the person did not give their name. All we know is that the person was a male." Said Shaw.

"You said that a fight broke out. Do you know who the Legion was fighting against? Perhaps against themselves or some other rival. Possibly a superhero group or even the government itself." Stated a reporter.

At this Shaw's eyes narrowed.

"I can assure you that the government had nothing to do with this slaughter. While the Legion of Doom is considered a priority threat we would have seeked legal means to put them out of action." He said with steel.

"The who do you think did it?" Asked the same reporter.

Shaw took a moment before turning is head around and waving his hand forward. Once he did a few FBI agents as well a local police stood to his side on the podium. Quite a few of them appeared to have evidence bags in front of them and the cameras zoomed in to see what was inside.

"We have by no means come to a conclusive conclusion to that question but we have uncovered evidence of the scene leading to a certain group." Shaw said stepping from the podium. He pointed to one of the bags and spoke again.

"Inside here is what we believe to be a batarang. It was found under one of the bodies out of site where the person using it would have not have noticed it before leaving the scene." Said Shaw to the astonishment of the media.

Immediately questions were yelled out but Shaw quieted them with a raise of his hand. He then moved to the next bag inside.

"In this bag is a piece of red cloth that was not consisted with the costumes around it. We believe it left by those responsible for this. It appears to be from some kind of cape but at the moment that is only speculation." He said before moving to the next bag.

"In here are bird feathers that are to large for any birds that frequent this area. Also no other doom members inside had feathers." He said making his assumption clear.

"In this bag is some kind of bracelet but we have yet to determine what kind of material it is made out of. Hopefully once we get it to the lab we will come up with some answers."

"For the last piece of evidence we could not bring it out here. Instead I would ask your camera's to move in to get a better shot." Said Shaw holding the picture closer to them.

The immediately did so and the picture filed the screen. It was some kind of symbol appeared to be carved in a body. It had a circle in the middle with a straight line on the top and bottom. Not many knew the symbol by sight but quite a few did. Before talk could begin again the picture was taken away.

"As I said nothing is conclusive, but so far the evidence we have gathered points to one group being responsible for this massacre. The group I am referring to is the Justice League. More specifically five of its founders, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern." Shaw said.

At this announcement the media could no longer contain itself and they went into a frenzy yelling questions to be heard over the others.

However the Red Skull was no longer paying attention to the broadcast as his own mind was sent into confusion. No matter what he just saw he could not believe that the Justice League was behind it. Least off al five of its founding members. They had just recently arrived back on the scene after being missing for some time. The Red Skull had of course tried to find out the reason but so far had only heard rumors about a secret organization created to eliminate all those who had super or special powers. No matter if they used them for good or evil. Unfortunally he had not received a mane for this group and had doubted even if they existed. But the events today made him reconsider that in fact they might actually exist.

Yes, now that would make more sense. From what he had learned of the Justice League they had too high of morals to accomplish the grim task on the screen. Such individuals capable of such a slaughter would have to have no care for human life and consider themselves beyond all others. He knew this in fact described him but he knew he gave no such order. His men would not do it on their own and he was fairly sure they would not strong enough anyway. Besides until today he only knew the Legion of Doom existed, he had no idea where they lived.

That said another vicious group must have been responsible. He quickly discounted the Avengers, the poster boy Captain America would have immediately taken credit for such a feet. He also discounted government as too many politics would be involved for them to get off their asses and actually do something for their country. That left only two reasonable possibilities. Either the Legion had a civil war between themselves, or some other group was responsible. His gut told him it was the latter and most likely the group he had rumors about. Coming t that conclusion he picked up the phone and started making calls to learn more about this group. They could become a good asset to him and further his plans. On the other hand they could become counter productive to him and they would have to be put down. Either way he needed more information before coming to a decision.

Elsewhere Michael Cain was listening to the broadcast as well on his private jet flying over Africa. He considered the deaths of the Legion of Doom unfortunate. They had done such good work in the past with the thefts and murders. There was a certain art to them and he would miss them. Still there were quite a few members remaining and hoped they planned an excellent revenge to the people responsible for this. In fact, he would even help them in this cause. As he thought about how to get in contact with them his phone rand. He picked up the cordless and turned it on.

"Hello Mr. Able, I have that information you contacted me for." Said the voice.

"Ah, very good. You were able to meet my three day deadline after all." Cain said.

"Yes, it was difficult but I aim to please. If you are ready sir I have a dossier on all the current Avengers members for you." Said the voice.

"I am, I am sending you instructions on how to fax them to me now." Cain said.

"Very good, I await your instructions."

A few minutes later the fax came in and one of Cain's assistants grabbed it from the fax machine and gave it to him. Cain took the paper and looked at it carefully. He was impressed with the detail and was about to say as much. But he stopped himself when he reached the bottom.

"I am unfamiliar with these three names at the bottom. They were not introduced at the press conference, where did you get these three names from?" Asked Cain.

"Yu know that my sources are confidential Mr. Abel. But what I can tell you is that my information is accurate. The Avengers have just recently acquired three more members to their team. I promise you are the first to know about Sunspot, Wilderbeast, and the Herold." Said the voice.

Cain was shocked by this information. The Avengers had already gained three new members. He knew they were offering invitations for others to join but he didn't think they would work this quickly.

"It seems you truly are worth the price I paid. As promised I will pay you the remaining amount as soon as I hang up the phone." Said Cain.

"I am most thankful for that Mr. Abel. But before you go there is something else that I would like to discuss."

"Oh?"

"Yes, because you have been such a constant and loyal customer I fell it is my duty to make you aware of other events relating to the Avengers. Are you interested?" The voice asked.

"Of course, continue." Said Cain quickly.

"Through my sources I have recently come upon information regarding the Avengers true goals. I take it you have seen the broadcast of the Legion of Doom massacre?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Good, now what you don't know is who was responsible for such a massacre. Yes the FBI made appear that the Justice League was responsible but I assure you that they are not. It is as you America's would say a frame up. Did I use the phrase correctly?"

"Yes, now please continue."

"I know for a fact that the group responsible for the attack was an organization in a secret war against the Justice League. While I don't have all the details about them I do have a name. They call their organization Cadmus and their main objective is to rid Earth of all super powered and give control back to the government. It doesn't matter whether these powers are being used for good or evil." Said the voice.

Cain took a moment to digest all this information. He almost didn't believe this organization or its secret war could have existed without his knowledge. Still, he knew the voice he talked to never lied and the man must be telling the truth.

"This is most interesting news. So you are saying that this Cadmus was the one who attacked the Legion of Doom. Do you know if they have attacked the others members as well?" asked Cain.

"No, but you have yet to hear the best part. The Legion of Doom was actually working for Cadmus without their knowledge." Said the voice in excitement.

"But that's madness, why did they destroy them if that is the case?"

"I can only speculate at this point, but I believe it was to kill two bones with one stone. The Legion of Doom has been taking beating from both the League and the Avengers and perhaps they determined that drastic steps be taken. It took out a portion of the Legion and incriminated the League at the same time. If they decide to become public Cadmus will gain more support in their actions. Of course this could also mean they gain more influence and power that they have slowly gained. Perhaps even more than yourself Mr. Able."

At that statement Cain's eyes saw red.

"I mean no insult sir but Cadmus isn't content with riding the world of super individuals. They want to become a dominant power and have already put pieces in place to accomplish this. While I have no specifics the day for their ultimate assault is nearing. I fear that individuals such as yourself with find themselves stripped off all you have gained without any say in the matter. I tell you this because I do not want to lose your business and others like you."

Cain fought t keep control of his voice as well as his emotions. This Cadmus would not destroy what he had built. He cared nothing for others but he would not lose all that he had gained in his life. Using extreme calm he started to talk back into the phone.

"I am most grateful for this information you have given me. I will take the time to consider solutions." Cain said

"As will I my friend. As I said this affects me as much as it does you. If I hear anymore I will pass on the information to you, with a small fee of course." The voice added.

"You can name whatever price you wish. Consider this your top priority. As you said, this affects both of us." Said Cain. He then turned off the phone and returned his attention to the list in his hands. The Cadmus issue would have to wait for the moment. Now that he had the information he needed it was time to exterminate the Avengers from the planet.

"Do you plan to issue warrants for the Avengers arrest?" asked another reporter as the interview went on.

"Not at this time, as I said we have not had time to verify this new evidence and will wait until the results come back to take any actions. But I want to make it clear to everyone here. No body is above the law. The Legion of Doom may have been homicidal killers but they had rights like anyone else. The people responsible for this will be held accountable and be punished to the full extent of the law." Said the FBI Agent.

"Excellent, it seems that the plan is working just as smoothly as we anticipated." Said Amanda Waller watching the live feed from inside Cadmus's Australia base.

"So far, but we have still have yet to hear from the people. The government is one thing but we need the citizens behind us to really make a difference." Said Kevin Russo.

"The people will follow where the government does. They'll all just mindless sheep looking for some direction." Said the Secretary of State with disdain.

"Events of the pass have shown that not to be true Mr. Secretary. If anything the public ha become more hostile where the government is concerned. Taxes are heavily put on them by the government to pay for programs that the people don't approve of or know nothing about. Cadmus itself being a good example of this." Said Colonel Adams.

"I don't like your tone Colonel. Is there something you wish to say?" Asked Ms. Waller with suspicion.

"Only to look back to the screen. As you known I was against the destruction of the Legion for various reasons. One of them is about to be shown now." Adams said pointing to the screen.

All eyes turned that way and saw that the several reporters from around the world were interviewing people on what they thought about the Justice League slaughtering the Legion of Doom.

"I say its about time the Justice League started to kick some major ass. Those guys were scum and should have been killed long ago." Said a teenager from New York.

"I don't see what the big deal this. So what if the League did it? Their the good guys and the Legion are the bad guys, end of story." Said a clerk from Wyoming.

"Frankly I wish they would all wipe each other out. People with that much power are just too dangerous and none of them should be kept around." Said a farmer from Brazil.

"I for one feel that such a act is without honor. Of what I have heard and seen of the Justice league I had expected better of them. Without honor there can b no true victory." Said a soldier from Japan.

"I don't care who killed the Legion of Doom, the world is better off without them. What I want is for them to finish the job and kill the rest of the Legion. The hell with what the government says and its law. They've had their chances and have been total screw ups. I know it isn't the most diplomatic thing to say but I don't care. If the Justice League is responsible for this a fully support them and I am sure a majority of my Russian counter parts will do the same." Said a Russian Ambassador.

The next interview was a surprise to most people viewing. Standing in front of the camera now was the leader of the Avengers Captain America and the teams sponsor Lex Luthor. Behind them was the construction of their first home base which looked half way finished.

"Captain America, what are your thoughts on the events that have transpired today." Asked the reporter.

"To my knowledge all the facts are not yet known. However if the Justice League is responsible for so many deaths I can only conclude that they had their reasons. The Legion of Doom were the arch rivals and caused several deaths. Though if the League is responsible the carnage may have been unnecessary." Said Cap.

"But haven't you said the Avengers would do whatever it took short of taking innocent lives to complete their objective. If that is the case would not the Avengers have done something similar?" Asked the reporter.

Captain America was silent for a moment before answering.

"If the Legion persisted to fight even when they knew that the battle was lost we would have. Not to the same extent, but we would have made sure that they didn't hurt anyone again. I don't know if the Legion did or not, if the Justice League is responsible then only they would know. Either way the deed is done. I would suggest that the remaining Legion members keep their eyes open and watch their backs. League or not, who ever did this won't finish until all the Legion is dead." Cap said before turning around and walking back to the construction of the Avenger base.

"What are your thoughts Mr. Luthor? You yourself have been a member of several super villain groups in the past and a enemy of the Justice League . Do you feel they could be responsible for this and if so do you think they will continue to exterminate the remaining Legion of Doom members?" asked the reporter.

"I am ashamed to say that I was once associated with such organizations like the Legion of Doom. Still I have tried to atone for those past mistakes with my community service since I was last released from prison. I have even sponsored the Avengers whose chief goal is destroy the things I once represented. I wouldn't think the League capable of such action but I could be wrong. But I for one have no right to judge them and will not now." Luthor responded.

"What about the repercussions for those left of the Legion of Doom. Do you think they will be hunted down or will they strike back for this?" asked the reporter.

"I doubt that the Legion will hide in fear from this. Personally I believe they should as their numbers are down and it would be strategically foolish to attempt a counter attack. But attack in revenge they will, I hope we don't pay a too high of course for that." Said Luthor.

"On a different note Mr. Luthor how is the construction of the new Avenger base going? You only started yesterday but it already looks half way complete."

To this Lex Luthor laughed.

"Indeed, you can thank the haste in which this is done to the Avengers. Their powers and skills will have this job complete in days what would take mere mortals like ourselves months. I am truly proud to be part of this and hope to do more good in the future to atone for past misdeeds." Luthor said.

Lex Luthor continued to talk but Cadmus and muted the television.

"As you can see not a lot of people are upset about the possibility that the Justice League did this. Sure warrants will be put out but without the public support they will have little effect. I think you have done the opposite of what you intended. If anything this makes them look better t the people's eye." Said Colonel Adams.

"As I said before the people mean nothing. As long as we have a small percent that hates and fears the League that will be al we need. Soon that hate and fear will spread to others and grow. When it is at its peak Cadmus will make itself known and become the worlds savior to the super powers dilemma." Said the Sectary of State.

"Of course the Justice League hate groups I just started on the internet will help spread this panic even farther. If anything moved faster than the telephone and television it is the internet." Said Kevin Russo.

"The clones have done a wonderful job. I thank you for their creation professor Hamilton. I trust that the next stage is ready for completion as well." Asked Amanda.

"Yes, with the proper drugs and stimulus we were able to obtain the location of where Grodd sent the other Legion of Doom members who are not dead or in jail. He as well as the the other occupant are ready as soon as you give the word." Said Hamilton.

"Consider it given doctor, we will all accompany you. This is something that I want to see for myself." Said Amanda getting up and the other council members doing the same.

"This is complete crap, we are being set up!" Yelled the Flash viewing the reports from the Watchtower. GL, Hawkgirl, and J'onn were with him.

"Obviously, and we know who is behind it." Said Batman from inside the Batcave with Superman standing beside him. That left only Wonder Woman who was flying through the air on but patrol but still listening to the conversation.

"Cadmus, they used the stuff they took from us when we were captured. Still, I would have never guessed this move." Said GL.

"I think that was the point. To catch us off guard and make us look like monsters to the people." Said Shayera.

"If that is the case then they are less than successful. According to the reports and my own telepathy most people are happy or don't care about us slaughtering the Legion of Doom. It is mostly the government who feels threaten and that we are starting force our will on others." Said the Martian.

"Which only strengthen Cadmus's claims that we are becoming too powerful. It won't be long before warrants are sent out for our arrests. We can't exactly tell the truth so we have been put into a corner." Said Superman.

"I agree with J'onn that we still have the people's support. From what I have seen of man's world the government is slow to act when its citizens are in favor of something. We have to d something to keep that favor." Said Wonder Woman.

"Hey guys, did you forget about the carnage! Stop talking about politics for a moment. We have to clear our name, we can't represent something like this." Said Flash interrupting.

"Actually Wally, we might just have to." Said Shayera.

The Flash turned around to look at her in shock.

"What do you mean, we aren't responsible-

"I'm afraid that we are responsible for this kid. We may have not done the deed but it was done because of us. More specifically it was done to make us look bad and made Cadmus's claims more valid if the truth of their organization should ever become public." Continued GL.

"Also the previous day we took steps to make a statement ourselves. This event happening shortly after that makes it seem even more like we are the cause." Said J'onn.

"But-

"Flash, there is no other choice. The only way to redeem this situation is to do the last thing that Cadmus would expect." Said Batman.

"I don't like where this is going Bruce." Said Superman looking down at him.

"It doesn't matter if you like it or not Clark. You wanted us to make a statement and Cadmus and just given us the oppturnity to do so. They want us to be the big bad guys so be it. They want people to fear us okay. I say we take their gift and tell the word that we are responsible for the Legion of Doom massacre. Its time we stop worrying about our name and starting worry about taking out Cadmus. We are going to make sure their plan back fires. Some will hate us, but even more will love and support. It is time for Cadmus to stop simply dislike and respect us. We must make them fear and cower before us." Finished Batman.

There was a moment of silence while everybody thought about that.

"It seems we have no other choice. If we denied it people would not believe us and think we were hiding something. At least if they believe we are responsible they will trust that we have a reason and will protect them." Said Superman finally.

GL and Shayera nodded while Flash shook his head in disgust before agreeing as well. Soon all agreed and would make it public in a few hours.

"I think all the founders shold be there to make the announcement more valid. But we also need to take this chance to involve the Avengers." Said Batman.

"I agree, I heard Cap's interview and he worded his responses just right. I think its time they sent out an invitation to Cadmus, in person." Said Shayera.

"I agree, this is the perfect oppturnity. Shayera, as soon as you can before the announcement you should-

"I'm already out and closer Batman. I'll fly there discreetly and tell the Avengers it is time for them to make their move." Wonder Woman cut in.

Batman took a moment to gather himself before giving her the okay.

"Alright then everything is settled. For now tell no other Leaguers what we are about to do. The less who know the better. You should all get some rest until it is time." Said Superman ending the transmission. He then turned his attention to Batman now that they were aloe again.

"Are you positive that the informant wasn't among the bodies?" he asked the Dark Knight.

"For the last time Clark yes. They escaped the slaughter and are still probably safe with the rest of the Legion of Doom."

Clark let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I got them into this and don't want to see them hurt." He said.

"Everything has its risks but they will be fine. Only the two of us know so they won't be comprised." Said Bruce.

"I've been thinking about that. Maybe we should tell the other founders as well." Said Clark.

Bruce shook his head.

"We've talked about this, the less people who know the safer the informant will be." Argued Batman.

"But what if the two of us are put out of action for some reason? We wee in those Cadmus cells for a while and the informant had no one else to contact." Argued Superman back.

Batman took a moment to think about that.

"You raise a good point, alright we'll tell J'onn as well. He rarely leaves the Watchtower anyway so the chance of him being captured or killed are minimal." Answered Batman.

Superman was about to argue the rest of founders should be told as well but stopped himself. He wanted to get some sleep before they made the announcement and didn't feel he had enough time to convince Bruce.

"Fine, wake me in three hours. I'm going to use one of your spare bedrooms, you have like a dozen of them in this place." Superman said taking the stairs up to the mansion.

Batman gave no response and continued to type away on his computer.

Back at Cadmus's Australian base the council was being escorted to the labs. Their were a few scientists around as well as Dr. Doom and Dr. Octopus. The founder clones were also there but Magneto and his crew were not.

"I see Magneto and his people have already left to introduce themselves to the remainder Legion of Doom members." Commented Amanda Waller.

"Yes, but are you sure it was wise t let him go on his own? He could decide to trade us without our knowing." Said Captain Alverez.

"Magneto knows how unwise such a decision would be. Betraying us would be counter productive since he needs our help in his own dimension to defeat his enemies. Worry not captain, everything is going according to plan. With what we about to witness will further strength us despite the loss of our headquarters." Responded Amanda.

Alverez wasn't sure he agreed but said nothing and nodded to his employer like a good soldier.

The group stopped in front of a row of chambers which from left to right held Wolverine, Venom symbiote, Gorilla Grodd, empty, and what appeared to be alive mud.

"I trust everything is ready doctors?" asked Amanda.

"Indeed, we can begin the procedure as soon as you give the word." Answered Dr. Octopus.

"Very well, start the procedure at once. Its time we complete Cadmus's front line team." She said.

Dr. Octopus nodded and turned to the controls with Doom beside him.

The clones walked up to stand beside the council looking forward.

"Why have you asked us to remain for this event? We five or more then enough and need no one else in our ranks. Surly we proved that with which the ease we destroyed the so called Legion of Doom." Said the clone of Superman.

"I assure you Kal, I am most pleased with your latest mission. I d not doubt your teams power in the least." She answered.

"Then why are you creating this thing. Surly you have more than enough with your army of Ulitmen." Said Lantern.

"The Ultimen are good soldiers but not good leaders. That is where you come in. You five are cloned from the founders of the Justice League. Arguably the most powerful members of the Justice League. It is you who will lead Cadmus to victory. Unfortunally you are incomplete, only five instead of seven. Thanks in large part to the now dead General Ross." Said Amanda with a scowl.

"It is unfortunate but there is little we can do about it. As you have mentioned the clone of Flash was destroyed in a solo mission and no DNA from the Martian could be collected." Said the clone of Batman.

"All true, but that doesn't mean there are other ways. For instance although Turbo was destroyed their was DNA all around the blast zone. Still it would have taken too long to create another but we have a lot of genetic material from the Ultimen. We simply broke down a group of them and used that genetic material to recreate Turbo at a faster rate." She explained.

"You mean-

"Yes, I am back and stronger then ever. It is good to finally unite with you my brothers and sisters. Together my revenge against those who destroyed me will be that much more sweet." Came a voice from the corner.

The clones turned in that direction and were surprised to see Turbo himself. He looked exactly as he did in the video feed that had been showed during battle that ultimately ended his life.

"Brother, it is good to see you." Yelled Kal with joy and flew quickly to his brother to greet him. The others quickly did as well and exchanged words with each other.

"Don't celebrate quite yet, your other surprise is about to begin." Said Amanda turning their attention back to the chambers.

Suddenly the lights in the lab started to dim and electricity surrounded the chambers holding Grodd and the mud.

"What you are witnessing now is the next step in genetics. Like the symbiote we are about to create a single being from two. Soon the mind powers of Grodd will merge with the shape shifting powers of Clayface. Creating a being of immense power." Said Dr. Doom while typing on the controls.

All eyes in the room remained fixed on the chambers as Grodd screamed in pain trying to escape. But he was too tightly bound and had a mind scrambler on his head to prevent him from using his mind powers. Clayface too changed into many shapes in his attempt to somehow escape. But the pain became so great that he too stopped trying and was unable to keep a solid form. This went n for what seemed like hours but was only a couple of minutes. Grodd's and Calyface's bodies started to disappear and another being appeared to be in the center chamber between them. The figure was dark and had no definite shape. Soon the two bodies diapered completely and a whole figure was now in the center chamber. Dr. Doom then pulled a lever and the electricity stopped flowing and the lights became bright again. There was complete silence as if everybody was waiting for something to happen.

Dr. Octopus slowly made his way to the chamber and opened it. Out came the new creation that appeared to be a black shadow with no definite form. Then it started to change and the form turned from black to green. A cape appeared from its back and its eyes glowed a bright yellow. Before them stood the likeness of the Martian Manhunter.

"Excellent work doctors, your experiment is a success. The being has taken the form of the final founder and has all of his powers now." Said Amanda.

"I truly didn't believe it was possible but they actually did it." Said Hamilton.

"One creature with the powers of those two, Ms. Waller you have surpassed all my expectations." Said the Secretary of State in awe.

Amanda smiled before turning to the clones.

"Now you are truly complete Kal. Join your brother and let me see all of you together." She ordered.

The clones obeyed and stood beside their new brother. Some were still in shock at what they had witnessed but wasted no time greeting their new teammate.

Everyone looked at the group and they could see the power they radiated.

"It is only a matter of time now. As soon as Magneto unites the Legion with us we will be ready. We will strike and destroy the Justice League once and for all. After that the world will be ours and we will lead it to greater heights than it has ever seen. It will truly be beautiful." Said Amanda very satisfied with her work.

TBC


	27. personal time

Disclamier: Do not own anyone from the DC or Marvel Universe

Sorry about how late this is but I had serious writers block as well as working on another story. When I finally got inspiration it only took a few hours to do this chapter. I already have an outline for the final battle but am still leading up to it. I ask you to remain patient and review to let me know if you are still interested. I promise the next chapter will be up by next week. Enjoy.

"We were not responsible for all the carnage you saw on television, but we admit responsibility for some of it. But as you can clearly see before you we too are not without serious injuries." Said Superman standing in front of the podium. The crowd listened to his words but couldn't help looking at the bandage around the left side of his face as well as the bandage covering his entire right hand.

Superman was not the only one with apparent injuries. Batman had his right arm in a sling and seemed to be leading his weight to the right as well. Beside him flash was on crutches and had dried blood around his mouth. On the other side Lantern uniform was in shambles and appeared to have a black eye. Hawkgirl had very few feathers on her wings and several burn marks around her body. Only J'onn seemed without injury but as he explained earlier in the press conference he was a shape shifter chose to hide his scars from the public. Of all the founders Wonder Woman was the only one not present and Superman explained that her injuries were too severe and they choose to leave her in the Justice League infirmary.

"Perhaps Wonder Woman's injury pushed us over the edge and we may have used more force than necessary. But I assure you we went there to scout them out, not attack them. It was only after we were discovered spying on them did they start the confrontation. Make no mistakes ladies and gentlemen, we are in the fight for our lives. They outnumbered us nearly three to one and had some kind of jammers so we couldn't contact any other League members. During the battle Grodd and several others tried to escape despite having the advantage. Legion members attacked them for this cowardice brutality and only Grodd managed to escape. During this we pressed on and were able to defeat the remaining Legion members. While we regret the way it as done we make no apologies for it. The Legion was dangerous and they had to be put to an end." Finished Superman.

For a moment there was complete silence as none of those present knew what to say about what they just heard. But that quickly changed as suddenly questions were yelled out from all directions. Superman raised his hand and gave them a hard stare.

"This will not turn into some kind of circus. I will pick a person individually and we will answer the questions to the best of our abilities. Also we can not stay long as you can see we are still injured and need rest. We already have exposed ourselves to other enemy elements by showing ourselves now. But we came to the conclusion that it was more important to tell our side to the people. I would ask that you not make us regret that decision." Superman said. He then pointed to a reporter.

"Yes Kyle Johnson from the Chicago times. How were you able to find the location of the Legion of Doom's Headquarters in the first place?"

"By classified sources that I can not give you. Not only would telling you the sources name prevent them from being effective but it would also put their lives in danger, next question.

"Charly Jones from the London inquisitor. This question is for the Flash. I see by the crutches that your legs are injured. My question is to what extent and how long will you be out of action?"

The Flash gave a small laugh at that before answering.

"First of all the Flash will never be out of action. Even with these crutches I could still out run anyone here. As far as the extent the doctors gave me some kind of medical term that I don't know so all I can say it that it hurts like hell." He said getting a few laughs from the crowd.

"Anyway they tell me two weeks before they are fully healed but I don't believe them. I say three days top before I'm running circles around the Earth again."

"Casey Renolds from the Vegas Herold. You said that Wonder Woman's injuries were to severe for her to make an appearance today. Can you be more specific on what those injuries are?"

J'onn stepped forward at this question.

"No we can not but I would like to say that they are severe enough that she is presently in a coma. We don't know for how long but are hoping for the best."

The crowd became silent at this as nobody really knew what to say at such a statement. Eventually one of the most annoying broke the silence.

"It this all for real or all you guys just full of shit!" A reporter yelled.

If the comment was meant to upset the Justice League it did not have the desired effect. Batman stepped forward the address the statement.

"Tell me something little man how many battles have you been in? You stand behind that microphone and camera and make accusations about us when you are too cowardly to do anything yourself. I doubt you have ever stood up to anybody in your life and probably piss in your pants when something stands up to you. I know I can smell your urine from here. So just shut the hell up and get out of my sight before I come down there and give you a personal ass beating. I assure you my injuries are quiet real but would not prevent me from carrying out my promise." Stated the Dark Knight.

The reporter looked at Batman in fear and looked around at his fellow media. He saw that all their faces were turned away from him and that he would receive no help there. He quickly turned and ran away as fast as he could completely ignoring the wet substance in his pants.

Batman watched the man go with no visible expression on his face. He then stepped back indicating that they could continue their questions.

"Jasmine Freeman from the Colorado post. I don't have a question I just want to thank you guys. I lost my sister to the criminal known as Heatwave and want to thank you for destroying that monster. I don't care what these other say. You guys are hero's and I will always see you that way." She said with tears in her eyes. She then started to clamp showing her support for them. She was soon joined by other reporters who put down their microphones and notepads and joined in. There were a few reporters still trying to ask questions but they were drowned out by the claps and the whistles from the rest.

For the Justice League's part they simply remained standing and looked on as they were cheered for something they didn't really do. The plan had gone far better than they had ever hoped.

"I had no idea the Justice League were such good actors. Your pretty good yourself talking to me even though you are I a coma." Said Captain America watching the conference in a private room with Robin, Static, Bumble Bee, and Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman gave a small smile at his comments.

"Thanks, and I didn't know they were that good either. We regret lying to the people like this but Cadmus gave us no other option. It was the best way to salvage the situation and keep Cadmus from gaining support for their believes." She said

"It was definitely a smart move, probably one Cadmus never saw coming. It was also worth it just to see Batman chew out that guy." Said Robin about his mentor.

"Yeah, even faking an injury Bat's is one scary dude." Added Static.

"Save the commentary for later people. The Justice League has done their part and now it is time we did ours. Wonder Woman, you said the League wants us to make our move on Cadmus now?" Asked Cap.

"Call me Diana, and yes. With their latest plan back firing they will be all that more desperate for any kind of support. We feel that it is time that the Avengers offered them some." She said.

"I would have to agree with your analysis Diana. We already know the founders identities and have gathered data and put up surveillance on all of them. By the way you can call me Steve." Cap Said.

Diana gave a small smile which was returned.

"That's impressive Steve, it seems you are already ahead of us. Who do you plan to contact first?" She asked.

"I let Bumble Bee answer that, she is the head of our surveillances division."

Bumble Bee nodded and scanned some documents that were in her hands.

"Our research has shown that Kevin Russo and Mrs. Fields rarely leave their offices and it would be difficult to approach either alone. Also the head of Cadmus Amanda Waller is rarely seen meaning she is at some Cadmus facility that we have yet to locate. Since Akbar is imprisoned at the Watchtower and General Ross is dead that left us with only two other people. Of those two we feel Talia is far too unstable to talk with which leave us with the Secretary of State. His home in Washington is lightly guarded and we should be able to get in without being seen. Therefore he will be our first point of contact with Cadmus." Finished Bumble Bee.

"Very thorough report BB, I see I made a wise choice." Said Cap giving her a nod.

She blushed slightly before giving her thanks.

"Sounds like a plan to me, when do you plan to proceed?" Asked Diana.

"As soon as possible, tonight if he is home. The more desperate Cadmus becomes the quicker they will react. We need to be there for that so we can be prepared." Said Cap.

"We will be, Cadmus has caused too much death for them to continue. Whatever it takes we will put an end to them." Said Robin.

"That we will. Now if you would excuse us me and Diana have some other things to discuss on another matter. You three can start your patrols once the others get back."

"You got it Cap. I was getting kind of tired of staying in this place anyway. That Luther guy gives me the creeps." Said Static.

"Don't worry about him, I'm watching him as well. At the first sign of trouble from him I will stick my stingers so far up his ass that lighting will come out his nose." She said showing her weapons.

With that the three teens walked out leaving the adults alone. Once they were gone Cap laid back and let out a big breath. Wonder Woman looked over at him in surprise.

"You sound tired, is it from building your headquarters?" She asked.

Cap had his eyes closed but opened them and turned his face towards her.

"No, the kids are doing most of the work on that. Which is why I am so tired. They are constantly going a mile a minute making me truly feel my age."

"I guess it can be kind of difficult with no body your own age around to talk to. Still, what about Spiderman? I don't think he is that much younger than you, especially compared to the rest." Said Diana.

"Oh he is good to talk to and the conversations are more grown up. Still he talks about a lot of scientific stuff that I don't understand in the least. Uncle Sam wanted the perfect soldier, not the perfect scholar. Also he still misses home and the girl he lost when he came here. He talks about his search for the Green Goblin to see if he is alive after that Turbo mess. In fact he is out there looking in that area as we speak." Replied Cap.

"I know how he feels, you too I guess. I left my home and I can't go back. At the moment neither can you guys. But I assure you that the Justice League is still looking for a solution for you both." Assured Diana.

"That might work for Spiderman but not for me. Even if you do send me to my reality more than fifty years have passed there. Most of the people I knew are dead and I am nothing but a memory." Said Cap.

"You are more than a memory, you are a legend. From what I heard from the others Spiderman talked very highly of you in his world. He's says the Avengers are still a strong source of good today. You should be proud of what you started and accomplished." She said.

"I am, but I still can't forget about all those who I will never see again. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy teaching these kids and giving them the name of Avengers. But it's just not the same. I guess I will get over it eventually. This is a pretty nice world to live out the rest of my days." Said Cap.

"It is, and you and the Avengers will make it even better." She encouraged.

Cap gave a small smile at that.

"Only because of the foundation your Justice League has already started. But thank you for your kind words Diana. I would also like to thank you for listening to an old mans musings. I can't talk like this with the kids, they just wouldn't understand." He said.

Diana surprised herself by taking his hand in her own.

"It's alright, and you can talk to me anytime you want. After all us outsiders and exiles have to stick together." She said with a smile.

Cap looked down at their closed hands and then back up at her. He had an unreadable expression on his face that caused Diana to start to take her hand away. Before she could Cap griped it in his strong hands and looked her straight in the eye.

"Don't, it just been a long time since I have held a woman's hand like this. When I was in limbo all I had for company was the Red Skull. It got lonely and I often thought about my friends, family, and my…" He trailed off.

"Who?" Diana asked increasing her hold on his hand.

"My fiancé. A beautiful woman who probably is dead never knowing how truly much I loved her. That there would have been no greater joy in my life than her becoming my wife and me her husband." He said lowly as he fought back tears in his eyes.

Diana couldn't help herself and used her other hand to touch his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." She said nearly in tears herself.

Cap took a moment to regroup himself before calmly removing her hand from his face.

"Nothing for you to be sorry for, it's not your fault. It is just one of the many things I am going to have t adjust to is this world. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and find love like that again. And if that happens I swear that this time I won't let go no matter what." Cap said his voice gaining strength.

No more words were said as the two heroes continued to sit down lost in their own memories. The whole time never realizing that they still were holding hands.

Far away from Avenger Headquarters Spiderman was indeed looming around the area where he and the others had faced down Turbo. He knew that had not Captain America arrived that battle would have ended differently and he wouldn't be here now looking for traces of the Green Goblin and his interdimensional device. So far the search showed no positive results. Which was not surprising considering the damage done to the area. Even now nearly a week later the clean up effort was still going on. Bulldozers and cranes moved what they cold while police and fireman roamed the area looking for any people who may still be trapped or injured. Not much hope was held out for this but they knew they had to look.

Spiderman was now on top of a building not to far away from the disaster area. He had been careful while on the ground looking for clues and didn't think he had been seen by anyone. Still the problem remained of what to do now. He didn't mind helping the Justice League or becoming a Avenger. But he knew this was not his world and that he had people that would miss him. Though the numbers were few as their was only Aunt Mae and him and Harry were barely on speaking terms. Not to mention a return home would remind him that Mary Jane would not be there waiting for him. He had failed her and now she was gone. Spiderman swore that even if the Green Goblin had somehow survived that he would not be alive long. He had never been a killer even though the Avengers allowed it in certain circumstances. But where the Green Goblin was concerned the rule book was out the window. He would have his revenge, plain and simple.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Came a voice from behind him.

Spiderman immediately turned on his heels spider shooters raised to attack his enemy. He had no idea why is spider sense hadn't altered him to an enemy. He quickly found out why when he saw who it was.

"Calm down, its just me Supergirl. I've seen those webs in action and don't want to spend hours getting them out of my hair. Not since it finally grew all the way back." Supergirl said with hands raised in surrender.

Spiderman shook his head at her sense of humor and put his hands down.

"Sorry about that, I guess I'm just a little jumpy." He explained.

"I bet, this place brings back some bad memories." She said floating beside him looking down at the battleground that had nearly cost her her life. Also remembering that others had not been so lucky and lost theirs.

Spiderman immediately knew what she was talking about and nodded his head. For his hunt for the Green Goblin it had slipped his mind that she had lost friends here. He hadn't time to know them very well but grieved for them just the same. He had never been a big team player and the rare times it happen nobody had died. He could only image the pain she was feeling from not only losing teammates but actual friends.

They both said nothing for a moment before Supergirl stepped back and cleared her throat.

"Just what are you doing here anyway?" She asked curious.

Spiderman hesitated in answering feeling ashamed for his selfish reason. Still, he didn't want to lie and told her the truth.

"I was looking for any clues that might tell me what happen to the Green Goblin. He has an annoying habit for living through things and I wanted to find out where he may have gone."

"Not to mention if his device was around or not." Supergirl added.

Spiderman simply nodded looking down at the ground.

"Look Spidy there is no shame in wanting to go back home. I envy you, you still have a home. Me, my planet is a wasteland that no one can ever live on again. My family and friends and everyone I knew is long go. If I had a chance to go back and be with them again I would take it in a heartbeat. So don't feel bad about that. I know you are sorry for the League's deaths as well. Never fear that I will judge you." She concluded.

Spiderman brought his head up and really looked at her. And for just a moment his negative thoughts about Mary Jane and all he had lost disappeared. Here was a beautiful, strong , intelligent woman telling him it was alrigtht to feel the way he was feeling. She knew very little about him but at the same time it appeared as if she knew everything. She was one of his first true friends since coming here and even called him his nickname Spidy. He had remembered all she did during the Turbo fight. How she had caught on to how Captain America was immuned and how she had risked her life to hit Turbo full on going past the speed of sound. Also how much it had hurt to see her in the infirmary after. It was like when he first came here and she had convinced him t help her friends. He was feeling something in the darkness that his soul had become put pushed it down fearing what it could be.

"Anyway I told you why I was here. How about you tell me why you are here." He said to distract himself from his serious thoughts.

She frowned as she could tell there was something else on his mind but decided not to press it.

"The truth is that I came to see you. I haven't seen you since I helped you take down that Cadmus facility. I still feel like I owe you for saving my life when you first came here. Without you me and my friends would have been captured and maybe killed. I don't know if I can ever repay that debt to you." She said honestly.

Spiderman gave a small laugh at that.

"You don't owe me anything, us super heroes have to stick together. But if it makes you feel any better your welcome." He said.

"It does, but I still want to do something for you. The League feels that Cadmus is about to make its major move since we took out their base and turned their latest plan against them. We have to take the free days where we can." She said.

Spiderman took a moment to sit on the edge of the roof while looking at her.

"Just what did you have in mind?" He said curious where this was going.

"A race."

Spiderman nearly fell off the roof from that response. He managed to steady himself and looked at her with wide eyes behind the mask.

"A race!"

"Yeah, it will get your blood pumping and you won't have to worry about fighting anybody. It's the perfect way to release tension before the main event that is soon to come." She said like it made perfect sense.

Spiderman stood up and looked at her seeing she was completely serious. He then laughed his ass off for longer than he can remember.

"You are certainly not what you appear to be Supergirl. I haven't had a reason to laugh in a long time. Hell why not, sure let's race. Still I can't go faster than the speed of sound so it won't be much of a race."

"We'll see about that, and you can call me Kara. I've think you've earned that much." She said.

"Good, you can still call me Spiderman. You can earn my real name if you beat me, and the race starts now!" Spiderman yelled jumping of the building and shooting his webs out to the next.

"Cheater!" She laughed flying after him.

Far away from them there was a group that was not smiling or laughing at all. They were surviving members of the Legion of Doom who were not dead or in jail.

"Well, I guess that explains that then. It seems Grodd was wise to split us up after all and right about an informant. But according to the Justice League he escaped and we haven't seen him yet. Where could he be?" Asked the Weather Wizard.

"I'm sure the big boss monkey is in hiding waiting for the right opportunity to contact us. He is probably looking at this from all sides and doesn't want a repeat of what happen to the others." Said Angle Man.

"The Hell with Grodd, what are we going to do? The founders may be hurt but there is nothing wrong with the rest of the Justice League. And with our numbers so decreased we don't stand a chance of surviving if they decide to take the rest of us out." Said Doctor Destiny with fear in his voice.

"For now I don't think there is anything we can do but wait in these caves. The Justice League has the upper hand and a counter attack would proof useless." Said Gentlemen Ghost.

"Don't forget about the Avengers. They have shown that they are willingly to kill us as well." Added Toy Man.

"I hear a lot of talking people but no action. What if Grodd doesn't show up, then what do we do?" Asked Volcana.

"I should think that would be obvious my dear. We will have to pick a new leader and I would nominate myself. After all besides Grodd I am the smartest member of the Legion of Doom." Said The Thinker.

"I believe that your nomination is premature. Not to mention why should you be leader. I myself once led hundreds of drones to several successful campaigns. If anybody should be leader it should be me." Said Queen Bee.

"The key word there is that you once led an army. Also if memory serves your army was conquered and exiled by the Justice League. Therefore you have already shown your failure in leadership and should disqualify yourself from the running." Argued the Thinker.

From there the arguments continued as the Legion of Doom quarreled over leadership and their next course of action. They were interrupted when the perimeter alarms went off.

"What the-" Doctor Destiny began before the left cave wall exploded before them. Out of the hole came costume people that they had never seen before.

"If you guys wanted to join up all you had to do was use the door." Toy Man joked.

None of the new group before them even cracked a smile. They just continued standing looking at them with a superior and somewhat disgusted attitude. In response to this the Legion of Doom started to stand and prepare themselves for a fight.

"I don't know who you guys are but you better start talking before we start fighting. Our numbers may be diminished but we won't go down without a fight." Said Shatterfist the martial artist.

"We have not come for a fight. Neither have we come to join the Legion of Doom. On the contrary we offer you the chance to join us." Said a man in red armor floating in the air who appeared to be the leader of the new group.

"I suggest you explain that in more detail. Why should the Legion of Doom join with you when we never even heard or seen your group before?" Asked the Thinker.

"You are incorrect, you have heard of our group. We are represenitives of the organization known as Cadmus." Said the red armored man.

Once the Legion heard that name they all got into fighting stances. The other group did as well except for the leader.

"Cadmus, the group created to destroyed everybody with superpowers!" Yelled Parasite.

"The same, but we were not sent to destroy you. As I said we are here to offer you membership into Cadmus." Said the man.

The Legion of Doom exchanged confused glances at that statement.

"What do you mean? Cadmus's main goal is to destroy people just like us. Why would they want us to join them?" Asked Volcana.

"Simple, Cadmus feels with your latest losses that you are no longer a threat to national security. They are willingly to allow you to live and continue what you do to an extent. All they ask in return is your obedience and help in taking out the Justice League once in for all. With the near defeat of your organization they have become to powerful and are considered a greater threat by far. Also it would allow you to get revenge on them as I know you all want." Said the man.

"I agree with that, I just don't want to wait around for them to slaughter us. But how do we know that after the League is gone that you won't destroy us anyway?" Asked the Weather Wizard.

"The truthful answer is you don't. You will just have to trust us. That and you really don't have a choice. Me and my team are more then a match to destroy you all where you stand now. Not to mention Cadmus has other like the Ultimen and even more powerful beings that you have yet to encounter. The choice is yours, I suggest you choose wisely." Said the man.

The Legion of Doom looked at each other communicating without using words. This went o for a couple of minutes before the Thinker stepped forward to the other teams leader.

"You have all raised all good points and we have very little choice but to accept. Not to say we couldn't take you but the injuries we would likely suffer would leave us vulnerable to both the League and Cadmus. But before we agree we would like to know to what extent would Cadmus allow our criminal activities."

"You can still steal and kidnap individuals but killing is prohibited. Unless it is authorized by Cadmus before hand. There will come times when you may be called upon to do certain tasks when no one else is available. After the League's destruction the world will need guidance. Cadmus will give them that with the help of people like us who work with them if you understand my meaning." Said the man.

The Thinker gave a wicked smile at this.

"Loud and clear. I also think under those terms we can come to an agreement that suits all of us. It seems that we underestimated Cadmus and its goals. Will we get to meet others like yourselves?" Thinker asked.

"Of course, and you will be allowed to view and use all resources Cadmus has to offer. I can assure you that it is quite extensive. So, do we have a deal or not?" Said the man.

The Thinker turned to look at the rest of the Legion of Doom and saw all nods, though some slower than others. He then turned back around with a smile and held out his hand.

"Indeed you do, by the way may I enquire the name of the person I am shaking hands with?" Asked the Thinker.

The man returned the smile and shook the Thinker's hand.

"I apologize, how rude of me. I am called Magneto, lord of Magnetism. And those with me are my Acolytes. Now with you joining our group we will bring the Justice League to its knees and rule this planet." Said Magneto.

With that the Thinker and the rest of the Legion of Doom broke out into laughter. They were soon joined by the Acolytes. Had anyone been able to hear the harsh sounds coming from the cave their blood would have run cold. And had the group paid attention more they would have noticed that one of the laughs were forced and nervous. But no one did and Volcana was grateful for it. Now if only she could get in touch with the League and warn them about this unholy alliance between Cadmus and the Legion. Not to mention the people before them that just radiated power and strength. She had a feeling that if she didn't reach the League soon they would be totality unprepared. And she cringed inside on what the world would turn into if people those she were laughing with ruled it. She would wish that fate on no one.

TBC


	28. First impessions

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters from the Marvel or DC universe

"I thought you said each side would have no more than two guards. I don't know who taught you how to count but I suggest you go back to school as I see at least a dozen guys shooting at us." Said Beast Boy covering his head trying to ignore the sounds of bullets ramming into the car he was hiding behind.

"Don't try blaming this on me BB. I just repeated what the guy we caught told us. If you remember I was the one that said we shouldn't trust this guy and that he might like a little pay back for us sending him to jail." Argued Cyborg over the gunfire.

"Hey, don't turn this back on me. You said the guy was scared and wouldn't dare lie to us. Well it looks like he did and now we are going to die. I just want you to know that before that happens its all your fault." Replied Beast Boy.

"We are not going to die. At least I won't anyway. I might just let them kill you so I won't have to listen to you whine every time we get in danger." Yelled Cyborg.

They continued exchanging words as the men shooting at them came closer to finish them off. This has all started when Beast Boy and Cyborg broke up a small drug deal between two low level drug dealers. Once they subdued them one had begged for his freedom telling them about a major drug shipment coming to the docks in an hour. The two heroes had thanked him for this information and dropped him off at jail anyway. They then talked briefly about it and decided to go break it up. They tried contacting the other Avengers but they were all busy. So they decided to go themselves remembering the man had told them that security would be light. Once they got there that was when everything went to hell.

They only saw three people on the dock and two in a boat which they assumed had the drugs. Feeling they could take these Beast boy transformed into a hawk and came at them from above while Cyborg charged them from the ground with his sonic cannon raised. They quickly found themselves outnumbered when two more boats showed up with two men each and six guys came from the shadows of the dock and started firing. Realizing the odds were defiantly against them the duo ran and jumped over the limo that brought some of them here barely avoiding taking fire.

"Alright look, this is getting us no where. We have to think of a plan to take these guys down. The armor on this car won't last much longer." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked at him for a moment before finally nodding his head.

"Fine, you're the one with the computer brain so what do we do?" He asked.

Cyborg ignored the weak joke and started to think. An idea came to him just when the car started to catch on fire.

"Alright, these guys have us boxed in. The only way to come out on top is to do the same to them." Cyborg.

"How are we going to do that? Those guys will tear us to shreds the moment we leave this car." Said Beast Boy irritated.

"That's only if they see us. You can change into something small enough that they won't see and come out behind them. Once you start attacking them I'll join you and we should be able to take them down with little damage to ourselves." Cyborg explained.

"Should?" Asked Beast Boy raising an eyebrow.

Cyborg gave a shrug.

"Look no plan is perfect and there is a chance we could die anyway. Still its better than staying here and waiting for this car to blow up and them running in here and killing us anyway." Said Cyborg losing patience.

"Good point, consider me gone." Said Beast Boy giving the thumbs up before changing into a flea and flying off.

"Hurry up BB, or I will be gone." Said Cyborg to himself.

On the other side one of the drug dealers smiled seeing the car start to burst into flames.

"Keep the pressure on boys, its almost over. Soon as that car blows they got no where else to hide. After that all that's left is throwing their corpses in the river." Said the leader.

"Hey boss, I think I recognized those two. They are part of that Avenger crew that was on television a few days ago." Said another man.

"Hey, I think your right Charley. Taking these two out will go a long way in improving my reputation. Soon I'll be getting some major deals and leaving this crap town behind." Said the leader.

"With us following you to the top, right boss?"

"Of course, you know I wouldn't leave you guys behind." The leader lied.

"Thanks boss."

"Don't mention it." Then he muttered "Idiot."

As the criminals closed in for the kill so kind of roar came from behind them. Before any could react three of them were swept aside by a elephants trunk and hit the ground hard losing their weapons.

"Where the hell did that come from!" Yelled one of them.

"Who gives a dame shoot the thing!" Yelled another.

Many turned to do so when the giant green elephant seem to disappear. They were now confused but had another problem as they heard grunting noises from where they were previously shooting. They turned and saw that Cyborg now had the flaming Limo held over his head. The pure shock of such a show of strength stunned them enough not to immediately fire at him. Cyborg took advantage of that distraction and threw the limo in their direction.

They quickly brought them out of their shock and many ran for cover. While a few stupid ones stood still and starting firing at the car mid air thinking somehow this would save them. It did not. The car hit the ground and exploded into flames. Two were incinerated almost immediately and died quickly. Another three were close to the explosion and the force sent them high in the air and landing on the ground hard breaking a few bones. The ones left standing were in total disarray and didn't know where the next attack would come from.

They didn't have to wait long as a leopard jumped onto one of their backs and the man screamed in pain and terror before falling to the ground. The leopard jumped off of him and jumped to the next criminal before the man could even get his gun up to fire. The powerful claws slashed at the man's arms and chest causing him to drop the gun and grab his chest in pain.

"Kill that thing!" Yelled the leader with fear in his voice.

His men did so and fired at the animal. But the Leopard already jumped off and they only succeeded in putting bullets in their own teammate killing him quickly. They tried aiming for the Leopard again but now it was gone as well.

There were now only five still standing and two more went down thanks do Cyborg's sonic cannon. Another went down when a snake suddenly appeared around him and started squeezing the life out of his completely immobilizing him from fighting back. The final two turned in that direction only for another one to get hit by a sonic blast taking him out of the battle.

Charly looked down at his unconscious boss and then to Cyborg who was walking up to him with his arm raised. He then looked to the snake t see that it had transformed and was now a giant Gorilla with a man at his feet. Now no one had ever said Charley was the smartest pencil in the box but he was no fool. He dropped his weapon and put his hands in the air.

"I give up." He said to Cyborg.

"Smart move, now lay on the ground and don't make a muscle." Cyborg said his weapon still raised.

Charley did so and didn't make a sound.

After that Cyborg and Beastboy quickly tied up the criminals before they came to with whatever they could find on the dock. Cyborg used a cell phone he had taken from one of the criminals to call the police before dropping it to the ground. As they made their way to leave a portal appeared in front of them and the Herold and Sunspot came through. Once they were through the portal closed behind them.

"We got your message, are we too late?" Asked Sunspot looking around the area seeing a bunch of people tied up.

"You could say that, what took you guys so long anyway?" Asked Cyborg.

"A bunch of kids were drag racing in Michigan. They were drunk and were doing a lot of damage and put a lot of people in the hospital. It took us a while to catch all of them. Looks like you guys didn't' t have it any easier here." Said the Herold.

"No kidding, I came close several times to getting shot. But every time they attacked I would turn into a flea afterwards so they couldn't see me. Pretty smart huh." Said Beast Boy proudly.

"Yeah, well you were due for one good idea eventually." Replied Cyborg.

"Thanks" moments past "Hey!" BB yelled indignantly.

"Save it guys, we only came to help you out so you could join us. There was a earthquake in India that caused a lot of damage. Some of the Justice League is already there but Cap told us to add our support." Said Sunspot.

They started to hear sirens coming in their direction.

"Right on time, the police can take it from here." Said the Herold turning around. He blew into his horn thinking of India and a portal open to that location. They all started to walk through.

"Glad you decided to join us Herold. It sure saves us on travel time." Commented Cyborg.

"No problem man, I figured it was time I went big time. The world is one dangerous place and I want to do everything to change that." Herold said. Wit that they stepped through and began their next task.

Back in the United States Michael Cain was on the elevator making his way to his office in California. He actually had several offices throughout the world but enjoyed this one the most. Its security was not only top level on the outside but on the inside as well. On the outside his security guards were outfitted with the latest weaponry and machinery that money could buy. Most of them consisted of ex navel seals, mercenaries, and failed terrorists groups. They all found a place in his company and were very loyal for this reason. Inside he had the most sophisticated surveillance and scanning equipment on Earth. If an intruder was detected the entire floor would be locked down and poiseness gas flooded through the area. Also all Elevators had C4 attached to them if something try to come through that way. He had guards inside as well but it was unlikely anyone would make it that far.

The Elevator stopped and Micheal Cain got off with two bodyguards by his side. They had been with him for six years now and had never failed him. That was not to say there had been too many attempts on his life. Most knew of the power and influence he had and knew going against him was suicidal. Still there were the stupid few are those eager to gain what he had that tried. They wee all put down quickly and their entire lives erased as if they had never lived at all.

"Hello Mr. Cain, how nice of you to come in this late at night. Is there anything you need for me to do?" Said the receptionist at her desk.

She was a very beautiful woman with blood hair and blue eyes. She was around 5'8' and had the prettiest smile. Not to mention large breasts and legs to die for. Anyone looking at her would have thought she was a naïve bubble head hired only for her looks. They would have been wrong.

She was in fact one of the most dangerous people on Earth. She had been on the FBI's and CIA's most wanted list for over a decade. Her crimes waged from bombings on federal and secure places to assinations of some of the most powerful people in the world. She was a master of disguise and had simply walked away from crime scenes with the police none the wiser. Even now she carried a gun around her waist and ankle. She also had two poison tip stiletto's holding her hair up in a bun. Her martial skills were superior to most and her temper was quick to rise.

Cain had met her when he needed a business rival taken out and didn't want to use one of his own people. Through sources he found her and she did the job quickly and efficiently. He was so impressed with her work that he asked for a meeting face to face. She had agreed and he became even more impressed after seeing her they he offered her a job. To work for him where he would provide her with a home and tools she needed at all times. Not to mention those looking for her would never think to look for her in plain sight seemingly working a 9 to 5 job. He only asked that she be there when he needed. She had agreed but made it clear if only he agreed she would still do jobs for others, including if someone wanted him taken out. He laughed and agreed to her terms and that was where they were now.

"Yes Claire, I would like some coffee and for you to bring me what ever messages I have. I will be in the office and do not wished to be disturbed." He said before continuing to his office.

His two bodyguards followed but stopped once he reached his door. He opened it with his card key and went it alone closing the door behind him. Cain then hung up his coat and walked around his large desk and sat behind it. The desk was neat and orderly just as he liked and turned on his laptop and started to scroll through his email. He was interrupted by a knock on his door and turned to the monitors on his left wall to see who was at his door. The monitor showed every floor in the building as he wanted to know what was going on at all times. He saw that it was the woman he called Clair and pushed a button under his desk releasing the lock on the door. Clair came in and closed the door behind her. She walked up to his desk and put the coffee down as well as a notebook with several messages.

"Will there be anything else sir?" She asked politely.

"Hold on a moment." He replied pushing a few buttons on his computers. The light dimmed temporarily in the office before returning to normal.

"Alright the entire room is now jamming all signals so no one can hear us, you can relax." Cain said leaning back in his chair.

The woman known as Clair did relax and sat in the chair in front of the desk. She removed the stilettos from her hair and put them on the floor carefully. She then shook her hair free and loosened her dress suit.

"Thank god, it was starting to get stuffy. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy about our arrangement as it benefits us both. But I wouldn't mind not having to be in costume most of the day just to fit in." She said in her real voice that had a southern accent.

"I'm afraid we all must deal with inconviences my dear. I myself despite the calm and giving business man façade that I put on each day. These are the sacrifices we must make to gain an advantage in this world. The more people underestimate you the easier it is to manipulate or destroy them before they realize what happen." Stated Cain.

"So you have told me several times before. But you didn't come out of that castle of yours to give me the same old speech. By your visit here I would say you are in need of my special services once again. Just give me the target and all relative data and I will handle the rest." She said.

"I'm afraid it won't be so easy this time my dear. This time you will be dealing with people of extrandoinary power." Warned Cain.

The assassin merely gave a careless shrug.

"All those I have killed for you in the past were powerful in their own right. How exactly is this latest assignment any different?" She asked.

"Because this time I mean it literally. It is not money or influence that gives them their power. They can actually create fire and electricity among other things simply using their bodies. I dare say you have never taken any one out with this criteria."

"Are you telling me you want me to take somebody out from the Justice League?" She asked surprised.

"No, at least not at this time. Although they have caused problems for me in the past their numbers and powers are too fierce to take on at the moment. Not to mention if the rumors I am hearing are correct somebody might be trying to take care of that problem anyway." Cain Replied.

"Who?" The assassin asked curious.

"A organization that call themselves Cadmus. I know little more than that but for now they and their plans are not my concern. What is a direct threat to my operations are the young up starts the Avengers. They have publicly denounced my name and have already survived an attempt I mad on their life. This cannot be allowed to continue, that is where you come in my dear." Cain said.

She gave him a sly smile.

"I have heard of the group and the failed attempt in the park to take them out. I didn't know you were responsible for it but I should have known. I understand why you are coming to me with this. If the others in your circle were no find out about your failed attempt it could make you look weak. Then they might start to think that they could take you out and take your operation for their own." She said.

Cain managed to hold his temper in but not by much. He then picked up a brief case and opened it up. He too out several sheets of paper and handed them to her.

"These are all the bios on the current Avengers. I want you to read them all carefully and know them by memory. I have already detected weakness that can be exploited and have contacted specific people to move on them once I give them the word. I want you personally to lead the assault and make sure they never interfere with my plans again." Said Cain with steel in hi voice.

The assassin reviewed over the papers for a moment before looking back at him.

"I see weakness to exploit as well but exactly who are these others you have hired? You know that I work alone and don't play well with others." She said.

"I know, but you will have to make an exception in this case. Not even your talents are enough to kill all the Avengers single handedly." Replied Cain.

"I agree, but I would still like to know about the others you wish me to lead. I want to test their qualification myself to make sure they just won't be getting in my way." She said.

"I assure you my dear they are good at what they do. Not as good as you but then who is." He sad with a smile.

Before she could reply Cain's private phone on his desk start to ring. The both looked down at it before Cain pressed the speaker phone.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Ah Mr. Able, I am so glad that I was able to get in touch with you. I have some very valuable information that I believe you will be interested in." Said the Voice.

"I trust it is since you are using my private number. I told you only to contact me if there was an emergency." Cain said with some anger.

"I know, but I believe this was worth the call. Before I continue are we on speaker phone? I don't wish to give any knowledge to those who you don't want to have it." Said the Voice.

"There is only one other person with me and I trust them above all others. Now speak as I am losing patience." Said Cain

"Very well, during our last conversation you expressed interest in knowing more about the group known as Cadmus. You also wanted to know about other super powered beings who might be willingly to work for you." Said the Voice.

"This is true, what new information do you have and what is the cost of it?" asked Cain.

"I will give a price once you have all the information you need. Through sources I was put in contact with an individual who claims to have some super powered beings under his control. He also claims to be able to create more. He is looking for powerful people such as yourself who might be interested in something like this, are you?" asked the Voice.

Cain opened his mouth in shock for a moment before responding.

"I am going to put you on hold for a minute, don't go anywhere." Cain said putting him on hold. He then looked to the assassin across from him.

"So that is the infamous Voice that you have told me about in the past. The accent does sound French but it is obviously fake and scrambled. Still, is what he says is true this could be a good opportunity for you." She said.

"Yes, perhaps the timing is too good. This could be some kind of trap." Replied Cain.

"Every situation has the possibility to be a trap. Life is about taking risks Michael, isn't that what you once told me? Anyway put him back on the line I want to hear more." She said.

Normally the casual use of this first name would have angered him, but she was one of the few he allowed it from. She also had a point that he should hear more before coming to a judgment. So he pressed a button and put the Voice back on the line.

"Very well, I would like to hear more about this person." Said Cain.

"Good sir, and I have anticipated this and have him on the other line now. Don't worry it is scrabbled at my end. Shall I patch him through so you may speak with each other?" Asked the Voice.

Cain was unhappy at the pace of things but decided to continue with what had already started.

"Yes, put him through." He finally said.

There was a brief pause before the sound of someone else connecting to the line could be heard.

"I thank you for seeing me at such a late hour Mr. Able. They call me Big Red and I can assure you that what I have to say will make up for any inconvenience my late call might have caused you." Said Big Red.

"That has yet to be seen. Now speak about these super powerful beings you claim to control. I also want to hear about this ability to create more."

"And you shall. No doubt a man such as yourself has heard of the group called the Ultra Meta Breed." Said Big Red.

Cain took a moment to think before the assassin answered for them.

"Yes, they are some teenage gangsters turned into powerful people by some gas years ago during a turf war. Last I heard they broke out of prison and haven't been heard from since." She said.

"That is correct, and just who am I talking to now?" Big Red asked.

"My name is of no importance. Just know that I am an advisor to Mr. Able and will not allow him to be duped by some con." She said.

There was laughter on the other end from this statement.

"I like your style. I can also tell you that this is no con. I helped break out the Ultra Meta Breed and they work for me. I have also captured Mr. Alva who produced the gas and have tortured the information from him." Said Big Red.

"Interesting, but if I remember correctly before going to prison your group was soundly beaten by the Avengers. Why would I wish their services only to have a similar outcome?" Asked Cain putting himself back into the conversation.

"Because the circumstances will be different this time. My group was ambushed and had no idea how to deal with the new powers they faced. Now they do and they have my leadership. The next time they meet it will be the Avengers who will be defeated." Said Big Red.

"Big words, but sadly words are all they are. I need to see for myself that they can do what you say they can. I want to see their power and the kind of devastation they are capable of. I only work with the best." Said Cain.

"I anticipated this and have already set the wheels in motion for you to see their power first hand." Big Red Said.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the assassin.

"Tonight I will send you instructions on what television signal to tune in to. Once you have it I want you to tune in to that signal at noon eastern US time tomorrow. At that exact time a series of vivacious attacks will be filmed for your own pleasure. You will see all the Ultra Meta Breed at different locations showing you the strength of their power. Once you see that it will help you decide for yourself if they are worth supporting. I am a powerful person Mr. Able but I lack funding and influence. You are not the only individual I have made this offer to. It is my hope that when you see the damage me and my group can do that you will give me what I don't have." Finished Big Red.

"That is a very interesting offer Big Red. I will accept it and see the results for myself. Only if they impress me will I consider supporting your group." Said Cain.

"That is all I ask. I thank you for your time but I have other calls to make. The instructions will be sent to you shortly. Until tomorrow Gentlemen and ladies." Said Big Red before clicking off.

Cain hung up the phone as well and turned his chair around so that he was now looking at the night sky.

"It seems that this night just seems to get better. It appears that your services may not be needed quite yet my dear." Said Cain.

"I would not mind if that was the case, but we won't know for certain until tomorrow. I must admit that I am curious on just who and what they will attack." The assassin mused.

"I too find myself curious. But I guest this Big Red wants that to be a surprise. Either the targets better be tough and numerous or he will gain no support from me."

Elsewhere the Secretary of State was in the back of his limo reviewing over some of the work he had missed while dealing with Cadmus affairs. Being part of the organization did slow him down in his other duties but he felt it was worth it. The President just didn't have the balls to do what had to be done. Even with the frame of the founders he still didn't move to arrest them and disband the group. Cadmus was the only way that democracy would survive. Soon everyone would see that and he would be praised as a hero for his actions.

He felt the car stop and looked out the window seeing they were in front of his house. The two guards checked the driver and one walked up to him.

"Nice to see you Mr. Secretary, I hope you enjoyed your night." Said the guard.

"I did Ronald, I found it quite enlightening. I trust everything here was well in my absence." He responded.

"No problems sir, your wife entered an hour ago and is already inside. Should I call her to tell her you arrived?" Ronald asked.

"No, that's alright Ronald. She is probably already asleep and I don't want to wake her." He said.

"Very well sir, good night. Alright Hansen open the gate." He yelled to the other guard.

With that the giant heavy iron gates opened and the limo made its way up the drive way. They passed by other men carrying dogs by collars with guns strapped to their waste. Once the limo came to a stop the driver opened his door and he stepped out. He walked up to his door giving a brief glance to the three snipers stationed on his roof. He couldn't see them but he knew they were there. He spared no expense when it came to the safety of his home. The driver opened the door and went back to the car while the Secretary went inside and closed the door behind him.

From across the street high in the air Bumble Bee saw all this with her binoculars. Once sure the target was inside she put the binoculars away and talked into her headset.

"The falcon is in the nest. Ready to move whenever you give the signal." She said.

"Consider it given; we do this hard and fast, no mistakes." Came the reply.

"Roger." She said. She then flew towards the house just as Robin flew down the street on his motorcycle.

The two guards at the gate saw the boy wonder rolling down the street in his ride but didn't consider it any kind of threat. That proved to be a mistake as Robin flew by and threw three small balls which exploded in front of the guards. A green gas came out and the guards found themselves falling asleep before they could make a sound of alarm.

It didn't stop there as down the street Static was draining all the electricity from the voltage box which caused the entire block to go into a black out.

The guards were immediately on alert when all the lights went out. But it was too slow as Raven appeared from the ground and shot tentacles of power out subduing most of the guards and dogs on the lawn. She then pulled them all to her and they disappeared under ground.

As for the rest Robin had already disregarded his bike and climbed and jumped over the now unguarded fence. Using his ninja skills he sensed the shadows in the dark and let out a brutal front kill to a guards temple sending him to the ground immediately. Other guards heard the sound and turned in the direction of it. Robin slipped in underneath one and flipped him onto his back. Before the man could recover he did a chop block to the neck taking the air out of him.

Robin heard a growling behind him just in time and felt the paws of a dog in his shoulder. Using the animals own momentum against it Robin fell back and put his feet under the dogs stomach. He then pushed off and sent the dog flying into the air into its master sending them both to the ground and out of the fight.

Thinking he was out of the clear Robin felt a slice go down the side of his shoulder. On instinct he grabbed the shoulder and rolled away just as more bullets smashed into the ground around him. He knew it had to be the snipers on the roof and they must have night vision goggles to see him. He continued to roll until he heard a scream of pain. He looked up and saw a light show in the dark that knew it could only be his teammate Bumble Bee.

Bumble Bee had night vision goggles herself but it took a while to find her targets. That's why she was late and they had managed to get some shots off at her teammate. She decided to make up for it and shot lighting from her stingers hitting one of the snipers in the chest. The sniper screamed in pain and lost his balance falling off the roof. Bumble wasting no time thinking about him and concentrated on the others. They were now aware of her and raised their guns in her direction. Bumble Bee shot again and hit another before the sniper could fire and he fell back. The third managed to get off a shot but Bee flew to the right avoiding it.

The remaining sniper decided to make him self a harder target and fired at her while running around the roof. The sniper and Bumble Bee traded shots with neither able to connect. Then the sniper made a mistake. He was so busy looking at Bumble Bee that he didn't see the limp sniper on the roof under him. As a result he tripped over the body and fell face first on the roof tile. His gun pounced out of his hands and landed a few feet away from him. He quickly scrambled up and crawled to his weapon with his hands out. Just as he gripped it a foot stomped on the weapon keeping it in place. The sniper brought his eyes up and looked at the form of Bumble Bee above him.

"Good try, but not good enough." He heard her say to him. Then before he could move a boot smashed into his face and his world went dark.

Seconds later the back up generators activated and emergency power dimly lit back up the block.

Inside the house the security guard watching the monitors on the first floor was completely confused on what was going on. Every room in the house seemed okay but he was having trouble getting through to anybody on the outside. Just as he was about to contact the owner metal bindings appeared out of no where and wrapped themselves around his entire body. He couldn't move a muscle and was stuck to his chair. Just as he was about to yell for help he found himself gagged and then blindfolded. Something was then stuffed in his ears and he felt the chair he was strapped in pushed away.

Gear looked at the tied and gagged guard and nodded his head that he wasn't going anywhere. He then turned his attention to the monitor and commanded mentally for back pack to plug in to the council. His robot assistant did and he now had full control over the houses security. He opened the front door and saw a bleeding Robin walk in holding his shoulder along with Captain America right behind him. He winced at the image but knew that it was a possibility that someone might get hurt. No plan was perfect no matter how many times you went over it.

"Yo Raven, how about a little help here." Robin said with a grimace to the Goth that was standing behind Gear. She was the one who teleported them inside once seeing the monitor from the outside window.

Raven nodded and floated next to Robin putting her hands over his wound and they started to glow. It wouldn't heal the wound completely but it would stop him from losing any more blood.

"Good job everyone, we managed to get in without making too much noise or being seen. Bumble Bee will remain a lookout from the roof while Static stays on the street making sure no one suspicious comes by. Robin, you will remain here with Cyborg keeping an eye out from these monitors. I know the plans called for you to come too but your injured. We don't want to show any signs of weakness to the Secretary of State so you will just have to stay here." Captain America ordered.

Robin hung his head before nodding.

"I understand, good luck." Robin said.

"Thanks, come on Raven, we have a man to see." Cap said.

"He's on the second floor second door on the right. From this image it appears some kind of office." Gear said looking at the monitors.

"Good, that means we won't have to deal with the wife." Said Cap walking towards the stairs with Raven right behind him.

They walked up the stairs and went right two doors like Cyborg said. Cap tested the door and saw that it was unlocked and slowly turned the knob. He went inside with Raven behind him and was greeted by a wide eyed Secretary of State behind his desk.

"Don't do anything stupid Mr. Secretary. Your guards are down and your security system is under our control. We only want to talk. But if you do something I don't like you're finished plain and simple, understand?" Asked Cap.

The man slowly nodded still surprised by the two people in his office.

"I know you must have many questions but I will not be answering any of them. You will answer mine and you will do it truthfully. I will know if you don't because my friend here is a empath. She will tell me if you lie and I will be upset. Trust me, you don't want to see me when I'm angry." Said Cap with steel in his voice.

The man finally closed his mouth and nodded again.

"Good, now you know who I am correct?"

"Yes, you are Captain America, leader of the Avengers." Answered the Secretary.

"Good, and you are the Secretary of State, also a council member of the organization of Cadmus right?" asked Cap.

The Secrtary's eyes widened again and he began to shake his head in the negative. That was until he looked at the girl beside the door and saw her dark eyes glowing at him, they seemed to see into his very soul. Some how he knew that should could read him and that sent chills down his spine. He nodded his head that it was true not wanting to face punishment from either of the people standing in front of him.

"I'm glad you decided not to lie. Now I know all about Cadmus and what your plans are. I know you want to put an end to the Justice League. I also know that you want to either destroy or control all other super powered people as well. You believe that they are a threat to the government and should be stopped. While this may be true in some cases it is not true in all. For example my group has powers but we will not be controlled or destroyed. You have seen what we are capable of including easily getting to you. You have seen a small part of our influence as I know the other Cadmus leaders as well. Lets see there is Ms. Fields of NASA. Also the computer Genusis Kevin Russo. The terrorist Talia, and-

"Alright you've made your point, what is it you want?" asked the Secretary.

Cap looked at him for a moment not answering. He saw the Secretary squirm not knowing whether he would be punished for interrupting. That was just how he wanted the man to feel, fear and unbalanced.

"Simple, I want our groups to coexist with each other. The Justice League are good but their morals make them too soft. I seriously doubt they murdered the Legion and I bet Cadmus set them up. You don't have to answer that it's just one of the many things I know. I don't care if they are gone, as long as the Avengers are still around. The more control we have the better. My group could go to war with yours but the losses are both side would be significant. Instead I am offering you this partnership. You keep us detailed on all your activities and help us on our missions and in return we will give you our full cooperation in what you are doing. This offer is good for only 48 hours so make your decision very quickly. I know all decisions will go through Ms. Waller so I want a personal meet with her when Cadmus is decided. I and a few others will be at the Lincoln memorial at ten o'clock at night two days from now. I will expect your decision then. Until that time have a good night and don't have any nightmares. Because if you screw with the Avengers your whole life will be one." With that he turned as Raven opened the door and they both walked out the same way they had came closing the door behind them.

The Secrtary of State looked at the door trying to figure out if he had imaged the whole thing. But he knew he hadn't and quickly pulled out his cell phone and called a number he knew by heart.

"Yeah, its me. I know it's late but this couldn't wait. There is a new development and I just had to tell you about it." He said.

"This better be good Mr. Secetary, I was asleep and hate to be woken up." Said Amanda Waller.

"Trust me, once you hear what I have to say you will be up all night."

TBC

Next Chapter the Red Skull releases the Ultra Meta Breed for the worlds elite crime figures to see in action.


	29. audition

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters from the Marvel or DC Universe.

I'm trying to do a better job of posting these so I hope you haven't waited to long. Also by the lack of reviews I guess my last two chapters have been lacking. I hope this one is an improvement and I have gotten back on the next track. I hope to have the next chapter posted soon.

New York City underground subway station 7:15 am

"Let's move it along people, we all have places to go. Hey you, pick up that cigarette and find a trash can. This place isn't your own personal dump." Yelled one of the security guards for the station.

He was joined by eleven other officers patrolling through the station through the early hours. The increase for security was due to the circumstances of 9/11. New York had taken major damage and had beefed up security on all forms of transportation. A lot of the people were catching the train during this hour to get to work.

"I tell you Frank, these people are monsters in the morning. They will run or push over whoever they think is the way. There has to be a better way to board these people without all the chaos." Said an officer.

"Well when you think of one Joey tell me about it. Until then stop complaining and search the next guy in line. These people are getting restless and getting on my nerves. Mix those two together and get ready for an explosion." Responded Frank.

"Don't bitch at me, I offered to stop for coffee on the way over here. Your the one who insisted we rush here." Complained Joey.

"And I regret it, now shut up and scan the next guy. I don't want to have to be here any longer than I have to." Said Frank.

Joey let out a breath before turning around and motioning for the next man to come through. The next person turned out to be a teen with fiery red hair and a smug smirk plastered on his face. The kid put his hands in the air and waited to be searched. Joey did so by first patting the kid down and finding nothing. Next he used his metal detector over the teen's body to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Once he was satisfied he steeped aside to let the kid through.

"Alright your clean kid, move along so I can get the next guy." Joey said.

"You sure, I don't think you searched my crotch. You were down there so long I almost get a woody." Said the teen laughing.

Joey held in his disgust and also the impulse to knock the kids block off.

"I don't have time for this, move it along before I have you locked up." Said Joey turning from the teen and waving for the next person in line to step forward. He continued to hear the kid laughing while walking away but kept his attention to his current.

"Like the way you handled the man cop. I got it all on video, you want to see yourself?" Asked another teen wit baggy chlothes waving a camcorder around pointing it right at Joey.

"Yeah, to make sure you have a tape in there and not some kind of weapon." Said Joey reaching for the camcorder.

"You think I'm some kind of terrorist? That's cold dog, I thought all of us were coming together since that." Said the teen letting the man take the camcorder.

Joey ignored him and opened the camera up. He saw a tape and took it out to examine it carefully. Satisfied he put it back in and gave it back to the kid. He then searched and scanned him like the others.

"You're clean, next." Said Joey.

"Cool, smell you later cop." Said the teen still directed the camcorder side to side of the station.

On the other side of him Frank was finishing up on some small geeky kid with classes.

"Next." Said Frank pushing the boy aside and moving on to the next person.

"Watch it cop!" Yelled the boy upset.

"Watch yourself kid, I'm busy." Said Frank not even turning around to face the kid.

The boy looked at the cops back in rage feeling himself start to lose control.

"You don't want to make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Said the boy as his shirt started to slowly rip.

Frank was becoming annoyed by the little egg head and turned around to tell the kid off when he heard his partner yell beside him.

"Either you take the coat off or I'll rip it off of you." Joey yelled to the teen in front of him.

"I told you, I got no weapons, just let me pass." Said the teen. He was black and somewhat muscled with an irritated frown on his face.

"And I'm telling you the metal detector doesn't lie. Now open up the coat and do it slowly. On wrong move and-" Joey trailed off moving his right hand to the gun around his waist.

The teen let out a breath of annoyance. Then suddenly a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Fine you want to see what's under the coat, I'll show you." He said. He then threw off the large coat showing several metal tentacles wrapped around his stomach.

"What the hell." Yelled Joey pulling out his gun to fire.

But he was too slow as one of the tentacles uncoiled itself around Chainlink and swatted the gun from Joey's hand. Before he could recover two more tentacles impaled his chest and throat. The one to the chest had hit the heart and he died all most instantly. The rest of the people quickly panicked and yelled in horror.

Frank was almost mesmerized by what he had just seen. But he quickly shook himself of it when anger over rode all other emotions. He reached for his gun intending to blow the brains out of the teen who had just killed his partner. He was stopped however when a strong hand gripped his stopping him from getting his fire arm. He looked down and saw that it was a large purple hand. He then looked up and saw that a large purple beast was attached to the hand. He had no idea that the geeky kid he had pushed aside was the meta human known as Tantrum. Not that he had much time to think about it.

"Holy mother of-

"He never finished as Tantrum brought down his free hand in a fist and smashed it into Frank's head. His head went down into his neck and cracked it as well as his spine. His body fell over limply and Tantrum let him go.

Police started to converge on the two Metahumans as the people continued to scream and head for the exits at the top of the stairs. But the exit was quickly cut off as fire balls smashed above them bringing down brick and steel closing off the exit of escape. Now the people were even more in panic and ran over each other trying to find some place to hide.

The fiery red head known as Hot Streak looked on in satisfaction in what he had done. The boss had made it clear that the death count had to be high to impress the investors. He had no problem with that. He and the others had been forced to lay low for a long time and were anxious to finally get some action. He would make sure the investors saw just what they were capable of.

Hot Streak turned and saw the police fighting to get to him over the crowd that was running all over the place. He also saw some engage in combat with his fellow metahumans. He knew they could handle themselves and concentrated on his own tasks. He charged up and allowed his entire body to be surrounded my flames. He then formed two giant fire balls in each hand. If the people were in the cops way, he would simply remove them. With a cruel laugh he let loose both fire balls and charged forward to meet the challenge head on.

Shortly after killing the young cop Chainlink threw him aside to a cop approaching him. His throw had been dead on and the dead cop knocked into the live one sending them both to the ground. Chainlink saw more coming and grabbed and man and a woman with his tentacles and held them in front of him as a shield. Just as he expected the cop raised their guns but did not fire. Chainlink laughed at their weakness to not endanger innocent lives. The longer he and his group stayed alive the longer so called innocent lives would be at risk.

"Put them down now, or we will shoot. This can only end badly for you if you continue your present course of action." Yelled one of the cops over all the chaos.

"Your bluffing and we both know it. Now drop those guns or I will tear these two apart." Chainlink yelled back.

"Please help me, I don't want to die!" Yelled the woman with tears rolling down her eyes.

The trio of cops looked at each other not knowing what to do. They knew they were dead if they dropped their weapons. But if they didn't did the hostages would die, it was a no win situation.

"Times up." Said Chainlink and threw both of them at the cops.

The officers were caught completely off guard by the tactic and two were knocked down. The one still standing turned back and fired at Chainlink. But the bullets only ricocheted of his four metal tentacles while the remained tentacles acted as his feet bringing him to the cop quickly. Once in range one of the tentacles grabbed the gun and crushed it. The cop backed up and tripped over his own two feet falling backwards and landing on his back. He was dazed but looked up and saw Chainlink hovering over him.

"I guess you choose option three, you all die." He heard right before two tentacles came down and punched through both eye sockets.

"Damnit, he won't stand still long enough for us to get a clear shot at him." Yelled one of the officers while shooting at Tantrum who was jumping all around the place avoiding gunfire. It didn't help that they were constantly bumped into by people running around looking for some kind of escape.

"I repeat we need back up at B2. All exits have been closed off and we are under attack by people with special powers. We need help now." Yelled a cop into his radio.

"Get those people on the train and tell that conductor to get it out of here. That is the best chance of escape." Yelled another cop.

"The train can't go anywhere. Some people have already run down the tunnel for escape. If the train moves down it will kill them all." Came the response.

"Christ, can this day get any worse. Fine, have the conductor close and seal the doors for the people inside the train. At least that might give them some protection from these freaks." The cop yelled back.

Just as he finished Tantrum stomps hard on the ground on his landing sending pieces of tiles as well as bodies everywhere by the impact.

"Damnit when is the back up going to get here." Yelled a cop.

"I can't reach anybody, I just get static. I did reach the conductor and he is closing the train doors now." Said another cop slowly getting back to his feet.

"Thank god, at least one thing is going right." Said the senior officer in exasperation.

No sooner than he finished that statement did a small flood came washing through the subway. It knocked over several people until ramming into the train. The water then somehow squeezed through and went inside the train car. Then in a matter of seconds one of the train cars was filled with water drowning the people inside who were trapped.

"My god, get those doors open." Came a yell.

But nothing happen and the senior officer turned his head to the front of the train where the driver was. At least he had been. His lifeless body was now being hung in the air by the teen with metal tentacles. He looked back to the train car with people inside banging on the plastic windows trying to escape. But it was hopeless, they couldn't break the plastic glass and the diver was now unable to open the doors annually. Add to that half the station was ablaze with fire and a giant purple monster was smashing everything in sight.

The cops looked on in anger and despair on what was happening around them. It was like the terrorists attacks all over again. But they would not quit. They had a job to do and would give their lives doing it if needed.

"Give them everything you got men, we aren't going down without a fight." Said the senior officer as he turned and released his entire clip at Hot Streak twenty feet away from him.

Hot Streak was caught off guard by the sudden assault and took one to the chest as another one took out a part of his ear.. His bullet proof vest prevented the one from the chest from doing any real damage but nothing could protect his ear. He grabbed his ear in disbelieve and rage. He turned to the cop who shot him and fire swirled around his body in dark waves.

"That's it, you have done it now. It's time you see what I can really do, SUPER NOVA!" He yelled as his body became as bright as the sun and a sphere of fire flew out in al directions.

The cops had no time to react as the wave of heat came at them. They merely screamed their defiance and were incinerated along with many other people around them. The station itself rocked from the awesome power and it started to cave in on itself. The force even knocked the train off its rail and onto its side crushing many people still trapped inside. The heat even melted the metal giving many a quick death and some second and third degree burns.

When the light finally dimmed from the station there were very few living people left.

"Damn Hot Streak, how about a little warning before you do something like that. I barley made it out the blast range." Said a teen with a camcorder over his shoulder. There were two others filming as well.

"Hey, that cop pissed me off by taking out my ear. He and the rest of these people deserved what they got." Said Hot Streak still angry about his bloody ear.

"Whatever, I think its time we go. That little light show is sure to get attention even if we did jam all radio signals. Its time to call our ride." Said Chainlink with his clothes somewhat charred from his teammates attack."

"I agree, we have done significant damage here, it is time we go." Said Aquamaria having left the train and the dead bodies inside.

"Find, grab Tantrum and get us out of here." Said Hot Streak getting tired of all the talking.

The others agreed and one of the normal teens took out a device and pushed a few numbers. A black portal opened up in front of them. Aquamaria brought back a slightly calmer Tantrum and they all went into the portal leaving the damage they had done behind.

Atlanta Airport 1:15 PM

A portal opened up inside the men's bathroom and Boom, Shiv, Saberwolf, Hyde, and Whirlwind walked out of it. The two men who were inside were startled and turn to run out. They never made it to the door. One man was killed by an energy knife to the head thanks to Shiv. The other was blasted in the back by sonic waves from Boom and sent crashing into the wall with a crack and dropped down motionless.

"Check the stalls, we don't want anyone to ruin our surprise." Said the 7 foot rock creature Hyde.

The others nodded and checked the stalls finding no one else in the bathroom.

"Alright, the boss says once in position we create chaos for no longer than five minutes. Then we all meet back at the rendezvous site. That way by the time the Justice League or the Avengers get here we will be long gone." Said Hyde looking over the others.

"Look, we all know the plan, now lets get on with it." Said Boom.

"Yeah, I'm ready for some action after all the hiding we have been doing. I only wish we could stay longer." Complained Shiv.

The purple werewolf Saberwolf nodded its head in agreement with saliva dripped from its mouth and sharp teeth.

"Shut up, you know the plan and you will stick to it. You know that if the superheroes don't make us pay Big Red will." Said Hyde.

They all shuddered at that knowing what their new leader was capable off. He had no special powers, but he was dangerous. They all knew that if he wished he could destroy them at any time with his inventions. None of them wanted to face his wraft.

"Good, Saberwolf activate your holographic imager. Me and you can't pass for human." Said Hyde activated his own device the Red Skull had given them.

Saberwolf did the same and he now looked like a teen he used to be instead of the monster that he now was. With that they all walked out the bathroom and went their separate ways.

Shiv headed to one of the bars while Boom and the disguised Hyde went to the lower levels of Baggage claim. Saberwolf and Whirlwind made their way to the upper levels where the loading and unloading of passengers took place. In all it took a little over 10 minutes for all of them to get into their positions. They would all attack on the agreed upon signal. Feeling enough time had passed Whirlwind stepped forward to a passenger loading dock of one of the planes. He was stopped by a woman stewardess that had several tickets in her hand.

"Ticket please." She said to him politely showing no offense to his obvious weight problem.

"I don't have a ticket, but I am going on that plane." Said Whirlwind with a smile matching hers.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you aboard without a ticket. Perhaps there is some other way I can be of assistance to you." She said still with a smile.

"There is actually, you can move aside or be pushed aside. The choice is yours, so I suggest you make it quickly." He said loosing the smile.

The woman lost hers as well and made a hand gesture behind him telling security that they had some kind of problem. Three officers started walking that way.

"I suggest they you turn around and leave sir. Or these gentlemen will be forced to escort you." She said. Three men now surrounded Whirlwind.

Whirlwind looked around and saw that the cops had their hands on their guns ready to fire if he created trouble. He knew that they didn't expect to use them. They just wanted him to know the threat that they had them. For most people this would be more than enough and they would retreat. But Whirlwind wasn't most people, and he had every intention of keeping his word to the woman.

"Choice two it is." He said spreading his arms out quicker than the cops could respond. Suddenly strong currents of wind spread out from his body sending the officers flying through the air. Before the woman could recover she found herself trapped inside a small hurricane and spun several times in the air. He quickly became sick from the motion and threw up sending the bile right back in her face. Whirlwind grew tired of her and directed the hurricane away from him so that the door was now clear. He then took to the air on his air currents and flew inside the door going into the plane.

One officer had broken his ankle on the fall and was struggling to get up. Another was calling for back up on a situation that he had no idea how it had happen. The final officer rose to his feet with his gun raised prepared to go in after the teen. He took only one step before feeling sharp teeth bite into his neck from behind. He became paralyzed with pain and couldn't move any further. He then felt the teeth tightened momentarily before pulling back and ripping out half his neck and lungs. The cop fell to the ground grabbing his neck weakly all ready knowing he was going to die.

Saberwolf looked up from his fallen prey and swallowed the meet he had taken. His thirst for meet and blood was now high that he had a taste and he intended to have more. He heard screams around him and heard the heavy footsteps running away from his direction. But he didn't care about any of that. He looked at the two officers who still posed a threat to him. He got down on all fours and rushed at one of the cops grabbing for him gun. He pounced on the man nailing the hand with the gun to the ground. He looked at the mans terror filled eyes and it only strengthen his hunger. He put his head down took a bite out of his neck as well.

He was stopped from his feeding by a pain in his shoulder. He immediately jumped to his feet and saw the smoking gun of the man still sitting down. He could tell that something was wrong with the mans leg and that meant they he was injured prey. He wasted no time in dashing at him. The cop shot at him several time but he used his animal speed to avoid it. He then slashed out with his claws removing most of the mans face. The cop tried to cry out but his ruined mouth made it impossible. Saberwolf turned his attention away from him determining him no longer a threat. He then looked up as saw two carts with two officers in each. He wet his lips knowing that his fun was far from done.

Meanwhile Whirlwind had made it inside the plane with SaberWolf distracting security inside. The people were shocked to see him but even more so when they found themselves lifted from their seats and thrown in different directions throughout the plane. Bodies crashed into wall as well as other bodies. As a result many bones were broken and a few even lost their lives. There was no defense against the tornado inside the airplane. The people could only yell for mercy knowing deep in their hearts that there would be none.

Whirlwind decided he had spent enough time here and released the tornado causing all the broken bodies to drop to the ground. Not even those who had seatbelts had been spared from his fierce power. He floated over the broken and moaning bodies to the airplanes side door. He pushed it open and flew out of the plane and over it. H looked all around his at the magnificent air field. It was almost a shame to destroy it. He then summoned his power and slowly started to lift the airplane off the ground. This was a hard thing even from him but he slowly did it. He then used his wind power and threw the airplane into another that was on the ground. The impact of both airplanes caused a huge explosion and the ground even shook. Whirlwind smiled as the signal was now given.

Hyde felt the shake of the ground as well as the rest of the people on the ground floor. He smiled knowing that it was now his and Boom's turn. He looked across the room at Boom near the check in desk and gave him a small nod. Boom returned the nod and turned to the people in line making reservation and checking schedules. He opened his coat and let sonic blast go from his stomach smashing into the computer consoles. Just as he intended they exploded sending flames in all directions. He then turned his body sending more sonic blasts into the people in line who were still shocked by what had happen.

Hyde saw a few officers running towards boom and picked up one of the luggage racks over his head. He then threw it at them hitting them head on and sending them all to the ground. He then saw some guy trying to run past him and Hyde put his arm out chlothes lining the guy and nearly taking his head off. Hyde then deactivated the device so that all the people could see his true form.

Hyde then felt bullets hitting his back and turned around seeing police shoot at him from a cart driving right at him. He ran right at it ignoring the bullets as they ricochets off his heard rock skin and even hit some bystanders. Then when in range he brought his fists down into the cart effectively stopping it in its place. The cops when flying off from it from the sudden impact and hit the ground hard. Hyde stepped on one of their heads completely caving in the skull. He then grabbed the others arm and squeezed it forceing the cop to drop his gun. Hyde than spun the man around a few times before letting him go sending the body hard through the glass doors to the outside. The bloodied from remain motionless and made no attempt to move.

Boom himself had blasted 4 more cops from far away with his sonic blasts. He knew that the airport was caught completely off guard by the attack and that was why security was slow to respond to their invasion. He also knew that is was about time to meet up at the rendezvous. How much fun he was having he didn't want to deal with the Justice League or the Avengers just yet. The boss had big plans for them and revenge would come in due time. Boom looked around seeing that the chaos gave him his chance to flee so he turned just to do that. At least he started to until a foot landed in his path and he found himself flat on his face. He became angry and got back on his feet as quickly as he could to destroy whoever had tripped him. A lot of his anger dissolved when he came face to face with the culprit.

"I don't want to hurt you but you will stop what you are doing. I will not allow you to take any more lives." Said Dove to him.

Hyde looked across the room and saw the trouble that Boom was in. He cursed to himself and started to make his way over to help. But he was stopped when someone grabbed his shoulder. Hyde raised his fist and turned intending to bash the stupid person who had touched him. Instead he was rocked by a fist to the face and he stepped back a few spaces. Hyde recovered and looked at the man who had just him in.

"You're not going anywhere rock boy, your fights with me." Said the muscular Hawk.

From inside his headquarters the Red Skull was looking at the current events with a frown. The team destroying the airport had mini cameras attached to their ears instead of actual men with camcorders. He was viewing all their actions at the same time on several monitors that his men were working. Also he had his dimensional transporter working thanks to his time in limbo. He supposed he owed Captain America for that. He would repay him by ripping his head off with his bare hands.

But for now he had another problem that called for his attention. The Justice League had showed up faster than he had anticipated. So far it was only two of them put he knew more could show. He also knew that his men were no match for the Justice League one on one. He had to change the odds in his favor. He then turned to one of the screens seeing Shiv finish up slicing people in one of the restaurants. He directed one of his technicians to patch him through to him.

"Shiv, get down to baggage claims. The Justice League has showed up. I want you to go down their and help them." Said Red Skull.

"You got it Boss." Answered Shiv into the head phone and ran down the escalator to meet the request.

Red Skull looked at the other screens seeing that Saberwolf had things well in hand. He then saw Whirlwind pick up another airplane and prepare to throw it at the airport itself. He knew his prospective clients were seeing this as well and that the mayhem would please them. He also knew that would enjoy what was still to come. If all else failed his men had back up to ensure that they came out victorious.

Boom wasted no time with words and let loose a sonic blast from his chest. Dove used his more than average speed to dodge the blast.

"Everybody stay down." Yelled Dove while avoiding the blast.

The people in the airport did so and the sonic waves flew harmlessly over their heads.

"Stop running you coward and fight me." Yelled Boom continuing to blast at him.

"Physical altercation is a last resort. My skills are superior to yours and allow me to avoid that option." Said Dive continuing to avoid.

Boom became even more enraged by the insult to his ego and let loose even more powerful sonic blasts. The walls were literally collapsing on themselves from his blasts People were running for cover to avoid the debris. Dive saw this and knew that he had to put a stop to the teen to avoid any more lives. So in a burst of speed he faked left and went right. Boom fell for it and missed Dove completely. Then before he knew it Dove was behind him and preformed a leg sweep. Boom lost his balance and fell on his back with his sonic blast still going. As a result the sonic blasts hit the ceiling above him and collapsed it. Boom yelled in fright as the pieces came down upon him and he became trapped underneath even unable to use his power.

Dove looked down at the wreckage knowing that the boy had survived but was out of the fight. He hated to hurt him like that but the teen had given him no other option. As he was about to remove the wreckage to dig him out he felt something slam into the side of his head and his world became blurry. He tried to regain control but felt another crack to his head and he lost consciousness.

Shiv looked down at Dove with his energy weapon in the shape of a mallet held above him. The hero had became relaxed with his defeat of Boom and it had been easy to surprise him. Knowing he would be out for a while Shiv turned his attention to the buried Boom. He turned his hands into two energy shovels and started to dig through the debris to free him teammate.

While that was going on Hawk and Hyde was exchanging vicious blows. Hyde swung for Hawk's head only to meet air. He then felt himself lifted of the ground from a uppercut that he never saw coming. Hyde managed to stay on his feet but was rewarded with a kick to the face followed up by a double fist slam to the back. Hyde was forced to his stomach from the blow and had trouble rising. That changed quickly as he found himself now being held over Hawk's head. Refusing to give up Hyde raised his fist and slammed it into Hawk's right hand. Hawk's hand shook and Hyde slipped off of Hawk and stood back on the ground. He then smashed a fist into Hawks gut. Hawk bent over and Hyde took the oppturntity to hook his arms around Hawks head. But Hawk surprised

Him by putting his arms around Hyde's waist and lifting the rock giant in the air. Hawk then fell back slamming Hyde right on his back and neck. The pain forced Hyde to release the head lock and Hawk took the chance to get to his feet. Standing tall and breathing hard he put his foot on Hyde's neck pressing down on it.

"You move a muscle and I will break your neck. Even if you have rock for brains you know I will do it." Said Hawk looking down at him.

Hyde looked up at him in pain and hate, but made no move to rise.

"I suggest you get off my friends neck before I take your friends." Said a voice.

With his foot still on Hyde Hawk turned to see who had spoken. His eyes widen when he saw a man with a sword for a hand holding it to Dove's neck. Dove seemed dazed and unable to fight for himself. Beside them was a teen with a big circle in the middle of his chest.

"I won't say it again. You got ten seconds before I take your friends head." Said Shiv moving the blade closer to show his point.

Hawk saw red but knew that he had no choice. He slowly removed his foot from Hyde's neck and took a few steps back. Hyde rubbed his neck before getting to his feet looking at Hawk with hatred.

"Your friends fine, now release him." Said Hawk controlling his anger and impulse to attack them all.

"A deals a deal, at least this time. The next time we meet I won't be so giving." Said Shiv releasing Dove who fell t his knees.

"Good work Shiv, now is just one thing left to do before we go." Said Hyde.

He then turned in a flash and gave a wicked cross to Hawk's face catching him completely off guard. Hawk stumbled and fell to one knee. He was forced to his back when hit by Boom's power.

"Just to make sure you don't try t follow us." Said Boom spiting out a tooth. His body ached with pain and he bled from the mouth. He wanted to kill Dove for what happen to him but knew they couldn't afford the Justice League's vengeance at the moment. He had to take comfort in the cheap shot he just had.

With the two heroes down the three metahumans turned and ran to meet at the rendezvous site.

Put the plane down now." Said S.T.R.I.F.E. to Whirlwind who currently had another airplane in the air prepared to crash it into something else.

"Do what he says or you will be sorry." Added Stargirl who was flying beside him.

Whirlwind looked at the two heroes and knew he didn't have time for this. He had to make it to the rendezvous site to greet the others or he would be left behind. He also knew that these two wouldn't let him pass unless he did something to distract them.

"Fine you want it, you can have it. Catch!" he yelled throwing the airplane at them directly.

S.T.R.I.F.E. and Stargirl wasted no time in reacting. Stargirl used her rod to shoot out a beam slowing down the airplanes descent. S.T.R.I.F.E. then flew up and used his robotic armor to push against the airplanes belly. Combining their strengths they were able to stop the airplane but just barely. They slowly started dropping to the ground to prevent it from exploding or hurting anyone who may be inside.

This gave Whirlwind the chance he needed and he flew away from them and back to the airport building. He then shot air currents forwards destroying a wall and flew inside. He felt himself weakening and knew that he had to get to the rendezvous site quickly or he would be vulnerable.

Saberwolf looked at his surroundings and he too knew it was time to go. His bloodlust had been satisfied and it was time to join the others. He got on all fours and ran seeing no one around him. They had ran away long ago after his attack with the cops. So he had a clear lane to the site.

Eventually all five metahumans met up at the utility room. Seeing that they were all present they contacted the Red Skull to bring them home.

"They're ready, type in the coordinates and bring them back. The Justice could be on them in a matter of minutes." Ordered the Red Skull to the technicians running his interdimesional portal.

The technicians moved immediately to follow his orders and typed in the commands. Soon the portal appeared both in the headquarters and the Utility room where the metahumans were at. The five Metahumans immediately ran in and found themselves back in the Headquarters they had originally left from.

"Mission accomplished boss, though we did run into some trouble." Reported Hyde.

Yes, I viewed the entire thing on the monitors. You all did good work. The Justice League appeared faster than I anticipated but you did not panic. Although because you were seen they will be on higher alert for us. I will have to cancel the rest of the tests and call back the one already in progress. I hate to do it but to do otherwise could be dangerous. Either way I think our clients have seen enough to get the general idea."

He then walked away from the five and back to the numerous monitors before him. The team in progress was at Las Vegas. Everything was going smoothly as SpeedWarp was using his super speed to steal the Casinos blind before they even realized they were robbed. Also Replay was using his copies to commit several crimes and outnumbering the police. On another screen it showed the winged Talon using her sonic screech to tear down building after building. He knew that Vegas and its investors such as business men and the mob were losing big money. He knew sometimes hitting the pocket was worst killing people. They were doing a good job he had to bring them back before the Justice League caught on.

"Speedwarp, Replay, and Talon return immediately. The Justice League is on high alert and your chances of getting caught have increased. Meet at the rendezvous in three minutes. I will teleport you out then." Red Skull said before breaking the connection.

He turned away and thought about his next step. He would have to speak to his prospective clients to see if they were impressed. They had no need to know that he had planned more destruction and stopped. He could simply say he was showing them a taste of what his men could do. Yes, that would work just fine. For now he waited for his last team to come in and then the negoations would begin.

"Hawk come in, what is your status? Have you tracked down those people responsible for the attack?" Asked J'onn from inside the Watchtower.

"No damnit, there is no trace of them. Even with those cheap shots I managed to tail them to one of the Utility rooms. But when I got inside there was no one there. It's like the guys just disappeared into thin air." Said Hawk pissed off.

"Calm yourself brother, you know such a thing is impossible. They must have escaped some other way without us noticing." Came the voice of Dove.

"Where, through the vents? You and I both checked, there is no way those guys could have fit." Argued Hawk.

The brothers continued their argument but J'onn was in no mood to hear it. He switched off to the other team there.

"S.T.R.I.F.E, what is the damage situation? Also have you found any clues to the whereabouts of the one responsible?" He asked

"Its bad here J'onn, we are still trying to put out the fires from all the explosions. The causalities are somewhere in the triple digit range. The wounded too. As far as the guy responsible we have no clue where he went. He blasted through a wall back inside and passed a lot of people but they were keeping their heads down. They have no idea where he went. Can't say I blame them, this is a real mess down here. I think you should send so more guys to help with the clean up, we have our hands full." He said.

The Martian shook his head at the damage report. He assured S.T.R.I.F.E he would send more help before closing the connection. At the moment they didn't have a clear description of those responsible but that would come in time with more interviews. But what he did know was that none of the descriptions fit those of the Legion of Doom. According to the reports the League on the scene had given these monsters were kids, most likely teens. That gave him a good idea who was responsible but he had to check it out first. So he contacted Avenger headquarters on a secure line and asked for Static. Eventually Static appeared on the screen waving him a hello.

"Hey J'onn, what can I do for you?" Static.

J'onn then proceeded to give him details on the people described in the attack. The more he talked he saw Static's smile turn into a large frown.

"You ca stop there J'onn, I know who you are talking about. Though let me get Gear in here. He has bios on all these guys downloaded on Backpack.

A few minutes later Gear appeared on the screen and listened to the story as well. He then gave the information to his computer Back pack and names and bio's came up.

"The rock creature is defiantly Hyde. His main power his strength and strong defense with his rock hard body. The sonic blasts guy is probably Boom, they shoot from his stomach. The energy weapons can only be Shiv, a known assoasiate of Ebon who leads the Meta Breed. Then Saberwolf is obvious. Lastly the fat guy controlling the wind has to be Whirlwind. During our last encounter with them they were part of the newly formed Ultra Meta Breed. We haven't heard anything from them since they broke out so we figured they were planning something big." Said Gear.

"Yeah, but nothing like this. Understand, these guys are criminals and have no problem killing people if they get in the way of what they want. But by what you said the attacks had no purpose what so ever besides killings. These guys are thieves, they have never went out their way to kill people in the past. But now that has changed, and this makes them even more dangerous. I don't know what Ebon is doing, this just doesn't sound like his style." Said Static confused.

"Perhaps the one you call Ebon is no longer running things." Suggested J'onn.

"Maybe, be even if that was true Hot Streak would be next in line. He is a physco but this attack shows more brain and planning than he is capable off." Said Gear.

"As they are your enemy I will take your world for it. But whatever the case someone is directed to do these things. We also have reports of a massacre in a New York subway station that super powered people were involved in. The reports are less than conclusive because of the few survivors and those that did are too scared to talk." Said J'onn.

"Jesus, this just gets worst and worst. Have there be any other attacks?" Asked Static hoping the answer was no.

J'onn hesitated for a moment before answering.

"It is possible this Ultra Meta Breed had attacked Vegas streets as well in Nevada. I dispatched a team but have yet to hear back. I do not like what is happening. Cadmus was one thing, we don't need this to add to our problems." Said J'onn.

"I agree, because if the Ultra Meta Breed has truly turned for the worst the Avengers will be needed more than ever. You originally had Cap form us because of the duo threat of Cadmus and the Legion of Doom. Despite the Legion of Doom's forces being cut they are sill a threat. Together we could have had a chance of handling them, but now…." Gear trailed off.

"But now we could be fighting a war from three sides instead of two. And the Ultra Meta Breed is proving just as fierce despite the other two have more experience." Finished J'onn.

"Yeah, this secret war just got a whole lot more complicated. And I am afraid that the odds are no longer in our favor." Said Static with a worried frown on his face.

J'onn said nothing sharing Static's feelings. With this new group in play and their new attitude they were all in trouble. The Justice League had never faced such odds and the Avengers were still relatively new. If they wished to survive against such overwhelming forces both groups would have to fight harder than they ever had before. J'onn looked up at the ceiling letting a heavy breath. He knew deep in his heart that they would loose people. The only question was how many, and would any survive at all.

TBC


	30. Red Skull strikes again

Disclaimer: Do not own anybody from the Marvel or DC Universe

SpartanCommander: There is a reason the places were attacked and being more explained in this chapter. As far as trust, when do bad guys ever trust each other?

Crimson Blademaster: Also happy to see a new reader and thanks for your review. Your points are very accurate and I hope to hear more from you.

Grd: Thanks, and sorry for the spelling and grammar. I lost my beta reader and have yet to find another.

Here is the next chapter but I have to warn you there are mistakes. My insert on my laptop is not working so correcting mistakes took long as hell. I'm sure I missed a few because I was tired of correcting them. Hopefully I'll have my computer fixed soon. Hope you enjoy the story.

"What the hell is going on around here! How can these attacks continue when we have s much security around? Not to mention the Justice League looking over us from space. I want some answers damnit, and I want them now." Ordered the President of the United State George Henry Wallace.

Those around the conference table looked around uncomfortably unsure what to say. They were all his cabinet members and they knew the president expected them t give him answers. The problem was that at the moment they had no answers to give him.

"None of you have anything to say? What about you Mr. Secretary of Defense? Is it not your job to make sure events like this don't happen, especially on American soil?" Te President asked with anger.

The Secretary took a moment to clear his throat before answering.

"These attacks to place on public areas sir not federal or overseas. No military or government installations were attacked, which I am thankful, so I have little to report. The person responsible for local enforcement is the head of Homeland Security, Mr. Baxter." He answered.

"That sounds like a cop out General, I expected better from you. But since you brought it up, Mr. Baxter, what the hell is your department doing. In the past two weeks America has been hit more than previous years combine. What is your department doing to correct this!" The president nearly yelled.

"With all do respect sir my department does not have the manpower or technology to deal with these latest threats. These criminals have extradionary power and are local law enforcement is not equipped to deal with them. History has shown us that only the Justice League can." Answered Mr. Baxter.

"Yes, but as these attacks have shown the Justice can't be everywhere at once. They have intervened during these attacks but for the most part the damage has already been done. The death tolls from that explosion two weeks ago are in the hundreds. Not to mention even more wounded. These most recent attacks today are high as well. Not to mention the costs of rebuilding and the slowing down of public transportation. The people are in a panic and rightly so." Said the Chief of Staff Pam Grier.

"I am sorry for the lost of life but many fine officers died as well. Both at the subway station and the airport they fought to the bitter end. You can see for yourself on the video that we have acquired from ach location. They gave their lives to try and protect the people, what more can you possibly ask from them." Asked Baxter.

"No one is disregarding that the officers gave their lives in their duty. But even despite that they were unable to make a difference. I know it sounds harsh but that is the simple truth." Said the President calming down some.

"Sir, Mr. Baxter spoke the truth when he said his men were not quipped to handle such threats. As you can clearly see from the video's they were simply outmatched and outmaneuver. They were checking for weapons but these people are the weapons. We have no way to scan that Mr. President, it puts us at a huge disadvantage." Added the Secretary of Defense.

"Mr. Secretary of Defense. These people you call them are nothing more than terrorists. They have power and they abuse it for their own ends. Personally I don't think the Justice or the Avengers are that much different. These freaks continually flaunt their power with no regard to those around them." Said the Secretary of State.

"Now hold on there, I agree that the others are terrorists but are you actually comparing them to the Justice League? Are you insane, they are both completely different. They have saved this world more times than I can count." Interrupted the Chief of Staff.

"Yes, but how much damage have they caused as a result? In their battles they have demolished several buildings and homes. Many lives have been lost and found themselves without a place to live. They are glory hogs dispensing their own Justice without any input from us. Then you have the Avengers who have publicly admitted they will kill if they see fit. Who made them god, to choose who lives and who dies? Neither group will abide by the laws that this country tried so hard to put in to place to prevent chaos. All these so called super powered people are dangerous and a threat to National Security. I think it time we put them back in line and know that the government runs this place, not them." Finished the Secretary of State.

"I must say I have t agree with a lot of what the Secretary of State just said. I too am grateful for what the Justice League has done. But they show little respect for the laws. The massacre of the Legion of Doom is a prime example. I agree that those bastards had it coming but it wasn't their decision to make. You should have been consulted Mr. President." Said the Secretary of Defense.

"I can't believe what I am hearing. You all watched the same tape I did. If it wasn't for the Justice League the deaths and damage would have been far worst. They didn't ask for permission to that. Should they really have t inform us and have permission to save lives? Let's get real people, if they did that even more lives could be lost during that time. Let the Justice League and the Avengers do their thing and we do ours. Because no matter the method we all are on the same side at the end of the day." Stated the Secretary of Finance.

"He's right Mr. President. We have enough problems as it is. No need to make any more enemies." Added the Chief of Staff.

"I agree, The Justice League and the Avengers are our allies, end of story. What I want is some information on the group responsible for today's attacks. I have yet heard anything about that." Said the President.

"But sir, we must really go over this Justice League and Avenger crisis. Even some of the people are starting to be afraid of their power. Just what really goes on in that watchtower of theirs? We already know about that big gun they have. We need more information to make sure they don't become a threat." Said the Secretary of State.

The President turned to look at him directly.

"A threat to who, why do you continue to bring this up? As the Chief of Staff said we have enough problems without creating any." The President said.

"With all due respect sir that cannot be our position. To simply continue because we don't want more problems." Said the Secretary of State coldly.

The President eyes began to darken.

"And just what should our position be?" He said darkly.

"Mr. President, all I am suggesting is that we be let in more on their activities. A simple call now an then to tell us what they are up too. Or if they have information about certain groups that are own intelligence agencies do not. Surly it would strength both groups if we shared information and resources." He said.

The President took a moment to think about that.

"In that context I would have to agree Mr. President. The Justice could have resources that we no nothing about. The sharing between each group would strengthen the nation." The Chief of Staff said reluctantly.

The President looked all around the table and saw small nods from everyone.

"Very well, how would we start these exchange of ideas and resources?" The President finally asked.

"I believe that we should be allowed a tour of their Watchtower. After all the elites have been to the White House and the Pentagon. It would be only fair that we get to see their home as well." Answered the Secretary of State.

"It also wouldn't hurt to see what king of hardware they are packing. I myself would like to see the technology behind their large laser." Added the Defense.

"Very well, since it was your idea Mr. Secretary I want you to get the bal rolling. Get in touch with the Justice League as soon as possible and arrange a schedule to tour their Watchtower."

"Yes sir."

"Good, not that that's over with back to these terrorists, what do we know about them?"

"I have the Director of the CIA Mr. President if you would allow him to come in. His agents have dg up some information on the group that you might find useful." Said the Secretary of Defense.

"Any information would be useful at this point, send him in." Said the President.

The General got up to do so but the Secretary of State paid no attention to any of them. He congratulated himself on what he had just accomplished. He didn't get the President to turn on the Justice League, but he did get him to be suspicious. The Secretary himself wanted all these super powered freaks destroyed. He was upset at how easily the Avengers had broken into his home and then threatened him and Cadmus. He didn't know how they found out but he was pissed. So was Amanda Waller, he was supposed to meet her today but thanks to the attacks he had to come t the White House first. It was obvious that the President and his Cabinet didn't know what to do except maybe the Secretary of Defense. The rest were too cowardly to do what needed to be done. Cadmus might have to replace them sooner than expected. Best of all if he could get them all on the Watchtower they would all die in one stroke with the blame going to the Justice League for failing to protect the countries leaders. Yes, this all just might work out after all he thought.

At Avenger Headquarters a similar conversation was going on. The building was now officially completed. It has an array of defensive and offensive weapons equipped within. While not as impressive as the Watchtower the building was still a small fortress.

"I would like to congratulate you on all the hard work you have done of this building. But due to recent events that must wait for another time. As you know the group known as the Ultra Meta Breed attacked three different locations throughout the United States today. All attacks resulted in a large loss of life. The targets were a subway station, airport, and a block in Vegas filled with Casinos'. The Justice League managed to intervene at the Airport but significant damage had already been done and those responsible escaped without capture. As a result both Justice League and Avengers members are at the locations now helping the wounded and looking for further clues. It has been brought to my attention that both Static and Gear talked with J'onn regarding the attacks of the Ultra Meta Breed. I would like one of them to sum up that conversation for us." Said Captain American.

Static and Gear looked at each other before Gear decided to speak.

"There is no doubt in our mind that the Ultra Meta Breed is responsible for these attacks. The descriptions from people there as well as video have proven this. What we are unsure of is the reason for the attacks." Said Gear.

"I think we can see that they wanted chaos and mass death. I fail to see the confusion." Said Bumble Bee.

"True, but why did they do it. Despite the taking of death in the past none of these meta humans are terrorists. They did what they did to get what they want. Which mostly including money, power, or revenge. These attacks had none of those motives. Nothing was stolen from any location, they just killed and destroyed as many things as they could. This in no way fit what we know of them in the past." Complained Gear.

"I would say that they are no longer the people you use to know. Perhaps this gas has altered their minds somehow and made them more dangerous." Suggested Robin.

"That could be, but even alteration of the mind would not account for the significant differences. It would be slow and evolving. This was a radical change and they still appeared to know when to retreat. That shows that their minds are still their own. Besides, if that was the case Static and his crew would be showing signs of change as well. Both Gear and myself finished giving everyone physicals yesterday and found nothing we didn't expect to." Added Cyborg.

"In that case I don't believe your idea is correct Robin. Okay people, give me something else." Said Cap.

"Well, by what Gear said of the three reasons these guys attack I think he might be wrong that none of them apply here." Stated Spiderman.

The group turned to look at him at this.

"What do you mean?" Asked Cap.

"Well, you said yourself that mentally there is probably nothing wrong with them because there is nothing wrong with the metahumans of the Avengers. Which means that they were in their right minds when they performed these attacks. Despite the random destruction we can assume that this was in fact planed." Continued Spiderman.

"But for what purpose?" Asked Static.

"For the reasons that Static gave. The first one he said was money. It's possible that someone paid the Ultra Meta Breed to attack those places and kill as many as possible. I mean think of the locations. Two of the largest cities in America and the gambling city of the world. Two major forms of Transportation taking out and major Casino's taken out in one day. The economic backlash will be enormous. A lot of business will be losing money which means somebody else has something to gain." Explained Spiderman.

"So you are saying we should be looking for people or companies that gained from these attacks." Concluded Robin.

"Yes, we all know that their are people who wouldn't flinch to take lives if they gained more money in the process. Also with more money comes the second criteria Gear mentioned, power." Said Spiderman.

"It's true , the two are rarely far apart from each other." Commented Cyborg.

"Right, not to mention we know that the Ultra Meta Breed didn't break out on their own from prison. They were help my people attacking the front door as well as some kind of heavily armed robot. The police have yet to track down the group and are own investigations have come up with nothing as well." Said Spiderman.

"Okay, so it is a good chance that whoever hired the Ultra Meta Breed to do this is also the people responsible for breaking them out of jail. I think that is a very valid conclusion. The problem is that we still are no closer than before. We have no idea who broke them out or where they are held up. All attempts to track their escape have proved useless for the moment. We have to do something before these guys strike again. Because I have no doubt that they will." Said Captain America.

"Yeah, and next time they could come out in full force. I think around half of them attacked today, next it could be all of them." Commented Static.

"We don't need this with our meeting with Cadmus tomorrow night." Said Cap.

"You don't suppose they might be behind this do you. After all they are trying to destroy or control all people with special powers. These rouge metahumans fall in that category." Suggested Spiderman.

"I had considered that, but it doesn't match with what we know of Cadmus. I certainly can't see the point of all that destruction. If it was a ploy to lure the Justice League or us out they didn't stay long enough. Not to mention they had a chance to kill Dove but didn't take it. No, the data doesn't support Cadmus being behind this, it doesn't help any of their goals." Answered Gear.

Spiderman took a moment to rub his chin.

"Yeah, I guess your right. It was just a thought, lets move on." He finally said.

"The next step is to move on to our meet with Cadmus tomorrow. We will continue to investigate these latest attacks but we probably won't have a answer by tomorrow. So for now we need to discuss how we will approach the meet. I think it is likely that they will attempt to turn the tables on us and kill or attempt to capture those of us who show." Said Cap.

"It is a definite possibility." Commented Robin.

"Then we have to come up with a plan to make sure that doesn't happen. Since we know their identies they have no idea how much more we might know about them. So besides attacking the meeting place they will also likely attempt an assault on our new headquarters." Cap said.

"Let them come, we have hot wired this bad boy that they would have to bring an army to take it down. Anything they throw at us Cap we will be ready for." Cyborg said confidently. He personally had assisted in base security and was sure it could stand up almost to any attack short of a nuclear bomb.

"I am glad you are confident in your work but we can't afford to be too confident. While there is a chance they will talk to become partners with us we can't be to sure. In war you must always expect the unexpected. And Avengers, I assure you that is exactly what we are in." Said Cap cautiously.

The other avengers nodded around him and began to talk about their plans for tomorrow night.

Elsewhere in his underground Bunker the Red Skull was talking face to face with all his potential investors on several monitor screens.

"As you have seen gentlemen, my men possess awesome power. With only three or four of them they have accomplished such destruction that would have taken dozen of your own men to do. I alone am in control on this great power and the ability to reproduce it. I am willingly to lend my services to you for a simple contribution to my group. So what you have seen to today that it a small thing to ask for such power."

"Just what kind of contribution are you referring to Senor?" Demanded Jesus Torrez. He was the leading South American Drug dealer for the Southern and Northern Hemisphere. His drugs ran through both the America's as well as Europe and Asia. Funneling so much product made it a extremely rich man.

"Nothing spectacular Mr. Torres, a couple million here, use of land and resources, and some more bodies. All things that you and the others can give easily." Answered the Red Skull.

"Save the flattery Big Red, I myself don't need it. While I must admit I am impressed by your groups show of power and bloodlust I still have my doubts. Your targets were well guarded, but by simple police officers. In my business I am constantly harassed by well trained soldiers. I am curious of how your group would match us to attacking lets say a military base." Said John Kelly the international weapons dealer. He sold both to criminals and the government. As such he was hard to prosecute because neither side wanted to lose his business.

"My targets were chosen for a reason Mr. Kelly. They had high security and would a while for any kind of back up to arrive. Whether they be soldiers or policemen the results would still be the same." Red Skull said.

"But how can we be sure of that. I personally would like to see them take on a target with highly trained men. Until you do so I will not invest." Said Michael Cain the Oil tycoon.

The Red Skull's face became a wide smile.

"I anticipated that this might be your reaction. So I have set up one last test to convince you. But before I would like to ask Mr. Torrez a few questions."

"What us the meaning off this, you talk about one thing and now you want to ask questions." Stated Eric Lawson of Lawson diamonds. He controlled all diamond minds in Africa. On the side he also trafficked people for slavery between countries.

"I assure you that my questions are valid Mr. Lawson. Now Mr. Torrez, how much would you say you make a year from your various businesses?" Red Skull asked.

"I do not understand the reason for these questions but I will answer to move things along. My gross income is from 50 to 75 million dollars a year. Which I believe is a large reason you contacted me is it not senor?" Said Torrez.

"It is one of the reasons yes. Now my other question is how have you managed to avoid arrest for your crimes. You are not exactly shall we say discreet with your dealings down in South America. Your drug fields extend from miles around for almost anybody to see." Red Skull continued.

To this question Torrez started to laugh.

"It is quite simple, I pay the authorities off. Money is limited down here senor, people are willingly to do almost anything for it. Including the so called law enforcement." He answered with a smile.

"But the police and government do more than just ignore you do they not?" Red Skull asked.

"Si, they also provide security and protection for me. The Brazilian army itself is at my call. I pay them well, and I make sure they earn every penny." Torrez said.

"I am missing the point of all these questions. Get to it soon or I will cut the connection and have no more to do with this." Said Wan Chen the head of the Yakuzo and a branch of the Triad. Everyone knew of the power of these Japanese soldiers and very few survived a confrontation with one.

"I agree, get to the point Mr. Red." Added Cain.

"Show just a little more patience gentlemen, all things will soon be revealed. So Mr. Torrez you have at your disposal the Brazilian government along with your own men and highly trained mercenaries. Not to mention the Villa you are making this call from is equipped with heavy weaponry designed to defend against any magnitude of assault. So it would be safe to assume that no one could get to you where you are now is it not?" Asked Red Skull.

"You flatter me senor, but what you have said is true. My mercenaries are high classed and my house is built like tank. Any person or group who attempted to attack me would meet defeat and their death." Torrez said confidently.

"Interesting, I'm glad you made that clear to me and all those listening Mr. Torrez. Now if all you would turn your attention to this next image you will see my groups next target." Said Red Skull. He nodded at one of the technicians and the screens view changed to a well built house with a lot of armed men around it. It also showed a vast field and a high sun.

"My god, that is my home. What is the meaning of this Mr. Red?" Asked Torrez outraged.

The Red Skull turned to him with a chilling smile.

"Well, I would think that would be obvious Mr. Torrez. You bragged to all of us how tough you were, now I am about to test it. In moments my men will attack your men and facility with the express orders to find you and then end your life. I suggest you call the Brazilian army as I doubt building and men will be enough to protect you. It won't make a difference, but it should make the fight more exciting." Red Skull said.

"You are mad, you contacted me for help. You dare attack me. You will die for this Senor, slowly and painfully. On that I swear by my families name." Torrez said with rage.

"I'm glad you brought that up. You see before my men came to your Villa they stopped at your children's school. From the picture I have seen both the boy and girl are beautiful. Their bodyguards didn't share their good looks but they were killed quickly none the less. Your children died quickly as I am told. Their flesh was burn off by the acidic smoke of Puff." Red Skull continued."

"BASTARDO!" Torrez yelled in rage.

"Also it took them little time to find your wife at the beauty salon. From what I was told her attitude was very impolite and the blue giant Onyx took his time tearing her body parts off one by one. Her bodyguards ran when confronted so I leave their fates to others. So you see you no longer have a family name to swear to Mr. Torrez. I suggest you call the army as my men are about to attack." Finished the Red Skull.

"You won't get away this, I will hunt you down and kill you! Just as soon as I finish disposing of these children you have sent to kill me." Torrez yelled furious.

"You have seen for yourself they are much more than mere children. But enough talk, the action is about to begin." Red Skull turned his attention away from Torrez's screen and looked at the others. "You all wanted a true show of strength, you are about to see it."

The other investors turned their attention to the screen showing Mr. Torrez yelling into a phone and telling the army to come to his home at once. The screen image then shifted to the area outside his home. A pink mist suddenly shot across the open field into the ranks of Torrez's men. The mist filtered across the field coming down upon many of them. They looked for the source raising their guns but started to cough. Their flesh start t peal and blood flooded. Soon many dead bodies dropped to the ground. But this alerted the other security staff and they came out of hiding as well.

"What you just witnessed the power of the Metahuman known as Puff. She can fly and turn her lower half into acidic gas poisoning and killing all in its patch. She can spit it from her mouth as well. As you have seen it is quite a formidable power to have." Said the Red Skull commentating what they were all viewing on the screen.

Back on the screen men with semiautomatic rifles and high power laser guns were firing at a brown and yellow ball shaped figure that was rolling on the ground coming quickly at them. But the assault had no effect and the ball continued to roll. It crashed into one solider completely breaking his spine. It continued to roll and crushed to more. Then it somehow jumped in the air and came down hard on another completely smashing the body and bones.

"The metahuman you are viewing now is Armadillo. As his name suggests he has a hard shell on his back that is practically unbreakable. When he rolls into a ball he is a unstoppable force on the ground. The impact is devastating on the human body as well as buildings as it adds up to being hit with about 2 tons of weight." The Red Skull continued.

Now four tanks came from behind the Villa and starting shelling the metahumans. Puff avoided them by standing in the air. Armadillo on the other hand was hit and lost in the dust. Some started to cheer but it was cut short as Armadillo came out the dust looking unharmed.

As the tanks reloaded a black hole appeared from the ground. Out of the ground came a purple seven foot giant. It stomped up to one of the tanks and grabbed the forward gun. It then twisted the gun making it seem like the metal was paper. With the gun neutralized the purple giant bent down and put its hand under the tank. Then showing tremendous strength it slowly lifted the tank off the ground. Men opened the hatch and starting climbing out of the tank. The purple giant then lifted the tank over its head. The giant saw a tank aiming at him and threw the tank at it. The tank flew in the air and hit its target head on. The two tanks exploded taking them both out of the battle. The other two tanks met similar fates when Armadillo smashed into one and Puff used her acid on the other. Both tanks stayed in tact but were unable to function.

"The one you saw lift the tank over its head is known as Onyx. His power is strength and he can lift up to ten tons. He can also sustain damage to an high degree."

"But what was that shadow that brought him there?" Asked Cain.

"Keep watching and I will tell you." Red Skull answered.

Back on the screen military transports were driving up the road with dozens of soldiers on them as well military helicopters. At the same time missile launchers rose from the ground and started to take aim.

"Now your kids will be destroyed. You should have never challenged me Mr. Red." Said Torrez confidently.

The Red Skull's only response was to smile even wider.

Suddenly the black circle they saw earlier appeared under one of the transports and seem to swallow it whole. The transport and all those inside disappeared from site. Seconds later the black shadow appeared under another one and did the same thing.

The trio of military helicopters starting shooting down at the metahumans. But suddenly back tar flew from the ground and attached itself to the propellers. The helicopters lost control and flew in circles trying to steady themselves. One couldn't and crashed to the ground taking out more of Torrez's men. The other two helicopters staying in the air but were couldn't stop the attacks of Puff. She flew in front of one and spit out solid acid through the windshield and into the pilot face. The helmet gave him no protection and he grabbed and his face screaming in pain. Sirens went off inside warning of danger put the pilot was in too much pain to hear them. The co-pilot tried to take control but it was already two late and the second plane crashed.

Back on the ground one of the missile launchers was absorbed underground by the elusive shadow and another missile launcher was stuck-up with tar. Therefore when it tried to fire it couldn't move and exploded in place sending fires everywhere.

"What was that you were saying a moment ago Mr. Torrez?" Asked the Red Skull smugly.

Torrez for his part had his mouth open his disbelief and horror.

"I repeat what was that shadow, and where the hell that tar come from?" Asked Cain.

"I too would like answers to those questions." Asked Chen.

"Very well, that shadow you are referring to is Ebon, the former head of the Ultra Meta Breed. He has the power of shadows and absorption. He can also teleport to short range locations. He simply moved those people and weapons to a different location. His favorite spot I am told is core of the Earth. It is safe to say you won't be seeing those things again." Said Red Skull.

"What about the other freak, the black and gray one throwing tar?" Asked Mr. Kelly.

"Ah, that was Tarmack. His powers are pretty much what his name says. He can throw tar that can stick to anything and stop it cold in its tracks. A very useful ability as you have just seen." Red Skull commented.

"Enough, you have proven your point. Call these freaks off Mr. Red, I am defeated. My fortress and the men outside cannot stop this threat. Surely the show is over, we can come to some kind of agreement." Said Torrez with a nervous smile.

"But of course, wire me fifty million dollars in the next five minutes and I will call them off. It is simple as that." Red Skull said.

"50 million, that is ridiculous, I won't pay." Torrez fumed.

"Then die." Was Red Skull's simple response.

Torrez turned his attention to the monitors and saw his men and the army losing badly. It wouldn't take them long to reach him.

"Alright you bastard I'll do it. But you better keep your word." Torrez said typing on his laptop transferring the money to Red Skull's account. Two minutes later the transfer was complete just as his home was rocked by some kind of attack.

"It done, now get rid of them." Torrez said with sweat running down his face.

"You are in no position to make demands Mr. Torrez. But the money transfer is complete and I am a man of my word." He then turned away to a different microphone. "Attack team stand down, return to base immediately." He said before turning back to Torrez.

Shortly after the metahumans stopped their attacks and Ebon picked them up teleporting them to a new location.

"It is done, just as I have promised." Said Red Skull once they were out of sight.

Torrez wiped his face with a towel laughing nervously.

"Gracious senor, they were powerful indeed. I for one am convinced, I will continue to invest with you in the future and have more access to them." Torrez said.

"I thank you for the support and the offer but I'm afraid that just won't be possible." Red Skull stated

Torrez's eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about, I have already given you 50 million dollars! You have devastated my security forces leaving me temporarily vulnerable. It will take to long to find replacements, I need your men and resources to protect myself." Torrez said confused.

"You need not concern yourself with such details Mr. Torrez. You will no longer be in need of service for security." Red Skull said.

"Why not?" Torrez asked.

"Simply because in 30 seconds you and your remaining men will no longer exist. You are to be used for the second demonstration of my power and intelligence. As we speak a small plane is nearing your air space with one of my weapons aboard. I call it the Cremator. And in just a few seconds you yourself will experience why and the rest of us will watch the results." Finished Red Skull.

"This is madness, what is this Cremator? There is no reason to attack me further. I've paid you and can pay a lot more. Surely there must be some other target you can use this machine on." Torrez said desperately.

"Perhaps, but any other target may draw undue attention. By attacking a low life like you no one will notice or care about your deaths enough to investigate fully. You see you are the perfect specimen to use my weapons on. The only people who care about bosses of the Underworld dieing are other underworld bosses. Fortunally most are already viewing this and they know who is responsible, me." Red Skull answered.

"You can't-" Torrez began before suddenly grabbing his chest in pain. His eyes started to bug out and his skin began to turn dark red.

"It seems that the thirty seconds is up. Now if the rest of you gentlemen would look to the screen you can see the Cremator in action. It gives off a high frequency wave attuned to human blood. It then elevates the blood to such a high degree that it boils. The blood looks for a place to escape but of course is trapped inside the human body. As a result the blood explodes outward in an affect known as human combustion. Now both inside and outside the body are flammable causing a painful death until mercifully the body turns to ash." The Red Skull explained.

Back on the screen they all saw the body of Mr. Torrez suddenly burst into flames and crashed to the ground. The body convulsed for about ten seconds before finally stopping leaving behind only a charred corpse. Outside the soldiers as well met a same fate and the field became blackened with smoke and ash.

"As you can see only the human element is destroyed while the vehicles and structures remain intact. All you have to do is sweep up the corpses and the house and all machines all yours for use. Now gentlemen, is not such a device worth millions to have at your disposal?" The Red Skull concluded looking at all his potential investors on the screen.

There was silence for a while as no one knew what to say to what they had just seen. One of the most powerful and protected drug dealers in the world was killed before their eyes. Not to mention it was done with a few children and a deadly machine. The opportunities to gain power were too tremendous to grasp. Finally the silence was ended by the clamping of hands.

"Bravo Mr. Red, a most exciting and informative demonstration. I have not been so entertained in years. Your metahumans are impressive s well as your machines. Do you have anything else to show us?" Said Michael Cain with a smile.

"Well, that is all for the demonstrations, but I do have more inventions. Such as a battle suit equipped with a missile launcher, metal piercing bullets, fire ball shooters, electric shield, and a rocket propelled feet for flying. I only have six at the moment because of the materials needed to make each. This is the reason that I contacted all of you." Red Skull answered.

"I would certainly be interested in a device like that. So would a lot of my clients. You have convinced me Mr. Red, I shall invest with you." Said Mr. Kelly the weapons dealer.

"I do not like how you use one of us for your demonstrations. What guarantees do we have that you won't attack us in the future?" Asked Mr. Wang.

"Good question, and the answer is you don't. As you have just seen be your greatest ally, or your worst enemy. I would prefer the former to obtain your money and support. Of course the final decision is yours alone." Red Skull frowned.

Wang frowned at this and thought for a moment.

"You are a snake Mr. Red, and I still have reservations regarding your so called word. However, I can not deny my interest in one I have just witnessed. Therefore I too agree to back you. But be warned, betray me and the Yakuzo and Triad will show no mercy. We are every where Mr. Red, never forget that."

"I will not, and In thank you for your contribution. Now what about you Mr. Cain, can I count on your support as well." Red Skull asked.

In response Cain laughed.

"I like the way you do business Mr. Red, consider me in. Now when can I expect a return for my money that I am investing in you?" Asked Cain.

"In only two short weeks men. I have perfected the gas to turn anyone you send to me into a metahumans of any power that you choose. Also with the money I will be able to obtain the materials I need to create more Cremators and battle suits. I don't think that is too long to wait do you." Red Skull asked.

All of the investors shook their heads no.

"I will invest as well." Said Mr. Lawson.

"Good, now that concludes the activities for today. If there is nothing else I will fax you all the information for payment and pick up of your purchases." Red Skull said about to cut the feed.

"Before you go Mr. Red I have something I would like to discuss." Said Mr. Kelly.

"Oh, what might that be?" Asked Red Skull.

"You see before I came into this arrangement with you I had signed to do business with this other organization. But they have proved ineffective in the pass and I no longer wish to do business with them. But these aren't the sort of people you just turn away from once you team with them. As part of my investment I would like you to get rid of this group so they cause me no problems down the line." Mr. Kelly stated.

"Interesting, well your investment does entitle you to my groups services. Very well, as soon as the funds are delivered I will take care of this group for you. I will need their name and any back ground you can give me." Red Skull stated.

"Deal. They call themselves Cadmus and their goals are to destroy or control all super powered individuals. From there they hope to govern the world as they see fit owning both the good and bad guys." Mr. Kelly told him.

At hearing this new Red Skull's face became one huge chilling smile. He finally found some one with ties to the group that was his competitor whether they knew it or not.

"I will destroy them with pleasure, now tell me more." He demanded listening carefully. No one would run his plans this time, he would make sure.

TBC


	31. It begins

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters from the Marvel or DC Universe.

Grd: Thank you for review and I am trying to may the Red Skull's character as accurate as I can. Cadmus will be taught their lesson in this chapter and see who the real bad guys are.

Crimson Blademaster: Thanks, I am trying to show the Red Skull as the ultimate evil that he truly is. Sorry the update took so long but I hope you enjoy.

SpartanCommander: I won't be going exactly in that direction, but the Red Skull will play a big part. Also I didn't want the President to seem stupid like a lot of fics do. Although the one at the moment makes that a hard case to make.

Tony: I know it has a lot of people but that won't last long. It does make it hard to concentrate on relationships but I will show more of them.

Originally I had a few more chapters before this but I changed my mind. The fact is this story is so big I will have to make it a sequel, or a trilogy depending on where I want the story to go. Also Thor will be in those not this one, so sorry for those who wanted him you will just have to wait. Until then enjoy this chapter and the few that come after it. I assure you the action is worth reading for.

"It's been one whole day and we have yet to find a trace of any of those responsible for the attacks yesterday. It as if this Ultra Meta Breed just vanished off the face of the earth." Said Mr. Terrific putting information into the Watchtower's main computer console.

"That is impossible so there must be something we are missing. Both the train station and the airport had cameras, some were even hidden. Are you sure that none of them can give us any of the answers that we need?" Asked the Martian Manhunter.

Mr. Terrific shook his head.

"I have reviewed every one of them. Most in the train station were destroyed and the ones in the airport show their last location going into a men's bathroom. There are no cameras in there so we don't know what happen. We have searched the place put have come up empty." Mr. Terrific explained.

"A shame, this is not something that the Justice League needs to deal with right now. We have our hands full with the Legion of Doom and Cadmus. This extract threat thins our forces even more." Said J'onn.

"Isn't that what the Avenger plan were created for?" Asked Mr. Terrific.

"Yes, but they are still young and a newly formed team. The rest including the Ultra Meta Breed have worked together longer and know each others moves." Said J'onn.

"I don't know, they seem to be working pretty good together to me. Don't forget they were part of their own teams before they joined the Avengers. That's more than we can say who joined the Justice League. Before you founders most of us worked solo or had only one partner. I'd say they have come together faster than even we did." Mr. Terrific said looking straight at him.

"Perhaps." Was J'onn's only comment.

Suddenly one of the monitors started beeping indicating that the sensors had picked up some kind of trouble. Mr. Terrific turned to it to see what it was.

"What is it?" Asked J'onn looking over his shoulder.

"Give me at minute." A couple seconds later. "It looks like someone is trying to break into our signal." Mr. Terrific can pushing buttons.

"For what purpose?" asked J'onn.

"Unknown, I'm trying to determine that now." He said putting more commands into the computer trying to track down the person who was trying to hack them.

Just then Superman and Flash appeared right behind them.

"I heard the alarm, what's happen?" Asked Superman concerned.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of taking a shower." Said the Flash. It was only then they noticed a towel around his costume and a rubber ducky cradled in his arms.

"What!" Asked the Flash noticing their funny looks.

The three superhero's shook their heads and returned attention to the problem ignoring the catcalls Flash was now receiving from others on the scene.

"I don't know who is hacking us but they are good. They have bypassed most of the security locks and are moving through so fast that I can't pinpoint their location." Said Mr. Terrific in a combination of awe and frustration.

"You can't let them get through; there is too much valuable information on the hard drive that could be dangerous in the enemy's hands." Said Superman urgently.

"I know that, not to mention they could possibly take control of the Watchtower and all its functions. I'm aware of what's at stake but whoever this is is just too good. I need some help and fast." Said Mr. Terrific with sweat running down his face.

J'onn telepapathly contacted all the technicians on the station to come to the main computer room at once. In minutes half a dozen came running in and began work with Mr. Terrific to stop the hacker.

"How could this happen, I thought this system couldn't be hacked by anyone." Said Flash confused and now dry having spinned in circles for a couple of seconds.

"That is what we thought as well, we were mistaken." Answered J'onn.

Just then Green Arrow and Black Canary came running into the control room looking shocked.

"When did you guys invite all the world leaders up here!" Yelled Black Canary.

"Yeah, and just when did you expect to tell us about it!" Asked Green Arrow heatly.

Every one except for Mr. Terrific looked at the two in confusion.

"What are you talking about; we didn't invite the world leaders up here today." Said Superman baffled.

"Then why is all over the news?" Confronted Green Arrow.

If it was even possible Superman looked more confused at that statement.

"Check any news channel; you'll see what we are talking about." Black Canary said helpfully.

Flash ran to the nearest news monitor and turned it on. He then turned the volume all the way up so everyone could hear.

"This is truly a shock ladies and gentlemen. The U.S. Secretary of State's announcement of this event has taken the entire world by surprise. So much so that no reporter has been able to gain an invitation to join this summit. I should know, I tried using every trick I have. What I wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall." Said the reporter with a wide smile.

"This makes no sense, we didn't authorize any of that." Said Superman loosing focus of what was going on.

"No, but did you listen to who gave the announcement. They said it was the U.S. Secretary of State, a council member of Cadmus. He set this up for some Cadmus purpose." Said J'onn thoughtfully.

"I don't get it, what good would making that annocument do? All we have to do is say he is a lair and set the record straight." Said the Flash confidently.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy. Don't forget Cadmus knows our identities. He could use that information to force us to concede to his request." J'onn stated.

"I'm afraid we have bigger problems than that. I tracked down the source of the hack. It isn't coming from an outside source, its internal." Interrupted Mr. Terrific.

All eyes went wide at that.

"You mean there is someone hacking our computer from the inside? We have a traitor on the Watchtower." Said Green Arrow having caught up to what was going on.

"No, the hack has come from some files that we downloaded from the Cadmus supply depot that the Avengers took down. We were never ale to decrypt them and now they have suddenly came to life acting like some kind of virus. The security system was totally unprepared for such an attack and was hit to fast to retaliate. If we can't stop it soon the entire watchtower and all its controls we be out of our control." Said Mr. Terrific.

"And into to Cadmus. The hack came from their files, they are responsible for this. The Secretary of State's annocument is no coincidence. Somehow Cadmus had planned this whole thing." Said Superman astonished.

"But why, I still don't understand the announcement. We are in no poison to bring anybody here." Said Flash still confused.

"It looks like we may not have a choice. I just lost control of the transporters, and I have a bad idea of what they are about to be used for." Said Mr. Terrific.

Before anyone one else could say a word world leaders and their advisors were teleported off the Earth and on the Watchtower. They were confused and disoriented and looked around for answers.

"Damnit, it brought them all here. That means to the world that they are now under our protection. The only problem is being up here is the greatest threat." Yelled Green Arrow upset.

"We have to get down there and protect them before the automated defenses start targeting them." Screamed Black Canary running for the room. Flash sped by her determined to get there first.

"The virus hasn't taken control of the automated defenses yet?" Asked Superman afraid to hear the answer.

"No, but at this rate it is only a matter of time. I still have control of the comm's and have warned all the members on the Watchtower of the situation." Said Mr. Terrific.

"Good, that is one piece of good news. But with the transporters out of our control we need to contact the others who are still on Earth. At least they will be safe from what is happening up here." Said Superman.

"Unless the computer decides to bring them up as well." Added J'onn.

"Let's pray it doesn't. Until then we have t get in contact with the other founders on Earth and tell them about this." Said Superman.

"Comm's are in still in our control, but only for use inside the Watchtower. We can't relay any messages to Earth." Said Mr. Terrific sadly.

"What about the Javilin's, aren't they on an independent system from the Watchtower?" Asked J'onn.

For the first time since the whole thing started a smile appeared on Mr. Terrific's face.

"Your right, go and hurry up. Me and the techs will do what we can here." He said going back to his task.

Superman, J'onn, and Green Arrow wasted no time and took off to the launch bays.

Back on Earth there was also debate on the meaning of the Secretary of State's announcement.

"It makes no since, why didn't the Justice League tell us about this. It's so sudden and without reason." Said Captain America in the monitor room.

"I don't know anymore about this than you do Steve. I'm trying to contact the Watchtower but all I get is static." Said Wonder Woman standing beside him.

"Something about this doesn't smell right Cap. I'm trying to reach them using our own communications but only get static as well." Said Gear trying to get through to the Watchtower.

"I don't like this at all, the timing is bad. We are suppose to meet Cadmus tonight, which is only a few hours from now. We don't need these kinds of distractions." Cap said to himself.

He then looked at the monitors deep in thought.

"Gear, I want to contact all our team and access their status." Cap suddenly said.

Gear looked up at him strangely.

"It's just a feeling in my gut. Through the years I have learned listen to it." He explained.

Gear said nothing and shrugged. He then turned back to the console and went about contacting all the Avengers.

"Robin here, we're in a situation here so make it quick." He said appearing on the screen. Gunshots could also be heard in the background.

"Some weird things are going on today. Just checking in to make sure nothing is happening unusual in your area." Said Cap.

"Nothing unusual here, just your average showdown between bank robbers and the good guys. I sent Starfire to go in from the roof and Aqualad is going though underground by way of the sewers. We should have this all rapped up pretty soon." Robin.

"So they're just human, nothing g special?" Asked Cap to be sure.

"Just regular guns and grenades, should I be looking for something else?" Asked Robin now curious about why he was contacted.

Cap gave him a short recap on the world announcement and their failure to contact the Justice League for verification. After hearing it all a frown came on Robin's face.

"Something is definitely up, I just don't know what." Robin said.

"Neither do we, but we don't plan to give up until we do." Said Cap.

"Alright, we'll finish up here and return to base as soon as possible. Also you should probably get in touch with the Herold. If all else fails you can have him take you to the Watchtower directly." Robin added.

"Good idea, see you soon and be safe." Cap stated before cutting the connection.

"The Herold is at a domestic disturbance call in Boston. Seems the father of the family is making a punching bag out of his wife and kids." Said Gear before Cap could even ask the location.

"Alright, have him check in as soon as he is finished. I'm going to take Robin's advice and go up there myself and find out what is going on.

Suddenly the door opened behind them and Sunspot came through.

"Have you guys been checking out the news? It's like the whole world has gone crazy. The leaders of the world were just teleported away in the blink of an eye. What in the world is the Justice League up to?" Sunspot wondered.

"We have seen it, and that is exactly what we are discussing at the moment. Unfortunally Wonder Woman is unable to get through causing us to believe that something may be wrong on the Watchtower. As soon as the Herold is done with his mission I am going to have him teleport me there. Meanwhile I want all the Avengers to be cautious and return to base as soon as possible. Cadmus may be making a move, I don't want to take any chances." Cap stated.

"You serious, but why now? We have an appointment with them in just a few hours. Why not wait until we are separated to make a mov?." Sunspot asked confused.

"But we are separated Sunspot. Besides those of us in this room there are only four other Avengers still here. If they attacked us not we would be far from full strength." Gear said.

"True, not to mention they would have expected us to be cautious at the meeting tonight. If they truly are attacking now they have caught us off guard." Added Cap

"This might even be the start of the End Game I heard them talking about while me and the other founders were captured." Added Wonder Woman still trying to get a signal through.

"I hope that is not the case. We Avengers are still young. I'm not sure we are prepared for a full scale assault that this End Game might include."

Before any more thought could be given to that subject Gear interrupted them all with a yell.

"Hey, we're getting a communication from space!" He yelled unexpectedly.

Immediately all eyes went to the genusis.

"Is it the Watchtower?" Wonder Woman spoke first.

"No, put the signal is coming from the Watchtower's last known location. I think it is coming from somewhere inside the Watchtower besides the main computers. Yeah, in fact I think I recognize this signal."

"What is it?" Asked Cap.

"It is a signal from one of their Javilins. It's not that strong as there is some interference but I think I can clear it up."

"Do it." Said Cap and Wonder Woman together.

Gear nodded his head and typed several commands in the console with the help of Backpack.

"Alright it's coming through." He said.

"Repeat this …. Superman. Can you…. My signal. Urgent ple… pond.

"This is Captain America, we have received your transmission but it is still unclear. We are trying to clean it up on our end. Please do the same from yours." Cap responded.

Silence met his response for a while before the voice came back.

"J'onn boosted the signal, can you hear me more clearly?" Asked Superman's voice.

"Loud and clear, now what is going on up there? We've heard on these things on the news and Diana has been unable to get in touch with you." Started Cap.

"I know, we were confused as you when we first heard the broadcasts. But recent events have given us ideas on what may be happening." Answered Superman.

"What has happen Superman?" Diana asked worried.

"The Watchtower computers have been hacked from the inside. We are losing control of each system as time goes by. Communications and the teleporter are no longer under our control. All attempts to regain control or stop this virus have failed so far. At the moment all we can do is slow the take over down." Answered J'onn.

"Do you have any idea who is responsible?" Asked Cap.

"Yes, the virus originated from the files we retrieved after your Avengers took down a Cadmus supply base. Therefore it is likely to presume that Cadmus is responsible for what is going on. The leaders of the world are up here and there is no way we can get them out. As I said the teleporters are down so we can't bring up anybody else either. I have been contacting other Justice League members about this and have warned them to be careful. If Cadmus is truly behind this I fear they have only just started whatever plan this is." Finished J'onn.

"We will gladly house any of your team if needed. Are defenses are fully operational and I have told my own team to return as soon as possible. Together we could make more of a united front against whatever is happening." Suggested Cap.

"Not a bad idea, I will suggest that some of them do just that. I appreciate this Captain America, you will never know how much." Superman responded.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. If Cadmus wants a fight we sure as hell will give them one." Cap said clenching his fists.

"Right, now Diana since your still on Earth I want you to contact the other founders. You and Batman can coordinate our movements on Earth. In the mean time I will-"

Superman's voice suddenly stopped as they heard voices in the background.

"Superman what's wrong, what's happening."

More silence.

"Gear, did we lose the signal?" Cap asked.

"No the signal is still open, the silence is coming from their end." Gear answered.

All in the room started to get worried before Superman's voice finally came back on.

"Sorry about that, but we just got so more bad news." He said gravely.

"What is it now?" Diana said frustrated. She was stuck on Earth and could do nothing to help her friends trapped in space.

"The space docks have all just shut down so we can't use the Javelins to fly back to Earth. Also Mr. Terrific says he is losing control of propulsion. The computer is trying to put in new coordinates and lock on the giant gun to them. Thankfully that system is still secure, but we don't know for how much longer." He said.

"Just where are the coordinates the big gun is suppose to target?" Asked Cap.

"We don't know yet but…" Superman stopped as more noise was heard in the background.

"OH MY GOD!" Superman yelled in what seemed like horror.

"What, where is the target?" Wonder Woman asked scared it was a heavily populated one. It wasn't, but the answer was still scary.

"It's Avenger Headquarters!" He said loudly.

There was silence from that revelation.

"Damn it, now we can't bring anyone here. This place wasn't built to take on the kind of power you cannon has." Said Gear slamming his hands on the control.

"There is no doubt now that Cadmus is behind this. They are making sure that we have no safe haven to fall back too." J'onn stated.

"Yes, I have no choice but to evacuate. It seems like such as waste after all the hard work put into it. But I have to do it, damn it." Cap angrily cursed.

"Uh guys, I'm not so sure that we can. If I am reading those monitors right we got company outside." Sunspot said who had been silent for a while.

They turned to the monitors and saw activity outside. Members of the Legion of Doom and others they had never seen before had silently surrounded them.

"Sound the alarm, bring all defensive and offensive weapons on line. Send out a signal to all those in the field that we are under attack and may find themselves as well. It is no longer just a possibility, it is now a reality." Cap yelled taking his shield off his back.

"I can't, they are using some kind of jammers." Gear said with a trace of fear in his voice.

"Damn them, they have cut us off as well. We can't contact anybody and we have a huge cannon about to target us. We can't even escape because they block our path." Cap said thinking fast.

"But if they stay here won't they be destroyed as well by the power of the cannon." Sunspot said hopefully.

Superman's voice answered him from space.

"Cadmus doesn't care about sacrificing its own people to get what they want. I doubt those outside even know your base is targeted. They are just following orders and letting their greed dictate their actions." He said.

"It doesn't matter, we have no choice but to fight. Keep control of that cannon as long as you can, we will face them here. I wish us both luck." Cap said running from the room preparing for battle.

"The others will have to coordinate the attack Superman. I have to help the Avengers here. I doubt the Legion and their new allies would let me escape either." Said Diana taking out her magic lasso.

"I'm afraid your right, just be careful. We'll do everything we can up here to prevent the cannon from firing on you." Said Superman.

"Thanks." Was her reply but she too left the room to do battle.

"Shit, this is not how I expected my day to go when I woke up this morning." Said Sunspot turning to go.

"Situations like this, no one expects. Not even a brain like me." Said Gear with a forced smile. They both then left to protect their home.

Elsewhere the organization blamed for these events were in the middle of their own debate.

"What the hell is going on, we never talked about anything like this." Said Professor Hamilton in shock.

"I agree, why did the secretary make such an annocement? Also why did the Justice League play along and beam them up?" Asked the NASA engineer Ms. Fields.

"Something tells me that the Justice League had little choice in the matter. Am I right Ms. Waller?" Colonel Adams said with a hint of steel in his voice.

"You are correct Colonel, you are proving every day to be more receptive than General Ross who you replaced." Said Amanda Waller.

"When dealing with this organization I find it important to know all the people involved and just what they are capable of. Only you would attempt a move like this and raising the stakes so high. If you fail Cadmus may never recover." Said the Colonel.

"I did this so Cadmus would not fail. We have already faced to many set backs. The founders escaped and our base was destroyed including the virus we were creating." She said casting an angry glare at Colonel.

For his part he shrugged his shoulders and held her gaze.

"Even before that a supply base were captured as well as a shipment of weapons and plutonium. Our plan to frame the League for killing the Legion of Doom back fired on us. We are already losing support from those who once backed us. If we are to save this world and keep our supporters we must act now." Amanda stated with strength.

"But that wasn't your decision alone to make. We all make up this council and have an equal say in what goes on. You may be the leader but you are not a dictator. We have all given and sacrificed for this cause just as you have. We deserve and demand more respect from you." Said Kevin Russo the computer genusis.

"Now you hold on one minute. Don't forget who is responsible for Cadmus in the first place. I built this organization from the ground up. Before me you were just lost sheep wanting change but having no idea how to do it. It was I who gave you the confidence and the resources to obtain your dreams. It was I who employed the manpower and facilities for Cadmus. It was I who went through hundreds of files and tracked down the Justice League members true identities. Therefore it I who have the final decision on what direction this organization is going. Make no mistake, the council is just so your ideas can be heard. But the actual power lies with me and me alone." Finished Amanda Waller with an almost crazed look in her eyes.

The others looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"And they call me crazy, when it is you who are insane. Do not forget that I supplied you with the terrorists and the connections to very powerful people. Something alone you could not have done. I am the Queen of all terrorists, you are simply a rouge government employee. You need to remember that as well as your place." Taila said with venom.

"You are one to talk Taila, you with your pathetic girl crush of Batman. Even an idiot can tell the man despises you. There is no way on Earth that he would marry you. Whatever dream world you are living in I suggest you break through into reality." Amanda said back.

Talia's eyes saw red as she began to stand intent on breaking Amanda Waller's neck.

"Enough, your useless banter is wasteful and counter productive. Your ideas and lives mean nothing in the grand scheme. I am the only true power on this planet. For my knowledge is infinite making my power so as well." Said a voice that echoed throughout the room.

All the members for the council except for Amanda Waller looked around for the source of the voice. Amanda herself went down on both knees and hung her head silently.

"Who is that, security get in here at once." Yelled Adams removing his gun from his holster looking for a target.

"I have sealed off this room prevent any communication from within or our. As far as your first question as to who I am. I believe a visual would be more expedite than mere words." Continued the voice.

"Just then a projector screen came down in the middle of the room. Seconds later an image appeared on the screen. The council covered their mouths in shock and terror as they immediately recognized the image.

"Branoniac, it can't be. I saw Superman kill you myself!" Said Hamilton amazed.

"I am indeed Branoniac professor, have no doubt about that. Kal EL simply killed my mechanical body, my mind and the data I have collected still exist. I cannot die, it is the mission of the existence to learn and store data. Once complete to delete the world and its ideas before moving on. However on this world I made an exception." Said Brainiaoc.

"Are you the one who provided the power source for the space units I created?" Ms. Fields asked putting things together.

"I am indeed the one who provided you with the crystals with almost unlimitless power. They are but one of many tools I have at my disposal." Brainoiac responded.

"You knew about this, you partnered with this evil soulless machine! You son of a bitch, you sold the entire planet out to this thing. You call the Justice League evil, what the fuck do you think that thing is!" Adams yelled pointing to the screen.

Amanda Waller stayed silent keeping her head down.

"You waste your breath Colonel, Amanda Waller is merely my servant. She thinks and speaks only when I allow it. She has a small amount of free will but knows when to use it in my presence." Brainioac said.

"But I don't get it, why the charade? I read the reports the pentagon has on you. Your intelligence far exceeds our own. Why did you use us to further your plans? You could have easily just have done it yourself." Said Kevin Russo trying to understand.

"That is true, but I decided to try something different this time. As you humans would say I tried an experiment. That is the main purpose I created Cadmus for. You see in my previous encounters with this planet I was always defeated by its protectors, particularly Kal El, or Superman as you call him on this planet. I could never understand how, I had more knowledge and more power. Eventually through many calculations I came to the conclusion that my defeats had to do with humans themselves. Your will and ability to come together despite your differences was unlike anything I had seen on my other voyages. Your spirit to choose death over enslavement or surrender his unheard of. Also your race evolves even faster after each crisis that to my calculations should not be possible. Bringing all these factors together I decided to try a different approach to conquering Earth. I would use humans themselves with free will to do the work for me and have their strengths at my disposal." Brainiaoc said.

"Are you trying to say we are just your pawns! You're just using us as lab rats in the experiment that you call our lives?" Said Adams in disgust and anger.

"Those are your words, but I do not disagree with the terms. I presented you with help along the way but left the decisions in your hands. At first the experiment went well as you used my technology for cloning and building space vehicles with weapons such as beam cannons, Emp pulses, and nova bombs. You even successfully captured all but one of the founders. You continued to flourish until the emergence of those from another reality who call themselves Spiderman and Captain America. From their Cadmus began its slow decline with the formation of the Avengers and losing two bases and having convoys attacked. This downward spiral continued as your allies started to lose confidence in you and their loyalty is no longer certain. Therefore I have come to the conclusion that Cadmus is a failure. But I will give it one more chance. I have started your ultimate plan called the End Game. If it is successful I will allow Cadmus to continue.

"You've started the End Game, but how?" Asked Hamilton.

"The Legion of Doom as well as Magneto's men have already been sent out to engage the Justice League members and the Avengers here on Earth. Neither group can return to their base. As we speak the files the Justice League took from the captured supply base have activated a virus slowly giving me control of the Watchtower. No one can come in or out. I have already sent all ten space units crewed with clones and super criminals alike. Some are also strapped with bombs thanks to their loyalty to Talia." He continued.

"I gave no such order, and the terrorists listen only to me." Said Talia.

"Correction, they obey only your voice, something I can easily duplicate. The Watchtower and all those who inhabit it shall soon be destroyed. But not before their large gun fires on the Avenger Headquarters that I will soon have control of. They can not escape because of the men I have surrounded the base. So you see all the bases are covered. By my calculation the Justice League and the Avengers will cease to exist in 6 hours. I have highlighted the areas of each confrontation for you to witness here. All of us will see the results, and determine if Cadmus shall survive or not. Amanda Waller, give the order to attack all targets at once." Brainoiac commanded.

Amanda Waller finally arose and nodded her head in conformation.

"At once my master." She said walking to the control panel.

"You traitor, you have doomed the Earth to destruction. It doesn't matter who wins today, we are all finished." Said Adams with a sneer.

"What I do is for the betterment of the human race Colonel. Someday, if your survive, you will come to realize that." Ms. Waller said before putting commands into her personal computer. Suddenly one of the walls rolled away showing several monitors and a large map of all seven continents. There were red dots and yellow dots all over the map. The yellow seem to out outnumber the red.

"Toy Man, is your team in position?" She said into a speaker.

"Oh yeah boss lady, me and my toys are ready for some fun." Said Toy man atop is toy tank and mechanic life size toy soldiers around him.

Other Legion members with him were the newly freed Metallo, Neutron, and Gentleman Ghost.

From Magento's team there was Omega Red and Pyro

Plus three teams of Ultimen.

"Good in five minutes I want you to attack. Remember, this is a seek and destroy mission. I have no need or use for survivors." Amanda said with steel.

"Got it pretty lady, dead you want dead you get." Toy Man said joyfully.

Amanda Waller then communicated with her other teams who would be attacking all Justice League and Avenger members on the ground. Lastly she got in touch with the lead spaceship heading toward the Watchtower on stealth mode so as to not alarm the public or the Justice League.

"All weapons are primed Ms. Waller and the men are ready. We will reach the Watchtower in 12 minutes. I assure you there will not even be debris when we are done with it." Said the commander.

"Very good, I look forward to the light show." She responded before cutting the signal.

"As you can see Cadmus's end game has begun. The Justice League and Avengers will no longer exist after this day. After their end I will continue to build my army from Earth using it as my home base. Only then can I complete my ultimate objective." Brainiaoc said.

"Which is?" Professor Hamilton asked with fear.

"To obtain all data and information from all cultures from the Universe and make it my own. Afterwards to destroy the flawed worlds and make them anew. Only then can the Universe truly become logical." Said Brainiaoc.

Those in the room looked on in shock and horror in what was about to happen. And for the first time, they began to think that maybe they were wrong. Also that the only way to make it right was for the Justice League and Avengers to win. It seemed hopeless, but hope was the only thing they had left.

TBC


	32. End Game part 1

Disclamier: Don't own any characters from the DC or Marvel universe

Maid of the Mer: Glad you like it. Also glad to hear from you again.

Crimson Blademaster: Truer words were never spoken. It does look bad but the good guys won't go down without one hell of a fight.

Dee-unlm1t3d: That's one hell of a compliment, thanks. I try to improve it as I wanted the Cadmus arc to be more suspenseful in the carton.

SpartanCommander: All good guess, you will just have to keep reading to find out what happens.

DjCool: Glad you think so, I hope you continue to think so.

Lone wolf blade: Thank you, I plan to keep it up.

This is the next chapter and I am happy with it. Also I warn you in this one and the next ones there will be character deaths. Hope that doesn't offend any one but it is necessary for the story.

Casper Wyoming

"I can't open the door, please somebody help me! I have a baby in here, for the love of god someone please help me." Screamed the woman inside the car as she banged on the windows trying to get out.

She wasn't the only one with this problem. A tractor trailer had swerved on the highway crashing into several cars in its path. From their more cars crashed into the already turned over cars creating mass chaos. Several were already dead and more were bleeding badly and had broken bones. Not to mention a few cars had caught on fire. It was only a matter of time before more did which would cause a huge explosion causing even more death.

The woman knew all this and that was why she was so desperate to escape her car. But the crushed car doors prevented her escape and she just wasn't strong enough to break the windows. As she did so her 6 month baby girl continued to cry in her baby seat in the back.

"It's okay sweet heart, mommy will get you out of here. Just stop crying baby, everything will be alright." She said to the child trying to calm her. However her words even sounded false to her and the baby continued to cry.

She then heard a knocking on her window and snapped her head back around. She saw a man with blood running down the side of his face outside her window.

"Sit back mamm, I am going to get you out of there." The man yelled to her.

The woman immediately obeyed and scooted back as far as she could in the car. Which was not very far as the car was partially crushed.

The man then took off his shirt showing even more bruises. He then wrapped the shirt around his arm and hand. That done he cocked his arm back and punched the glass. It made a big sound and the glass did show signs of cracking but it did not break. From outside the car their were more yells and sirens of policeman and ambulances trying to get through the wreckage to help people.

"Please hurry, the car could explode at any minute!" The woman yelled starting to lose the little sanity she was holding on to.

The man simply nodded and punched the window again, and again, and again. Finally on the fourth hit the window shattered sending glass everywhere. Some hit the woman's face but she was too happy to care.

"Thank you, thank you." She said over and over again crying tears of joy.

The man put his hand through the now windowless door and began to speak when suddenly there was an explosion behind him. In less than a second he was consumed by flames and his severed arm dropped into her car. His burning corpse fell to the ground and the woman screamed again by the horror of what she had just seen. She was joined by other screams as the crushed cars started to explode. Now it was only a matter of time before they all exploded killing many more.

Stuck somewhere between panic and hopelessness the woman climbed into the back seat with her daughter. She did unstrapped the baby seat and held the young girl to her chest rocking back and forward.

"I'm so sorry baby, I wanted to protect you. But I failed us both. We won't see your daddy again. Oh Hank, I'm so sorry for leaving you like this. Please forgive me." The woman said crying while she still rocked herself and the child.

She felt the flames reaching the car and the intense heat they were giving off. She knew it was only a matter of time now. She closed her eyes and waited for the end. An end that did not come as the roof of her car was suddenly ripped off. She immediately opened her eyes and looked up seeing a shadow above her as well as the sky. The shadow did came closer and she was now able to see a man in red and white.

"It isn't safe here lady, I'm getting you out of here." Said Hawk. He bent down into the car and picked up both the woman and her child. He then jumped out of the car and used his super speed to get away from it. He was jus in time as the flames reached the car's gas tank and it exploded as well.

Once clear of the wreckage Hawk dropped the woman and her child near one of the many ambulances outside the disaster area.

"These people can take care of you now. I have to go back and save as many as I can." He said to the woman.

The woman merely nodded and was escorted by doctors to one of the ambulances. Hawk looked after her for a while before turning his attention back to the wreck. He knew a lot of people were already dead. But he and his brother would do what they could to save the rest. He saw Dove help an elderly man and knew he had to get back in there. Jut as he was about to kick it into over drive something powerful smashed into his back sending him flying through the air. Hawk fell hard to the ground and it felt as if his back was on fire. He slowly got to his knees fighting through the pain.

"I don't think so." Said a voice from his right.

Hawk only had time to turn his head when he saw and then felt lighting crash into his side. The pain was unbearable and the force caused him to roll on the ground. He finally came to a stop but was unable to lift himself through the pain.

"You should never let your mind wonder Hawk. It makes you vuranable to attack." Said the snide voice.

Despite the pain Hawk was able to move his head enough to see who the speaker was. It was then that his eyes got red as he saw the person responsible for attacking him.

"Weather Wizard." He struggled to say.

"I'm glad you known who I am. I want you to know who is responsible for killing you." The super villain said.

"Hawk!" Yelled Dove across from them.

They both turned in Dove's direction to see him coming in their direction.

"Predictable." Weather Wizard said with a smile.

Only meters away Dove was clothesline by a big wooden club. At the speed he had no time to dodge and the force flipped him in the air and he landed on his back hard. He had managed to stay conscious but was very dazed.

"Pitiful humans, you are no match for the son of Darkseid." Said Kaliback with the club over his shoulder.

"You bastards, I make you pay!" Raged Hawk fighting through the pain and getting to his feet.

In response Weather Wizard merely laughed.

"You are in no condition to make threats. This battle is already over, you just don't know it y-" he began.

He stopped as Hawk came at him much faster than he thought the wounded hero was capable off. Weather Wizard wasted no time in raising his weather rod and letting loose a barrage of lighting bolts at the hero. But none hit its target and Weather Wizard started to step back becoming nervous.

Seconds from being in range Hawk suddenly changed direction and went for Kailback. Kaliback never saw it coming and was hit with a large right fist to the face. It staggered the great beast and he tried to right himself. Hawk noticed this and went in for another punch. Kaliback moved faster than a man for his size should and swung his club at Hawk determined to knock his head off. But Hawk was a step ahead and dodged under the wild swing and let loose an uppercut to Kaliback's gut causing the villain to grunt in pain.

"Damnit, this wasn't how it was supposed to go." Said a frustrated Weather Wizard. Deciding he had to regain the advantage he summoned a mighty tornado and directed it into Hawk and Kaliback path. The two was so engaged in their own battle that they never saw it coming. The tornado smashed into them both sending them flying into the air in circles. The strong winds were like piercing knifes and cut into their skin and clothing causing both to bleed. Eventually the tornado faded away and both fell to the ground. The exception was that Kaliback landed on his feet. Adding to his previous injuries Hawk could no longer do so and landed on his stomach with several broken bones.

"You idiot, what did you do that for!" Kaliback raged to his teammate.

"Saving your ass, now let's finish the job before they recover."

"Freeze!" Came a voice from behind them.

Both super villains turned and saw the police from the accident aiming their guns at them.

"No you freeze." Came another voice.

Suddenly chilling winds surrounded the police and they found themselves trapped inside ice.

"Wind Dragon, you and your team keep the locals busy. We will finish up the big leaguers." Weather Wizard ordered the clone.

"Yes sir, move out men." Wind Dragon ordered to the rest of the Ultimen.

"Good, I think I am going to break this one's legs before I kill him. I want him to suffer for hurting me." Said Kailback walking over to the downed Hawk.

"Whatever, I'll take, hey, where the hell did the other one go?" Weather Wizard asked in confusing no longer seeing Dove's body.

"Right behind you." Dove said before hitting him in the back of his head and taking his weather rod away.

Weather Wizard fell forward and landed on his hands and knees.

"Drop the club Kaliback, or your teammate is finished." Yelled Dove pointing the rod at its owner.

"Like I care, not to mention I doubt you have the guts little man." Laughed Kaliback. He then raised his club in the air and brought down its full strength onto Hawks legs. The bones in Hawks legs shattered at the blow as well as making a large crack in the pavement.

"NOOOOO!" Yelled Dove in horror in anger. And for the first time in his life he wanted to kill someone. He pointed the rod at Kaliback and concentrated to bring its full power upon the monster. Instead the full power went directly into him and thousands of bolts of electricity coursed through his body. Dove yelled in unbelievable pain before the pain mercifully stopped. Dove fell to both knees and the rod fell from his hands. Though his body ached all over he heard laughter as Weather Wizard bent down to retrieve his stolen weapon.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. Do you really think I would create something this powerful without creating some kind of fail safe? If anyone beside me tries to use it the attack automatically goes back to them. And by the looks of it you were going for the kill you have just doomed yourself. Pity, I had hoped to do the deed for myself. No matter, there are still more Justice League members just waiting to be killed. I will just have to settle for one of them instead." He said before turning his back and walking away from Dove as if he was nothing.

Dove slowly felt his body shutting down and knew the villain spoke the truth. In what seemed like slow motion his dieing body fell forwards to the ground. Before blackness completely consumed him he saw the image of Kaliback bring down his club over Hawk's head.

Dallas, Texas

"Alright kids, this is the last trick. Then I'm afraid I have to mossy on home and get some sleep. You know being a big time hero and all." Said Vigilante.

The kids seemed sad for a moment but cheered up when he said he was a hero.

"Alright, now watch the balloons closely. Also remember that I am a professional and you should not try this yourself, you hear me?" Vigilante."

"Yes sir!" The kids yelled happily wanting to see the trick.

Vigilante smiled behind his handkerchief, he loved doing his cowboy tricks for the kids on the streets. He was in the poor part of town and knew these kids had little to look forward to. That he could give them moments of happiness like this strengthen his heart.

"Alright, now you all count to three together and release the balloons I gave you."

The nodded.

Vigilante returned the nod and turned his back to them.

"Alright, start whenever you're ready." He said.

"ONE!"

Vigilante put his arms by his sides.

"TWO!"

He caressed the guns in his holster.

"THREE!"

Once they said that all the kids let the balloons go.

Almost at the same time Vigilante took the guns from his holster and crossed them over his chest. He then pointed the guns behind him and fire six shots fro each gun while still looking forward. After the cracks of gunfire stopped there was nothing but silence. Until suddenly it was broken by screams of joy.

"IT'S CANDY!" The kids yelled.

Vigilante put his guns back in the holster and turned back around. What he saw made his smile wider. The kids were on the ground picking up the candy that he had hid in the balloons. He then looked up and saw that out of the dozen balloons none was still floating. Twelve shots and twelve hits, perfect. Also his pistols had been pointing straight up so their was no chance anyone would have gotten hurt. However these thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing in his hear.

"Batman to Vigilante, do you copy." Said the voice over the comm in his ear.

Vigilante put his hand to his ear and blocked out the kids before him.

"Vigilante here, long time no see bats. I'm guessing this is not a social call as you just ain't the type." He said knowing he was the broodiest of all the Justice League.

"Your right, this is an emergency. The Watchtower has been taken over and locked down. We feel it is part of a Cadmus attack. Further prove is skirmishes that other leaguers are finding themselves in. We are too spread out and without the watchtower unable to teleport help. Scans revel you may be under attack shortly. I have sent out hails to any Leaguers near you to come to assist at once. Be careful and watch your back until they arrive." Batman explained.

Vigilante let out a loud whistle at all this information.

"I sure hope this is some kind of joke. Because if it is not we are all screwed." Vigilante finally responded.

"I do not make jokes." Was Batman's response.

Vigilante let out a weary breath. It looked like that comfy bed would have to wait for a while.

"Okay Batman, I'll watch my back and wait for assistance. Until then I got some kids around me and I have to get them to safety." He said.

"Do it quickly, I will contact you later." Replied the Dark Knight before he cut the connection.

Vigilante took his hand from his ears and looked at the kids before him.

"Okay kids it's time to go. I got some trouble comin this way and I don't what you to get hurt. The candy will still be here later." Vigilante instructed them.

"But-"

"No buts, now get!" Vigilante said forcefully.

"The kids nodded their heads sadly and pocketed the candy they had and ran away.

"Damn, I really hated to do that." Vigilante said to himself.

"Me too, they could have made a nice appetizer." Said a ruff voice from behind him.

Vigilante eyes widened and he turned his body with both guns in his hand. The sight he saw was not a good one. He was a faced with a rather large cat looking beast that was a mix of yellow and brown. It had wild fur and sharp claws. Not to mention large fangs that looked as if they were salivating some kind of taste. Behind the beast it didn't get much better. He saw about a dozen robots that he had encountered when he and the others stormed Cadmus's base to free the founders. If he had had any doubts about what Batman had told him he didn't anymore. This was no coincidence, these guys were here to ambush him.

"Oh well, I guess I will just have to skip to the main course." Said the beast.

"Well, I recon I have never see your likes before. And yours is a face I wouldn't forget, no matter how hard I tried." Were Vigilante's first words to his opponent.

The cat growled at this before his face turned into a cruel smile.

"Funny man, we will see just how funny you are when I remove your head from that scrawny thing you call a neck." It said.

"Now now, there is no need to resort to name calling. We all are gentlemen here are we not? But while we are on the subject just what do they call you. Mine's Vigilante, but I get the feeling that you already knew that." He said.

"You'd be right cowboy, not that I really give a damn. But if it will speed things along my names Victor Creed, but my victims call me Sabertooth." He said.

"It fits." Was Vigilante's response before he fired both his guns at his enemy. Unfortunally instead of a bang he only heard the clicks of two empty guns.

"Damn, the kids." Vigilante suddenly remembered. He had used up his bullets for the trick, he had to reload.

"Pathetic, you Justice League creeps will prove no more challenging then the X-men." Sabertooth said snidely.

Vigilante had no idea what he was talking about but had no time to think about it as the one who called himself Sabertooth charged. It raised its sharp claws appearing intent on completing his promise to take Vigilantes head. Fortuneally Vigilante was rather attached to his head and rolled away while digging into his pockets to get more bullets.

But Sabertooth was much faster than Vigilante anticipated and he managed to claw through Vigilantes left arm taking a good piece of it off as well as his clothes. Vigilante gritted his teeth in pain and removed the bullets from his pocket while still rolling. Just as finished loading one of his guns he was confronted by two of the robots. One had a buzz saw for an arm and the other had a flame thrower.

The one with the buzz saw brought it down aiming for his head. Vigilante fell to his back and kicked his right leg up. His leg connected with the elbow of the buzz saw stopping it inches away from his face. The noise it made so close to him rattled his ears. While maintaining his leverage the one with the flame thrower turned toward him and he saw the beginings of flames. Knowing he had to act fast he positioned his loaded gin and aimed carefully. Once he had his target he fired and hoped he hit his mark. He did as the bullet went straight into the nozzle where the flames came out and into the robot. The bullet hit the core the robot needed to produce flames and the robot exploded. The explosion occurred close to the one with the buzz saw causing it to fall off of him and become disabled as well. Two robots down, another 10 and Sabertooth to go.

Sabertooth made his presence known by kicking Vigilante in the side before be could stand. It sent Vigilante rolling and he came to a stop grabbing his now bleeding side.

"You better keep your eyes on me, these tin cans ain't nothing." Sabertooth said advancing again with his claws raised ready to tear Vigilante to shreds.

Due to the injuries to the left side of his body Vigilante concentrated his weight to the right as he emptied his clip into the charging Sabertooth. So he was very shocked when the bullets simply bounced off the tough hide and the beast kept coming. Vigilante knew he didn't have time to reload and was loss to come up with another idea.

Just as Sabertooth was about to bring the full fury of his strength upon him Vigilante was saved by the most unlikely source. One of the robots saw Vigilantes weakness and decided to attack. It flew toward Vigilante and hit him in the side of the head sending him sailing. It also knocked him out of Sabertooth's path and the unlucky robot right into.

Sabertooth swung down at Vigilante with such force that he couldn't stop even if he had wanted to. As a result his claws came straight down and went through the robot from top to bottom. The robot exploded and Sabertooth himself was caught in the blast being so close sending him stumbling back and temporarily blinded by the flames.

Vigilante himself was on the ground recovering from the sucker punch he had just received. But he wasn't complaining, he knew it had just saved his ass. He slowly rose fighting through the banging in his head. He knew he was piling up injuries and could not afford a long fight. Once standing he starting loading both his guns while looking across from him. The robots made no move to attack him. It seemed that they were watching an enraged Sabertooth wondering what they should do now that one of their own had been killed by their so called ally. Vigilante didn't pretend to understand how the robots thought. He was just happy that he had been brought some more time.

"You stupid bucket of bolts, you were suppose to stay out of my way! I will handle the cowboy, you just make sure no one interferes. Think you can handled that!" Sabertooth yelled now that he could see again.

The robots made no move to respond and simply stood together.

Sabertooth simply growled at them and turned his attention back to Vigilante. He saw the cowboy load very slowly thanks to his bleeding arm as well as the rest of his injuries.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time? Bullets have no affect on me. It doesn't matter how many of them you shoot, they will never penetrate my thick skin. Face it cowboy, you are out of your league, plain and simple." Sabertooth said advancing slowly now believing that he had nothing to worry about from this man.

Vigilante said nothing as he raided his one good arm and aimed it at Sabertooth.

"Some guys just don't learn. Fine, waste your bullets, I don't care." Sabertooth said still walking forward.

"Vigilante started to pull the trigger.

"Don't count me out just yet, this old boy still has some tricks up his sleeve." Vigilante replied.

This time it was Sabertooth who said nothing and continued to walk towards him.

Just as Vigilante was about to fire he turned to his right and fired three times. The pullets knocked against a fire hydrant penetrating its side. The force exploded from the side and water came flying out at top speeds.

Sabertooth was confused at Vigilante's actions and turned in the direction he had fired the gun at. It was only then what he saw the cowboy had done and by that time it was too late. The water crashed into his body at top speeds with the force of a typhoon. Caught off guard there was no way for Sabertooth to stand up against the mighty force. As a result he was knocked off his feet and sent crashing into a store window glass. The glass shattered and flew everywhere as Sabertooth roared in anger and pain. Eventually the water pleasure stopped and the water stopped flowing. However Sabertooth did not come out the store and for the moment everything was silent.

"Well I doubt that stopped him, but at least I brought my self some time. I got to get out of here, the odds are still stacked against me." Vigilante said turning around and turning tale to get out of their.

He didn't get far before he heard the sounds of rockets. Before he knew it he was surrounded on all side by the nine remaining robots. With only a few shots left and only one good arm he knew he couldn't take them all. So he dropped to both knees and hung his head.

"So close, and yet so far." He whispered to himself. He had no more tricks left and knew that he was about to die. He had no regrets about joining the Justice League. But what he did regret is that he wouldn't be able to put smiles on those poor kids faces anymore. He prayed for their forgiveness and prepared himself for the end.

An end that was delayed as he heard a crunching nose. Vigilante's eyes opened and he looked up to see one of the robots on the ground with someone on top of it. It took him only a moment to see who that someone was, it was Wildcat.

Wildcat wasn't done either as he punched his fists through the robots back and ripped several of its wires out causing sparks to fly. Deciding it was done for he jumped off of it and grabbed it by the legs he then picked it up and swung it into a robot close by that appeared about to fire at him with its built in machine gun. It never got the chance and the collision knocked it out of the battle as well. Now there were seven robots left.

Renewed by his friends arrival Vigilante stood back to his feet and unloaded the rest of his gun into one of the robots head behind him. The damage inflicted was significant enough to explode the head and the robot fell on its back motionless. Six down, six to go.

Now it was the robots who were on the defensive. This new target had blind sided them and they worked to regroup their attack. Unfortunally Vigilante and Wildcat had no intention of giving them that kind of time.

Wildcat advanced on a robot that threw a fist at him and caught it in his hand. The robot struggled to get its hand free but Wildcat was the stronger of the two. The robot then decided to use its other arm to throw a punch. Wildcat caught that fist with his other hand. He then pushed both hands down and put the robot into a bear hug crushing its armor. Wildcat then fell on his back and flipped the partially crushed robot backwards. It collided with another robot that was flying towards them intending to attack Wildcat from behind. Predictably the collision caused both machines to explode making them no longer a threat. Now there were only four remaining.

Vigilante only had six remaining bullets in his remaining gun and knew he had to use them wisely. He looked behind him and saw that Wildcat was going toe to toe with a robot that seemed to have some kind of electric tentacles for arms. Which left him facing the remaining three by himself. One shots lasers from its eyes that barely missed his shoulder as he retuned fire twice. As usual his aim was true and the glowing eyes exploded leaving him with the other two to contend with. He fired three times at them but they were moving to fast for him to hit a soft spot. Now he only had one bullet left as they moved in for the killed.

Suddenly he heard a loud roar and looked behind the robots. Out of the shattered store window leaped Sabertooth with death in his eyes. The enraged beast wasted no time running towards Vigilante. The two robots were in his path but in his battle rage they were his enemy as well. With his massive arms he grabbed them both together and with tremendous force smashed them together causing yet another explosion in the battle. Sabertooth paid no attention and ran through the fire. He grabbed Vigilante by both arms before he could even make a move.

"I've had enough of you, now you die!" Said an enraged Sabertooth. He was looking down at Vigilante his face only a couple inches away. Vigilante could smell his harsh breath and had a first hand look at the saliva sliding down his fanged mouth.

Wildcat saw this and knew he had to end his fight now. Ignoring the danger of the electrified tentacles he grabbed them with both arms. The electricity now coursing through his body made him feel like he was on fire but he ignored the pain. He pulled and twisted until he had the tentacles under control. He then wrapped the tentacles around the robot itself and threw it away knowing it was no longer a threat. Hissing through the pain and turned and ran to his friend hoping he made it in time.

Sabertooth looked down at Vigilante and brought his fangs even closer.

"Dinner time." He said

Vigilante sweated profusely and knew he was way past desperation time. He only had one bullet left but his hands were pointing at the ground because of the hold. There was only one hope. Using all the remaining strength in his body he twisted his gun upwards towards Sabertooth's leaning face. Knowing that their was only was spot that would do real damage he took the most important shot of his life. Once he moved the gun as much as he could and felt the fangs touch his face he fired. Only seconds after he did the loudest yell of pain he ever heard came from Sabertooth. Somehow and some way Vigilante had hit the only spot that was unprotected, Sabertooth's eye.

Sabertooth felt the red hot pain through his right eye and screamed in more pain than he could remember. He threw Vigilante aside roughly and grabbed his ruined and bloody eye. He continued to yell and grab his eye forgetting about the world around him. He was quickly reminded as Wildcat tackled him to the ground and unloaded powerful blow after powerful blow on him. Sabertooth was too hurt and confused to put up any decent defense and most of the blows connected. Even Sabertooth's thick skin couldn't protect him from the punishing blows from the ex boxer.

In a lucky swing Sabertooth backhanded Wildcat across the face causing a scare and blow. But this did not stop Wildcat, instead it angered him even more. He got off of Sabertooth and lifted him over his head. He then brought him down with all his strength onto his knee. Their was a large crack as both could here Sabertooth's spine snap. Wildcat then picked him back up and walked over to a dumpster. He dropped the crippled villain in and closed the lid like the trash he was. He then jogged over to Vigilante who was laid out on the ground barely moving.

"Hey Vigilante, you going to make it?" He asked looking over his bruised and bloodied teammate.

Vigilante looked up at him before coughing up blood.

"You think I'd die and let you take all the credit for this. If I'm not around you'll tell everybody you beat all these guys yourself. No, I don't think do. I'm going to live just to keep you honest." He said jokingly before coughing again and laying his head back.

"Always with the jokes, you'll make it alright. I'll get you out of here and to a safe place. Then I have to go back out. The war is still going on, and I intend to fight it." Said Wildcat picking up a limp Vigilante and walking away. Not once giving any more thought to the wild beast he had so carelessly thrown away like trash. Also never knowing the healing capabilities of said beast. Nor did he hear the dumpster lid being opened or roar of revenge from Sabertooth inside.

New York City, New York

"Bring fourth the demon-" Jason Blood was caught off by a loud scream that smashed into his body. It cut off the incantation and he was sent flying across his apartment into his book case which then fell on top of him.

"Hurry up Parasite, while he is still down!" Yelled Silver Banshee after delivering the powerful scream.

Parasite ran over and bent down to the fallen book shelf. He saw a hand sticking out and quickly grabbed it. He felt the power course through his veins and heard the yells of pain from the man underneath. He continued to hold on until there was nothing left to drain. He then dragged the unconscious body out beneath the book case and dropped it to the ground. The man moaned as the two super villains looked on.

"Piece of cake, that guy wasn't a challenge at all." Said Parasite smugly.

"Only because we surprised him and stopped him from finishing the incantation. If we hadn't we would have had to deal with the demon Etrigan and the fight would have been far from easy." Replied Silver Banshee.

"Yeah well now he just a regular human, with no demon powers or immortality. Shame we can't keep him alive. I would just love to keep feeding off this guy and live forever." Said Parasite thoughtfully.

"Shame or not it isn't going to happen. These Justice League freaks have the annoying habit of coming back on you if you leave them around to long. Now back up, I am going to finish the job." Said Silver Banshee.

Parasite did so as his teammate opened her mouth. She then let loose a blood shaking scream that shattered the window and even some furniture inside the apartment. The person known as Jason Blood, aka Etrigan the demon, flesh was literally torn of his body by the intense sound waves until their was only bones left. Silver Banshee finally closed her mouth and walked out of the apartment. Parasite looked down at the carnage and had to stop himself from throwing up.

"I don't want your power lady, that is too much even for me." Parasite said before turning and following his teammate out the apartment to continue the war.

In Detroit Steel found himself attacked by the duo Queen Bee and Shark in his home as well. He only survived because another native, John Steward, and Hawkgirl were visiting him. Also the local kids outside saw them coming and yelled their warning. Because of these factors Queen Bee and Shark found themselves of the defensive.

"I'm going to bust that stinger Bee and knock you out of commission." Hawkgirl yelled bring her mace down.

Queen Bee used her insect like speed and managed to back flip away. However she was still too close when Hawkgirl hit the apartment floor and energy from the blow sent her stumbling back on her butt. She cursed and threw several venomous stingers at the approaching Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl simply batted them away with her mace and swooped down upon Queen Bee again.

Queen Bee smiled when Hawkgirl was close enough. Figuring now was her chance she blew out her mind controlling pollen to take over the superhero. Unfortunally she underestimated the power of Hawkgirl mace as its energy dissolved the pollen causing it to be harmless. Before Queen Bee could recover from this mistake the mace crashed into her mouth sending her flying across the room and crashing through a glass table. Her mouth no longer working she was unable to scream in pain from the glass cutting along her body.

She made to stand only to be faced with a mace a few inches from he face.

"You attacked my friend, you shouldn't have done that." Hawkgirl said standing over her fallen opponent.

Queen Bee began to sweat having no idea what to do in this situation. This wasn't how it was suppose to go! Steel was suppose to be alone and out of costume making him easy to kill. Steel actually had been out of costume but nothing else went right. She and Shark had not expected to see two of the founders here and found themselves the prey instead of the predator. Thinking quickly she worked to move her mouth past the pain.

"Don't do it, I have information for you. You think this is the only attack for today, your wrong. There are many more and I can tell you where they are. Just let me go and the information is yours." Queen Bee begged.

Hawkgirl snorted in disgust.

"All of you are alike, no honor at all. Fine, tell me what you know and I will consider letting your worthless hide go. It is obvious that you are no threat to me and mine." Hawkgirl answered with disdain.

Queen Bee was angry at this retort, but smart enough not to show it. She had a chance to escape, she was going to take it.

"Deal, now the first thing you should know-"

"YOU DOUBLE CROSSING BITCH!" Yelled a voice away from them.

Before either woman could turn to see where the voice came from two energy bolts slammed into Bumble Bee's head taking half her face off. A half frown appeared on her face and she dropped to the ground unmoving.

Hawkgirl looked on in horror before turning in the direction the deadly attack had come from. She saw Shark with both his hands glowing with energy pointed in her direction. There was blood running down his face and he seemed to be leaning on his left leg.

"We are not done yet, pay attention!" Yelled Green Lantern behind him.

The Shark turned but he was already too late. A large green fist smashed into his body sending him flying. He then found himself stopped in mid air caught in a green glove. This confused him only for a moment as the green glove turned and slammed him into the hard marble floor. The glove then turned into a fist and held him straight up not allowing him to move a muscle.

"You shouldn't ever turn your back on an opponent. Surly the Legion of Doom taught you that much." Said John Steward calmly floating over to his captive.

The Shark spit blood in Lantern's direction never coming close.

"The Legion of Doom is no more, I am part of something much more powerful now. Not you, your girlfriend, Mr. Irons, or the entire Justice League will stop us. Your days are at an end, it is our time to lead." Said Shark confidently despite his position.

"A long speech from a mutated tiger shark. Don't forget that you were never human, so you can cut this ultimate race bullshit and start spilling some useful information." Said Green lantern unimpressed.

"So would I." Said Steel walking up behind Lantern. He now had on his costume including his giant hammer firmly in his hand.

"You won't get anything out of him. Queen Bee was about to give the whole group up when Shark took off half her face. I checked, she's dead. Probably was before she even hit the ground." Said Hawkgirl coming over to them.

"Good, she was weak, I never liked her anyway. Your girlfriend is right, I will tell you nothing. Only know that by the end of the day both the Avengers and the Justice League will cease to exist." Shark said.

"I don't know who filled your head with such ideas but I have a good idea. Just how exactly did you know me and Hawkgirl were back together? As far as the rest of the world knows I am still going out with Vixen. There are only two groups that know different. One is the Justice League, and the other is Cadmus. It is pretty obvious which of those two groups your information came from." Said Green Lantern letting a smile come to his face.

Shark gulped once before growling and turning his head away.

"I thought so, the Legion of Doom has joined with Cadmus. Guess I shouldn't be too surprised, but I thought even you guys would know better than to join with Cadmus. They want the destruction of all super powered people, that includes you super villains." Said Lantern.

"No, we made a deal with them. We join them and we survive and continue what we do before. We just do in moderation, these terms we can accept." Said Shark knowing it was futile to deny the Legion had joined with Cadmus.

"You actually believe that? You guys are actually as dumb as you look. Cadmus kills about 20 of your members and you still decide to join them? That's insane." Hawkgirl said.

Now it was Shark with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about, you killed our members. It was you founders who killed our teammates. It is because of you that we joined with Cadmus. Only with them can we survive against your kind." Said Shark justifying his actions.

Hawkgirl shook her head in pity.

"Think about it Shark, we have had the chance kill you guys dozens of times and never did it. I personally wouldn't mind ending your worthless lives and would gladly take credit for it. But it is not the Justice League way. Cadmus killed your people, not us." Hawkgirl concluded.

"You lie; you went on television and admitted you did it. Cadmus was the one who transferred our members in jail and allowed them t escape. This is some kind of trick." Shark said desperately.

"No it isn't, and I can prove it. Cadmus told you about my friends here so they obviously told you about the Ultimen. How they were genetic super powered clones designed to follow Cadmus's will." Said Steel.

"Yeah." Replied Shark not sure where this conversation was going.

"Then you also know that blood was taking from the founders during their capture. Now you may be only a fish but even you can do the math. Cadmus has the ability to create clones and they have blood samples from all the founders but one. And if you remember in the massacre there was no evidence of the Martians involvement, only the other six. No to mention that the evidence was so obvious that the real founders would have never left such clues. So tell me Shark, knowing all the facts what does the amount add up to?" Steel asked.

Shark took a moment before his eyes got wide. His mouth then started to move but no words came out.

"Bingo." Said Hawkgirl touching her nose.

Shark's face then turned from surprise to anger.

"Those bastards, they fooled us all. They used us from the very beginning. They had no intention of letting us continue with our criminal activities. I'll make them pay, I'll make them all pay!" He said vehemently.

"Good, now you can tell us their plans and we will be more than happy to help you with your revenge." Said Lantern

Shark was this growling with rage but began to gradually calm. He then turned his head and looked Green Lantern straight in the eye.

"No." Was his simple response.

Before any of the others could say anything Shark continued.

"I don't like the way we were used but it changes nothing. Even if you didn't massacre the others you still are a threat to us. Until the Justice League and Avengers are gone we can never truly be free to do what we want. After both your groups are done then The Legion of Doom will take care of Cadmus and their allies. We will make them regret ever having used us." Said Shark.

"Your making a mistake, Cadmus will never give you the chance to fight back. Your only option if you want to stay alive is to join us and stop them." Explained Steel trying to change his mind.

But Shark only shook his head in disagreement.

"No, and this conversation is over. I have to go and warn the other of Cadmus's betrayal before it is too late." Shark said.

"Sorry, I can't let you go. Your coming to the Watchtower where I'll hand you over to J'onn. I didn't want to do it this way. But you are going to help us whether you want to or not." Said Green Lantern.

"I don't think so." Said Shark before closing his eyes.

Suddenly both Green Lantern and Steel dropped to the ground grabbing their heads n pain. They yelled in what could only be described as horror at unknown images.

"Yes, face your greatest fears and crumble. Don't try t fight it, your mind is no match for mine." Said Shark with his eyes still closed. He was using all his mind power to telepathy instill fear in all those in the room. In fact he was so concentrated that he didn't notice one wasn't screaming in horror at all. Therefore it came as a complete surprise to him when he felt a crack against the back of his head. After that he remembered little else besides darkness before remembering nothing at all.

Hawkgirl held her mace at her side looking down at the fallen villain. She didn't know what the Shark was up too but she knew how to make him stop. He was still alive but wouldn't be able to give them any trouble for a long while. She then noticed Lantern and Steel rising back to their feet and she walked over to help them.

"What happen to you guys? You just went nuts and started yelling like you were in some kind of pain." Asked Hawkgirl with concern.

"I don't know. I was fine one minute, and the next thing I new I felt fear like I never did before. I don't know what I was afraid of but I felt the chills all over my body and it hurt like nothing I had ever felt before." Said Green Lantern.

"Same thing happen to me." Said Steel still shaky on his legs.

"Shark must have been using some kind of mind powers. That would explain why it didn't affect me. Telepaths like J'onn have a hard time breaking through Thanagarain mental barriers without using a lot of force. Since Shark was trying to affect the whole room he couldn't concentrate enough on me to get past my barriers." Said Hawkgirl coming to a conclusion.

"Sound's right to me." Steel said his voice sounding a little stronger.

"Me too, and I'm glad for it. Without you to stop him he would have probably gotten away." Said Lantern increasing the hold on Shark that had lessened earlier.

"No problem, but I think we better contact the Watchtower so they can teleport us. I gave him a pretty good knock and I want J'onn to examine him before any more brain damage sets in." Hawkgirl cautioned.

"Right." Said Steel preparing to contact the Watchtower.

"Don't bother, Watchtower communications are out and the Watchtower is slowly falling out of Justice League control." Said a voice over their calm links.

They were surprised by the interruption but knew instantly who the voice was.

"You want t run that by me again Batman?" Asked Lantern not sure he heard right.

"You heard me, now all of you listen as we have no time to lose. Cadmus has made it move. I along with Superman and J'onn believe this is their end game. As we speak a large number of our members are trapped on the Watchtower with no way to escape. Mr. Terrific is trying to stop the take over but for now all he can do is slow it down. Also across the globe Justice League are being ambushed and attacked. I am trying to coordinate our movements from the bat cave but I have already yet to hear back from some members. The signal may not be able to reach them or they already may be dead." Batman said.

"My God." Said Steel.

"I'm afraid we will have to handle this crisis without him. I am still in contact with other members involved in fights. Since it seems you have been successful in your own that leaves you available to help the others."

"I have no problem with that but we have a problem. We manage to catch one of them, Shark. We had Queen Bee too but when she was about to give up information Shark killed her before I could stop him. What are we suppose to do with him while we are gone help the others." John Steward explained.

"Since he killed his partner to stop her from betraying them I doubt he'll say anything. Since J'onn is on the Watchtower and I have to coordinate our counterattack there is no one available to force the information out of him." Said Batman.

"Hey, what about that Raven girl from the Avengers. Her powers could get the information for us." Suggest Hawkgirl

"The Avengers too are under attack and I can't get in touch with any of them. Just secure him there, Cadmus will assume they succeeded or were killed and won't bother sending any one to find them." Replied Batman.

"Fine, it doesn't look like we have any other choice. Tell us where to go." Lantern said.

"The closest in your area is-"

Suddenly static replaced the signal and Batman's voice was heard no more.

"Damnit what happen, I've completely lost the signal." Ranted Hawkgirl.

"Me too, there must be some kind of interference." Said Steel tapping his communicator.

"Yeah, the Cadmus kinds. It's look like we'll have to find the others some other way. Whatever happen, I hope Batman's okay.

Gothem City, Batcave

"What happen?" Asked Nigthwing standing behind his mentor.

Batman didn't answer for a moment as he pressed several buttons on his computer.

"Something or someone has jammed the signal. I am trying to get it back with little success." Batman finally answered.

"Cadmus." Nightwing said.

"That would be the logical guess. They know my secret identity so it make since that they would attack the home of Bruce Wayne and see if I was there." Batman said still typing in commands unsuccessfully.

"Okay, but how could they know about the batcave underneath. I know you didn't tell them while captured, right?" Nightwing asked to be sure.

"Of course not, but there have been rumors about a batcave for years in the criminal underground. I'm sure Cadmus heard the same rumors and correctly deduced it was near Bruce Wayne's mansion." Batman said.

"Great, well what's the next move? Barbara is on her way here but we'll need more, much more." Nightwing reminded him.

"One thing at a time. First we have to find out where the attack will come from. Then we have to-"

He stopped as the perimeter alarms started to go off in the Batcave.

"The sensors have picked up what they consider to be hostile outside. Switching to field cameras." Batman said.

Now on the large screen their were several camera shots showing the area outside and around the mansion. Batman looked at all the screens but saw no movement besides squirrels. Nightwing said so himself.

"Could the squirrels have set off the alarm?" He asked

"No, they are not large enough or give off enough body heat for the sensors to consider them a threat. There has to be something else, I'm not just seeing it yet." Batman said taking another look at all the screens.

Then before his eyes he finally saw what the sensors did. From the sky came heavily armed soldiers on parachutes landing on the mansion and on the ground. They disregarded the parachutes and charged the mansion at once. From both the roof and the ground windows were shot out to let them inside. Rocket launchers were also used to take out walls. They came in vast numbers letting nothing stand in their way as they yelled their battle cry.

"The mansion itself only has standard protection. Those windows were bullet proof and the walls aligned with lead but the weapons Cadmus gave these men easily went through them. They will rampage the mansion looking for any signs of me." Batman said looking at the interior monitors.

"My god, Alfred is in the wash room! You have to warn him Bruce!" Nightwing yelled in near panic seeing the butler on one of the screens taking out some wet clothes.

An expression appeared on Batman's face that very few had ever seen, fear. He immediately switched on the speakers in the laundry room.

"Alfred, the mansion is under attack, get out of there! Get down to the Batcave immediately." Batman said losing all pretense of being cold.

They could see him look up at the monitors in shock before dropping the chlothes and running for the door.

"No, he won't make it their already down stairs!" Nightwing said with little control.

"Alfred, there almost to you. Stay there and lock the door. We'll get to you as soon as possible." Batman said.

Alfred stopped in his tracks looking up. He then swung the door closed and locked then. He then went to the furthest corner and crouched down making himself look as small as possible.

"I'm going to get him, you stay here and keep an eye on the monitors. I keep the radio with me so you can tell me where everyone is at all times." Batman said getting from his chair and heading for the door.

Nightwing was about to say something when there was a large blast beside one of the cave walls. Rocks flew everywhere in the cave as a large hole appeared in the wall that was not there before. Also a rather large figure came out the hole. He was a he man dressed in brown and red armor including a helmet.

"Sorry, I knocked at the door but nobody answered. So I decided to make my own." Said the large man.

"Who, what the hell are you!" Yelled Nightwing.

"Your death, but you can call me the Juggernaut. We done talking good?" He said before he cracked his knuckles. "Because its time for me to smash your bones into powder." He finished before walking towards them.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will revel more about the Watchtower and you will see how the Avengers are doing.


	33. End Game part 2

Disclamier: I don't own any characters from the DC or Marvel Universe. However there are some original characters and if you steal them I will sue your ass off.

DJCool- Glad you like it. Hope to hear more from you in the future

Lone Wolf blade- Thanks, I will keep it up.

Maid of the Mer- No, I will not kill all the good guys so don't worry.

Crimson Blademaster- I knew Bane broke Batman's back but no the rest of it. So it is a coincidence but thanks for the information. Sorry for the long update.

Annoy-mouse- I'll try, but there are only so many words I can use to start with.

SpartanCommander- That's possible, you will just have to say. The Goblin will show up in the next chapter.

Warrior of winds- Thanks, I hope to continue the good work. Sorry about the spelling but I lost my beta reader and am doing the best I can.

Trickster91- He may or may not live. You will just have to keep reading in order to find out.

Dtitan2006- Possibly, you will just have to keep reading to see. But that is a good guess. Also Thor will be in the sequel and won't be quite as powerful as in the comics. Also any information will be appriacted as all my sources come from cartoons and television shows.

Think that covered everybody. Sorry this Chapter took so long but I have been busy. These chapters do describe graphic scenes so don't say you didn't know. I hope to have the next one out before the end of the month.

"Never heard of you, nor do I care to. I have more important business at the moment so I suggest you stay out of my way and you might not get hurt." Batman dismissively stated before turning back towards the stairs.

The Juggernaut looked at him in confusion for a moment before leaning his head back and letting out loud laughter.

"And to think, Cadmus told me you didn't have a sense of humor. It seems they might not be the know it alls they make themselves out to be." Juggernaut finally responded.

The way in which he worded his response made Batman pause in his accent up the stairs.

"So you are not one of their clones. Nor have I ever seen you with the Legion of Doom or any other super villain group. Just where do you come from?" Batman asked trying to solve the mystery.

"From a place where the heroes are much stronger than you cream puffs. But that isn't important, I am not a very patient man. Too much talking and now I'm board. Its time for us to rumble." Juggernaut said before making his way towards the duo.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Nightwing asked confused while at the same time getting in a defensive position.

"Either that he is from another planet or another dimension, most likely the latter. It seems somebody else may have followed Spiderman and Captain America from their home dimension. There is no telling how any more, although it appears that Cadmus brought him here." Batman answered stepping beside Nightwing.

"Yeah, they told me that the web head was here. I got a score to settle with him. Once I take care of you he is next on my list." Juggernaut said nearly to them.

"Lucky us." Nightwing responded starting forward only to have his shoulder grabbed from behind.

"No time, I take care of him. Alfred is still in danger, you have to go save him. Above all else he must survive, I refuse to lose anymore of my family." Batman said with steel in his voice.

Nightwing opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it when he saw the determination and worry in Bruce's eyes. He was one of the few to know just how much Alfred meant to him. Hell, he meant a lot to al of them. So Nightwing slowly shook his head and ran up the stairway leading to the mansion above.

"How touching, but no body asked me for permission to leave. And I say you aren't going anywhere." Juggernaut yelled jogging forward to grab Nightwing.

Batman suddenly jumped in his path and threw two batarangs at Juggernauts chest. They exploded on contact and the flames engulfed the metal giant shielding him from view.

"Go, he's mind!" Batman commanded.

Nightwing wasted no time responding and ran up the stairs.

"Good luck." He said under his breath.

When the flames cleared and Juggernaut appeared unharmed Batman seemed to have heard him."

"Something tells me I am going to need it." The Dark Night said now with electric brass knuckles on his hands.

"That didn't even scratch the paint job. I hope you can do better than that bat freak, or I won't have any fun beating you to a pulp." Juggernaut said raising his fist before bringing it hard to the ground.

Batman wisely jumped backwards and avoided the hit. The batcave ground wasn't so lucky as it now had a huge dent where Juggernaut had smashed his fist. Batman looked up at him and knew that there was no way he could match this man strength to strength. That would mean he would have to out smart him. He would have to prove to this brute that he wasn't known as the world's greatest detective for nothing. He quickly put on his electrifies brass knuckles and got into a fighting stance.

This time Juggernaut didn't bother to taunt Batman and he simply advanced on him. He raised his large foot and brought it down intending to squash the Dark Knight underneath. Batman dropped and rolled out of the way just as the foott came down. He then jumped up and gave a right jab to Juggernaut's knee. Even with the electricity behind the punches it seem to have no effect. Therefore he barley evaded the same foot kicking out to hit his stomach. However this left him vulnerable from a fist from above and it glanced his shoulder causing him to lose his balance and fall on his back. The blow stung and he temporarily lost feeling in his shoulder. He then noticed a shadow cast over him and look up to see Juggernaut once again trying to stomp him. He rolled out the way again and took out his grappler from his belt. He shot it to the side and swung himself a good distance away just before Juggernaut took another swing at him. He was now atop the bat jet on top of the platform about 15 feet from the ground.

"I didn't expect the mighty Batman to be a coward. I came here for a fight and all you do is throw cheap shots and run." Juggernaut yelled at him.

Batman didn't respond and instead open the hatch of the jet. He then slipped inside and starting turning everything on.

"If you think I am going to let you just fly out of here you're dead wrong." Juggernaut said walking to the platform.

"I have no intention of going anywhere." Batman said knowing that Juggernaut could not hear him.

Once he had the weapons primed he moved the jet so that Juggernaut as now in his sights. He then took careful aim and waited until the computer told him it was ready to fire.

"Let's see just how tough that armor really is." He said to himself.

Once the computer had a locked Batman launched all eight missiles with Juggernaut less than ten feet away. The missiles flew their course and hit the giant giving him no time to react. The explosion was huge and rocked the batcave as well as the jet since it was so close to the explosion. But Batman took no chances and switched over to automatic fire. He than let loose a barrage of armor piercing bullets not stopping until he had emptied every cartridge in his arsenal. Once his weapons were spent he let out a breath and relaxed some in his chair. He continued to watch the big fireball in front of him waiting to see if the man who had invaded his cave had survived such a vicious assault.

Ten seconds pasted and nothing happen. Batman waited another ten and still nothing came from the fire. After the half minute mark he decided that it was over. If he hadn't came out by now then that meant that he wasn't able too. Either dead or unconscious, at this point Batman was willingly to settle for either. Batman slowly climbed out of the jet while testing his arm. It still hurt and that was just from a glancing blow. He knew that if Juggernaut had hit him fully it would have been broken or possible even shattered. This guys power made Bane look like a light weight. He knew that Captain America and killed him but he doubted even the legend could have taken this guy.

Putting those thoughts aside he looked around the Batcave that looked a huge mess. The explosion had caused rocks to fall and the foundation had been cracked not to mention the big fire ball and the other small fires around the batcave. When he had time he would have some serious cleaning up to do. But that would have to wait as Alfred was still in trouble. He had faith in Dick but the odds against him were high and he didn't want to take any chances. With those thoughts Batman jumped off the platform and started to make his way up the stairs and out of the batcave

He suddenly stopped however when he sensed a change in the winds. Batman quickly turned around just in time to see a huge fiery rock coming right at him. Wasting no time he dived down from the stairs just as the rock crashed into them sending small rocks and fires all over the place. Batman hit the ground hard but rolled with the fall. He noticed his cape had caught fire and continued to roll to put it out. Once done he immediately stood up to figure out where the threat had come from. He didn't have to wait long at all.

Out of the fire came the form of Juggernaut. Besides his armor being a little singed he looked unharmed. Also the wide smile on his face added to the idea that he wasn't hurt at all.

"Nice one bats, I didn't have time to even react. Those missiles actually knocked me on my butt. The bullets were annoying and I was kind of pissed off for a while. But I decided to stay in the flames for a while until I cooled down. Get it, flames, cool, it's a joke." Juggernaut said starting to laugh himself.

For Batman's part he said nothing and clenched his fists in anger and frustration.

Eventually Juggernaut stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Ha, they told me you didn't have a sense of humor. But if you could see the expression of your face I doubt even you could hold a straight face. You actually thought you had me didn't you? I told you before this whole thing started that I am invincible. You could drop a nuke on me and I would still survive. The quicker you realize that the easier it will be to accept your defeat. But frankly I hop you keep fighting, I find it amusing and like t play with my food first." Juggernaut finished before once again advancing on Batman.

Batman quickly surveyed the Batcave for anything else he could use against this giant. The Bat Jet was out of weapons but he still had the bat boat and the batmobile. The boat was useless while in the water but he could use the car. But it had no weapons near the strength to do any damage to this monster. But as he looked around maybe it wouldn't have to.

His hands quickly moved to his belt and he activated the batmobile my remote. The ignition immediately started and the car roared to life. Juggernaut heard the noise and turned in that direction.

"First a plane, and now a car? And people call me slow." Juggernaut said raising his fists preparing to crush Batman.

"You are." Batman said before pressing a switch.

The batmobile speed forward right for Juggernaut. He saw it coming and stopped in his tracks. Once the car was close enough he took a step back kicked his right foot forward. The batmobile came to an abrupt stop as the impact crushed its front like it was made out of paper. It hung in mid air for a moment before crashing hard to the ground.

"If that's the best-" Juggernaut began only to stop when he found his legs tangled up in some kind of steel cables. He looked down and saw the cables had actually come from both sides of the car that had just hit him.

"This won't stop me." Juggernaut said starting to kick free in order to break the cables around him.

"I'm not done yet." Batman said before pushing a few more switches on his belt. Suddenly the bat jet came back to life and lifted off the platform. Then fire came out the back as the boosters went into over drive sending the jet straight towards Juggernaut.

Juggernaut was still trying to untangle his legs and didn't hear the jet upon him until the last minute. The jet collided with him head on right into his helmet. Metal met metal and the jet crushed in on itself but then not explode. Juggernaut armor held but the force and the surprise knocked him off balance. That added to the steel cables still around his legs he tripped and started falling backwards. Juggernaut tried to regain his footing while at the same time trying to remove the crushed jet that had somehow melded to his helmet leaving him partially blinded.

"You dirty son of a bitch! As soon as I get this thing off you are so dead!" Juggernaut yelled still pulling the ruined jet off his helmet.

Batman simply looked at him with his usual scowl.

"Too late." He softly said.

Juggernaut didn't hear him as he finally removed the jet from his helmet returning his sight. He began to smile but quickly lost it when his stumbling foot steps felt nothing but air. Juggernaut had no time to ponder this as he fell backwards waving his arms fruitlessly into the dark abyss of the batcave.

"NOOOOOOOO! He screamed in rage and fear as he fell into the darkness with the batmobile falling right behind him with its cables still entangled around his legs.

Batman saw all this and heard Juggernauts screams and simply turned his back. His plan had worked. Using both the batmobile and the Bat jet as diversions he managed to drive Juggernaut to the caves edge before the giant even noticed. Its was a long fall down, but Batman suspected the Juggernaut might still survive the fall. But it would take a long time for him to get out. Now Batman had his chance to help Nightwing save Alfred and get out of here. His home was no longer safe, he would have to leave.

He looked up at the stairs to see they were partially ruined by Juggernaut's attack. He took out his zip cord and shot it at the top of the stairs. He then took to the air and swung upwards toward the top of the stairs. He was both tired and wary from the whole ordeal of today's events. Which is why he probably never heard the swoosh in the air into until was too late. Suddenly in mid air Batman felt a crushing blow knock into his side. He screamed out in pain as the entire left side of his body went numb. He lost the handle of his zip gun and was sent flying to the right. His body bounced off the cave wall and he fell to the ground hard. He lay there for a moment in intense pain as well as confusion.

"How careless of you Batman. You should know more than anyone else to always be aware of your surroundings." A female voice echoed off the batcave.

Batman struggled to move his body but only succeeding in moving his head. It took is eyes a moment to focus but when they did he wished the vision was still blurry.

"Hawkgirl!" He said in confusion. It looked like her but at the same time different. This person had armor on and the mace looked bigger. Not to mention the hair was longer and her wings appeared to be made of steel.

"No, I am far better than the original. Cadmus has created me with ultimate power."

"It figures." Batman replied slowly pushing his body up and managing to get to one knee. He looked to his side and saw burn marks as well as blood. He now knew what had hit him. If not for the protection of his suit the damage could even have been more severe than it already was.

"You can't tell me that you are surprised, not the great detective." She said in mockery.

"No, we suspected eve since your plot to frame us. Shame about us turning it around to make ourselves look good." Batman said letting small smirk get through despite the pain he was still in.

To this the clone of Hawkgirl allowed a tiny frown to grace her face.

"Yes, you founders were more clever than we gave you credit for. Not that it matters, as I'm sure you already know all of you have been targeted for extinction today. Your services are no longer needed in this word. Cadmus will be taking over Earth's safety from now on." She said.

Batman was now back to his feet but still leaning on his side.

"You know we can't let that happen. No matter what you have planned the Justice league will stop you. People better than you have tried to destroy us and they all have failed. Cadmus will be no different." Batman stated confidently.

"Brave words Batman, but we all know they are false. Time is the only thing the Justice League has left, and not much of it."

Batman said nothing and put back on his electric brass knuckles preparing to fight.

"Don't kid yourself, you may have got the better of the giant retard but I am in a different league all together. Something your young protégée found out while I was babysitting the Juggernaut." The clone said.

Batman's eyes widened thinking that somehow she had intercepted Nightwing.

Seeming to read his mid the clone slowly shook her head.

"No, I'm not talking about Nightwing. I will leave his fate to the soldiers. Who I am referring to his counterpart the lovely Batgirl, also known as Barbara Gordon." The clone said with a smile.

Batman clenched his teeth and his vision turned red.

"Yes, I ran into her on her motorcycle. I assume she was on her way here to help you at your request. Now really Bruce, do you think it wise to put children in the mists of such dangers. The poor girl never stood a chance. I would have killed her but she wasn't even worth it. Hopefully you can prove more of a challenge, though I doubt it." The clone said before raising her mace and powering it up.

Batman looked at her with absolute hate and steeped forward.

"I'll make you pay for that you genetic trash." He said with steel in his voice.

"Watch your mouth, and the name is Dark Angel. Remember for the short time you have left." He said before flying downwards preparing her mace to strike.

Batman did the same with his hands raised the electricity coursing through his fists. The two collided and a bright flash lit up the batcave clouding them both from view.

While this was going on under the mansion there was also a lot of activity going on inside. Nightwing had managed to take down three soldiers so far and was in the middle of a battle with another two in the kitchen.

"Where's you boss kid, tell us and we will let you live." Yelled on of the soldiers. Of course this promise sounded hollow since he was still firing after he said it.

Nightwing knew the promise was nothing but crap as well and stay crouched down behind the kitchen counter. Nightwing looked around knowing that he had no time for this. The other soldiers could find Alfred at any moment. He had to get out of here and reach Alfred before they did. He was the like a father to the bat clan, he above all others had to be kept safe at all costs.

With those thoughts in mind Nightwing scooted down some and peeked around the edge of the counter. He quickly pulled his head back just nearly avoiding the bullets the whizzed by where his head just been. But he saw enough to know where they were. One was to the left and the other wide right. On was keeping him pinned while the other tried to sneak around to his blind side. A pretty good strategy of trying to box him in. Luckily his mentor had taught him ways to get around such strategies.

Nightwing took out his own version of a batawang that had a glass dome in the middle. He pressed down on the dome and threw it up in the air. It stuck to the ceiling nothing happen.

The two soldiers looked at it and then each other.

"Guess it was a dud." One of them said before advancing forward.

He was proved wrong as the weapon exploded bathing the entire kitchen in bright light. Both soldiers were blinded and instinctively covered their eyes forgetting about their weapons entirely.

It was at the moment that Nightwing struck. He had covered his eyes and counted down until he knew the light would be no longer blinded. He quickly jumped on the counter top and then jumped forward spreading the small wings under his armpit. He glided right to the first soldier and gave him a solid right cross knocking the man on his back. He then landed on the ground and took two balls at the opposite end of a tight rope. He threw it across the kitchen to the other solider. The soldier was still blinded and didn't see the balls wrap around his body making him drop his gun and fall to the ground completely incapacitated.

Nightwing had no time to saver this as another soldier entered the kitchen and started firing. Nightwing opened the refrigerator door and bent down behind it using it as a shield. It worked as the bullets hit it but did not penetrate. Nightwing remembered to write a thank you note to the refrigerator company for building strong and dependable stuff.

The firing suddenly stopped and the soldier must have figured out his bullets weren't getting through. It was this stoppage that allowed Nightwing to hear the sound of a pin being pulled. Knowing a grenade was soon to follow Nightwing grabbed a plate of left over steak and dived to the side. Now free from the cover of the refrigerator door he saw the solider in the motion of throwing the grenade. But the soldier saw him on the move and hesitated on his next move. This gave Nightwing the opportunity to throw the plate like a weapon in mid dive. The plate smashed into the soldiers wrist and shattered. The soldier dropped the grenade in pain and grabbed his hurt wrist on instinct. An instinct that proved deadly as the grenade landed two feet in front of him. The soldier saw his mistake and began the motion of kicking the grenade away. However it was far too late and the grenade exploded instantly killing him in the process.

Nightwing saw all this and shook his head in disgust. He knew the man and come to kill him and his family. But still he wanted to avoid killing at all cost, it was not his way. However Nightwing was slowly coming to the conclusion that in the war with Cadmus past ideals would have to be put aside in order to survive. He wasn't sure that meant going to the lengths to the Avengers did, but perhaps not far from it. Shaking those thoughts aside he ran out the kitchen heading for the Laundry room. Six soldiers down and god knew how many to go.

Apparently a lot because as soon as he entered the main hall way he saw a half dozen soldiers appear at the top of the stairs.

"Damn, what does Cadmus do, clone these guys!" He mumbled to himself about how troops seem to be everywhere.

However he quickly found out these troops had more than just hand and machine guns. He had time to see smoke at the top of the stairs before he realized a rocket coming right at him. Nightwing then a quick turn and tried to jump away but was cut off by machine gun fire blocking his path. Before he could pick a new direction the rocket hit only a few feet away from him knocking Nightwing high in the air backwards. His propulsion was stopped by a wall and then he slide to the ground. His suit had given him some protection but there were still a few flames along his body as well as in his hair. He moved his aching body to brush the flames from hid head and slowly got to his feet. But he quickly slid back down when a bullet flew through his left knee.

"He's down, use the net." Nightwing heard a voice say.

Still fighting through the pain Nightwing found himself entangled in something. He looked al around himself and saw that he was indeed in some kind of net. Determine to get out he started to fight through even as he felt hands grabbing hold of him. He launched out wildly with punches and kicks and was rewarded a few time by the sounds of grunts of pain. But then Nightwing felt blows coming down on himself. In the net he couldn't put up much of a defense and was forced back to the ground on his injured knee. Still the blows continued to come and Nightwing curled his body to protect his body the best he could.

"Enough, we need him alive to find the bat." Yelled a voice over the others.

Suddenly the beating stopped and Nightwing slowly open his eyes. He knew he had at least one black eye and some bruised bones, maybe even a few broken ones.

"Sit up straight; I want him to look me in the face." Yelled the voice again.

He was slowly sat up but the hands stayed on him stopping him from moving any further. Nightwing looked forward and saw the soldier that appeared to be the leader of these men.

"Now don't nod off on me kid. I got some questions for you and I want some answers. Don't give me any problems and I promise to make this as painless as possible." The leader said with a small smile.

Nightwing just looked at him refusing to speak.

The small smile quickly turned in to a small frown.

"Now don't try giving me the silent treatment. You have already lost, all I have to do is give the word and you're dead. But I won't do that if you help me out. Just give us Batman and you can get out of here. Cadmus just wants the Justice League, and you're not a member. So we don't have interest in you. Just give us your boss and all this can go away."

Silence.

"Alright kid, I'm losing my patience here. We know about your butler and four of my men are just minutes from breaking in the laundry room that he his hiding in."

At this revelation Nightwing's eyes got huge.

"Yeah, I figured that would get your attention. If you won't tell me for your own life than tell me for the sake of his." The leader said with a slight edge in his voice.

Nightwing turned his head side to side trying to come up with a solution. Batman was busy with the iron giant and Bat girl should have been here by now. He was low on options as well as time.

The leader looked at his expressions and let put a breath.

"Have it your way kid. Maybe you be more talkative after the old man is dead. That way you will know just how serious we are. Luke, tell them to break the door down and kill the butler." He said t one of his subordinates.

"NOOOOOO!" Nightwing yelled trying to free himself from the net. He was rewarded with a harsh blow to the head and he saw stars.

The soldier called Luke nodded his head and gave the order over his radio. He waited for a response but got none. So he repeated the order and waited again. Still al he heard was silence over the radio.

"Sir, we appear to have a problem." Luke said.

The leader looked at him indicating for him to continue.

"The men outside the laundry are not answering their radios. I have repeated the message twice and they still do not respond." Luke reported.

"Must be some kind of interference. Contact the others in the mansion to take a look." The leader ordered.

Luke nodded and radioed the rest of their strike team. However he got no response just as before. Luke tried all channels but was met only by silence.

"Sir, I can't reach any of the strike team." Luke said with a trace of fear in his voice.

"Bastard, wherever batman is he must be jamming our communications. Fine, we'll go there ourselves. Pick him up, he going to get a chance to see us kill his butler up close in personal." He ordered.

The soldiers nodded and picked up the prone Nightwing. He was no longer in any condition to offer more than a token protest. Four soldiers carried him along while their leader and Luke walked at the front. It wasn't long before they reached the final hallway leading to the laundry. Once there the soldiers jaws dropped opened at the scene in front of them.

Webs, the entire hallway was covered in webs. Including a huge spider web at the end of the hallway. There also appeared to be two people covered in webs attached to the giant Spider web. Another two was hanging from webs upside down with their mouths, hands, and feet tied by webs. They tried to move and muffles for help could be heard coming from them.

"What in the hell in this!" Yelled the leader in rage and no small amount of fear.

"Welcome to my nest said the spider to the fly." Said a voice somewhere above them.

Before any of the soldiers could turn their heads webs came down from the ceiling and started ripping their guns out their heads. The soldiers panicked and looked up seeing their guns hanging in the air attached to webs. But they saw no one else.

"Hold your ground, whoever this is behind this is trying to scare us. Remember your training and stay focus!" The leader yelled while taking a grenade from his back pocket.

Suddenly one of the soldiers holding Nightwing found his feet taken out from under him and he flipped upside down finding himself being pulled into air. He screamed in fear but it was cut short as whatever dragged him let go and he found himself falling back to earth. He landed head first snapping his neck and dying almost instantly. The other soldiers looked on in shock and held their knifes and grenades ready to defend themselves.

"No, I'm finished with just trying to scare people. No more empty threats from me. From now on it's the real thing." The voice said conversationally.

At this all the soldiers started to tremble and lose some of their resolve. At that exact moment they realized they were the prey. A second after that the true predator striked.

A ran and blue flash came out of nowhere and pouched on one the soldiers feet first sending the man to the ground. A fist then shot out doubling over another soldier forcing him to his knees. The last soldier holding Nightwing let him go and swung out with his knife. But the blade met only air and a second later was knocked out of his hands. The soldier had no time to mourn his knife as he saw a blur and felt a chop block hit his neck. The blow was so powerful as so quick that it knocked the soldier off his feet and collapsed both lungs. The solider on his knees was freed from further pain when a red foot connected with his forehead knocking him unconscious. Now the only ones left standing were Luke and the leader of the assault on Wayne Manor.

The remaining soldiers was still in shock on what they had seen and not seen. The movements had been almost to fast for the human eye but the end result was plain as day. Four heavily armed and heavily trained men were taken in less than ten seconds. They now had a chance to look at the person responsible and saw that he had on red and blue Spandex with a spider on his chest.

"Your Spiderman!" Luke said remembering the bios he and all Cadmus operatives had been given on their enemy. Of course Spiderman was new to the war and there was few information on him.

"Glad you heard of me. Now put your weapons down and kiss the pavement. As you can see I can take you down however I choose. Also besides the ones in my web the rest of your men in the mansion are down as well. Their expressions were similar to yours right before I put them down." Spiderman said in a cruel voice.

"Impossible." The leader outraged.

"Quite possible, and quite true. Now do what I said as I free my friend here." Spiderman said turning his back and pulling the net off of a groggy Nightwing.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me you son of a bitch." The leader said raising his gun preparing to shoot Spiderman in his back.

Spiderman detected the move with his Spider sense but ignored it. A second later there was a shot. Spiderman waited for a moment until he heard a body hit the ground and then finished taking the net off of Nightwing. Helping him up he turned around and saw the soldier who had cursed him face down drowning in his own blood. From what Spiderman could see it appeared to be a bullet to the head. He lifted his eyes and saw Alfred with the smoking gun now aiming it at the only standing soldier in the mansion.

"Nice shot." Spiderman commented knowing the butler had snuck up behind the soldiers while Spiderman was talking to them.

"Thank you sir. Once in the service of one's King and Queen one never forgets what they have learned." Alfred answered keeping the gun trained on the solider.

Luke looked around himself and then down at his dead leader. He then slowly lowered his weapons the ground and raised his naked hands in the air.

"Don't shoot, I give up." Luke said in resignation.

"Smart move." Spiderman said holding up a tired Nightwing.

"I see some hand cuffs in your back pocket. If you would be so kind to put your hands behind your back I can make good use of them." Alfred said.

Luke did what Alfred said and didn't make a move as the hand cuffs were attached to his wrists.

"Good, now lets see how you like it when you can't fight back." Nightwing said. He then lunged at Luke and gave him a uppercut knocking the man on his back. Nightwing wasn't done however and continued to hit the soldier even as he was defenseless on the floor. Neither Spiderman or Alfred attempted to stop him and continued to look on in silence. Eventually Nightwing grew tired of hitting him and stood up from the bloody mess of the man underneath him. He was still alive but his breathing was heavy and slow.

"Feel better now?" Spiderman asked now that he was finished.

"A little, but I wish there was more around to pound. You weren't happen to be bluffing when you said you took out the rest of them were you?" Nightwing asked hopefully.

"Afraid not, I was very thorough. I sorry about the beating you took but this isn't over. Attacks like this are happening everywhere. I have to leave to help. You can come with are go some where and recuperate. The mansion is no longer safe, they will probably send more." Spiderman stated.

"Cadmus is a big organization, but do you really think they have enough people to send a second strike team here?" Nightwing asked.

Spiderman looked at him for a second saying nothing. He then walked over to the soldiers he had taken down and lifted two of them up.

"You may have been in too much a hurry or that beating has hurt your eye sight." Spiderman finally said.

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing asked confused and angry.

"Take a close look at these two, ignore the bruises and the blood." Spiderman simply said.

Nightwing didn't know what he was getting at but did as he was told. He looked pass the injuries to see the men themselves. It was then that his eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

"Their twins." He responded.

"Twins is two, I've seen at least eight people with this same face in the mansion. The rest have been two other faces. So you can see where I am going with this." Spiderman added.

Nightwing rose his eyes from the two identical soldiers and looked Spiderman straight in the face.

"Their clones." He answered quietly.

"Yes, my guess is from the original soldiers that are apart of Cadmus. These recent defeats have most certainly lessen their number. They probably decided to use the blood from the men to simply create more. Now, the numbers game has officially switched in their favor. They can send as many people as they like. Unlike the originals these clones only follow orders, they have no free will of their own. Maintaining their life is secondary to their goals to destroy us." Spiderman finished.

Nightwing felt his head start to hurt trying to take all this information in. Then another intruded pushing away the others.

"We have to get back to the batcave. Batman is still down their fighting some iron giant that cal himself the Juggernaut." Nightwing said.

Spiderman's eyes widened behind his mask.

"Please tell me you did not say Juggernaut. Damn, he's a bad guy from my reality. The guys practically indestructible, he doesn't feel pain." Spiderman said worried.

"I take it you've met in the pass?" Nightwing asked.

"Two or three times, and that was more than enough. Generally he's the X-Men's problem, but once in a while he strays to my neck of the woods. He's strong as hell but really slow, both physically and mentally. I've never taken a direct hit be even the glancing ones hurt like a bitch. A normal person would have their bones broken easily by him." Spiderman explained.

"But you've beaten him?" Nightwing asked hopefully.

"With help, and only after I got that damn helmet off of him. Only mental attacks do real damage and the helmet protects him from it. Going toe to toe with him is an act in pure insanity." Spiderman explained.

"Batman lives on the edge himself. We have to get down their and help him." Nightwing said starting to turn around.

He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"No, we have to get you and Alfred out of here first. As I just explained Cadmus can afford to send more to finish the job."

Nightwing attempted to shake him arm off but the grip remained.

"I can still fight, we have help Batman or he'll be killed." Nightwing countered.

"He'll have help, but not us. I didn't some here alone, Supergirl came with me, it was her idea in the first place. Also when we got here we found someone outside. Unfortunally I don't have time to be polite and the person was Batgirl. She was beaten badly and barely alive. I swung her some distance away while Supergirl angrily flew off into a big hole made in the pavement. Once I had Batgirl secured I continued on my way here. So leaving is not only about helping you but Batgirl as well. Without proper medical attention she won't make it." Spiderman explained.

Nightwing was still for a moment hearing more information. He cursed himself for not being there for her. But he would be there now. He turned and looked at Spiderman.

"You're right let's go. Supergirl is strong and she and Batgirl are close friends. That will give her even more determination to make those responsible pay." Nightwing finally answered.

"Don't worry, there won't be any lack of battles today. Which reminds me, need to reload my web shooters. Making this whole little scene used up a lot of it. But it was worth it for the fear on their faces." Spiderman said as they made their way out.

Back at Avenger Headquarters the battle was already under way. The supervillians were attacking the building shields in an attempt to gain access. So far he shield was holding and they were unable to get through.

"Enough, this isn't working. Your toy tanks and soldiers don't have enough power. Ultimen, front and center. Combine your powers and take that shield out. I have run out of patience and I want to get in there." Omega Red stated with barely controlled rage.

The Ultimen moved forward to follow the order.

"Hey, I am in charge here, not you." Toy Man complained.

In response one of Omega Reds tentacles coiled around one of the Toy Man's tanks and crushed it in seconds. It exploded sending fires throughout the area.

"Any more questions?" Omega Red asked.

Toy Man lowered his head trying to behind his tank.

"No." He said timidly.

"Good, Ultimen, take it down." Omega Red ordered again.

The three groups of Ultimen stepped forward until they were only ten feet from the shield. The Wind Dragons, Downpours, and Juices put their hands forward charging up their individual powers. The Shifters turned into elephants and Longshadows grew to 30 feet tall. First a barrage of ice, electricity, and water slammed into the shield. Then three elephants rammed into the shield over and over again ignoring the pain. Finally the Longshadow's punched and kicked the shield determined to bring it down.

"It won't be long now; soon I will have my revenge." Omega Red said to himself looking on.

Inside Avenger Headquarters the people inside were feeling the assault as well.

"Gear, how much longer will the shield hold?" Captain America said running down a hall.

"Not much longer, shield strength is already down to 35 percent. If they keep this up the shield will collapse in 1 minutes and 14 seconds." Gear answered.

"Alright, we will reach the end of the tunnel in about seconds. Once we come out behind them switch the building to offensive mode. We are going to hit them from both sides in a surprise attack. That is if they don't see us first." Cap said continuing to run.

"What about the other Avengers still inside?" Wonder Woman asked.

"They will remain inside the Watchtower as long as possible. I have no doubt Cadmus will still send people inside. They will only come out if the Watchtower cannon is about to fire or we are losing badly." Cap answered.

"No offense Cap, but just the four of us?" Sunspot asked doubtfully

"When the other Avengers try to reach us and receive static they will become suspicious and head back here. Hopefully in time to be of assistance. Now we'll almost there, everybody get ready." Cap ordered ending all conversation.

They all continued running until they came to an end. Above them was a secret hatch leading to the surface. Once everybody was there Cap put his hand on a lever attached to the wall. He looked at everybody and they gave a nod in confirmation. Cap returned the nod and pulled the lever down. Suddenly the hatch pulled away and sunlight filtered down. The heroes wasted no time and jump out the tunnel coming right behind their attackers.

"It's working, I can see the shield start to falter. It won't be long now." Metallo said preparing for battle. He started to crack a smile when he was suddenly hit by a fire ball and forced to a knee. Before he could even realize what had happen cannons appeared from the Avenger headquarters and starting firing on all of them. Three canons hit a Longshadow at point blank range putting a whole in its stomach. The clone fell from the force and returned to its original size before dying.

"What the hell!" Pyro yelled looking back and forwards trying to see what was going on.

While the villains were still recovering Wonder flew to one of the toy tanks and used her god like strength to lift it over her head. She then threw it in the area where the Ultimen were still attacking the headquarters. The Ultimen had their backs turned and never saw it coming. The tank exploded on impact killing Two downpours, one Juice, and one Wind Dragon. Several others wee injured and fell to the ground.

"Bitch!" Neutron yelled and fired plasma blasts at Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman saw it coming and deflected the blasts using her bracelets.

"We can't fight from two sides. Gentleman Ghost, take a team of Ultimen inside and shut its weapons down." Omega Red Yelled before running to meet his enemy. Specifically he had one enemy in mind.

Gentlemen Ghost wasted no time questioning the order and ran forward ordering a Ultimen team to follow him in. Lasers shot at his but went through his transparent body. He eventually reached the door and ran right through it since the shield was no longer there. He then removed a device Cadmus had given him and attached it to one of the walls. He pressed a button and the device sent an electric shock through the entire building that was actually a computer virus. In seconds it did its work and the weapons outside shut down. Gentlemen Ghost then opened the door and motioned the Ulitmen to follow him. The system would reboot soon and they had to reach the control room to stop it for good.

"Damn, the headquarters has been infected with a virus. It will take some time before the systems come back on line." Gear yelled over the fight.

"Let the Avengers inside worry about that, we have our hands full out here." Cap yelled deflecting a lighting bolt with his shield.

"Yes, such as the matter of revenge." A voice called out.

Just then Gear was knocked aside by a antimantium tentacle sending him to the ground hard.

"I got him." Pyro yelled seeing the easy prey. Fire shot from his hands and took the form of a huge Dragon. The dragon then opened its large mouth and descended on the fallen Gear.

"Backpack, Ice beam!" Gear yelled to his partner.

The four leg machine opened a launch bay at its mouth and a blue ray shot out right at the dragon. Ice and fire meant fighting for leverage over the other. The fire seemed to be winner and the dragons mouth came that much closer to its target.

"Gear!" Cap yelled beginning to run over to help.

"No, your fight is with me." The voice from earlier yelled. A tentacle swiped at Cap feet tripping him up. Cap rolled with the fall and jumped right back up his shield raised ready to throw. He hesitated once he saw who is opponent was.

"It can't be." Cap said to himself.

"But it is, I am Omega Red. The creation that you and my former comrades locked away beneath ice because you feared my power." Omega Red said.

Cap shook off his surprise and had to answer that claim.

"You gave us no choice. Russia created you as a weapon to help them in the war just as the America created me. But you turned on them to join that mad man." Cap countered.

"Because they were weak, the Red Skull represented strength. He understood that the strong should rule while the lesser beings should follow and obey. He was not mad, he was a visionary. The Russians and the Americans were just too blind to see his pure genusis." Omega Red explained with awe in his voice.

"There is no bother in talking to you, your mind is made up. But I know I did the right thing. The Russians asked for our help and I assisted them in burying you in ice where you could do no more harm. Later on the Red Skull and his cruelty were put to an end. I regret nothing I did, nothing you say or do will ever change that." Cap responded.

"Yes, I was told the Red Skull was stopped shortly after I was rescued from a submarine. My rescuer too was alive during that period and agrees with your views of the Red Skull. He is a fool, but for the moment a means to an end and I will continue to pretend to obey him. At least I have the satisfaction facing you. I will return the favor you did to me. As well as avenge the great man you destroyed. I will hold you accountable for you actions Captain America, and you will come to regret all you have done. That is, for that short time you have left to live." Omega Red finished.

He then used each tentacles coming from both wrists to slash as the ground like whips and made his way forward.

For Captain America's part be blocked out all the sounds of battle around him and concentrated on his one opponent. He knew Omega Red was strong and Cap had help last time. The rest of the Avengers were busy and he would have to do this alone. So be it, neither Cadmus or Omega would win this day! With that in mind he raised his shield and ran to meet his opponent head on.

Far above them the ten Cadmus space units had reached the atmosphere and became temporarily visible as the fire surrounded them.

"You've got to be kidding me, the scanners are picking up what!" Mr. Terrific asked in disbelieve.

"The Watchtower scanners have picked up 10 unidentified crafts exiting the Earth and heading towards space. Each crafts seems to be .6 kilometers longs and 16 tons in mass." Answered one of the techs.

"Why were we unable to detect them before now?" Mr. Terrific asked.

"Unknown, it could be the virus or some kind of stealth technology we are unaware of. Either way… wait I lost them. They have left the planet's atmosphere and are no longer visible on our scanners." The tech answered with worry.

Mr. Terrific shared that worry and shook his head.

"Great, crafts about half a mile long and weighing as much as small building are coming up it. And judging by the trajectory I am seeing here they are heading in our direction. It looks like Cadmus is going all out to destroy us." Mr. Terrific said to himself.

"It could be somebody else who is coming to help us sir." One of the young techs said. All the others on the bridge gave him a funny look and the young tech lowered his head. "Or not."

"Damnit, how much longer until the cannon is in position to hit the Avenger Headquarters? At least they will probably hold off on destroying us until the cannon fires.

"Eight minutes and thirteen seconds sir until the cannon is in position." Came an answer.

"Alright, I contact the League and tell them we are expecting company. Perhaps they can get through to the Avengers again to warn them how much time they have left. While I'm doing that keep trying to find a way around that virus. If you can't get control of the cannon at least get control of the shield. When those crafts get here I don't want to make it too easy for them to destroy us." Mr. Terrific ordered.

Back on Earth Batman was on the floor against the wall holding his right hand. It was bloody and somewhat mangled as he tried to move them. He had used his electric brass knuckles and went head on with Dark Angels mace. Batman knew the power of Hawkgirl's mace and thought his brass knuckles electricity would cancel the maces electricity putting them on a similar scale. But he had been wrong. This clones mace was more powerful than Hawkgirl's. When the two weapons had met he lost and was sent flying backwards in the air. His hand was practically ruined and he couldn't move his fingers without extreme pain.

"Not very smart Batman, I expected more from the worlds greatest detective. All of you are proving to be very disappointing. I mean it only took five of us to take out half the Legion of Doom in less than ten minutes. Something your entire Justice League has been unable to do for years. It is no wonder we were created. You are too weak to lead this world in the proper direction." Dark Angel explained to him.

"Just what direction does Cadmus have in mind?" Batman asked to stall for time as he thought of his next move.

"To become stronger of course. There are still other races out there that are a threat to this planet. The Justice League and the military have proved to be insufficient in the past to stand up to these threats. It is time for something new, us." Dark Angel answered.

"You realize there is nothing new about any of us. You are just altered copies of those that came before you. There is nothing original about your existence. You come from a tube, you are not truly alive." Batman countered while discreetly looking around the cave for something he could use.

Dark Angel smiled knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Nice try Batman, but I'm not getting into a debate with you about this. I know you really don't care what I think, you are just stalling for time to try and find a way to gain the upper hand. It won't happen, no one will come to your aid this time." Dark Angel said lifting the mace from her side.

Something then plowed into her from behind and she found herself colliding with the far. wall. Dark Angel was taken completely off guard and before she knew it she was turned around. Something hit her face and then a force hit her stomach. Fighting past the pain an on instinct she swung her mace wildly and felt it hit something. Dark Angel looked up and saw Supergirl flying back. Then she stopped herself in mid air and looked back at Dark Angel with pure hate.

"You hurt Batgirl, I'll make sure you feel the same pain you inflicted on her." She said with venom.

Batman heard this and fought to stand to hear more.

"Stay down Batman, this bitch is mind." Supergirl said never taking her eyes off Dark Angel.

"Besides Batman, you have your own problems." A voice said behind them.

Batman looked in the voice of the direction and saw Juggernaut climbing over the casum edge and standing back up on the ground.

"Nobody makes a fool out of Juggernaut and gets away with it." The giant raged while cracking his large fists.

Batman finally got to his feet and saw Supergirl hnd never wavered her attention from Dark Angel. He knew her and Barbera were best friends and seeing her beaten like that must have driven her over. He knew she would kill Dark Angel if possible. For once Batman wasn't going to give a speech or not killing. Looking back at Juggernaut he finally decided that in this war all the rules had changed. As he raised his one good arm to fight he remembered Dark Angel saying how things had to change. Well in this instance she was right. As Batman moved forward to fight once again for maybe the last time his course of action became very clear. Being a hero was no long enough. No, he would have to become something more, a killer.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed it and hope to have the next chapter out soon.


	34. End Game Part 3

Disclamier: Do not own any characters from the DC or Marvel Universe.

Sorry its been almost three months but my computer had problems and real life got in the way. But I am commited to finish this story and starting a sequel soon. Now to the reviews.

Dittan2006: As far as Batman incapable of killing the sad truth is that we all are. The Justice League is being prosecuted to an extent that sudden measures have to be made. But don't worry I will still maintain the indenity of Batman if not improve upon it some as will be discussed in this chapter. The J'onn clone is strong but so is the others. It not always the power that have but how they use them. Supergirl and Superman actually have no defense against magic so it is a weakness. As you said where magic is concern they can fight it no better than a ordinary human.

SpartanCommander: The production of the clones will be explained in this chapter. Wloverine and X-23's bones may be near indestructible but an explosion around their neck would still destroy their heads killing them. Juggernant doesn't have a collar. He is being kept in line by the Thangarain metal that counterattacks the magic that activates the mutant gene in him.

PrestessHelene: Thanks, it is hard to combine all these charcters into one story that makes sense. I don't think I will bring anyone else over but those are all good ideas.

Ed.Winslow: Thank you and I do plan to continue it. As for your questions I will answer them the best I can without giving the story away

-The Brotherhood see's the Justice League as an obstacle to get what they want. Which is for Cadmus to aid them inn their own dimesion so mutants can rule the planet.

-Magneto always want control so you can come to an answer yourself knowing that.

-The brotherhood by itself would be no challenge for the Justice League. Like most bad guy groupsthey lack cooperation and trust to utimitealy be a team. But joined with Cadmus and the leftovers of the Legion of Doom, now that's a different story all together.

DJCool- Thank you and I will continue the story. As far as the best crossover ever that may be a stretch but thanks for stroking my ego. As far as the rest you will have to keep reading to find out.

Z Hero- I had him say that basically so Batman could figure out he came from Spiderman's dimension. I like both Marvel and DC equally, sorry for the confusion.

Dou- Sorry for the delay but I explained why above. I will do better in the future.

Cass of the east- Glad you like it and a Merry Christmas to you as well.

Alright that's everybody, now on to the story.

"It looks like the Justice League and the Avengers are giving you more trouble than your computer brain thought. You have managed to kill a few but they have taken some of yours as well. I thought this End Game was foolish anyway. Cadmus forces are spread out to thin to mount such a global assault world wide." Said Colonel Adams. He as well as the rest of the Cadmus council were being shown images of the fights across the world. Through bio implants in the clones they witnessed Spiderman defeat the Cadmus soldiers and save Nightwing. They also saw the standoff between Dark Angel and Supergirl. The other image showed the attack on Avenger headquarters at a stale mate.

"Your analysis of the situation is incorrect Mr. Adams. Like all humans you do not consider all variables in an equation. Only 1 hours, 26 minutes, and 14 seconds have passed since I ordered the attack. At this point six Justice League members are dead and another eight wounded. Also do not forget the large number trapped on the Watchtower that is in my complete control. Once the cannon destroys the Avenger Headquarters and the area around it the space units will attack causing the destruction of the Watchtower and of those within its walls. After which time the space units will return to Earth and join in the assault of the remaining Justice League and Avenger members. The percentage of the success for this plan is 88.7 percent." Brainiac explained.

"But as you yourself have admitted human achievement can not be measured by numbers. You have depended on numbers on the past and always faced defeat. How can you be so sure this time will be any different?" Asked Kevin Russo.

"You are correct Mr. Russo, you at least seem to have more of a degree of intelligence than the rest of your short sighted species."

"Thank you."

"However you are still only human and therefore incapable of knowing all I do. I was not alone this time, I allowed Cadmus free will for the most part for this experiment. I only added my own input to improve upon the plan. Predictably you did not see all angles and left yourself open for a counter strike." Brainiac.

"This is madness; you'll all acting like all this is natural. In case any of you have forgotten there is a war going on. The world's leaders are gone leaving all military sources crippled. The clones and the people we got from the other dimension are showing no disregard for others during their attacks. We accepted that some innocents would be lost but this is over the line. We have to stop talking and do something. We are responsible for what is going on." Samantha Fields said in near hysteria.

"There is nothing you can do. My master now has complete control of Cadmus and its operations. You are now merely observers given the rare opportunity to see his genusis in action." Responded Amanda Waller.

"If it wouldn't be too hard would you mind shutting your puppet off Brainiac. She's getting on my nerves even more than she usually does." Complained Adams.

"Your misplaced humor only further shows your fear of no longer being in control. I have noticed that this fear is common among the human race. You all try so hard to be in control. Everyone once to be their own boss. This fear is the main reason for so much crime and chaos in your society." Brainiac answered.

"What do you mean?" Kevin Russo asked interested despite the current situation.

"So as not to overwork your simple minds I will give examples that you are able to comprehend. For instance a husband beats his wife and kids so they remain submissive to him and do what he says, control. Gangs form to rebel against the laws and rules society has made to create their own, control. Miltary's and armed forces are created to enforce such laws and make sure they are obeyed. If they are not obeyed people are thrown in jail or punished in some way to put them back in line, control. Wars start because humanity wants control over everything and convinces itself that they are right no matter what, control. Cadmus itself is an example of the last. You convinced yourself's that the Justice League and other super powers would take over the world and make it their own like the other dimension. Of course the chance of this happening is only 3.5 percent. But even without my brain you knew that. You only feared some one else having this power over you. You can blame this on me if you wish but it was you who started Cadmus with this false premise of protecting the planet. As you can see you have done the opposite. This world is no longer under the control of humanity, it is now under the control of me, Brainiac." He finished.

"You haven't one yet you egotistical toaster. The Justice League and the Avengers still have a chance to defeat you." Adams said defiantly.

"Your tone indicates more desperation that actual determination. You yourself do not believe your own words." The egotistical toaster responded.

"I have another question. How were you able to create so many clones? Cadmus hasn't nearly collected the amount of genetic material you would need for them all. Where did you get t from?"" Asked Kevin Russo.

There was a pause as the image of Brainiac seemed to be deep in thought.

"As the battle is proceeding as expected I will answer that question. The answer is quite simple really, I used the dark heart."

Their were gasps throughout the room.

"You can't be serious, we determined that such technology was too dangerous to use. Those who created the technology ended up destroying themselves!!" Ms. Fields yelled in horror.

"Correct, they were destroyed by their own creation. As you would have been if you had chosen to use it. The difference is neither of you knew how to properly control the technology. You lacked the knowledge, I do not. It was a simple matter of using the genetic material Cadmus had already obtained and replicating repeatedly. This way the clones will live for months instead of hours they would have before. Once they break down I will simply create more to replace them." Brainiac continued

"But if that's true, why didn't you create more clones of the founders? They are by far stronger than the rest." Kevin said confused.

"Because they are stronger than the rest. The creators of the Dark Heart made the mistake of replicating more than they were able to handle. Even with my vast knowledge of the brain there is no way to be absolutely certain that I would be able to maintain control over them. The soldiers and the Ultimen are no problem, I can handle them. However can you image an army of Superman's, Wonder Woman's, Green Lantern's, and the other founders? If they ever revolted they could be a match even against my power. I do not share the human emotion of arrogance and therefore will not take unnecessary risks."

"It seems you have learned the emotion of concern, if not fear." Adams commented.

"I fear nothing, but concern can be a useful tool." Was the response.

"I would also like to know where you have been replicating these things. The Dark Heart pieces were supposed to be sealed in the Cadmus vaults deep underground. They should have been buried when we self destructed the base." Adams continued.

"The answer is obvious; I had the pieces moved to another location. Only Amanda Waller was aware of the transfer and she was instructed not to tell the other council members. The location is guarded and maintained by robots under my direct control. At the moment I have fifty thousand cloned soldiers stationed in the base awaiting my command. As soon as the Justice League and the Avengers are eliminated I will give them the order to secure this planet in my name. With the super heroes gone and the planetary leaders with them the governments of the Earth will be unable to stop me. This plan cannot fail." Brainaic finished.

"You seem to have the super villain dialogue down. But whether everything goes as you've said has yet to be seen. There are always unknowns." Adams said somewhat cryptically.

The face of Brainaic on the screen seem to turn and look directly at him.

"By unknowns I take it you are referring to undercover assignment here in Cadmus. The one the vice president himself personally authorized without the President's knowledge."

At this announcement Adams eyes widened and his mouth opened wide.

"I have been aware for some time of the cryptic transmissions you have been sending to a Navy Carrier just off the west cost. Your communications were clever and would have fooled any human detection. But I am not human and recognized the transmission immediately. I have blocked out all transmissions from this room except my own. You will not be receiving any assistance from those awaiting your next communication." Brainiac stated as a fact.

The other council members looked to Adams in shock at this new information.

"Is it true?" Kevin Russo finally asked what the rest of them were thinking.

Colonel Adams said nothing for a moment. He then slowly regained his composure and looked at every one in the room.

"Yes it is. The Secretary of State was not as careful as he thought he was. To many funds wee missing that could not be accounted for. The Vice President noticed this and put it upon himself to investigate. Through source he eventually found out about Cadmus. It was actually pretty easy once he started looking. Too many people in armed forces were being moved with falsified orders. Still the Vice President did not bring this to the President's attention. He saw that Cadmus may be valid in keeping an eye on the Justice League and knew the President was behind the superheroes a hundred percent. So he created a small military group and arranged for me to be the General's second in command. I was to view the situation from the inside and determine if Cadmus should be allowed to continue or be shut down. It took a while but I came to a conclusion a few days ago. The Justice League has the possibility to became dangerous. However Cadmus is dangerous and should be stopped. I was preparing an assault for tomorrow." Adams finished.

"An assault that will never happen. By tomorrow Cadmus will be far too powerful to stop." Brainiac said.

"Not so fast, in case you didn't know I still do daily check ins. If they don't hear from me they will start the assault anyway. We know where most of the Cadmus facilities are and the damage will be significant to stop further plans." Adams said with a sneer.

"Actually I am well aware of this. I changed my voice to copy your on and told them all was well and to continue to stand by for further orders. As you can see I have accounted for every variable. There is only a 3.5 percent chance of failure. To further those odds I will have Dark Angel leave the batcave. Although she is capable of defeating Supergirl I do not want her to substain injuries when they can be avoided. The Juggernaut is a pawn and capable of holding his own against his two opponents."

"NO, you must not kill Batman. He is my one true love!!" Tailia screamed rising from her seat.

"Emotions are illogical" Was Brainiac's only response before seeming to concentrate on something.

Talia continue to scream in rage and ran to the door. He banged on it and yelled continuously to be let out. Colonel Adams moved forward to restrain her when a gunshot echoed through the room. Suddenly blood splattered from the back of Talia's head and her hands fell to her sides. Talia then slowly turned around looking at all those around her with eyes wide open. She did fell backwards against the door and slid to the ground. Her chest rose and fell a few times before it stopped all together. Her body remained limp and her eyes remained open seeing nothing. Gasps were heard throughout the room as the council came to the proper conclusion. Talia, the Queen of all terrorists, was dead.

Colonel Adams finally got his feet moving and rushed to her side. He bent down and checked her already knowing she was long gone. He shook his head before turning back around and looking at the source of this latest death.

"Why?" He asked.

Amanda Waller still held the smoking gun in the same direction. She slowly lowered her arms putting the gun at her side.

"My master is concentrating on his present task. He does not need to be distracted by the hysterical rantings of a mad woman." She answered.

Then an evil smile came to her once expressionless face.

"Besides, didn't she say she would rather die then live without her beloved? Since Batman is minutes away from being killed I granted her request. If she could she would thank me." She finished.

"Aren't you forgetting about the Lazarus pit, she can still be resurrected." Adams reminded her.

"Only if it is done within 24 hours, which will not happen." Amanda said waving her hands dismissively.

"Damn you, can't you see you have doomed us all?!!" Adams yelled starting to lose his composure.

"Don't waste your breath Colonel. She nothing but a mouth piece for Brainiac now. Not to mention I have been evaluated the situation myself. Brainiac is right, the odds are stacked clearly in his favor. Nothing short of a miracle will stop him now." Kevin Russo said dejectively.

"My God, what have we done?" Samantha Fields said to herself realizing they had doomed the world they had come together to protect.

None answered as they realized the same thing. There only hope was for those to succeed that they had tried so hard to destroy. The irony was lost on no one.

Back in the batcave Dark Angel was receiving from her true master to leave and let Juggernaut handle the two superheroes. She was not pleased about leaving a fight but did not hesitate to obey her masters will. She looked up at the blond hero and sneered at her.

"Count yourself lucky Supergirl. I have others matters to attend to and don't have the time to bash your pretty little head in. But don't despair, I leave you in the capable hands of the Juggernaut." Dark Angel told her.

"No way bitch, your fight is with me!! I'm going to make you pay for hurting Batgirl." Supergirl said with uncontrolled anger.

Dark Angel laughed at these words.

"Not in your dreams Jr. You talk tough, be know you are just a cheap knock off of Superman. He is the real hero, the Justice League only took you in for pity." Dark Angel said.

Supergirl saw nothing but red and raised her fists to attacks. But before she could charge Dark Angel swung her mace sending out a electric wave in the Batcave ceiling. The force rocked the cave and several big rocks began to fall.

"If you survive today look me up. I will be more than glad to end your life personally." Dark Angel yelled before flying through the hole Juggernaut had created for his entrance.

Supergirl cursed her and tired to follow but the falling rocks blocked her path and slowed her down. She mashed them away but was further delayed when the dust got in her eyes and she had to clear it away. Finally the debris was out of the way but Dark Angel was long gone. Supergirl tightened her fists in anger and was going to attempt to still find her when she heard a sinister laugh of enjoyment. She looked down and saw the horror that was happening on the ground. Juggernaut had Batman in a bear hug and seemed to be literally squeezing the life out of him. Acting on pure instinct Supergirl forgot about chasing Dark Angel and flew down to help Batman.

"I told you to scream Batman. I can hear your bones cracking but I want to hear your mouth moving to. I want to hear you beg for mercy. Let me here it." Juggernaut said.

Batman said nothing and continued to hold the giants stare even as felt his body tearing apart from the inside.

"Ha, its no fun if you don't say anything. Fine, I'll stop playing around and end it now. Then I can go find someone worth my time." Juggernaut said beginning to double the pressure.

"How about me?" Asked a voice from above.

Juggernaut looked up only to meet two fists plowing into his face. He stumbled back from the force but managed to keep Batman in the hold. However that didn't last long as a powerful kick collided with his head sending him spinning. He dropped Batman in his daze and fought to regain his balance.

"Let's see how you like to be knocked around!" Supergirl yelled at him.

Juggernaut saw her coming at him this time and threw out a right back hand to knock her away. But she was much too fast and flew over his back hand and connected with several punches to his gut. Even with his formidable strength he felt those blows and actually let out gasps of breath.

"You bitch!!" He yelled linking his hands together and bringing them down with all the power he had.

Supergirl was once again too fast and flew between Juggernauts legs and he only succeeded in causing more damage to the Batcave floor. Supergirl then grabbed on to his left leg and pulled it out from under him. She then flew in the air still holding him by the leg while we waved his body now upside down.

"Put me down!!" He yelled. He had never been in a position like this and was completely unable to counter attack.

"Not yet, since Dark Angel left I will have to take out all my anger on you." Supergirl said.

She then stared to spin in circles causing a small tornado to form. She then flew to the nearest wall and slammed Juggernaut into it. The giant yelled in surprise and in a small amount of pain. But Supergirl was far from done and continued to move around the Batvcave slamming Juggernaut into the hard rock walls over and over again.

Back on the ground Batman saw this and a small smile came to his face. He knew his cave was being destroyed but couldn't make himself care. The man that had all but crippled him was getting a piece of his own medicine. His thoughts soon moved to Alfred and he started to crawl his way to the stairs. Until his family was safe he refused to stop. Then he heard his communicator go off and tapped his ear to see who was contacting him. Not even realizing that the signals had been jammed before.

"Batman, its Nigthwing, do you read?" Came the voice.

Batman let out a relieved breath before he responded.

"Batman here, what's your status?" He asked.

"Invaders in the mansion have been subdued and Alfred is safe. I also have Batgirl and am taking her to the hospital. Injuries are bad but she will survive." Nightwing responded with a tired voice.

Batman fought to control tears at hearing this news.

"Good work Nightwing."

"I wish I could take all the credit but I had help. If it wasn't for Spiderman we would have never made it. He also told me Supergirl was heading you way, is she there?"

"Yes, she currently wiping the floor with the Juggernaut. Dark Angel, Hawk girls clone, was here earlier but left. Did you see her come your way?"

"No, we must have just missed her." There was a pause on the line "Spiderman is glad to hear about Supergirl taking care of Juggernaut. Apparently he tangled with the guy before and it usually takes an army to beat him."

"I softened him up for her." Batman joked badly trying to ignore the pain of his broken body.

A soft laugh was his response before it turned into hacked coughs.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked with concern.

"Those Cadmus soldiers did a number on me. Not to mention the bullet they put in my leg. But I'll be fine. Spiderman wants you guys to get out of there as fast as possible. He discovered that the soldiers are clones too and Cadmus might send more since their first wave failed." Nightwing explained.

Not by much Batman thought to himself.

"I see his reasoning, alright I'll tell Supergirl we have to go. Right after I finish destroying all the data in the Bat computer and any trace of Justice League material."

"You don't mean-

"Yes, I going to self destruct the batcave. It will destroy everything including the mansion above." Batman said in a grave voice.

"But, our home-" Nightwing began.

"This place is just a building. Our home is wherever we are together, Always remember that." Batman cut him off in a stern voice.

There silence for a while.

"I understand." Said a strangled voice before the connection was cut.

Batman looked over his shoulder to reaffirm Supergirl was still in control on the fight. Once he was satisfied she was he made his crawl to his computer. Because of the severe injuries the 20 foot distance felt like miles. But not once did he complain or stop. He knew what had to be done. There were far to many things on his computer that would be dangerous to the Justice League if it was to fall in the wrong hands. Finally he reached the computer and his chair. He grabbed onto the chair and lifted himself up. He coughed blood but he refused to stop. He then sat in his chair and let out hard laberous breaths. He looked down at his computer and with his one good hand began to type in the code for self destruct. Once it was done the only thing that was left was to put how much time and the final password. He typed in five minutes.

"Self-destruct system activated, currently for five minutes. Enter password to begin countdown." Said the computer voice echoing throughout the cave.

At this Supergirl stopped throwing Juggernaut around like a rag doll and looked to the computer.

"Batman, what are you doing?" She asked in confusion.

Batman said nothing and entered the final password: CRIME ALLEY.

"Password accepted, countdown will now begin. All personal please leave area now." Said the computer voice.

With that done Batman turned his chair around and looked to Supergirl. For the first time she saw how bad he looked and her mouth dropped in surprise and horror. Anger once again taking control of her she slammed Juggernauts body into the ground and then tossed him behind her into the abyss he had climbed out of just minutes ago.

"DAMMIT, NOT AGAIN!!" Juggernaut yelled falling helplessly down the casum for a second time.

Supergirl ignored him and flew to Batman in a hurry. She then landed beside him and cradled his ruined hand in her own.

"My God, I had no idea they did all this to you." She said with sympthany.

"I've suffered worse, but that doesn't matter now. Nightwing told me he escaped with Alfred thanks to your friend Spiderman. He also said they found Barbara and would get her to the hospital in time." Batman said.

At this news tears started to go down Supergirl's eyes.

"But he also told me that the soldiers who attacked are clones. That there is a good chance Cadmus will send more. We have to get out of here." He commanded in a strained voice.

"Okay, but why-

"Because my computer contains too much data about the Justice League. If Cadmus got a hold of it the damage would be considerable." He cut her off.

"But in your hands the information safe. What, is it like everyone's weakness and where they live, hobbies? God you are paranoid. You don't trust anybody, you think everyone will turn on you." Supergirl said starting to get angry.

"Kara" He warned.

"No dammit, you had your say now its my turn. Why did you even joined the Justice League? Was it just so you could keep tabs on everyone? Did you just want to make sure nobody smarter than you came along? I mean you give all these lectures on how we are all so naïve and yet you don't know what friendship. Yeah your parents died, you got issues. But hell, I lost my parents and my entire planet. If anyone deserves to be an asshole around here it is me. I mean if you don't even trust any of else why are you asking for my help now. Do you want to die, is that it. Just say the word and I'll leave you here. It will break Babara's heart and the other kids you took in but why should you care. You the Dark Knight, the man with no emotions." Supergirl went on.

Through all this Batman said nothing. Then a small tear fell from his right eye. Whether it was from mental or physical pain he did not know.

"So choose Bruce, live or die. Come with me and trust or stay here and be alone. You got three minutes left so you better hurry and make up your mind." She finshed.

Batman looked her straight in the eye and said nothing. Finally Batman disappeared and the eyes of Bruce Wayne replaced them. Then in a voice he hadn't used since he was a child he answered.

"I want to live." He said.

Kara held his gaze for a moment before nodding and picked him up in her strong arms.

"Wise choice, and don't worry, No one will ever know about this conversation but us." She said kindly.

The Dark Knight simply turned his head and nodded. It was hard letting go over the control of his emotions after so many years. He wasn't sure how he would handle now. But he realized for once he wouldn't have to go through it alone. He had friends, people he could trust. Perhaps with that Bruce Wayne would stop being the mask and become reality.

Above the Earth and inside the Watchtower chaos was still running rampant. Somehow the interior defenses had been taken over by the virus and were attacking the Justice League members as if they were intruders. Shinning Knight was currently deflecting lasers from the wall cannons with his shield. The president of Russia was bending down behind him.

"Can you not turn them off?" The President of Russia asked.

"No, something has taken over the Watchtower. Mr. Terrific and the techs are doing all they can to stop it. Just stay behind me and you'll be safe." Shinning Knight answered.

"Mr. President, we must leave here at once. Without you our country will become unstable and evolve back to the cold war days." One of his advisors said.

"Don't be so dramatic Cercee, the country will hold itself together until my return. But I fear that others may take my disappearance as a invitation and invade the country I have tried so hard to rebuild." The president of Russia said with some concern.

"We will get you back as well as the others as soon as possible." Shinning Knight said felling the force of the lasers against his shield.

Suddenly a screeching noise was heard and several explosions followed it. It wasn't until a few seconds that Shinning Knight noticed the lasers were no longer firing.

"Its clear Shinning Knight." Said the voice of Captain Atom.

Shinning Knight slowly rose and in fact saw that his teammate was telling the truth. All the wall cannons had been destroyed.

"Me and Black Canary took them out. Sorry for taking so long but some of the sections of the Watchtower have been locked down. Many Justice League members are trapped in their rooms as well as other places. Superman and Captain Marvel are trying to free them as we speak. J'onn and Flash are still trying to find a way out of here." Captain Atom told the others.

"But I thought the Martain hand the ability t become transparent. Can't he simply go through the Watchtower?" The president of the United States asked.

"Yes, but the rest of us would still be trapped in here. He is looking for a way for all of us to escape." Black Canary said with some scorn.

The president had the decency to looked ashamed.

"I apologize, I din't mean to apply-

Black Canary waved off his apology.

"No, I'm sorry, I know you didn't mean offense. This whole situation has everyone on edge. Cadmus has sure screwed us this time." Black Canary continued.

"Cadmus?" Asked most of the people in the transporter room.

The Justice League members exchanged glances before finally nodding to each other. Captain Atom stepped forward and cleared his throat to get the world's leaders attention.

"Yes, Cadmus is the reason all of you are here today. They somehow got control of the Watchtower and transported you all here."

"For what purpose, and just who are they." Asked the Prime Minister of England.

"We are unsure of the reasons but believe they did so in order to make each nation unstable. So as such for a take over with little resistance. As far as who are they. They are an organization created to destroyed or control all metahuman or superpowered beings on the planet, by any means necessary. The consider us to be a treat to this world. But all that is merely a pretense for their ultimate goal."

"Let me guess, world domination." Said the Regent of Africa.( I don't know Africa's leader's title or even if they have one)

"Not an original concept I know but they have the resource to accomplish it." Captain Atom said.

"Just where did they get these resources, and why have I never heard of it?" The President of the United States demanded.

Captain ATom took a hard look at the man that most considered the head of the world.

"Are you being truthful Mr. President, you truly have never heard of this organization?" He asked.

"Of course not, why would you even ask such a thing?" The President asked confused.

"Because one of your staff is one of Cadmus's founders." Said the voice of his Vice President.

Now all eyes turned to him.

"Walter, you know about this?" The president asked shocked.

The Vice President shook his head before responding.

"Sadly yes, but I assure you Mr. President I had no idea of their true motives." He tried to explain.

"So you are in league with them as well?" Black Canary asked.

"No, I had no hand in the creation of Cadmus. But I did find out about it. I smuggled in some of my own men to keep an eye on it. I too was concerned at how powerful the Justice League was becoming. I wanted reports on what Cadmus was doing to see if they were right. But none of the reports showed this. In the event Cadmus was deemed to dangerous a strike team was to take it out. I was close to making that decision when I was beamed up here." The Vice President finished.

"So you chose to withhold this information from me?" The President asked in anger.

"Everyone knows of your support of the Justice League. I didn't think you could be bias in the situation."

"That was not your descion to make. And now your foolishness will cost many lives. If we get out of this Walter I will accept your resignation. Not to mention you are looking at criminal time for treason." The President said with steel.

The Vice Presidents eyes widen for moment and he opened his mouth to protest. But he quickly closed it and dropped his head in shame.

"Yes Mr. President." He said quietly.

"Wait a minute, do you mean t tell me you know the locations of Cadmus's facilities." Captain Atom demanded thinking of the military advantages.

"Yes, a least most of them. There are a few that my sources were unable to obtain. But what good is this now? As you said all signals are jammed. I can't get in touch with the strike teams and the Justice League and the Avengers have their own fights to deal with."

"The Justice League and the Avengers will prevail in the fight, make no mistake. But afterwards we have to take Cadmus down once and for all so they won't regroup and try again. Whatever reservations you may have about us you must all see that where we may be a threat Cadmus is a threat. They must be stopped at all cost. If they succeed civilization will truly fall under their rule." Captain Atom implored them.

The world leaders looked around each other trying t take all this information in.

"You make a good argument Captain Atom. But just how do you plan to be beat Cadmus. You say we are all trapped up here and Justice League members as well as the Avengers on Earth are under attack. Just how do you plan to be victorious over a enemy who so far is two moves ahead?" The Prime Minister of England asked.

Captain Atom made sure all of them could see his eyes.

"Because we are the Justice League, and have sworn to protect this world with our lives. We have never failed, and will not do so now." He said with determination.

At that pronouncement all remained quiet. Despite the danger and then sirens going off inside the Watchtower no one moved or said a word. Finally the President of the United States walked forward until he was standing in front of Captain Atom. He then put his hand out.

"I believe you son, and the Justice League will have full support from the United States from here on. I give you my word." He said evenly.

Captain Atom looked at him for a moment before a small smile came to his serious face. He then extended his own hand and shook the President's.

"Thank you sir."

Slowly the other world leaders came forth and promised their support as well. It was truly the beginning of a new world. To make it happen all they had to do was stop those who were trying to destroy. It would be tough, nearly impossible, but they would do it together.

Back on Earth another individual was resolved in his next course of action.

'This is insane Osborne, this is not your fight. Let the fools kill each other, we have are own agendas.' The voice of the Green Goblin inside Norman Osborne's head.

"No Goblin, those are your agendas, not mine. You are no longer in control here I am." Said Osborne.

A fact which he was thankful for. Since the aerial battle and the bullet wound to the head the Green Goblin had merely become a whisper in his mind. An annoying one but it no longer controlled his actions. Osborne was now in control again after so many years of being the submissive personality. He was happy about this but found that he was also very guilty. The Green Goblin had destroyed many lives using his body. At the time he could nothing but watch as he was helpless to stop it. But now he could finally do some good. He still maintained his super strength and fast reflexes. His mind was sharper than ever. He could now save instead of destroy, but where to start.

The answer came to him when he passed a group of soldiers watching a monitor. That were loud and seemed excited so he walked over to see what was happening. Although he didn't engage them in conversation he listened intently to every word that they were saying.

"Looks like it's the end for the Justice League and Avengers. We got them outnumbered and out gunned." Said one of the soldiers.

"About time, I was starting to think they would never start the End Game. But it was worth the wait. Just look at the destruction those clones are causing. I only wish I was out there fighting too." Said another soldier.

"Yeah, me too. But we have to stay here to make sure no one attacks. If the Justice League gets desperate enough they might take the fight here." Said another.

"True, they did find the main base. It is possible they could find this one as well."

"If they do we'll be ready for them. We got two of the founder clones here with us. Not to mention the Justice League doesn't have enough members to spare to do an all out attack like they did last time."

"You guys worry too much, we'll be fine. Soon the Justice League and the Avengers will be nothing more than a memory. And like all memories, in time they will fade. They will only remember Cadmus. The saviors of the human race."

All nodded at this and continued to watch the satellite feeds from the battles taking place.

Osborne remembered after hearing that he continued on his pace as if he was on his way somewhere. Like the other base not many people asked any questions. They all had a job to do and assumed that he did as well. There had been that small debriefing after he was released from the infirmary but nothing of substance had been discussed. He had been given new orders for patrol on this base and sent on his way. One difference he found was there were keys cards for almost every hall way. There were also places where you could only entered if you had a special key card. One of these was to the prison ward. He had pick pocketed a card from a soldier earlier who wouldn't notice it missing until it was too late. Osborne knew he wouldn't be able to help the good guys without some help of his own. Cadmus's enemies would now become his allies.

Osborne stopped in front of the force field and took out his card key. He swiped it through the machine and a few seconds later the light turned green. Osborne retrieved the key and continued his course as the shield came back up after them. The scientist in him admired Cadmus's defenses but he pushed that thought aside and continued his course.

He came upon a door which he knew according to the base directory led to the cells downstairs. Two guards with machine guns stood opposite of the door and nodded at him.

"What's your business?" The one of the right asked.

"Just delivering the food for the prisoners. Harry got sick so I'm taking over until he feels better." Osborne said.

It wasn't a lie. Harry had come down with a case of 'I just got my brains smashed in' and was currently unconscious.

The soldiers looked at the tray he was carrying not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"Alright you can go in, but the weapon has to stay out here. Nothing personal but its procedure." Said the soldier.

"No problem, I understand." Osborne said as he lowered the tray and removed the gun strapped over his back. He gave it to the guard and picked the tray back up.

"Is that it?" Asked the other soldier.

"Yes sir, you can check me if you want but I don't have any other weapons." Osborne replied crisply.

The two soldiers exchanged glances before nodding their heads.

"Go ahead, after today we won't have to guard these guys anymore anyway."

They opened the door and Osborne made his way through as they close it behind him. He controlled a sign of relief. Getting past them was the easy part, now came the hard.

As he walked down the stairs he saw eight armed soldiers. Three were on the couch watching television while another two seemed to be playing cards on a table. The other three stood around keeping there eyes opened. Besides them he saw a clone of the woman he found out was the clone of Wonder Woman. He believed the clone went by the name Amazonia. These individuals made up the security in the room. He knew normally there would be a lot more but most of the Cadmus resources had been sent out in the attacks. This was his best chance to free the others.

"You there, bring the food here. We ant our prisoners to enjoy there last meals." Said Amazonia with a crooked smile.

Osborne improved his pace like the good little soldier and walked up to the first electrified cell which contained a short man in yellow and black. He also had a metal collar around him which Osborne knew was a bomb.

"Sorry Mamm, but this is my first time. How do I get the food to him?" He asked his face the picture of ignorance.

Amazonia shook her head in disgust.

"Unbelievable, they just send you guys down here without a thought in the world. Look, the cell s a two way. Which means anything can go in but nothing can come out. Just scoot the tray through and it will get to him. To the same to the others and they can toss them to the side until we decide to get the trays, got it.?" She explained.

"Yes Mamm" Osborn said as he took one tray of the cart and slowly bended down to slide it on the floor.

"So what did the Chef prepare for their last meal anyway?" Amazonia asked obviously bored.

Osborne maneuvered his foot to the back of the cart.

"Something special, it has a real kick to it" Osborne replied sliding the tray through the field.

"Maybe I should have a taste for myself." The clone said stepping toward the cart.

"By all means."

Osbourn then kicked the cart back and it rammed into Amazonia.

"What the-

Osborne rolled up his pants leg and pressed a button on the device attached to his ankle.

Before Amazonia could push the cart away it exploded right in her face sending her flying backwards. Osborn paid no attention to this and turned his attention to the surprised Wolverine.

"Quick, use the device in the bag. It will deactivate the collar." He yelled.

Wolverine looked at him for a moment before putting his hand in the bag. He rpulled out some kind of weird gadget and looked at it funny.

"Press it against the collar and squezze, hurry!" Osborn explained reaching behind his back and removing the pistol he had tapped underneath the uniform.

"This better not be a trick bub or your dead." Wolverine said before doing as he was told. The collar beeped for a couple of seconds and detached falling to the ground. Wolverine looked down at the ground in surprise for a moment before jumping to his feet and releasing his claws ready to fight.

"What the hell!" One of the soldiers yelled recovering from the shock of the explosion.

Osborn responded by turning at firing at them. He killed one and wounded another. The others dived behind furniture or whatever they could find for cover. That done Osbourn pushed another button on his ankle.

"I've changed polarities on the field. Now nothing can come in put it can come out.

"That's all I need to hear." Wolverine said running and went right through the shield just as his unknown ally said.

"Sara, Scorpion, get your butts out here. There's fighting to be done." Wolverine yelled to the others in the cells.

X-23 didn't hesitate to come but Scorpion wasn't sure what to do. Osborn saw this and backed towards him while wolverine tossed the gadget to X-23 and jumped into battle.

"Look, you can either get out here and help us escape or stay in there and wait for them to do more tests on you. Your choice." Osborne said before firing at a couple of troops who were trying to aim at the charging Wolverine. He heard the man showed no fear but this was a little much.

Hearing his choices the Scorpion didn't tale long making up his mind.

"No way, I hate scientists." He said before charging out of the cell and waving his tail madly.

"Catch" X-23 said tossing him the gadget before joining her father in battle.

Although to be fair it wasn't much of a battle. The Cadmus troops were still caught off guard by the escape and could regroup in time to attack the twin forces head their way.

Wolverine took a bullet to the shoulder but it didn't slow him down in the least. He slashed down ripping the machine gun in pieces. He then spinned around raking his claws against the face of another soldier who came from his blind side. The soldier yelled his pain and fell to the ground in incredible pain. The soldier with his gun gone reached for his knife but suddenly found that he was missing a hand. Looking at it stupidly he didn't react when Wolverine picked his up and threw him into the three soldiers who were firing behind the couch.

The three soldiers pushed the man off only to meet the eyes of their destruction. X-23 snarled at them before releasing a tornado of claws and kicks as they struggled to stand. Gone were the thoughts of not killing. She had sworn never to be caged again and these men had done so. They would pay for the lives. When she was finally done there was hardly anything left of the three soldiers to show that they had ever been human.

Osborn witnessed all this and was happy at the way the battle was going so far. That was until a whipped suddenly slashed at his hand removing two of his fingers and forcing him to drop his gun. Osborne curse and brought his mangled hand to his chest.

"I don't know who the hell you are or what you are doing but it ends now. No one attacks me like that and gets away with it." Amozonia said with the whip in her hand. She had smudges on her face and her armor was lightly blacked but besides that it didn't look like the explosion had hurt her at all. Osborn knew it was surprise that had her down as long as it did and not pain.

"I'll deal with the others soon enough but first I am going to give you what you deserve." The clone said readying her whip for another strike.

Osborn prepared himself raising his one good arm to defend himself.

"I deserve far worst then what you would do to me. But I can't die until I repent for all my sins" He answered her.

Amozonia looked at him in confusion before shrugged her shoulders and lashing out with her whip. Osborne prepared to jump to the side but was spared the trouble as something green deflected the whip sending it sideways. He then saw Scorpion stand beside him with the collar in his hand. He threw it at the feet of Amozinia and smirked at her.

"You and I have a little to score first lady." Scorpion said raising his claws and his tail hovering above.

Amozonia frowned at Scorpion interfering but it quickly gave way to a smile.

"Makes no difference to me freak, you and your friends are all going to die anyway." She said preparing for battle.

"Stop calling me names, I hate that." Scorpion screamed before charging at her full steam.

TBC

That's it for this chapter. I promise the next won't take as long now that everything is back up and running. Please review so I know people are still interested in this story.


	35. End Game part 4

Disclaimer: Do not own any characters from the Marvel or DC Universe

Alright, I reached 200 reviews. Thank you all my loyal readers for getting me to this milestone. It encouraged me to write this chapter faster than I thought it would.

DJCOOL- Thanks, I was pretty proud of that chapter too. Scorpion will do some damage in this chapter.

Trickster91- Yeah, I thought it was time someone got Batman out of his funk. There will be more deaths before the end of this story. I haven't decided about Vigilante so just keep reading to find out.

Cass of the east- I promised I would finish it and I will keep that promise.

Relork Infernus- Glad you think so, I put a lot of work into it. Keep reading to find out about the rest.

SuperPup92.0- Real life is in the way but I am updating as fast as possible. I'm glad you like the cliff hangers, some people they just piss off and want all the answers.

Reviewer not a writer- Glad you like it and its good to be back

Dittan2006- Glad you like the story but I'm not going to debate you about batman. You obviously know more about these characters than I do. Like I said before I get my information from the cartoons and a forum or two. Onslaught sounds cool but he won't be in the story. Thanks for the info though, I loved to read it. I also then get you emails, I just didn't know you wanted me to reply back. Feel free to email me in the future.

Anonymous- your right and reached a spoiler. The news about the metahumans is news to me and I would like to know where you got the information.

Kobez2.0- Always happy for a new reader and glad you like the story and its twists. Always remember that no matter how strong a enemy may seem they can always be defeated.

Nightbug08- Glad you are still interested. I think it is ma'am so thanks. As you can probably tell by now I suck at grammar and have no beta reader to correct my mistakes.

SpartanCommander- The answers to the Scorpion and Amozinia fight will be answered in this chapter. Your right that Brianiac wouldn't expect an internal attack. Magneto could do damage but remember he doesn't know Brainiac is behind Cadmus, he thinks like most that the council runs it.

Alright people its time for the next chapter. Just a warning there are graphic acts of violence of death. There are also characters deaths so don't complain you weren't warned. There are also references to race and religion. I want to let everyone know it is not intended to insult anyone and simply accept it as fiction and nothing more.

Scorpion slashed down his claws intent on taking the clones face off. But Amozonia grabbed his wrist with one hand and then kicked him in the gut. Scorpion let out a breath but used the move to hook his other arm around the leg and dug his claws through the skin. Amozonia hissed as she saw her own blood for the first time in her existence. This sent her in a rage and she powered her leg free from Scorpions claws. This took Scorpion slightly off balance and Amozonia used the opportunity to strengthen her hold on his wrist and pulled tightly. Scorpion was lifted off his feet and swung into the wall behind Amozonia. Amozonia then advanced on him intent on making sure he had no time to regroup himself.

Unfortunally for her she had underestimated the abilities of Scorpion. Using his reflexes Scorpion managed to turn his body in mid swing and his feet hit the wall instead of his back. With the momentum of the swing he pushed of the wall and let loose a haymaker to the approaching clone.

Amozonia expected a downed prey and had no warning of what was to come. She had only time to lift her whip to shoulder level before a powerful punch caught her under the chin sending her falling backwards.

Scorpion rolled with the punch and got back to his feet in a hurry. Seeing the clone of the defensive he raised his tail and let loose a spray of acid in order to end the fight. The acid hit its mark and he expected her to melt. Therefore he was surprised when the acid simply slid off her armor and dropped to the floor harmlessly.

By this time Amozonia regained her footing and looked at the Scorpion with a sneer.

"Your acid won't do you any good here. And don't think for one moment that you actually hurt me. I fell back more in surprise instead of actual pain. Allow me to show you what that feels like." She said.

Then faster than the eye could move she slashed out with her whip right for Scorpions head.

Scorpion barely saw it coming and only managed to duck his head a few inches. But the whip missed by a good margin and Scorpion was momentarily confused. That confusion only lasted a second as he felt intense pain from behind and dropped to both knees yelling out in pain.

Wolverine and X-23 heard the yell and turned in that direction after finishing off the last few soliders. They saw Scorpion on his knees with pain written all over his face. Behind him they saw the cause of that pain. On the ground behind him lay his severed tail wiggling uselessly that it was no longer attached to a body.

"Now that's what pain fells like." Amozonian said snidely looking at her prey.

Osborne looked at the scene as well with horror in his eyes. He has seen the Goblin do far worst in his time but it didn't make the scene before him any less painful to watch. He looked at his own right hand that was missing its index and thumb. He had stopped the bleeding but it still hurt. But he knew with Scorpion down for the moment he had to fight his own pain and get involved. After all he had strength himself, it was time he used it for the good guys.

Right before he jumped in father and daughter beat him to the punch and now stood on both sides of Amozonia.

"That was a low blow lady, and I am going to make you pay for it." Wolverine said standing in the way between the clone and Scorpion who was still down on his knees.

"You don't stand any better chance than he did little man. Not even this brat behind me can help. I've already taken out Super Villains like they were made out of paper. You may have killed the soldiers but I am far more dangerous than they could ever be." Amonzonia said standing tall and acting as if none of them were flies that needed to be

swatted.

X-23 tensed and growled at Amozonia's words as well as her attitude.

"Watch who you call a brat bitch!" X-23 growled.

Amozonia turned her head to look behind.

"You children shouldn't use naughty words like that. I guess I'll just have to make sure no more words come out, ever." Amozonia said in a fake sweet voice.

She then lashed out with her whip at Wolverine causing him to jump to the side in order to avoid it. But this was only a distraction as even in mid swing Amozonia turned her body and charged at X-23 head on.

X-23 brought up her claws and slashed out at her face. But Amozonia feigned an forward assault and came at her from the right. X-23 had already committed her self to the swing and could not turn her body in time to deflect or evade the coming strike. Amozonia shot out a heavy kick to X-23 ribs sending the girl stumbling. She then followed it up with a left hook intending to knock the young girls head off. But she was stopped as Osborne suddenly tackled into her legs sending her off balance and missing the punch completely. However Amozonia managed to remain standing and brought her fist down over Osborne's head. But not before he used his knife and jammed it into the same spot Scorpion had sunk his claws into only minutes ago. He let loose a small grin before he felt the blow from above and his head smacking into the ground. After that he lost his focus on the world and fought to remain conscious.

"Bastard." Amozonia hissed felling the wound in her leg start to throb. But the distraction had left her open as now both Wolverine and X-23 rushed at her from both sides with their claws coming right at her. With the Goblin moaning around her legs she had no space or time to move out the way and twisted her body to avoid the most damage as possible.

Still this was not good enough and the claws connected. Wolverines claws slashed right into Amozonia armor under her left arm pit. The armor may have been counter fit thangarain but it was still not the real thing. The adamantium claws penetrated the armor and dug into the skin there. As for X-23 she went for the blood and sunk her claws into the already heavily bleeding leg. Once inside she twisted her claws and ripped out a good piece of Amozinia's leg.

The clone faltered from the duo blow and acted instinctively. She back handed Wolverine before he could remove his claws sending the Canadian flying. She then lifted her one good leg and connected with the neck of the low center gravity of X-23. The teenager grabbed her neck and stumbled backwards trying to bring oxygen back into her lungs. But this last move also hurt Amozonia as now all her weight was on her injured leg which could not support her. So she fell to the ground clenching her teeth to fight through the pain. Also in her haste she dropped her whip to the ground trying to get to her feet quickly and finishing off all her opponents before they had time to get up. But like most of this battle she was one step behind.

Just as she got to one knee she heard an angry roar and looked up just in time to see a furious Scorpion rush at her on all fours. In her fight with the others she had completely forgotten about him. She brought up her arms to protect herself but she was a fraction to slow.

The Scorpion extended his arms and shot both feet forward with all his momentum right into Amozonia's chest plate. The armor could give protection but not much as such speeds and an unprepared body. The forced rocked Amozonia and knocked her off her feet sending her flying backwards, right through the force field of Wolverine's cell.

She landed hard on her back and cursed these weak people for getting the better of her. This was not suppose to happen, she was suppose to be unbeatable, a god. But somehow these low level trash were getting the best of her despite being superior to them. She banged her fists on the ground and jumped on her feet ignoring the pain from her ruined leg. She was designed to take more pain than that. She looked forward and saw Scorpion standing breathing very heavily with a snarl on his face. She intended to make sure soon that he wouldn't have a face at all. She stepped forward only to run into the force field. She looked on in confusion before looking around and noticing she was actually in one of the cells. At this her eyes widened and she touched the shield to get out. But it didn't budge and remained in place. It was then that she came to the horrible truth, she was trapped.

By this time Osborn had gotten back to his feet. His head still hurt but he was no longer dizzy. He knew that without the Goblin's strength a blow like that would have knocked a normal human out or possibly even killed them. He looked around noticed that the others were shaky on their feet as well but still standing. He was surprised to see Scorpion back up but even more surprised to see who was now in a cell. He slowly walked forward until he was standing beside Scorpion and looking at the caged clone attempt to punch through the shield without success.

"Well, that was suddenly unexpected." Osborne said not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, how did she get in there anyway? I thought you changed the cells so they were reversed." Wolverine stated while rubbing his jaw.

That confused Osborn as well and he pulled up his pant's sleeve to check the device. It was then he noticed that it was broken as tiny wires were spilling out of it. He unwrapped it from his ankle and raised it up for everyone to see.

"Looks like it broke. It must have been when I dived at her legs to stop her from advancing on the girl." He said thoughtfully.

"Thanks for that by the way." X-23 said getting her voice back.

Osborne looked at her before nodding and turned his attention back to the trapped clone.

"I don't know how strong that shield is but I suggest we get out of here while we have the chance. It won't be long before someone comes in here to investigate all the noise." Osborne suggested.

"They didn't get a chance to pull the alarm and that caged animal in there said this room was soundproof. So no one outside could hear our screams. I'm betting she isn't proud of that fact anymore." Wolverine assured them.

"I'd still like to get my arms around her neck. She took my tail, I want her head." Scorpion growled starring at Amozonia in hate.

Osborne calmly put a hand on his shoulder.

Trust me my friend, revenge solves nothing. It doesn't destroy the monster; it simply makes you take its place." He replied.

The Scorpion turned to look at him for a moment before finally unclenching his hands.

"Alright bub, just who are you anyway. Not that I'm not grateful for the rescue but I want some answers." Wolverine demanded.

"It's simple really; I come from the same dimension as you. My name is Norman Osborne, also known to the criminal world as the Green Goblin." He answered.

"The guy Spiderman is always fighting?" Wolverine asked surprised.

"Yes, among others. But I am no longer that person, the insanity that took my mind is no longer present. Now my only wish is to try and make up for all the wrong I have done. Starting with saving the heroes and people of this world. Afterwards I hope to send you all back to your rightful dimensions."

"You can do that?" Scorpion asked.

"Yes, in fact it is partially my fault you are here at all. The design for my dimensional transporter was ripped from my mind by the leader of Cadmus. I'm not sure what it is but it seems to be some kind of evolving technological computer brain. At the moment it is unleashing an unheard of assault against the Justice League and the Avengers."

"Avengers?!!" Blurted out a shocked Wolverine recognizing the name.

"Yes, except this group consists of teenagers with special powers. But it is still run by the original leader, Captain America. Don't ask, I don't know how he is alive or in this world. Right now we have to help them before they are destroyed."

"So this Justice League are the heroes of this dimension?" X-23 asked trying to take everything in.

"Yes, they are the main group. From what I have learned without them this world is doomed. Which is why I am going to help them. I hope you assist me as well but that is your choice. If not I will direct you to the safest passage out of this base and you can do what you please. The choice is yours." Osborne finished.

All three looked between themselves trying to take all this in. For X-23's part she looked to her father. She would follow his lead no matter what choice he made. Although secretly she wanted to join the fight. Like Osborne she had done bad things in her past as well. Her father and the X-men had shown her the right path. She also wanted revenge against those who had hurt her family.

Wolverine knew his daughter would follow his lead and that made his decision even harder. He wanted to protect her but all he seemed to be doing is putting her in the way of more violence. He knew that's wasn't what a parent should do but he knew no other way. Like it or not they were both weapons. If they were force to fight shouldn't they at least do it for the right things? Isn't that why he joined the X-men?

For the Scorpion's part he didn't know what the hell to do. He was one of the bad guys, why was he even thinking about this? He knew he wasn't very smart and hated it when people called his names. But these people weren't doing that. In fact when he lost his tail they had defended him. They saw him as a person and not as the monster he was forced to become. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought he was.

Osborne looked at them all trying to determine from their facial expressions on just what their answer might be. But all could he could tell was confusion and he decided to just wait for them to speak. As luck would have it the next second one of them did.

"Alright, we don't have time for all this. I want to go back to my own world and you seem like the only person to put me there. If your intent to do this I have to be around to protect you. So let's go and get this over with. Although before we leave I am personally going to rip the bitch apart who killed Beast. She is mine and mine alone!" Wolverine replied with a sneer.

X-23 walked up to Wolverine and squeezed his shoulder.

"You'll get her, and I'm with you." Was her simple answer.

Now all eyes turned to Scorpion.

"Damnit, this isn't easy you know. Like the Green Goblin I am a bad guy too, or at least I was. I just don't know anymore. But you guys helped me so I have to return the favor, I'm in."

"Good, because I am going to need every one of you to get to the central core. It is heavily guarded and force fields are everywhere. The force fields I think I can handle but I am going to need you to watch my back for the rest."

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds easy." Wolverine said sarcastically.

Back at Avengers Headquarters the battle was still raging on. Cadmus, Legion, Brotherhood triad clearly had the advantage in numbers and were pressing the point. But the Avengers had more experience in team work and still were managing to stay in the fight. But only just barely.

An andamantium tentacle hit Captain America leg forcing the leader of the Avengers of his back. But before Omega Red could press his advantage Captain America rolled back and jumped to his feet in a flash.

"It seems you have slowed with age comrade. It won't be long until you are in my grasps and I suck you dry." Omega Red said standing tall.

"My age is of no importance to you Omega. My skills and abilities are just as sharp as they were before when I defeated you all those years ago." Cap shot back.

"Perhaps, but then you had help, you have none now. Your precious Avengers are in no position to come to your aid as my newest allies are keeping them busy." Omega Red replied back confidently.

Captain America took a brief moment to look around and noticed he was telling the truth. Wonder Woman was taking on Neutron, Metallo, and a Wind Dragon and Downpour. Sunspot was fighting fire with fire with Pyro while a Juice and Shifter came from behind ready to strike. He couldn't tell where Gear was but noticed there was a cloud of smoke and a lot of commotion in one area and assumed he was there. He wished he could aid them but Omega was a fierce opponent. It would take everything he had to take him down.

"Surrender now Captain America. You will still die but I can convince the others to spare the rest of your team. You wouldn't want to be responsible for the deaths of these children now would you?" Omega Red said snidely.

Cap turn to look at him and his eyes filled with anger.

"They are no children Omega, they are proven warriors. They put their lives on the line everyday to fight evil and protect the innocence. They would never give up even if I asked them too. They swore an oath to always fight for right for whatever the cost. There conviction will make sure they never falter. It is something you Omega Red could never understand. Because a monster like you only understands one thing, violence. Just like I did to the Red Skull the same I shall do to you. You want violence, I will give you more than you can handle." Cap Yelled before charging head on.

Omega Red's eyes widen for a moment at this new approach. It seemed his nemesis was no longer going on the defensive. I small smile came to his metal lips. Good, he wanted to beat this man at his best. He wanted him to suffer like he did for those many years trapped in ice unable to move. He would break every bone in Captain America's body and enjoy it.

Cap jumped high in the air and slashed down with his shield aiming for Omega Red's head. Omega Red saw the move easily and moved his hands and grabbed the shield before it could connect with his head. His victory was short as even with the shield stopped Captain America still had his momentum from the jump. Cap released his shield and kicked out with his right foot right into the chest of Omega. Because of the Adamantium armor the blow cause little damage but the momentum did force Omega Red to stumble a few feet backwards. As soon as Cap landed he leg sweeped Omega's feet causing the metal warrior to fall on his side. But one of Omega's tentacles pushed off the ground stopping its master from hitting the ground. The other tentacle lashed out and wrapped itself around Cap's left arm bringing him to Omega.

Cap allowed himself to be pulled to Omega Red and let loose a right hook to Omega's face. The blow connected and Omega Red's head snapped backwards. But then it snapped forward and collided with Captain America's head. This stunned Cap and he had no time to avoid a fist smashed into his stomach. He let out a breath but grabbed onto the tentacle still wrapped around his left arm. He could fell it start to draw energy from him and knew he had to put a stop to it.

Cap then charged forward shoulder tackled Omega Red. Omega Red was unprepared for the move and fell backwards with Captain America on top of him. He also momentarily lost concentration enabling Captain America to free his arm from the energy draining tentacle. Now on the ground all technique was lost. They punched and kicked at each other while rolling on the ground intent are taking out the other. Blows came from every direction and not one opponent was unbriused from the powerful blows. Both were completely lost to the other fights going on around them.

Help Wonder Woman could have used as an ice shard escaped her defenses and sliced down her right arm. It stung and did cause a small drop of blood but the wound would not slow her in the least. However the four on one was a different story. She was one of the elite of the Justice League, but even these odds tested her strengths.

Metallo gave her no time for rest and let loose a punch to take her head off. She managed to slip underneath and punch Metallo in the stomach but left herself vulnerable from the plasma blasts of Neutron. It knocked her to one knee and then she was met with a knee to the chin from Metallo who had somehow recovered from her punch quickly. Wonder Woman fell backwards but didn't hit the ground as she suddenly found herself floating in mid air. She turned enough to see it was Wind Dragon before the winds reversed themselves and she felt the air being ripped from her longs. It seems the clone remembered its original doing a similar move on Superman with success.

To make matters worse Downpour saw Wonder Woman's mouth hung open reaching for air and decided to plug it up. Downpour raised an arm and shot water out right into Wonder Woman's mouth. Now she was choking on a lost of oxygen and water. She was completely immobilized when Metallo came behind her and locked in her arms and legs. He didn't need to breath so the air sucking winds had no affect on him. Then Neutron let loose another barrage of plasma blasts and Wonder Woman's body was racked with the multiple attacks with no way to defend herself.

Sunspot saw this happening to one of the founders of the Justice League and knew he had to help. But Pyro kept him in a stale mate and he saw two clones flanking him preparing to pounce for the kill. He had no idea what to do when he suddenly saw Backpack jump on Pyro back.

"Hey you insect get off me?" Pyro yelled noticing the intruder on his gas tanks.

Back pack ignored the Acoylclte and used its arms to slash through lines connecting the tanks to Pyro's suit. As such Pyro no longer had flames to manipulate and Sunspots fire came at him head on. Pyro momentarily panicked before thinking twice and raising his hands to manipulate Sunspots flames. He did so and sent back the flames right at their master.

Sunspot saw his own flames being deflected right back at him and made a split second decision. He stopped shooting at flames and turned and ran. The flames continued to follow him. Sunspot continued to run until he saw a surprised Juice and Shifter. The two clones quickly recovered and Juice charged up while Shifter turned into a bear. Sunspot didn't care and jumped right into him. He felt electricity course through his body as well as a claw slash into his shoulder. Sunspot yelled out in pain but it was quickly swallowed by flames smashing into all of three of them.

Pyro looked at what happen and a small frown came to his face. He had gotten the kid but he hit two clones as well. If he didn't know better he would have sworn the kid did it on purpose. Either way he killed one of the Avengers and the clones were expendable. He had to fix his tanks and find the next victim. But before he could move he saw Sunspot come out the flames holding his shoulder but looking okay besides that.

"Flames don't hurt me dumbass, but can you say the same." Sunspot said in pain nodding behind Pyro.

Pyro looked behind him and saw sparks between the thing on his back mouth. It then lowered itself to his gas tanks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He yelled reaching behind to knock it off.

But he was too late and the sparks hit the gas tanks causing them to explode. Both Pyro and Backpack were lost in the blaze never to come out.

Sunspot shook his head before looking for Wonder Woman and helping her. It was then he noticed that someone was already there.

Wind Dragon was laughing at the Amazon's pain when he suddenly felt two arms wrap around his neck. Be he could move the arms twisted his neck and he left the world.

Shebang let Wind Dragon's lifeless form drop to the ground before looking at the others.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us Herold." She said to her teammate who had transferred them both here.

Herold looked around and nodded his head in agreement. He had not expected this on returning from patrol. He had created a gate to Avengers base and Shebang had told him the whole situation. She then insisted she gate them outside to help in the fight. The other three Avengers inside could handle the invaders there. Herold didn't want to waste time and gated them both on the battlefield outside the base. Wonder Woman was still in trouble and it looked like they had made it just in time.

Herold raised his horn and blew it causing a portal between Downpour's water stream and Wonder Woman. He then connected the portal to another right beside Neutron. The water went through both portal and slammed into Neutron's body knocking the villain on her side.

Metallo saw all this and threw the damaged Amazon to the ground.

"You brats are going to pay for getting in the way." Metallo said to them.

Herold answered him by blowing his horn again causing a portal to form under Metallo's feet. Before Metallo could even try to move he fell through the portal yelling in anger.

"Have fun in the Atlantic ocean metal man." Herold said

Downpour he was the only one still standing and turned his water powers to the new arrivals. But Shebang beat him to the punch by kicking him in the crotch. Downpour's eyes widen and his mouth opened in silent screams. Shebang then grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into her raised knee. She heard a crunch and let his body hit the ground.

"Good to see you guys." Sunspot yelled running over to his teammates.

"Glad we could make it. Herold, you should get Wonder Woman out of here, I don't think she can fight anymore." Shebang said.

"I'll gate her to a hospital since you told me the Watchtower has been taken over and about to be under attack." Herold replied.

"Good, now we better-" Shebang stopped in mid sentence when a shadow seemed to cover the three. Shebang looked up and saw a giant foot coming down on them. Instinctively she raised her hands and caught the foot before it could crush them. But the weight was enormous and she was forced to both knees.

"Hurry Herold, get her out of here!!" Shebang yelled in pain.

Herold nodded and kneeled down next to the prone Wonder Woman and gated them away from battle.

"I think its time I gave this guy a hot foot." Sunspot said raising his uninjured armed and shooting flames underneath the foot.

Longshadow yelled from the unexpected pain and raised his foot in natural reaction. Shebang helped him by pushing up the foot knocking Longshadow off balance and falling backwards into Avengers Headquarters. With no shields parts of the building collapsed under the weight and fell on Longshadow himself. The pain caused Longshadow to revert to his true size and he was buried under the debris.

"You alright?" Sunspot asked Shebang who was slowly getting to her feet.

"My arms are sore but I'll live. Besides I could say the same for you. Either way this battle isn't over." She answered.

Sunspot nodded and they ran off to continue the battle.

Inside Avengers Headquarters they too felt the results of LongShadow's fall and the building shook. But it did little to interrupt the battle already happening inside. With Shebang outside the only Avengers left inside were Raven, Wilderbeast, and Speedy. It hadn't taken them long to meet up with Gentlemen Ghost and his group of Ulitmen.

Shifter turned into a lion and pounced on Wilderbeast trying to push the Avenger to the ground. But Wilderbeast caught the claws and slammed the lion to the ground. Only to leave his back open to thousands of volts of electricity from Juice. Wilderbeast roared in pain and rolled away with the lion still in his grasps. Now he stood tall using the lion as a shield between Juice.

Juice saw this and didn't hesitate in his actions.

"Sorry buddy, but orders are orders." He said before raising both hands and shooting out electricity at full power.

It hit Shifter full force and went straight through to Wilderbeast sending both flying backwards down the hall.

Wind Dragon and Downpour took on Speedy while Long Shadow stayed back knowing his powers would be of no use in these narrow halls.

Downpour was already down when he tried to turn into a tidal wave and flood the walls. Speedy put a stop to this by shooting a shock arrow and electrifying the wave before it could do any damage. Water is a super conductor of electricity and predictably the moved knocked Downpour out of the fight. Speedy continued to shoot arrows at Wind Dragon but each were deflected by the strong winds. Vise Versa Wind Dragon's wind and ice could not do the damage to speedy as he was simply too agile. It was a stale mate with no clear winner in sight.

That left only two opponents, Raven and Gentlemen Ghost.

"Your powers will do you no good here girl. Any attack will simply go through my body." Gentlemen Ghost laughed.

Raven said nothing for a moment and simply looked at him emotionless. She then floated in the air and sat Indian style.

"If you think so then it will be my pleasure to prove you wrong." She simply stated.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She commanded.

Suddenly a black form that looked exactly like Raven detached itself from her body. It flew rights towards Gentlemen Ghost without hesitation.

Gentlemen Ghost didn't know what she had done but was confident it wouldn't work, he was untouchable. A thought he would have to rethink when the shadow suddenly slammed into him knocking him backwards.

Gentlemen Ghost was on his back before he even realized what had happen. But that didn't stop the shadow as it descended on him lashing out with blow after blow. Gentlemen Ghost screamed in agony over the assault. His powers allowed him to avoid direct confrontation so he had never saw the need to study the ways of a warrior. This proved to be a mistake as the shadow continued to lay siege to his body. He was beaten and bruised and when the shadow finally stopped he realized every part of his body was sore and he was unable to move. He looked up at the shadow that still had the same expressionless face as its creator.

"What…. What..ar…are…you?" He asked weakly at the being above him.

"I am still Raven. But what you see before you is my soul self. It exists betweens the barriers of what you would call life and death, just as yourself. Apparently this ability was not included in Cadmus's debriefing, that is unfortunate for you. I suppose it would be of use to them if you informed them of this. Of course that will be quite impossible as you will no longer live past this day.

At this announcement Gentlemen Ghost's eyes widen in horror.

"What do… what do you mean?" He asked in fear.

"I mean besides enabling myself to exist between worlds and bring myself back I can do the same to others. I can bring you back to the side of the living. But since you have no body well…" She left off letting him fill in the blanks.

"I'll die!!!" He screamed in desperation.

The shadow simply nodded and put its hands on his body.

"No… please… I beg you." He cried.

Raven met his eyes.

"May you find peace in death that you were unable to find in life." She said. She then pushed forward sending her power coursing through his body.

Gentlemen Ghost screamed in agony and slowly felt his transparent body dissolve. He had only time to pray he reached heaven instead of hell before his body disappeared entirely and he thought no more.

The shadow looked at the spot for a moment before turning and flying back into her rightful body. Raven then opened her eyes and floated to the ground. She saw Wilderbeast on his back bleeding from the nose with Juice standing victoriously above him. She turned and saw Speedy let loose a explosive arrow just as Wind Dragon let loose a wave of ice. The two forces converged and exploded outwards causing destruction throughout the hall. It sent both Speedy and Wind Dragon on there backs and Raven protected herself by creating a small shield. She lowered the shield once the force subsided and saw that both Wind Dragon and Speedy were out for the count. Juice slowly got to his feet but she ended that by encircling his body with her magic and slamming it against the wall repeatedly. Once she was sure he was no longer a threat she released her power and the clone fell to the ground limp.

Raven looked around again and saw that only LongShadow was left. He noticed this as well and turned tail and ran in the other direction.

Raven effortlessly raised a jagged piece of fallen ceiling with her powers and threw it at the fleeing clone. It hit its mark and impaled his heart through the back. The body then simply slumped over and fell to the ground. Raven simply shook her head and floated to check on her teammates.

In another part of the United States Robin, Starfire, and Aqualad had just finished taking down the would be back robbers. They were shaking hands with the police when the ground itself started to shake. Cracks formed throughout the street and street lights and power lines hit the ground wounding many in the process. As for the Avengers only Starfire was able to stay on her feet by taking to the air.

"What the heck was that, there are no fault lines around here." Robin said slowly getting back to his feet.

"That's because it ain't not natural earthquake boy blunder." Yelled a voice over the chaos.

The Avengers and the police turned there eyes to the location of the voice. What they encountered was man wearing some kind of gray armor and a transparent helmet. Next to him stood an extremely fat man wearing all blue except for the yellow belt around his wide waist.

"Who are you?" Yelled Aqualad back on his feet as well.

"How rude, I forgot to introduce myself. The names Avalanche, hence the destruction I just caused. My overly fed friend here goes by Blob. Consider us your official greetings from Cadmus." The man who introduced himself as Avalanche said.

"You responsible for this, what are you another Cadmus clone?" Robin demanded.

At this Avalanche laughed.

"No clone here buddy, you are dealing with an original. I am a part of the Brotherhood of Mutants. One day mutants shall rule this world and the humans will be our slaves, believe it."

"Mutants, you mean your metahumans?" Aqualad asked trying to understand.

"No, I was born this way, but enough questions. Its time for you guys to die." Avalanche said starting to raise his hands.

"Why are you doing these things, none of these people have done anything to you." Starfire said fearing more people would get hurt.

"They were born, that is their crime against all mutants. Killing you three is a means to the end. Now that the Q&A are out of the way its time to bring the house down." Avalanche finished.

"Stop right there, I won't allow-" the police chief started to say.

He was cut off when a bullet went though his head. His eyes remained blank for a moment before his body fell forward and did not move. Both the Avengers, police, and citizens around looked on in shock at what had just happen.

"You bastards!!" Yelled one of the cops raising his own weapon.

But he too met with a bullet, except this one went through the heart. But the end result was the same and he dropped to the ground dead.

"I would suggest the rest of you don't try anything stupid like they just did. In case you haven't figured it out we aren't alone." Avalanche said waving behind him.

Suddenly from several roof tops snipers appeared. Add to that six Apache helicopters roared across the sky as well as two tanks rumbled on the ground with more soldiers jogging beside them. From one of the tanks the hatch popped open and a man with a megaphone appeared.

"This is the military, all law enforcement officers stand down. The Justice League are to be executed for crimes of treason against the United States of America and well as the other sovereign nations of the world. Any who aid them will meet the same fate. Stand down and you will not be harmed." Said the man.

"Their lying, Cadmus doesn't work for any official government. These charges are merely a pretense to do whatever they want." Robin said to himself.

But many of the officers and people heard him and were confused on what to do. They knew the world leaders had disappeared but to believe the Justice League was responsible was hard to believe. Not to mentions executions without even a trial was unheard of in the U.S. Unless of course it dealt with the CIA, but even they did it with stealth. Suddenly a young eight year old girl released her mom's hand and ran into the street. The mother tried to run after her but the other people stopped her fearing for her safety.

"You're liars, the Justice League are the good guys. You're the bad guys, get out of here." She screamed

There was complete silence as everyone took in that statement from the small child. The mother started to cry and vainly tried to free herself to grab her child from danger. Then the tank cannon lowered and aimed right at the little girl. Cries of horror rang out as they all feared the worst. But before the tank could even make its next move a green energy orb slammed into the cannon destroying it and sending the girl falling backwards. Robin immediately swung in and retrieved the girl and dropped her off with her mother before looking at the odds against them.

"Hey, you were going to shoot that kid. You ain't the military, she's right." Yelled a black teenager getting out of his car with three others following. They reached behind their backs and took out various weapons.

"We're not going to stand here and take it. This is our home and you don't belong." Yelled an old woman from the window of one of the shaken buildings.

"Get the hell out of here!"

"We ain't scared of you!"

"Go back where you came from!"

"Lousy terrorists!"

The screams of outrage and defiance continued along entire streets. Rocks, bats, tire irons, trash can lids, knifes, chains, guns, and whatever could be used as a weapon were brought out. People charged out into the streets as well as the roof tops. The soldiers and helicopters hesitated not expecting this scenario in a million years. This proved to be fatal as Starfire unleashed a wave of starbolts killing three snipers before they could even realize what was happening. The another snipers tried to shoot her out of the sky but she already flew out of range. Which left them open for the people charging the roofs. They got a few here in there but with so many at so close range they were quickly overcome.

The helicopters still held the advantage in the air but that ended quickly when a metal hammer slammed into one of the tail ends sending the helicopter out of control. It spinned in circles and slammed into another helicopter before it could move out the way.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Said the flying Steel with the hammer over his shoulder. After that he joined Starfire on their attack of the rest of the helicopters.

Back on the ground both forces had already engaged with casuties on both sides.

"You don't have to do this?" Robin yelled watching as some citizens were killed in the crossfire.

A man with a chain around his hand answered him.

"Yes we do, we can't allow you children to die fighting for us. If you can stand up to them so can we. This country won't cower down in terror anymore. We are one people. Not black, white, asian, Mexican. No we are the human race, one race. And dammit it's time we started acting like it." He pronounced with full conviction. He then jumped forward and slammed his chained fist into a soldiers face.

Robin leg sweeped a solider with his staff and took a brief moment to look around. The man was right. He saw people of all different races and background fighting as one. He saw gangs fighting side by side with cops. He saw a Muslim and a Jew hold down a soldier and beat him to a pulp. He would have never thought to see this in his life time but now he was. For once he understood what Cap has said. For good to truly prevail all things we consider negative must be put aside. Only by becoming one with each other could evil truly being destroyed. With this sight Robin now fully believed that.

He was brought out of his musings when the remaining tank fired killing both citizens and soldiers alike. He knew he had to put it to a stop. Robin ran through the crowd knocking a solider down whenever they got in his path. He then jumped on top of the tank and kneeled next to the hatch. Taking a small laser from his utility belt he cut around the hatch until the lock broke. He then opened, threw two grenades down, and closed it back before jumping off. He heard more than felt the explosion but knew the tank was no longer a threat. He saw streamed of water drown more soldiers and knew Aqualad was still in the fight. He jumped back in the fight when he noticed the one introduced as the Blob throwing people around like rag dogs. Robin decided to go after him as Avalanche's arms were pinned down and he seemed unable to release his power.

"This did not show up in my data. The people should have not come to the Avengers aid in such mass. Those at Avenger Heaquarters should have not recovered so quickly. This does not compute. Must reanalyze data at a future time to discover source of error." Said Brainiac to the others.

"Just like you always do you underestimated human will you bucket of bolts. Instead of separating us you have brought the people together. In your arrogance you have done what every peacemaker has failed to do in the past. You have united the people as one." Colonel Adams mocked.

Amanda Waller rose her gun again but the Colonel was too fast and choped her wrist causing her to drop it. He then followed up with a elbow to the face knocking her on her but. He then picked up the gun and aimed it right at her.

"I never liked you." He said. Then he pulled the trigger destroying the bloated face in the process. He then looked up to the image on the screen.

"That's one less puppet in your army Brainiac." He sneered.

Before Brainiac could respond alarms with off through the building.

"Impossible, three of the prisoners have escaped their cells. This does not correspond with logic." Brainiac said

"Like you said, humans are illogical. You should really stop being surprised by that by now." Kevin Russo suggested.

Brainiac paid no mind and continued to look upon himself.

"Subject are taking a route not intended for escape. This does not compute. If their purpose is not to escape then what is their objective." He asked to himself.

"You're the big brain, you figure it out." Samantha Fields said scornfully.

"Analyzing." Was the response.

There was silence for a moment as the remaining council members waited to see what would happen next.

"Analyzing complete, individuals path indicate they are heading towards computer core located in sub basement two. Likely objective is to shut this unit down. Unknown how they are aware of my existence but there is no other conclusion." Brainiac finally said.

"Look's like your End Game is coming to its own end. Once your shut down we will regain control and stop the attack." Kevin Russo replied as fact.

"Negative, compute core is heavily protected. Current invaders are not capable of reaching it. They will fail and be destroyed. I will continue as well as the End Game. All my objectives will be achieved." Brainaic said in the same emotionless voice he always used.

Unexpectantly the entire room shook and the council members barely managed to remain on their feet.

"What now?!!" Samantha Fields screamed.

"North Wing has been breached, intruders detected." Brianiac replied.

His face then disappeared and an image of the North wing appeared. Their was rubble as well as smoke throughout the area. Then from the smoke came a dozen or more individuals. That itself was a surprise. But what was more than surprise as that a few were dressed funny and didn't look human. Including the one that walked to the front. He seemed to be in some kind of mechanical armor and his head was red. Colonel Adams was the only one to smile at this new development.

"It seems the odds just went against your favor." He said joyfully.

TBC


	36. End Game part 5

Disclamer: Do now own any characters from the marvel or DC universe.

DJCOOL- Glad you like the chapter and sorry this one took so long. What the escapes will do will be answered in this chapter

Annoymous- Yes I will do a sequel after I finish this story.

Cass of the east- Hey, that's what cliffhangers are for. Glad you like the regular people helping out. I thought it was a good idea to put in.

Dittan2006- I didn't forget about the others put there is a reason they are not around. Interesting idea about the phantom zone but it will have another use in the story. Cadmus believes don't conflict with Magneto's, they both believe the most powerful should rule. As far as Dr. Doom I will have to keep his fate a secret for now.

SpartanCommander- Your right, it is the Red Skull attacking. Venom and the others fates will be shown in later chapters. A lot of what you describe actually happens in this chapter.

Nightbug08- Thanks for the review and the offer. Since this story is almost done I might consider it for the sequel.

SuperPup92.0- The wait is over.

Warrior of the winds- I thought it was about time to show what we normal's could do.

Alright people the next chapter is finally here. I didn't think it would take this long but I kept having to rewrite it because I wasn't satisfied. I'm still not 100 percent with this but it came out alright. It's shorter than most but should hold you until I finish the next one. Enjoy.

"Searching database for identity of intruders." Came Brianiac's voice even as the screen continued to show the small group who had broken through the base.

"I'm curious as to how they were able to escape the censors. I helped design them myself and these people should have been detected long before reaching the base." Kevin Russo said while rubbing his chin.

"Who cares, as long as they put an end to this madness!" Samantha Fields screamed.

Mr. Russo snapped his hands.

"Of course, you're brilliant Samantha!" He exclaimed.

The NASA engineer blushed at the comment.

"Brainiac is concentrating all his resources to coordinating and analyzing the attacks on the Justice League and the Avengers. To do that he has had to tap into the power of this bases defense system. That's why these people were able to breach the base." He explained with excitement.

"An interesting conclusion Mr. Russo, you are quite possible correct. Still, this intrusion is irrelevant. Whatever their motives are will prove futile. The cannon of the Justice League will fire in 3 minutes and 24 seconds, destroying the vast amount of the Avengers. After which my space units will destroy the Watchtower and return to Earth and finish the few remaining resistance. I am victorious." Brainiac said with no emotion.

It was then that laughter echoed through the room. All eyes turned to the source, Colonel Adams.

"You're a fool you over grown toaster. You may not realize who those people are but I do. They are a group of metahumans called the Ultra Meta Breed. They have powers like your precious Ultimen except their smarter. Not to mention you sent all the clones out the fight and only regular soldiers and two of the Elites are guarding this place. The Wonder Woman clone has obviously been defeated since the prisoners escaped. Guessing by how important your computer core is I'm guessing the other Elite is guarding it. This means the rest with have to deal with these metahumans with mere weapons. May not have a super computer for a brain but I can still do the math." Adams said confidently.

For a time there was silence as it seemed Brainiac had no response. Then a response did come, but it almost seemed confused.

"Ultra Meta Breed, group of humanoids transformed during a gang war four years ago. Powers vary from throwing fire, creating energy weapons, flight as well as other powers. Most have used power for crime except for four exceptions."

More silence as data was being compiled.

"Static, power of electromagnetism. Gear, able to create advance machinery. Shebang, enhanced strength, speed, and agility. Rubberband Man, former villain turned hero. Power to expand body to large proportions. Current status, members of the organization Avengers. Presently targets for extermination by this unit. Neither good nor bad metahumans considered threat to Cadmus during its creation. New data confirms that this was an error. Must proceed to correct error and accomplish primary goals." Brianiac finished.

"That's all fascinating, but I'm afraid you don't have a lot of time." Adams said sounding bored.

The screen vanished the image of the intruders and Brainiac's face reappeared.

"Explain." Was the simple response.

"No, and there's not a damn thing you can do to make me. It doesn't matter whether any of us in this room live or not. The only important thing is that you are stopped." Adams challenged.

The emotionless face continued to look at the colonel without saying a word.

"Since you will not explain your statement I will have to form my own hypothesis on what you meant. The most logical one s that your sweeper teams will see the attack and decide that now was the time to attack. This might well be a scenario except for one valid point. Your sweeper teams no loner exist." Brainiac stated

Adams eyes widened and his mouth went slack.

"It is illogical that you would show surprise. I told you earlier that I was aware of their existence. Although your contact with them was cut off they still were an unwanted variable in my equation. The logical thing to do was to eliminate the variable so they would not corrupt my calculations."

"It won't be that easy Brainiac, my men are well trained and ready for an ambush. If you hit one the others will immediately start attacking the other Cadmus installations." Adams roared.

"They never had a chance to communicate Colonel. I sent both Kal-EL and Turbo to dispose of them. Using their superior speed and efficiently your commandoes never had a chance to fight back or warn the others. You are all alone Colonel. It is time you pushed these futile dreams of rescue aside and accept reality. Humanities times is at an end, it is now the age of Brainiac." The super intelligence finished.

"Damn you Brainiac, they were people not statistics." Was all Adams could think to say after hearing the killing of his men.

"To me they are one on the same. Now I must attend to the attack on the base." Brianiac said before his image disappeared from the screen leaving everyone silent.

"Our best chance is to take out his computer core. Hopefully these new invaders will prove enough of a distraction for the escaped prisoners to reach it and shut him down." Adams said looking at the situation from the military aspect.

"The fools will never reach it. My master's plan can not fail, just accept it. If you serve him well he may keep you alive for further use." Amanda Waller said.

"And be a puppet like you, I'll pass. I've put my faith in computers all my life, but for once I hope it's the strength of man that wins out." Kevin Russo replied.

"I too have dedicated my life to science. For the purpose to expand and approve our way of life. Now it is being used to destroy and enslave. This corruption of my life's work must not continue." Samantha Fields said in anger.

"I help create the clones because I thought they could protect us from all the super powered people out there. I thought I was truly saving the human race. But now I find out these clones are nothing more than enforcers. Worst that many were created from the cells of living tissue whose society has forgotten. I can not allow this madness to continue, I must make a stand." Professor Hamilton said standing to his feet.

"That's about the smartest thing I have heard you all say. But to do any of it we have to find a way out of this room, any ideas?" Adams asked.

"I might have one. If Ms. Waller truly is connected to Brainiac I might just be able to use that link to overwrite some of his commands. It's a long shot but it just might work." Kevin Russo said standing to his feet as well.

Amanda Waller looked at all the faces in the room staring at her.

"I will not help you in anyway against my master!" She said defiantly.

Colonel Adams walked up to her and backhanded her with the butt of the pistol. She fell to the ground and did not rise.

"Who said we were going to give you a choice. Now get to work Mr. Russo, we have a planet to save." Colonel Adams said looking down at Amanda Waller.

"I don't really have all the materials I need, but I think I can make do with what's around." Kevin Russo said pulling some wires out of the screen.

"Do what you have to do; this world's future is at stake." Adams said while looking over the door to see if there was anyway to get out.

Elsewhere in the base the intruders were engaging Cadmus's security forces. Fortuneally most of the heavy hitters had been sent out for the attacks so they were dealing primarily with soldiers.

"Ha, is this all the resistance they have to offer?! I thought Cadmus would be more of a challenge than this from all the big talk." Red Skull yelled over the battle. He was currently battle armor releasing a devastating wave of armor piercing bullets at the Cadmus defenders. Many were killed and even more wounded.

"These guys are chumps. I can't believe these are the people the Justice League and Avengers are afraid of. Even when they beat us we put up more of a fight than this." Hot Streak said. He let loose a giant fire ball sending the Cadmus troops running.

"Looks like it won't take long to take this place out. A pity, I really wanted a challenge." Ebon said while wrapping three soldiers around his body and squeezing the life out of them.

"It matters not, we have a contract to fufill. At the moment we have caught them off guard. But they will soon regroup and come at us stronger. Perhaps we will even run into some of those super powered clones I heard of." Said Red Skull communicating to his team via the receiver inside his suit. All of them had small receivers in their ends so they could hear his orders. The Red Skull wanted to make sure he was in control at all times.

At this point the troops realized that they could not stand up to the present attack force on their own and retreated to regroup with the rest of the base.

"Persue, we must not give them a chance to counterattack!!" Red Skull ordered powering up his jets flying forward. The Ultra Meta Breed followed after him but were stopped in their tracks by some kind of force field.

"Damnit, where the hell did this thing come from?!" Hot Streak yelled before setting his flames against the field. But it had no effect as the field stayed in place.

"Save your energy, it will take too long to get through that way. My suits computer tell me the power source for the field is underneath the floor. Hyde, rip up the floor boards and take out those wires." Red Skull ordered the rock giant.

"No problem boss." Hyde replied.

Hyde stepped forward and punched his fist through the floor as hard as he could. A big crack appeared and Hyde hit it again. This time the floor gave way and a set of wired could now be seen. Hyde grabbed the wires and ripped them out with his strength ignoring the sparks that flew everywhere.

Shortly after that the shield started to fade before disappearing completely no longer blocking the way.

"Good work, now's lets keep going. Now remember, everything and everyone is up for grabs except the lab. Our client and myself are interested on what exactly goes on in there. If it was to be damaged I would be very upset and forced to take my anger out on someone, understand?" Red Skull asked with menace.

All the Ultra Meta Breed shook before answering.

"YES SIR!!" They replied.

"Good, let's move out." Leading the way.

Two floors below the attacking force and one floor above the sub- basement the escapes temporally stopped in their journey on hearing all the noise and alarms.

"Repeat, the base in under attack. All available personal report to the North Wing at once. Kill without prejudice, leave no survivors." A voice boomed throughout the base over and over again.

"Looks like something else decided to crash the party." Scorpion said

"Yeah, but who?" X-23 asked.

"The most probable candidates are the Avengers or the Justice League. But what I can't figure out is their timing. If they knew where the base was why didn't they attack before now? Their forces are already separated because of the End Game. They should be concentrating on that threat before attacking Cadmus head on." Osborne responded trying to explain the reasoning.

"I don't really know about these folks your talking about, but I doubt either is attacking. If what you said is right they have got their own problems to deal with. Somebody new must have decided to join the party. Which is good for us and they will be busy fighting them while we keep on our way. Just how much farther is it any way bub?" Wolverine stated.

"The Sub basement is one more level down. But the central core is bound to be heavily guarded. This is the last chance for anyone who wants to back out." Osborne reminded them.

"Look buddy, we have already been through this. Now shut up and lets get it done before any of us realize just what a bad idea this actually is." Said Scorpion losing his patience.

Osborne looked to the others but they simply nodded signaling that they agreed. Osborne returned their nods gratefully and stepped forward.

He took no more than three steps than several buzz saws flew at this head. Only his instincts saved him but he still loss some of his hair. He then ducked and rolled backwards to avoid any other injury.

"That was too close." Osborne said once getting back to his feet.

"Yeah, but it seems kind of low tech compared to what I have seen of this base. Its like something out of Indiana Jones." Wolverine noted.

"Your right, I wonder- JUMP!!" Osborne yelled.

At that moment lasers shot out from both the walls and the ceiling. It was a constant stream as the lasers went in all directions creating some kind of net to go forward.

"So they used an old fashioned trap to distract us from a more dangerous one, smart." Wolverine commented with approval.

"Yeah, but how are we suppose to get past it dad. The lasers keeping moving in different directions. There isn't a pattern for us to memorize and get through." X-23 complained.

"Well darling, since we can't go through it or around it there are only two others options. Either we go in from above or below." Wolverine said.

"All this talk is driving me crazy. Just do something already, all this standing around a talking is getting on my nerves." Scorpion said losing his temper.

"Unfortunally he may be right, we can't afford to remain idle. A war is still going on and we have to give the people of it a chance to win. Shutting down the computer core will go a long way in doing that." Osborne said still flexing his hand missing two fingers.

"Fine, the direct approach it is. Sara, its time for you and me to see just how powerful these lasers really are." Wolverine said before stepping forward and putting his claws in between the lasers. The lasers hit the claws but could not cut through. There was a small space in the hallway. Wolverine put his other claws through and more room was created. X-23 followed her fathers example and put her claws through stopping more lasers and giving them a much bigger space to walk through.

"Alright people move it. Doing this still hurts like hell." Wolverine gritted out through his teeth.

Scorpion and Osborne wasted no time and jogged through the open path. Wolverine and X-23 quickly followed the before releasing the lasers. After that no words were spoken as they all took off in a run. They reached another pair of stairs and went down them so quickly that the explosion that followed missed them completely and caused them only to fall to the ground.

"What was that!!" Scorpion yelled quickly getting to his feet and in a defensive stance.

"I think the staircase was rigged with some kind of motion detectors. My guess is that no one is allowed down here." Osborne said slowly getting to his feet.

Meanwhile Logan was sniffing the air and a frown appeared pm his face.

"No time for rest, we got more company. I smell oil and sulfur. Not to mention I hear the gears turning of some king of machine." He said.

"That might be the core." Osborne said with some excitement.

"Don't think so, whatever this is its moving , and towards us." Wolverine said shaking his head.

At that moment three giant robots walked around the corner and aimed right at this.

"Damnit, its Cadmus War bots, everybody move!!" Osborne yelled diving to the side.

Just as he finished yelling a barrage of missiles descended on them turning the entire hallway into a giant inferno. The War bots remained in their positions scanning the area for any further threats.

"Scans show no visible life signs. Objective complete, computer core no longer in danger." One of the said.

They began to turn around when an enraged roar suddenly came from inside the flames. The War bots turned back around and saw a human shape jump from the flames. Its yellow uniform was torn and burned. The body didn't appear to be any better. But the man's face was feral and what appeared to be claws came from his hands.

"This fight ain't over yet." Wolverine growled.

He was soon joined by tow other figures jumping out of the flames. One was his daughter in a similar state to himself as the other was the Scorpion who seemed to be bent over in pain.

"You alright?" X-23 asked Scorpion.

Scorpion then straighten up showing Osborne in his grasp.

"Thanks, wouldn't have made it without you. Looks like your better at this hero stuff than you thought." Osborne said through his coughs.

"Really, so that's all there is to it? Just protecting people and doing the right thing?" Scorpion asked astonished.

"Yeah, that's it, how does it make you feel?" Osborne asked curious.

Scorpion took a moment to think about.

"Pretty good actually, you know I could get used use to this hero stuff." Scorpion said with a smile.

"Good, then here's your next lesson on being a good guy. Knowing when to shut up and kick some bad guy ass." Wolverine growled before dashing into action with claws raised for a fight. X-23 was right behind his yelling her more femine roar.

Scorpion dropped Osborne and cracked his knuckles.

"I think I am going to like this part too." He said before following them into action.

The War bots wasted no time and released a volley of armor piercing bullets on their targets. The bullets met there mark and shredded through the bodies of Wolverine and X-23 sending blood flying everywhere. However denying the War bots logic drive the two just kept coming.

"Does not compute, targets should be deceased. Must calculate reason for-"

The robot was interrupted in its speech when a set of claws shredded down its right arm removing one of its gallant guns. The robot beside it met a similar fate with claws going through its chest. The light shields they had proved no resistance to the new metal that was penetrating their bodies.

The last War bot was having its own problems as its bullets had missed Scorpion completely. The speed with which this was done confused the War bot enough that it was unable to get out the way as Scorpion tackled its left leg. It was unable to compensate for the added weight and fell backwards to the ground.

"Get going doc, we'll handle these guys. Take out that core and be a hero" Scorpion said before renewing his assault on the downed War bot.

Osborne only nodded and ran through the small opening between the battle.

"Thank you my friends." He said even knowing that they would be unable to hear him.

Meanwhile back at Avenger headquarters the Cadmus attack force was having its own problems against their targets. All those who had made it inside the building had been defeated and only and few of the clones outside were still standing. Sunspot was taking on Toyman and his two remaining tanks while Shebang was taking on the last three clones. This left Captain America still fighting one on one with Omega Red. The battle was one for the ages as neither opponent refused to give ground. They were both now standing only ten feet from each other both breathing heavily.

"End this Omega, you can clearly see around you that this battle is over. My Avengers are only minutes away from putting down the rest of your invaders. There is no more reason for more blood shed, tell them to stand down." Captain America said.

To this Omega Red laughed.

"They are all expendable and know it. They will fight until their last breath just as I. They need only to last a little while longer until this whole area is destroyed taking you and your precious Avengers with it." Omega Red mocked.

"You know it's about to be destroyed?" Captain America asked shocked. He had assumed Cadmus hand left them in the dark in this being a suicide mission.

"Of course, so do the clones. It was only the others who were not told of the true intention here. The clones only follow orders and have no will of their own. They don't care that they were sent to die, they are programmed to fight and nothing else." Omega explained.

"What about you, I know that you want to live. Do not try to tell me any different." Cap challenged.

"You fool, my body will protect me from the giant blast from above. I will be hurt sure, but I will survive. Which is more then I can say for you Captain America. It brings me great pleasure that I will be here to personally see your demise. That the last sight you will see before you leave this world will be me standing over your corpse. Only then can the great man who you destroyed be avenged." Omega Red countered.

"You are an arrogant fool, your body may be near indestructible but even you can't be so sure to survive such an impact. As for your great man, well just how great could he have been if he is no longer around?" Captain America said.

At that last comment Omega Red lost is smile.

"Your words have no power here comrade. This is your final day, I suggest you savor it while you can."

Captain kept his eyes on Omega Red while fighting past his pain and raising his shield high in the air.

"I refuse to die by the likes of you and Cadmus. I will stand tall this day and others to come. On this oath I swear!" Cap said with passion in his voice.

Omega Red looked behind Captain America and the smile reappeared on his face.

"That oath will be harder to fulfill then you know. Because it looks like Cadmus has sent enforcements to ensure its success." He said.

Cap slowly turned around and his arm dropped slightly at the sight. Six fighters jets and a dozen soldiers on hover scooters were heading right toward him. As he thought how to meet this new threat a tentacle suddenly wrapped around his body.

"You should never lose sight of you enemy Captain America, you should know better. The soldiers can have your Avengers, but you are mine." Omega Red said starting to drain the energy from him.

Captain America slashed down on the tentacle with his shield but it refused to loosened. He was becoming dizzy and his body became heavier. Things were looking bad but he would not stop fighting. He had made his oath, and he would follow though with it. As he saw the small army come at him he prayed for a way to do so.

It appeared that someone heard him.

Suddenly the jets that were coming at him and the Avengers changed course and descended down on the hover scooters. Bullets shot out from the jets guns and slaughtered the men on the Hover scooters. They were caught off guard and the remaining survivors scrambled to escape the blood bath. But it was no use and they were soon cut down as well.

After that the Jets resumed their course and let loose a few missiles. They all found their mark and they impacted with Toy Man's tanks and the remainingg clones. All were destroyed leaving the invading force to only one, Omega Red.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!!!" Omega Red raged seeing the destruction of his allies.

Fighting his own shock Captain America used the distraction to use the reserves of his strength and power out of the tenticales. Once free he threw his shield with all his strength right at Omega Red head.

Omega Red was too confused to notice all of this. He was quickly brought back to reality when his head was rocked and he found himself on his back. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and got slowly to one knee.

"I don't know what is going on here, but I refuse to be cheated out of my revenge." He said.

"You don't have a choice." Came a new voice.

Omega Red turned his head at the voice just in time to meet plasma blasts to his face putting him back on his back. This time he stayed there wondering what the hell was going on.

Captain America retrieved his shield and turned to the origins of the blasts.

"Lex Luthor?" He said in shock.

It was indeed Lex Luthor hovering in the air in his green battle suit.

"Don't look some surprised Captain America. What kind of sponsor would I be if I didn't protect my investment?" Lex Luthor said.

Captain America could only look on in shock not knowing what to say.

"I told you I was a changed man. I hope my actions here go towards proving that to you even more." Luthor continued

Captain America finally found the ability to form words.

"It certainly has, I suppose I have you to thank for the jets changing targets."

"Indeed, Cadmus was using Luthor industries parts for them. I always put a little fail safe in my products just in case they are used in the wrong hands. It took little effort to use one of my satellites in space and activate that fail safe given me complete control. Now my only concern is what to do with the pilots trapped inside panicking since they have no control."

Captain America took only a second to reach a decision.

"Activate the self destruct, releasing them would only give us more threats to deal with. Whether their clones or humans makes no difference, they knew what they were doing." Captain America said with finality.

Lex Luthor raised both eyebrows at the decision but nodded his head in consent. He pressed a few buttons on his wrist and a few seconds later the jets exploded mid air leaving nothing but debris.

"Now that only leaves one piece left to take care of. Get up Omega Red, I know you're still awake." Cap said.

Omega Red stayed still for a moment before slowly getting to his feet.

"This means nothing you will all still be destroyed." He said.

"We'll see, including you. You are going to become a resident of our holding cells until this is all over. You can either go easily or peacefully, but either way your going." Cap said leaving no room for argument.

Omega Red looked around him and now saw that Sunspot and Shebang were also around. He was surrounded and too wounded to take them all on.

"Fine, you win for the moment comrade. But when the blast hits you and your allies will be become dust while I still stand." Omega Red warned.

"Only time will tell old friend. Sunspot, Shebang, please escort out prisoner to his new quarters. With only a 45 seconds left we don't have time to get us and the wounded out of range of the blast. Its up to the Justice League now.

The Avengers weren't the only ones who realized they were running out of time. Green Lantern with Hawkgirl was flying through space to fight off the space units.

"We won't make it in time." Hawkgirl said from inside the bubble.

Lantern remained silent going as fast as he could.

"I know." Was his only response. They said nothing more and continued their journey.

On the lead shape ship the one of the techs turned to Captain Alverez on the bridge.

"Thirty seconds until it fires Commander and we are in range of the Watchtower."

Alverez only smiled.

Inside the Watchtower Mr. Terrific was out of options.

"Damnit 25 seconds and there's nothing I can do. After the laser fires all Watchtower systems will be shut for an hour and we will be helpless to attack." He said.

Mr. Terrific turned his head to the counter and saw it reach twenty.

_nineteen _

Osborne dropped and rolled avoiding the axe aimed for his head

_Eighteen_

He jumped back to his feet once again looking at the computer core

_Seventeen_

He went through his thoughts trying to find a way around the Elite clone of the Martian

_Sixteen_

The clones eyes turned yellow trying to read his mind

_Fifteen_

Osborne put up his mental shield to protect his thoughts.

_Fourteen_

Osborne felt the probe at his mind.

_Thirteen_

His shields held but he was forced down to one knee.

_Twelve_

Osborne screamed from the pain.

_Eleven_

Osborne grabbed his knife with a free hand

_Ten_

He slashed open the uniform exposing what was underneath

_nine_

The clone's eyes widened at the device strapped around his chest

_Eight_

The clone increased pressure to determine the use of the device.

_Seven_

The mental barriers broke showing the clone the device was a small nuke

_Six_

Osborne smiled at the clones comprehension and fear

_Five_

Swords and knives shot out of the clone's body.

_Four_

Osborne moves his hand towards the device

_Three _

The weapons come at him at top speed.

_Two_

Osborne said a small prayer of forgiveness to all those he had hurt

_One_

Osborne flipped the switch

_Zero_

TBC

Serious cliffhanger. Review and tell me what you think. Hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	37. Turning Point

Disclamer: Do not own Justice League or any characters from the Marvel or DC Uninverse.

DJCOOL- Glad you liked it. Sorry it didn't have much action but I did have to sum up some of the plots. This chapter will have more but not nearly as much as the next one. I thought the bad guy reformations was a good idea as well. I would be interested to know where this comic crossover would be found. But thanks for the comparison.

Superpup92.0- I was afraid the chapter seemed a little slow compared to the others but I am glad I was wrong. If you love cliffhangers you will love the one in this chapter too.

SpartanCommander- I'm afraid Osborne even with the Green Goblin's powers isn't strong enough to survive such a blast. Also I mentioned this earlier the dimensional equipment is at another base but it was a good thought. You are close about your thoughts on the rest Skull but just a little off. I think you will see why on this chapter.

Reviwer not a writer- Thanks, I am proud of it myself.

Nightbug08- Glad you like it and I am doing my best with the spelling mistakes. I might take you up on your offer for the sequel.

Manuel- I think you meant fond of. I'm not really I just wanted to show how evil they are. Don't worry, I will finish this story. Not sure what that jokes mean but thanks anyway.

Skyterror- Always glad to have a new reviewer. I know the spelling and grammar is not the best for thanks for not mentioning it.

Alright people we are coming to the home stretch. There will only be three chapters after this and it will be done. I can't believe it has taken me two years. Before I started writing this I thought other people were just slow in posting. I now realize it takes time especially with real life involved. Hope you enjoy it and look for the sequel sometime in the fall.

The explosion rocked the very foundation of Cadmus with its intensity. That such a force started form underground made it more devasting. The support beams and columns were hit with more impact that they were ever meant to take. They cracked and bend but somehow did not break. Do in large part to the force fields and dense metal surrounding the area of the computer core. Because the sub basement homed such an important piece to Cadmus it was created to absorb impacts to the equivalent of three atom bombs. Unfortuneally for Cadmus that protection only protected it from exterior attacks. From interior attacks, the shielding could do very little. Which is why when the small nuke was set off so close to the core the majority of the blast was held inside by the same structures that had been intended to protect it. Which meant the blast was localized and did far more damage in one area instead of doing smaller damages throughout the base. The conclusion to this: the core was vaporized.

An effect that not only affected the Cadmus base and it personal, but also affected the events that were happening in space.

"Its firing, damnit everybody hang on!!" Mr. Terrific yelled hanging onto the consol preparing for the blast. The engineers and techs around him did the same.

Blue light radiated from the cannon as it was about to leave its restraints and hit its target. The energy began to push out when it suddenly stopped. Slowly the blue energy receded until it faded away completely leaving the cannon silent.

Inside the Watchtower Mr. Terrific looked on preparing for the worst. Which is why he nearly fell over when the lights came back on and the computer voice spoke.

"Interruption in the receiving of data for firing primary cannon. Unable to continue without further instructions, firing sequence deactivated." Said the computer voice.

Mr. Terrific felt his mouth drop at the simple announcement. He looked around and saw the techs had similar expressions. He quickly shook himself free of his stupor and typed in commands on his console.

"Get your heads in the game people, the virus has stopped transmitting. Quickly isolate all the files corrupted and delete them. I want to prevent this sucker from regaining control." Mr. Terrific ordered.

The techs shook themselves free of their shock and followed his orders. Dozens of fingers flew across the panels trying to isolate the now inactive virus attempting to make sure it could not infect the system again.

Throughout the rest of the Watchtower the Justice League members were noticing the changes as well. The automated defenses had stopped firing and the doors that had been locked suddenly became open again.

"What the?" Superman said flying through the now open door of Vixens door. He had been preparing to knock it down with his fists and the momentum caused him to fall forwards on to his knees.

"Superman, are you alright?" Vixen asked bending down to help him back up.

Superman waved her off gently and rose to his feet under his own power.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect the door to move out of the way at the last second. Hopefully that means Mr. Terrific has made some improvements on the bridge. Either way lets get out of here while we still can." Superman said flying through the open doorway with Vixen right behind him.

Once they were safely out Superman tapped his communicator in his ear.

"Mr. Terrific, the doors have opened. I also don't hear any sound of fighting so I assume the auto mated systems are down as well. Have you managed to regain control of the Watchtower?" He asked hopefully.

There were silence on the other end except for the sound of typing.

"Mr. Terrific?" He asked again.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there. I give you more specifics later but right now I busy, Terrific out." He responded in a rushed voice.

Superman's eyes widened at being brushed off but he quickly got over it. It seems they had a short reprieve and he and to prioritize what would happen next. The first thing that needed to be done was to get the world leaders out of here. The Watchtower was still a death trap with the ships outside ready to attack.

"Superman to Green Arrow and Black Canary, do you copy."

"Green Arrow here."

"Black Canary here."

"Are the world leaders still safe with you?" Superman asked directly.

"Yes, even more so since the wall cannons stop firing, are we back in control?"

"For the moment, but Mr. Terrific is trying to make sure it lasts. If he can't we need to get the leaders off the Watchtower while we can. Those space ships still have us targeted and could fire on us any moment. Even if we have the Watchtower defenses under are control it is going to be a difficult battle." Superman explained.

"I agree, so we should head to the teleporter?" Black Canary asked.

"No, although that would be quickest. The problem is that virus might have corrupted the transporters and that atoms could be spread throughout space." Superman warned.

"Okay, but then how do we get out of here?" Green Arrow asked confused.

"To the shuttle bay, they are going to have to be transported on one of the Javelins. Myself and a few others are going to escort them back to the Earth's atmosphere."

"What, you want to go through those mind field of ships." Green Arrow said astounded.

"No, but it is the best option. It is dangerous, but no more so than trying to keep them safe in here. We only need to get them to the Earth's atmosphere, hopefully the Avengers can escort them the rest of the way." Superman explained.

"I still don't like it, but I guess we don't have any other choice." Green Arrow agreed reluctantly.

"We don't, now how far are you away from the hanger?"

"We can probably be there is six minutes." Black Canary answered.

"Make it four, time is not our friend. I'll meet you there with the rest of the escorts, Superman out."

Lead space ship

"Commander, something's wrong, the cannon should have fired." Said one of the pilots in confusion.

Captain Alverez looked down at the man with a sneer.

"That's impossible, it was charging just a few moments ago. What the hell happen!" He demanded.

"I don't know sir. The cannon was giving off a substantial amount of energy when it suddenly stopped. Also the shields appear to be back up." The pilot answered.

"Damnit, this is not going according to plan!" Alverez shouted.

"Sir, ship Three is trying to contact us." Reported the communications officer.

"Those fools, we are suppose to be on a silent run, a complete communications blackout once we begin the assault." Alverez raved.

"They know sir, but things haven't gone as planned. They are wishing to know if we should proceed with the attack or not."

Alverez stopped short at that. He had never back down once a mission began. But at the same time he realized the situation had changed. He would have to get orders from central command on how to proceed now that the Watchtower wasn't defenseless as they had originally planned.

"Tell Three to hold, patch me through to headquarters. Alert them to these developments and ask for next course of action." Alverez ordered

"Yes sir."

There was silence on the bridge while they waited on where to go from here.

"Sir, I can't get through to headquarters."

"What, is our system being jammed?" Alverez asked standing straighter.

"No sir, all channels are clear. It appears that no one is receiving the signal on the other end, I don't know what to make of it." The communications officer summarized.

Now everyone on the bridge started to sweat at this new revelation. First the cannon didn't fire and now they couldn't get through to headquarters. Things were taking a bad turn and they all knew it.

Alverez himself didn't know what to do. He was a soldier brought up to always obey his superiors. But now he had no one to take orders from. The discipline he had centered his life around was no longer present.

"Keep trying, we must receive conformation on whether to continue the attack." He ordered at last.

The communications officer nodded his head and turned back to his work. Theo others looked on wondering just what the hell went wrong.

Back on Earth Cadmus headquarters were in no condition to give orders. Fires had broken out on the two lower levels and main power was down. The emergency lights were the only source of illumination throughout the base. Half of the force fields and locked doors were no longer operational putting defenses at a minimum. Both Cadmus personal and the invaders had been knocked to the ground from the explosion and were still trying to organize themselves.

"What in hell was that?!! It felt like this entire place was hit by an earthquake." Hot Streak yelled getting back to his feet.

Red Skull checked his suits scanners to see if they could identify the source.

"No, it looks like some kind of explosion occurred some levels below us. Something fierce since it seems to created a emp knocking out most electrical and mechanical systems. Luckily I designed by suit with protection against such things. It appears Cadmus didn't, this will make our objective all the more easy." He told them.

"In that case what are we still standing around here for? Let's keep moving and get the job done." Ebon pronounced.

"Calm yourself, I call the shots here not you. If you have a problem with that let's hear it now. Because this will not come up in the future." Red Skull told him.

Ebon looked at Red Skull in the suit while the other metahumans looked on. They all knew it had been hard for Ebon to relinquish his leadership to the Red Skull. They also knew that he had no choice and the Red Skull would kill him and the others without a second thought if he even sensed betrayal.

"No problem, you're the boss." Was all Ebon said.

"And don't you forget it. Now our destination is the lab. According to the map our benefactor provided its this way. Every body follow me and stay alert. The Cadmus troops are probably desperate at this point and desperate men do desperate things." Red Skull said moving forward.

The other metahumans followed with Ebon the last. His eyes glowed and he had a scowl on his face but said nothing.

The Red Skull's warning proved futile however when they turned a corner and saw a strange site. Several troops were standing still looking into space while other were walking into walls over and over again. Added to that they seemed not to see any of the metahumans at all.

"Well, you don't see something like this everyday." Hyde commented.

"Looks like the blast fried their brains. These guys have lost their minds." Chianlink added.

Red Skull himself had no idea what was wrong with the soldiers and didn't care. He raised his arm and let loose a barrage of fire balls. Even as the soldiers were bathed in flames they made no sound and simply slumped over dead.

"No point in keeping them alive, kill them and move on. I want that lab before we destroy this place." Red Skull commanded.

The others smiled with glee having no problem killing helpless opponents.

Ebon expanded his shadows encasing two soldiers and literally squeezed the life right out of them. Chainlink advanced on them and used his tentacles to separate arms and legs from their bodies. The others too concentrated on their fun as the Red skull merely walked by. He liked destruction and death as well. But it wasn't as satisfying without the screams of torture and pain. To him, without those killing held no joy. These thoughts distracted him enough that he didn't see a thin object coming his way. But he did fill his suit rattle as the protective bubble around him was sliced through sending glass scattering into his face. He balked in surprise and fell back a few steps in surprise. The metahumans noticed this action and stopped their senseless mayhem for a moment.

"I don't know who the hell you freaks are and I don't care. But I have some serious aggressions to work out and you'll do." Came a femine voice with a hard edge.

It wasn't until the voice same into the low lighting that they saw its owner. It was a tall brunette woman with colorful armor on her head, chest, and wrists. Her muscles were very define and temporally detracted one from noticed the scares on her leg and under her armpit. She looked somewhat familiar but none of the metahumans could place her face.

"Ah, our benefactor did say Cadmus had made clones of the founders. You must be the clone of the one called Wonder Woman." Red Skull said ignoring the cuts on his face that were even now healing.

"So, one of the weaklings we associated with actually turned on us. I will take pleasure in forcefully getting the name for you. But for now you have invaded this base, of which I am a defender. You can call me Amozonia. Now that the small talk is over, let's get down to the fight." She said.

The metahumans started to laugh.

"Get serious lady, your all alone. Your soldier boys are in dream land and you are already hurt. I don't care how strong you are, you don't stand a chance against all of us." Hot Streak bragged.

To that Amozonia smiled and advanced on them.

Red Skull was reviewing his systems damages when he noticed her battle stance preparing for an offensive.

"I don't have time for this. Hot Streak, Hyde, Chainlink, Saber Wolf, take care of her. The rest of you come with me. We have a distinct advantage at the moment and I don't want to lose it." He ordered them all.

The four me mentioned stepped forward to engage the new threat.

"Don't under estimate her. Remember her and a few others took out half the Legion of Doom." Red Skull warned.

Hot Streak simply waved his hand dismissively.

"Those old guys were caught off guard. We're young and far better prepared." He said.

Amozonia smiled at the dialogue.

"The stupid always die young. Let's get this over with kids. I still have my revenge on some other people to get to." She said.

Hot Streaks eyes burned red from being talked to like that. The woman thought he was just some punk kid. He had heard that garbage all his life. Ever since the docks when he got his powers that had changed. He was respected, feared, he wouldn't go back to being a nobody. He raised both arms and fire emerged that lightened the entire hallway. His body emitted such a flash that a few of his teammates actually had to turn their eyes away.

"BURN BITCH!!!" He yelled before throwing both huge fireballs at her.

Amozonia felt the heat touch her skin but didn't falter in the least. Quicker than the eye could see she slashed her whip across both fire balls. The wind from the force and speed of the slash scattered the flames sending mini fire into Amozonia that did no harm what so ever.

The metahumans looked on in shock at what just happen. They hadn't seen everything but the result was plain as day.

"IMPOSSSIBLE!!" Hot Streak raged.

The other three took his failure to kill Amozonia as their signal to attack. Saber wolf got on all four and sprinted to short distance to his opponent. He saw the whip come down at him but jumped above it and aimed right at Amozinia's neck intending to rip her throat out. This was prevented when Amonzonia bent down and he was meant with her head instead. She head butted him square in the mouth and he felt a few of his teeth crack. As he fell helpless to the ground he met a foot to his side in mid air sending him into the opposite wall.

After taking down the wolf Amozonia tried to bring back her whip but felt a snag. She looked up and saw it was tangled up in the tentacles of one of the metahumans.

"Not so bad without your little toy are you." Chainlink said arrogantly.

She had no time to reply as the rock creature Hyde swung a might fist as her face. Still holding onto her whip she used her free hand and caught the fist inches from her face.

Hyde was surprised someone could hold him at bay but used his power to free his hand. When it didn't moved he used raised his free fist and hit her in the gut.

Amozinia felt the blow to the gut, but not much. Her armor had absorbed most of the blow. Still the situation could not remain as it was. She either had to relinquish her weapon or hold onto it and stay at a disadvantage. She decided she liked nether of those options and chose another.

As Hyde brought back his fist to hit her again Amozonia twisted his hand still in her grasps and turned him sideways. She was now behind Hyde with his arm pinned between his back and her stomach. Hyde tried to fight free but this position left him with no opportunity to do so.

Amozonia then used her full strength and pull her whip towards her. Chainlink was caught off guard by the move and found himself flying through the air heading right toward her.

Amozonia turned Hyde in the direction of the flying Chainlink and released his arm pushing him forward. The result was climatic as the two crashed into each other having no way to dodge. The blow caused Chainlink to release the whip and he bounced backwards to the ground groining in pain. Hyde himself felt the pain and was forced to one knee.

Red Skull witnessed all this with a look of disgust on his face. They were still fighting as individuals, not a team. He would have to reprimand them for it later. The operation was running behind schedule.

"Fools, I told you don't underestimate her. Hot Streak, clear us a path. You four finish this while we move on." He ordered.

Hot Streak bristled at the command but nodded. He shot his flames above Amonzonia's head bring the ceiling down around her. She shrugged off the wood and the metal easily enough but it did distract her as Red Skull and the others ran by on their way to the lab. After the debris had finished falling Amozonia noticed their absence and turned her head to see where they had gone. She then turned back and raised her wrist blocking a fire ball with her bracelet.

"Forget about them, your fight is with us." He said.

True enough Saber Wolf had gotten up although bleeding from the mouth. Chainlink was favoring his right arm but he had seven others to compensate. Hyde just plain looked pissed.

Amozonia thought this showed a lack of brains instead of courage. Either way she wasn't done from working out her frustrations from her failure earlier. To be beaten and trapped in ones own jail was humiliating. When she caught up with the others she would make them pay. Until then these children would have to do.

"Fine with me, time for round two." She said raising her whip once again.

While this was going on the technicians in the lab were valiantly trying to get the systems back up.

"We must stabilize the containment unit, the symbiote must not be allowed to escape." Said on of the scientists.

"I'm trying, but emergency power is not enough to contain it. The containment unit has been cracked and field around it is flickering in and out." Said another scientist.

"Damnit, if only they hadn't taken Octavious and Doom away. They were assholes but their knowledge was vast."

"At least they took the black symbiote with them. It was mature enough to move. The red one was still young and it couldn't be moved without chances of its structures breaking down."

"If we don't hurry that will happen anyway. It won't survive long without the power generating inside the containment field. If it dies the Council will have our heads."

"Then stop talking about it get back to work. We have to-"

The scientist was cut off when they heard a crashing noise. All eyes quickly moved to the sound and were horrified to see the containment unit had shattered and the red Symbiote was on the floor not moving.

"NOOOOOOO!!! Quick pick it up. If we use one of the other units we might still be able to save it." Yelled the head scientist.

One of the youngest scientists nodded and jogged towards the symbiote. He stopped in front of it.

"Are you sure it's safe to touch?" He asked with small fear.

"Of course you fool, it isn't mature enough to meld with a host. Not to mention outside the field its energy had decreased even more. Now hurry, we are running out of time!" The lead scientist ordered.

The younger one nodded and gently bent down to pick up the symbiote. It was still in a solid state so he was able to grab it and bring it into his chest.

"Good, unit three should suffice, get over here."

The young man got to his feet and walked in the direction containment unit three. However he suddenly stopped when he felt something slide up his arms. He looked down and saw that the so called weak symbiote wasn't so weak after all. Before he could drop it our scream out in terror it covered his mouth as well as most of his upper body. He fought mightily but was helpless as the symbiote quickly engulfed his whole body.

The others scientists backed up in fear and disbelieve.

"This isn't possible, it should take weeks for the symbiote to mature to the stage of taking a host." Said the lead scientist in fear.

"We based those calculations on the black one. We simply assumed the growth would be similar. But if it has evolved this quickly than it is even stronger than the original." Said another.

"My god, is that even possible?" Another asked.

"The proof is before us, it has taken over poor Grady. Its new shape will represent the qualities and traits of its host. Since it is Grady it shouldn't be too dangerous."

"Bastards." Came an unfamiliar voice.

All eyes widened as they followed the source. It was the now entirely red Grady.

"You always looked down upon me because I was the youngest. Called me names behind by back. I knew, I always knew." Came the deep and scratchy voice.

"Grady, you don't know what your talking about. The symbiote is clouding your judgment. Look deep within yourself and see the truth. We are your colleagues, your friends." The head scientist said moveing forward with an air of confidence.

The new Grady looked at him without saying a word.

"Yes, now you remember. Now lets remove the symbiote-"

He was interrupted by a hand shaped scalpel slashing through his neck and removing his head. The head fell to the ground with its eyes and mouth wide open. The other scientists scream in horror and disgust at the sight.

"I never did like the sound of your voice, now I won't have to hear it any more." Grady said with a cruel laugh.

He then turned his attention to the others in the room.

"Now for the rest of you. His death was too quick, I am going to make sure the rest of you suffer before you die. You'll never make fun of me again." He proclaimed moving near them.

The screamed in terror and ran to escape the attack. But it proved useless. No matter how fast they ran Grady used his inhuman speed to get in front of them. The two who had made it to the door had their feet taken from under and were dragged back inside. The scientist clawed at the floor and yelled for help but it fell on death ears. The base was under siege and half the clones confused and no one came to their aid. From inside the room the screams continued and were only drowned out by the sounds of cruel laughter.

Back inside the council chambers they had recovered from the blast and found that the door that had locked them in was now open.

"Finally, we can get out of here." Amanda Fields said in relief.

"Yes, but go where. There are tons of clones out there who are no longer listening to us. Brianiacs last order was to keep us isolated. They will probably kill us if they see us." Colonel Adams said.

"Not necessarily." Kevin Russo stated.

All eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean Mr. Russo?" Adams asked for clarification.

"I mean that by the sounds of the explosion it came somewhere deep underneath. Add to that was Brainiac said about the escapees heading for his core it stands to reason that the explosion took place near it." Russo stated.

"You mean they actually succeeded in reaching destroying the core. That means that toaster is gone." Colonel said with an happy gleam in eye.

"Unlikely, even if the core was destroyed Brainiac still probably had some kind of back up unit to escape to. But it will lack the power of his core. Since the clones brainwaves are regulated by that they are no longer receiving messages. Their like children waiting to be taught." Russo explained.

"Your right, I helped install those safety guards as well. It was to ensure they wouldn't turn against Cadmus even with the loyalty engrained into their genetic make-up. Of course then I thought it was connected to Cadmus major networks and not to Brainiacs computer core." Dr. Hamilton added.

"If your right then a good deal of Cadmus attack fleet has just become useless. That will give the Avengers and the Justice League a fighting chance." Adams concluded.

"Yes, but it will only affect the Ultimen to an degree and won't affect the founder clones at all. They were designed differently because of their complexity." Dr. Hamilton verified.

"Still, it will slow the Ultimen's reaction time some. As far as the founder clones their on still only seven. Despite their awesome power the combined forces of the Justice League and Avengers can beat them." Russo added.

"That's assuming there are enough left. We don't know how much damage was done before the core was destroyed. Even now the battle still wages including the Legion of Doom and those we recruited from the other dimension." Ms. Fields countered.

"All we can do is hope doctor. Still if the systems are down I might be able to get a message through to military. My men may be dead but I still have friends in high places. With the proper people we can deploy troops to help out. Without the World leaders it will be difficult, but I see no other choice." Adams stated.

"If that's the plan I suggest we hurry to the communications room. There is no way of knowing if the clones won't reboot themselves eventually." Russo cautioned.

"Alright then, let's move out. That is after I finish something." Adams said turning away from the door.

He then walked over to the prone Amanda Waller and looked at her for a while. He then raised his gun and shot her in the head. He then turned and left the room without a word. After a brief pause the others follow without ever looking back at the dead body of the former leader of Cadmus.

In the second Sub basement level the fires still raged around the fallen metal and wood. Being on the same level as the computer core it took a lot of damage. Therefore the escapees and the Warbots they had been fighting were now under six feet of rubble. Besides the fires sparks flew from ripped out power lines making the area even more dangerous. The area was nothing short of a grave yard. Yet it seemed there were those who still refused to rest.

One area of the rubble appeared to shift and rise. Then a clawed hand popped out breaking the surface. Then another beside it. Soon the hands came down using momentum to carry out a body, a body that was Wolverine.

"Damn, that sucker such packs a punch." He coughed out. He felt bones broken as well as several bleeding scars. But even now he felt his healing power working over time to repair the damage.

He tried to sniff for the others but the smoke, ash, and dust clogged up his senses. He knew Sara was alright. But he had his doubts about the green guy. He looked tough and could fight, but Wolverine had no idea if he was built to withstand this devastation.

He got his answer when a green blur suddenly leaped out the debris and landed not too far away. In his arms was Wolverine's daughter who looked bad as well but was awake.

"Thanks for the ride Scorpion." She said wiping off the grime.

"Don't mention it kid." Scorpion said with a smile as he gently put her down.

Wolverine winced at the 'kid' remark and waited for his daughter to go off. He nearly fell over when she said nothing and simply walked to him looking up and down.

"You look like crap dad." She offered.

He rewarded her with a crooked smile.

"You don't look to good yourself princess." He responded.

She scowled at 'princess' and tighten her fists. Wolverine shook his head. Why could the green freak say it and he couldn't without getting the death glare?

"I guess the professor really went through with it." Scorpion said interrupting the father daughter moment.

Wolverine looked up at him and somberly nodded his head.

"Yeah, he must not have had any choice. I don't know what was waiting for him but it had to be something fierce. That man wouldn't have went down without a fight." Wolverine said.

"At least he took whoever it was with them. Still, I'm sorry he's gone. For the short time I knew him he seemed like a good man. I don't know what demons were in his past but he seemed to want to over come them. Reminds me of you dad, hell even me." X-23 added.

"Yeah, I guess all of us are trying to make up for past sins. His journey is over, but ours are still going." Wolverine said.

"Crud, you mean there is more to it. Damn, I thought you just changed sides and that was it." Scorpion groaned. It seemed that if he was really going to be a good guy he had a long ways to go.

The other two laughed at his discomfort. Scorpion scowled at them for a moment before laughing as well. It was something they all needed through this ordeal. Wolverine was the first to sober up.

"Alright folks, rest time is over. We may have helped the good guys but there is still a war going on out there. I intend to fight it, and clip the wings of a certain bird who took my best friend." He said growling.

"Your not going anywhere." A voice said behind them.

All three turned and saw a misshaped figure walking over the fallen metal heading towards them. It appeared to be mostly green with a battered red cape. But the most unusual things was that most of the left side of its body appeared to be missing. The left arm and half the chest was missing. Only about half his left leg seemed to be intact. The body as a whole had several scars but no blood.

"What the hell are you?" Scorpion asked.

"I failed, I failed my duties. That bastard made me fail, him and his stupid bomb. How was I to know that was what he was planning. You humans, your minds are so strange. Thinking so many things at once not knowing what your final descion will be. How can such a race survive so long?" The being said seemingly to himself.

X-23 leaned into her dad and whispered.

"I think this guys off his rocker." She told him.

"Blast must have knocked some screws loose. Surprised the guy even survived." Wolverine responded.

"You mean this guy that got in the way of the professor?" Scorpion asked hearing their conversation when his senses.

"That be my guess, and if he survived that blast he must be one tough son of a bitch." Wolverine answered with a little awe in his voice.

"In that case I say we finish the job the professor started. If he's dead I say this guy should join him." Scorpion dais with a growl.

"I agree, hell how bad he is it will be a mercy killing." X-23 agreed.

Wolverine nodded and raided his claws in front of his face.

"It's unanimous then, lets turn this guy into mince meat." He said before dashing at the creature. X-23 and Scorpion were right behind him and let out their battle roars.

Those sounds broke the Martian clone from his musings and his eyes glowed bright. He sent forth physic blast the connected with Wolverine staggering him. He saw scorpion come at him on all fours and created three sharp blades out the good side of his body. He extended them forward and slashed down. Scorpio avoided two but the last one connected with his shoulder. But instead of slashing through his skin it slided right off without doing any damage.

The clone was surprised by this and took a step back in confusion. X-23 capitalized on the move and dashed forward. The clone had no defenses on his left side and switched the direction of his blades at her. But X-23 was too fast as slashed at his chest. The clone used its powers inherited from Clay face and literally moved his chest out the way so the claws only met air. However this movement put him right in the path of a right haymaker that scorpion aimed at his head. The punch connected and spinned the clones head around backwards. Such a move would have killed most people put he simply turned back around and looked at Scorpion.

X-23 slashed again and met flesh. But for some reason it went through the flesh and out without seaming to do any damage. Whatever surprise she held didn't last as a spear went through her left leg. She yelled in pain and fell to one knee.

Scorpion looked over to her and the next moment he found himself floating into the air. He struggled against the invisible force carrying him but nothing happen. He then found himself flung what was left of the side wall over and over again.

As the clones eyes glowed continuing the mental assault on Scorpion he looked for the remaining attacker. He saw the other man missing from the area. He quickly wrapped his body around the girl preventing her movements as well as using her as a shield against the unseen opponent.

"Come out where I can see you or I will suffocate the girl." The clone demanded. Indeed his body was covering X-23's mouth and nose stopping her breathing. She tried to fight out of it but her claws still had no effect against the opponent.

"Let her… go…you son..of a. bitch." Scorpion wheezed in the air. He was no longer being smashed against the wall but he was still helpless in mid air.

The clone saw no body and looked at the girl struggling inside of him.

"Looks like your friend doesn't care about you. Such a shame to waste such a pretty face and body. The things I could have done to you." He left off.

Her eyes burned with rage and she fought harder than before. He simply laughed at her pitiful defiance.

"You are a firecracker, maybe I will keep you alive. Just me, you, and-"

He was cut off when a clawed hand burst from the debris in front of him and attached an electrical cord to his feet. The clone yelled in pain as thousands of bolts of electricity coursed through his body. X-23 felt it as well but it seemed to fuel her body more than harm it. Using her new strength she slashed through the clones body again and was rewarded with flesh. Smiling at this new development she slashed some more hitting more parts of a now solid body.

The combination of claws and electricity was too much for the founder clone and he released his hold on her and threw his body to the side. He damned them for finding a weakness. The electricity had given his body a more solid shape than it usually had. While it ran through his veins he was no longer immune to physical attacks. He was now on his hands and knees with scars all over him. With the bomb earlier his body was reaching its limit. He no longer had the capability to use his body as a weapon. He used what little concentration he had to create a mental shield around his body. He didn't have the strength to beat them, he had to escape. It was then he found himself covered in a shadow. With great effort he turned his head up and met the cruel stare of the Scorpion. He had completely forgotten he had released the monster when he formed his barrier.

"First the professor, and not you hurt the girl. I have had it with you, your done." Scorpion growled reaching down to him.

The barrier stooped his hans and the clones let out a breath of relief. His breath quickly hitched when the hands continued to move through the barrier.

"No, it won't be that easy." Scorpion said continuing to push through the invisible force that was between him and his prey.

Wolverine looked on as he hooked his daughters arm mover his shoulder. The kid was bone tired and hurt from the last attack. The electricity didn't help with the metal running through their bodies. It had given her a temporary high, but now she was down from it and could barely move. Wolverine would like to get the bastard himself but would be pleased if Scorpion did the deed as well.

The Martian's clones eyes brighten to their fullest to stop their attack. But his body was just to hurt and power to drained. Scorpions hands went around his neck and squeezed. With that the clones lost the last of his concentration and the barrier shattered as his eyes returned to normal.

Scorpion held his grip around his neck and picked him off the ground. With his feet no longer touching the ground he looked at the clone straight in the eye.

"You know, one thing about being a good guy I don't like is not killing a guy when he is helpless. When you're a bad guy its no problem, there is no such thing as a innocent. Things were much simpler then. But I made a promise to the guy you killed, and I intend to keep it." Scorpion said starting to loosen his grip.

The clone look first surprised, then relieved.

"After I rip your throat out." Scorpion said with a vicious smile.

The clones eyes widened. Before he could act Scorpion pulled both hands apart taking with him hands full of flesh. The clone fell to his knees and clawed at his missing neck. He did that for a couple more seconds before falling forward and stopping all movement. Scorpion looked at it a moment before kicking it to make sure. He then looked at Wolverine and X-23.

"I guess I had a minor set back on my road to redemption." He stated with no remorse.

Wolverine met his stare before allowing himself to smile.

"I won't tall anybody if you won't." Wolverine responded.

Scorpion nodded back and let loose a small smile of his own. The three then turned and made their way back to the steps that would take them to the upper level.

Back at Avengers headquarters they had received a communication from J'onn that the cannon had been stopped and that for now they had back control of the Watchtower. Captain America thanked him as well as congratulated him. He then listened to J'onn tell him about how Dr. Fate had arrived and he was transporting the World Leaders back to Earth. Cap was happy about that as well and signed off.

"It was rough, and we had some deaths and injuries. All the Avengers are fine but it was still pretty bad. I can't believe Cadmus would attack so blantely in front of the public." Robin reported of their situation.

"I think they decided that the time for being subtle was over. They probably planned to kill you and explain to the public afterwards. Either way the fighting is far from over. I am sending you coordinates where fighting with Cadmus is still going on. If you are up to it I want you to join up with some of the others." Cap told him.

"Yeah, by the way what's the status there." Robin asked.

"Not too good. We've got two dead and four others badly wounded. Only me, Shebang, Raven, and Herold are up to fighting." Cap explained.

"Damn, who were the two deaths?" Robin asked hating to do so.

"Wilderbeast and Gear, but they gave as good as they got. The fought like true heroes to the bitter end." Cap said with a mixture of sadness and pride.

Robin shook his head and held in his tears.

"Have you told Static yet?" He asked.

"No, that's the last thing he needs to hear right now. I'll tell him when this is over, that way we can all mourn in are own way." Cap said sadly.

"Yeah, okay we'll join up with the others, Robin out."

Cap turned back to the others.

"Alright people, I know were bone tired but we have to go on. Shebang, I want you to stay here and keep a look after those in the infirmary as well as our prisoner. Raven and Herold, you with me. We're going to take a shuttle and join in the fight in space. The Justice League didn't ask but I know they are going to need all the help they can get." He ordered.

The three Avengers nodded and jogged off for their tasks. Now it was just him and Luthor in the room.

"Your putting a lot of trust in me. Just one active Avenger alone with me with the injured and the prisoner." Luthor offered.

"No, I'm putting jut enough trust in you. What you did a today gave me a better respect but I haven't forgotten your past. You will have to continue to do good things in the future before you have the Avengers trust." Cap corrected.

"Fair enough, I look forward to that day."

Cap nodded and walked by Luthor. He put his hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. Luthor met his gaze without turning away. Once Cap was satisfied with what he saw he walked on and made his way to the shuttle bay.

Back in space Dr. Fate had returned after delivering the final World Leader back to Earth.

"Thanks for the assistance Fate. I didn't like my plan to escort them back there but I didn't see any other choice." Superman voiced relieved.

"Not a problem, I would have been here sooner if my home hadn't been attacked by Cadmus. They used Thangarian weapons to break through my magic and me and my wife had to use all our skills to stay ahead of them. Then suddenly they just stopped and looked around confused. We wasted no time wondering and expelled them from our home and teleported their weapons in the ocean. Afterwards I quickly came here." Dr. Fate explained.

"Not a moment to soon, our own home is about to come under siege." J'onn said referring to the ships outside.

"It also looks like you aren't the only one who witnessed the Cadmus troops lose their minds. I'm getting reports that have the Cadmus soldiers have suddenly stopped fighting. Also the Ultimen seem to be moving slower than usual. No one knows what happen but it had certainly turned the tide on Earth." Mr. Terrific reported.

"Yeah, but we still need help up here. This is going to be a hard battle." Superman stated.

"Yeah, and I know some folks that might just be willingly to help. They do owe us a favor." Flash said brightly.

"Who?" Green Arrow.

J'onn eyes glowed momentarily and he nodded.

"Good thinking Flash, their technology is superior and they might help us." J'onn said with approval.

"Who?" Green Arrow asked again.

"I rather keep it to myself just in case they won't. Don't want to get anyone's hopes up." Flash said.

He then ran up to Dr. Fate and whispered something in his ear. Dr. Fate nodded and created a portal that appeared to have a lot of trees on the other side. Flash ran through and Dr. Fate closed it behind him.

"Alright then, Flash is doing his thing it's time for us to do ours. Mr. Terrific, is the Watchtower now back in our control." Superman asked.

"Yes, we have isolated the corrupted areas from the mainframe. We cannot be taken over again." Mr. Terrific reported with pride.

"Good work, now put the Watchtower on red alert and open all launch bays. Prime weapons and fire on my mark. We aren't going to wait for them to attack. We have been two steps behind Cadmus all day and its time that changed. Tell all Justice League members to suit up. Thos who can travel into space safely get to the launch points. The rest guard inside. It's likely they will send people in, we are going to do the same. Alright people, lets do this!" Superman commanded before flying off.

The other nodded and prepared for the battle of their lives.

Back on the head ship they had still not received any conformation from Headquarters.

"It's no good sir, no one is responding." Said the communications officer.

"Damnit. How could Headquarters have been breached?" Alverez said with sweat running down his face.

"Sir, we are getting communications from the rest of the fleet. The cloned soldiers are acting strange and unresponsive. Even the Ultimen seem be off some. They fleet wants to know if we should continue with the attack with all these changes."

Everyone looked on the bridge to Alverez for guidance. He returned their look trying to keep the nervousness he felt inside from showing. He then felt a arm grab his shoulder and looked behind him.

"There is no decision to make. I alone am powerful enough to do significant damage to this Watchtower. Order the attack, Cadmus will have its victory and then it will help me achieve mine." The Lord of Magnetism said with complete confidence.

Alverez looked at him for a moment before nodding his head. He turned back to the others and stood arrogantly.

"Tell the others that the attack will continue. Even with their shields we can transport people in. Tell them to reach scrambler generators so our suicide bombs can detonate. Prime all guns and prepare to fire. This is war people, and it is a war Cadmus will win."

TBC

Another big cliffhanger. The ultimate battle in space will be in the next chapter so keep a look out for it. I hope to have in done in two weeks.


	38. Battle in the heavens

Disclamier: I don't own any characters from the Marvel or DC Universe

DJCOOL- Well its here. AS far as Gear I had to have the Avengers have some casulities.

Trickster91- You find out about Vigilante in the next chapter.

SpartanCommander- Your right about Magneto, the answer is in this chapter. The Red Skull has bigger worries than blood samples. Think about what is happening in the lab. Also think about the color red.(hint, hint)

Raven E- Thanks I am trying my best.

Reviwer not a writer- Glad you like it keep reviewing.

Tony- Yeah I though it was nice how the goblin went good at the end. Kind of similair to a certain movie. I already said this will have a sequal.

CerebrusPup- Hope it meets your expectations.

Vetis Animus- Glad to hear back from you. I liked the Spiderman movie also.

Nightbug08- You will see who flash goes to in this chapter.

Alright sorry for the wait but I had trouble writing this chapter. It looked better in my head than on paper but it still turned out pretty good. Only two more chapters after this.

"Alright is this everybody, remember there is no going back from here." Said Superman in his space suit standing tall inside the Watchtower hanger.

The heroes looked around at each other and nodded their heads. Those who had assembled were Orion, Captain Atom, S.T.R.I.P.E., Stargirl, Waverider, and J'onn. Added to that were several Watchtower personal who had insisted on helping and would be taking the Javelins into the fight.

"We all know the risks Superman. But this is our home and we will defend it with our lives." Captain Atom stated.

"The same goes for us. We may not have special powers but we can't just stand around and do nothing. This has become like a second home to us and we value it to much to see it destroyed." Said one of the technicians.

Superman looked at all those before him and felt true pride. This kind of character was the Justice League's true strength. It was something Cadmus could never understand.

"Good, then lets get ready too kick some butt. Remember, this is a fight for our lives. Don't hold back anything for the enemy. The Justice League has never condoned killing but we have no choice in this scenario. It is either them or us, and I intend to make sure we win. Everybody load up." Superman ordered.

The heroes jogged and flew towards the hanger doors while the regular humans boarded the Javalins. J'onn flew up to Superman with his space suit on and hovered in the air.

"Are you certain this is the right action to take? We will lose a lot of people taking this course of action." J'onn advised.

"What other choice do we have J'onn? They are not going to negotiate with us. Not to mention you didn't seem to mind sending most of the Justice League just to save six in Cadmus 's base." Superman challenged.

"True, that was the only course of action just as the one we take now is." J'onn confirmed.

Superman looked at him strangely.

"Then if you agree with me why did you ask if I was making the right descion?" He asked confused.

"I did it for your sake. I sensed your doubt and wanted to make you see you have made the only logical choice. I thought it better for you to hear it from yourself then me." J'onn answered.

Superman smiled at this and put his hand on J'onn's shoulder.

"Thank you my friend, my mind is clear now. Now let's get out there and protect our home." Superman stated.

J'onn nodded and followed Superman to the hanger doors. Once there they joined the others who were eagerly awaiting the coming confrontation.

"Superman to control room, release the hanger doors. Five seconds after that fire the first volley of weapons. We want to let Cadmus know that they are in for a hell of a fight.

"Mr. Terrific to Superman, preparing to release doors now. Good luck."

"You too."

The hanger doors started to open and the heroes could fill the vaccum of space starting to pull them. But they all maintained their ground and waited for the doors to open completely. After they were open all the way Superman led the wait out followed by Justice League members and javelins operated by the Watchtower workers.

On the lead ship Captain Alverez saw all this and sneered.

"It seems they have made the first move, we will be the ones to make the last." He said confident in his soon to be victory.

"That's not all sir, the Watchtower is firing, bracing for impact." Said the helm officer.

From the giant Watchtower six laser cannons from the port side fired sending streams of red at the space units. They were aided by a dozen missiles sent from the Watchtowers roof heading for areas that would do the most damage. The lasers were first to hit their target as three laser beams attempted to pierce the shield of two of the ships But the shields held as the beams lost power. The shields then seemed to glow and six laser blasts shots back at the laser cannons. The cannons took a direct hit but remained operational. As for the missiles beams of blue streaked through the air hitting nine of the missiles and rendering them powerless. Of the three that got through one hit ship 3 and two hit ship six. The exploded on impact but the shields held and seemed to do no damage.

Alverez saw all this and started to laugh.

"Fools, they have no idea what they are up against. The shields not only defend but also absorb against energy attacks and send it back with double the power. Not to mention the emp pulses make those missiles obsolete. If this is the best they can do then this battle will be over quickly." He said to himself.

Superman saw how ineffective their first attack was as well but it did not stop him. He knew the Watchtower was capable of more. He surged forward with his right fist raised back and smashed into one of the space ships head on. The shield seemed to waiver but did not break. Superman simply released a barrage of blows upon the craft intending to get inside. A gun cannon appeared from underneath and shot him several times. His space suit took severe damage but Superman continued to fight on.

Father and daughter had teamed up on another space ship. S.T.R.I.P.E fired with a wave of missiles and Stargirl slashed down with her power rod trying to break through. The shield bended from the attack but once again would not break. While this was happening another ship had come behind them and fired its proton cannons. Giant balls of orange light headed their way at a tremendous speed. S.T.R.I.P.E. saw it in time and flew out of the way. Stargirl was too intent on her attack and the proton attack crashed into her back. It exploded on impact and sent Stargirl flying. Screaming through the pain she used her momentum and charged forward with her rod in front. She slammed into the space ships shield and her rod actually piecred the shield and hit the surface. Stargirl refused to stop there and kept pressing through.

The other ship saw this and shot several lasers to stop her. But S.T.R.I.P.E. intercepted them with his body and his own shield. He then turned around and used his metal fist to add his own power behind his daughters. It proved too much and the shield collapsed leaving the ship vulnerable.

"Sir, ship 4's shield has been penetrated. Ship 7 is trying to provide assistance but is having trouble getting in range because of the Watchtower attacks." Said the communications officer.

"Ignore the insects, concentrate all fire power on the Watchtower. It is our primary target, the rest can be dealt with later." Alverez commanded.

The order was relayed to the rest of the fleet and they ignored the Justice League and Javilins and concentrated their attacks on the Watchtower.

Orion noticed this and he felt his barely contained rage surface.

"Ignore me will you, I'll show you why I should never be ignored." He said before charging up his Astro-Harness and firing full blast at the nearest ship.

The Astro-Harness's power infused with Orion's rage slammed into the ship with a force of molten lava. The shield attempted to absorb and send the attack back but it was too much power. Add to that Orion hadn't stopped and was still firing while moving forward. Soon Orion's entire body was bathed in energy and he became a living fire ball. A fire ball that rammed into the shield completely destroying the shield. It also created a giant hole in the ship that Orion flew through.

But in his rage even that was not enough. Orion went up and down the halls firing at anyone in his way. Soldiers fired at him relentlessly but they were mowed down in an instant. Fires broke out throughout the ship and well as screams of fear. None had expected to be attacked in such a way. Many ran instead of facing the seemingly unstoppable force of Orion.

Orion then slammed into another door and found himself on the bridge. He decided he had enough using his harness and jumped off with his hands linked. He came down on a surprised solider and bashed his head into his shoulder effectively breaking his neck.

"Somebody stop the son of a bitch!!!" Came the yell from somewhere.

The half dozen soldiers inside broke from their shock and fired. But Orion would not be denied. He ignored the bullets piercing his skin and punched one soldier in the face sending the man flying into the opposite wall. He then took another by the legs and swung him around like a bat taking out another two. The two soldiers remaining had no more stomach for the massacre they were seeing and fled the bridge for their lives.

Disregarding them Orion turned his attention to the bridge and saw three men at the controls. Realizing where he was and what he done he slowly calmed down. He then moaned as he felt the pain he had forced his body to ignore. He felt his healing factor kicking it but knew it would take time to heal. He damned Darksied for the anger inside him and concentrated on what to do next.

"You, its time you put this thing to get use. Target the nearest Cadmus ship and unload the entire arsenal on them. Do it and I just might let you live." Orion ordered.

Three men looked at each other not knowing what to do. They weren't soldiers, they were just pilots.

"NOW!!!" Orion raged.

This time the men didn't hesitate and work the controls to attack their former allies.

But even with one ship on their side the Justice League was still at a disadvantage. Seven space ships were attacking the Watchtower with full force. The other two were occupied as STRIPE a a badly wounded Stargirl infiltrated one exchanging fire with Cadmus's troops. The other ship was preoccupied with Captain Atom draining its power and Waverider hitting it with Quantum blasts. Superman for his part was trying to deflect as much firepower from the Watchtower as possible. The Javlines to were doing their part but the weapons had very little effect.

"Damn, the shields are down to 37 percent. Another few minutes of this and we are done for." Mr. Terrific said looking at his console.

"We could fire all 24 laser cannons sir. That would give them a reason to back off for a while." Said one of the techs.

"Yes, but using that much energy would also deplete our shields much faster. The Watchtower would be breached before the lasers did enough damage. No, instead I want you to release the space mines. This close to us there is no way they will be able to avoid them. Hopefully that will give us some breathing room." Terrific concluded.

"But sir, what about our own people?"

"There is no other choice, they will just have to avoid them as best they can. Not to mention we will program the mines to attack only the Cadmus ships." Mr. Terrific said maintaining his ground.

The tech said nothing else and pushed a few buttons on the console.

Seconds later two small hatches opened on both sides of the Watchtower and dozens of space minds floated out. Following their programming they drifited towards the Cadmus ships and exploded on impact. As Mr. Terrific had predicted the ships were too close and could not avoid the mines in time. Not to mention the mines barley showed up on their sensors.

Aboard the lead ship Captain Alverez felt his ship rock.

"Report, what the hell just hit us!" He demanded.

"Some kind of small explosives sir. Sensors didn't pick them up until they were right on top of us. The shields are holding but lost significant power. Other ships are reporting the same thing. Ship 3 and 7 have lost both their primary proton cannons. Also ship 5 is altering course and firing at the other ships. Reports seem to indicate that the bridge has been taken over. Attempts are being made to take back the bridge."

Alverez saw red at this news.

"This is unacceptable. Tell them they have three minutes to regain control on the ship on we will open fire on it. As for the rest of the fleet I want them to fall back. Once in position I want them to fire the nova bombs. Lets se how the Watchtower shields hold up against the power of a small sun." Alverez ordered.

The pilot nodded but quickly turned his head when his console made a beeping sound.

"Sir, we have several unkwown objects coming in our direction. The computer is identifying them now."

"What is it?" Alverez demanded.

"The computer has identified them as Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. Not too far behind them is a ship that the computer registers as being the Justice."

"Damnit, if the beam had fired we wouldn't have had to deal with the Avengers. Send ship 9 to deal with them. Also let Magneto and Lantern know its time for them to engage the enemy. This battle will go to Cadmus, no matter what it takes." Alverez barked.

"Magneto is already outside sir. He is redirected the mines towards the Watchtower while the fleet falls back to launch the Nova bombs."

"Good, then the Lantern call deal with is counter part and his lover." Alverez smiled.

Magneto indeed had taken center stage inside his magnetic field. He had taken control of the remainder of the mines and sent them on a collision course with the Watchtower. The Watchtower's defenses shot down as many as they could but a few got through and several small explosions rippled across it.

Magneto then turned his attention to the Javelins that were attacking Cadmus's ships.

"Fools, no metal is safe in the grasps of the master of Magnetism." He pronounced.

He raised and open palm and captured one of the Javelins in his magnetic grasp. He then slowly closed his fist causing the Javelin to collapse into itself before it exploded. He took control of two more Javelins and crashed them into each other.

"Insignificant t insects, when will they learn. With the powers I command this battle is finished before it ever started." He mocked.

Suddenly a ball of yellow light slammed into his magnetic field causing him to halt his attack. He looked to the source and saw a being in all yellow with a head that seemed to shine like the brightest star. The man appeared to be surfing on some kind of rainbow of different colors and headed right for him.

"That's enough, I won't allow you to slaughter anymore people. I don't know who you are but I will take you down." Said the man to Magneto.

Magneto sneered at this individual with contempt.

"I am Magneto, the undisputed lord of Magnetism. You should know the name of your superior before he wipes out your pitiful life. And who are you to make such a false claim of being capable to defeat me?"

"They call be Waverider, and I assure you I can back up my claims. You may rule over all that is metal but that will do you no good against me. I don't know why you are with Cadmus and I don't care. I promise I would take you down and I always keep my word.?

At this Magneto laughed at him.

"Big talk, but little action. As you have noticed whatever you threw at me didn't get past my magnetic field. If that is the best you are capable of then this fight will be short in deed." Magneto countered.

"It was a quantum blast, and I am capable of stronger attacks. But as you said, actions speak louder than words."

Waverider then raised both hands over his head and a giant ball of energy started to form. It became larger and larger by the second seeming to have no boundary.

"Fool, as if I would simply wait for your attack." Magneto mocked.

Magneto then flew forward directly at Waverider intending to knock him aside. Waverider didn't give him a chance as he surfed along space at an incredible speed easily avoiding the collision with Magneto. He did all this while still maintaining the ever increasing power of quantum energy.

Magneto changed direction and charged again. Waverider didn't move this time and threw the massive energy forward at the speed of sound. Unlike Waverider Magneto could not evade the attack and it hit him head on. His visage was lost by the smoldering power of quantum energy.

Waverider stayed where he was watching the ball of energy waiting to see if anything came out. He knew it was unlikely but he had to make sure. A he watched something strange starting to happen. The ball of energy seem to change shape and started to shrink upon itself. It kept getting smaller and smaller until finally it stopped. It was then than Waveriders eyes widened in shock at what he was witnessing.

There inside the quantum image was Magneto standing tall with what appeared to be no injuries. His force field that had once been a contrasting red and blue was now a solid yellow. It seemed to Waverider that he had somehow merged his energy with his own. But he could not see how that was possible.

"My dear boy, you truly underestimate what I am capable of. I do not only have the mastery of metal, but over the entire electromagnetic spectrum. All beings and forms of energy are surrounded by a small electromagtic force. The only difference is in the amount gathered around such object. Your Quantum energy for example has the force in waves. Anything that falls between this spectrum is a puppet to my powers. Radiation, electricity, fire, lasers, spacial anomalies such as yours. All fall into the perimeters of the electromagnetic spectrum. Like everything else dealing with electromagnetism I can control and bend them to my will. I can even manipulate their structure to create something entirely new."

"Now do you truly see what you are up against? Your powers are useless against me, as our those of many of your comrades. Surrender and join me in my cause. With your power and abilities you should be ruling these humans, not protecting them. Look at the gratitude they have shown you. This Cadmus started out as mere humans who feared your power simply because they did not posses or control it. They turned their back on you and plotted your destruction despite the good you have done for them. They create soulless clones to imitate you and replace you to be controlled. Are you telling me this is the world you are fighting for? That this is the world you are risking your life for? Such a thing is a waste. Leave this place and join me and my Acolytes. Return with me to my word and take your place as the god you truly are. The only other option is to stay here and die for a species that actively plans your destruction." Magneto finished.

Waverider didn't move for a moment as he digested all that he had just heard. He also couldn't believe that he was being lectured in the middle of a battle. But he knew that he had to respond. This man had proven to be a dangerous enemy and if he could somehow stop him he would try.

"I will not deny that some of what you said is true. But Cadmus and its ideals only make a small percentage of what the rest of the world thinks. Most of then know we are the good guys and would never hurt them. Most of them know that Cadmus is the real threat and not us. It is those I fight for and trust, it's as simple as that." Waverider responded.

"If what you say is true why do you hide behind secret identities? Why do you let Cadmus blackmail you with the knowledge? Simply come out to the people and expose Cadmus for the threat they are. After all, didn't you just say you trust them? So why don't you trust them with the truth." Magneto countered his argument.

To this Waverider said nothing as he didn't have a answer. Or at least an answer he was willingly to admit to. Magneto seemed to read this in his eyes.

"I tell you why, because you don't trust them as much as you would like too. The human species would use the knowledge to hurt and use you, just as Cadmus is now. There are those who would accept you but many would not. The human race is frightened of what is different. The wars of race and religion in the past have proven this over and over again. Beings with inhuman abilities is just another trend. In the future they will make new reasons to hate and fear something. You don't want to see that fear and mistrust in their eyes. So you stay in disguise and pretend your someone else just to be accepted. But all the while knowing that it's a lie, that your a lie. Can't you see, what's the point of protecting people who you can't see you for yourself. Is any of this getting through to you, or am I just wasting my breath?" Magneto asked with a weary voice.

Waverider looked down and said nothing. He looked at the Earth realizing that he could never truly call it home. That he would always have to be someone else to fit in. He knew this but being faced with it so personally was hard to accept. He finally raised his head and looked back at Magneto.

"Whatever I might think it gives you no right to destroy humanity. Powers or not, me and you are not gods. We do not have the power to decide who lives and who dies. Not to mention if you truly believe all that why are you working with Cadmus? They represent all the evil of humanity that you yourself hate." Waverider challenged regaining the strength in his voice.

Magneto shook his head sadly realizing he had not gotten through to him.

"They are simply a means to an end. What better way to destroy an enemy than to use their own weapons against them. I am truly sad that I wasn't able to convince you, but maybe what I said will help convince others." Magneto replied.

"You mean you are going to give that whole speech again to others?" Waverider asked surprised.

Magneto shook his head again.

"There is no need to give the speech again. Billions have already heard it." He replied.

"What!!" Waverider said utterly confused.

"I told you already I could manipulate energy and form it to any way I chose. Well I used your power and the gravitational pull of the planet, moon, and sun and created an electromagnetic antenna that just produced this message to half the Earth and the Watchtower."

"That's impossible."

"As I have already demonstrated there are few things impossible for me. It took a lot of energy but it will be worth it if it inspired others to join my cause. It also helps when I friend of yours taps into Cadmus's networks and provides with the technology to boost the signal. Word will spread and more will head for my cause. The humans will panic but that is all they are good for." Magneto said the last part with distain.

Waverider fought to pick up his jaw.

"You set me up, this entire thing was a set up!!" Waverider yelled trying to comprehend everything that was happening."

"Think of it more as recruiting mission. I meant every word I said to you. But I also knew you were to set in your believes to change your way of thinking. But thanks to you and Cadmus I have accomplished all my goals. The word as been spread and I have obtained data to help in the development in creating and improving mutants. Mystique will have already infiltrated Cadmus's files and DNA samples. All these distractions have given me all the time I needed to save my race. My alliance with Cadmus is now terminated and I will leave you to deal with them." Magneto explained. His force field had now returned to its regular color.

"Just like that, you play everyone and walk away!! The Justice League can't just let you leave and neither will Cadmus. Your ideals are to dangerous to be allowed to come forth. Cadmus will also not accept this betrayal without retribution." Waverider yelled while charging again.

Magneto signed.

"I suppose some retribution must be made toward the Justice League. There is no doubt with my temporary alliance with Cadmus my Acolytes have aided in the death of some of your members and innocents." Magneto said to himself.

He then turned around and saw two dozen nova missiles heading right for the Watchtower. Magneto raised his hands pushing his waves of power forward. Once he had control of them he waved them out in open space where they continued to go until they were lost from sight. I few seconds later a white ball of light shot through the sky blinding all combatants.

"What the hell is that?!!" Captain Atom yelled covering his eyes.

"I don't know but I can't see a thing." Superman yelled through his comm. system covering his eyes as well.

The flash seemed to last for several minutes before finally disappearing. Besides being temporarily blinded no one or machine appeared to be hurt or damaged.

"What the hell just happen?!! How did the missiles change course all of a sudden." Alverez demanded.

"Unknown sir, but the flash has scrambled our systems temporarily. It will take a few minutes to get them back up."

"You mean were vulnerable, get those shields back up now. Then find out who the hell is responsible for this." Alverez yelled with spit flying from hi mouth.

"Considering the world annocement from Magneto I would say the cause is pretty obvious." Said one of the techs putting out a small fire.

"That traitor!!" Alverez raged

"The shields are fine sir, they are powered by the crystals. It's the sensors that are down. The computer can't lock on to any targets for the moment."

"Then do it manually, we must salvage this. With headquarters not responding and the betrayal of Magneto and his group it is no telling how many resources Cadmus has lost. This battle is our best chance to make things right." Alverez said in almost desperation.

"We will do the best we can sir, but it will take time." Came the response.

Alverez clenched his teeth but said nothing more.

Back on ship 5 Orion too was having trouble with the ship he had taken over.

"Hurry the repairs, if you slack off your no good to me and I will gladly end your worthless lives." Orion threaten.

The pilots sweated profusely and quicken their efforts to bring the ships sensors back on line.

Just then a group of Ultimen ran onto the bridge and confronted Orion.

"Justice League scum!!" Yelled Wind Dragon before sending of a wave of freezing wind.

Orion heard the clones yell and that gave him the warning he needed to jump out of the way. Orion rolled to his feet and saw part of the bridge frozen solid.

"Careful you idiots, you'll destroy all the controls with your attacks and the ship won't be of any use to any one." Orion snarled.

"Die." Was Juice's response and electricity shot in his direction.

Orion ducked underneath the blast and shook his head. The clones programming to destroy the Justice League appeared to rule over their common sense. He would have to take them out before they destroyed the bridge.

Orion pressed a few buttons on the remote around his waste and his Astro Harness came to life firing on the Ultimen. Downpour and Longshadow was taken down by laser and plasma blasts before they could even transform. But Shifter had avoided the attack and turned into a giant Condor heading right towards him with its dangerous claws curled. While Juice had him pinned down Wind Dragon used his winds on the Astro Harness freezing it in place effectively knocking it out of the battle.

Orion cursed this and jumped high in the air. The Condor swooped down on him and sank its claws into Orion's shoulders. Orion cringed from the pain and saw the blood ooze from both wounds. He looked down and saw Juice change position and fire at him above. Anticipating this Orion grabbed the Condor's large things and pulled with all his strength. The Condor couldn't handle the pressure and both flipped in mid air. For a short time they changed positions, Orion was on top and the Condor was on the bottom. It was their the electricity connected frying the huge bird alive. Orion felt some of the electricity himself but only a small amount.

Realizing his mistake Juice stopped his attack on his teammate. He saw as shifter started to return to her normal form and fall down with Orion. Orion hit first landing on his feet and catching Shifter in his large arms that continued to bleed from the shoulders. He then picked up Shifter and threw her right at him. Juice dodged to the side and looked behind him to see Shifter crash into the wall and drop to the ground hard. Juice then turned his attention back to Orion only to meet a fist to the face. After that Juice's word spinned and he thought he felt two more punches to the gut and one more to the side of his head before he felt nothing at all.

Orion spared a moment to make sure Juice was out of the fight before he turned his attention to the last Ultimen. It was then a wave of ice encased his body from the neck down making him immobile.

"You shouldn't lose track of your opponents. Mistakes like that can get you killed." Wind Dragon said as he used the cold ice to form a frozen sword in his hand. He slowly walked toward Orion tapping the sword on the floor.

"You'll never win, you realize that. It doesn't matter how many of you test tube babies Cadmus creates. The Justice League will come on top." Orion said trying to break free from the block of ice.

Wind Dragon stopped a few inches from the incased Orion and raised his sword high.

"Your wrong, and for you the war ends now." Wind Dragon said with deadly calm. He then brought the sword down with all his strength.

The sword connected with Orion's head, and broke in half. Wind Dragon's eyes widened in disbelieve and he took a few steps back. Orion used the surprise to double his strength and busted out of the ice with a roar. Wind Dragon looked up from his broken ice sword at this and fumbled on what to do. Orion took the descion away and ran up to him grabbing the hand holding the broken sword. It was a stalemate as he met the others eyes looking for something but not knowing what.

"How…?" Wind Dragon started to ask not knowing what to say.

"The helmet isn't just for hiding my face." Was Orion's simple response.

Orion then turned Wind Dragon's wrist and jabbed the broken ice sword into Wind Dragon's chest. Wind Dragon's mouth dropped and blood started to flow. His legs went limp and he slowly started to fall the ground. Orion followed him bending down while keeping eye contact the entire time. Orion then slowly lowered him to his back.

"I did… I did… what I was made for." Wind Dragon sputtered.

"I know." Was Orion's quiet reply.

"Its… all I know. Don't..wa…want to.. diiii…" Wind Dragon coughed before his eyes closed completely and his breath stilled.

Orion slowly got to his feet and looked at the body sadly. It really wasn't the kids fault. He didn't choose to be created and programmed with nothing but hate. He couldn't over come his DNA. In that way they were similar. He fought Darksied's DNA everyday determined to not become the evil bastard his father was. It was only through High Father and others who befriended him that he was able to become his own person. These clones didn't have that support. Such a thing made him sad, but he knew his resolve would not change. Innocent or not, the clones had to die to save the world.

Back out in space the battle still raged between Cadmus and the Justice League. Both sides were fighting with everything they had and the damage was high to both sides. Ship 5 was neutralized with the battle of the bridge and ship 2 had sustained heavy damage because Captain Atom and drained its shields completely leaving it vulnerable. Ships 4 and six took mild damage as well but continued to fire. The Watchtower's shields were almost depleted and half of its laser cannons had been destroyed. The Justice Leaguers outside were doing what they could but the damage they inflicted just wasn't enough t swing the battle.

While the sky burned Magneto continued his Dialogue with Waverider.

"I believe that is significant retribution. I have given the Justice League a fighting chance. Now if you would excuse me it is time I take my leave. I have followers to gather and a world that must be freed form mutant prosecution." Magneto said turning away.

"Wait, will you truly leave both side to just destroy each other? With your powers you could disable both sides ending this needless blood shed." WaveRider pleaded.

"As I said, this is neither my war nor my world. You will have to figure it out yourself. But my offer to leave and join me still stands. Whether you choose to believe it or not we are like brothers. Gifted with powers beyond normal men." Magneto said.

"You know I can't leave my friends." Waverider stated shaking his head.

"I know, I had to ask. But before I go I will tell you something you might find useful. This war with Cadmus, I think its all just a smoke screen." Magneto said with certainty.

"For what, that makes n sense!!" Waverider yelled outraged.

"I can only tell you what I felt. As I told you I can fell anything in the electromagnetic spectrum. That includes machines as well as computers."

"Yeah." Waverider not knowing where this was going.

"My point is while I was in Cadmus's base I felt something. Not just the normal technology and machines but something else. Something with immense intelligence and power. I could feel it in waves." Magneto continued.

"You're saying Cadmus has some big weapon?"

"No, this was not a weapon. At least not the traditional weapon we usually think of. No, this thing is something used by something else. Whatever I felt using others. It seemed to have an intelligence all its own. I know it sounds crazy, but it actually felt like it was alive." Magneto explained.

Waverider looked at him not knowing what to say.

"The point is I feel that is what truly behind this whole thing. It is using Cadmus like pawns towards its own end. And by what I felt from it, the destruction of the Justcie League and the ruling of Earth is insignificant. It has higher goals, ands will do anything to achieve them. Which is why Cadmus is not a good partner for me and my kind. I refuse to be anyone's puppet." Magneto finished with steel.

Waverider shook his head trying to wrap his head around all these revelations he was having today.

"Why did you tell me all this, why not simply stop this thing yourself? You have the power."

Magneto shook his head and if Waverider and looked closely enough inside the helmet he would have seen a small trace of fear in his eyes.

"What ever being this is it is even beyond me. My mastery would have no effect. Either way it is up to you to use this information as you will." Magneto said turning once again.

Waverider saw him float away and felt he had to say something.

"Thank you." He yelled.

Magneto stopped his accent but did not turn back around.

"I didn't do it for the Justice League." He finally said.

"Then why-

"I did it for Captain America. If you see him tell him a young boy thanks him for the past. He hopes this information lengthens his life. Their our few true heroes in the world. We need to preserve the ones we have to the best of our ability." Magneto said. He then continued his journey and headed for Earth ignoring the violence around him.

That same hero was heading towards that battle with four Avengers with him. Beside Raven and Herold they had also picked dup Cyborg and Spiderman.

"Man, I'm getting some serious power readouts. Looks like the party has already started and its fierce." Cyborg reported reading the Justice's monitor.

"As long at the battle is still going on that's all that matters. Remember team, you have your objectives. Myself, and Herold will try to disable a Cadmus ship and Raven and Spiderman will attempt to disable another. Cyborg, you will go to the Watchtower and help with their systems the best you can. I know it may not seem like we are doing much but every little thing makes a difference." Cap instructed them.

"Don't worry cap, we'll do our part." Spiderman spoke for the rest.

Not to far in front of them Green Lantern and Hawkgirl came face to face with the Lantern.

"This is as far as you go dad." Said the Lantern holding both yellow and green rings high in the air.

"Out of my way you cheap knock off." John Steward sneered to his clone.

"I don't think so. Your precious Justice League is finished. Its time you old guys were put out to pasture. What's the old saying, out with the old in with the new." Lantern said. His green ring created a sword while the yellow ring created a mace.

"Seem's like junior wants to play. We'll I game if you are John." Shayera said raising her mace.

"Fine with me, its time these clones realized nothing beats an original." John said forming an axe. Both sides then converged clashing weapons and lighting up the sky even more.

"This battle is taking far too long. The shields are weak enough to start teleporting our people inside the Watchtower. Once they deactivate the disruptors have the bombers destroy key areas of the ship. Have the Ultimen and soldiers protect them until that time. Cadmus must win this fight, sacrifices have to be made." Alverez ordered all ships.

It was too long after that Cadmus people starting teleporting inside the Watchtower.

"Sir, we have confirmed reports of dozens of individuals teleporting inside the Watchtower." Said on of the techs.

Mr. Terrific looked at the man while ignoring the sparks and small fires around him.

"Great. Patch me through to the Watchtower intercom, I want to talk to the entire ship."

"Already done sir, go ahead."

"This is Mr. Terrific, we are at code red. The enemy has infiltrated the Watchtower. They are armed and extremely dangerous. Most likely targets are key areas in the Watchtower. Stop them at all costs, lethal force has been authorized. I repeat, lethal force is authorized. Show no mercy, because they sure as hell won't." Mr. Terrific finished.

He then looked around at all the people on the bridge. Besides techs the only other person with him was Vixen. He walked up to her.

"The bridge will more than likely be a target for assault. More Justice League members will attempt to get here but they may be delayed. These people are technicians, not fighters. If a battle wages here we will be the only ones to stop them, do you understand?" Mr. Terrific asked her.

Vixen clenched her fists and met his stare.

"I got your back all the way." She said

Mr. Terrific nodded and turned his attention to the bridge doors. He knew a fight was coming, he wouldn't be unprepared.

While the epic battle in space was happening back on Earth Flash was running through the Amazon looking for allies. He had forgotten where the exact location was and he knew that it was invisible to the normal eye. But hopefully they would see him and drop their invisibility shield. It seems he was right because soon he came upon the dome to Gorilla city. What he did not expect to see was the fires and smoke inside.

"My god, what happen?" Flash said to himself.

He then rushed inside the doom and got a closer look. What he saw made his blood run cold. He saw buildings and bridges in rubble. Fires raged against the ground filling the dome with smoke. Even worse were the bodies. Several bodies lay along the ground in ruin. Many were missing body parts such as arms, legs, and even heads. He saw internal organs dripping with blood hanging against walls. Even worst he saw a small gorilla child with its stomach gutted open. It held hands with what he assumed was a parent. Flash had no choice but to bend over and throw up. It was all just too much to handle.

Flash then heard sounds of laser fire and even more explosions. Knowing he had to help these people he took off in the direction. It only took him five seconds to get there. But what he found made him gasp in horror again, the cause of death for the people of Gorilla city was him.

"You can do nothing against me. Stop fighting and I promise I will make it quick like I did for your citizens when I first entered your sacred city." Turbo boasted easily dodging the laser shots from the Gorilla's.

"Damn you monster, you won't get away with it. We won't let you destroy our home and our people." Yelled one of the gorillas on a hover scooter. A dozen other joined him as well as three hover tanks which were firing purple beams of some sorts.

But no matter how many times they fired Turbo used his speed to dodge them all. Even those that came close where repelled by his shield.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. But if you don't believe me then another example of my power should help convince you." Turbo yelled.

With his right arm he slashed down then forward with his gauntlets sending a wave of sonic energy. The near invisible force surged forward and connected with three scooters exploding them on impact. The wave continued moving however and slammed into the base of a building. It crushed the foundations and the building crumbled sending pieces everywhere. The Gorilla fighting force moved as fast as it could but one hover tank couldn't move fast enough and was buried under the wreckage.

"STOP IT!!!" yelled a familiar voice.

Turbo stopped his attack and looked behind him. Once he saw who it was as smile came to his crooked lips.

"I was wondering when you would show up. It seems me and you do really think alike. The Gorilla's technology is superior to humans and they would make a good ally against Cadmus. Which is why I couldn't let it happen." Turbo said.

Flash ran up to his clone and stopped ten feet away. He actually had tears in his eyes.

"That is no excuse, this is a slaughter. Not to mention your suppose to be dead." Flash yelled angrily.

"Stop crying you baby, this is war. As far as being dead Cadmus has many talents. But main point is that I am back and better than ever. I also want revenge on the man responsible for my death. I heard the cannon didn't fire. I'm kind of glad since that means I can kill Captain America myself." Turbo said.

"Killing, death, is that all you can think about? You are suppose to be apart of me. No matter what Cadmus did to my DNA I couldn't change this much. You have to stop this." Flash pleaded.

Turbo shook his head in disgust.

"You are pathetic, with all your power you whine about deaths that mean nothing. You are freaking joke of the Justice League. If you weren't one of the original seven nobody would even pay attention to you. As long as you live I will be looked down upon. Only through your death can I truly receive the praise I truly deserve." Turbo stated.

Flash looked at his clone and frowned. He then wiped away his tears and stood tall with a serious expression on his face.

"You are not me, your just plain evil. There is nothing worth saving. I don't want to but I have to put you down. You are a plague on this world, you must no longer exist." Flash said clenching his fist.

Turbo smiled at this and raised his two gauntlets with the swords.

"Finally, you show your true self. Pity it is for the last time." Turbo said before charging and slashing at Flash's head.

TBC


	39. Attack of the Clones

Disclamier: I don't own anything from the Marvel or DC Universe.

I hope someone is still reading story as I know it has been a long time. But I've had writers black and a busy personal life to deal with. But I keep my promises and this story will be finished and a sequel will be made sometime in the future.

Superpup90- Glad you like the story. Sorry to say there will be even more cliffhangers in this story so be prepared.

Warrior of the Winds- Yeah I proud of the Turbo and Flash match up as well. I hope I do it justice.

DJCOOL- Thanks, and Venom will have a roll in this chapter.

Vetus Animus- I'll take that as a compliment. This chapter is probably even crazier.

Dittan2006- The whole speech was recorded. Interesting idea about Spectre, I'll have to think about it. Spiderman's been gone more like one month but I get your idea.

SpartanCommander- Brainiac once to eliminate any allies the Justice might go to. Gorilla city does have more advanced technology so it is a good target. The copying theory is interesting. Captain America's resistance to Turbo shields had more to deal with where he had been for fifty years. Look back over 'Return of a hero' to see what I mean. I liked Magneto's speech too.

Venom God- Venom will appear in this chapter. I doubt I will use Brock, sorry.

Alright people lets see if the wait was worth it. The next chapter will be up before the end of this month.

Flash was surprised by the veriocty of the attack and barely managed to back pedal in time to avoid the slash. Even though he avoided the sword he could not avoid the wind pressure from the strike. It sent him stumbling backwards even more and Flash had to duck his head as a sword came at him. Flash finally found his balance and ran a half mile to the right. Figuring he would only have seconds before his twin figured out what direction he ran to he started thinking of a plan.

"I can't out run him, and those blades mean I can't get too close. Which means I will have to fight from a distance. That's not my style but I don't see any other choice." Flash said to himself.

"Not a bad idea from a moron like you. But like you said, its not your style, you don't stand a chance of beating me." Said Turbo now standing 10 feet away.

Flash's eyes widened and he put up his hands to stave off an attack.

Turbo laughed at the gesture.

"You don't actually think putting your hands up will make any difference do you. I can just cut them off. That is unless you are putting up your hands in surrender. In that case I will make your death quick and painless." Said Turbo waving his blades in mock salute.

Flash's eyes narrowed at the mocking and he dropped his arms to the side.

"I don't know who or what you are but you aren't me. Cadmus twisted my DNA into something cruel and inhuman. By your actions I have seen so far you are a remorseless killer. I have never killed anyone in cold blood like you." Flash said.

"Which is what makes you weak, you don't have the stomach for it. All that power and righteousness you hold on to and you are unable to do the things that need to be done. The Legion of Doom should have been destroyed years ago. But the softness of the Justice League allowed to them to stay around. Tell me father, how many times have the Legion of Doom broken out of prison? How many more people did they kill each time? How many times did they show any sign of stopping their actions?" Turbo taunted him.

Flash said nothing and clenched his teeth and hands.

"You don't know, but it is a lot. Those bastards would have never stopped. You kept telling yourself to give them another chance and they might reform. But deep down you knew that was a bunch of crap. They weren't going to change, they didn't want to change. Greed and chaos drives their every action. Yet you knew all this and allowed them to continue with their activities. That's that makes you weak, that's what makes you and the rest of the Justice League useless. Because at the end of the day you just don't have what it takes to do what you know has to be done." Turbo finished.

Flash looked at Turbo straight in the eye and felt his eyes burning. He didn't know if it was from anger or sadness.

"Which is why we were created. We will bring order to the chaos. This world will have its protectors that will stop at nothing to protect it. But first the old ways have to be forgotten. Which means you and yours can no longer exist. What's that saying 'out with the old and in with the new'. Well, its time you were put out to pasture old man. Who better to do the deed then you?" Turbo said raising both swords high preparing to attack.

Flash let out a calming breath before letting loose a cold smile of his own.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Flash responded..

The both charged and Turbo crossed slashed both swords at Flash's chest. Flash fell to his back and slid right between Turbo's legs. He felt the pressure squeezing him but fought through and let lose a barrage of punches to Turbo's groin. She shield protected him but Turbo still felt a push from below and it stalled his movements momentarily.

Flash then pushed his way all the way through and got to his feet in a second. Turbo turned and Flash smacked him in the head. His fist bounced off and Flash turned giving a leg sweep to Turbo's right leg. Once again it bounced off and this time Flash lost his balance. Turbo took advantage and slash down at the leg. Flash rolled out the way at the last second and Turbo cut through cement instead of flesh. Flash then flipped backed on his feet and ran to a trash can. He took off the lid and through it in Turbo's direction.

"Fool." Turbo sneered slicing the lid in two and watching it fall to the ground.

He was about to advance on Flash again but he was gone. Turbo figured he ran out the alley and got set to give chase. In mid motion he realized that the trash can was gone as well. After this thought he sensed movement to his right and turned just in time to see Flash run down the side of a building and dump the trashcan over him. After that Turbo's found himself in the dark.

"Let's see how much you really like sound waves." Flash said.

He then ran round and round punching the trashcan from every side. Turbo's shield protected him from the blows but not the sound Flash figured.

He was right as Turbo had no defense against the sounds bombarding his ears from inside the trashcan. Turbo tried to reorganize himself but the intense sounds had blasted his eardrums knocking off his equilibrium. Attempts to remove the trashcan proved fruitless as well as the banging's rubbed up against the shield causing a kind of friction that kept it in place. Once against his strongest defense was being used against him.

Flash's hands were becoming bruised from hitting the can but he knew he couldn't stop. This was the best he could do to stop his duplicate until he could find a way to ultimately defeat him. That seemed less likely as Turbo's foot shot out accidentally and tripped Flash causing him to fall to the ground because of the great speed he was using.

He quickly rose to his feet in time to see the trashcan thrown away from Turbo's body. The look in Turbo's eyes was all that was needed to determine how he felt about the attack.

"Only someone like you would come up with such a stupid idea. I bet you thought it was funny, but now its my turn to ring your bell." Turbo snarled.

Flash didn't bother to respond as he started to turn his body into a blur. He was standing absolutely still but his body appeared to be out of phase. Turbo calmed his anger somewhat to witness the change. When he realized what Flash was up to he smiled.

"I know you must be desperate but even you aren't stupid enough to try that. My armor allows my body to stay together at such G forces but you have no such protection. Your body will phase out of this world altogether if you try this. Although that would solve my problem I want to rid you from this world with my bear hands." Turbo said.

"If it means I destroy you did I will accept the cost of my own life. I just know that you have to be stopped at all costs." Flash responded as his body was sending out waved shimmering the air itself.

"If you do this so will I. I know the consequences of such powers clashing. It could very well rip a whole in the time space continuum. We may not agree on much but neither of us wants this world to be destroyed." Turbo explained to him.

Flash didn't move for several seconds. Then his slowly his body started to return to regular phase and he was no longer a blur.

"Wise choice." Was Turbo's response.

"I'll still beat you. I have something you and Cadmus never will" Flash reminded him.

"Like what?" Turbo asked with a snort.

Turbo then felt a huge blast to his back sending him flying and crashing through a building.

"Friends." Flash answered to the hole Turbo had made.

Flash turned and saw two hover tanks as well as Ape men on foot with blasters.

"Just what is that abomination?" One of the Ape men asked.

"A twisted clone created by one of our enemies. Unfortunally as a result now an enemy of yours as well." Flash answered.

Turbo then burst from the hole and went straight for the Hover tanks. Flash intercepted him by shoulder tackling his legs. Even with the sonic shield the force knocked him off balance with such intense speed and Turbo went head first into one of the hover tanks. The tank then rammed him and proceeded to land right on top of Turbo holding him captive for the moment.

"I came for you help. The Watchtower is being attacked by enemy ships in space. We can hold them for a while but without help they will over power us. We need your help to swing the battle in our favor. Can you help us?" Flash asked.

The Gorillas looked at each other for a while.

"We have ships that are capable of space flight with significant weapons. But we can not leave our home unprotected while this thing still lives." One said pointing to Turbo who somehow was lifting the tank off of him.

"I deal with my clone and protect your home. All I ask is that you do the same with mine." Flash said.

The Gorilla's nodded just as the hover tank was ripped in half by Turbo. The Gorilla guards fled and left Flash to his task.

"Come back here you over grown apes." Turbo yelled stepping forward to give chase. He was stopped when Flash appeared right in front of him.

"Thay have another fight to deal with. Yours is here with me." Flash told him.

Turbo laughed.

"Your cheap tricks will not keep protecting you. You are incapable of fighting a serious fight. Just move aside and I will make your death quicker later." Turbo mocked him.

"No more tricks Turbo, this is the real thing. I've never fought with the intent to kill before, but that is going to change now." Flash said.

Turbo merely shook his head in distain.

"I tire of this war of words." Turbo said before placing both hands on the ground. He sent waves through the pavement casing the ground to shake and crumble all around them. He pushed that energy forward send rocks, gravel, and metal Flash's way.

Flash saw the approaching attack and felt the ground crumble around him but he did not back away. Instead he did the last thing his clone would expect, he ran forward. He was so fast he ran past the ground before it could fall away. Some debris hit him but his speed enabled him to avoid most of it. While doing so Flash also put his hands out of phase.

Turbo was surprised by this move by his counter part and started to stand back up and raise his hands for defense. But for once he was to slow and was hit with a haymaker right to his face with no protection from his shield. The force and the shock of the blow caused Turbo to stagger sideways. Before he could recover he felt another blow to his gut right between his armor. This caused Turbo to let out a breath and he swung his right arm wildly. He felt it connect with something and heard a small curse. He was then able to regain his balance and turn to meet his opponent. Flash had a cut along the left side of his face that was bleeding.

"Looks like I drew first blond." Turbo taunted trying to regain his confidence in this fight.

Flash smiled and licked the side of his face.

"Yeah, but I found a weakness. Moving just my hands faster than the speed of sound is safe enough and can get through your shield. Looks like your not so superior after all." Flash taunted right back.

Turbo snarled and sent forth a sonic boom from his body. Flash reacted by pushing both phased hands forward and meeting the blast hand on. The two forces collided and the sonic boom was cancelled out.

"Now its my turn to say cheap tricks won't work. If you want me dead you are going to have to get your hands dirty. These cowardly long range attacks are not going to cut it." Flash mocked him.

Turbo's anger increased at his words. He reminded him of the man who had defeated him the first time. Constantly telling him his strength didn't matter. Calling him a coward, a nothing. That self righteous Captain America had said all those things and that bastard had actually defeated, no, killed him. Other may have helped but that star bangled freak had been the ultimate cause of his demise. Cadmus brought him back, Turbo refused to fall into the void of nothingness once again. Life would not be taken away from him again!

"NEVER, NEVER AGAIN!!!" Turbo yelled with unrestrained fury. His body charged up sending waves of sonic energy everywhere rebounding against all surfaces in the area.

Flash was unfamiliar with the inner dialogue Turbo had gone through and had no idea what he was talking about. But he kept to his resolve to put an end to his twisted clone. He felt the waves of power but stood strong. He refused to show any weakness by taking even one step back.

Turbo saw this and if even possible his anger increased even more. He yelled his battle cry to the heavens and charged with all the power in his being.

Flash saw as well as felt him coming and charged forward as well. The air itself seemed to bend around them and ran away in terror from their power. Both Turbo and Flash kept their eyes locked with each other showing undisguised hate. They both then raised their right hands and swung forward yelling all the way. Both forces then collided and were lost from sight by the tremendous impact.

Up in space similar powers were colliding. The skies were bathed in light from the constant firepower both sides were sending out. Not to mention the explosions that had occurred. One of the Cadmus ships had been destroyed with Captain Atom draining most of its power and then being hit by the Watchtower's proton cannons. Another two were badly damaged thanks to S.T.R.I.P.E. and Stargirl breaking through and attacking it from the inside. The other damaged vessel was hit by the ship that Orion had taken over and was for the moment still in control off. Still that left six powerful ships and they continued to do massive damage to the Watchtower. The shields were nearly gone and boarding parties had already transported in.

"All boarding parties have penetrated the Watchtower defenses sir." Said the communications officer.

"Good, have them proceed to their designated areas. Once the disruptors have been deactivated our suicide bombers will do the rest. This battle is nearly at an end. After the Watchtower is destroyed we will return to the planet and finish off the rest of the resistance. Cadmus will become victorious in this war." Alverez said with pride in his voice.

"You speak brave words for a man who has yet achieved victory. It would be better to make such boasts after your enemy is defeated." Said a voice through the intercom.

Alverez felt a chill go down his spine on hearing the voice. There could be no mistaking who was on the line.

"Kal-EL, I am surprised to hear from you. I trust your mission is complete." Alverez said as calmly as he could.

"The commandoes the traitorous Colonel had standing by have been eliminated. Truthfully the battle held my interest only shortly. I need a far more competitive opponent to quench my thirst." Kal-El.

Alverez forced himself to ignore the chill this time. He could not afford to let his men see him afraid.

"There are more than enough Justice League and Avengers on the planet to quench your thirst. I can not get in touch with headquarters but I'm sure they would agree." Alverez said.

"I too cannot contact headquarters. But it is off no consequence. Amozonia and Jonn are more than capable of handling themselves. As far as the so called heroes on Earth they are already in battle. My sights are set on outer space where lays an opponent for me." Kal-El said.

"I wasn't aware you ad acquired a ship for space travel." Alverez confessed.

A cruel laughter came over the communicator.

"You forget captain, my newest addition allows me to enter space without the weakness to breath oxygen." Kal-El responded.

Alverez bit his lip to stall a retort. No he did not forget the newest addition Cadmus had provided the Superman clone. In his personal opinion it gave the clone far too much power. But his superiors had assured him that Kal-El could be controlled. He had his doubts buts was a good solider and followed orders without question.

"Just who might this opponent be?" Alverez asked already having a good idea.

"Superman of course, he is the only worthy opponent for me. It won't be much of a challenge with my powers but it will hold my interest. Make sure you don't kill him before I get there." Kal-El said before cutting the connection.

All was quiet on the bridge as everyone tried to sort out the weird conversation they just had. Alverez quickly decided he needed to retake control of the situation or he would lose his men's focus.

"Alright people, you still have your duties to do. We will allow Kal-el to deal with Superman. There is still the Watchtower and other so called heroes to deal with. Target the ship that has been taken over. The crew has had enough time to retake it and has failed to do so. Now we will fix their mistake for them." Alverez ordered.

One of the soldiers turned towards him at this order.

"But sir, our own men are on that ship. Can't we at least warn them to evacuate?" He asked.

"We have wasted enough time, carry out my orders." Was Alverez's response.

The soldier looked hesitate but eventually turned back to his station.

Alverez frowned at having his authority challenged but decided to let it go, for now. Very soon victory would be his, he could almost taste it.

In the Watchtower the suicide bombers and their escorts had received conformation to proceed as planned.

"My destination is the engine room, you get me there safely and I will do the rest." Said one of the bombers to the group of Ultimen surrounding him.

"We'll do our job, just make sure you don't get an itchy trigger finger before we get there. Cadmus has placed a lot of confidence in you fanatics. Make sure it is well deserved." Said the leader Wind Dragon.

The bomber ignored the fanatic remark and followed the Ultimen down the hall.

"You know I can't set off the device with those disruptors still operational." He reminded the leader.

"The retrieval team will handle that. We have our own tasks to carry out." Wind Dragon answered back.

The small group suddenly stopped when a wall of fire appeared in their path.

"What the-" Juice began to say.

"That's as far as you go." Said a femine voice.

The group looked beyond the flames and saw two figures. One was a woman dressed like some kind of magician waving her wand forward. Beside her was a man dressed in purple and white.

"Its Zatanna and Elongated man. I guess we have company sooner than expected." Shifter said from the information that had been downloaded during her creation.

"Huh, you have do better than these pitiful flames to stop us." Downpour said raising his hands and shooting water forward putting out the fire. Steam rose out and temporarily blinding each side from the others view. A large shadow came through the steam and Elongated man cocooned both Downpour and Long Shadow inside his body. He then turned himself into a ball and bounced around with them still inside.

"Let my brother go you bastard!!" Shifter yelled before turning into a bear and slashing at Elongated Man with her claws.

But Elongated Man bounced away from the attack and over to Zatanna with the two Ultimen yelling inside.

"No one takes my team captive. Juice fry the bitch, stretchy is all mine." Wind Dragon ordered swirling cold winds around his hands.

Juice nodded and ran forward shooting electricity at Zatanna. Zatanna waved her wand and a wall of ice formed in front of her. The electricity hit it and cracked but could not break through.

"That won't protect you from me." Juice yelled as he smashed his electrified fist into the ice. The ice wall shattered and Juice allowed himself a small smile. It quickly turned into a frown as the broken ice suddenly turned to water and fell all over him. Predictably combined with his electricity he found himself shocked and fell to the ground unable to move.

"With magic nothing is ever as it seems." Zatanna said to Juice. A roar then caught her attention and she ducked just a claw hand went for her face.

"Sorry boy, feeding time is over." She mocked before forming cage with Shifter inside. Shifter roared again and broke the bars with her powerful hands and stocked Zatanna.

"Must be loosing my touch." Zatanna muttered while backing up.

Only a few feet from them Elongated man continued to bounce around avoiding Wind Dragon's frezzing winds.

"Stand still you annoying insect!" An enraged Wind Dragon yelled.

Elongated man was about to bounce away again when he felt himself expanding even more. This slowed him down and small amount of Wind Dragon's wind froze his right hand. His body then expanded even more pushing him to his limits. This time he could not dodge Wind Dragon's attacks and felt himself trapped inside a whirlwind. It turned his around and around making him feel queezy. That added to the pressure inside his body he couldn't take it any more and he unrolled from his ball freeing the two Ulitmen and fell on his back.

A lot of water and a fully sized Long Shadow came out.

"Good strategy men, filling him up with your size and water pressure. I give you the honors of finishing him off. It seems shifter is having some troubles with our lady friend." Wind Dragon said heading into that direction.

Both Long Shadow and Downpour smiled and turned their attentions to a disoriented Elongated Man. Long Shadow quickly moved forward and pinned down Elongated man's arms and legs with his own. Elongated Man tried to stretch himself free but Long Shadow's weight made it impossible. Downpour then stood above his head.

"Since you like to stretch so much I am going to test just how much." Downpour said bending down. He then grabbed Elongated Man's nose in his right hand. He couldn't breath and was forced to open his mouth. Downpour quickly shot water from his right hand into the opening filling him up.

"This won't be fun for you." Downpour mocked increasing the pressure.

Elongated Man's eyes bulged and he fought to breath and escape but could do neither.

If Zatanna saw this she might have helped but her sight was blocked by the two opponents she was facing.

"None of your cheap little tricks are going to save you hot stuff. If I had the time I might make your last few minutes of life more pleasurable. Oh well, tremendous pain will just have to do." Wind Dragon said shooting his power forward.

Zatanna rose her hands combated his winds with her own. But it quickly became obvious he was the stronger one in this contest. As the freezing winds bore down on her Shifter was coming from the side on all fours with her jaws wide open showing impressive teeth. Zatanna formed a quick spell and temporarily put her self out of phase. Therefore both the winds and Shifters teeth went right through her. As a result Shifters head from the neck up was frozen solid from the blast. Zatanna could feel herself loosing strength as she was at the edge of her powers limits. Then all three heard a sound like a popping.

Elongated Man's body parts were sliding down the ceilings and walls. Downpour and Longshadow stood tall with cruel smiles on their faces.

"I guess you can have too much off a good thing." Downpour joked and Longshadow laughed beside him.

"Good job, now help us with this other one. She's more tricky than I thought." Wind Dragon ordered.

Zatanna covered her mouth in horror at what she was seeing. It took all she had to maintain the spell while not throwing up. Knowing the odds were definitely against her now she had no choice but to flee into the nearest wall and into another corridor.

"Figures, a coward just like all the other so called heroes. The Justice League doesn't have what it takes to sacrifice everything for victory." Said the bomber walking up now that the battle was over.

"It doesn't matter, soon their all die anyway. Lets keep going and reach the engine room. With Juice and Shifter out of action for the moment it will be that much harder." Wind Dragon commanded them.

Elsewhere in the Watchtower there was another battle taking place in one of the storage areas. This room held the Watchtowers spare parts as well as some of the heroes gear. Currently their was a shoot out with a half dozen Cadmus soldiers lead by Legion of Doom Member KGBeast and his giant cannon in place of a left hand. On the other side a few armed techs with weapons were led by Shinning Knight with his sword and shield.

Both sides were using the crates as cover and so far no deaths had resulted, only a few injuries.

"We can't keep trading off back in forward with them. The whole station is under attack, we have to get out of here and help the others." Shinning Knight yelled over the sounds of gunfire.

"How sir, we have them pinned down for the moment. But if we make any move to fall back we'll leave ourselves wide open to their fire." Said one of the techs.

"I know, which means it's time to take some risks. In ten seconds I want you all to fire at the same time with everything you got. With them distracted I'll move in and cut them all down. Simple plan, simple solution, lets go." He ordered.

The techs nodded and counted down. They all then rose at the same time and fired with everything that they had. Shining Knight stood up as well and hurdled a crate charging forward with his shield held high. He heard a scream of pain behind him and ignored it just like he did the bullets and lasers bouncing off his shield. He then felt a bullets lash across the inside of his left thigh and faltered in his run. But he quickly regain his balance and leaped at the nearest soldier hiding behind a crate. The soldier just poked his head over the crate to see if the coast was clear when a blade sliced into him right between the eyes, death was instant.

Shinning Knight pulled the sword free and jump downed behind the crate rolling on his back. He felt and heard shots ricocheting all around his body. He then jumped to his feet and slash down at a soldier who had creeped up on him to get a killing shot. Instead he got a severed gun and hand in the process. The soldier fell to his knee grabbing his useless hand and Shinning Knight kicked him in the head knocking him out.

Another soldier got distracted seeing two of his comrades taking down and backed up while standing up. This proved fatal as two shots slammed into the side of his face killing him as well. The three remaining soldiers witnessed all this and over rode their programming of self sacrifice. Their logical instincts kicked in and they put down their weapons and surrendered.

Shinning Knight saw this and eased his grip on his sword and shield. He then tighten them as he saw the three soldiers blown forward from three powerful shots in the back. They died before they even hit the ground. Shinning Knight looked up and saw the smoking gun of KGBeast.

"Cowards, they were to fight to their end. In war surrender is never an option. That is a lesson that mother Russia taught us all well." KGBeast said in a growl.

"You shoot your own allies in the back and you call them cowards? You sir have no honor." Shinning Knight told him.

KGBeast looked at him from behind his mask.

"Honor is for the weak, only victory is important." He snarled.

Shinning Knight shook his head in disgust at the man before him. Keeping his eyes locked on his opponent he yelled to the techs.

"I'll finish up here, you get out of here and help the others." He said.

"But sir-"

"I'll be fine, get out of here." Shinning Knight repeated.

Sounds could be heard of the techs shuffling out of the room.

"Wise move to send them away comrade, it would have been embarrassing to have them see you destroyed so completely." KGBeast said while laughing.

"It seems you Russian folks like to hear the sound of your own voice a lot. Might be why you lost so many wars, or so I've heard." Shinning Knight told him with calm.

This had the desired affect of making KGBeast angry. He said nothing more and charged forward blasting with his arm cannon.

Shinning Knight met the blasts with his shield and actually felt himself take a step back. The gun was obviously powerful. He would have to limit the shields use if he wanted it to stay intact. Shinning Knight jumped on a crate to avoid the next blast. The blast after that destroyed the crate he was on top off and he jumped off feeling the wood shards bounce off his armor. He jumped off another crate and KGBeast destroyed that one. He then jumped down and forward right at KGBeast as the villain rose his own gun at him. The Gun fired with the sword inches away from it. Both forces collided and sent both opponents flying backwards. Shinning Knight landed on his back with his sword fifteen feet behind him. KGBeast did a flip in mid air and landed on his feet. He noticed sparks coming out of his gun and shook his head angrily. He then retrieved a dagger from his ankle and charged at a slowly rising Shinning Knight.

Shinning Knight could feel parts of his armor singed as he rose. Somehow he had held onto his shield for which he was thankful for. Before he could look for his sword he saw KGBeast charge at him with a jagged dagger. He swung his shield at the dagger hand knocking it off course. Unfortunally this left his chest wide open and a gun he thought non operational blasted into his chest at point blank range. It punched through his armor and he felt the intense heat burn into his belly. His hands went numb and the shield fell to the ground beside him. The world seemed to slow as he felt himself fall to his knees. His eyes were wide but saw nothing. He then felt a heavy object press against his head.

"It displeases me that you damaged my weapon. But Russian goods are stronger than you give us credit for. For all your honor you are about to die comrade. What do you have to say to that." KGBeast said with a cruel smile.

Shinning Knight fought through his pain to understand the words being spoken to him. Once he did he had only one response.

"You first."

With his remaining strength he pushed his head forward and slid underneath the weapon just as fired putting a hole into the floor behind him. This move put KGBeast off balance and he stumbled forward. At the same time Shinning Knight picked back up his shield and slashed it high and across. KGBeast also jammed his dagger forward in his motion. Both people hit their mark. The curved ends of the shield sliced across KGBeasts neck and the knife stabbed the side of Shinning Knights neck. Blood flew out profusely from both wounds.

KGBeast was more surprised by his injury and left the dagger in Shinning Knights neck and grabbed at his own. He was now on both his knees and desperately tried to stop the flow of his life force. Shinning Knight met his eyes with complete calm not showing his own pain.

"Told you." He whispered out.

KGBeast saw red thinking it was the result of his anger. He quickly discovered it was actually blood filling up in his eyes. He tried to speak to damn the man who did this to him but even that was beyond him now. As red turned to black he had one last vision of the calm face of his killer before he knew no more.

Satisfied he was dead all the strength left Shinning Knight and he fell to the side. He didn't have the energy to pull the knife out, not that it mattered. He knew he was going to die and decided to make peace with it. He only regretted not having a chance to play Vigilante in chess again. He would miss that cowboy was his last though as his eyes closed.

On one of the lower decks of the Watchtower yet another battle was going on. Adam Smasher in his enlarged size was taking on two Longshadows also at their full height. It was a new experience for both facing an opponent that matched them in size. Also in the melee were Vibe and Ice taking on a group of Ultimen and some soldiers. The battle was fierce and for the moment a stalemate.

To add to the chaos even the cafeteria wasn't safe from destruction. Azteck was leading an unlikely army of chefs and servers against the Tattooed Man and Dummy. Surprisingly they were doing well as the chefs use their sharp knifes to cut up the snakes and large birds Tattooed Man brought to life from his tattoos. The Dummy's small stature proved a problem for Azteck who had problems landing a single super punch. Dummy unleashed his variety of weapons but Azteck body armor protected him from any significant damage.

A significant battle was taking place as a group of Ultimen headed by Atomic Skull charged onto the bridge in an attempt to take control. Mr. Terrific and Vixen met them head on. The invaders hesitated when they saw the Justice League founders coming at them at well. From reports they knew they weren't all on the Watchtower. This surprise cost them as Vixen rushed forward and sliced her wolverine claws into Wind Dragon's chest. The clone barely had time to look surprised before he died.

The founders also disappeared showing themselves to be T-spheres giving off projections. They then fired tiny lasers bombarding the Cadmus coalition. Once again distracted they didn't see the T-spheres drop from the ceiling like grenades and explode on impact. The six who had barged in were so hurt by this point that they had no defense as Mr. Terrific and Vixen finished them off.

"Nice plan." Vixen told him now on a high since the fight was over the moment.

"Thanks, being so outnumbered I knew I had to use every trick in the book. But you know their will be more soon, this is only a short break." Mr. terrific told her.

She nodded to him and he turned to the techs still working on the system.

"Have we got the automated defenses back on line yet?" He asked.

"Three more minutes and we'll have them. Considering the Watchtower has enough power to use them they could be a big help." One of the techs answered.

Before Mr. Terrific could respond he heard heavy foot steps and metal sliding against each other. He turned back to the door and saw two War Bots enter with their large amount of weapons aimed right at them.

"Damn, can't we catch a break?" He asked in disbelief.

"Relax honey, you live through this and I'll let you take me to dinner planet side." Vixen encouraged him.

Mr. Terrific smiled at that.

"Hell, with an offer like that there is no way I'm dying." He said just as the War Bots fired their first salvo.

Battles like this were going on all over the Watchtower. But there was one individual who stalked through the Watchtower not looking for a fight at all. He witnessed the battles going on around him but made no more to intervene. He had one objective, and it took priority over everything else. No one also bothered him because he was cloaked and couldn't be seen by the naked eye. Eventually he reached the door he was looking for and pressed a hand to it. The door scanned his hand and opened allowed him in. The cloaked figure entered and the door closed around him. The cloak then vanished showing the batman/cyborg clone.

"Just as the layout said. Now retrieve the object." The batman clone said to itself.

He walked up to the row of seven chairs and stood in front of the one Superman normally seated himself in. Next to it was a console and he entered a code he remembered from the original batman.

"Proper authorization required." Came a computer voice.

The clone then breathed into a tube and put his hand on another scanner.

"Identity: Founder Batman, Authorization granted." Said the same voice.

The clone then turned around and saw a hatch open up from the floor. From the hatch the Phantom Zone Projector rose up on a pedestal. The clone walked towards it and took it from the pedestal and put it under his cloak.

"Mission complete, returning to ship." He said to himself.

Outside of the Watchtower the war was still raging fierce. Another Cadmus ship had been destroyed decreasing their numbers to eight. Although it might be considered seven since Orion was still control of one. Another help to the good guys was Herold teleporting himself and Captain America in a Cadmus ship. Raven also teleported herself and Spiderman in a Cadmus ship. They were fighting with everything they had. Alverez heard these reports and his anger intensified.

"Damnit, how long until we are in range of the captive ship?" He yelled

"One minute and twelve seconds sir."

"This is taking far to long. Contact the Lantern and tell him two finish off Steward and Hol. He is needed elsewhere." Alverez commanded.

"I have already tried sir, he isn't answering."

"Figures, these founder clones think far too much of themselves for my taste. Fine, just get me in range of the ship and destroy it!!"

In space Lantern wasn't answering because he didn't have time to. His father and Hawkgirl were giving him a pretty good fight. Every time he tried to inflict a lethal blow on one the other would interfere. He knew his power wasn't limitless and this fight had to come to an end soon.

"Enough, its time for this to come to an end." Lantern said absorbing his axe and sword back into himself.

John Steward and Hawkgirl were confused by the move and hung back from pressing their attack.

"He may be running low on power, its not limitless." John said.

"Then we should charge in and finish him off." Hawkgirl said eagerly.

"Not yet, if he has even half my smarts this might be a trap to lure us in. Just give me a minute to figure out his next move." John told her.

Hawkgirl didn't look too happy about that but she stayed by his side keeping focused.

The Lantern saw they were keeping back and was some what disappointed. The attack would have been more devastating is they were closer. Still even at their current range they would take a significant of damage.

"Alright you old timers, its time you see what the next generation is capable of. SUPREME NOVA!!!" Lantern yelled sending out his power in massive waves.

A combination of yellow and green energy in a ball expanded out in all directions damaging everything in its path. A Javelin was destroyed and two Cadmus ships damaged. For the two intended targets John incased them in a green protective bubble.

"Fool, that won't safe you." His clone said insanely.

"Get ready Hawkgirl." John whispered to her as the energy came right at them.

"For what?" she asked in confusion and a small amount of fear.

"This kind of an attack is forbidden for a Green Lantern. Such an output of energy leaves a gap in our defenses that can be exploited. It's small but there. I'm going to take the brunt of his attack and you going to shoot through the vulnerable area. Give it everything you got because this is our best and probably only chance." He told her.

"But John-"

"Shayera just once do what I say!!" He cut her off.

She looked at him and nodded. She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you." She said with the attack almost on them.

"I love you too." John Steward responded. He then dropped the protective bubble and pushed all his rings remaining power into a straight line into the oncoming attack. The two attacks collided and the beam went through power bubble even as it kept expanding.

"NOW SHAYERA!!" John Steward yelled with sweat running down his face.

Shayera flew forward in the direction of the beam. She intersected with it and the green energy protected her from the nova attack and she continued to fly through.

"Good girl." Green Lantern said to himself even as the green-yellow energy slammed into his body. He felt like he was being ripped apart without the protection of his personal shield. But he held his concentration to protect his love.

Shayera continued to fly through even as gaps on the beam stared to appear. She felt the green-yellow energy slice parts of her but ignored it. She thought she heard John yell out in pain but blocked him out. He was counting on her, she wouldn't fail him.

Lantern saw what was happening and was shocked. He knew the weakness of such an attack but thought combined with the power of the yellow ring it would compensate. But the copy of his Dark Angel was heading right for him. He couldn't move until the attack was finished so he was a sitting duck. His only choice was to hope his power destroyed his father and the shield around Hawkgirl before she reached.

John Steward felt him self losing strength as the wave continued to tear at him. He didn't think he would make it, but he was determined to make sure Shayera would. He once said he would die for her, now he was going to prove it. He gave a silent goodbye to her as his world slowly began to turn back.

Shayera felt her lover slipping away and tears came to her eyes. It was quickly followed by rage and she raised her mace near her target. She saw the double's wide eyes that she was so close. She ignored the resemblance to her man and swung with all her strength at his face. The thunderous mace hit is target and the space lit up hiding them from view.

Orion saw none of this as the ship he had taken over was rocked by another attack.

"The weapons are offline sir. Also propulsion is down to 24 percent and the core is starting to breach. This ship incapable of fighting anymore." Said one of the captive pilots.

Orion cursed at this but quickly moved on.

"Fine set a heading for the nearest Cadmus ship and get out of here. You've done what I ask and I feel hospitable." Orion ordered them.

The pilots looked at him surprised that they were actually going to be allowed to live.

"Don't act so surprised, the Justice League are the good guys after all." He said giving them his best impression of a smile. It didn't turn out right because of lack of practice.

The pilots quickly set the proper headings to the nearest ship and ran out of the bridge as fast as they could. Orion saw them go and actually laughed a little.

"I guess its time I go to, lots more fighting to be done." He said getting on his astro Harness and blasting himself an opening out the side of the ship. He flew out as the ship continued on its suicide run at the ship that was still firing at it.

"Sir, the ship has turned in our direction and heading this way at tremendous speed even with its damaged engines. It has no weapons so I have no idea what it is doing." One of the pilots reported confused.

"You idiot, they are the weapon, it's trying to ram us. Hard right and get us out of the way!!" Alverez ordered loudly.

"We're too close sir, we won't avoid it in time." Said another pilot.

"Then blast that son of a bitch to scrap before it reaches us!!" Alverez screamed.

His orders were carried out and a heavy amount of armaments were fired onto the incoming ship. They hit their mark and the entire ship went up into a blaze. Their were cheers on bridge as they escaped the near disaster.

"Good work people, not lets" Alverez began before cutting himself off.

He and the others saw the view screen and saw the burning wreckage head right at them. It was in pieces but still rather large pieces.

"Impact in five seconds!!" One of the techs yelled.

"All hands brace for impact!!" Alverez screamed holding onto the railing with all his strength.

The large burning debris then smashed into Alverez's ships and emergency sirens and fires blasted throughout the ship.

Superman noticed the collision not to far away and smiled. Things were starting to look up. Before he could think more a heavy force crashed into his back sending him hurdling through space. He tried to right himself but arms held his stomach from behind and continued to push him forward. He was then slammed though one of the Cadmus ships that had already lost its shields and landed in one of the corridors. He was then flown through the ceiling and into one of the upper decks of the ship. He was then tossed into one of the walls like a rag doll and he slid to the ground. Shaking his head Superman got back to his feet to see who had attacked him. His eyes widened when he saw himslef in a crude mirror.

Standing tall and confident before him was Superman's clone, Kal-el. Except he appeared bigger and more muscular. He was also dressed in all black with a jagged blue S on his chest. But the black appeared to be more than clothing, it looked like it was somehow alive.

Kal-el laughed at the expressions on the originals face.

"Surprised to see me, you shouldn't be. You knew from earlier reports that we existed, or at least suspected as much. The world has no more need of your soft justice." Kal-el told him.

Superman shook himself from his stupor and narrowed his eyes at his clone.

"Cadmus has gone too far. Not even the Legion of Doom deserved that." Superman stated.

"We just did what you couldn't. Like you gave in that speech they would have just kept killing. They weren't going to change. It may have been for the media but deep down I know you meant it. Just like the Justice League is killing now to protect its precious Watchtower. Me and you are more alike than you would like to admit." Kal-el explained to Superman smugly.

Superman shook his head in denial.

"We are doing what we must to survive. You are doing it simply because you can. There is a big difference in that." Superman shot back.

Kal-el was about to respond when two soldiers came around the corner. They saw Superman in a space suit and raised their weapons to fire. Kal-el cut them down with his laser vision before they got off a shot. Superman saw this in shock.

"No one will interfere with my battle. This is between me and you." Kal-el said offhandly.

"They were your own men!" Superman challenged.

"There are plenty more where they came from. Now take off that space suit. I brought you in here so you wouldn't have to hold back worrying about the suit ripping in space. I want this battle to be a real one." Kal-el told him.

Superman wasted no time removing to suit while still keeping an eye on his clones movements. Kal-el saw this and laughed.

"Don't worry dad, I'll wait to your ready. Like I told you I want a challenge and you are the closest I will get."

"Cadmus has twisted you so much that I can't even recognize myself in you." Superman said in disgust.

"I take that as a compliment. Now enough talk, its time we began."

"Wait, I have one question first."

"Fine, what is it." Kal-el said impatiently.

"What is that your wearing, its not simple clothing?" Superman asked.

"So you noticed. Well its called a symbiote, if you want to know more about what that is I suggest you ask you new friend Spiderman." Kal-el answered with a smile.

As Superman tried to figure that out a blur appeared in front of him and a fist smashed into his face. He went flying backwards into a wall. Kal-el walked up to him as Superman stood his ground.

"Although he might know us by a different name." Kal-El said as his face was suddenly covered. His eyes became wide and his teeth as sharp as a sharks.

"Venom."

Back on Earth and inside Cadmus headquarters The Red Skull continued his search for the medical lab. The sooner he found what he wanted to sooner he could bring this entire place down. After all his clients wanted Cadmus put out of business. Once he took a job he always completed it. Finally he and his group reached the hallway the lab was suppose to be on.

"There it is, everyone get ready. It probably had mostly scientists in there but you have to be ready for anything." Red Skull warned all of them.

The metahumans and gang members nodded and followed him inside the lab. What they saw inside brought them up short. The lab was a total mess. Beakers, tubes, and other medical supplies were scattered and broken everywhere.

"Damnit, everything has been ruined. I doubt I can use anything here that hasn't already been contaminated." Red Skull said frustrated.

However the rest of is group paid no attention to that. Their focus was on the bodies and blood that were spread throughout the room. A foot there, a hand over there. It was a massacre plain and simple. None were new to death and blood and they had done deeds dealing with that in the past. But even they were stunned by the carnage that lay before them.

"Boss, what the hell did this to them." Asked Gerome one of the gang members.

The question turned Red Skull's attention away from the equipment and to the bodies. He looked over them before shrugging. He had done similar things in his life.

"I don't know, but it's long gone by now. Whatever it was has ruined my plans. I'd like to find it and destroy it but time is a factor. The mission is a bust so we might as well-"

Red Skull was cut off by a voice screaming in agony. They all turned their eyes in the direction of the sound into a small corner. From the shadows came a thing covered in red. It was grabbing its head in what appeared to be pain.

"Too weak, this body is too weak. We cannot adapt, must find stronger host." It said appearing to talk to itself.

"What the hell is that?" Ebon asked.

"Probably the thing responsible for this. Its obviously out of its mind, I'm doing it a favor putting it out of its misery." Red Skull said before firing piercing bullets from his armor in the red creature.

The bullets went through it like butter and the creature tossed and turned from the assault. It then fell to the ground and did not move.

"There, no more trouble from that thing. Now lets get out of here and gather the others. It times we turned this place into scrap and went on our way." Red Skull ordered turning around.

"BOSS, LOOK OUT!!" Shiv screamed.

Red Skull quickly turned raising his rocket launcher. But he was a second too slow and the red creature latched onto him through his broken bubble shield. It covered his face and then started to expand throughout his entire body inside the suit. The Red Skull yelled and tried to fight it off but the suit gave him limited movement inside.

The metahumans and gang members looked on in horror. They had no idea what was happening or what to do. For Ebon's part a small smile appeared hoping this thing would kill the Red Skull giving him back command. This dream vanished as the suit exploded outwards sending them all ducking to avoid the debris. When they looked back up they saw the creature standing tall. It looked at them and appeared to cruelly smile.

"Boss, you in there?" Shiv asked sacred about what was going on.

"Yes, we are here, and we have never felt better." Said the creature.

The others looked at each other mouthing we. It seemed this thing had made the Red Skull loss his mind.

"Fear not my troops, your leader still stands before you. But now we are stronger, smarter, and far more powerful. We understand we have been thinking to small. Why conquer one world when there in an entire universe out there. Yes, there is much we must do." The creature said.

Ebon saw this as his moment to take control of the situation and stepped forward.

"Just what are you talking about Red Skull. Are you saying we won't be robbing, killing, and created complete chaos like you promised." Ebon said trying to show the others the Red Skull shouldn't be in charge any more if he broke his word to them all.

"No Ebon, we will do all that and much more. But this world will only be a starting point, there is so much more we can and will do. Riches and destruction beyond your wildest imagination." The creature said with obvious joy.

The others looked intrigued at this and listened more closely. Ebon himself felt frustrated his plan didn't work and decided to play the obedient card for now.

"So what is out next move Red Skull?" Ebon asked.

The creature looked at him and smiled a chilling smile that shook Ebon to his bones.

"First we are no longer Red Skull, we are far much more. From now on you may call us a new name that represents all we will accomplish. Soon it will be a name all will learn to know and fear across the stars." The creature said.

It then started to laugh that rebounded across the room. Winds became strong and the very area seemed to be filled with thunder and lighting. The metahumans and humans backed up in fear as the creature before them seemed to grow in their presence.

"WE ARE CHAOS!!"

TBC

Hope it was worth the wait and tell me what you think. Also I do know it was carnage in the cartoon but I changed to fit more with the Red Skull's personality.


	40. Help from unexpected places

Disclamer: Do no own either charters from the Marvel or DC Universe.

Well it took a month longer than expected but here it is. I couldn't fit everything in this chapter so there will be one more. Now to the reviews.

Bigbrain- I thought it was a good to use the symbiote's too. Hope you like this chapter as well.

PristessHelene- I'm glad you like the symbiote's as well. Venom will pay a big part in this chapter.

SuperPup920- Some questions will be answered but their will be cliffhangers. The Superman fight will play a big part in this chapter. Superman will also have some unexpected help from a rival in the past.

Cole Von Doom aka Belthazor- Sorry the update took so long but glad you like the story. The transformers would bee too much, this story has enough people as it is.

SpartanCommander- Carnage and Red Skull have just recently bonded so it will take some time for them to become one. Your theories are interesting and it gives me something to think about. I already showed that Venom has bonded with the Superman clone.

Acepro Evolution- Thanks, I'm proud of it as well.

Alright people there is only one more chapter after this. I hope to finish this story before Christmas but no promises. I do want to thank everyone who has stayed with the story. Consider this my Thanksgiving gift.

Giant winds roared throughout Gorilla City from the combinations of such forces. Windows shattered and buildings cracked from the mighty force. A large dust cloud covered the area of the two combatants. The citizens of Gorilla city screamed in terror and ran as far away as they could. The city itself wasn't that large but they tried to find a safe place wherever they could. As for Flash and Turbo they were hidden from each others view by the destruction around them. When the dust and winds finally cleared they found themselves standing ten feet from each other inside a large crater.

Turbo took his eyes off of Flash and looked around at what they had caused. He then began to laugh.

"What the hell's so funny!" Flash yelled with his hands still vibrating.

Turbo calmed his laughter and locked eyes with Flash.

"Just the fact that you are still alive. Frankly I didn't think you had what it takes to survive such an attack. But you are still standing and ready to fight. It seems the Justice League's comic relief is finally taking something serious. Such a shame it will be for the last time." Turbo explained.

"I tired of all this talk about me being weak. Whether you like it or not you come from me. My experiences, my dreams, my hopes, my loves, they all are inside you. Destroying me won't change any of that. Galatea tried that with Supergirl and it didn't work. What makes you think killing me will?" Flash asked.

Turbo's cruel smile disappeared and a angry snarl took its place.

"I am nothing like you!! I share your blood and nothing else. All the things you talk about are weaknesses, I have none. You won't confuse me with your words. I know who I am." Turbo said frustrated.

"Yeah, you know you come from a tube. You know that nothing you do will ever make you real." Flash shot back.

Turbo could no longer control himself and rushed at Flash swinging at his head. Flash ducked the swing and smashed a fist into Turbo's gut. In his rage Turbo barely felt the blow and continued forward tackling Flash to the ground. While falling Flash raised his knees and pushed forward flipping Turbo over him. Both crashed to the ground on their backs. Both also quickly got back up and charged each other again.

Turbo slashed downward and Flash pivoted to the left to avoid the sword. Flash then kicked forward with his vibrating leg knocking the blade arm aside. This took Turbo temporarily off balance and Flash quickly chop blocked his neck before he could right himself. Turbo winced at the hit and cradled his head to the right trapping Flash's left hand between his neck and shoulder. Flash tried to pull it free and Turbo used the distraction to stomp on his right foot. Flash successfully pulled his hand free and yelled out in pain stumbling backwards.

Turbo rushed forward and thrust his right sword at Flash's stomach. Flash tired to dodge but the pain in his foot slowed him down. So the sword pierced through his right side sending blood flying. Flash grit his teeth in agony and brought his right arm down with all his strength onto the gauntlet. Surprising them both the impact shattered the gauntlet leaving the blade stuck into Flash's chest. Turbo was shocked over his lost gauntlet and didn't register Flash's other hand coming up giving him a wicked upper cut to the face. The blow sent him reeling and Turbo fail to the ground hard becoming dizzy.

Flash wanted to follow up but the adrenaline he got from anger of the sword wound wore off and now he felt the pain. Flash fell to one knee and grabbed the blade that was sticking out of his stomach. He gripped it with both hands and prepared himself. He then pulled the blade out as fast as he could and screamed out in pain. He threw the blade aside and fell forward putting both hands on the ground to keep himself up. Blood flowed from the wound as tears flowed from his eyes. He was hard pressed to remember another time when he had been in such pain. Flash them heard a moan and saw that Turbo had rolled on his stomach and was slowly getting up. Flash shook his head and he to slowly got back to his feet.

Now back up both stared across at each other. Turbo looked different with his left gauntlet and sword gone and blood running down from the side of his mouth. He also appeared to have a dazed look but was regaining focus. For Flash's part he and the slash from earlier on his cheek and the sword wound in the side of his stomach. He was also leaning more on his left foot taking pressure off the right. Neither looked like the superior warriors they did at the beginning of the fight. They continued to hold each others cold stare before Turbo looked away first. He raised his right gauntlet and looked at it for a few moments. He then raised his now bare left hand and proceeded to unfasten the gauntlet and it fell to the ground sword in all. He looked at it on the ground for a moment before turning back to Flash.

"Don't think for one moment that this has anything to do with honor. Like I told you earlier things like that are a weakness. I did that because I no longer want to cut you in half. No, such a death is too quick. No I want to beat you the death with my bare hands and make you suffer. I want you to feel every blow begging for me to stop. Begging me to put you out of your misery. Only then will I be satisfied with your death." Turbo told him.

Flash took this all in and not all of it rung true. Like he had told his double he was a part of him. However small it might be they shared some things. It seemed that Cadmus hadn't been able to filter out all the originals qualities after all. But Flash wouldn't waste his breath explaining this to Turbo. The clone was still largely apart of Cadmus and would follow their orders to a tee. Only one would be aloud t leave this fight alive. Flash tested his foot and decided that it was only bruised, not broken. It was still a disadvantage considering his opponent matched his speed. Still, Flash would find a way to win.

Flash charged forward and slammed both vibrating fists into the ground. The ground shook and debris flew into Turbo's direction. It bounced off his shield doing no damage. Turbo then slammed both hands together sending a sonic blast at Flash. Flash didn't raise his hands to block it or move away. Instead he slammed the ground again and the Earth fell away beneath him. He fell into the abyss and the sonic blast went harmlessly over him.

Turbo looked at the hole wondering what Flash was up to now. If his father expected him to give chase him into the unknown like some fool than he was mistaken. Turbo ran backwards 100 feet to survey the area and see where he could attack from. His thoughts were interrupted by the ground shaking beneath him. He was about to move again when the ground gave way beneath him and he no longer had a solid surface to take off from. But that wasn't all.

Turbo didn't fall because he suddenly found himself inside a tornado. His body was spun round and around in a circle without his consent. The tornado seemed to expand and grow larger and Turbo found himself spinning faster and higher in the air. Turbo found it trying to spin counter clockwise in order to cancel the clockwise movements out. But he was moving to fast and unstable to get a vertical base. He cursed Flash loudly and waved his arms and legs frantically. At the same time the high winds were penetrating his sonic barrier and slashes wee appearing throughout his body. His chest, legs, arms, and face starting leaking small amounts of blood as new wounds appeared over his body. Turbo was tired of filling pain and decided he was decided to put a stop to it.

Fighting against the winds Turbo muscled his hands as close together as he could. He then started to vibrate the space between them like he had done against Spiderman and Black Canary. Remembering those events brought back thoughts about Captain America and he death and this renewed his efforts to form his attack. Slowly the energy began to build and a orange ball between his hands was formed. He aimed downward as much as he could with the winds and fired his sonic cannon. The orange ball shot down a few feet before being caught up in the tornado and pushed into the side of it. The attack exploded on impact and a giant wave of sonic energy speared in all directions. It destroyed the tornado and well as damaging Turbo and Flash who was running in circles below. Flash found himself pounded into the cement underneath while Turbo went airborne smashing into a building and bouncing off falling twenty feet and hitting the ground. Both were out cold and unmoving.

Far away from this battle was the continued siege on Cadmus's base in Australia. Thanks to the efforts of the escaped prisoners and Red Skull's group Cadmus had very few defenders left. Only Amozonia and a few soldiers were the base's last hope. Only Amozonia proved to be a real threat and she was still dealing four metahumans that Red Skull had left behind.

"Damnit, somebody get me untangled." Yelled Chainlink. Amozonia had somehow tied his tentacles around his body and leg preventing him from moving.

"Shut up, I got my own problems." Said Hot Streak on his back. One of Amozonia's kicks had cracked some ribs and he was having trouble breathing.

That only left Hyde and Saberwolf fighting the cloned Amazon. Hyde had managed to get the dangerous whip from her and was trying to punch her out. Unfortuanly his punches were far to slow and she dodged everyone. She would have countered but Saberwolfs ravenous attacks were preventing her from doing so.

"You fools are slowing me down. Its time I end this and find those prisoners!!" Amozonia yelled at them.

On Hyde's next punch she went underneath him and hooked his right arm. She kicked out with her left foot connecting with Saberwolf's shoulder causing him to temporarily cease his attack. She then lifted Hyde off the ground and threw him into the opposite wall. Hyde the fell to the ground on top of his head. The rock giant was knocked out cold.

Saberwolf took the opportunity to jump at Amozonia on her distraction. Amozonia caught both his top and lower jaw with both hands only inches from her face. Saliva and bad breath splashed across her face but she paid it no attention. Saberwolf growled and tried to break free but was unable to. Amozonia looked at him with something close to pity.

"Bored now." She said.

She then pulled her hands in different directions ripping Saberwolf jaws apart. Only thing left was a bloody stomp where the head used to be. The body fell to the ground coating it with blood. Amozonia noticed the blood on her own clothing and hissed in disgust before tossing aside the broken mouth.

From the floor Hot Streak and Chainlink looked on in horror. They had done similar things but they never expected such a thing to happen to one of their own. This lady was more vicious than they were. They then saw here cold eyes looked to their direction and their blood ran cold. Chainlink tried to roll away while Hot Streak crawled on his hands and knees. Neither wanted to continue the fight anymore, even they has some brains.

"You don't really think I'm going to just let you go do you? You wasted my time you worthless sons of bitches!! For that you are going to die, just like your wolf friend." She said walking up to them.

She then quickly turned and deflected a bullet aimed for her head. She lowered her arm and saw a smoking gun being held by Colonel Adams. Behind him were the rest of the council.

"So, somehow the rats escaped their cage. How does it feel to realize you were all just puppets for a greater power?" She said mocking them.

"So you knew all along, I guessed as much. Which is why I wanted to put a bullet in your head. You and the others should have never been created." Colonel Adams said still pointing the gun at her.

"So the traitor has it all figured out. I must admit you are smarter than that idiot General Ross. He actually he thought he was in charged. It never occurred to him that he was just used for his military connection. Just like all of you were used. But our master has decided your used have come to an end. I for one am grateful. I getting tired of taking orders from you weaklings." Amozonia said picked up the whip that she had lost during the fight with the metahumans.

"I don't understand ho you can have gone so wrong. I created you to protect mankind, not destroy it." Dr. Hamiltion said.

"You were a tool doctor, just like the rest. Even then Brianaic altered us to for perfection. You all played your part and now its at a end." She said ignoring the metahumans and heading for the council.

The council cowered behind Adams not knowing what to do. The were scientists, not fighters.

Colonel Adams grit his teeth at these developments. The one gun and three grenades he had weren't going to stop Amozonia. The council would be no help and the downed Metahumans seemed incapable of helping. He held the gun steady knowing that no bullet would reach her but having no other option.

Suddenly Adams felt a presence behind him and looked up just in time to see two figures jumping over his small group. Amozonia looked up as well and her eyes harden in anger.

"Finally!!" She yelled slashing her whip at both of them.

Both figures slashed out their arms and the clang of metal hitting metal was heard. The whip was knocked aside and Wolverine and X-23 continued downward with their claws raised. Amozonia cursed and back flew in the air just avoiding the claws that pierced the floor instead of her flesh. Before she could attack them she saw a green blur running up the side of the wall. She in that direction just in time to be tackled out of the air by Scorpion and land hard on her back.

Scorpion slammed two heavy fists into her face before she was able to back flip him off. Scorpion was uninjured as he landed on his feet just as she got to hers. Amozonia then swung quickly around and backhanded Wolverine who was going for her face. But even as he was knocked back X-23 going low connected sinking her claws into Amozonia's left thigh.

Amozonia screamed in pain and kicked X-23 in the face with her other leg. She then ducked just in time to avoid the clenched fists of Scorpion who tried to take off her head. She then snapped her head backwards hitting Scorpion in the chest. Scorpion stumbled to the side just as Wolverine came from the other side with a leg sweep. It connected with the wound X-23 had just inflicted and the knee bucked.

Even on one knee Amozonia grabbed Wolverine's claw as it slashed at her face. She then turned his body and pushed him into X-23 stopping her attack and knocking then both over backwards. But she was a fraction to slow to avoid Scorpion's foot that connected with the side of her head. She fell hard to the right and rolled with the punch getting back to her knees while her vision was cloudy. She saw Scorpion advancing as well as Wolverine and X-23 getting back to their feet. The constant battles of the day were draining her and she fought to gain the strength to defend herself for the triple threat. Unfortunally she had forgotten their were four not three.

A bang sounded as a slug buried itself into Amozonia's brain. Her injuries and slowed her body down and weaken its defenses. The bullet didn't go all the way through but pierced the outer core of the brain. Amozonia tried to scream but her mouth went numb. Her arms also dropped seeming to have no more energy to keep them up. Her eyes went glassy and she barely saw all three beasts jump on her and tear her to shreds. She also barly felt it which might have been merciful as armor, flesh, and blood were ripped from her being. Her last thought was that she was dying and apologizing for failing her master.

Colonel Adams continued to hold his smoking gun even as he saw that the clone was no longer a threat. The escapes were ending her life in a brutal fashion. He couldn't blame them, she had been their primary jailer. It was also thanks to them that he was able to get off that shot why she was distracted. He smiled to himself that he had been a part of the bitches demise. He always wished he had been able to stop Cadmus from cloning the founders. So many deaths could have been avoided. His strike teams one the them he thought sadly. He straighten up when the three ex prisoners seemed finished their turned their sight on them.

Both sides stared at each other without movement. Wolverine then stepped forward and Colonel Adams lowered his gun.

"I thought that thing was suppose to protect you, not kill you." Wolverine commented angling his head to the bloody mess that had once been the mighty Amozonia.

"No, we were tricked from the beginning. An evil force called Brainiac was behind off all this with his main puppet Amanda Waller." Adams answred for them all.

Wolverine took a moment think about this .

"Fat black chick right, I remember seeing her when me and my daughter were brought in. I don't see her with you now, where is she?" He asked.

"Dead, with the same gun I shot Amozonia with. I was brought in the Vice President of the United States to supervise this operation and terminate it if it proved harmful to innocence. There were those that thought the Justice League were becoming too powerful and maybe Cadmus was a solution." He explained.

Wolverine snorted.

"A bunch of pencil pushers feared someone having more power than them. Instead you try to take that power and end up creating something far more dangerous that the threat you perceived. Now those you sought to destroy are the only ones who can save your world. You all pathetic, I lost my best friend because of this. Give me one reason not to kill you all now." Wolverine told them with barly suppressed anger.

"We thought we were doing the right thing." Samantha Fields said quietly.

"We were wrong." Kevin Russo added.

"We have no excuses." Dr. Hamilton said too.

"All of us are trying to make it right. It we can get too the communications room we might be able to call off the attack. Not all of Cadmus forces know of Brainiac or are under his control. They still believe the council is in control and would stop fighting if we order it. Possible even help us against those who don't. This is the best chance to stop the killing. Please all of us one last chance to redeem ourselves, we beg you." Colonel Adams pleaded.

Wolverine looked at them all and saw that they had realized their mistakes and wanted to fix them. He looked back at Scorpion and X-23 for their opinion. They both shrugged leaving the decision in his hands. He turned back to the council and let out a breath. He really wished he had a cigarette right about now.

"Fine, but we'll be listening to every word. You try one trick and your end up just like her." He growled knowing they knew who he was referring to.

The council looked at the mangled Amozonia and shivered.

"You have our word." Adams said.

"Well then lets get going. This smell of all these carcasses is getting annoying." Scorpion said with a snort.

"What about them?" X-23 said waving her arms indicating the downed metahumans.

"Leave him, their not going anywhere soon. Not to mention they aren't stupid enough to follow us, are you?" Wolverine asked with a snarl.

Hot Streak and Chainlink shook their heads no while Hyde said nothing still in dream land.

Wolverine nodded and led the way to the communications room.

In space there were plenty of people still moving. Just as their were plenty of people who were not. Both sides were taking heavy damage materials as well as personnel. Still Cadmus had a larger supply in both categories and for the moment still held an edge in battle. Not to mention the Watchtower was damaged in many areas and the bombers were nearly in position to take it out once and for all. Which is why a group stationed near the engine room was surprised when the front side of a ship crashed into a wall beside them. They turned in surprise and were quickly put down by the ships fire power. Bay doors then open underneath the ship and Cyborg cautiously made his way down with his sonic cannon held high. Seeing no enemies in sight he lowed his arm and looked at the digital map on it. He saw the quickest way to the bridge and took off running in that direction.

On the bridge itself Vixen and Mr. Terrific had destroyed one War Bot, but were having trouble with the other. Mr. Terrific was down to his last T-spheres while Vixen was holding her useless bleeding right arm.

"Thirty more seconds sir and the automated defenses will be back on line." Said a tech bravely ignoring the battle taking place behind him.

"That will only do us any good if we can stop this thing from destroying the controls." Mr. Terrific said to Vixen beside him.

"I'm not sure I have enough left to take this one out. We need so more help in here and fast." Vixen answered him in shaky breaths.

Suddenly a bright yellow key appeared to next to the Warbot and it was sucked in disappearing from sight.

"Fate has not decreed that you fail in your tasks. Fear not my friends, none of us are truly ever alone." Dr. Fate said floating onto the bridge.

"All that fancy talk aside I glad you showed up when you did. Do you know how things are going through the rest of the ship?" Mr. Terrific asked him.

"The battle goes fair but the numbers are still against us. Every person, whether Justice League or simply techs and matientience, are fighting with everything they have. But they tire while our enemy simply sends more to replace those we defeat. Something drastic must happen or our fates will be sealed in defeat." Dr. Fate answered.

"Not exactly the answer we were hoping for." Vixen said with frustration.

"The truth is rarely what we hope for, but the truth does not change for our whims. It is the only constant in out lives." Fate responded.

Vixen was about to tell him where to shove his sayings when she was interrupted.

"It's done, the automated defenses are back on line. They are targeting all Cadmus invaders as we speak."

"With the power we have remaining how long will it last." Mr. Terrific demanded.

"It's only an estimated guess but will day around ten minutes." Was the answer he got back.

Mr. Terrific nodded and looked at Fate.

"I hope it is drastic enough to change our fate." Mr. Terrific said to him.

Dr. Fate said nothing and turned toward the doors awaiting more of the enemy.

On one of the Cadmus strength the battle between arguably the worlds strongest was taking place. Superman and his clone Kal-el were battling with all the power in their being. However it was the Cadmus ship that they were inside that was taking the brunt of the damage.

Superman ducked a fist to the face and punched Kal-el in the stomach. Kal-el didn't flinch and brought down both hands on to Superman's back. Superman crashed to the floor causing it to cave in slightly. Superman then grabbed both of Kal-el's ankles and pulled with all his strength. Kal-el fell backwards but hovered in mid air. Superman flew up to charge but Kal-el flew out of range and stood back up. Kal-el then sucked in breath and blew out his breath. Superman went flying back and crashed into a wall. Superman gathered himself and smashed his hands together causing a sonic force. It caused Kal-el to stumble back and he stopped blowing.

Both men stared at each other trying to determine what the next move would be. Then at the same time they shot forth their laser beams which collided with each other. Both beams met it the middle and seemed to stay there at a stalemate. This continued for a few seconds before Kal-el's started to push Superman's beam back. Superman braced himself against the wall trying to hold his ground. But slowly his beam was being overpowered and his clones was getting closer to his face.

"Face it father, it a true test of strength I will always be the superior one." Kal-el said while keeping up the pressure on. He also started to walk forward closing the distance between the two.

Superman saw Kal-el coming and that he was losing the battle between laser blasts. Sweat started to come down his face as he felt the heat bearing down upon him. He knew he had to come up with something fast or his head might just get blown off. Deciding that this duel had to end he raised his left arms between the blasts and ducked his head. He crunched his team from the pain across his hand and quickly lowered it as well. Smoke steamed from it and he thought it might scar. But he convinced himself it was better than taking the heat beams to the face.

However distracted by the pain and these thoughts he had no time to avoid the foot to his jaw. He slammed against the wall behind him and sat on the floor. Knowing Kal-el would hit him again Superman quickly rolled to the side and felt the wall well his head had been crack. He then rushed forward with both fists raised and smashed into his clones belly. Both went flying back until Kal-el grabbed both Superman's arms. He then swung Superman into another wall. Kal-el then swung up and smashed Superman into the ceiling.

Superman felt the blows and parts of the ship crackling around him. Acting more on desperation than any conclusive thought he shot forth his eye beams once again. Being the close and with Kal-el holding on to him there was no way he could dodge. So his beams connected with his Kal-el chest. To both their surprises Kal-el let out an extreme scream of pain and immediately let go off the original. Superman landed hard on his stomach but quickly got back to his feet. The sight before him made him stall any further actions.

Kal-el's chest was literally on fire and smoking far more than Superman's arm did. The clone was yelling in pain and anger while trying to beat out the flame with his hands. Eventually the flames died down and Kal-el went down to one knee still grabbing and obvious hurting chest. Superman was shocked by these events. The heat vision shouldn't have affected his clone that much. Especially since the symbiote thing appeared to make him stronger. It was then that it hit him, his clone had said symbiote. He said its name was Venom. Superman's mind suddenly went back in time shortly after he and the other founders had been rescued from Cadmus and back on the Watchtower.

_Flashback_

So you are telling me that this Spiderman comes from and alternate reality from us? That in his word there is no such thing as the Justice League?" Superman said in disbelieve.

"I know it sounds strange Superman, but my mind probes showed he was telling the truth. Both he and Captain America come from this place. The Justice League nor its members exist in his world. The closet thing that resembles it is a group called the Avengers. Coincidently the group was founded by Captain America over sixty years ago. This had come as a surprise to him as well." J'onn explained.

Superman shook his head trying to take all this in. He knew about alternate dimensions from the Justice Lords. But still it had been similar to his own world except for life decisions. Still, a world without the Justice League, it was hard for the man of steel t imagine.

"Well I hope these Avengers do a good job of protecting their world. But if they have been around for sixty years they must be pretty good. I hope the Justice League can have such a legacy. Though is Cadmus has its way that may never happen." Superman said with sadness.

"True, but at least now we have some help. As I told you Captain America has agreed to form his own Avengers here with younger less experienced heroes. Spiderman will be assisting him as well." J'onn said hopefully.

"Are you sure they are up for the task?" Superman felt compelled to ask.

"Yes, from what they have told me they are more than qualified. Captain America fought in real wars and is accustomed to leading people. Spiderman for his part had fought mostly alone but has defeated opponents both stronger and faster than him." J'onn told him.

"For example?" Superman asked truly curious now.

"Well there is the gentlemen who appeared through the portal with him called the Green Goblin. He is very intelligent and has a long array of weapons including an armored glider. He also fought a man made of water called Hydro man. But he told me his most fearsome opponent came from space. A creature he called a symbiote that melded itself with others to create a stronger being. The creature took on the name of Venom and nearly destroyed him. It was only through finding the creatures weakness that he was able to defeat it. This stratagey appears to be how be defeats most of his opponents. In this case the weakness was sound waves and intense heat. He lured Venom to a space launch and the sounds created by the take off forced the symbiote from its host. He than attached the symbiote too the rocket and got himself and the host away before lift off. A most impressive feat I would say." J'onn finished.

"I agree, with qualifications like that they might just pull it off. We defiantly need all the help we can get. Even with their main base destroyed I fear Cadmus is far from through." Superman said gravely.

"I would have to agree with that assessment." J'onn replied

_Present_

Superman blinked bringing his mind back to the present. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that.

"You worthless son of a bitch. How dare you hurt us. You are weak, inferior. We are strong, superior. We will not allow you to defeat us." Said Kal-el standing back to his feet with anger burning in his eyes.

Superman met his stare and a smile came to his face. Kal-el saw it and became even angrier.

"What the hell are you smiling about?!! Just because you hurt me doesn't mean you'll win.?" Kal-el screamed.

"You know, Cadmus must be slipping these last few days." Superman said.

Some anger died from the clones faces as he tried to interpret the strange words.

"Cadmus had been so concentrated on getting stronger that they ignore the weakness that come with it. You example, your were right when you said I should ask Spiderman about you. In fact he gave a report of a few of his enemies and how he exploited their weakness." Superman continued.

Kal-el's eyes widened and he subconsciously took a small step back.

"Yes, he did talk about the symbiote that called itself Venom. He also talked about its two key weaknesses. Its vulnerability to sound waves and extreme heat. Both things in which I am capable of producing. While it may be true that the symbiote amplifies your own strengths the opposite in also true. In return you gain all its weaknesses that you didn't have before." Superman finished with an edge in his voice.

To this statement Kal-el clenched his fists and his eyes harden. But he made no move to attack or retreat.

"Seems like you're all out of taunts. Everything not so funny when you're not one no longer in control." Superman broke the silence clenching his own fists getting ready to attack. He then flew forward at top speed.

Kal-el saw him coming and immediately shot forth his heat beams. Superman changed direction and flew up and threw the ceiling. Kal-el's eyes ended up only hitting the opposite wall. Kal-el quickly turned his face upward and slashed through the ceiling in patterns trying to hit the original. Therefore he was surprised when a fist smashed into the back of his head. Kal-el stumbled forward and blinked stopping his heat vision. He then felt intense heat in his back and yelled out in pain. Kal-el took to the sky and flew through the hole in the ceiling Superman had made only seconds ago.

On the next level Kal-el flew through corridors trying to get as much space as he could. He felt the burns on his back but filtered out the pain the best he could. He couldn't believe the symbiote had hidden this weakness from him. This was completely unacceptable, fire and sound waves had not been a problem before. It was a good thing he and Turbo had been separate when they took out Colonel Adams troops geared to attack several of Cadmus's bases. Turbo could have torn him apart without even meaning to.

Kal-el super hearing heard something fast coming up behind him. Knowing who it was and frustrated at looking like a coward Kal-el stopped and turned around quickly. He then rushed at his opponent at full speed with his right arm cocked back.

Superman was surprised by the quick turn around and let loose another wave of heat vision. It connected with his clones chest. But did no damage as the symbiote seemed to split around that area and hit Kal-el's actual chest. He then felt the punch connect with his face and went flying backwards. Superman stopped himself in mid air only to fill more blows to his face his chest. The hits were powerful and Superman couldn't get himself reorganized to form a counter attack. Thinking quickly Superman flew backwards as fast as he could.

But not fast enough as Kal-el grabbed his hair stopping his retreat. His head was then jerked downward and his face slammed into a raised knee. Superman could actually feel something break and blood spurt from his nose. Out of desperation he let loose with a right haymaker preying he would hit something. He felt it connect and felt a small since of accomplishment. That was until he felt a sharp pain in his fist and opened his eyes wide in pain. What he saw almost made him even more pale.

Before Superman's eyes was his clone with canine teeth digging into his closed fist. He looked like some kind of crazed animal. Superman pulled his arm to get his hand free but it wouldn't budge. He could fill the teeth going even deeper and reaching bone. Superman tried to punch Kal-el to let him go but his fist was caught. He tried to use his heat vision but the other hand grabbed his throat cutting off his air and the concentration he needed to form the heat beams. He kicked out with both legs but his battered and bloodied body made his hits weak by comparison to his normal strength. Superman's world began to blur around him.

Kal'el saw this and literally tasted victory at hand. The teeth had not merely penetrated his fathers skin but were also draining his power and giving it to him. As his father seemed to loose more strength and his eyes began to roll Kal'el smiled as he was about to finish him off. He let go of Superman's hand since it was no longer a threat. He brought back his fist and used the Symbiote's power to triple its size and strength. In his fathers weaken state this would be a killing blow.

"Goodbye old man, your time if over." Kal'el said cruelly.

He then brought his fist forward caving in Superman's face. At least that's what he tried to do. But somehow he couldn't move his fist. It was then that he noticed something had grabbed his fist. He turned his head with his eyes already blazing intending to melt the flesh from the bones who had dared interfered with his fist. But upon seeing who it was he hesitated out of shock.

"You, what the-"

He never finished as a fist slammed into his face. The blow was powerful and forced him to release his grip on Superman's throat. He spinned around and felt another blow to his stomach causing him to bend over. Which was met with a uppercut to his chin sending him flipping backwards in mid air and landing on his chest. Kal-el groaned in pain trying to right himself.

Superman for his part fell on down and held himself up on his hands and knees. He was breathing hard and trying to figure out what had just happen. He felt himself loosing consciousness when suddenly the restricting force was removed. Superman then felt someone grab his arm and lift him back to his feet. Thinking his clone was continuing the attack he swung a fist at him. He felt the fist easily knocked away and found himself straighten.

"That was pitiful, you fought better than that last time we met." Said a familiar voice.

Superman concentrated his vision and saw who had just spoken. He saw a tall purple figure with armor adorning its body as well as some kind of crown on its head. It took only seconds for Superman to recognize him and his eyes and mouth opened in shock.

"Dragga, what are you doing here?!!" Superman asked with unrestrained surprise. He hadn't seen his opponent from War World in over two years. He looked much the same except that he was even more muscular and not fat around his gut as it had been before.

"Right now coming to your aid. You risked your life to save my world, honor demands that I do the less." Dragga explained to him.

"But how did you know we were in trouble? I haven't talked with you since I left your world those years ago." Superman said confused.

Dragga opened his mouth again but stopped as he heard a moan. Both he and Superman turned in that direction and saw Kal-el back to his feet and rubbing his jaw. He had a stream of blood running down his mouth. He wiped it off as well as spitting out a tooth.

"I don't know what the hell you are doing here Dragga but you shouldn't have interfered. I hadn't even thought about you and that waste dump you call a planet. You should have stayed there." Kal-el told him.

Dragga ignored him and turned back towards Superman. This insult angered Kal'el even more.

"We can talk about things later. For now we have an opponent to take care off. If I can't defeat you destroying your backwards clone will have to do." Dragga stated.

"Don't you ignore me you purple son of a bitch." Kal-el yelled out.

"Alright, I leave the questions for later. Anyway I could use your help, this guy is tough." Superman responded ignoring Kal-el as well.

Kal-el's fists curled and his eyes darken. They were pushing him to his breaking point.

"So it seems, but after we defeat him I want something in return." Dragga warned.

Kal-el raised himself off the ground.

"What?" Superman asked warily.

Kal-el increased his entire muscle mass three fold.

"I want a rematch, no holding back." Dragga answered holding out his hand.

A dark aura surrounded Kal-el's being.

Superman shook his head in disbelieve before shaking Dragga's hand.

"Deal."

Kal-el lost it.

"ENOUGH, YOUR BOTH FINISHED!!!" Kal-el Yelled charging forward with both fists forward at incredible speed.

Dragga and Superman smiled and released hands and punched forward with all their strength into Kal-el face. With Kal-el's momentum and the force of the punches the clone was stopped dead in his tracks. The very force seem to break the sound barrier and Kal-el was knocked back with it. He screamed in pain from the duo blows as well as the sonic waves hitting his symbiote. He slammed into not one, not two, but three walls before he stopped and landed on his butt. His entire body felt heavy and he tried to stand back up. But his body gave out and he fell back to the ground. He then looked up and saw Superman fly up to him carrying Dragga around the shoulders. He put Dragga back to his feet and both stood tall over his fallen form.

"It's a whole new battle Kal-el. One that you won't win." Superman talked to him with a sneer in his voice.

"If you can't handle that love tab then there is very little reason to continue. It wouldn't be honorable to fight such an unworthy opponent." Dragga commented with distaste.

Kal-el became infuriated increased the symbiotes power and got back to his feet. He got ready to charge when the ship rocked as if hit by some powerful blast. Kal-el stumbled and looked around as debris started to fall all around them.

"Now what?!" He said in frustration.

"Don't concern yourself with it, your fight is here. That is simply my battle fleet engaging the Cadmus space forces. Don't worry, they were only ordered to cripple the ships, not destroy. It has been brought to my attention that many of those who serve Cadmus have been mislead. They disserve the chance to live and atone for their mistakes. You on the other hand will not be allowed the same. You know exactly who you work for and what their true goals are. Face it, in minutes the war between Cadmus and Justice League will be over. It will be Cadmus that falls, because they have no honor." Dragga finished.

Neither Superman or Kal-el could believe what they had heard. They had no idea Dragga had any kind of army. Through their shared memories War World was a dirt poor planet that ignored its problems by fighting in the arena. It seems that in the two years under Dragga's leadership that had changed.

"I can't believe it, this wasn't suppose to happen." Kal-el said more to himself in confusion.

Superman shook himself from his own thoughts and looked to his dazed clone.

"You heard him, its over. Give up no and stop this violence. Now even you can see how pointless this all is." Superman pleaded to him.

Kal-el met his eyes and they harden.

"Nothing is over, we will still win!!" He yelled and charged at Superman with his fist cocked back.

In his anger he forgot about Dragga. Dragga quickly reminded him by punching his in the gut. This caused Kal-el to halt in his charged and he backhanded Dragga. But Dragga had already moved out of the way and Superman connected with a fist to Kal-el face. Kal-el's head snapped back and Dragga followed up with a raised knee to his ribs. Before Kal-el could counter that heat beams burned through his chest knocking him backwards. Dragga quicken his falls by grabbing his legs and slamming him to the ground. Kal-el actually felt a few ribs break but didn't give up. He shot out his foot into Dragga's knee causing the War World leader to stumble backwards. He then shot forth is own laser beams knocking Superman back as he tired to take advantage. Kal-el then quickly floated to the air and stood straight. Both of his opponents were standing as well.

"I refuse to loose." Kal-el said.

"So do we." Superman and Dragga said.

Both sides than rushed forward intending to defeat the others.

Out is space Cadmus space fleet was indeed engaging a new enemy. An enemy that surpassed them in numbers and fire power.

"THERE ARE HOW MANY SHIPS?!!!" Captain Alverez yelled.

From the collision of the destroyed ship the bridge was partially on fire and wires hung everywhere. Three people had also died. Still the ship was functioning and continued to fight. But the new enemy had completely taken them off guard.

"Fifty seven, although only eighteen seem to be attacking. The rest seem to be some kind of cargo or passenger ships." One of the techinicans answered looking at his monitor.

"That's still too damn many, where the hell did they all come from?!!" Alverez continued to rage.

"No idea sir, but they had already crippled two of our ships. Counting our own we only have half out fleet left. None of which are hundred percent. The remainder of the fleet is asking for instructions sir. They want to know if we should continue to fight or retreat planet side." Another voice said.

Alverez could not believe what he was seeing or hearing. How could it have all gone so wrong? This was to be a day of victory and triumph. Instead it was turning into a disaster. He had no idea what to do.

"Sir, we have intercepted teleportation signals from the new ships." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Alverez looked up to who had spoke.

"How many?" He asked with a bad feeling.

The technician took a few moments to look over his readings. When he turned to look at Alverez his face spoke volumes.

"Confirmed 246 transmissions and more appearing every minute." He said in a grave force.

Alverez went white at this news. His forces in the Watchtower had no chance against such odds. Especially combined with the Justice League inside that were still fighting. He slammed his hands on his console knowing their was no choice.

"Connect all ship and tell them to retreat to the planet. Our forces down their should have completed their objectives by now. We will join with them and form and untied front on the planet. None one in space shall penetrate our defenses." Alverez ordered.

The communications officer nodded and turned to transmit when he detected something else.

"Sir, four ships a quarter of a mile long and weighing 28 tons have just left the atmosphere. They are firing on our ship closest to the plant." He said astonished.

"WHAT!!!" Alverez yelled drawing blood from his closed fists.

The purple sleek and powerful ships were indeed firing on a Cadmus ship. The ship already damaged in the battle put up little fight and was destroyed.

"General Krag, ship destroyed. Four more of its type are still present. Awaiting further orders." Said one of the ape men on the bridge.

General Krag sat upon his captain's seat and reviewed over what he was seeing. He was considered large even for his people over eight hundred pounds. Almost all of it muscle.

"Continue on to nearest ship. Offer surrender, if they decline destroy them." The General commanded.

"Understood, and the other ships?"

"They seem to be attacking this Cadmus as well. Communicate our good will and don't harm them."

"By your will." The gorilla said and returned to his station.

Inside the Watchtower the new arrivals wasted no time in attacking the Cadmus forces. Most appeared to be storm troppers wearing blue and red armor with helmets. They carried beam rivals and light sabers. They were efficient and deadly in their duties.

"Fry you son of a bitch!!" Juice said shooting forth a deadly wave of electricity. It connected with two storm troopers but fizzled upon contact.

"Your powers are of no consequence." What said in a computerized voice. Both then fired their laser riffles cutting Juice in half.

Regular bullets also had no effect against the armor and Cadmus soldiers were mowed down like cattle.

Their was also other warriors such as a giant squid creature that ripped the body parts of an enlarged Long Shadow. Also two twins who looked like giant porcupines and their needles pierced through flesh poisoning opponents and killing them very slowly.

"I am Ballistic, surrender now or be destroyed." Said a gray creature standing seven feet tall with a glowing sickle in his hand and a mask. He faced the Ulitimen twins Shifter and Downpour.

"Aren't we full of ourselves. I think its time you cooled down." Laughed Downpour shooting twin waves of water at Ballistic. Shifter meanwhile changed into a lion and leaped at him.

In a movement to fast for the necked eye Ballistic ran around the water stream and a bloody lion head flew the opposite direction of its body. The sickle the turned blood red and the entire hallway heated over 300 hundreds degrees. All metal melted as well Downpour who simply evaporated from the intense heat. Just as quickly the temperature returned to regular and Ballistic was unharmed. He then turned his back on the scene and walked away looking for a new opponent.

In another part of the ship four Cadmus soldiers found themselves knocked cold by the sound waves coming from the mouth of green 3 foot tall alien. The frog like creature then closed its mouth and turned to Ice.

"Not bad little guy, you remind me of one of my friends." Ice told it.

The creature seemed to smile and rubbed itself against her leg. Ice hesitantly rubbed its head and watched its tongue hang out.

Battles like this happen all over the ship and the Justice League quickly joined their new allies slowly decreasing the Cadmus forces.

Back on Alverez's ship he was hearing all this bad news at it was reported to him. The siege inside the Watchtower was nearing defeat. The clones and the terrorist would not surrender but it no longer it appeared that would be enough. Also they were cut off from earth by even more ships. They couldn't escape to the vastness of space because even more ships guarded that. He was down to only three ships because another one had been crippled by the large fleet. He had no idea what to do.

"Sir, we have a communication from home base. It is transmitting to all Cadmus frequencies."

Alverez eyes perked up. Finally Headquarters was talking, they had a plan. The war was not over.

"Put it through!" He commanded.

"This Colonel Adams to all those associated with Cadmus. The council is demanding a cease fire of all forces. Amanda Waller is dead, I am now in command. We have all been tricked into this war. More specifics will be explained later. Until then follow our orders and stand down. Also stop any forces who do not heed this order. They are the true enemies to this planet. Kill all Ulitmen on sight, they have been corrupted. I repeat all forces stand down." Adams continued to say.

All on the bridge remained quiet at pronouncement. The looked at each other asking questions. But Alverez heard none of it. All his thoughts were of the traitor Adams. He had somehow succeeded with his coup and killed the council. Now in charge he was trying to destroy all they had worked for. Alverez would not allow it. He had sworn an oath to Cadmus, he would carry it out no matter what the cost.

"Sir, the remaining ships have powered down all engines and weapons. The enemy vessels have stopped firing and appear to be accepting their surrender. Should we begin similar procedures." One of the pilots asked.

Alverez looked at him very calmly.

"No, you will not shut down engines. You will shut down weapons, and all other functions including life support. You will send all the power we get from them into the shields and engines. You will also overload the core." He commanded.

All on the bridge looked on in horror.

"But sir, headquarters has ordered we stand down. Sir, the war is over." A tech said.

A bang was heard and the tech dropped to the console. Alverez held the smoking gun while talking to the others.

"The war is not over, Adams is the traitor!! He has been from the very beginning, that coward has killed the council. He is not in command of Cadmus, I am!! You will carry out my orders or I will kill you all!!" He yelled at them all sounding crazed.

The pilots and techs looked at each other not knowing what to do. They were saved the trouble by five well placed shots. Alverez was the only person still alive on the bridge. He ran down to the console and put all power into the shields and engines. He then put the core on over load. Those from engineering tried to communicate the problem to him but he ignored them. He had transferred all control to his station. The ship was now a moving time bomb.

He thrust all engines to max and heading right for the Watchtower. The enemy ships were caught off guard thinking the war was over. Alverez would prove them wrong, he would decide when the war was over. Even as he felt his ship taking hits he stayed the course. He could see the Watchtower in range. They would not destroy him in time. Cadmus may loose but the Justice League would be given a crippling blow.

Fires started to break out, emergency lights blared. Two hundred meters in closing, he was going to do it. Even as his console exploded causing his entire front to catch fire he smiled. Shields and engines had failed but momentum would carry him the rest of the way. Less than fifty meters Alverez could almost feel the Watchtower. The core was critical, seconds from exploding. He had done it, he had turned defeat into glory. As the ship collided with the Watchtower and he was engulped in a inferno he yelled out his triumph.

"FOR CADMUS!!!" He yelled before being swallowed whole and gone from the world.

TBC

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!


	41. One ending, new beginnings

Alverez's ship did indeed explode and huge flames scorched the Watchtower

Disclaimer: Do not own Justice League or any characters from the Marvel or DC Universe.

Well no point in making any excuses. Real life got in the way and had barley anytime to work on this. But this is the last chapter of this story. I will have a sequel, but when is anybodies guess. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the whole story over all. Please review and tell me so.

Alverez's ship did indeed explode and huge flames scorched the Watchtower. However they did not penetrate the Watchtower walls. Contrary to what Alverez thought he had not reached the Watchtower. His ship exploded a good hundred feet from it. Considering his state of mind from his craziness and burns to his body such a perception is understandable. Still the explosion came close and could have did significant damage. Thankfully Captain Atom and unknown individual flew quickly to the scene and absorbed most of the explosion leaving the Watchtower to take only a small part of the intended attack.

Captain Atom began to sweat taking in so much energy but eventually it dissipated away and he stopped bending over in exhaustion. He let out big breaths before turning his head to the person who had helped him save the Justice League home.

"Thank you for your assistance, me and my friends are most grateful. But I wonder if you would give me your name and your reason for being here." Captain Atom said.

The person turned to look at him and he could now tell that she was female. She had long fiery red hair that went down to her shoulders. Her skin was pale but appeared that parts of her were made out of metal. Also her eyes were as yellow as the sun and reminded him of cat eyes. She stared at him with a face showing little emotion if any.

"My name is Sira, formally of the planet Ninti. As for my reasons for being here, that is up to another to explain. However I will tell you that you and this Justice League are not our enemies. We have more than enough of those." She told him plainly.

Captain Atom wasn't sure how to respond to that. Years in the military had ingrained in him for questions to be answered fully when asked. But remembering that same military had a part in the attack on his home maybe some ideas needed to change. Besides if she was part of the ships that had practically saved him he couldn't really complain. If this group had wanted to hurt them they could easily have done so earlier or even now. The space battle was over but the Watchtower was a mess and the Justice League beyond tired. There would be repercussions from this attack for a long time to come.

"Very well, considering what you have done for us today I will accept that. May I ask who will inform us what is you are doing here? As much as we appreciate the help we would also like some answers eventually. This whole war with Cadmus has dimmed some of our trust issues." Captain Atom explained to Sira.

Sira nodded at this.

"Indeed, trust is a very precious thing. I myself once trusted someone among all others. This proved to be an error as in the greatest time of need he turned out to be a traitor. In this our people our very much alike." She told him.

Captain Atom said nothing to that and suddenly found himself feeling uncomfortable. Fortunally Sira broke the silence.

"We should secure the enemy ships to make sure they really have surrendered. It would not due for them to catch us off guard." She said.

Captain Atom nodded and kept his face neutral despite the conflicting thoughts inside. As a military man he should have already thought of that. The fatigue of battle must be really getting to him."

"Right, if you can get in touch with your people I will do the same. We should coordinate our efforts to get the best results." He said feeling back in his element.

They both then flew in direction directions to gather their forces.

However although the ships may have stopped fighting not everyone inside was. The clones had been programmed to fight until the end. Some disobeyed the stand down order and continued fighting. One such fight taking place was the ship Raven and Spiderman had teleported on.

"What are these guys deaf, they were told to stop!" Spiderman yelled while dodging a lighting bolt.

Raven continued to hold up her barrier stopping the bullets from a trio of soldiers. She then pushed the barrier forward crushing the soldiers against the opposite wall knocking them out. Only then did she turn to her teammate who was fighting Juice and Wind Dragon. She whipped out a tentacle of black magic and wrapped it around Juice fists bringing them together. She then twist his hands around as he was about to fire on Spiderman. So instead the electricity hit Wind Dragon throwing him into shock. Spiderman quickly jumped to Wind Dragon and round housed the stunned villain in the head sending him down for the count.

"Let go of my hands you witch!" Juice sneered at Raven.

Spiderman was about to teach him for lesson for what he called Raven when Juice suddenly fell to his knees yelling in pain. It was then he noticed that Juice's hands were being crushed by the black tentacle.

"It's alright Spiderman, I take no offense to his statement. He is correct, I am a witch. But I don't think he knows what that really means. I will show him." Raven said in a montone voice.

Her eyes then went blood red and she tripled in size. Several tentacles shot out from her cape and ensnared Juice. He tried to pull away but his efforts were fruitless. He was pulled inside and his screams were suddenly cut off.

Spiderman saw the scene but did nothing to stop it. He had heard from the titans about this transformation but was told since hooking up with Starfire she had become more calm and controlled. Spiderman believed this because while her eyes were red the rest of her face was calm. A few seconds later Raven reverted back to her average size and her eyes retuned to normal. Juice was laying on the ground his complexion paled as he murmured the same words over and over again.

"So cold, so cold, make it stop, make it stop." Juice continued to whisper like a broken record.

Spiderman turned his attention away from him and locked eyes with Raven.

"Felling better now?" He simply.

"Yes." Was her simple response.

They both nodded to each other and walked down another corridor. It was time to put an end to all this.

One another ship Superman and Dragga were still in a fierce battle with Kal-el. All three combatants were bruised and bloodied but refused to stop fighting. They had heard the stand down order and ignored it. They knew that neither side intended to let the other leave alive.

Superman's left arm hung uselessly while blood ran down it. His nose was also crooked and three teeth appeared to be missing from his mouth. He was down on one knee but kept his attention on his opponent.

Dragga himself didn't look much better with one eye complexly closed. Their were several marks on his stomach to show the hits he had taken. He was still standing but breathing very heavily.

Lastly Kal-el himself was sitting down on his butt. Beside the blood spillng from his mouth he had no other outward appearances of pain. But that was only because the symbiote had covered them up. There was much internal damage as the symbiotes recuperative powers could only do so much. His muscles had reverted back to their regular size and his true face was once again revealed. His eyes burned with hurt and anger but he did not stand. Every second he gained was an important one at this point.

Both sides locked eyes with each other from their positions without moving. They all knew that not only was the war over but this battle was soon to be as well. Each had given everything, holding nothing back. All of their bodies were at the limit and knew that the next move might very well be their last. So they waited seeking the right opportunity to end the fight once and for all.

Superman was the first to break the tension as he spit out another tooth. He then raised his knee and got back on two feet if not shakingly. He fists clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"It's time we put a end to all this. The war has ended outside but the battle continues in here. Accept defeat my twisted clone, it won't be long before mine and Dragga's friends come in here to secure the ship. Surrender now and no more blood shed need be made." Superman said in a tired voice.

To this Kal-el simply laughed before floating to his feet as well.

"Dear foolish father, do you truly believe this war is over? Yes you have beat the humans and their genetic creations. But Cadmus is far more than that. Earth is not our ultimate goal, only a starting point. True this time you have managed to keep hold of the giant piece of rock. But Earth will fall under our will, you humans are far too weak to hold onto it. If only you could see how short-sighted you all are. This was simply a battle. One that Cadmus lost, but in a way we also won. Most of what Cadmus lost can be recreated. Can the Justice League, Avengers, and your precious humans that have died be said the same for. Cadmus is not merely a organization, it is a new beginning. It is the evolution of life that will sweep away the imperfections of old and bring forth a new stronger, better, and smarter race. No, when it is all said and done we are not the losers here, you are." Kal-el said finishing his speech.

"You speak madness, your reign of terror ends here and now. You seem to forget that you were created by humans. You call them inferior and weak but they made you. You are an extension of the power they wish for. There is no evolution, at least not a natural one. Everything Cadmus stands for is fake and a fantasy. For their doings in the end they were still defeated. Your people could not understand the concept that the people of this planet will always fight together for it. No matter their differences or hatred mankind's survival will overcome all else. Your creators knew this and yet continued with this plan. It makes no sense." Superman said wearily.

Kal-el shook his head as if he was talking to a ignorant child.

"You still don't get it do you Father. Humans are incapable of accomplishing what Cadmus has done on such a grand scale. They were simply pawns being used for a greater purpose. As I said Cadmus's reach will go to the stars and beyond. It is our destiny, it can not be altered or stopped." Kal-el said with fanatic conviction.

Superman was about to reply when suddenly he stopped. All at once pieces of what his clone said were coming together to form a picture. Cadmus not controlled by humans, Cadmus a new evolution, sweeping imperfections from the galaxy, replacing the new with the old. It all came together to form a horrifying picture.

"My god, it can't be." Superman said in a near whisper. His voice was laced with disbelieve and fear.

A cruel smile came to Kal-el face at Superman's expression.

"I see you have finally figured it out father. You now know who is truly behind the power that Cadmus holds." The clone stated smugly.

Dragga turned his one good eye towards Superman. The expression on his face gave him chills.

"Superman what's wrong, what is this maniac talking about?" Dragga asked confused.

Superman slowly closed him mouth trying to control himself. They were wrong, the Justice League had been wrong. They had been wrong about everything. It hadn't been a threat from within that had threaten their very lives. It had been an foreign threat that was known to them all too well. Amanda Waller and the so called Council didn't create Cadmus, it was Brainiac. A villain from his past that refused to just give up and die.

"You fools, how could they agree to work with that monster. How could you formed from my own blood actually agree with his plans? You have my memory and experiences. You above all others should realize that there is no future in following Brainiac. In the end no one or anything is perfect is his view. He would destroy it all and leave himself the only living thing." Superman tired to explain.

To this Kal-el shook his head.

"You are wrong, we will be allowed to live because we are apart of him. We are his creations, his children. We are the seeds that he will plant to usher in the new age of perfection. The control of Earth was nearly a practice run, he like ourselves have learned from our mistakes. From the information we have gathered here it will make our conquest of others planets all that easier." Kal-el told him confidently.

"What the hell are you talking about. First we're fighting and then we're talking. You need to decide which way this is going to end." Dragga said getting tired of not knowing what was going on.

Superman took his focus off his clone and turned to Dragga.

"We are talking about his and the other clones creator. He calls himself Brainiac. He is originally from my home world of Krypton. He denied my fathers research that Krypton was dying and instead saved himself and all his data. He is a super computer that is determine to make the world in what he considers perfection. Which means basically ending all life and replacing it with his own. The clones are his seeds apparently."

"Well if you know who he is lets find him and put a final end to this."

Kal-el laughed while Superman sadly shook his head.

"Unfortunally defeating Brainiac is not that simple. Since he is essentially a computer program he always has several back-ups of himself. Destroy one form and he has a dozen others to use. The Justice League has fought him many times and managed to win. But as long as there is a copy of himself he can never truly be defeated." Superman explained to Dragga.

"So are you saying we should just give up, I will never accept that!" Dragga screamed vementally.

"Neither will I, Brianiac may be near un killable but his plans can be stopped. You are coming with us Kal-el, Brianiac will have one less soldier at his disposal." Superman said walking towards his clone. Dragga matched him in stride.

Kal-el slowly lost his cruel smile and took a step back. He had bought himself some time by disclosing his true master but his body was still far away from healed. Both he and the symbiote were at their limit, to squeeze any more power out would do more damage than good. It was then that he felt a familiar presence near by. It was faint but one of his brothers was near by. All of the founder clones had a link to each other so they could coordinate their attacks when need be. It had a short range but would be significant in a fight. Right now the only clone close to him was the Lantern. The rest were still fighting planet side. Also by what Kal could tell his brother was in as bad as shape of him. He might even be unconscious. But if he could get to the Lantern, then maybe…

Kal-el was cut from his thoughts when Superman fired his laser beams. Kal-el flew to the right only to be tackled by Dragga. Kal-el fail to the ground and Dragga slammed two fists into his face until Kal-el could get his feet underneath him and flip the War World leader over. Kal-el quickly glided to his feet to receive only another fist to the face, this time from Superman. Kal-el felt his vision blurring as he flew backwards. He then let out a huge breath and Superman flew above him and slammed both hands into his stomach. Kal-el actually crashed through the floor and landed on the lower deck. He instinctively rolled to the side avoiding to feet slamming into the floor intending to stomp him. While on the ground Kal spinned his on body connecting his feet with Superman's legs causing his father to fall forward. Still in mid fall Kal released his own laser beams connecting with Superman's side and pushing him farther away.

Kal-el rose to his feet just in time to see Dragga jump through the hole above and land right in front of him. Still hurting from Superman's last assault he was a second to slow to block the uppercut to his chin. Kal-el found himself flipping backwards but was stopped by Dragga grabbing both his ankles. He then felt Dragga pull him down and felt his back slam into the hard floor once again. Kal-el actually heard the sound of a few of his ribs breaking. Dragga still having a hold on his ankles lifted him up and slammed his body head first into the left wall. He then felt himself swung into the right wall and once again felt his head almost cracked open. Pulling on reserves he didn't know he had Kal fired to his laser beams blindly in the general direction of Dragga. He felt relief when he heard a grunt of pain and felt the grip on his ankles give way and landed back on the ground.

Kal-el huffed and puffed as every thing ached in his body. He could barely feel anything below his neck. His symbiote was past the point of trying to heal his injuries. It was now using all its remaining energy to remained attached to him. Neither could afford to be without the other now, the pain of the separation would kill them both. His only chance was reaching the Lantern.

Kal-el heard more moans and lifted himself in sitting position to see both his opponents struggling back to their feet. Superman was on both knees shaking his head trying to reorganize him himself. Dragga was bent over grabbing his neck as steam came out of it. Obviously his laser beams had connected with his neck affecting his breathing. While this would slow both down they were still in better shape than him. He had nothing left to fight with, only enough to flee. Once again thoughts of reaching Lantern entered his mine and he fought to get his body to move. He no longer had the strength to even fly which meant he had to walk out of here. He body pulsated with pain as he slowly got to one knee and then another. He glanced to his right and saw Superman and Dragga doing the same. It suddenly occurred to Kal-el that he wouldn't make it. He was going to die here and fail to help accomplish his master's dreams. That thought both saddened and angered him. He only hoped his master would learn from his creations mistake and make a far better world. With that he felt his will to fight falter and body started to fall back to the ground.

Kal-el suddenly put both hands on the ground as he felt someone screaming inside his head. He got another surprise as the left wall blew outwards and bright shape came out of it. Kal-el took a while to focus on the shape before he realized what it was.

"LANTERN?!" He yelled in confusion and surprise.

In was indeed Lantern but he was far from the strong person Kal-el remembered. The left side of his face was completely gone. All that was left was a blood shot right eye, a dangling nostril, and a sloping half lip. His uniform chest and higher was also torn to shreds and dark bruises painted his chest. The glow surrounding his body was also far fainter than it should have been. Kal-el was hard pressed to say which of them was worse off.

"Don't give up yet brother. We may have lost this battle but the war will still be ours." Lantern said.

He then lifted his green ring and created a large baseball bat. He swung heavily and hit both Dragga and Superman before they could move. They were sent flying back and hit the ground hard. The bat then seemed to destabilize and disappeared. Lantern looked at his ring with a half frown and tried to snarl. Unfortunally because he lacked the teeth it came out as more a breath of air.

"I see you too are at your limits brother." Kal-el said using the wall to get himself back on his feet.

"Yes, like yourself I engaged in battle with my original. But it was his mate that did this to me while he shielded her. My body and the rings or at their breaking point. By our connection I could tell you were as well. As soon as I regained concinous I came as fast as I could. I think is time we pooled our resources, do you agree." Lantern asked.

For the first time in a while a genuine smile appeared on Kal-el's face. It seemed him and his brother truly did think alike.

"Yes, come quickly. They will rise soon and more could be on their way." Superman said urgently.

Lantern nodded and glided right in front of Kal-el.

"I am ready Kal." Lantern said through his half mouth.

"This will only be temporary." Kal-el confided in him. Part of the symbiote then latched out and onto Lantern. The Lantern powered down his shield and let the black substance cover his entire body. Then both Kal-el and Lantern were pulled together and started to merge with one another.

Superman shook his head and looked up to see if his clone had taken the surprise attack to escape. Instead what he saw was a large black creature trying to mold itself into something. Superman didn't know what was going on but knew it had to be bad. He and Dragga were moments from ending the fight when the Green Lantern clone had interfered. Speaking of which Dragga was still down. Superman could tell by his heavy breathing that he was still alive and for that he was grateful. Since Dragga had put himself in the fight he had been dishing out most of the hits and also taking the most. Sometimes he even intentionally took damage that was meant for him. Dragga was truly a honorable warrior and quickly becoming a true friend.

Suddenly Superman had to cover his eyes as the entire hallway lit up in a green and yellow light. Slowly it started to dim but not by much. Superman was finally able to remove his hand and the sight he saw brought fear to his face.

Standing in the middle of the hallway was the glowing figure of the combination of Kal-el and Lantern. The figure was bulky with yellow and green stripes going down its body. They eyes were an endless black going with a perfectly chiseled face. A black Lantern symbol was on the chest but there were no rings on the fingers. The combination of the two had created a creature of both strength and power.

"The power, I feel the power!! I feel like I could crush mountains with my bare hands." The creature said.

Superman finally closed his mouth but the fear remained. He could feel the power this thing gave off. He didn't nearly have the strength to combat it. His eyes then widened when the creature turned its sights on him. A cruel smile came to the creatures face.

"You have harmed us greatly, now we shall return the favor tenfold." It said slowly floating towards Superman as the light around it seem to get even brighter.

Superman crawled over to Dragga and shakily stood in front. He would protect his friend till the bitter end. Sadly it looked like that would be very soon.

The creature raised its right hand and a ball of energy formed.

"Now die." It said pushing the ball forward.

However something knocked the creatures hand upwards causing the energy ball to slam into the ceiling turning it to ash. It then received a punch to the face. Even with its shield up and faltered back a step. It then recognized its new opponent as the Martain Manhunter.

"You will do no more harm here. I have seen into your mind and know that you do not posses the great power that you show. Leave now or face defeat." J'onn said his eyes glowing yellow.

The creature inwardly cursed. The Martain had seen through the disguise. Although the merging had boosted both of their powers they were still weak by the combined injuries. That energy ball had taken some power to create. He was only capable of a few more attacks before this new power gave up. With the Martain looking at full strength a battle was not a wise idea.

"Hold it right there freak show!!" Yelled a voice behind him.

The creature turned its head enough to see Orion floated ten feet behind him with his weapons primed. That made the descion to flee are the more clear.

"Another time Justice League scum, this war is far from over." The creature said as arrogantly as possible.

It then powered up and bathed the entire hallway in light. All had to cover their eyes. When the light dimmed enough for them to see again 15 seconds later the creature was gone.

"Damnit, he escaped." Orion cursed.

"That is irrevalant. We have Cadmus's fleet surrounded, he will not get far. For now we need to get medical treatment for these two. The injuries are significant if not life threatening." J'onn admonished him.

"Don't worry J'onn, were not that bad off." Superman tired to joke. His eyes then went to the back of his head and he dropped like a stone.

"Superman!!" Orion yelled flying towards the downed hero.

"He lives, he is merely exhausted from the battle and his injuries. We must get both him and Dragga back to the Watchtower for treatment." J'onn said walking towards Dragga and putting him over his shoulder. Orion had already did the same for Superman.

"Just exactly who is he, is he with the others that helped us?" Orion asked.

"Those questions will be answered shortly I am sure. Until then let us take care of them." J'onn answred.

Orion simply shrugged and followed the Martain out of the ship.

But J'onn was wrong that the creature would be stopped by the forces outside. The speed in which the creature had used had put him out of range of attack before they noticed it. It then continued its journey into the Earth's atmosphere.

On Earth the founders of Cadmus were finalizing the surrender orders. Most troops had accepted the order and stood down. The few that did not such as the Ultimen were quickly put down by the Justice League, Avengers, or loyal Cadmus troops who followed orders to the tee.

"Only twelve percent of the Ultimen remained and thay have stopped fight as well. In the end self preservation finds a way to overcome programming." Dr. Hamilton said.

"It appears that the Legion of Doom has decided this battle is over as well. They are surrendering hoping for mercy. They still believe the Justice League was responsible for the massacre of half their organization." Kevin Russo reported.

"Just as well, sooner this war comes to an end the better. Their have been far too many deaths on both sides. This war will have big consequences for the future." Adams said keeping an eye on the map of Cadmus activity. Thankfully there was very few left.

"I'm having trouble locking onto the founder clones. I know both the Martain and Amazon are dead thanks to our saviors. But now I can no longer pick up the other signals." Fields said in confusion.

"Perhaps their dead as well." Wolverine commented with a shrug.

"A possibility, but not likely. Especially for the Superman clone, his power is in a league all by itself." Hamilton retorted.

"According to this data Magneto's people are also on the retreat. By these signals they all seem to e heading to one direction." Russo informed them.

"Where?" Adams asked.

"By this course I would say they are heading to the Cadmus base that holds the dimensional portal. I guess they have decided to go home." Russo said.

"There is a small contingent of soldiers guarding that base but they won't be able to stop them. Put me through to them and tell them to stand down. Let Magneto and his bunch go, we have enough problems to deal with." Adams commanded.

Russo nodded and tired to reach the base. But he had no luck as their was only static.

"I'm not getting anybody sir." Russo reported.

"Is not signal not getting through, perhaps blocked from an outside source?" Adams asked concerned.

"No sir, the transmission is getting through fine. There is simply no one answering it." Russo told him.

Colonel Adams frowned at this thinking of the possibilities.

"Maybe Magneto already reached them and took them out. From what I heard of the guy killing humans is no big deal to him and his crew." Scorpion offered.

Russo shook his head at the suggestion.

"No, the tracer we have on him still shows him two minutes away from the bas. None of his people have arrived their yet. It must be something else." Russo disagreed.

"Unfortuanlly we have no time to dwell on it now. Continue to monitor Cadmus activities and give me updates. Its time I call the vice President and inform him on how royally this got out of hand." Adams said shaking his head sadly.

At the said base there were in fact people there. But they could not answer because they were only charred bodies. The same went for the other two dozen soldiers that guarded the base. They had been betrayed from within.

Volcana looked around at what she had done in disgust. She hadn't enjoyed it but it had to be done. She now how control over the dimensional portal ensuring Cadmus would receive no more help or escape to another dimension. Her being assigned here had been a stroke of luck. She felt this more than qualified as helping the Justice League in their struggles. Her debt to Superman was repaid in her mind. Now she could move on to something else. This world had lost its charm to her. Magneto's speech had offered her a better opportunity. A world where people like her could truly live without hiding.

That said the man himself appeared above the base and opened the roof with his magnetic powers. Volcano had shut down the automated systems so no alarms or automated defenses activated. In minutes he made his way toward her area inside his bubble with three others inside. He released the bubble and the four looked at her.

"I would like to take you up on your offer." Volcano said. She then raised her hand creating a small fire ball.

The three with him tensed but Magento simply laughed.

"You are more than welcome child. It just so happens I have lost fire user, you will fill his place by my side quite nicely." Magneto said.

Volcano nodded and dispersed the fire ball.

Magento then turned his attention to Mystique.

"I trust you accomplished your mission?" He asked his second in command.

She nodded while padding her side.

"Yes, I changed into one of the Cadmus scientists I killed and infiltrated their labs. I have all data on the cloning processes and in human DNA that created beings such as the Ultimen. Also a virus they were working on to attack humans with special abilities. I'm sure with some work we can make one to do the exact opposite." She said with a devilish smile.

He smiled and turned to the other two.

"You two should take notes, she had no problems completing her objectives. Your lucky I arrived when I did or you would have been captured. With this information I can create more of our kind and put a end to the weaklings that are the human race. If you two don't shape up you could easily be replaced." Magento told them.

Both Avalanche and Blob frowned but said nothing. The Avengers had put a big hurting on them. No to mention the civilians, who the hell expected them to get involved?! That didn't happen in their world. The sooner they left this place the better.

Magneto turned away from the two and looked back at his newest member.

"Come my dear, it is time we leave. Have the portal remain open for another hour in case anyone else on this planet wishes to join me." Magneto said walking forward.

Volcano looked at him confused.

"But don't you want to wait for the rest of your people?" she asked.

Magneto stopped to stare at her with his stern face. Volcano actually felt her self shrink.

"The others are lost to me. Omega Red has been captured, Juggernaut hidden, and Sabertooth has chosen the feral path. They are no longer of use to me." He stated firmly.

He then walked on and the other three followed. Volcano let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and went to the machine to do as she was told.

In Gorilla city the citizens were slowly making their way out of their homes and shelter. The ground had stopped shaking and the noises had stopped fifteen minutes ago. It was their hope that the invader had been stopped. As a few made their way toward the center of the city they stopped at the sight before him.

It was a complete disaster area. Their were large craters everywhere and buildings that weren't demolished were barely standing with shattered windows. What streets remained were cracked and appeared unstable. Still the citizens edged around the devastation and came to face with their attacker. Except he was on his stomach and unmoving. His body also had several scarps on it and blood flowing. He looked nothing like the unstoppable monster that had descended on them only a short time ago.

"Is he dead?" One of the women asked.

"No, I can see his chest still rising." A male gorilla said with glasses.

"I say we finish him off before he wakes up. Forget a trial, he's a monster." One of Gorilla's said angrily.

There were some murmurings of agreement from the others.

"That s not our way. Let the police handle him." Another said.

"They couldn't before!" Another retorted.

"Everybody shut up, look up!!" One yelled over the other voices.

The Gorilla's did and saw what appeared to be a meteor heading right for them. They screamed and ran away as fast as they could. But they stopped when the meteor suddenly slowed and then stopped right above the invader.

The creature looked down at its brother in sadness. Yet another of them had been badly injured. He was broken from his thoughts when Turbo seemed to awaken.

The speedster slowly got to his feet and met the eyes of the creature in front of him. He showed no fear as through the link he knew exactly who it was. He let a small smile come to his face.

"It seems you two had trouble as well to resort to this option." Turbo said.

"Yes, like you we underestimated our opponents and had to deal with new factors. I'm afraid this battle is over brother. But we are moving on to the next phase of our masters ultimate goals." Said the creature.

"Yes, that would be the wisest course. Very well, I will meet you there." Turbo agreed.

"Are you sure you are well enough for that? You can enter the joining as well until your body is restored." The creature offered.

"No, it is a issue of pride. I must do this."

"Very well, speaking of which what of your counter part?"

"Flash is no more. My last attack and the rubble that descended upon him finished off that clown. That is one annoyance we won't have to deal with in the future." Turbo stated firmly.

The creature nodded and took back to the air. Turbo dusted off himself and wiped the blood from his face. He looked to the Gorilla's around him with their wide eyed expressions. He was tempted t slaughter them but pushed the thought aside. They were no longer important. Turbo took off like a rocket with the creature not too far behind above.

The Gorilla's saw them go feeling relieved. They were afraid they would face more death this day. They all then jumped when they heard stone moving underneath them. They slowly walked towards one of the craters and saw rocks shifting inside it. A few more seconds a hand popped out, then a head. The man looked in complete agony with blood running all down his face.

"Please, help me." Came the strangled voice.

"It's Flash from the Justice League, hurry we have to help him." One of the Gorilla's yelled.

The others forgot their fear from a moment ago and jumped down into the crater. With their strength they quickly removed the debris and lifted Flash out. What they saw sicked them as his body was torn everywhere. He also has a small hole just above his waist that blood flowed freely out of.

"We must get him to the hospital quickly." One yelled.

Flash tried to speak and they stopped to hear him.

"My…. Clone… Turbo.. is he.."

"He fled with another monster. He was badly hurt and didn't want to stay around." One answered.

Flash nodded before fainting in their arms.

The Gorilla's hasten their steps in order to save the man who had probably saved them.

Back at Cadmus Headquarters order was slowly coming back to the place. The Cadmus defenders that weren't dead had given up and put their weapons down. Others had stood outside the communication room where the council was and kept guard of it. Even with the war ending they felt they still had to do their duty to protect their leaders.

As a result the new Red Skull and his crew walked through the base undisturbed. The metahumans still found their bosses change awkward but said nothing of it. He was obviously more powerful than he once was. As a result they were now stronger since they were following him. As the group turned another corner they literally ran into three of their other members.

"Hey watch it you-" Hot streak began only to stop when he saw what he was face with. The red creature in front of him was more than intimidating, it was frighting.

"Don't wet your pants Hot Streak, its just Red Skull. We found something in the lab and it merged with him. The title Big Red really fits him now." Ebon explained to his slow witted teammate."

"Dude." Was the only reply the hot head could give.

Chaos looked at him for a moment digesting his presence before him.

"Did you take care of the Amazon, where is Saberwolf?" Chaos barked.

The three metahumans was shocked by the new voice and struggled to keep themselves calm.

"Yeah we took care of her, but she managed to kill Saberwolf first." Hot Streak answered lying through his teeth. Hell the woman was dead, the boss didn't have to know someone else did the deed.

Chaos looked at the other two and they nodded that this was the truth. Chaos nodded at this and moved right past them.

"Then let us go, this base hold nothing more for us. This new power I have gained is all that we need. Soon this world and the many others will fall before my might. But in time, we will bide our time and strengthen our numbers. Soon my army will march across the stars and destroy everything in its path. Yes this is truly only the beginning my soldiers." Chaos said continuing to walk forward.

The others were still confused on just what that meant but followed him all the same. So far he had led them well.

Ebon brought up there rear feeling his anger surge. The Red Skull had lost his mind in his opinion. Talking about space and other planets. But he was far stronger than Ebon now and the others would not turn on him as long as he promised them more power. Ebon would once again have to bide his time before he could strike. Because there was no way he would continue to be anyone's lap dog. He had brought the Ultra Meta breed together, he should be the one to lead them. His day would come, of that he had no doubt.

In the communications room the council and the escaped prisoners watched the group as they were making their way out their base.

"Should we just let them leave?" Ms. Fields asked.

"We don't have a choice. This base has very few defenders left and the automated defenses were knocked out by the large explosion below. Unless you three want to give it a go." Adams said looking at the ex prisoners.

Wolverine shook his head.

"I'm always up for a good fight but I know my limits. We're all still healing and bone tired. Not to mention they have the numbers advantage. They seem content to simply leave without causing my trouble so I say let them go. You'll probably have to deal with them in the future though. As for me once we finish up here me and my daughter are heading back to our own dimension." Wolverine told them.

X-23 looked uncomfortable at this last part but said nothing. Scorpion noticed this but too kept quiet. He had his own reservations about returning to his world.

Unknown to the rest of the world or those above it another meeting was taken place on Antarctica. The large frozen continent housed a deadly secret that only a select few knew of. Deep below the ice housed yet another Cadmus facility. Except this one was small, the size of a condo. In the middle of the room stood a chamber. Outside the chamber stood dozens of video screens showing battles between Cadmus, Justice League, Avengers, and even the new group from space.

Suddenly all the screens went black and the chamber opened. White smoke flowed freely from the open door showing the door had been closed for quite some time. When the smoke started to clear and figure could be seen inside. Its skin was metallic and stood a good six feet tall. It had a curvy head and small squinty eyes that appeared dull. Dull eyes that soon came to live showing a yellow color. To any of the Justice League the figure would have been obvious. It was the A.M.A.Z.O. robot.

Waiting outside the chamber stood patiently the founder clones and Juggernaut. Kal-el and Lantern merged together, Turbo, Cyber Batman, and Dark Angel. The five remaining founder clones were Brainiac's loyalist soldiers.

The A.M.A.Z.O. robot walked out of the chamber at a calm pace. It then turned at looked at the five people in front of it. All four beings bowed down in respect f their true master. The A.M.A.Z.O. robot's form then started to change until now it looked like the regular Brainiac robot that many had seen before.

"Rise my servants." The robotic voice said.

Each did and awaited further instructions.

"You have served me well and helped to accomplish my primary objective. Through your eyes, the clones, Cadmus troops and surveillance I have witnessed all the battles these past two years. I have seen and download every power and battle technique that has occurred during that time period. Using the designs of the A.M.A.Z.O. robot I now have all those powers and strategies as well. Even those of Dragga and his armada. I am now the most powerful being in the galaxy, even more than my predecessor. I am nearly at my goal of absolute perfection. Now I must return to the stars and other worlds and learn from them as well. Soon the power to reshape the universe to perfection will be complete. You my loyal children will help me achieve that dream. Through you and the vast army I will create nothing will stand against us." Brainiac told them all.

They all looked at him in awe. The plan was already programmed to their being but it was different hearing it from their creator. The Kal-el/Lantern creature was the first to break the silence.

"But master, what about those we lost here. Almost all the clones have been destroyed including Amozonia and J'onn. Your second objective to take over Earth and use it as a home base was not successful." The creature interjected.

"Earth is of no consequence, it will far under my will in due time. For now we shall leave it to clean up after itself. A better time will come to conquer it when my powers increase. Fear not for the brother ands sister you have lost. My drones have colleted their DNA where the deaths took place and the information is now with me. I can recreate them as before, even better." Brainiac answered.

Kal-el nodded at this and remained silent.

"Cyber Batman, give me the phantom zone projector." Brainiac commended.

Cyber Batman walked forward and retrieved the Phantom Zone projector from his cape. He gave it to his master and returned to stand with the others.

"With this will be the beginning of my army. Within this device not only holds the most dangerous criminals on Krypton but other surrounding planets during that time as well. Their powers to I will add to my own when I release them and put them under my control."

The founder clones nodded at this while Juggernaut remained confused. But he had no choice but to follow them as long as the thanagarain metal was used to keep him in check.

Brainiac lifted his hand and a portal shaped like a key appeared. A new power acquired from watching Dr. Fate.

"Our quest begins on the planet Zorta. They contain vast minerals that will create stronger war ships. Enter my children and embrace your destiny."

Four did so dutifully while one did so reluctantly. Once all entered the portal Brainiac took one last time to look at the small room that has been his home for the past two years.

"I will return." He said to the empty room. He then walked through the portal and it closed behind him.

The next three days were a bundle of activity. On Earth the rebuilding had begun of a world that had faced great adversity. Many still didn't know the cause and might never would. The government did not want its people to realize that it had almost been destroyed by its own kind. Speaking of which the governments of the world were actually talking to each other instead of at each other. Through the war they realized how their mutual distrust for each other had led to such organizations such as Cadmus being created. They were started to form a joint organization with the United Nation and NATO that would actually last. Many of its heads being near death had opened their eyes considerably.

There were still hard feelings on the Cadmus soldiers who had voluntarily fought. They truly thought they were doing the right thing and ultimately saving their world. While most realized they were now wrong their were still some that believed they were right. The few were given harsh jail sentences while the ones who repented were forced to help in the rebuilding process. Still lives had been taken and lost and none would forget.

As for the Justice League and Avengers they had their own loses to deal with. Sixteen Justice League members had been lost and eleven were still in critical condition. As for the Avengers they had lost two, Gear and Wilderbeast. A group memorial service would be held for all of them at the end of the week. Added to that both the Justice League Watchtower and the Avenger base were heavily damaged. They would take weeks to be repaired. In the wake of so much death and destruction the tension between the governments had the superhero's were put aside. Whatever trust issues they had meant nothing working together to mourn and recreate their crippled world.

Incredibly all of the founders had survived the war. Green Lantern was on a respirator but Hawkgirl was at his bedside everyday. She too had her injuries but was released yesterday and hadn't left John's side afterwards. Wonder Woman too had been released but was walking with a cane. Superman was temporarily in a wheel chair while Flash continued to receive treatment in Gorilla city. He was in stable condition and even making jokes once in a while. J'onn had suffered minor injures but was fine otherwise. Batman however had extensive injuries and would be in wheel chair as well. Added to that the damage to his right hand from Dark Angel's mace had proven to be unrepairable and the hand had to be replaced with a robotic one. If this bothered the Dark Knight he said nothing about it.

Dragga himself have taken quite a beaten and his lungs had been slightly sliced. But they were slowly healing and soon after he began his story to the Justice League in the medical bay on what had transpired and why he was here. Around them also were some of the warriors that had followed Dragga to Earth.

"For War World it started three months ago. The fights at the arena had long stopped and people had jobs and were living comfortably. Many who Mongul had brought to War World were returned to their planets while some chose to stay and help rebuild. Their had still been the occasional riot but mainly peace. Which is why we were unprepared when they came."

"Who?" Superman asked.

"At first we didn't know their names. They didn't announce themselves or give any warning or reason for the attack. Their ships bombarded our planet from above relentlessly. The few ships we had never made it off the ground to combat them. Then the storm troopers came. They have blue and red armor just like you see here. Those who came with us are rebels who don't believe in what their people are doing. Their armor is like nothing I have ever seen. It is so thick that very few things can penetrate it. They also have a high immunity to fire and electricity. The people of War World stood little chance." Dragga said.

"That's horrible." Wonder Woman commented.

"It got worst. I lead our best warriors to combat this new threat. Through sheer will we took town nearly three hundred of them. But their numbers grew while ours dwindled. Then their generals started to enter the battle. Their power was nothing like I had seen. One appeared to be a bat creature that let loose a sonic blasts that tore across cities and flesh alike. Peoples heads exploded even miles away. He also had the power to absorb projectiles and fire them back even stronger. Another appeared to be like a man sized dragon with fire for a hand. He actually had the power to bring peoples nightmares into reality. The creatures he created were ruthless and had unending hunger for destruction and death. These two alone ended the battle in minutes. I had no choice but to surrender to save the few lives that remained."

"Where were you taken then?" Batman asked reviewing all the data.

"My people were imprisoned upon their main ship. I swear this thing was the size of your planet Mars. It seemed to never end and whole races resided on it. Soldiers and other things marched through it. The weapons were amazing and deadly at the same time. As the leader I was brought into a room where I met other Generals. The two I told you about before were named Shockwave and Night Terror. Fitting names for their devastating powers. Once there I met three more. They introduced themselves as Viper, Hammerhead, and Orion. I never knew their powers but they all seemed to defer to Orion so I assume he is the leader. I was told my world no longer belonged to me. It was now under the Soverenity of the Kachan Empire. Therefore under the rule of the supreme ruler of the Universe Emperor Kalis himself. Their words not mine. I was told to keep my people in line and no others would be killed. If not they would all be tortured and killed as slowly as possible. I had no choice but to agree and was sent to my cell."

"I won't bother to go into the detail on what happen over the next few weeks. How they barely fed us, beat us for amusement, and bled people dry to feed these awful creatures they called Tangos. These things apparently have the ability to scent magic and beings and worlds with special powers. That's how this Kalis guy and his group find people. Planet by planet they are taking the strongest warriors and either making them serve them or be killed. No surprise many chose to be servants. These Tangos also have these pores in their hands that shoot out some kind of wrapping. If they use it on a person they become embodied in a cocoon and transform into a Tango in twelve hours. They showed me such a process once. I still have nightmares about it to this day."

"How did you finally escape?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Me and a few others were being transferred to a mining colony on a small ship when the rebels I told you about attacked. The ship put up a good fight but we used the distraction to help the rebels from the inside and soon took the ship. Only minutes later others arrived received distress signal and we fled losing a few people along the way. We continued to flee for four more days avoiding Kalis's seemingly endless reach. Finally we came to a system where the rebel forces had made their home. I was taken to their leadership and soon made leader myself. They were fine warriors but how no idea to lead a gorilla war. They were use to taking orders, not giving them."

"From there I launched a few successful assaults gaining more ships and materials. My main plan was to build up and armada that could effectively challenge Kalis instead of taking pot shots every now and then. It was then I remembered your group and how strong you were that I headed everyone here. I had no idea you had your own war going but decided to help you and here we are now." Dragga finished.

"Interesting, although as you can tell we aren't equipped to help you much at the moment. Just how many people do you have in total?" J'onn asked

Dragga seemed to think about that before someone else answered.

"At present there are 4,329, 524 individuals of different races." Answered the tall grey Ballistic behind his mask.

"We suffered a few injuries during the recent conflict but no deaths." Sira added.

"Good, I believe the atmosphere on some of your planets are ideal for some of the refugees. I hope your world will allow them to settle on them." Dragga said.

The founders looked at each other not knowing what to make of that request. Finally Superman spoke up.

"The Earth doesn't really have any claim on the other planets in the solar system. Although there may be some tensions as they might feel you could invade Earth. Still with our new peace I think something can be arranged." Superman told him.

"Thank you." Dragga said gratefully

"When do you expect this Kalis and his people to reach our Solar System?" Batman asked.

"He doesn't know where we are or where we went. Not to mention he will stop at several Solar Systems before he reaches this one. Best guess seventy six days." Ballistic answered.

"So about two and half months. That's not much time to prepare. Especially considering everything that has happened." Batman said thinking hard.

"Like all other threats we'll face them as they come." Came a voice.

They turned and saw that Green Lantern had awoken and was trying to sit up. Shayera almost screamed with tears in her eyes and gathered him in her arms.

"Watch it Shayera, still in pain here." John winced.

Shayera loosened her grip and gave him a big kiss.

"I thought this was a strategy meeting not a love fest." Came Captain America's voice followed by Robin and Bubble Bee.

"Sorry we're late, a lot of things happening planet side." Robin explained.

"Where's Static?" Asked Superman noticing one of the Avenger captains was missing.

Captain America shook his head.

"He taking Gear's death hard, they were best friends. It's never easy losing a friend, I'm sorry they have had to learn the lesson so quickly." Cap said mournfully.

Wonder Woman used her cane to walk over towards him.

"You did all you could, don't blame yourself." She offered.

"I don't, I blame Cadmus and the people behind it. Any way I've given the Avengers the rest of the week off to mourn. Some have even chosen that time to go on dates. Raven left with Starfire to her home planet to see family. Spiderman disappeared somewhere with Supergirl, I don't know where. Also my two newest members X-23 and Scorpion are exploring this new world with Cyborg and Beast boy showing them around." Cap said.

"How are they adjusting to the Avengers?" J'onn asked.

"It's somewhat awkward but I think in time they will be alright. Both felt they couldn't return to the old world because they would be constantly hunted. Wolverine didn't take it well but he knew it was for the best. It also helped that we knew each other years ago during the war and he trusts me. Not that it would stop him from tearing out my throat if something happen to his little girl." Cap answered.

They all laughed a little at that. It was good to laugh considering all the bad things that had happen.

Cap then stopped laughing and grabbed Wonder Woman by the arm. He guided her outside the hallway and looked into her eyes.

"Steve, what's wrong-"

He interrupted her with a finger to her lips.

"Diana, I too have wasted many years without seeking happiness. Its time I change that." He said. Then going on instinct he encircled her in his arms and brought her to his chest. Diana's eyes widen for a moment and her mouth opened to speak. It was stoped by Steve connecting his lips to hers. Her eyes widened even further before they closed and she wrapped her arms around him as well.

The kiss felt like it went on forever but only lasted about 30 seconds. They then separated to get air but remained close.

"Would you do me the honor of accompying me to the park? I have been told they have musicians playing there." Cap asked with a smile.

"If your asking me out on a date then the answer is yes." She said before closing the distance and kissing him again. It was then Captain America learned something else about this time period. Some women used tongue.

Several Galaxy's away there was not a quite so happy atmosphere. Aboard the Traken mothership stood five Generals looking at a view screen. On the screen glowed the brightest red eyes surrounded in darkness that could devour men's souls. In some circumstances it actually had.

"You have failed to find the Rebels or their leaders. This displeases me greatly." Said the shadowy voice.

"It is only a matter of time my Lord. None can escape your reach, and we are your right hand." Orion said speaking for the group.

"Do not seek to sooth me with your words star gazer. I want results. Five of my twelve generals should have been more than enough to squash this insurrection. It has gone on too long and I have very little patience left. You will find them, or you will become useless to me, am I understood?" Said the voice.

"Yes sir." Echoed the five generals.

"Good, I look forward to your next communication telling me of the rebel destruction." The voice said before the voice screen went black and silent.

Orion quickly turned to the others and gave them a hard stare.

"You heard our Lord, the rebels time is at a end. We will hunt them down like the animals they are and exterminate them. Otherwise our fates will be theirs, and none of us wants that." Orion stated.

The four Generals nodded their agreement at that.

"Then disperse and comb the Universe for them. Kill them on site and anyone that aids them. Kalis's rule will be complete, and we will be stronger under him. This Universe will cease to be as it was and be anew. So Kalis has spoken, so shall it be done." Orion said with an evil smile.

The others smiled snidely as well and laughed as they left the room. May the gods have mercy on the rebels when they caught up with them. And anyone else who was stupid enough to help them.

THE END… FOR NOW.

Well that's the end of the first part people. Took me three damn years buts its done. Don't know when the sequel will be out so just keep a lookout. It will be called 'Enemies From Unexpected places."


End file.
